The Princess Of WWE
by LisaXShield
Summary: Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon's daughter Ariel Levesque has finally come to the WWE to begin her career. The only problem is she isn't really good at making friends and loves getting on EVERYBODY'S bad side. Follow her career through the ups and downs while she shakes up the diva's division for good and forever. ( Takes place Summerslam 2014 ) *UNDER STORY CONSTRUCTION*
1. The Princess Arrives

**Authors Note - Decided to do a wrestling story while my other story is on break for a bit. Anyway if you like it leave me a review and everything if you like it. I do like feedback to know how I'm doing, also I do not own anything in WWE except my OC. But here is chapter one enjoy!**

* * *

 **WWE OC Bio**

 **Name -** Ariel Maria Levesque

 **( The oldest daughter of Stephanie and Paul a.k.a Triple H that decided she wanted to he in the family business instead of working behind a desk. )**

 **Nickname -** Little Foot **( Her dad and grandfather mostly call's her that since she loves The Land Before Time character Little Foot and has small feet. )**

 **Nationality -** American **( Her skin complexion is the same as her mothers )**

 **Age -** 22

 **Hometown -** Greenwich, Connecticut

 **Birthday -** December 31st

 **Eye Color -** Dark/Light crystal blue eyes like her mother

 **Hair -** Her hair is the same color, and length as Stephanie's

 **Height -** 5'5

 **Body Type -** Her body is built like AJ Lee's but her breast are more bigger.

 **Ring Name -** Alana McMahon

 **Wrestling Nicknames -** WWE Princess, The Authority's Headache, & The Female Architect

 **Skills -** Stretches a lot to make sure her body doesn't cramp when she puts somebody in a submission. Uses her shortness to her advantage sometimes and is a high flyer.

 **Heel or Face -** Tweener

 **Finisher -** Jumping Tornado DDT ( Game Over ) Muta Lock ( The ML )

 **Ring Attire -** Dark blue jeans shorts with cuts in them. Gray muscle t crop top, black fishnets, black socks like Paige wears now and a pair of gray Dr. Martins. Black leather, diamond decorated finger less gloves with a chain in a loop on her side.

 **( A matching jean vest with a gray hood attached )**

 **Relatives -** Stephanie McMahon, and Paul Levesque ( Mother & Farther ) Vince McMahon ( Grandfather )

* * *

"Ugh! I haven't been back here in years how do I know where to possibly go." Ariel huffed out looking around seeing a lot of people but not really knowing who to approach.

She walked around a bit more she was beyond excited to wrestling here specially at her age. Most people thought it was because of who her parents were but that wasn't the case. She has been doing this since fourteen and after going to the tryouts. The WWE coaches told her father she was definitely ready for it and after doing some NXT shows they pulled her up.

Her father found out she was doing Indy shows at a young age and because she looked the part they believed her. But once he found that out he shut that all down and she wasn't allowed back in the Indy scenes. It made her upset at first but in a way she understood why he did it and soon he trained her a bit a long with her godfather Shawn Michael's. She loved her godfather for the simple reason he gave the best pep talks and told her he knows she will make him proud in the ring.

Ariel knew that's exactly what she planned to do but it was so nerve racking because of who she was which means everybody will be watching her. She knew some people where making sure she didn't get help to get here and really deserved it. But others she knew definitely wanted to see her fail but she didn't plan to. She had a lot to prove not only to herself but her mother, farther, godfather, sisters and of course her grandfather a person she definitely wanted too make proud.

"Ariel?" A voice called out.

Ariel spun around to see Nattie, she smiled brightly. "Natalya!" She ran over hugging the older diva who let out a laugh.

"Oh my goodness, it's good to see you too geez you've grown." Nattie said hugging her back.

She was happy about seeing her Nattie was one of the familiar faces she remembered when visiting back here. Ariel couldn't wait to see a lot of familiar faces but there where also some new faces she hasn't met yet.

"Tell me about it I think one of the guys jaw dropped to the ground seeing me." Ariel joked breaking the hug.

"I can imagine why but I was looking for you everywhere so I can show you around let you meet the divas and everything." Nattie said fixing her hair so it all fell to the side.

"Thanks." Ariel sighed out of relief. "I might have been wandering around here for days looking for the locker room."

Nattie laughed before leading the girl down the hall getting to the locker room. She opened the door and all eye's were immediately on them but mostly her. Ariel looked around seeing the girls from NXT there to she was nervous a bit because it was like high school all over again. Some of them looked happy or okay to see her other's not so much and she already knew why. The girls from NXT where just visiting for some meeting they where having today at RAW.

"Guys, for those of you who don't know this is Ariel Levesque Stephanie and Hunter's daughter." Nattie introduced.

"Hi." Ariel smiled nervously.

"Hey, nice to meet you girl I'm Trinity." Trinity walked over giving her a small hug.

"I'm Sasha." Sasha said plainly hugging her a bit.

"I'm Becky Lynch." Becky extended her hand shaking her's.

"Hello there." Paige smiled giving her a hug.

"Hey, hun." Layla smiled.

Ariel smiled hugging her back. "Hey, Layla."

"Good to see you again girly you really grown in these past year's." Nikki said hugging her.

Brie pulled her into a hug. "Definitely have dude you look just like Stephanie."

"Right just like a younger version of her." Nicole said.

"So you're the new diva?" Alica asked.

"Foxy be nice." Paige warned.

"I am being nice to her what do you call this." Alica said shaking her hand.

"Acting." Trinity said getting a quick look from Alicia.

"Wo-ah so the rumor's are true." A voice said behind them they turned to see Charlotte Flair. "Little Ariel Levesque is in the building."

Ariel smiled hugging her. "Nice to see you too Char."

"You guys are close?" Brie asked.

"They should be both of them got here because of there daddy's specially her." Alica gestured to Ariel.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Ignore her."

"Yeah, she's just being Alica." Paige waved it off.

Ariel smiled nodding. "Don't worry I'm use to it so it doesn't bother me." She put her suitcase and LV bag down

"So I'm really curious here, is it fun being a McMahon?" Paige asked as Ariel sat down and everybody practically circled wanting to know.

"Ehh." Ariel shrugged plainly. "It has it's up and downs nothing really big though."

"So who trained you?" Nicole asked.

"That should be obvious Nikki." Brie rolled her eye's at her sister's question.

Nicole huffed. "I'm just asking a question Brie."

"No it's okay I was trained by my dad then by my godfather and then by Billy Gun." Ariel answered.

"Who's your godfather?" Becky questioned.

"Shawn Michael's." Ariel said plainly before looking up at shocked faces. "What?"

"The heart break kid himself Shawn Michael's?" Sasha repeated.

"There is only one." Ariel nodded. "He taught me more I wasn't really an amateur back then since I did Indy shows secretly."

"Did your parent's know?" Nikki quickly asked.

"Not until I slipped up but when they found out my dad was mostly the one who was angry and stopped me. I guess he kinda knew if he didn't teach me when I got older I would make my way back to Indy wrestling." Ariel nodded.

"That's cool you don't really look like the rebellious type though." Layla said with a small laugh.

"And that is exactly why I get away with it." Ariel pointed getting laughs from them.

"Your gonna fit in pretty fine around here." Trinity said patting her back.

"Who are you in a story line with?" Becky asked.

"Well I'm gonna be with Charlotte over here," She jerked her thumb back to her. "When the three of you girls finally make your debut. But until then I'm against the twins for now also I will be with The Authority. And they want me to do a story line with Seth Rollins I think his name is, or is it Colby? Anyway just with them kinda playing the evil princess you could say." Ariel replied.

"Talk about special treatment." Alica scoffed getting looks from the girls she rolled her eyes. "What you guys are thinking it I'm still gonna speak my mind boss daughter or not. She comes in here and is probably like what 19 and gets to be with The Authority, Seth, and in a story line with you two." She motioned to the Bella's who just shook there heads.

Ariel nodded. "I get it but I asked to do more thing's with guys and fight them I kinda thought it would be cool to bring that back. Like Chyna, and Lita fought guys I just wanted to bring a little of that back to the WWE. Mostly since that was stuff I enjoyed watching when I was little."

"Out of all the things going on between your dad and Chyna you put her name into the mix?" Alica brow raised.

"That's none of my concern my dad is a grown man and can handle this own problems also I'm 20. And I am not getting any special treatment I just wanted to bring something the fans enjoyed back. So like it or not I'm here and you're not gonna change that I belong here" Ariel rose to her feet walking until stopping bedside Alica so the two where shoulder to shoulder. "But if you don't believe me just wait until we get in the ring. Because I can show you better then I can tell you." Saying that she picked up her bag and walked in the bathroom.

Nikki smiled nodding. "I like her attitude." All the other girl's hummed in agreement as Alica stood there still baffled of what to say.

After getting dressed Nattie along with the Bella's walked around with her getting to know more superstars. Took a while since a lot of people recognized her from when she was a little kid roaming around here. She was sitting at hair and make up playing with her nails taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" Brie asked walking over with Nikki with there hair done and in their ring attire.

"Yeah, what makes you ask?" Ariel looked up.

"Well because you been sitting in that chair and your hair has been done for fifteen minutes now." Nikki pointed out.

Ariel sighed getting up out the chair. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just I do not want to mess this up it's not like I'm debuting at Raw or Smackdown. I'm gonna be debuting at SummerSlam one of the biggest ppv's of the summer. Also I will be debuting during my own mother's match...I can't exactly afford to mess this up."

"Point taken." Brie nodded. "But obviously your parents and WWE trust you to pull it off."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are right I'm gonna go see if I can find them around here." Ariel said but stopped looking in the mirror her hair was straight but curly at the end. Her makeup was black eye liner with smokey gray eye shadow. She was wearing ripped cut up bleached skinny jeans, tennis, and a top like Nikki ring attire top but all white. Walking around she got stopped by a lot of superstars saying hi to them.

"There's my Little Foot!" Paul called out.

Ariel turned and smiled seeing her farther and ran over he caught her in a big hug swinging her around a bit. "Hey daddy!" Ariel giggled before he lowered her feet to the ground letting her go but kept his arm around her. "Where's mommy? I want to see her ring attire I heard she looked goood." She dragged the good nodding with a small pout.

Paul chuckled. "She should be out in a bit but I want you to meet a couple people you will be seeing soon one you might already know." Paul motioned to the four guys.

Ariel smiled but did a double take seeing a familiar face. "Randy!" She quickly left her father side and hugged Randy.

Randy chuckled hugging her back. "Geez kid you really grown up look at you." He pulled back looking at her before hugging her again.

"I know right." Ariel smiled before taking a step back going back to her father's side.

"Yah done?" Paul brow raised playfully.

"For now." Ariel said with a nod.

Paul shook his head. "Well this is Joe Anoi," He gestured to the big guy with the tribal tattoo on his arm. "Jonathan Good but he just goes by Dean or Jon back here." He said referring to the guy with the short brown hair that was sticking to his forehead from sweat. "And this is Colby Lopez." Paul said referring to the smaller guy with the two toned hair.

"Hello it's nice to meet you guys." Ariel smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you to." Joe smiled extended his hand as she quickly shook it.

"Yeah, you can just call me Jon by the way." Jon shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet the company's princess herself." Colby smiled shaking her hand.

Ariel nodded before quickly remembering. "Oh yeah! Your Colby so that means your the guy I'm in the story line with."

"In the flesh." Colby nodded.

"Well I look forward to it." Ariel smiled.

A door opened and Stephanie walked over. "There's my girl!"

"Hi mommy!" Ariel hugged her tight. "You look so pretty I love that look for you not to mention the outfit."

"Thank you sweetheart." Stephanie smiled breaking away fixing her daughters hair a bit. "You ready for later?"

"A little bit still nervous though." Ariel said with a sigh.

"You got this tonight just focus feel the energy and you will do fine that's why me and your farther chose SummerSlam." Stephanie said hugging her again.

Ariel smiled. "Your right besides I'm a McMahon-"

"And a Levesque." Paul said walking over making Stephanie shake her head.

Ariel rolled her eye's playfully. "And a Levesque so I can handle this."

"Your gonna make us proud that I know I'm telling you Shawn is probably waiting by the phone. So as soon as the match is over he can call you." Paul said shaking his head making Ariel giggle.

"Well it's almost time you better go get ready." Stephanie said rubbing her daughters hair down fixing it more.

"Yes mam good luck in your match." She hugged her parents one more time before heading off.

She met up with one of the big security guys in a suit with an ear piece since she was going through the crowd. WWE already figured since she was already known in the indy's and in NXT she couldn't avoid being seen. Some people would see her and she didn't need them blowing her cover the security guy handed her a black cap. Ariel put it on nice and tight and low so nobody wouldn't see her face that much.

"Ready?" The guy asked.

Ariel nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 _ **Summer Slam 'In the ring'**_

The match was underway Stephanie had more offense in the corner before throwing Brie to the mat. Stephanie mocks the "yes!" chant now. Brie blocks a slap and fights back. Stephanie dodges the Yes Lock and slides out of the ring. Brie runs the ropes for a suicide dive but Stephanie meets her at the apron with a big shot to the face. Stephanie starts another "yes!" chant. Brie makes it back in at the 9 count. Stephanie drops her with a DDT for a 2 count. Stephanie keeps control and talks trash to her before hitting her with a blockbuster for a 2 count. Fans began to chant.

 _'You still got it! You still got it! You still got it!'_

As they where saying this Stephanie puts a boot to Brie's back. Stephanie continues to put on a nice performance until Brie kicks her in the face to interrupt some trash talking. Stephanie gets angry now. She charges but Brie hits a Thesz Press and unloads.

Brie with kicks in the corner as fans do the "yes!" chant. Brie gets fired up and tosses Stephanie across the ring. Stephanie looks to try and crawl out of the ring but Brie grabs her leg and unloads in the corner with more strikes. Brie with more kicks as the fans chant. The referee backs her off. Brie tosses Stephanie by her hair again. Brie goes to the second rope and gets a pop before hitting a missile dropkick two count by Brie.

Brie keeps control and out comes Triple H who gets on the apron to distract the ref. Nikki Bella also runs out. Stephanie goes for a Pedigree but Brie turns it into a Yes Lock. Triple H yanks the referee out of the ring by his leg. Brie then kicks Triple H to the floor and stands over him, leading a 'Yes!' chant. Nikki runs in the ring as Stephanie tries crawling out. Stephanie pleads with her. Stephanie backs into Brie and is in between both Twins now.

"Stephanie is stuck in between two Twins with no help." Cole said.

Everybody was cheering this on until a girl jumped over the barricade and ran over grabbing Nikki's foot pulling her down. Nikki fell to the mat before being dragged out and fell to the floor with a slam making everybody ooh.

"What in the hell?" JBL questioned shocked.

"Who is that girl she just jumped over the barricade and attacked Nikki Bella, we may need security." King said.

Stephanie, Triple H, and Brie looked on shocked as the girl picked Nikki up slamming her head on to the announce table. Nikki held her face sliding to the floor the crowd looked on at this confused as everybody else. The girl slid in the ring staring down Stephanie taking a step closer, she yanked her out the way. The girl then decked Brie with a right hook making her fall. The crowd booed as the girl helped Stephanie up before sliding out the ring.

"W-What just happened? What is this all about?" Cole questioned.

Triple H just smirked putting his arm around the girl who's face was still covered up. Stephanie grabs Brie and hits a Pedigree as the ref slid back in the ring she covered her.

"No, no not like this." King pleaded until the bell rang and Stephanie's theme hit.

"Haha! The authority always has a plan boys i told you." JBL celebrated.

Triple H and the girl slid in the ring Nikki crawled in to get her sister the girl looked back at Triple H and he gave her a quick nod. Adjusting her gloves she waited as Nikki was getting to her feet as she turned around, Nikki was hit with a hard superkick. People winced at the sight until the girl took her hat off shaking her hair out, she flipped it back. The crowd went silent until not being able to help it they erupted in cheers of shock.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me!" Cole exclaimed.

"There's no way!" King exclaimed just as shocked.

"It is, the princess herself Alana McMahon! The daughter of the power couple in that ring making an extreme game changer." JBL said.

Alana smiled before raising both her parent's hand in victory and clapping for her mother who was celebrating. Stephanie turned and gave her a big hug smiling along with Hunter who was happy she came. Alana looked down at Nikki and Brie before laughing while tilting her head back as they all got out the ring.

"Guys I mean what does this mean?" Cole asked.

"It means The Authority family has just grown and what a wonderful person to bring in the mix the daughter of the two most successful people here. Look at Alana she has her mother looks just stunning and that superkick." JBL replied.

"Gotta wonder where she learned that one." King joked.

"I can come up with a few suggestions I mean just take a look at that right hook to Brie Bella." Cole said as the jumbo tron replayed the scene before the camera went back to the family at the top of the ramp. "This is a new day dawning for the Diva's division."

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Nothing perosnal girls...actually it is nobody ever disrespect my mother! #WWEPrincessHasArived #Family #SummerSlam_

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That superkick though! #SummerSlam_

 _Alana looks so much like her mother seriously #SummerSlam_

 _Stephanie has back up too #SummerSlam_

 _Oh my God! Alana is in the WWE #YES but why did she have to take out Brie_

 _I'm excited about seeing Alana in WWE see some of her matches in NXT and some from the Indy's you will see why #SummerSlam_

 _Things just got interesting #ThePrincessHasArived #SummerSlam_

 _It's really like looking at a young Stephanie, their daughter is so pretty and evil #SummerSlam_

 ** _Next day on RAW 'In the ring'_**

The Authority where in the ring as Stephanie had on a shirt like Daniel Bryan's that said 'Steph! Steph! Steph!' both Triple H and Stephanie had mics with grins on there faces.

"Well if you didn't see my match this Sunday you really missed out." Stephanie nodded. "Because not only did I show Brie Bella who really has the power but so did our...daughter." The crowd gave this a mixed reaction.

"That's right and if you don't believe us then hey see for yourselves." Triple H scoffed out a laugh the jumbo tron then replayed the ending of the match where Alana attacked Nikki. She then nailed Brie and Stephanie got the win but it showed Alana hitting Nikki with a superkick before the camera's went back to them. Triple H looked to Seth who nodded in approval then to Randy and Kane who shared the same look. "I mean Steph do you want to do the honor's."

"Would love to so ladies and gentlemen please welcome the princess one of our pride and joys, Alana McMahon!" Stephanie said motioning to the ramp.

 _She's a killer queen, She's a killer queen.._

Alana walked out on the ramp getting a loud pop filled with mixed reaction she was wearing the same thing as yesterday but no hat. She smiled holding her arm's out walking down the ramp and jumped on the apron. Doing like the Bella's would do she flipped over the ropes and flipped her hair back. Alana hugged her mother before giving her dad a big hug looking at the three men she shook there hands.

Stopping at Seth her head tilted to the side as he did the same but smirked, she returned it but still shook his hand. She grabbed a mic walking back standing next to her mother as her music died down. Alana listened as the crowd continued to give her a mixed reaction a small smile curved on her lips.

"Okay seriously stop with the I sold out chants because I was never the Bella's friend ever so that doesn't make sense." She rolled her eyes to the small group as Seth and Randy snickered. "Let me make this clear if Brie and Nikki would have never disrespected my mother I wouldn't be doing this. But then again these diva's have been lacking two things lately. One they lack the ability to entertain a crowd, two they lack class." She finished as that got mostly cheers. "I mean come on I really didn't have to get involved my mother had it in the bag. Because I mean look at her some of you wished your mother looked like her don't lie." Alana motioned to Stephanie who smiled. "Anyway let me get to why i'm here-"

 _'You can look but you can't touch, You keep dreaming on the stars above'_

The Bella Twins theme hit as they both walked out holding mic's Alana and Stephanie shared the same looks. They walked up the steps getting in the ring glaring at Alana who glared them both down.

"So that's how you choose to win huh Stephanie?" Brie asked looking at her but standing across from Alana. "You get your daughter to get involved in our match and you know what it proves I was right about you. This right here shows who you really are and that you couldn't beat me by yourself."

Alana was about to take a step until Hunter put an arm in her way Stephanie just smiled raising the mic to her lips. "I find this funny coming from you Brie or do I need to remind you that your sister came out to get involved also. So which proves me right about you actually so how about you and Nikki get the hell out of my ring."

"We-" Brie began.

"I'm sorry did you not hear her she said get out." Alana said glaring at Brie.

"Oh look it's the so called 'Company's princess' who made her debut that supposed to shake the diva's division forever." Nikki mocked.

"Yup and that's exactly what I'm here to do." Alana nodded.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with you." Brie said as the crowd oohed.

"It has everything to do with me because let me ask you guys something real quick." Alana moved her dad's arm taking two steps closer. "How would you two feel if I called your mother a bitch and slapped her on live TV? Wouldn't like that would you? And wouldn't that soon become your business right?" She asked as both twins gave her looks making her smile before it turned into a frown. "Now I just want to make sure of something here so I know that I'm not going crazy. Did you two bimbos really cut me off in mid sentence earlier while I was talking?"

 _'Yes!'_ The crowd answered

Brie nodded. "Sure did."

Alana laughed. "Alright, see I just wanted to make sure before I do this."

Dropping the mic she speared Brie out of the ring the crowd cheered as both girls started trading punches on the floor.

"Here we go guys!" Cole exclaimed.

"That's right Alana is fighting for what's right." JBL encouraged.

"How is this right JBL?" King questioned.

"Because Alana made some valid points you don't come out and disrespect somebody's mother specially a woman like Ms. McMahon." JBL argued.

The refs came down Randy and Kane pulled Alana off as Triple H, Stephanie, and Seth started getting out of the ring. The refs where getting Brie pulled back until Nikki ran over an jumped on Alana as both girls went down. More refs came pulling Nikki off taking her up the ramp with Brie as Alana held her jaw getting up.

"Alana easy." Kane said.

"Did that she just hit me while I couldn't defend myself! Uh-uh! Move!" Alana yelled pushing them out the way running up the ramp.

"Alana doesn't look to happy about getting hit by Nikki." Cole quickly said the crowd cheered as Alana flew the rest of the way jumping on Nikki taking some refs down. "Woah!"

"Flying McMahon!" JBL laughed.

"Alana just flew." King stated.

Alana was unloading on her with punches as they tried to separate them then Brie got loose making it harder.

'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!' Chants broke out.

Randy, Kane, and Seth got Alana off pulling her back as she was still scratching and clawing to get to them. "No! Let me go! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Easy Lana, you will get your hands on them next week." Hunter hugged her as she was still trying to get loose and breathing heavy.

"That's right save all that for next week." Stephanie whispered rubbing her head frowning while watching the twins get dragged away.

"Guys I gotta feeling this feud is just beginning between the Bella's and Alana." King said.

JBL scoffed. "Those Bella's are gonna get what's coming to them you never piss off a McMahon The Authority always has a plan B. Alana you can say is there plan A right now and she isn't livid and to me has every right to be!"

"Stephanie started all this John." Cole said.

"Oh please and Brie wanted to be the one that finish it but lost to her at SummerSlam." JBL fired back.

 _BellaTwins Tweet - We don't know who you think you are AlanaMcMahon but next week your gonna get a little taste of #TwinMagic #Brie_

 _AlanaMcMahon Replies - Oh please you two are so pathetic it's time to squash you out of my way like the annoying little roaches you are #TwinBugs #MyTime_

 _Fan Tweets_

 _LOL Alana's face when the Bella's theme hit #RAW_

 _Alana really flew! #RAW_

 _She shoved Kane and Randy with force #RAW_

 _Don't mess with Alana's mommy #RAW_

 _Alana with that spear that girl is wild with The Authority or not I like her #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana got backstage, letting out a sigh she leaned against the crates pulling out her phone. The crowd booed seeing Seth as the camera showed him.

Alana looked up before over at him giving him a look while nodding. "Can I help you Seth Rollins?" She finally spoke up easing the weird silence, her brow raised.

"Yeah, you dropped this." He held up her silver diamond necklace.

She leaned off the crates taking it from him. "Thank, you must have dropped it while fighting with those two devil twins."

"Guess so well I got a match to prepare for I will see yah Ms. McMahon." He was about to leave, she put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, Seth turned around looking at her. "Something up?"

"You know I like that you where being polite and respectful but my mother is Ms. McMahon my name is just Alana, okay Seth?" She smiled, slapping his shoulder she took her leave.

"Sure will Alana...sure will." He smirked slightly and watched her walk away before the screen went black.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Ooooh Seth is crushing #RAW_

 _Alana and Seth together by next month calling it! #RAW_

 _Future Stephanie & Triple H was just right there #RAW_

 _Seth made his move better hope daddy Hunter approves #RAW_

 _Sparks flying #RAW_

* * *

 **That was chapter one what do you think? Leave me a review and everything and if people really like it I will upload a second chapter. If you're wondering how her theme sounds it's Madison Rayne theme remixed just type it in it and it will pop up. I like the new remixed one better then her old one but I decided to make it Alana's because I like it for her. Also I'm doing the Bella feud different because it was to expected so I wanted to do it when I thought it should happen.**

 **Hashtags used for this chapter**

 **#WWEPrincessHasArived**

 **#Family**

 **#TwinMagic**

 **#MyTime**

 **#TwinBugs**


	2. Jealousy Rising & Cake Time

**Authors Note - Seven reviews since people like it then I will continue it and post another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. Keep them coming but anyway here is chapter two.**

* * *

 _ **Raw backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Nikki backstage on her phone as she got a loud pop. Hearing somebody clear their throat she looked over to her left. The camera showed Alana as she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd, Nikki took a defense stance.

Alana put her hands up in defense. "Easy tiger, I come in peace this time." She smiled.

"What do you want?" Nikki glared.

"Just to ask you a question, you know like how does it feel?" Alana asked.

Nikki brow raised. "How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to always come in second when it comes to Brie?" The crowd oohed at this as Nikki look became a glare again. "I'm just saying everybody is thinking it I mean look who got to face my mother at SummerSlam. Why couldn't it have been you Nikki after all the hell you were put through. But now that Brie is back all eyes are on her like they always have been. And while they are on her Nikki you are just floating around in the back being her back up. I kinda thought you where the strongest and more entertaining twin. But it seems Brie always gets the spotlight shined on her. Look who I am even having my debut match against. It's not Nikki Bella or the Bella Twins it's just against Brie Bella while you just like your whole life sit watching at ringside."

"Whatever." Nikki walked away with a sad look as Alana smirked watching her leave.

Randy came into view with his arm's folded across his chest getting a mixed reaction. "Well?"

"I said all I had to only a matter of time now." Alana tilted her head up at Randy smiling.

"You are so evil." Randy said with a shake of his head, he smirked.

"Damn straight, let's go." She patted his shoulder as they both walked off.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

The Bella's were waiting in the ring with there arm's around each other until The Authority theme hits. They all walked out to a mixed reaction Alana had on her ring attire, she smiled as they all began to walk down.

"Yes, for the first time we get to see Alana McMahon in action she looks ready and stunning." JBL said.

"If this match is one on one, what does she need the rest of the Authority for then John?" Cole asked.

"They are her parents Michael and this is her first debut match what parent wouldn't want to watch this." JBL replied.

"He's kinda got a point there." King nodded.

Kane, Seth, and Randy walked over by the commentators, her parents took seats by the table looking on. Alana got in the ring getting on the second turnbuckle with her first in the air getting the crowd hyped.

She jumped down and took of her jacket throwing it down receiving whistles from the guys. Alana waved over at Nikki who glared at her in return, getting out of the ring she banged on the apron "You got this Brie!" Nikki cheered.

Alana rolled her eyes and shook her head as the ref looked between the two girls. "Ready?" He asked and they both nodded not taking there eye's off each other he motioned for them to ring the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"And this match is underway-Brie Bella wasting no time!" Cole exclaimed as Brie jumped on Alana taking her down as the crowd cheered.

Alana pushed her off getting to her feet in the corner Brie ran to her, Alana quickly moved making Brie hit her face on the turnbuckle instead. She glared back at her before stomping Brie in the mid section until she fell down in the corner, putting her foot on her neck she started choking her.

The ref started to count, she waited until he hit four to remove her foot of her neck. Grabbing her she got a good grip on Brie's hair before throwing her to the middle of the ring, running to the ropes, she bounced off hitting Brie with a low drop kick in the face.

Turning her over she went for the cover. "One! Two-" Brie got the shoulder up.

Picking her up, she whipped her to the ropes, Brie jumped off hitting her with a clothesline sending her to the mat favoring the back of her head. Brie got up yelling getting the crowd hyped up, she saw Alana resting on the ropes she ran hitting her with knee. Her head snapped back, Brie went back she ran to do another one but got kicked in her leg sending her wobbling back. Alana got up and whipped her to the ropes sending her bouncing off.

"Brie bounced off the ropes." Cole said, Alana grabbed her, she spun her hitting Brie with a swinging La Rei Neira backbreaker.

"Whoa! What kind of move was that?" King questioned.

"I don't know but it looked like it hurt I'll tell you that." JBL chuckled.

Slowly getting up, she flipped her hair back as she slammed her foot down on the knee of Brie

"Alana going right after what looks like now an injured knee." Cole says, Brie cried out in pain as she stomped on it again. Alana lifted Brie up by the hair and threw her back into the corner she grabbed her head and continued to slam it back on the turnbuckle. "Alana just has this viscous attitude about her."

The ref counted making Alana stop, she backed up to the middle of the ring with her hands in defense. Running back over, she jumped on the ropes now standing between Brie, she grabbed her head and brought her leg up she started kneeing her repeatedly while screaming.

"Haha, Alana is on fire out there!" JBL praised.

"Such a mean streak." King said.

"That's right Lanie take her down!" Stephanie called out as she was clapping for her daughter.

"Well Stephanie cheering her daughter on." Cole said as the ref began counting.

Alana finally got down and dragged Brie with her. Holding her head up she hit her with an upper cut. "Ooh!" King exclaimed along with the crowd from the impact, Brie fell back in the corner holding her jaw.

"She should be Michael. It's not a crime to cheer your daughter on." JBL snorted.

Brie used the ropes to get up in the corner, Alana ran but was met with a boot to her face, she was stunned as she stumbled back falling to one knee. Brie jumped on the second rope waiting for her to turn around. "Brie mode!" She yelled jumping off, she was met with a Superkick out of nowhere making the crowd go crazy.

"Superkick!" King exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" Triple H clapped.

"My God! It came from out of nowhere and The Authority all has smiles on their faces." Cole said.

"As well they should, did you guys see that impact!" JBL exclaimed.

Alana got up picking up Brie who was still dazed from the kick, she threw her out the ring on the floor, she landed on the floor with a smack. Sliding out she kept her focus on Brie who was using the announce table to get up, she grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Where's that Brie Mode now huh?!" She slammed her face first on the table. "Where is it?!" She did it twice before letting her go.

Backing up she got her fist ready, Brie turned around and ducked her punch she caught herself on the announce table. She turned around but was met with a hard smack across her face as everybody oohed.

"Your never supposed to slap a Princess in the face." JBL pointed out. "I heard it was a new rule backstage."

Alana processed the slap, she turned back to face her and started shaking her head. Brie looked at her crazy before going for another slap, she got her hand grabbed, Alana kneed her in the gut before throwing her back in the ring. Sliding back in she began unloading on Brie with punches making the ref having to pull her off her.

Alana glared walking back over, she sat Brie up and hooked both of her legs in front of Brie. "Time to go for a ride!" She yelled, turning her over she started hitting Brie with the doggy style DDT, she used her legs to pick Brie's head up and bang it in the mat repeatedly.

"That's a new move!" King laughed.

After five times she let her go, she crawled off smirking as she got up to her feet. Alana started taunting the _'Yes!_ ' chant at Brie before picking her up. She quickly put her in the position for the Pedigree.

Brie fought out of it hitting her with a kick, she stumbled back until she hit her with a dropkick making her go over the top rope. Alana went over but the crowd winced and oohed as she hit her face on the apron on the way down. Stephanie and Hunter got up looking over concerned while Kane and Randy walked over getting a better look, Nikki just looked down at Alana with a glare.

Alana began getting up, she looked back at Nikki while making her way to the apron and noticed Nikki still glaring at her. Brie bounced of the ropes and slid down hitting her with a baseball kick. Alana fell into the barricade, holding her back getting up she realized she was now standing between both twins as Brie had got out the the ring and was now on the opposite side of her.

"Oh man just like Summer Slam! But this time Alana is stuck between the two Twins." Cole pointed out.

Alana looked between the two girls as the crowd was cheering this on, she got to her feet and just nodded turning so she could see both of them, Poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek she shrugged.

"I have no problem fighting both of you." She adjusted her glove looking between them waiting for one to jump out there on her.

"Good." Brie said, the crowd cheered as she jumped on her, both girls began trading blows.

Alana punched her in the gut and threw her back in the ring, she used her hand to flip her hair back. Slowly turning back she looked back at Nikki who was still glaring at her, this made her brow raise. "What? You got an eye problem?"

"Shut, up." Nikki fist clenched.

"A little louder." Alana teased, she moved her hair away from her ear.

"I said shut up! What you think you can come in here and ruin me and my sister life!" Nikki yelled.

"Newsflash Nikki!" Alana waved her hand. "Your sister already has been ruining your life! The sooner you realize it the better but hey if you wanna be the twin floating in the background fine by me. I can actually see why people think Brie is better then you because she actually has a spine." She spat to her with an eye roll.

Nikki looked down, Alana got on the apron and before she could get in she was yanked back down. The ref rung the bell as Nikki and Alana began trading blows on the outside as the crowd cheered.

"These girls really hate each other! Look at those blows." King says.

"Nikki had absolutely no right to do this. Brie and Alana where in the middle of a match!" JBL exclaims upset as refs came out to break it up.

"For the second time referees have to come pry these women apart." Cole said.

Brie got down getting in between them as nobody saw Alana crawl away and get helped up by Seth. She held the back of her head glaring as the refs held Nikki back, she was still trying to get loose.

"I have a spine princess remember that!" Nikki yelled. "But you, you will always live in your parents shadow!"

Alana felt like a part of her snapped, Nikki got loose and ran over to her, she pushed Seth back before meeting her halfway as the crowd cheered. They both started fighting again, Nikki rammed Alana into the ring apron and backed up feeling a bit proud for sticking up for herself.

"Hey!" Stephanie yelled about to take a step but Hunter grabbed her.

"Alana has it all handled." He said calmly wrapping Stephanie in a side hug.

"Nikki celebrating-but hey guys look out!" Cole quickly exclaimed as Alana speared Nikki over the announce table.

"Oh my God!" King exclaimed. "Both girls over the table and Alana still throwing those rights."

Alana got up, getting on the announce table she got a running start before she jumped off. The crowd cheered as she landed on Brie and the refs taking them all down.

"Alana taking everybody out!" Cole exclaimed.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ Chants began to start.

She got to her feet and walked back over to the announce table. Grabbing Nikki by her hair she began dragging her to the ring, she threw her inside and stalked behind her with a blank look.

"Come on Alana that's enough. The Authority has to stop her." Cole begged.

"You don't get to tell her when enough is enough and no they're not. Instead they are gonna sit back and watch their daughter make a statement." JBL said.

"But JBL this is enough, that spear look like it took a lot out of Nikki." King spoke up.

"Well she should have moved and not get involved with the match." JBL shrugged.

Alana watched as Nikki began to move, she continued circling her. "How dare you, huh! You ruined my debut match! I'm gonna show you exactly what happens when you mess with me!"

Waiting until Nikki finally was on her feet, Alana quickly ran bouncing off the ropes, she hit her with a cut under neckbreaker. The crowd oohed seeing the impact as Nikki was laid out on her back.

"Vicious neckbreaker by Alana." King said.

"And Alana call's that Game Over." Cole announced.

Alana looked down at a laid out Nikki with the same blank look. "I live in nobody's shadow! You hear me, I'm starting my own legacy!" The Authority got in the ring as Alana stood up Hunter patted her back smiling at the damage she did. Stephanie put an arm around her daughters shoulders sharing a proud look as Alana's theme hit.

"I live in nobody's shadow." Alana mumbled, clenching her fist.

"You sure don't." Hunter smirked before they raised her hands in the air.

"The Authority standing tall tonight over the Bella Twins. Look at the carnage out here and it's all because of Alana." Cole said.

"Yup because Nikki got involved in her match." JBL argued back.

"It's not the last we seen of a brawl or fight between these three I can tell you that." King says.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana is crazy I loved that spear though #RAW_

 _That neckbreaker looked like it hurt #RAW_

 _She is really vicious in the ring, her farther taught her well #RAW_

 _I love Alana, I have to say it #RAW_

 _When Alana snaps she snaps #RAW_

 _This feud between these three is beating the one between AJ & Paige #RAW_

 _The Bella's will win against the Authority #RAW_

 _Alana is a Princess with a mean streak #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - I live in nobody's shadow let that be a lesson to everybody, I am starting my own legacy #ThePrincessStandsTall_

 ** _'Backstage 'On screen'_**

"Ambrose is out of our lives now for good." Seth said to Hunter.

"And all it took was one curb stomp." Hunter joked holding up a finger.

"But don't forget we still have to deal with Roman Reigns later on tonight." Kane spoke up hearing mumbling the camera showed Alana pacing with her hands locked together. "Um should we-"

Hunter shook his head putting a hand up. "She's cooling off don't worry about it. Anyway I expect you two to take care of him that means if you have to do what you did to Ambrose last week on Raw then so be it."

"How dare she say I live in my parents shadow." Alana said shaking her head walking past them, all three men watched her making the crowd laugh. "Can you believe that implant having, red lipstick wearing little bimbo version of a Kardashian. I swear next time I'm beating her and that wannabe Kendall Jenner twin of hers until I can't feel my arms anymore." She trailed off opening the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"I think she's finally calming down." Hunter said with a nod getting both wide eyed looks from Kane, and Seth.

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana as she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side, she was wearing a long sleeve purple dress with a laced collar and smokey eye shadow.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned, the camera showed Seth as he got a mixed reaction as well. Alana showed him a warm smile, she lowered her phone. "Hiya there Rollins." She waved.

Seth chuckled at the way she said it. "Hey, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," She nodded. "Since the Bella's aren't here I could actually wear something pretty without having to get it messed up. But don't let the dress fool you I will smack someone." Looking down at her feet she pointed at her shoes. Might have to take the heels off first though."

He smirked. "Well I have no doubt about that one specially after this past Monday on Raw. Looked like all you saw was black."

Alana scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, about that I didn't mean to push you out of the way like that. It's just when Nikki said that I snapped. I don't like people thinking I need my parents to be something back here and to be forced to live in their shoulder." Alana said, her look saddened as she looked down.

Seth nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder making her look up. "I completely understand and if it means anything I don't think you live in your parents shadow. I personally think you are starting your own legacy and it will live up to your parents legacy here maybe even better."

"That does mean something a lot actually thanks for that Seth." Leaning up she kissed his cheek. "See you later on." She smiled before walking away.

"See yah." He smiled before going his separate way.

 _ **Next Monday Night Raw 'In the ring'**_

Chris Jehrico introduced Randy Orton for the Highlight Reel but The Authority's theme hit instead. They got a mixed reaction Triple H, Randy, Kane, Seth, and Alana walked out together standing on the stage.

All the guys where wearing suits as Alana had on a white long sleeve off the shoulders dress with creases in it her hair was out straight with curls at the end as it dropped around her shoulders and a pair of white round toe heels.

"Now this is how you start off Raw." JBL said excited. "Look at all the Authority, only person that's missing is Stephanie."

They all began walking down the ramp Alana was walking up front next to her farther, she walked up the steps first as Triple H was behind her. He lifted the ropes up allowing her to go under the bottom one, she got some whistles from the crowd. Fixing her hair she rested both hands on her lap with her mic, they all stood there while the music died down.

 _'Alana! Alana! Alana!'_ The fans started chanting her name around the arena.

Alana just smiled, she waved making them cheer, she leaned back into Seth. "I think your hometown likes me." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Really?" Seth asked fake shocked. "I couldn't even tell." He smirked looking down at her, she playfully pushed him, hearing people in the crowd _'Aww'_ he rolled his eyes playfully as Alana giggled.

Chris looked at them before bringing the mic to his lips. "Randy I was expecting you to come by yourself. I wasn't expecting you to bring out your law firm of stuck up, sellout, schnoz, and the wicked witches daughter."

Seth and Alana just smirked laughing at this as Kane got mad and stepped forward. "Chris as director of operations may I remind you-"

"No it's okay Kane I got this." Triple H said taking the mic, he pushed him back slightly. "After all this is Chris Jehrico!" Saying this the crowd cheered, Chris nodded and smirked. "Yup the man that never grew up and I mean that both figuratively and yah know literally." He held up his hand sizing up his height mocking him.

Alana sat back and watched as Chris and her dad trade insults before they all start getting into the World Championship. She listened how her farther said he was re-thinking giving Cena his rematch at Night of Champions. After Randy said he can beat Brock Lesnar, Kane threw his name in there a long with Seth who got a loud pop since he was hometown favorite.

"Well you know what let me get a second opinion on this, Alana?" Triple H said as he turned to her, the mention of her name got cheers.

Alana looked up, she raised the mic to her lips. "Yes?"

"Your always the girl with an opinion, who do you think deserves it?" Triple H asked.

Alana looked at all the men before pondering. "Well...I mean Randy does have a chance of winning then again so does Kane have a good shot and of course Seth does he actually has two." She patted his briefcase getting a smile from him. "But as to who I think deserve it well it's simple it should be-"

John Cena's theme hit. "No he didn't." Alana rested a hand on her hip, she stomped in annoyance, Chris caught this and laughed, she simply shot him a look. John came out to a mixed reaction, instead of running he marched down the ring and grabbed a mic before sliding in the ring. He began pacing as his music started dying down he then stopped looking at Alana and Triple H.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John questioned.

"Okay, one I was talking and you seriously just cut me off, does anybody have respect back there?" She asked. "Or do you always have to beat it into them?" She threw a hand up.

"Oh we have respect but you have to earn it to get it here." John said turning his attention to her.

Alana chuckled. "Ooh see there's were you are wrong, I don't have to earn the respect of anybody back there because at the end of the day your opinions compared to mine are nothing. And who the hell are you for me to give my respect to?" The crowd oohed at this, her smile was now a scowl.

"I'll deal with what you said later but right now grown folks need to have a discussion so take a step back Princess." John said sternly pointing at her as the crowd cheered at this.

"How about you deal with it now..." Alana says taking a step forward, the crowd laughed when Seth and Randy pulled her back near them. "Lucky bastard." She mumbled.

She stood back listening as John began to talk saying how Ric Flair, and Shawn Michael's thought he couldn't beat Triple H either. He said at WrestleMania 21 her dad tapped out to him making her glare, Triple H soon began talking about he knows what's best for business and always have.

"You know I'm starting to think John Cena as WWE Champion isn't best for business anymore." Hunter says taking a step closer to him. "Brock Lesnar ending John Cena at Night of Champions isn't what's best for business either."

"The hell it is." Alana said, the crowd laughed as the guys slowly turned to her. 'What? Everybody in this ring except John was thinking it so don't look at me for saying it." She shrugged.

Seth then spoke up about his briefcase being plan B until Randy pleaded his case that was until Chris spoke up again. Randy then called Roman Reigns a piece of crap and if he was here he would drop him right now.

"Randy calm down I just got an idea and dad I think you may like this. What if tonight-" Alana was cut off by Romans music making her eyes widen in anger. "What the hell man?"

"Poor Alana she hasn't been able to get a word in because of Chris and John now that hot head Roman Reigns." JBL said, Roman made his way down and jumped over the barricade, he got into the ring.

"Is Alana your favorite diva or something now John?" Cole asked.

"She sure is that woman represents the true meaning of a Diva. Also unlike you Michael I have respect for the McMahon family and I support The Authority." JBL replied as Cole rolled his eyes at this.

Roman looked at Randy giving him a 'I'm here now' look, he raised the mic to his lips as his music died down. "Well I'm here now Randy, come on drop me." Randy was gonna take a step but Triple H help up his arm up stopping him, Roman nodded. "That's what I thought all talk."

Alana sighed tapping her foot as Roman decided to throw his name into the title picture making her role her eyes. Soon all the men began arguing, she whispered her idea to her farther since he was just watching as well.

He nodded liking her plan. "Go on and announce it that's if you can get all of them to quiet down." He motioned to the arguing men.

"Guys." Alana spoke up, she walked between them but they were still going back and forth. "Guys if you could just let me say something." Alana took a deep breath as they were all still arguing and ignoring her. "Would you all just-" Getting fed up Alana let out a loud high pitched scream in frustration, they all winced holding their ears.

"Wow that's loud!" King shouted. "What a pair of lungs Alana has on her."

Seeing she had peoples attention she finally stopped, coughing she fixed herself and flipped her hair back. "Thank you." She nodded as the crowd shared a small laugh. "Now you see John if you would have let me finish I was gonna earlier you would have heard me tell my dad to let you keep your match. But instead you interrupted me which means now I have to give you a little bit of disrespect back and show you what happens when people cut me off."

"Bu-" Chris began.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth I'm talking!" She yelled at Chris, he put his hands up in defense. "See all of you have something to prove to may dad, so you are gonna do just that in tonight's main event. After discussing it with my farther he agreed that tonight it will be John Cena, Chris Jehrico, and Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and Kane. So let's see who will stand tall or who will just straight up fall. It's time to show what men you really are tonight and some of you aren't even that to be honest."

Triple H smirked proudly standing next to his daughter. "And me, Alana, and Stephanie will be sitting right over there observing and watching the entire match. Because like I said earlier it's what's best for business."

"Also if any of you EVER interrupt me again I will not talk, scream, or throw a fit. I'm just going to straight up knock the hell out of you." The crowd gave a mixed reaction, she dropped the mic as The Authority's theme hit.

They all began getting out, Randy opened the ropes as she got out and walked down the steps, hearing cheering Alana turned around and saw Seth trying to blindside Roman with the case but Roman ducked it, and hit him with a uppercut. Seth rolls out holding his jaw as Kane and Alana helped him back up, Roman picked up his briefcase making Seth kirk out.

"You give me that! Give that back right now!" Seth yelled pointing to Roman who smirked and threw it, it hit him in the gut making him fall back. Alana put a hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh as Seth got up and began yelling at him, she just grabbed his arm and started pulling him up the ramp while he continued to yell.

 **WWE Exclusive**

The camera showed Renee with a mic. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time Alana McMahon." She introduced.

Alana came into view as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction as she just smiled. "Hiya, Renee." She waved.

"Alana I see your wearing a dress again." Renee pointed out.

"Sure am, I mean I'm a girly girl at heart, what can I say? But like I said before, dress or not I will still fight." Alana smiled winking.

"We know that but Alana these past two weeks you and the Bella's have just been in these all out brawls. I mean will it ever come to an end between you three?"

Alana sighed. "It will at Night of Champions actually and I won't be taking on just one Bella but both of them. Twin magic will come to an end and I will show them they are not as good as they think they are. I am the Princess and I plan to become the top girl here and I don't care if I have to kick them both out my way to get there."

"You are gonna take on both Bella's in a match?" Renee asked shocked.

"Didn't I just say that Renee?" Alana asked raising a brow.

"You did." Renee nodded.

Alana closed her eye's sighing. "Good, because I hate repeating myself-"

Renee quickly moved as Alana was cut off by getting a cake thrown on her, the crowd oohed as she fell. "Aaah! Alana is covered in cake." King exclaimed.

The Bella's laughed as the camera showed them they got a loud pop from the crowd. "Guess princesses can have there cake and eat it to, huh Brie?" Nikki laughed as they high fived each other before leaving.

Refs came over and some security guys in suits as they tried to help Alana up but she let out a blood hurdling scream making them wince and hold their ears from her loud pitched scream.

"LOOK AT ME!" Alana yelled grabbing one of the guys yanking him down to the ground. "I look...RIDICULOUS! WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THIS?! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-IDIOTS!" The crowd laughed as she began hitting the guy with her heel. "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE TWINS! NOBODY EMBARRASSES ME LIKE THIS! NOBODY!" They helped Alana to her feet, she began walking down the hall but fell back on her butt getting laughs again she started crying in frustration. "WHERE IS MY DADDY?! THIS ISN'T RIGHT I DESERVE BETTER!" Alana screamed kicking on the floor.

"Poor Alana, how dare you two laugh at this? This is absolute childish games the Bella's are doing." JBL shook this head.

"Poor Alana? Did you not see what she did to them last week JBL?" Cole asked between laughs.

"So what this was absolutely uncalled for that woman is a McMahon she deserves respect." JBL defended.

King shook his head still laughing. "I gotta agree with Michael the Bella's are getting a little payback in there own way."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! NOBODY DOES THIS TO ME AND SEES TOMORROW! AND DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET ME A TOWEL YOU IDIOT!" Alana yelled at a ref who jumped and ran to get one as she was still kirking out.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That was to funny, Alana reaction was priceless #RAW_

 _Poor Alana that's not how a princess should be treated #RAW_

 _Iowa love's Alana just like a certain...Architect #RAW_

 _Alana was covered all in that white sheet cake #RAW_

 _Well we can see why Alana can't dress up #RAW_

 _That poor security guy was really getting beat with her heel #RAW_

 _Alana can really scream, geez #RAW_

 _The Bella's will pay for that you never screw with the Princess #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - You think this is over nobody throws cake on me! My dang hair smells like frosting now #DangIt #PissedOff #BellasGoingDown_

 _TheBellaTwins Tweets - We were only trying to be nice and welcome you to the WWE, you made a big mistake at Night Of Champions your going down princess #BellaArmy_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana who got a loud mixed reaction, her hair was up in a high pony tail as she was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and white tank top.

Her chest was heaving in and out, her eye's where red and puffy from crying as she was mumbling threats.

"Oh man Alana is all cleaned up and is on the hunt!" King exclaimed.

Alana walked until she saw the locker room for Diva's. Taking a deep breath she kicked it open with a loud bang getting everybody's attention. "You little bitch! You are so dead!" She yelled at Nikki, she tackled her with a scream and started unloading on her with punches.

"Alana! Alana! Stop it!" Layla yelled as her and more Diva's tried breaking it up.

As if not hearing Alana broke free, she jumped back on Nikki as the two began fighting again but was now outside the locker room. Somebody grabbed Alana from behind the crowd cheered seeing it was Brie, she turned around giving her a uppercut before kneeing her in the stomach. Taking her down with a tackle she began banging her head in the floor.

"Who do you think you are huh?! Nobody does that to me damnit! Nobody!" Alana shouted as more people came to try and break it up.

"I love that woman's evil side. It isn't over until she says it is!" JBL exclaimed happy.

Nikki jumped back in, Triple H came over yelling out order's to the security and refs. "Get them off! Break them up! You two get her!"

The refs pulled them off as all three women were still scratching and clawing to get away, Alana low blowed one of the refs and all three girls got free, jumping back on each other again like a collision, they began fighting while the crowd continued to cheer this on.

"These girls just won't quit." Cole said looking on.

"But Alana is holding her own she may be the only girl back there that can actually handle both Bella's by herself." JBL said.

"Gotta agree with you on that one JBL. Look at her go." King agreed.

The refs got them apart again but managed to keep them separated this time, Triple H walked over to Alana who was still seething. He saw his daughter still trying to get loose, to her everybody she saw right now was a Bella. "I'm gonna kill em...they're gonna pay in this life or the next that's if they even make if to then." Alana mumbled.

"Lanie calm down you will get them very soon, okay? Just take a deep breath and relax." He rubbed her head.

"Uh sir what do you want us to do with her, let her go?" One ref asked.

"I'll keep her with me." Randy walked over.

Triple H nodded. "I gotta get those Bella's situated keep her safe and out of trouble Randy." He pointed at him with a stern tone.

"I will." Randy walked over, the refs let her go and Alana went to run but he picked her up. He let out a sigh as she was still struggling and fighting to get free. "Calm down Alana, easy." Walking off with her the camera went black as it went to commercial.

Coming back, the camera showed Alana sitting on a bench in a well furnished locker room. Her legs were crossed and her arm's were folded over her chest as her one leg was shaking as she was still angry about what happened with the Bella's.

"I'm not a baby anymore Randy there is no need to watch me like a kid." She looked back at him.

Randy nodded. "No your not a baby anymore. But you do need somebody to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Alana smirked. "Can't help it. Getting in trouble is what I do best man you know that."

"I know, even as a kid you were doing something back here you weren't supposed to." Randy gave her amused look, she gave him a smile. "See that's the smile I wanna see and you know me and your family haven't always been good friends."

"Noo." Alana gasped fake shocked. "I never noticed man." She shook her head.

Randy rolled his eyes before sitting down on the bench next to her. "Like I said me and your family hasn't always been on good terms. But it's different this time so if you need my help with anything or back up out there I got your back and I'm always gonna be here for you so just know that."

"No matter what?" Her brow raised.

"No matter what." Randy nodded getting a smile from her, she hugged him making the crowd _'Aww'_ at this.

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat, the camera showed Seth with his arms crossed across his chest as he got a loud pop from the crowd.

Alana broke the hug smiling over at him. "Hey, Seth."

Looking over at her he smiled and sent her a nod. "Hey, your dad had me to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks again for the talk Randy." Alana hugged him one more time before getting up and heading to the door. "You coming Seth?"

"Yeah, just go on I'll be right behind you sweetheart." He said as he was still looking at Randy but this time with a glare.

"Kk." She blushed a bit from hearing him call her that, she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Problem?" Randy asked as he stood up,

Seth just glared. "There won't be Randy as long as you keep your distance from the championship and Alana." The crowd oohed.

"Last time I checked neither one of them belong to you so I don't have to do anything." Randy got in his face.

Seth smirked. "Not yet there not...but they will be." After a couple more seconds of looks Seth left out the room as Randy watched him leave with a glare.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Seth is getting jealous #RAW_

 _You heard Seth the championship and Alana isn't his... yet #RAW_

 _Alana doesn't like to let people have the last laugh at all #RAW_

 _Alana and The Bella's just keep going at it I can't wait until Night of Champions! #ThePrincessVsTheBellas_

 _Seth does not want anybody touching his future girl #RAW_

 _Randy better keep his distance that was a mean glare Seth gave him #RAW_

 _I can't wait to see them as a couple...it's coming! #RAW_

 _Has anybody else been sitting here trying to combine Seth and Alana names? SethLana? Or Rollana? #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Alana was sitting in between her farther and mother, she was laying her head on her mothers shoulder while Stephanie had her arm around her. They were watching the main event match and instead of her hair being in a pony tail it was out draped around her shoulders.

"Alana looked like she is finally calmed down. Guess because Stephanie is here now." King said as the camera showed them.

"Yeah, and she seems to be causing some cracks in The Authority between Seth and Randy." Cole said.

"Oh no she isn't Randy was just being a good friend and saying if Alana needs him he's there for her. There is nothing wrong with that." JBL defended.

"What about Seth then?" Cole asked.

"He just cares for her a lot Michael there is nothing wrong with that either." JBL scoffed.

Jericho and Seth were tagged in.

Jericho hits Seth with a Codebreaker, Alana lifted her head up from her mother's shoulder concerned when he went pin him, Kane broke up the pin and this allowed Seth to tag in Randy. Jericho was now trapped in a chin lock applied by Orton. but starts to chop out of it, but he soon runs into a powerslam for a two count. Alana put her head back down watching after seeing they were okay. Soon Cena gets tagged in the crowd erupts as Cena ducks a clothesline and hits a flying shoulder block. Cena hits a back suplex powerbomb before giving Rollins a big boot. Kane goes for a Chokeslam, but Jericho attacks him from behind. Orton attacks Jericho, and they brawl outside the ring while Cena hits a clothesline on Kane before dropping Rollins on the back of his head with a back suplex.

Alana lifted her head up fully so she could see, Cena then hits the AA on Seth and stares at Alana as he does. "Is that good enough for you three!" Cena yells at them as Alana glares at him Cena tags in Reigns and he hits the Spear.

"1!"

"2!"

"3! Ring the bell!" The ref signalled.

"Your winner's of this match, Roman Reigns! John Cena! & Chris Jehrico!" Lillian announced.

Alana picked up Seth briefcase and went over to check on him, Cena gets in Triple H's face after the match. Seth took his briefcase from Alana and tries to attack him from behind with it but Cena gives him an AA on the commentary table breaking it in the process, Alana covered her mouth in shock.

"I will defeat Brock Lesnar at Night of Champions!" Cena said pointing to Triple H as his music hits, he gets back in the ring to celebrate with the others.

Alana walked over standing between her parents looking on before going over to Seth trying to help him up, she heard him groan in pain and got down on her knee's letting him rest his head on her her lap. Taking her hand's she rested one on his shoulder and the other one on the side of his head. "You gotta do something about him." Alana said glaring in the ring at John before looking back down at Seth with concerned eye's.

"Don't worry we will." Triple H said looking at the ring with a nod as the three men celebrated, he felt a tap on his shoulder turning around he saw Stephanie. "What is it?"

"Do you see what I do?" She asked moving to the side showing the two of them.

Triple H looked at Seth as his head was still on his daughters lap, a small smirk curved on his lips as he slowly nodded. "I do now Steph...I do now."

* * *

 **That was chapter two and don't worry the feud between Nikki and Brie is still gonna happen just doing it different. Also if you wanna know how Alana's cut under neckbreaker would look if she did it the go watch, Top 25 Moves Of AJ Styles it should be the first video that pops up and is move number 21. Watch that because a lot of moves that will be named that she does will be in there so if you wanna know how it would look just watch the video. Again thanks for the reviews remember your feedback keeps me writing this story but, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in the chapter**

 **#ThePrincessStandsTall**

 **#PissedOff**

 **#DangIt**

 **#BellasGoingDown**

 **#BellaArmy**


	3. Future Power Couple & A Contract Signing

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys means a lot hopefully I get more followers but the reviews mostly keep me writing. Anyway here is chapter three hope people like it, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_

The Bella Twins were in a match against Paige and AJ, Nikki pinned Paige for the win as their music hit. The ref raised both girls hands as they celebrated.

Nikki got knocked down from behind, the crowd gave a mixed reaction seeing Alana with the Diva's title in hand

"Alana with a cheap shot from behind with the title. I mean where did she even come from!?" Cole exclaimed, Brie went to hit her. Alana ducked and hit her with the title right on the head sending her down. "And now the same to Brie!" She threw the title to the side.

"No one knows but I can't say they didn't have it coming. Alana was completely embarrassed last week by those two." JBL said nodding.

Alana threw Brie out of the ring before turning her attention to Nikki she watched as she was trying to get up.

"There is no emotion in Alana's face right now." Cole said as Nikki was now making it to her feet, Alana ran to the ropes and bounced off hitting her with a Game Over. "And Alana with the Game Over to Nikki!"

"If she hits that at Night of Champions it will be all she wrote." JBL says.

Flipping her hair back Alana smirked down at Nikki, her theme hit as she slid out of the ring. She saw Paige getting up, her music died down as she was just staring at the current Diva's Champion, she tilted her head at her curiously.

"What is Alana thinking?" King quickly asked.

"Nothing nice I can tell you that." Cole replied, Alana looked like she was about to leave until she hit Paige with a Superkick getting a loud pop for this. "Superkick to Paige!" Cole exclaimed.

"That girl is a friend to no one." JBL said.

"Yeah, but why did she do that to Paige?" King asked.

"Because she can and she is sending a statement to the Diva's locker room and to the champion herself." JBL replied.

Her theme hit again as she just looked down at Paige, shrugging carelessly she started walking to the ramp. Walking backwards she looked at her damage she caused and started laughing.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _The princess striked back that's for sure #RAW_

 _I LOVE when Alana hits a superkick #RAW_

 _I wonder did the Young Bucks teach her how to superkick like that #RAW_

 _Alana just did that because she could I really doubt there was a reason behind it #RAW_

 _The girl is good at being bad #RAW_

 _She definitely was sending a message, but exactly where did she come from? #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - I'm like the Princess Ninja, let that be a lesson to every Diva I don't care who you are if I wanna kick you I will #NinjaPrincess #FreeKicks #NoHardFeelings_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

It was Roman vs Randy for a Summer Slam rematch. Roman hit Randy with a Superman punch as both guys were down, Randy held his jaw signaling his hand for somebody to come on.

Alana walked out to a mixed reaction with Kane and Seth. She had on skinny blue jeans, a black tank top and a pair of heels as her hair was in a pony tail.

"Get out here!" Alana called out, workers in black ran down to the ring as they began walking down the ramp.

"W-Wait a minute who are these guys?" Cole asked.

"I don't know but-what are they doing?" JBL then asked confused when he saw them doing something around the ring.

The bell rang for disqualification when Kane and Seth got in the ring and began beating down Roman. Alana slid in helping Randy to his feet before yelling at the workers to hurry up and go faster.

"All done!" One guy yelled.

"Your done?" Alana looked at him, he nodded. "Alright lower it! Bring it down!" She raised a hand motioning them to lower something.

"What is Alana-oh my God!" Cole exclaimed as the steel cage used for Bray Wyatt, and Chris Jehrico's match began to lower. "The steel cage is being lowered around the ring!"

"That's what all those crew members where doing out here." King said.

Alana turned around when she heard the crowd cheering, Roman was now up and fighting back, she quickly tried to signal them to stop lowering the cage.

Roman pushed Randy who fell into her by mistake, she fell on her hands and knees. He threw Kane out and then Seth who landed on Kane as both men were now down. Alana shook her head, the plan had backfired, crawling she tried to get out before the cage hit the bottom. Seth threw a chair in and reached for her hand, she reached for his but Alana was stopped by somebody grabbing her foot, the crowd was roaring in cheers.

"Oh no, no Alana don't turn around!" JBL warned.

"The cage is lowered Seth didn't make it and Alana is stuck in there with that man." Cole said. "Roman Reigns."

Taking a deep breath she slowly turned around and saw Roman Reigns behind her, her eye's widened. She screamed when he dragged her back to him, he pulled her up by her arm.

Alana was shaking her head trying to at least reason with him. "Don't do this to me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It wasn't even my idea!" She exclaimed as he now had a good grip on her arm.

"Roman is enjoying this guys and Seth is around the cage pacing not knowing what to do." Cole says.

"Roman you let her go right now! That girl did nothing wrong! How dare the WWE universe cheer this on." JBL said.

Randy quickly attacked Roman from behind making him let Alana go, she landed in the corner. Getting up she saw Roman was getting the upper hand on him and was about to go for the chair but stopped when she saw Randy get hit with a spear.

"This has to be the biggest backfired plan in history." Cole said amused.

"I have to agree with that one this plan truly backfired." JBL agreed.

Roman picked up the chair and was going to hit Randy with it, Alana got in the way with her hands in a praying motion, the crowd booed as Roman hesitated. "Don't! You did enough we will leave you alone I promise." He lowered the chair obviously not going to do it, seeing something out the corner of his eye Roman turned around. As he did Seth jumped off from the top of the cage hitting him with a cross body as both men fell.

"My God! It looked like Seth jumped out of the sky!" King exclaimed.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ Was now being chanted through the arena.

Alana got up quickly going over to Seth who was holding his mid section, Kane soon came in and stomped Roman down. Randy now got his self together and grabbed the chair walking over, he pushed Kane back. He looked over and saw Seth and Alana okay before turning his attention back to Roman.

He began assaulting him with the chair on his chest before turning him around and hit him with shot after shot on the back. After hitting him in the back with it a couple times he lifted Roman up to his knees.

"Alana!" Randy called out she looked up he signaled her over with a hand, she walked over looking down at a beaten Roman. "All yours."

Grabbing Roman's chin she turned it up to look at her. "You should have hit me with that chair when you had the chance.: She shook her head. "Today just isn't your day Roman buddy!" Backing up a bit, she spun hitting him with a spinning heel kick to the face making him drop to the mat.

Everybody winced at the impact as some people began to boo her, she shrugged it off smiling. "That was a vicious spinning heel kick and she had heels on." Cole said.

"Roman's own fault he put his hands on her she doesn't take kindly to disrespect." JBL retorted. "He should have taken the shot like Alana told him."

Randy pointed over at Seth. "Finish this!" He yelled.

Seth walked over, he gets Roman's head in position under the chair and gets down on one knee. "You owe me Roman! I made you! You owe me your entire career!" He yelled before picking him up, the crowd started chanting _'You sold out'_ to him. Bouncing off the ropes Seth hits Roman with a Curb Stomp on the steel chair as the crowd booed this.

They all stood looking down at Roman, Seth theme hit. He looked over resting a hand on Alana's back. "You alright?"

"Sure am." She smiled looking down at Roman.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That spinning heel kick look like it hurt and she had heels on #RAW_

 _Seth literally flew out the air you might as well say #RAW_

 _He jumped off a cage for her if that's not love I don't know what to tell you #RAW_

 _Those heels Alana had on where BAD #RAW_

 _I wonder does Stephanie and Triple H see what we do #RAW_

 _Roman should have still swung the chair sorry but the girl is just as strong and evil as them #RAW_

 _The princess and her kingdom stands tall #RAW_

 ** _Next Monday night Raw backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana who got a mixed reaction from the crowd, she was standing in her parents office on her phone.

Her hair was in curls, the left side was tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a white off the shoulders Air Hardy shirt with silver and black designs. A pair of gray cargo skinny pants with pockets on the side, some gray leather finger less gloves, and a pair of gray heels.

"Hey, Hunt-" Seth walked in but stopped seeing it was just Alana who looked up from her phone, he looked her up and down. "Wow."

"What? Is it ugly?" Alana moved her hands to show her outfit more.

Seth eyes were to focused on her but soon snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh no, no I was just expecting your parents here but I got you instead."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked putting her phone away.

"Not at all sweetheart." He put his hands up in defense.

Alana smiled nodding. "Well I was actually hopping I run into you before my contract signing with those thing twins."

"Really?" Seth took a step closer, it was t the point where if he took another there would be no space between them.

Alana noticed this and swallowed the lump in her throat, she nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were fine from jumping off that cell. That looked like it really hurt."

"Who cares I can handle it I just had to make sure you didn't get hit with that chair. Roman probably wouldn't have but couldn't take any chances." Seth said.

"You jumped off there for me?" She looked up a bit shocked.

"Well it wasn't for Randy." He rolled his eyes at the name.

"Thank, you and my parent's did tell me that you have a match against Roman tonight." Alana put her hands in her pockets.

Seth nodded. "Good finally can put a end to this but how about you come with me this time."

"Watching you in a match up close?" She asked and got a nod. "I love to besides my signing is after that anyway." She nodded.

"I'll definitely be out there for that too, but let's go." He switched his briefcase to his other hand holding out his other one to her.

Smiling Alana took his hand as they left out.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I knew Seth jumped off there for her #RAW_

 _They are so cute! #RAW_

 _Alana has a guy jumping off a cage for her and it's Seth Rollins...I want to be her #RAW_

 _I love when her hair is curled, she looks like a young Stephanie #RAW_

 _Can't wait for the contract signing between The Bella's and Alana we know it's gonna end in chaos #RAW_

 _Definitely loving them two together there's the future Stephanie & Triple H #RAW_

 _Power couple coming our way #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Roman was in the ring waiting, Seth theme hit, he walked out with Alana as the two got a loud pop with mixed reactions. Seth held his briefcase up in the air slapping it before taking Alana's hand again as they walked down the ramp.

"Look at them do you know what people are calling those two right now?" JBL asked.

"Evil." Cole replied getting a laugh from King.

"No you twit they are getting called the future power couple and I am starting to believe that. Look how close they're getting, I'm telling you right now I would be a huge Seth and Alana fan." JBL nodded excited.

"Thought you already where." King said.

Seth got in the ring holding up his briefcase before handing it off to Alana, she watched him take his leather body vest off. Seth caught this and smirked as she just shrugged with a smirk of her own, not caring that she was caught staring at him. His music began to die down, the ref soon rung the bell.

Alana watched the match go back and forth she soon saw why her dad took an interest in Seth, he was great in the ring. She remembered her mother's word's from earlier _"Choose wisely and be happy."_ she definitely knew what she meant now.

Turning her attention back to the ring she saw Roman trapped in a chin lock but begins to fights up, Seth tries to suplex him. Roman blocks it and hits one of his own, he then clotheslines him in the corner and punches him down, getting out of the ring, he goes for an apron dropkick. Alana like last time blocks him, Roman stopped now hesitant as she gave him a look that said 'Don't even think about it.' This allowed Seth to get up, she quickly moves when Seth uses his foot to kick Roman back.

"Alana with the distraction allowed Seth to get back in it." Cole said.

"It was not a distraction." JBL defended.

"What do you call it then John?" Cole asked.

"Protecting." JBL replied in a duh tone.

"Oh please." Cole scoffed.

Roman shook it off getting on the apron, Seth quickly dropkicks him off he ran bouncing off the ropes hitting a suicide dive through the second rope. Seth throws him back into the ring and covers him.

"One! Two-" Roman managed to kick out.

Alana groaned. "This guy just won't give up." She shook her head.

The match continued back and forth again as Seth hits some quick kicks to the face of Roman. He bounced off the ropes for a Curb Stomp but he ducked it, bouncing off the ropes Roman Speared him down out of nowhere and covered him.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as Roman's theme hit, Roman got his hand raised as he celebrated on the second rope and soon slid out.

Seth was recovering from the spear as Alana slid in the ring with his briefcase , she knelled down beside him putting a hand on his shoulder. He was on his knee's holding his stomach glaring at Roman who exited through the crowd.

"Don't worry it's just one win. You still got a match against him at Night of Champions." He just nodded and allowed her to help him up he took his briefcase from her as she grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go."

She looked up at him smiling until Seth moved closer like earlier but this time no space was left between them. Everybody was looking some people cheering this on as Seth brought his hand up cupping the right side of her cheek tilting her head back a bit.

His chest was still heaving in and out from his match, Alana felt her heart beating a bit faster feeling his chest against hers. "Your not gonna stop me are you?" Seth said.

"No." She shook her head. "Want me to?"

Seth smirked before bending down kissing her softly as the crowd cheered for this. Dropping his case he wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her hands on his arms.

"It's happening! What did I tell you." JBL bragged.

"You seem more happy about this kiss then the two doing it." Cole joked.

"Because the future has officially began Cole that's why. King knows what I'm talking about." JBL pointed.

"Don't you put me in this...are those two gonna break for air anytime soon!" King laughed.

They soon pulled away as Seth theme hit he rested his forehead against hers, both of them were smirking at one another while he intertwined his fingers with Alana's. She was all his and now there wasn't a person that was gonna change that, he had the Money in the Bank briefcase and now Alana.

Pulling away he got out the ring and held the ropes open for her as she got out. He jumped down but rested both hands on her hips helping her down with him, he didn't let go until her heels where firmly on the ground.

"You know this means your all mine now, right?" He raised a brow.

"I sure do." She smiled, he put an arm around her as she put her arm around his waist. They began walking up the ramp, getting to the top she raised their hands in the air as they got a loud pop.

"Look at that Michael the future WWE power couple is standing up there." JBL said.

"You really are dead set on calling them the future power couple aren't you?" Cole asked amused.

"Sure am, you got Mr. Money in the Bank and the Princess of WWE daughter of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H standing up there, tell me that doesn't scream future power couple?" JBL asked.

"He has a point with that one." King nodded.

"I know I do." JBL laughed.

Cole shook his head. "Anyway, still to come The Bella's and Alana's Contract signing for Night of Champions."

"Get ready for complete chaos." JBL stated.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That kiss was real don't care what anybody says #RAW_

 _Aww I really love them together future power couple #RAW_

 _So does this mean they are a thing now? Hope so they really need to be #RAW_

 _I'm a Seth and Alana fan so that just made my day right there #RAW_

 _FINALLY! About time this day came #RAW_

 _I wonder what does Triple H and Stephanie say about this #RAW_

 _Are they dating foreal? Because that kiss was...wow is all I can say #RAW_

 _I think they are dating in real life probably are #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana who had her arm still rested around Seth waist as he had her pulled into him while they walked backstage. Both of them stopped when a figure blocked there way, the camera showed Triple H who got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Hey, dad." Alana finally broke the silence.

"Lanie." He nodded. "You mind giving us a minute?" Hunter asked, his eyes still planted on Seth.

"Sure I gotta go get ready for my signing anyway. I'll catch up with you when I'm done." She patted Seth's chest before walking away.

Seth waited until she was out of sight, he looked back to Hunter. "This is about what just happened isn't it?" He asked.

Hunter nodded taking a step closer so they where face to face. "I'm only gonna tell you this once so make sure you listen to me Seth. I'm not talking to you as the COO, I am talking to you as Alana's farther my first daughter and still to this day my little girl that I protect by any means. She has one time-" He held up a finger. "to come to me crying telling me you hurt her or broke her heart, one time. And Seth if she does you won't be the future because you won't get to see it, understand?" He said as the last part got oohs from the crowd.

"I understand completely. I won't hurt her and I'm not gonna let anybody else either." Seth said giving him a serious look.

"Alright good luck then and I will be watching." Hunter shook his hand.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

The ring was set up for the contract signing, Triple H was standing in the ring as The Bella's where making there way to the ring. They got in the ring and sat at the two black comfy chairs waiting for Alana.

Her theme soon hit, she walked out with Seth as the two got a loud mixed reaction. Walking down the ramp they headed up the steps, she got in the ring and went to sit down until Seth pulled her back gently so his lips where by her ear.

"Remember the plan." He whispered as she nodded.

Alana sat down in the chair, crossing her legs she leaned back looking at the sisters with a smirk.

"Tonight just like with Stephanie last time, I am not in this ring as the COO of WWE. I'm in here as a farther to watch my daughter continue to make a name for herself and to dominate this business like I taught her to. See there is no doubt in my mind that she will be the one standing tall this Sunday." Hunter put the mic down.

"Aww thanks daddy." She put hand over her chest with a smile.

"Wow, are you two done?" Nikki asked getting cheers from the crowd. "You know that was really sweet but it doesn't change what's really gonna happen at Night of Champions. I refuse to let some girl who barely knows a thing about this business ruin what me and my sister have. Alana you made the biggest mistake by deciding you can take on both of us at the same time. At Night Of Champions your family is gonna be very disappointed because we will be the ones standing tall over you." Everybody oohed as Nikki dropped the mic and signed the contract with Brie.

Alana just rolled her eyes, she slowly raised the mic to her lips. "That was some speech it really was but let me tell you the things that were wrong in that little speech." She leaned forward. "I know more about this business then the two of you, hell I'm sure it's obvious that I know more about wrestling then the two of you. I have worked for everything I have and trained for it nobody helped in get here but me it was me training for 6 to 5 hours in a ring every day nobody else." She stood up now glaring down at the two of them. "You think taking on the two of you is really a challenge for me?" Her brow raised. "I was once in a Triple Threat matches with guys and still won and came out on top. But for some reason you think I made a big mistake getting involved with this? YOU made the mistake by calling my mother out her name putting your hands on her and disrespecting her in this ring, MY families ring. So that leaves me no choice but to make examples out of the two of you. Your both playing a game that you can not win and come Sunday...game over bitches." The crowd gave her a mixed reaction for this as she dropped the mic before signing the contract, she threw the pen down and slid the book to her father.

All three girls stood up glaring each other down, Alana turned her attention to Brie. Out of no where she pulled something out her back pocket. Aiming it at Brie she sprayed the small bottle of stuff in her face. "Alana spraying something in the face of Brie Bella!" Cole exclaimed, Brie fell back holding her eyes.

"What was that hair spray?!" King exclaimed.

Nikki looked down at her sister concerned, she got whacked on the head from behind with contract book sending her to the mat. Jumping over the table she unloaded on Nikki with punches as Seth pulled the table back giving her more room to move.

"Now this was unfair." Cole said.

"No it's not it's called having a plan. Seth probably taught her that." JBL retorted. "You can't feel sorry for them. Somebody is just finally beating The Bella's at their own game."

Brie getting herself together ran to attack Alana, she caught her in mid run and hit her with a hard spine buster. "And a spinebuster out of nowhere from Alana! Did you hear that impact?" Cole asked.

Holding her back Brie rolled out the way, going back to Nikki she picked her and put her in position for the Pedigree. Hooking her arms she let out a wicked laugh before hitting it. This got a loud mixed reaction, Alana used her hand to flip her hair back, rising up to her feet Seth and Triple H stood by her side smirking.

Her theme hit as they raised her hands in the air, Triple H pointed to her getting a mixed reaction.

"This could very well be the scene at Night of Champions." King said.

"I truly think this will be scene at Night of Champions, Alana McMahon will be standing tall." JBL says confident.

"Look at the smirks on the faces of Triple H and Seth Rollins." Cole pointed out, Triple H patted their backs leaving out the ring.

Seth pulled her closer to him. "You know sweetheart this could be the start of a beautiful future."

"Aww come on I was supposed to say that." Alana pouted.

"To slow, maybe next time." Seth smirked when she slapped his chest playfully. He bent down and started kissing her as Raw went off the air.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana standing tall once again #RAW_

 _It will all be Game over #RAW_

 _Future power couple standing tall tonight #RAW_

 _I can't wait for Night of Champions, I'm strictly #TeamBella_

 _If I was Seth I wouldn't break Alana's heart Triple H face was so serious I would be afraid to do it #RAW_

 _The farther approves that relationship but gave Seth one warning not two but one that means strike one Seth is out #RAW_

 _Alana really nailed that Pedigree once again her farther taught her well #RAW_

 _Night of Champions is gonna be awesome! #RAW_

 _I'm on #TeamAlana for Night of Champions let's face it the girl is with The Authority #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Hope your eyes feel better by Sunday Brie, like I said this Sunday #GameOver the Princess is always gonna stand tall *wink*_

* * *

 **That was chapter three, don't forget to leave me a review and what not. I hope people liked it. See everybody in the next update where I plan to shake things up just a little, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#GameOver**

 **#TeamBella**

 **#NinjaPrincess**

 **#FreeKicks**

 **#NoHardFeelings**


	4. Night Of Champions & A Interview

**Authors Note - Gonna be a bit longer so bear with me on this one, thanks so much for the reviews guys! They keep me writing but for those who have been asking, Ariel will be in Total Divas but in the fourth season which is pretty far from the story. But don't worry she will be in it but enough of me talking here is chapter four.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Ariel slammed her hand on the horn of the car. Renee started laughing from the passenger seat, she looked over at her. "Don't laugh at my pain."

"Your road rage is hilarious." Renee pointed at her face receiving a fake smile from Ariel making her laugh again. "Dude, have you seen the tweets about you and Colby?"

"Sure did some girls adore it others want my head in a Christmas box wrapped up with a pink bow." Ariel smirked, continuing to drive. "They want your to I'm not in this ship alone."

Renee shrugged. "I mean I don't get why but that's kinda the reason I keep quiet about it. It's not like Jon cares if people do but at the same time we don't want people all up in our business, you know?"

Ariel nodded. "No I get it but the difference is you two are dating. Me and Colby aren't, it's just an on screen thing." She stopped at a red light, she noticed Renee giving her a look making her brow raise. "What?"

"You like him." Renee grinned pointing as she watched Ariel blush. "Ha! Told you."

"Get out my car Renee. When I pick the guys up I'm going to tell Jon you went crazy and jumped out while I was driving." Ariel said plainly while Renee started laughing.

Ariel liked the other Diva's in the locker room but she clicked with Renee more then any girl back there. It took them traveling together for one night to find out they had a lot of stuff in common and were both goofy.

"Funny thing is he might believe you to." Renee shook her head. "But, do you like Colby?"

"God." Ariel groaned rolling her eyes.

"Come on just be truthful with yourself for once." She held up a finger.

"I guess I do." Ariel shrugged. "We have our little moments but nothing major."

"Might as well tell him." Renee said as her phone vibrated, she pulled it out reading the text.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I would feel like such a idiot if he rejected me and that would be so embarrassing." She sat back once she pulled up in front of the hotel.

Renee sighed. "Won't hurt if you try. Yow know what they say, Yolo girl."

"You are such a clown with a capital C." Ariel laughed getting out once she saw Colby, and Jon. "You guys are lucky I like driving trucks and not punch buggies." She smirked opening the trunk up, she was wearing black leggings, a white long sleeve crop top. And a pair of white high top tennis as her hair was in a long fish tail braid over her shoulder.

"Renee said you where a punch buggie girl though." Jon joked putting his suitcase in.

"All lies!" Renee called out the window.

"Thanks again for coming though shorty." Jon ruffled her hair a bit.

"I'm taller then Colby though." She pointed to him.

Colby laughed nudging her. "You wish don't you."

"I am taller then you Rollins." Ariel turned to him.

"Prove it." His brow raised challenging her, he watched with an amused smile as she stood on her tipy toes trying to get up there. "Stretch a little more your almost there seriously."

"Oh hush." She huffed giving up. In one quick movement she took his hat from him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully as she danced to the drivers side. "Alright let's go Night of Champions awaits us all." She opened the door.

"Thank, you." Colby said speed walking past taking his back.

"That was cold Lopez." She shook her head getting in, buckling back up she saw Renee smirking. "Shut up." She pointed.

Renee put her hands up in defense looking back at Jon. "Hey you, how was filming?"

"Actually pretty fun it was really no different from what I do now. But I got to do a lot of my stunts so it was pretty cool." Jon nodded. "I can't wait to get back and beat up golden boy right here."

"I am not golden." Colby defended.

"Your hair is on the side." Ariel pointed out getting laughs from Jon and Renee.

"Focus on the road McMahon." He pointed, she threw a hand up in defense.

Jon shook his head. "Did you guys here about Joe?"

"Yeah, and no doubt they changed tonight up like crazy. But I hope his surgery goes well though." Colby said as they all agreed.

"Well I did enjoy my small day off." Renee stretched.

"What did you do?" Jon asked.

"Mostly relax." She shrugged. "But SHE was over here reading Fanfiction laughing throughout the night." Renee smiled pointed to Ariel.

The guys slowly turned to look at her. "Really Ariel?" Colby brow raised.

"Yes really! Okay, say what you want but some of them are really funny and entertaining to read especially Jon's. Renee usually gets portrayed as the evil sneaky vindictive ex girlfriend." Ariel laughed making Renee playfully glare at her, Jon started laughing

Renee turned back looking at him, she nodded her head to Ariel. "Do not laugh at her. It's not funny I'm hardly in some."

"Jealous?" Ariel's brow raised.

"No, no I am not." She shook her head.

"Anything else weird on there?" Colby asked.

"Lets just say they are some weird pairings on there." Ariel said making them look at her. "All our fans...have wild imaginations. Ooh look the fans out here already." She pointed.

"That means I gotta get let out inside." Jon groaned making Renee snicker. "I can hear you."

"I wasn't exactly trying to be quite." Renee smiled.

"You could go in right there. Your not the only one making a shocking return." Ariel parked, she pointed to the door by the the trucks.

Jon nodded. "Cool' I'll see you people inside." Getting out, he grabbed his stuff out the trunk, he walked over and the security let him through.

After making sure he got in Ariel drove up to the part stopping , fans where over by the other side behind a gate cheering. There was a lot of security and more Superstars and Diva's that had just arrived to.

Ariel got out first the small crowd cheered seeing her, some of them started chanting her name. Smiling she waved back at them until Colby got out definitely making them go crazy for this followed by Renee.

"Man my suitcase got heavier I think." Ariel said letting it hit the ground. "Woo, that took some damn work."

"You probably packed to much clothes." Renee said almost in a knowing tone. "You know like you always do."

"Hehe." Ariel giggled, getting low chuckles from them. She backed up but realized something was missing. "Wait where's my LV backpack?"

"That brown bag?" Colby asked as she nodded. "In the middle backseat.

"No I need that bag!" Ariel yelled, running she jumped in the trunk before it could fully close. She popped back out from the backseat door. "Got it!" She held it out making Colby and Renee shake there heads at this.

Ariel got in the locker room knowing she had to get dressed and be in the chair by a certain time and her attire was changed up for the night.

She wore black jeans shorts, a light pink Air Hardy crop sleeveless shirt with black designs. Black fishnets and black socks, black knee pads, and a pair of pink Dr. Martins to match her shirt with a black bottom and her leather finger less gloves.

Putting on a Dolph Ziggler hoodie, she headed out and got her makeup and things done. She got it in curls before getting it pinned up. "Just come back twenty minute's before your match so I can take them out." She patted her shoulder.

"Kk, thanks Ciara." She smiled before taking her leave.

Going to catering she grabbed a water and sat down at a table pulling out her phone. She started scrolling down her Twitter feed, seeing somebody walk over she had looked up to see Colby. "Hiya." She waved.

"Hey." He smiled sitting down, he looked her hair over. "What's going on up here?" He motioned to her hair with an open palm.

"Pin curl action." She tapped one of her curls.

"I see." He nodded. "So, are you ready for tonight?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Ariel waved her hand in a sort of motion. "Somewhat but I think we got this." She nudged him.

Colby nodded. "You know we do, but you like Cross Fit right?"

"Yeah, it's my thing." She shrugged.

"There's one here that I used to go to in town and I wondered, did you wanna come with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Definitely could use a workout. Yeah I'm in." Ariel nodded.

"Good, well I gotta go finish getting ready. I will see you out there." Colby got up walking off.

Ariel just sat back smiling and saw Renee walk over grinning. "Ooh I saw that."She pointed.

"Saw what?" Ariel asked innocently.

"Don't you play dumb," Renee sat down next to her. "Did Colby just ask you out?"

"No, he invited me to do crossfit with him tomorrow and I agreed." Ariel shrugged.

"See that's a start. Obviously he likes you, your probably the first girl back here he asked to go." Renee nodded.

"Guess I am wait, what time is it?" She quickly asked.

Renee pressed a button on her phone. "8:30."

"Aww damn gotta go, wish me luck tonight!" Ariel called out running off down the corridor.

"Good luck!" Renee called out.

 _ **Night of Champions 'In the ring'**_

The Bella's did there taunt flipping over the top rope, Alana's theme hit cutting theirs short, she came out with Seth getting a loud mixed reaction. She unzipped her jacket smirking over at Seth who shared the same look, taking her hand they walked down the ramp.

"Alana looks ready for tonight and loving the new look. This means she's all about business." JBL said.

"Have to admit she looks amazing tonight." King agreed.

"I see Seth is by her side." Cole pointed out, Alana got in the ring before getting on the second rope raising her fist in the air.

"Why wouldn't he be? It's his girlfriends first PPV match and he is out here to support her." JBL nodded.

Alana jumped of the rope, taking off her jacket she threw it out of the ring. Looking over at The Bella's she smiled waving at them, sending both girls a little wink. Brie and Nikki shared confused looks wondering what was going through that mind of hers.

"Is Alana smiling?" Cole asked.

"You say like she never smiles." JBL retorted.

"She does." King nodded. "When she is beating somebody up."

Brie decided to start things off the ref looked between them. "You girl's ready?" He asked as they nodded. "Ring the bell!" He signaled.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

They circled around each other before locking up, Brie powered her into the corner, the ref began to count and both women slowly let go as Brie started backing up. Alana used this chance to kick her before throwing right and left punches. Brie stumbled back only to get hit with a drop kick, grabbing her up by the hair Alana threw her to the corner.

Getting a good running start she ran to the corner. "Alana running back to the corner." Cole said, grabbing Brie she Monkey flipped her out the corner, the crowd oohed and cheered from how high she went.

"Wow!" King exclaimed. "Did you see the height?"

"Talk about launched." JBL joked

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth clapped.

Brie held her back in the corner, Alana did a quick kick up with a cocky smirk. "There's that cocky attitude of Alana showing." Cole says.

Nikki tagged herself in as the crowd cheered, Alana backed up nodding while motioning her to bring it.

"Now things just got interesting, The two women who dislike each other the most, it is about to be a brawl in that ring." JBL said amused.

Circling around each other they locked up until Nikki pushed her off, Alana slid stopping on one knee. Giving her a look she stood up as they locked up one more time, Alana got her in a side headlock, Nikki pushed her off. Going to the ropes she bounced off, running she ducked a clothesline while shaking Nikki up a bit in the process. Bouncing off the other side she jumped up, Alana hit Nikki with a hurricarrana.

"Alana with a hurricarrana out of nowhere!" Cole shouted, holding her back Nikki looked over at her shocked. Alana was signaling her to come on as the crowd was cheering this on. "Nikki in a bit of shock. I don't think she was expecting this from Alana who is telling her to come on."

"She should have suspected it. You are in there with The Games daughter, her dad prepared her for matches like this a long time ago." JBL said.

Nikki got to her feet, brushing her hands off she ran to her only for Alana to duck out of the way. turning around just in time she caught Alana's foot. Alana shook her head, bringing her other foot up she hit her with an enzuguri, dropping Nikki she got down for the cover.

"One! Two-" Nikki kicked out. "Two!" The ref repeated.

Alana frowned going over to the corner, she got on the second turnbuckle waiting as Nikki was getting to her feet. Turning around Alana jumped off, Nikki hit her with a forearm. "Oh my God!" Cole exclaimed, the crowd cheered as Seth eye's widen in shock, Alana hit the mat and was now laid out not moving.

"Forearm right on the button! Alana looks out!" JBL shouts.

Nikki got down hooking her leg, the ref swooped down. "One! Two! Thr-" Alana kicked out, the crowd cheered shocked as was everybody else.

"How did she kick out of that?" King asked shocked.

"Guys Nikki, and Brie can't believe it Seth look like he almost passed out." Cole pointed as the camera showed Seth.

He ran a hand through his hair, he started banging on the mat. "Come on Alana! Get back in this!" He yelled.

Nikki picked her up by her hair, pushing her back Alana slapped her hard across making everybody ooh. Taking it in Nikki slapped her back, the two started exchanging punches until Alana ducked from one of hers, she kneed her in the gut. Grabbing her head she dropped down giving her a stunner, Nikki held her jaw while Alana got back up and whipped her into the corner.

Running back she jumped up there standing between the second ropes, looking down at Nikki. "Uh, oh." JBL says. "I know what's coming here!"

Screaming she grabbed her head and began kneeing her repeatedly until the ref got to a count of four, Alana dropped down pulling her out the corner. She whipped Nikki to the ropes, bouncing off she caught her, swinging Nikki she gave her a swinging La Renira backbreaker.

"A mean backbreaker by Alana." Cole says.

She got down hooking both of Nikki legs. "One! Two! Th-" Nikki got the shoulder up making Alana pull her hair in frustration.

"Nikki kicking out just in time." King said. "Alana obviously not to happy about that." He laughed as she was fussing at the ref.

Nikki got up and went to tag in Brie, without even looking Alana had grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand she slammed her down. Falling to the mat Nikki held the back of her head, Alana's hair fell in her face as her chest was heaving in and out she got down and crawled on top of Nikki getting whistles from the males in the crowd.

Picking her head up, she slammed it back down with more force then last time. "You just had to kick out! Didn't I tell you, you were going to regret this, didn't I?! You should have listened to me Nikki!" Alana screamed at her.

The ref was yelling at her to let go of Nikki's hair, shaking her head at her, she pulled her up to her feet with her. She threw her into her sister, Brie fell on the floor with a smack.

Alana smirked holding up the L to her forehead with her fingers. "Losers." She sung, turning back to Nikki she planted a foot on her hair while she lifted her arms up. Nikki screamed as the ref was yelling at Alana to stop and let her hair go.

"Alana trying to rip the hair out of Nikki Bella's head." Cole said as she finally let her go.

"I love when that vicious side of Alana comes out it makes her even more dangerous. The woman is smart, keep Brie off the apron that way Nikki has nobody to tag in completely brilliant." JBL praised. "This match has pretty much been all the Princess."

Alana got down putting her knee in Nikki's back, as was still hurting from the backbreaker from earlier, she slammed her knee down again. Standing up she pulled up Nikki who began to fight back, the crowd was behind her cheering her on. Alana quickly whipped her to the ropes and ran to her, both women hit each other with clotheslines.

"Both girls down! Can Nikki make the tag is the question." King said, as Brie was back on the apron begging for the tag.

Nikki was making it to her corner until Alana grabbed her leg, using both feet she kicked her back and tagged Brie in. The crowd cheered as Brie ran in hitting her with clothesline after clothesline, she fell down by the ropes. Letting out a yell Brie ran hitting her with a low knee to the face, Alana held her face sliding out the ring. Brie slid out as Nikki came around to the other side and ran to her to, Alana quickly jumped on the apron letting them collide into each other.

Looking back she waited, The Bella's turned around she jumped hitting a moonsaw. "Moonsaw off the apron!" Cole exclaimed, they moved up, she missed and landed on her feet. "Both girls wisely moving but Alana still on her feet." Turning around both twins hit her with a superkick. "Superkick to Alana from both Brie and Nikki!"

The crowd cheered, Alana was stunned for a bit before falling to the floor as Seth looked on shocked.

Brie threw Alana back in the ring and high fived Nikki, Alana quickly got back up. Taking a run, she bounced off the ropes hitting a suicide dive through the second rope.

"Going a little high risk!" King shouted as she landed on both of them, all three girls were down on the floor laid.

' _This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ Chants started going around the arena.

Seth walked over checking on Alana. "I agree this is awesome all three woman are out right now. We went from moonsaw, to superkick to suicide dive." JBL said.

"These girl's are pushing themselves to the absolute limit tonight." King stated.

The ref was on five as Alana and Brie crawled back in the ring making him stop the count at six. Alana was in the corner picking herself up as Brie was the first to her feet, she ran to her only to get a boot to the face. Jumping on the second turnbuckle she grabbed her, letting out an angry scream she jumped off hitting a Tornado DDT on Brie.

Alana hooked her leg laying over her. "One! Two! Thr-" Nikki jumped in making the save for her sister.

"And Nikki makes the save!" Cole announced.

Alana rolled over to the apron, getting up she waited for both Bella's, they turned around she jumped up hitting both girls with springboard dropkick. Nikki rolled out the ring on to the floor, she picked Brie up and grabbed her about to end it, the crowd cheered once Brie reversed it, grabbing her arm getting her down trying to apply the Yes Lock.

"Look it! Brie going for the Yes lock! Can she get it?" Cole asked.

"She's got it!" King exclaimed as Brie had it locked in and Alana was screaming reaching forward something. "Is Alana going to tap out to Brie Bella?"

"Alana is trying to crawl and make it to the ropes the best she can. Crawl Alana crawl!" JBL shouts.

Moving back Alana hooked feet on the ropes making the referee yell and tell Brie to let go the crowd booed as she did, Alana held her arm. Brie went over to the corner waiting as Alana was getting up and turning around, she ran to her, Alana hit her with a superkick.

"Superkick! From out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

"The impact of that kick! Now I definitely felt that one." JBL said.

Alana got up from off her knees glaring at Brie. turning around she got clotheslined over the top rope by Nikki. She fell but got caught by Seth who was right there as he got a mixed reaction for this. Letting her get down, she slid back in as Nikki and her were now face to face, she backed up into Brie making her quickly turn to look at her. Her eyes widened wondering how she was up from that superkick so fast.

"Stuck in between two twins. It's not gonna end well for Alana." Cole said.

 _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_ The fans started chanting all through the arena.

"Game over princess." Brie said.

Alana shook her head. "Now should you really be the one saying that in the situation you are about to be in?"

"What?" Brie gave her a look.

"Plan-B." Alana said slowly with a smile.

"Plan what?" Brie asked confused.

Nikki walked and was now standing next to Alana, the chants slowly died down as everybody looked on confused. She was standing next to her with a motionless look as Seth was on the outside smirking.

"W-Wait a minute what's going on?" Cole asked confused, Brie was about to say something until Nikki hit her with a forearm to the face, everybody watched shock. "What in the hell? Nikki just decked her own sister!" Cole exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" King asked still shocked.

"I think Alana's plan B just happened that's what." JBL said.

Alana smirked while she picked Brie up, Nikki just leaned back against the ropes as Alana stood Brie up to her feet. Running to the ropes, she bounced off hitting her with a Game Over, she hooked her legs.

"One!"

"No not like this!" Cole begged. "Not again."

"Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as Alana's theme.

"Your winner of this match, Alana!" Lillian announced.

Seth quickly slid in hugging Alana, he raised her hand as the crowd booed, she took her hand down, turning around she walked over to Nikki who was still looking down at Brie with a cold look.

Alana held her hand out to Nikki smiling, the crowd chanted _'No'_ Nikki looked down at Brie one last time. Returning the smile she took Alana's hand as the crowd booed, they walked back over as Seth raised both girl's hands in victory.

"Guys this is a scene I never thought I see. Nikki betrayed her own sister to join The Authority." Cole shook his head.

"I saw it coming from a mile away, Nikki is tired of living in Brie's shadow so she joined Alana a wise choice. Who doesn't wanna be on Team Authority? Seriously, Alana said I could be apart if I wanted." JBL nodded.

"Yeah right, but guys we just witnessed something that's going to shake up the Diva's division for good." King said.

They all got out of the ring, Seth picked up Alana in one arm, she held on to him he hoisted is briefcase in the air laughing. Nikki was still smiling walking backwards with them clapping for Alana.

"Forget about that, let's not take away that Alana won her PPV debut match against The Bella's!" JBL clapped. "I know her parent's are proud."

"She just beat Brie, John." Cole said.

"So what it's going in the books as she beat both Bella Twins so it doesn't matter." JBL fired back.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That Diva's match was awesome, best one I seen this year #NightOfChampions_

 _Nikki traded on her sister for Alana #NightOfChampions_

 _I'm liking Alana's new ring attire #NightOfChampions_

 _How could Nikki do that to her own sister it was still a good match though #NightOfChampions_

 _The Bella's Superkick was okay I still love Alana's better though #NightOfChampions_

 _The princess stood tall like she said she would #NightOfChampions_

 _Okay the way Seth is carrying her makes me fan girl just a bit #NightOfChampions_

 _AlanaMcMhaon - Hahahaha plan B I ove plan B just like my daddy I lways have one Brie just wasn't included #ThePrincessWins #IAlwaysWin_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Seth Rollins and Alana were in the ring as his music was still going, her hair was still out but she had her jacket back on. She was hugging Seth waist talking to him, saying something the camera had caught Seth laughing at what she said to him.

"Look at the future power couple guys!" JBL exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, both of them look extra happy tonight." Cole said.

"Why wouldn't they be? It's a good day to be in the Authority." JBL chuckled, Seth music finally died off while the crowd booed the two of them.

Seth sighed. "Isn't it amazing how life works out sometimes?" He starts talking. "I mean, just crazy. One minute you're on top of the world and the next... you're Roman Reigns." He says with a laugh. "I mean it's just crazy, right sweetheart?" He asks looking over at Alana.

Alana nodded. "Yeah, man just wow Roman I really hope you feel better and make a full recover-" She snorted out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She waved as the crowd booed. "Seth I can't say it with a straight face dude I just can't." The crowd booed as the both of them started laughing.

"Alright, alright were done joking around..for now." Seth said looking back at her, Alana giggled. "Now, my former partner and brother in The Shield was scheduled to be here tonight and face me in a one on one match. Well, I got word yesterday that Roman was rushed to a hospital here in Nashville. But emergency surgery is no excuse for not showing up here tonight!" He spat, getting a nod from Alana. "But in the interest of fairness and in the interest of justice, I'm going to give Roman Reigns a chance, I'm going to give Roman Reigns ten seconds to get here and face me. Otherwise I'm going to have to accept Roman Reigns forfeit and going to have my hand raised in victory by my beautiful girlfriend I might add." He gestured to Alana.

"Aww." Alana smiled, she pecked his lips getting a mixed reaction for this.

Seth smiled putting his arm around her. "Now Referee, if you would be so kind and ring the bell." He says looking over at the ref that had stood in the corner.

The ref signaled for the bell, he begins to count to ten as Seth and Alana just look around shrugging at each other. The ref made it to ten and the bell rang making the crowd boo as Alana hugged Seth congratulating him.

"The winner of this match as a result of a forfeit, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced before getting out of the ring.

The ref was about to leave while she was still hugging Seth. "Hold-it-right-there!" She said as he jumped from hearing her voice out of nowhere. "Your not slick get over here and raise his hand to." She said.

"Yeah!" Seth nods in agreement and holds his hand out to the ref.

The ref rolls his eyes, but raises Seth's arm anyway along with Alana as the crowd booed.

"See that wasn't hard. Now get out." Alana pointed to the exit, wasting no time the ref left out the ring.

 _'We want Ambrose! We want Ambrose!'_ Chants started up.

"Aww you guys want Ambrose?" Alana asked with a pout as they all cheered she smiled until it dropped into a frown. "Well your not getting him because hes not here, sorry." She shrugged, they booed, she looked back over to Seth. "You know Seth I think they're really upset because they didn't see you in action. To be honest I am to because I really like watching you in the ring."

"You, know Alana I am upset to and disappointed." Seth starts. "I'm disappointed in Roman Reigns. Roman isn't half the man I thought he was! He's sure not man enough to show up here tonight and face me. Which leaves me in a bind, he left me high and dry and got you upset something I do not like to see. So I have no choice but to rectify the situation and do something to make you guys, and my girl happy." He says holding Alana closer to him. "Luckily, I am a opportunist." He says looking down at his briefcase "And the Authority is all about providing opportunity, right?"

"We sure are and nothing but fair." Alana agreed the crowd booed. "Oh shut, up."

Seth smirked at this before raising the mic back to his lips.

"So, right now I would like to issue an open challenge because that's the kind of guy I am! That's the kind of competitor I am! I'm going to issue an open challenge to anybody, anybody in that locker room who wants to come out here and have a match with me right now!" He moved his arm from around Alana as they both looked to the ramp. "Anybody?" He yells.

"Nobody is that stupid." Alana snorted out getting a laugh from Seth as they waited.

"Come on! I am giving somebody the opportunity of a lifetime to step in the ring with Mr. Money in the Bank." Seth held up his briefcase.

They kept laughing until on the Jumbo tron it showed a taxi pulling up backstage through the parking lot in the arena. The crowd roared in cheers when Dean Ambrose stepped out slamming the taxi door shut. Alana and Seth eye's widened as Seth started pacing while protesting.

"Oh my- it's Dean Ambrose! It's Dean Ambrose!" Cole exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" JBL asked.

"Dean Ambrose!" King exclaimed happily as he was storming through the back.

"That's the man that Seth Rollins drove his skull through cinder blocks." Cole reminded.

"No, no, no!" Alana grabbed the ref. "Did you know about this!" She asks shaking him pointing to the ramp, he quickly shook his head as Dean's theme hit.

"Alana and Seth are freaking out." Cole said amused, Dean walked out on the ramp getting a loud pop.

Seth pulled off his leather vest, and lightly pushes Alana out the way as Dean runs in the ring, he attacks him and began unloading on him with punches. Alana quickly slid out the ring to avoid being hit and saw Seth get thrown over the top rope, Dean jumped down and glanced over at her before turning his attention back to Seth.

Alana quickly ran up the ramp. "Mommy! Daddy! Oh where the hell is security when you need them!" She ran backstage.

"Alana ran to the back guys." Cole said.

"I would run away to." King joked.

"She probably went to get help against this lunatic Ambrose! Who didn't even pay his cab fare! This is unacceptable Ambrose has no business here!" JBL exclaimed outraged.

Seth went to pedigree Ambrose on the concrete but Dean reversed it flipping him instead as Seth back hit the concrete. Alana and her parents along with security quickly came out, Dean clotheslined Seth over the barricade and was now by the stage.

"Get him!" Alana yelled in a duh tone, they quickly ran over breaking it up grabbing Dean.

"They got this look Seth's right there." Hunter rubbed her back pointing to Seth who escaped the chaos on his hands and knees.

Alana quickly ran over to him helping him up letting him hold on to her, hearing commotion she turned and saw Dean jump off a part from the stage. He landed on the security taking them all out except one, her dad was freaking out trying to catch him as he jumped on the other one running across.

Seth quickly looked up, before he had time to move her Dean had jumped on both him and Alana taking them down.

"Dean just took out Seth and Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

"See what I'm talking about? He is crazy he didn't even care that there was a female in the way! Ambrose belongs in a straight jacket." JBL shook his head disgusted.

The crowd cheered as Stephanie eye's went wide, Hunter was in rage and quickly went over to her as Dean was still fighting Seth back down the ramp. Stephanie kneeled down helping her daughter up to her feet, her hair was now all in her face.

"Oh hell no." Alana shook her head breaking away, the crowd cheered as she started marching down the ramp.

"Uh, oh I think Dean Ambrose may wanna turn around." King warned.

Alana slid in the ring, Dean went to punch Seth who quickly rolled out of the way, Dean turned around right into a superkick.

"Alana just superkicked Dean Ambrose!" Cole exclaimed.

"Good, he absolutely deserved it." JBL clapped.

Before Dean could register what happened security tackled him, pinning him down and began to tie his hand together behind his back. The crowd booed, Seth was holding on to Alana as she was kneeled down beside him glaring at Dean who was being dragged out the ring.

The security was carrying him up the ramp as he was shouting stuff at Seth and Alana who glared getting to their feet. Grabbing his briefcase they slid out meeting Stephanie and Hunter halfway at the top of the ramp, talking with them about what happened. Hunter hugged Alana making sure she was okay, getting to the ramp they raised Seth hand in the air getting boo's, before heading to the back with not so happy looks.

 ** _Later on 'In the ring'_**

It was Brock Lesnar vs John Cena in the main event Cena pulls Lesnar back again and applies the STF. Cena breaks it and drops a fourth AA.

As Cena goes in for the cover, Seth Rollins rolls in and breaks it up, cracking his Money in the Bank briefcase over the back of Cena. The crowd gave an mixed reaction seeing this, Alana slid in behind him as Cena was getting up turning around she hit him with a superkick as some people cheered for this.

"Alana, and Seth Rollins getting involved!" Cole exclaimed.

"Looks like Seth wants to cash in his Money in the Bank contract and what a right way to do that." JBL said.

The kick sends Cena to the outside of the ring, Seth goes outside saying he wants to cash it in. "Ladies and gentleman, Seth Rollins is cashing in his Money in the Bank, contract."

Out the corner of her eye she saw Brock on his hands, he was sitting up now on his knees. Glaring Alana spun and hit him with a hard spinning heel kick to the face knocking him down as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Oh my god did she just-" King stopped as he looked on speechless.

"Alana just hit Brock Lesnar with a vicious spinning heel kick!" Cole exclaimed.

"She just hit a spinning heel kick on the beast incarnate." JBL said still shocked.

Paul Heyman eyes widened, both hands were on his head as she slid out the ring, she shot him a smirk over her shoulder. Brock was getting back up, he was still dazed from the kick, Seth ran and hit him with a Curb Stomp. Seth was waiting for the ref but John Cena recovered and ran in the ring attacking Seth before the bell could ring.

Seth managed to run out the ring, Alana grabbed his briefcase, he took her hand as they ran back up the ramp.

"The bell never rung I don't think. So Seth Rollins is still Mr. Money in the Bank." Cole said.

"That's right and Brock Lesnar is still champion." JBL said with a nod.

"You fools!" John yelled at them as a smirk appeared on Alana's face.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana really hit a spinning heel kick on Brock Lesnar? I love that girl she has more guts then certain men in the back #NightOfChampions_

 _Dean Ambrose is back! I know he felt that superkick though #NightOfChampions_

 _Dean really jumped on both of them it's good to have the Lunatic Dean Ambrose back #NightOfChampions_

 _Alana has just been handing out superkicks left and right #NightOfChampions_

 _Paul Heyman face when Alana gave that kick to Brock Lesnar #NightOfChampions_

 _I don't think Alana likes Brock Lesnar let's forget what he did to her dad and Grandfarther #NightOfChampions_

 _I love Alana and Seth together #NightOfChampions_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - You had that one coming Cena, sorry no title for you #MaybeNextTime #Loser_

* * *

"My freaking legs hurt." Ariel was on the floor at the Cross Fit gym stretching her legs.

"Maybe because you superkick with your right and your left." Colby said dropping the weight to the floor.

Ariel nodded getting to her feet. "Yeah, the only reason I know how to do it with my left is because Matt taught me." She walked over, jumping up on the high wood blocks she let out a sigh.

"Matt? From the Young Bucks?" He asked, whipping his forehead off with his towel.

"The one and only, when I use to do Indy shows I met him and his twin brother Nick." She hit a back flip off landing on her feet, looking back. "Haven't seen them in a couple months though. Since their doing New Japan and ROH stuff like that."

"One of them your boyfriend or something?" Colby brow raised walking past.

"No you jerk where good friends." Spinning around she kicked him in the butt.

"Hey," Colby warned playfully glaring at her. Ariel stuck her tongue out at him. "I still can't believe you did Indy shows either."

"How come?" Her head cocked to the side

"Because look who your dad is and who he knows could have got them to train you, speaking of that who trained you before them?" Colby asked now curious.

"I actually got taught by my dad but not seriously at the time. I then went to some Indy shows and learned a bit from the trainers there and an old friend of mine Brian Kendrick taught me a to." She said with a nod.. "But the Indy scene ended for me after five months, I slipped up and my dad found out. You could almost say I was banned and mostly because I was young and they didn't know I was. So my dad knew he couldn't stop me once I got older and started training me foreal, along with my godfather Shawn of course. Guess he still didn't want his daughter in the Indy scene, probably wouldn't be in his words a 'Good image'." Ariel rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Sorry I'm probably boring you with my old stories."

"No, you're not besides they sound interesting and I got a couple of them myself. We can finish talking all about it at breakfast." He picked up his water bottle.

"Going to breakfast for story time huh?" Ariel brow raised.

Colby shrugged. "No for more like a breakfast date."

"Breakfast date?" Ariel repeated nodding with a small smile. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Just when I thought you were a girl that didn't like to put titles on things." He put his bottle down before going over to the weights again.

"No, I do but they only are given to people that deserve them." Ariel shrugged, she noticed Colby smiling at her from the side. "What?"

"Nothing at all doll nothing at all." He says shaking his head.

"Aww did you call me a doll?" She walked past nudging him.

Colby smirked. "I said doll. I didn't say you were one."

"That was so mean Colby I don't know your middle name Lopez." She pointed before pondering. "What is your middle name?"

"Not telling." He shook his head.

"Fine, hey you still keep your ID on the side of your gym bag right?" Ariel asked.

Colby nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what that has-" He then caught on and looked back seeing her trying to tip toe away with his ID. "Don't run." He pointed, she looked at him before running away. "And she ran." He smirked before running after her, they both ran out the door. "Get back here princess!"

"Noo!" Ariel called out laughing while still running down the street.

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Haha I just found out your middle name it's cute! #IKnowYourMiddleName WWERollins_

 _WWERollins Replies - You better not tell I know your middle name to and your nickname #LittleFoot_

 _Alana Replies - My lips are sealed and you do not know my middle name #Liar_

 **WWE Exclusive interview**

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Michael Cole and this week our guest here is none other then the WWE Princess herself Alana McMahon." Cole said.

The camera showed Alana who was smiling sitting across from him in the chair. She was wearing a white sleeveless v neck, dark blue skinny cargo pants with pockets on the side, a pair of white heels and dark blue finger less gloves. Her hair was out but in wavy like curls.

"Alana welcome and I believe this is your first time here for one of these interviews."

"It is thank you for having me by the way Cole." Alana nodded. "I like this set up you got going here. It really sets the serious mood."

"So, let's talk about Night of Champions. You won your first PPV match and it was one of the most talked about Diva's match because at the end Nikki Bella shocked the world when she attacked her sister Brie allowing you to pick up the win." Cole said.

Alana smirked. "Of course my match was the most talked about I mean come on Michael I'm the Princess, it should be. Also Nikki didn't attack Brie but she did hit her with a forearm and trust me they are no joke." She shook her head. "Anyway, lets clear something up here. I didn't need Nikki to win it was gonna happen regardless."

"But the question is, why did you bring Nikki into the Authority? You girls been at each other's throat for the past week especially you and Nikki, so why bring her in?" Cole asked.

"Well," Alana sighed. "I saw something in Nikki and I still do, she was always the forgotten twin and it just took me for her to finally see it now to. Now Nikki asked to be apart of The Authority and came to me it was not the other way around. So since I'm a nice person and after having a talk with my parents they agreed to the idea to have her back. As far as her being apart of The Authority." Alana chuckled. "Maybe in the future, I don't fully trust her yet but when I do then of course I will welcome Nikki with open arms but I have to make sure she is serious.

Cole nodded. "Alright, also Dean Ambrose returned Sunday and had his eyes set on Seth Rollins. And maybe now on you because of that superkick you hit him with."

"Dean Ambrose, Dean Ambrose, who is Dean Ambrose?" Alana shrugged, she quickly snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know he's the crazy lunatic out for vengeance from what Seth did to him months ago." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Dean Ambrose really needs to move on with life. The only reason Dean's head got put through those cinder blocks is because of the same crap that he is dong again so if it happens again oh well. He can't let stuff go, he's never going to win against Seth and it's about damn time he realize that, the sooner he does the better off he will be. But until he does, Seth just has to keep putting him down. Ambrose is a problem that will get resolved really soon." Alana said, she had a frown on her face now glaring.

"What about the main event with Brock Lesnar and John Cena we knew Seth would probably get involved, but why did you?"

Alana laughed. "Because I could Cole duh." She reached over slapping his leg, she leaned back. "Also I don't like John Cena and I damn sure don't like Brock Lesnar, besides Cole I was just having fun. I just want people to be aware of how dangerous and reckless I really can be."

"I mean some people think you don't like Brock from the history he's had with your family, and is this relationship between you and Seth Rollins real?"

"I do tend to hold grudges here and there but as for the thing with Seth. It is real because I enjoy being with Seth he is funny, smart oh yeah and more of a man then anybody back in that locker room so of course it's real." Alana nodded.

"Now that The Bella's are I'm assuming broken up, is there any other Diva in the back that you have your eyes set on?" Cole asked.

Alana smiled leaning forward, looking to her left and right before back at Cole. "Now that's a secret." She pointed. "But trust me when I do something to this one person you will know." She nodded laughing slightly. "Everybody will know and I can't wait to show her exactly what I'm made of...it's time to play the game." Alana leaned back chuckling, Cole looked at her crazy as the video ended.

* * *

 **That was chapter four sorry it was long but it was a PPV which will probably always be like this. But leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and everything hope people liked it, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#ThePrincessWins**

 **#IAlwaysWin**

 **#MaybeNextTime**

 **#Loser**

 **#IKnowYourMiddleName**

 **#Liar**


	5. Powerbomb & THROW HER?

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys, glad people like it and keep them coming for me and remember they keep me writing. Anyway here is chapter five I hope people like it and don't forget to leave me a review of what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_

Dean Ambrose and John Cena where in the ring saying who was getting their shot at Seth Rollins and Alana from last night. The Authority theme hit as Triple H, Stephanie, Alana, Seth, Randy, and Kane walked out standing on stage receiving boos. Alana had on her ring attire but with her hoodie on and the sleeves rolled up. She had her arm propped on Seth shoulder as she glared at the two men in the ring.

"Okay, so before you two get into a pinch fight over something you have no control over let me stop you. No one is facing Seth Rollins tonight." This got boos from the crowd as John and Dean both shared irritated looks. "And you are DEFINITELY not touching my daughter so you can hang up any little hope of that happening." Alana smirked as her eyes found Dean Ambrose who glared at Seth until his eyes traveled to her, smirking she waved at him. "Like I said they wont be facing anybody tonight you two however will, so tonight-"

"No tonight I'm just gonna come up there and get them myself." John said the crowd cheered as the slid out the ring running up the ramp.

"Look it Dean Ambrose and John Cena taking the fight to the Authority!" Cole exclaimed as they started fighting near the ramp, Alana was next to her farther watching them fight.

Seth managed to run in the ring but John and Dean were right after him making him slid back out. He jumped over the barricade with Dean right on his trail and John following behind him.

Alana walked down grabbing his briefcase off the ground, she looked back at her father. "What are you gonna do about them?" She rubbed Randy's back as he was holding his shoulder from after the fight.

"Take care of them that's what. We gotta put a end to this tonight." Triple H nodded, they all started walking up the ramp.

Alana hugged the briefcase close to her with a sad look, she couldn't believe Dean and John did all this tonight. To her they got everything they asked for yesterday at Night of Champions.

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana walking backstage looking around with the briefcase close to her chest. "Where the hell is he?" She mumbled looking around, bumping into somebody she quickly jumped back, she sighed out of relief when she saw Randy. "Whew! A little warning next time Randy." Alana rolled her eyes, she took her hand off her chest. "I thought you were Cena or Ambrose but, have you seen Seth?"

"No I haven't seen him. But if you see him before me tell him to keep it down with the fire's he's starting back here." Randy said with his arm's folded over his chest. "I don't know about Kane but I am tired of fighting his battles."

Alana nodded. "I get it. Don't worry I'll talk to him about it...if I can find him." She said the last part lowly.

Randy noticed her sad look and shook his head. "You know what I don't get." He asked making her look up at him. "Your his 'girlfriend' and yet he left you in the arena with two of his enemies who is also out for you. But Seth was to busy saving himself because in the end that is the only person he cares about."

Alana rested a hand on her hip. "I can take care of myself Randy and you I both know that."

"That wasn't my point Alana he still left you alone." Randy said the last part smartly.

"Randy, I see what your trying to do." Alana sighed. "Stop trying to make it seem like Seth doesn't care about me."

"Yeah, Randy." Seth said coming into view getting boos, he slid his arm around Alana and pulled her back with him as he was giving Randy a glare.

Randy scoffed giving Seth a look, he shook his head before walking off making. Alana watched him leave with a confused look, tucking her hair behind her ear she threw a hand up in question. "What's his deal?"

"Who cares he will get over whatever he's going through." Seth waved it off, turning to Alana he cupped her cheek with his hand making her look away from the direction Randy went and up at him. "Look don't listen to Randy, alright? I care about you maybe didn't look like it earlier. But I had Ambrose and Cena on my case and I couldn't have them going after you."

"I understand." Alana nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wasn't blaming you for leaving in the first place."

Seth rested a hand on her hip. "You know your the first girl I ever been with that had the guts to kick Brock Lesnar?" He smirked bending down kissing her.

Alana pulled away. "Yeah, I'm the only girl you will have ever been with that has the guts to kick Brock Lesnar."

"Ahem." The camera showed Nikki who got a loud reaction from the crowd but it was mostly boos. "Sorry to break up the love fest but we got thing's to do girly."

"Duties call. I will catch you later." She kissed Seth one last time before pulling away but brought his head down so his forehead was resting against hers. "Stay out of trouble back here Seth. I'm serious." Giving him a stern look she pulled away, she hooked her arm with Nikki's. "Let's go." They walked off.

Seth leaned back up to his full height drumming his fingers across his briefcase. "Will do sweetheart." Saying that he smirked walking off.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Stephanie was in the ring holding a mic as they gave her a mixed reaction, she smiled. "Last night I don't think I could have been any prouder of Alana." Her name got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "My daughter is truly showing what the McMahon name means. Just like her own mother and honestly it's like looking in a mirror when I see her. Her and Seth are already getting called the future power couple and I for one definitely believe it. But enough of me talking please welcome Alana and Nikki Bella!" Stephanie clapped as Alana's theme hit.

Alana walked out with Nikki who was wearing a red dress and white heels the crowd booed them making her smirk. Hooking her arm with Nikki's they walked down the ramp smirking.

"Look at Alana and Nikki, Stephanie should definitely be proud of her daughter after last night." JBL praised.

"Here he goes." Cole shook his head.

They both got in the ring, Alana rocked her mother back and forth in a hug as they both laughed. Nikki walked over handing Alana a mic, she took it as her theme died down. The crowd booed at, Alana sighed smiling as she let them continue before raising the mic to her lips.

"Guys come on, I know I won my match at Night of Champions. I also superkicked Dean Ambrose, John Cena and heel kicked Brock Lesnar. So let's face facts here, that like it or not I'm still the most talked about Diva right now and it's because of all of you. I mean you people take the time out of your lives to tweet about me." She pointed to herself laughing as they gave her as they gave her a mixed reaction to this. "But enough about me being great. I want to ask Nikki a question, how does it feel to have finally knock Brie of her little pedal stool?" She turned to her with a smile.

"You know what Alana it feels damn good." Nikki said as she got the 'What?' treatment from the crowd.

Alana listened to how Nikki said Brie weaseled her way into a match against Stephanie this made Alana nod. Her mother spoke up saying it was a match she handily won that can be watched for $9.99. The crowd booed this as Alana just smiled when Nikki began to cry and says that she's heartbroken over this situation.

Brie Bella theme hits, she made her way to the ring getting a loud pop and a 'YES!' chant. Nikki face scrunched up but stopped when Alana walked over putting her arm around Nikki who did the same to her.

Brie gets in the ring looking on the verge of tears as she got closer to Nikki. Her music died off as she now had a mic in her hand. "Nikki, why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things? You are letting Alana get in your head she's being a puppet master right now why can't you see it." She pointed to Alana who put a hand over her chest as if the words hurt her. "I love you Nikki we are sisters for life but right now you are destroying our family."

Alana leaned up whispering in Nikki's ear. "See when you do something best for you, you are destroying the family but it doesn't work that way for Brie." Saying that she felt Nikki tense up and soon backed up, she stood beside her mother just in case things would get crazy.

Brie looked at her confused but looked back to Nikki shaking her head. "I love you Nikki and can forgive you for what happened last night."

Nikki did a double take. "You can forgive me?"

"Yes." Brie nodded.

Nikki nodded looking like she was turning around but she quickly turned back and slapped Brie down getting booed for this. Stephanie was shocked but excited at the same time she glanced over at Alana who was smiling to hold back her laughter, they both low fived each other.

"I will never forgive you!" Nikki yelled pointing down at Brie who was holding her cheek crying, Brie got out of the ring and cried as she walked up the ramp as Nikki just watched not regretting a thing she did just now.

 _'You sold out! You sold out! You sold out!'_ Was now being chanted towards Nikki.

Clapping Stephanie raised Alana's hand who grabbed Nikki's raising hers with them as her theme hit.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana is so dang evil man #RAW_

 _Say what you want but Alana had a point #RAW_

 _She really is like her mother so sneaky, conniving and both are puppet masters #RAW_

 _Randy wants Alana you can tell #RAW_

 _Seth didn't mean to leave her, HE CAME BACK #RAW_

 _I believe Alana can handle herself against Dean Ambrose and John Cena #RAW_

 _What Alana is doing is so wrong #RAW_

 _Can we all just agree that Seth is one lucky guy #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

It was Dean Ambrose vs Kane towards the end Dean was about to hit Dirty Deads on Kane but Seth attacked him calling for the bell. Seth punches away at Ambrose as the crowd boos, Alana was at ringside shaking her head but slid in the ring to try and check on Kane. Seth got out grabbing a chair from ringside and gets back in the ring.

Alana was leaning over the ropes checking on Kane and didn't notice Dean tackle Seth, he punches away at him before clotheslining him out of the ring, Seth hit the floor with a smack. Dean's eyes found Alana who was still by the ropes, the crowd cheered when Dean stalked over to her with long strides.

"Uh, oh." Cole said. "Alana is in there all alone and I don't think Dean Ambrose forgot about last night."

"He better not! He has done enough to that girl, wasn't landing on her enough? See Dean Ambrose is a unstable lunatic he didn't even care for Alana's well being last night!" JBL complained outraged.

"Alana may wanna turn around or get out of there." King stated.

Alana jumped when she felt somebody's chest to her back but froze when two hands gripped the ropes in front of her, she was now trapped. The crowd was cheering like crazy watching this, Alana took a deep breath closing her eyes knowing it wasn't Seth behind her.

"Seth isn't here to save you this time princess." Dean smirked.

Alana eyes widened, spinning around she pushed him back. "I don't need anybody to fight for me Ambrose!"

Dean was a bit taken back by her strength for being so small, his look turned into a glare as got in her face. "Sure about that?" He gripped the back of her head with a fistful of her hair. "Prove it to me then." She decked him hard across the face making him stumble back a bit as people cheered this on.

"Alana with a right hook to Ambrose!" Cole exclaimed.

"Good! He deserved it putting his hands on the princess of this company." JBL said.

"DON'T YOU EVER! AND I MEAN EVER PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS ON ME!" Alana shouted at him, she rubbed the back of her head.

Dean smirked holding his jaw. "Now that side of you princess I could get with." He stared her down. "You still gotta pay for last night though."

 _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_ Was being chanted as the crowd was loving this.

Before Dean could retaliate Kane spun him around and punches him, Kane then gives him a Chokeslam. Alana looked at Dean one last time before sliding out standing on the apron. Seth recovered getting up as Kane got out the ring and Alana jumped down the crowd booed them as Dean was trying to recover in the ring.

Seth looked over seeing Alana rubbing the back of her head looking back at the jumbo tron it replayed what happened when she punched him. "He touched you?" Alana nodded. "Come here." Seth pulled her gently over to him checking the back of her head for any damage. He glared in the ring at Dean knowing he was gonna pay for this one.

He looked down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Forgetting about Dean he lifted her up bridal style which was getting cheers and whistles from the crowd. Alana just kept her head down but felt Seth lean his head against hers as they walked up the ramp to the back.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That right hook was mean #RAW_

 _I want to see Alana vs Dean i don't think it's over between them two #RAW_

 _Okay that moment with Seth and Alana is definitely going to be on Tumblur tomorrow #RAW_

 _I did fan girl seeing Seth pick her up and carry her like that really cute moment #RAW_

 _Seth and Alana are so evil but I love them as a couple #RAW_

 _Dean isn't done with Alana her payback is coming just wait for it #RAW_

 _The girl really hates to be touched by people #RAW_

 _Favorite couple! #RAW_

 _I thought the feud between Seth and Dean was awesome before but with Alana thrown into the mix it will be better she isn't afraid to hit a man...or beast #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Ambrose you have truly lost your mind putting your hands on me, but I see what game your trying to play and I guarantee you I'm ready #GameTime #WatchYahBack_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

Kane, Alana, and Seth where walking backstage. Triple H appeared who got a mixed reaction from the crowd, seeing her father Alana got down. She walked over and hugged him, he returned and rubbing the back of her head knowing it probably still was hurting.

"Did you see that?" Seth said referring to the match.

"I did." Hunter nodded. "Listen Seth you have to stop starting these fires, look what they are causing? I don't want him in within a inch close to her anymore." Hunter said gesturing to Alana who he knew was pissed off right now and was trying to calm her down. Seth was trying to plead his case getting nods from Hunter who was hearing him but spotted something out the corner of his eye. "Look out! Look out!"

He pulled Alana back with him, the crowd cheered seeing Dean attack Seth and Kane from behind "Get him off!" Seth said as Kane grabbed Dean who fought him off before jumping back on Seth, security quickly came over. Alana shook her head as her mother appeared next to the two of them, security managed to get a hold of Dean.

"Get him out of here!" Hunter yelled moving away from Alana and over to them pointing in the direction of the exit. "Take him out of here!"

"No!" Stephanie yelled stepping in. "Put him in the room right there! Go on put him in there! And lock it!" She yelled as they obeyed, helping Seth up Alana watched them put Dean inside before locking it and standing guard. Letting out a sigh Stephanie turned to Hunter. "When have we put someone out and they haven't come back? He's to much of a loose cannon at least now we have him under control."

Hunter nodded agreeing looking at the security. "Nobody gets out or in." He said sternly getting nods from them, they all walked off.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

It was AJ Lee vs Paige, hitting a Rampaige on AJ. Paige got the win and celebrated walking backwards up the ramp. The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Alana ran down the ramp, she knocked her down from behind.

"Alana attacking Paige! What is this all about?" King asked confused.

"I think I know. Alana said on this weeks interview she had a new target and I think we found out who she is." Cole said as Alana was hammering away on Paige with punches.

"The Princess is making a statement!" JBL said proudly.

Alana picked Paige up, tugging her arm behind her back she rammed her in the steel post making people ooh from the impact. She had a complete cold look in her eyes as she looked down at her, feeling somebody watching she snapped her head back. AJ jumped a bit from her look before backing up the ramp, Alana turned her attention back to Paige.

Grabbing her legs, she backed up near the barricade by the fans and put her in the catapult position. Lifting her up a bit she swung her back and forth smacking Paige on to each side of the barricade before dropping her. Alana dropped down on one knee shaking her head at Paige who was coughing.

Standing up she pulled Paige up as well, going over to the announcer table she slammed her face first on it and watched her fall to the floor. She began stomping her a bit before her eyes flickered back over to the announce table.

"Guys Alana just has this cold look in her eyes and-she's taking apart our announce table!" Cole exclaimed.

"What is she trying to do?" King asked.

"Come on King it doesn't take a rocket scientist." JBL snorted.

"When's the last time a Diva been put through a table around here huh!" Alana screamed getting cheers from the crowd. She got on the table bringing Paige with her as she put Paige in the power bomb position, looking down at Cole she pointed to Paige. "Here she is Cole!" Alana laughed. "Here she is!"

Cole shook his head. "God Alana don't."

"Don't do it Alana not through the table!" JBL exclaimed but was to late as Alana lifted her up in position.

Alana hit the sit out power bomb as the crowd roared in cheers. "Paige power bombed through our announce table!" Cole exclaimed.

 _'Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!'_ Started being chanted.

"Paige is hurt guys and out. She hasn't even twitched a movement." King says.

Alana gets up, kneeling on one knee she grabbed Paige by her throat lifting her up. "AJ IS THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS AS OF TODAY!" She dropped her carelessly as the refs, and trainers soon came over. She was about to walk away but stopped, she ran back jumping on top of Paige, she screamed as she choked her. The refs was trying to pry her off of her.

"My God somebody stop her! Alana has snapped!" JBL exclaimed.

"Alana is choking an already beaten unconscious Paige." Cole said. "Look at that sadistic look in her eyes. Her facial expression has not changed since she attacked Paige."

"Alana! Stop let her go! Let her go!" Many refs yelled as she finally let go.

Standing up, she walked away with a sick grin on her face. Her theme hit as she walked up the ring with her arms stretched out getting a mixed reaction.

"We found out Alana's new target." JBL said looking at Paige who was being tended to.

"Yeah, but why?" Cole asked.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Gah lee it's been a while since a female went through the announce table #RAW_

 _Alana went freaking crazy foreal she needs Dr. Shelby #RAW_

 _That girl went real batsh*t crazy #RAW_

 _Paige vs Alana...now we are talking #RAW_

 _AJ is crazy but Alana is dangerous crazy #RAW_

 _Alana just started the fire with Paige now who's gonna be the one to put it out #RAW_

 _She really has some anger issues #RAW_

 _Now that is how you really make a statement #RAW_

 _Why is Paige her target? #RAW_

 **Backstage Exclusive**

"Alana, excuse me." Byron Saxton called out, catching up to her. She quickly whipped around scaring him, clearing his throat he put the mic to his lips. "Um you attacked Paige just now a brutal one, the question is why?"

Her brow raised still grinning before grabbing Saxton yanking him to her by his collar she chuckled darkly as she frowned. "I answer to nobody Byron. You just like everybody else will find out when I decide to tell you and I don't feel like explaning my actions right now. So I suggest you take yourself and that mic and get out of my sight, kk?" Byron quickly nodded she let him go, he quickly walked away.

Alana watched him leave, the camera caught her frown turn back into a smile.

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Hehe everybody has questions that only I have the answers to and I will tell them when I feel like it #AnswersToNobody #JustTheBeginning_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera's showed Triple H and Stephanie who attention was on the flat screen before turning to each other.

"Did you see that powerbomb to Paige? I mean when is the last time a Diva got put through the announce table?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"She is shaking things up just like I asked her to. I wasn't expecting her to snap like that though..she gets it from you." Hunter nodded getting laughs from the crowd as Stephanie was giving him a look.

"Hey." Seth walked into view getting booed, they looked over at him sending him nods. "Where's Alana?"

"Handling business. She will be back in a bit." Hunter nodded.

Seth nodded. "Good gives me time to talk to you two, have you been seeing the looks Randy has been giving her lately? Almost like he wants her, like what going on there?"

"Let me assure you that's not happening and I will talk to him about that, but I'm pretty sure Alana doesn't notice because she is to busy with you." Stephanie said. "People are going to look Seth, I mean have you seen my daughter?" She scoffs getting cheers for that. "She is the woman girls envy and want to be, the guys stare because they want to be able to call a girl like her theirs. But remember who she is with at the end of the day Seth, it's you not them so just let it go. All you need to be worried about handling Cena tonight." Stephanie gives him a stern look before walking away.

Hunter was smirking, he patted Seth on the back. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He said before walking out leaving Seth with his thoughts as the screen went black.

 ** _'In the ring'_**

It was the main event John Cena vs Randy Orton with Seth, Alana, and Kane at ringside as they where watching.

"Alana looks like she is calmed down a bit." Cole said as the camera showed Seth wrapping arms around Alana from behind, she relaxed back into him with a smile.

"Of course she is. She just had a little moment earlier." JBL said.

"A little moment?" King brow raised.

They watched the match go back and forth for a while until Randy starts to taunt the Memphis crowd before dropping down to the mat to stalk Cena. Randy goes for an RKO but John pushes him off, getting him down John applies the STF.

"Screw this." Alana mumbled breaking away from Seth, she slid in the ring quickly breaking it up making the bell ring to stop the match.

Kane and Seth slid in and double teamed John with stomps, Alana leaned back looking on as Randy joins in with some stomps of his own. The crowd booed them as Seth gets John up but he starts to fight all three men off. He turned around into a superkick making the crowd wince at the impact as some cheered for this.

"Cena trying to fight back but Alana with that superkick right on the button." King says.

"That woman loves to hand out kicks." JBL said amused.

Kane then gives John a Chokeslam, Randy rolls John out of the ring as everybody got out of the ring and over to announce table making the commentators stand up. Seth starts to take the monitors out of the commentary table before standing on top. Kane walks over and moves the cover and instead of cinder blocks, Dean was underneath.

Before Alana could warn them Dean dashed out tackling Seth on the table and started unloading on him with punches, Dean attacks Kane before throwing Randy into the steel ring post. Alana eyes went wide seeing this before running over to check on him, Dean went back to attacking Seth. Kane pulled him off hitting him with an uppercut and sends him onto the commentary table, he took a step but Dean kicked him away

Alana got Seth and Randy back up to their feet, looking up they saw Dean running off the announce table and they both pushed Alana back just in time as they get taken out with a cross-body block as the crowd cheered. Alana fell back on her butt, getting up she saw Dean made it to his feet as well.

Dean snapped his head over to her, giving her a look. "Payback time Princess." He stalked towards her, shaking her head she ran sliding in the ring as Dean did the same. He ran hitting her with a clothesline out of nowhere that turned her inside out, the crowd roared in cheers.

"Dean Ambrose just hit Alana with a clothesline from hell!" King exclaimed.

"That clothesline turned Alana inside out! She is not even moving!" Cole shouted as Alana was face first on the mat.

"How dare he! No he can't do that to Alana, somebody call security or get a straight jacket! This lunatic needs to be locked up in a cell!" JBL yelled outraged.

Randy and Kane slid in attacking Dean before John got back involved. Seth saw Alana laid out and grabbed her foot pulling her out the ring. He went to the barricades pulling her with him, jumping over he picked her up helping her over it before backing up into the crowd. Kane got hit with an AA as Randy was hit with Dirty deeds, they turned their attention up to the stands seeing Seth and Alana got away.

Alana was back on her feet but holding onto Seth as she and him glared at the two men in the ring who was staring them down as well.

"He's gonna pay for this." She mumbled.

 ** _Smackdown 'In the ring'_**

It was Dean Ambrose vs Miz. Through the match Seth, Kane and Alana got a mixed reaction as they walked out standing on the stage at the top of the ramp.

Alana was wearing an outfit like she had for the interview but the pants where light pink, a black tank top with black and pink Jordans. Her hair was up in a high neat pony tail.

Seth had his fingers locked with hers as they watched Dean's match go back and forth. Dean soon hit Dirty Deeds for the win but didn't take his eyes off the three of them, Seth took his hand back from Alana as they slow walked down to the ring.

The crowd boos as him and Kane got on opposite sides of the apron, Alana stood by the ring with Seth's briefcase. Dean attacks Seth until Kane gets in and pulls him off, Dean punches away at Kane until Seth tries to stop him. Seth was overpowered to the corner, Kane yanks Dean off him while Alana finally slid in the ring.

Kane goes for a chokeslam but Dean elbows out and then pulls the top rope down to get Kane out of the ring. Seth was about to attack him, Dean grabbed Alana who was about to check on Kane. She let out a loud scream in surprise as she dropped the briefcase by mistake.

"Rollins stopping dead in his tracks." Cole said.

"What is with Dean Ambrose touching Alana!" JBL exclaimed.

"Maybe he has a thing for her." Tom laughed.

"Alana would never be with somebody like that Tom. Her parents would certainly not approve of him." JBL shook his head.

Dean hoisted her up as he now had Alana bridal style, she was kicking trying to get out of his hold. "Ambrose you have lost your damn mind! Put me down right now, I don't like being touched! I know you hear me you jerk!" She squirmed.

He simply smirked at her before looking over at Seth who was glaring at him. "Put her down Ambrose! And just give her back!"

"You want her back?" Dean brow raised.

"Just throw her on over here back to me." He motioned.

"Throw?" Alana quickly stopped squirming. "Wait a second..."

Dean shrugged. "Okay, Seth whatever you say."

"No, no, no, no, no. Dean don't you dare-"

The crowd cheered and some gasped when Dean literally threw Alana to Seth, she let out a scream as she went high in the air. She landed on Seth with a cross body but he caught her, both of them went down falling on the mat.

"Dean Ambrose just threw Alana!" Tom exclaimed.

"Both of them are down." Cole said.

"See! No respect at all, who throws a woman like that?"JBL asked.

Dean grabs the Money in the Bank briefcase that Alana dropped when he grabbed her. He avoids a clothesline from Kane and leaves the ring. He jumps the barricade and runs through the crowd with the briefcase.

"He's stealing the Money in the Bank briefcase, that lunatic is a thief! Somebody stop him!" JBL exclaimed.

"Ambrose is running into the crowd with the briefcase. He's taking it with him." Cole said chuckling slightly.

Alana was recovering, she got helped up by Kane. Glaring, she slowly turned her head over to look at Seth. "Just-throw-HER!" She yelled at him. "You idiot! Throw her? Why would you tell that lunatic to throw me!"

"I didn't mean to say those words exact." Seth said trying to calm her down. "Or should I remind you who now has my briefcase!"

"Easy you two. Lets just go to the back." Kane said getting in between them.

"Fine." Alana rolled her eyes. "Just throw her...I can not believe you right now man." She repeated with a scoff getting out of the ring.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana must be light as crap because Dean threw her like nothing #Smackdown_

 _"Throw her?" Kinda have to agree that was a poor choice of words Seth #Smackdown_

 _I really love Alana's style #Smackdown_

 _That girl is funny when she is mad #Smackdown_

 _Dean really threw her #Smackdown_

 _Seth should have chose his word's more carefully #Smackdown_

 _Poor Alana LOL #Smackdown_

 _Your not supposed to throw a Princess #Smackdown_

 _First a clothesline from hell and now getting thrown around this has not been her week #Smackdown_

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - THROW HER? Are you crazy why would you tell that lunatic to throw me WWERollins #ThrowHer #ReallyDude_

 _WWERollins Replies - I didn't think the idiot would actually do it Alana give me a break here. And your the one that dropped my briefcase..which he now has #BTW_

 _Alana Replies - That wasn't my fault, last time I checked that briefcase is an object not your girlfriend! And I will not give you a break!_

* * *

 **Sorry for the chapter being late just came back from vacation but I'm ready to do this to keep the updates rolling in like before. Don't forget to leave me a review of what you think about this chapter hope people liked it, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter..**

 **#GameTime**

 **#WatchYahBack**

 **#AnswersToNobody**

 **#JustTheBeginning**

 **#ThrowHer**

 **#ReallyDude**

 **#BTW**


	6. Trouble In Paradise & A Green Princess

**Authors Note - So here is chapter six, I hope people like it and don't forget to leave me a review of how I'm doing. But anyway enough of me talking on to chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

Ariel was sitting in the makeup chair on her phone texting. "Ariel I'm really liking the feud with you Seth and Dean it's actually funny." Nattie said.

"Right," Nikki agreed. "He really threw you like a little doll it made everybody back here wonder how much you weigh."

"You guys are weird." Ariel laughed with a shake of her head

"So what's the deal with you and Seth don't tell us it's just a on screen thing we all had a vote and majority of us say it's more." Rosa said putting her hat on backwards.

"Who's we?" Her brow raised looking at them.

"Some of the guys from the locker room and the girls it was pretty even." Nikki nodded.

Ariel shook her head. "All of you need help and speaking of my architect." She hoped out the chair wearing a WWE Network shirt and black leggings. "I'm gonna go find him."

"Oooh she said her architect, was that like our hint!" Nikki called out, all three girls laughed when Ariel waved them all off while walking away.

Walking down the hall she spotted her mother typing away on her phone and jogged over to her. Stephanie saw her coming towards her and smiled brightly holding her arms out. "There's my baby and just the girl I was looking for to." She says hugging her.

"Okay, whatever Aurora called and told you she's lying. I love your style personally." Ariel defended with a hand over her chest. She watched Stephanie brow raise, she cleared her throat. "That's not where you was going with this conversation was it?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I'll deal with you and your sister later but no that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been hearing a lot of rumors when it comes to you and a certain somebody back here, are they true?"

"Well.." Ariel trailed off.

"Ariel." Stephanie said sternly.

She sighed. "Okay, okay it is then it isn't. We have been on a few dates here and there but it's not like a name on it or anything so there is no harm right?"

"I mean if the two of you keep each others heads in the game and on work then no. But do not let it affect what happens in that ring." Stephanie said moving her bangs as Ariel had the same style as her for the night.

"I promise I won't. Like I said it's not like we have a title on it or anything, what we do is just for on screen." Ariel shrugged.

"Aww sweetheart." Stephanie hugged her before breaking away a bit. "Two people don't kiss like that just for camera." Patting her back she walked down the corridor leaving.

Ariel's jaw dropped. "Mom." She started following after her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Colby was talking to Nick, Jon and Heath Slater by one of the work crates backstage.

"Where's little Stephanie McMahon at?" Heath asked, they all looked over to Colby for an answer.

He noticed this and rolled his eyes. "At hair and makeup, happy?"

"Told you he would know." Jon jerked his thumb at him grinning.

"That's his girlfriend he should know." Nick said with a shrug.

"Whoa, hey she's not my girlfriend, alright? There's no title we are just talking." Colby said.

"Could have fooled us." Heath scoffed.

He shook his head. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Is he that blind?" Nick looked to Jon.

Jon nodded. "Colby has always been a little slow."

"Say what?" Colby glared at his friend.

Nick shook his head. "Man you and Ariel are seen flirting all the time on and off screen and as a bonus you get to kiss her on screen. Which makes you one lucky SOB that's for sure, you some guys back here that are begging to be in your shoes."

Colby opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Ariel walked over to them. "Hey boys."

"Hey, Stephanie." Jon joked.

Ariel smacked his chest. "Don't start, you get to torture me enough in the ring so give me a break back here. Also your girlfriend is looking for you to."

"And that's my cue. See y'all out there later." Jon fist bumped Colby before leaving.

"Yeah I gotta finish getting ready. Come on Heath, nice seeing you Ariel." Nick said as they walked off down the corridor.

Ariel brow raises but still waved goodbye to them. She turned back around to face Colby. "Do I have a disease or something?"

"Nah but I'm guessing you haven't heard the rumors back here." He fixed his hat to the side.

"Oh trust me with the girls I hang around back here there is not a rumor I don't hear." Ariel chuckled. "But I don't pay them any mind, besides we know what we have going on." She motioned between the two of them.

"That's true." Colby nodded. "If people don't understand then, oh well." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well come on we have a segment to get ready for." She went to pull him in a side hug but got lifted by her legs and thrown over his shoulder instead. Ariel laughed as he began walking, holding her with one arm. "I see what your fan girls are talking about you really do have a little butt. " She slapped it a couple times making a beat.

Colby chuckled. "Called doing squats and thanks means they are paying off. I been working really hard on them."

"Oh I seen the Cross Fit videos trust me." Both of them laughed as he continued walking with her over his shoulder.

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Triple H, Stephanie, Paul Heyman, and Seth were in the ring talking about Night of Champions and what happened on Smackdown.

"You know," Paul began. "It's ironic that Triple H here used the word disrespected because my client feels disrespected. He's disrespected by the preposterous notion that John Cena was within a moment of becoming the champion at the expense of my client. He's also disrespected by the fact that your boy, Seth Rollins not only got involved in what was surely to be a successful title defense but Curb Stomped his client from behind. But he wasn't alone because his girlfriend and your daughter had the guts to spin heel kick him in the face." Hunter smirked replaying that scene in his head it was priceless. "Then Seth here attempted to actually cash in the Money in the Bank contract. Which is why, with all due respect my client Brock Lesnar, has instructed me to come here tonight to Chicago and find out first hand. If my client has a problem that he needs to deal with involving Seth Rollins or..."

 _She's a killer queen, She's a killer queen_

Paul Heyman was cut off by Alana's theme, she walked out getting a loud mixed reaction from the crowd as she stood on the ramp looking at Paul. Her hair was done just like Stephanie's as she had on her ring attire and hoodie with a black snapback turned backwards.

She began walking down the ramp with a frown on her face, she got in the ring looking at Paul who kept his distance. The girl's glare was was scaring him more then he thought it would, walking over she got a mic as her music died down.

She kept her look on Paul, shaking her head. "Where you just about to threaten my parents Paul?" She asked as he quickly shook his head 'no' making Alana scoff. "You know I couldn't help but over hear that your client feels disrespected, is that what it is? Does he want an apology from me or something?"

"That would probably be best." Paul said nervously.

"Oh okay." Alana nodded. "Well hopefully he is watching at home because I want you and him to hear me good when I say, SCREW HIM!" She yelled, the crowd cheered as Paul eyes widen in shock but her parents was smirking. "Screw him not getting respect, guess what? Nobody here seems to be getting any so why should he get it, because he's the beast huh? Is that it? No I don't think it is because to me he is just some strong ape that you carry around and let off his leash when need be. Seth did what any Money in the Bank holder would and that's take advantage of a situation. That's what the briefcase is for, does Brock think because he was holding the title that nobody would try to take it like that? Guess what your client is not golden Paul he gets treated like everybody back here and I'll be damned if I'm gonna apologize to that man."

"Excuse me but-"

"Did I say I was finished?" She cut him off, the crowd oohed as he quickly shut up. "You know I really can't believe you had the nerve to come out here and say he feels disrespected about what I did, well guess what?" Alana jacked Paul up bringing him closer to her. "He has disrespected my family on numerous occasions so I gave that bastard everything he had coming to him. I don't respect nor do I like Brock Lesnar and there is no amount of F5's or Suplexe's that will change my mind on this." The crowd cheered as she said this.

Paul slowly raised the mic to his lips clearing this throat. "Ms. Alana I'm just an advocate but I want you to be aware of what your saying."

"My fist can connect to your face, now be aware of what your saying." Alana said plainly getting laughs from the crowd. "Paul I am very aware of what I'm saying and if your client wants revenge then my schedule is free for him anytime. But I will never fear your client Paul and neither will anybody in this ring." She glared making him swallow the lump in this throat. "Do I scare you Paul?" He nodded making her smile, she started laughing. Letting him go she started fixing his suit as Paul looked at her crazy. "What? I was just having fun come on lighten up Paul, live a little." She nudged him. "You lost your hair Paul don't tell me your sense of humor went with it." Everybody including the commentators laughed as Seth and Hunter snorted out theirs, Stephanie tried hiding hers. "But in all seriousness tell your ape-I mean client that I am very sorry. I should have never done that and next time I will think twice about it." She pinched his cheek.

"Well um just make sure it never happens again." Paul said.

"Mhm." Alana nodded.

Paul goes to leave but Triple H tells him to stop and gets in his face as he looks terrified. "I enjoyed our little conversation." He says before shaking his hand and opening the ropes for him. "You have a nice night." Paul nods getting out and quickly scurries off.

Seth shakes his head. "You know I appreciate The Authority coming out to chastise Dean Ambrose over what happened on Smackdown."

"Oh you mean when your crazy lunatic use to be Shield brother threw me?" Alana said plainly.

Seth sighed lowering the mic turning to her. "Again with this?"

"What do you mean again with this?" Her brow raised. "Yes again with this, he threw me literally in the air!" She exclaimed throwing a hand up in the air.

"But I caught you, nobody caught my briefcase that you dropped I might add." He pointed out.

"I dropped it by mistake! And you know I'm starting to think you care more about a golden case then me." She said.

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. "That golden case has a WWE World Heavyweight Championship contract inside Alana. It's not just some briefcase."

"Your girlfriend gets thrown and that's okay but when your briefcase gets taken it's the end of the world and more important?" Alana scoffed shaking her head. "That's all I needed to hear Seth." She threw her mic at him, it hit his chest and fell on the mat as she slid out the ring.

The crowd booed Seth who pulled his hair in frustration, Alana ignored him calling after her and continued backstage.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Trouble in paradise between Alana and Seth #RAW_

 _Haha Alana is really crazy and I think Paul just figured that out #RAW_

 _Alana doesn't take to kindly to disrespect specially when it comes to her parents #RAW_

 _Say what you want but Alana had a point when it cane to Brock just saying #RAW_

 _That girl has a bigger set then any man in the locker room #RAW_

 _People need to realize Brock attacked her father and grandfather at one point of time #RAW_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana backstage in her parents office as she was reading a magazine. "You know I like Taylor Swift I don't care what anyone says." She mumbled to herself.

Hearing somebody clear their throat, she lowered the magazine and turned around to see Seth. She rolled her eyes about to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Seth pulled her back by her arm, he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Will you just talk to me."

Alana threw the magazine on the couch. "Fine, you want me to talk? You care more about that stupid case then me and not to mention you keep blaming me for loosing it. And I didn't mean to."

"Okay let me clear this up for you," He put his hands on her shoulders. "I do need to stop blaming you for getting it taken by Ambrose. When I saw you get thrown like that my focus was on catching you, doesn't that show something? The fact that Ambrose had the nerve to touch you let alone throw you makes me mad and he's gonna pay for it but no briefcase is more important then you. Your first then the briefcase."

Alana gave him a playful glare putting her arms around his neck. "As long as I'm first." She smiled pressing her lips against his as this got cheers from the crowd.

He broke away looking down at her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You sure are." She smiled hugging him as the screen went to black.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Rosa was in the ring leaning against the ropes playing with her hair until Alana's theme hit. She walked out to a mixed reaction, she smirked doing Paige's sideway skip taunt down the ramp.

"Making her way to the ring from Greenwich Connecticut, Alana!" Lilian introduced, she slid in the ring and got on the ropes doing her taunt.

"Alana seem to be in a happy mood now. After that assault towards Paige last week lets take a look." Cole said as the video was shown of Alana attacking Paige and the powerbomb through the table. "And Paige is not here due to what happened last week."

"She was making a statement nothing more. No harm no foul." JBL waved it off.

"Except to Paige." King said.

"Exactly King gets it, why can't you Michael?" JBL scolded getting a head shake from Cole.

Alana got off the ropes taking her jacket off, she looked over at Rosa smirking. "Ready?" The ref asked as they both nodded he signaled for the bell. "Ring the bell!"

 ** _Ding, Ding, Ding_**

They circled around each other before locking up, Alana took Rosa in a head lock before getting pushed to the ropes. Bouncing off she ducked a clothesline, running to the other side she bounced off hitting her with a shoulder tackle. Alana shook her head planting a foot down on Rosa's hair before pulling her arms up. She laughed hearing her scream, the ref told her to let go as he began counting when he got to the count of two, she let her go.

Rosa held the back of her head getting up using the ropes, Alana ran but Rosa waited and threw her over the top rope. Alana caught herself from falling to the floor by using the apron ropes. Rosa ran to her, she slid under the bottom between her legs. Turning around Rosa went to grab her, Alana kicked her legs up giving her a Nip up Frankensteiner. She watched Rosa hold her back and glared as she stalked behind her.

Grabbing her arm she lifted her up in sitting position. Putting her legs in front of Rosa, twirling her fingers people cheered for what was coming next. "Let's go for a ride Rosa!" Alana shouted.

Turning her around she started hitting her with the doggy style DDT as the crowd counted the shots all the way up to six. Letting her go she crawled off and got up smiling taunting the crowd.

"Alana with just no care tonight." Cole said, she whipped Rosa hard into the corner.

Taking her foot she held the ropes and began stomping her down. "I love it when her aggressive side comes out." JBL laughed.

Alana backed up and went to grab Rosa until she got a hard punch across the face, Rosa used the ropes to take both her feet and kick her back. She stumbled back holding her jaw, Rosa got on the second rope looking down at her. She jumped off hitting her with a dropkick making the crowd cheer.

She quickly covered her. "One! Tw-" Alana kicked out throwing Rosa off her.

Rosa bent over and went to grab her hair but got hers grabbed instead. Alana hit her with a stunner off her knee creating separation, both girls got up Alana quickly bounced off the ropes running towards Rosa hitting her with the Game Over.

"Game-Over." JBL said slowly. "You can count to three hundred."

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell." The ref yelled as the bell went off, Alana's theme hit.

Getting to her feet the ref raised Alana's hand in the air, she celebrated brushing of her hands like it was nothing. She signaled for a mic and for them to cut her music off.

"You know I have been getting a lot of questions as to why I did what I did to Paige last week and you know now I actually have a question. Just who in the hell do all of you think you are huh?" She questioned to the crowd with a glare. "Last time I checked my parents are in the back not out here in the crowd or anywhere else. So let me make this perfectly clear, I answer to nobody and owe an explanation to no one! I'm the Princess around here and like it or not I will continue to take everybody in my way out until I reach my real goal. And once I have that then this Diva's division will officially be in my hands where it always should have been."

Alana dropped the mic as her theme hit she got a mixed reaction, she slid out the ring and started going up the ramp.

"Alana has spoken. My guess she was seeing Paige as a threat and took her out." Cole said.

"No, no were you not listening Michael she said whoever is in her way. She never said she sees Paige as a threat." JBL defended.

"That's what she was saying in so many words John." Cole said.

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - I answer to nobody and never will I have to I'm on a path of destruction that nobody can stop #PrincessOnAWarPath #TakingEverybodyDown_

 _ **Later backstage 'On screen'**_

"Alright, Seth your eyes are washed out Randy's here and Kane so let's talk about this Dean Ambrose and Cena situation." Hunter said standing next to Stephanie.

"Wait, where's Alana?" Seth looked around.

"Um, she was changing and said she should be back in a bit." Stephanie answered.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Alana's voice said, they looked over at her and all their eyes widened as Stephanie covered her mouth in shock. "What are all of you looking at?" She asked as the camera moved finally showing her.

People in the crowd oohed and laughed along with the commentators, JBL's jaw dropped seeing this. Alana's hair was light green in a high pony tail with no traces of brown left, it was pure light neon green.

Hunter continued to look with wide eyes, he cleared his throat. "Alana, what um did you do? And better yet why did you do it?"

Alana brow raised. "I'm not following what you're putting down."

"Um hunny what your farther is trying to say is, are you trying a new hair color that didn't work out?" Stephanie asked making a confused face. "Because it's not working...it's not."

"No my hair is the same color as it's always been . I mean sure I have gotten highlights here and there but who hasn't." She shrugged. "But why is my hair the topic of this conversation?"

"Your not seeing it from our point of view." Randy said. "Don't think you want to either."

"What?" Alana questioned

Seth shook his head. "Sweetheart what we mean is, well um look for yourself."

Seth slowly pulled her scrunchy out so her hair fell out by her face, Alana eyes widen looking at it before feeling and pulling at her angrily. "NO! No, no, no, no, no way!" She yelled as the crowd laughed, she shook her head in disbelief pulling at her hair while her chest was puffing in and out. "My hair...my pretty brown hair." She sounded like she was about cry.

"Cover your ears." Hunter quickly said as Stephanie was way ahead of him.

"Why?" Kane asked confused.

"AMBROSE!" Alana let out a high pitched scream, everybody winced and hold their ears. She screamed running out with Seth running after her. She marched down the hall throwing things around looking for him until Seth grabbed her pulling her back. "No let me go, let me go Seth! I'm gonna beat the crazy out of him! I know it was that little ingrate that did this to me, I know it's him! I am gonna kill him."

"No your right, your right and we are gonna get him back ten times harder." He dragged her back in the room holding her against him he let her go seeing she was starting to calm down.

"Alana." Hunter put a hand on her shoulder.

Alana took a look at her farther before breaking down crying with her hands covering her face. "Aww no Lanie hunny don't cry." Stephanie hugged her rubbing the back of her head shushing her.

"I look like some green haired freak." She cried harder stomping her foot. "Why my hair? My beautiful hair, what if this color never comes out? I can not walk around with green hair."

"No, and your not we will get your normal hair color back. Don't worry I will make calls and we will get that beautiful brown color back and there won't be a trace of green." Stephanie said pulling away consoling her.

"Alana?" Seth said turning her around. "I actually don't think it's that bad only because it's on you."

"Are you saying I should keep it?" She whipped at her eyes a bit.

"God no." Seth shook his head, getting laughs from the crowd. "I mean no, look what I'm saying is that your always gonna be beautiful to me even if you wore the rainbow in your hair. Not giving any ideas but I'm just saying."

"Thanks." She smiled hugging him.

Hunter nodded in approval at this as Stephanie smiled at him, he turned to face Randy and Kane. "Ambrose has gone to far tonight. First with Seth's briefcase exploding out that green crap now turning my daughters hair green? I don't care what you do but do not let them stand tall tonight." He said sternly as both men nodded.

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Uh uh hell no, you can do a lot of things to me but once you mess with my hair that's when the gloves come off, you want crazy Ambrose Ill give it to you #NoMoreNiceGirl_

 _Fan tweets_

 _HAHAHA that prank was better then Seth's #RAW_

 _The Authoritys face when she walked in the office was completely priceless #RAW_

 _When the camera showed Alana my jaw completely dropped to the floor #RAW_

 _Dean Ambrose is gold man two pranks in one night #RAW_

 _I think Dean crossed the line you don't mess with a woman's hair #RAW_

 _When a woman is in rage about her hair and I was the person that did it I would stay far away from her specially Alana #RAW_

 _Alana still looks beautiful with green hair to me to #RAW_

 _She doesn't look bad with green hair she could pull it off #RAW_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

It was Dean Ambrose and John Cena vs Randy Orton and Kane with Alana standing next to the commentators table. Her hair was brushed back in a neat pony tail, she had her black half jacket on but with black cargo pants and tennis.

"Guys I'm kind or scared right now. Alana hasn't budged or move through out this whole match she is just standing here." King said.

"How would you feel King if a lunatic like Ambrose did that to to your hair? This was childish and uncalled for. He made Seth get green slimed on and then dyed Alana's hair green and he already admitted to it. Dean Ambrose should be locked up somewhere from doing this horrible stuff to Alana, I feel her pain right now." JBL said.

"Are you done?" Cole asked. "And I think what King is saying is that Alana has been like a statue half the night with a motionless look."

"And we all know that means bad news for somebody." King said.

Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Randy, going for the pin. Seth ran in and began attacking him making the ref call for the bell and the crowd booed. Alana just just stood there watching as chaos started breaking down. While Dean is busy Kane attacks Cena in the corner and kicks him down, Dean knocks Seth out of the ring. He pulled the top rope down to get Kane out of the ring he goes for a suicide dive and hits it on Kane.

Dean gets to his feet and looks over at Alana who was continuing to stare inside the ring with a blank look. Seeing Seth getting back up Dean runs after him and hits him with a clothesline before sending him back in the ring.

"Alana really has not moved yet and usually she would be joining in this, what's going on?" JBL asked now confused with everybody else.

Seth starts to get ganged up on by Dean and John until Randy runs in, Cena knocks Randy out of the ring. John punches away at Seth in the corner as he was, Dean jumps over Cena and punches Seth. John pulls Ambrose away, and he punches Seth. Getting fed up Dean grabs Cena and throws him out of the ring, seeing enough Alana grabbed a steel chair and slid in the ring with it.

The crowd was cheering and screaming for Dean to turn around. "Oh my God, Alana with a steel chair!" Cole exclaimed.

Dean grabs the briefcase until Alana took the chair and hit him with it across his back, he dropped the briefcase falling to his knees. She hit him with it again, Dean was now on his hands and knees, she began hitting him with it repeatedly.

 _'Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!'_ Some of the crowd chanted the loud chair shots that echoed through the arena.

"Somebody stop her that's enough!" King exclaimed.

"Not until she says it is. Ambrose brought this all on himself he provoked The Authority he poked the bear now he has to pay." JBL argued.

Alana dropped the chair after hearing ten, she looked down with the same blank look like before but this time smiling a bit. Kane and Randy get back in the ring looking at the damage Alana did before Kane picked Dean up.

"It's your call for you want to do." Randy said looking over at Seth before walking over to help Kane.

Seth makes Alana turn to him so he was looking at her in the eye. "What do you want us to do?"

Alana picked up his briefcase, she placed it against his chest. "Use your imagination babes."

Smirking Seth took it and placed it under Dean's head, he had Kane and Randy hold Ambrose up as he gives Dean a Curb Stomp on the briefcase. She walked over getting down on one knee looking down at him shaking her head.

Gripping his hair, she pulled his head up. "Do you see what you did to me huh! You wanted crazy Ambrose, you got it! Be lucky that is all I'm giving you right now. I tolerate a lot of things from people Dean, but once you screwed with my hair you crossed a line that should have never been crossed." She whispered, letting his head drop she stood up to her feet.

John runs in for the save, but Alana hits him with a superkick before he could. The crowd cheered, Kane picks him up by the throat as Alana goes and sits on the top turnbuckle. Kane gives John a big chokeslam, Seth got Kane to get Cena up as Seth hits a Curb Stomp on Cena into the briefcase.

"And a Curb Stomp to Cena from Rollins on to the briefcase." Cole said.

 _'Thank you Rollins.'_ Chant starts to break out.

His music plays as replays are shown of what just happened, Seth walks over to Alana who jumped down from off the turnbuckle. Seth went to say something but Alana pulled him down into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd cheered when Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her back.

"Now this is how a future power couple celebrates!" JBL said amused.

Breaking away Seth pecked her lips a couple more times before pulling her over with him to the middle of the ring. Seth, Kane, Alana, and Randy stood tall over a broken Cena and Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **That was chapter six hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review and everything, can't wait to do the next chapter but until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#NoMoreNiceGirl**

 **#PrincessOnAWarPath**

 **#TakingEverybodyDown**


	7. NXT, I Want A Title

**Authors Note - So happy I made it to 40 reviews it means a lot and I'm glad people are enjoying this story. But anyway here is the next chapter hope people like it and here's chapter seven.**

* * *

Ariel was getting dressed while on the phone with her cousin Lori. "Well this is gonna be a fun day for me."

"I bet so, are you going to finally tell Colby you like him after NXT Takeover?" Lori asked.

"Eh maybe, I don't know. He told me something and I kinda have been on warry line now." Ariel said looking herself over in the mirror.

Lori gasped. "What is he married? Is he in the mob?"

"What the hell? No Lori!" She shook her head. "But he almost was married but they broke it off I don't know why but hearing that made me mad and I have no idea why."

"You over think things to much Arie it's always been your worst feature but anyway it's obvious the guy likes you so just say something. I mean once the whole backstage feels like you guys should be a couple that should kinda seal the deal." Lori said.

"I really question who's the oldest here." Ariel rolled her eyes as they shared a laugh. "But you're right I will talk to him, what do I have to loose right?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit. I mean the worst that could happen is he just really sees you as a friend or is gay."

Ariel smirked. "Thanks, now I'm really confident."

"Always here to help but I gotta go, love you bye!"

"Bye, bye and love you to." Ariel pressed the end button, she threw her phone on the bed with a sigh. "Hope I don't get rejected." She mumbled heading in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Her hair was in large curls, she wore a dark blue silk shirt that was tight fit and showed her stomach a bit, a pair of black skinny suit pants with a matching blazer. A pair of black diamond studded Red Bottoms with her necklace and earrings to match. Grabbing her purse and phone she headed out the room.

She walked downstairs to the lobby to see Colby on his phone already waiting.

"Hey sorry if I took to long." Ariel walked over to him.

"No I just got down here..." Colby trailed off once he looked up from his phone and up at her. He had on a black pair of slacks and a black dress shirt with his hair pulled to the back.

Ariel brow raised noticing his look. "What's wrong?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, he shook his head. "Nothing at all, you just look beautiful like you always do."

Ariel blushed a bit while nodding. "Thank, you and your not looking bad yourself. But you ready to head back to your old stomping grounds."

"Let's do it." He put his arm around her as they walked out heading to the car.

Colby drove until they got to the place NXT Takeover was taking place. Getting out they already saw some fans out there. Ariel smiled walking over to them, a person spotted her making them all cheer when she stopped in front of everybody.

"Wassup guys!" Ariel shouted getting them hyped up as she signed a couple things for them.

"You look so pretty!" One girl yelled as she was singing her poster.

"Really? This old thing, I just threw it on." Ariel waved it off with a smile making them laugh.

"Can I get a picture with you." One guy asked.

"Surely can." She smiled taking a selfie with him and his friends.

"You are seriously my favorite Diva on that roster." One woman said.

"Aww, thank you." She hugged her. "I love being people's favorite."

After she was done she said bye to them. Catching up with Colby she followed him inside the back door where more talent were arriving to.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Jon back here. I'll catch up with you later." He rested a hand on the center of her back.

"I hear you loud and clear." She gave him a firm nod.

Colby chuckled at her. "Alright." Kissing her forehead, he flicked her cheek before walking off down the hall.

Ariel pulled out her phone, texting she started walking down the hall. She spotted her dad flipping through some papers that was probably tonight's run sheet, she walked over to him. "Hey daddy."

Paul looked around until he saw Ariel and smiled. "Hey little foot I haven't talked to you in a bit." He says as he gave her a big hug.

"Been running the best wrestling business ever so I could only imagine why." She smiled as they broke the hug.

"So, I have been hearing a lot of things these past couple days to." He said resting one hand inside his suit pants pocket.

Ariel let out a defeated sigh. "Is this about the whole Colby thing?"

"You know it is." Stephanie said walking over hugging her. She gave Paul a look before turning her attention back to Ariel. "You look beautiful by the way."

"So do you." Ariel nodded. "Style just runs in the family." She scoffed as the two of them laughed. "But I know I'm about to get the speech from you dad, I'm ready for it."

"It's not a speech. I just want you to be smart back here when it comes to these guys." He said.

"Paul." Stephanie warned.

He put a hand up in defense. "I'm just saying Steph, Look Seth's a good guy that's true. I'm not taking that away from him, but is he the guy for you Ariel?"

"Yeah, I feel like he is." Ariel answered. "My mind is already clouded enough without you fogging it up more dad. But nothing is set and stone until I talk to him so don't go protective dad mode on me or him yet."

"Also you did hand pick him from FCW, NXT to. So even you known him a while to know he is a good kid." Stephanie pointed out.

"Uh yeah, I hand picked him for wrestling not to date my daughter big difference here Steph." Paul said scoffing out a laugh as both woman rolled there eyes at this. "But if he keeps a smile on your face and your personal issues stay back here and not in the ring. Then just this once I will turn away from this and say I accept it."

"Thank, you dad that makes me feel better." She nodded.

"One more thing." He held up a finger.

"Hm?" Her brow raised.

Paul pointed to down. "They make longer shirts to now, you know that right?"

"Jesus christ, dad really?" Ariel threw her hands up.

"Just tug it down a bit it won't kill you." Paul started pulling it down for her.

"Dad quit it." Ariel started slapping his hands away as Stephanie laughed at them.

"Oh yeah interview for you to do about being here in fifth teen minutes." He reminded.

"Well let me get to it." She nodded, sending them a wave she headed off.

"Think they will last together in this business?" Paul asked watching his daughter leave.

"We did." Stephanie said looking over at him.

Paul smirked, he nodded. "Tuschae."

Ariel walked until she got to the interview area and was fixing her hair getting ready. "I know that isn't my favorite bad ass Diva in the game right now." A voice called out, she turned to see Billy Gun from the New Age Outlaws walking over.

"Hey!" She smiled getting a big bear hug from him as he swung her a bit, she let out a laugh.

Billy was another person that trained her and he definitely showed the tough love when it came to her because he saw what everybody did and called her gifted in the ring. To her that was huge compliment because Billy Gun rarely gives them out and Triple H's daughter or not he didn't take it easy on her.

Billy lowered her feet to the ground letting her go. "How's the main roster treating you kid?"

"Pretty good trying to make as much of an impact as I can that's for sure." She nodded.

"Yeah well you've been making one hell of an impact you should have seen my face when you put Paige through the announce table." He said as they laughed. "Well I gotta go tend to these kids back here and get their nerves down. But good job Ariel proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks Billy." She gave him one more hug before he left.

"Ready?" A stage hand asked.

"Yup, let's do it." Ariel walked over.

 _ **WWE NXT backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed JoJo backstage with a mic smiling. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our special guest at this time, Alana."

Alana came into view getting a loud pop, she was smiling slightly. "Hey,"

"Alana." JoJo nodded. "I see your hair color is back to normal now." She said as the crowd laughed at this.

Alana frowned. "Got jokes huh JoJo?"

JoJo started to get a bit nervous from her glare, she shook her head. "Um no I-"

"Save it your not worth my energy, but yes JoJo my hair color is back to normal but Dean Ambrose face won't be especially after what happened on Raw." Alana's fist clenched, she took a deep breath letting out a sigh. "But in all seriousness I'm just here to look at my future competition women wise and sorry to say I haven't seen any really. It's almost sad but somebody might surprise me and show they are on my level when it comes to being a wrestler." Alana nodded, she burst out laughing holding her stomach. She patted JoJo's back shaking her head. "I'm funny, but look we all know it would be a chilly day in hell before that happens. Anyway I'm going to go enjoy the show bye, bye." She waved heading off still laughing.

"Well guys-" JoJo was cut off by Alana laughing again.

"On my level, HA! I'm hilarious." She said as even the crowd laughed at this.

JoJo shook her head. "Back to you guys."

 _ **'Off screen'**_

Ariel was talking to Nattie and Becky Lynch about their matches coming up in a bit.

"Woo!" A voice said they turned to see Charlotte and Ric Flair, Ariel smiled excusing herself walking over to them.

"If it isn't the Nature Boy himself." Ariel says approaching them giving Ric a big hug before giving Charlotte one.

"The Princess herself on the main roster, or should I say Stephanie number two?" Ric joked making her laugh. "You look more and more like your mother not only that you have that attitude of hers in that ring. But that aggression you got in that ring kid that is all your fathers."

"Thank, you. Thank, you." Ariel laughed. "What can I say my the man taught me well and he was taught from the best." She said with a small shrug.

"You bet he did and yes he was." Rick nodded. "Now you see I approve of her going up against Natalya later but I can't wait to see you two clash soon."

"That would be like war man." Charlotte said. "But so awesome."

"Right like clash of the next generation foreal but that's a main event a male match couldn't beat. Charlotte Flair vs Alana McMahon now that is a dream match." Ariel said shaking her head.

"I know whenever it does happen you two are gonna tear that arena completely down." Ric said.

"Oh no doubt." Charlotte and Ariel fist bumped each other.

Ariel smiled. "Well go do your match I will text you later. But make sure when you do your match you add one thing."

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"Always add just a little bit of Flair." Ariel said as Ric patted her back chuckling.

Charlotte nodded. "Couldn't do it without it, Woo!"

Ariel hugged her and Ric before she let them head off. Later on she was with Rosa, Cameron, and Renee backstage watching the match.

"I'm loving that outfit girly." Cameron said messing with her blazer.

"Thanks, it's literally been in my closet for months I just never wore it." She shrugged.

"We need to take a trip in your closet then." Rosa said as they laughed.

Ariel shrugged. "Probably do, the house I just moved into has like five rooms and I already took up three closest's. The thing is they all are really huge so I don't know why all my stuff won't fit in one of them."

"What the-really Ariel?" Renee looked at her.

"Yeah like one of them has my spring and summer clothes in there and the other one has my dresses and winter clothes. The last one has my shoes, jewelry, and my makeup inside." Ariel said as they all looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"How much shopping do you do exactly?" Renee asked.

"Not really that much." She shrugged. "I go shopping like two times a week but half the stuff I have I never wore yet."

Renee nodded. "Okay, how about I help you one day, and we sort out your closest's?"

"That could probably work and would be fun." Ariel nodded.

"Why don't you just use your dresser draws?" Rosa asked.

Ariel looked at her confused. "I thought they where only meant for your bra's and stuff, aren't they?"

"No Ariel!" Renee exclaimed as they both started laughing at one another. "That's probably why you need more closet space but don't worry I will help you next weekend." She shook her head as Ariel slowly turned to look at her, both of them tried holding back their laughs but failed. "You are such a weird friend."

"Weird is good." Ariel nodded getting herself together she saw the girls smirking and look confused until a arm came over her shoulders. She jumped a bit and looked up to see Colby but with his hair down and damp. "Hey."

"Hey, you girls mind if I steal her for a bit?" Colby asked.

"Oh yeah take all the time you guys need." Renee wiggled her brow at Ariel.

Ariel poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek smirking shaking her head. "Please take me away from her." She looked up at him while pointing at Renee.

Colby chuckled. "I'll bring her back in a bit." He took her hand pulling her with him down the hall.

Ariel looked back to see Renee pointing at Colby while mouthing 'Tell him' she just rolled her eyes as she turned back around. She had to admit she would feel better once she said something to him and got it off her chest whether he felt the same or not. Ariel remembered when creative wanted them to kiss on TV she was nervous until she talked to Colby about it and he made her forget all the nervous feelings she had.

They stopped over at a more quite area making Ariel look confused, she turned to face him. "Is this for a promo or something?"

Colby said nothing, he cupped her cheek leaning down he started kissing her. Ariel gripped on to his shirt when his tongue slid inside exploring her mouth more. This kiss felt different from how it usually does on camera, she felt like they was but his hands was roaming a lot for it to be.

He pulled away a bit leaving her panting with her lips parted slightly. "No it's not."

"So you brought me here to kiss me?" She asked about to move back until he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist stopping her. "Colby?"

"No I didn't bring you here just for that. I wanted to talk about us not having a title on this." She just nodded wrapping her arms around his neck letting him know she was listening. "I really don't like not having a title on it that means we can still do things and talk with other people. And I personally don't like sharing a girl that I had my eye on since Summer Slam." Ariel smiled remembering when they first met. "Going through breakups is a real pain in the ass and I had my share and I know you did to, but how about we give this a shot?"

"Just us?" Ariel brow raised.

"Just us." Colby repeated.

"I thought I was gonna have to say it but I'm glad you beat me to the punch." She messed with the blonde patch of his hair, she nodded. "But I'll give it a chance and put a title on it only because it's you though."

Colby smirked. "Are you trying to make me feel special?"

"Depends is it working?" Ariel questioned.

"Yeah, a little bit." He nodded.

"Then that is exactly what I was thinking." She nodded.

"You are one weird girl." Colby laughed as he tilted her head up capturing her lips again, lifting her feet off the ground she giggled.

Walking back they watched the rest of the show with Renee, Jon and the rest of the girls until it was over. After it was everybody was saying goodbye and packing up to leave, Renee pulled Ariel out of ear shot so nobody could be noisy and over hear them.

"Soo?" Renee motioned her hand.

"Just can't wait, can you?" Ariel said amused.

Renee shook her head. "No I can't because you guys came back all smiling and more touchy then friends would normally do."

"No complaints from me but we agreed to put a title on things and see how it works out." She shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Renee said hugging her.

Ariel shook her head. "Calm down your more excited about this then I am."

"Really?" Renee brow raised.

"No." Ariel said seriously, they both started laughing.

"Ariel?" Colby called out making them look over at him. "Time to go."

"K, here I come." She turned back to Renee. "I will text you and see you at RAW next week."

"Kk, enjoy being a claimed woman." Renee said hugging her.

Ariel shook her head walking over to Colby, he took her hand before they began walking but was stopped by Paul and Stephanie. "Leaving without hugging me?"

"Almost forgot." She giggled hugging her mother.

Colby shook Paul's hand as he pulled him into a bro hug. "Just keep her happy for me." Paul said lowly so only he heard.

"Plan to." Colby nodded as they pulled away and he patted his back.

Ariel hugged Paul who smiled rubbing her back. "See you two at Raw baby girl."

After saying goodbye they got into the car and was on the road back to the hotel. Colby turned on the radio when a certain song hit he turned it up. Ariel listened to the lyrics, turning to him she raised a brow.

Colby caught this and smirked. "What?"

"The music you listen to." Ariel shook her head. "Who says, I'll beat you with a guitar from the depths of bloody hell?" She asked as Colby was in a fit of laughter she started laughing a bit herself. "You really listen to this."

"It did not say that Ariel." He shook his head still laughing.

"Yes it did! I was listening to every word, now the beat I can get with but those lyrics is a no, no. I couldn't even sing that out in the street without somebody looking at me like I lost all the sense god gave me." Ariel said.

Colby started calming down from laughing, he just sighed taking her hand and locking his fingers with hers. "You don't need a song for that to happen."

Ariel gasped taking her hand away from him. "If you weren't driving I would hit you." He just snickered as she playfully glared at him.

* * *

 **Well that was just a chapter dealing with Ariel and Colby I thought people would like if they have their own chapter this time. Don't worry the next chapters will be back to Alana and Seth. But leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter, until next time!**


	8. Diva Brawl & Smackdown 15

**Authors Note - Here is the next chapter, thanks again for the reviews and all you guys support. Can't wait to make my way to 60 reviews but anyway I hope people like it so here's chapter eight, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

"Welcome to Monday night Raw!" Cole announced. "We have a lot of match cards set up for tonight, Are you guys ready?"

"Ready? Try excited." King said happily.

"Yeah and that's why-" JBL was cut off by hearing commotion and screaming as everybody turned their attention up to the jumbo tron. It showed security prying two girls off each other as both had fistfuls of each others hair. "What in the hell?"

"Wait a minute! Wait that's Paige and Alana! Paige is back!" Cole exclaimed the crowd roared in cheers finally seeing who it was.

Alana got pulled off but got free and speared Paige through the small door, both girls landed in the parking lot away from security. Getting to their feet they started trading punches until Paige kneed her in the stomach, she held stomach dropping to one knee. Paige grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her. "Get off of me!" Alana shouted trying to fight back.

Paige dragged her over to the cars, lifting her up she slammed her face on the car window. Everybody oohed as Alana held her face, she used the car to hold herself up.

"Alana and Paige are just brawling in the parking lot of the arena!" Cole exclaims, Paige grabbed Alana looking to slam her head in the door again but received an elbow to the face, she stumbled back. Alana grabbed Paige and slammed her head into against the car harder while letting out a scream.

"My God!" King exclaimed as Alana did it again but this time on the front hood of the car.

"This is how you start off Monday night Raw guys, with a good old Diva brawl." JBL said chuckling.

Alana grabbed Paige throwing her through the next door as Superstars and Diva's that were in catering started moving out their way. She threw Paige against the soda machine before picking up two trashcan tops. She threw one like a frisbee, Paige ducked it. Alana went to hit her with the other one, seeing this Paige tackled her back onto the table and started throwing punches.

Alana used both feet to kick her off, she hit her back on one tables and fell to the floor as Alana had recovered and walked over to her. "You really wanna mess with me huh?" She questioned before slapping her with the trash can top hard across her back making Paige fall back on her knees in pain. "Have you lost your damn mind!" She kicked her back down, she threw the trash can top to the back.

Paige crawled away, she used one of tables to get back up to her feet, Alana walked over to grab her again. Seeing her coming Paige picked up the small trashcan throwing it, it hit her making her stumble back a bit. Alana slowly turned to look at her with a look of anger once she saw what Paige threw at her, she shook her head.

"Oh hell no." Alana smacked Paige hard across the face, taking off her jacket she threw it to the side before jumping back on Paige, both girls traded punches leading the fight out of catering.

"Where is security? Does anybody not hear these two fighting?" JBL asked.

"I'm pretty sure they do just nobody wants to get in between them." King replied.

"Guys look it's Nikki Bella!" Cole pointed out, the crowd booed as they started beating down Paige. "Now it's just a two on one assault here."

Alana and Nikki was about to throw her into the crates until Brie came from out of no where spearing Nikki down, the crowd roared in cheers as the two twins started fighting. This made Alana stop and take her attention off of Paige until she got punched in the gut, grabbing her by the hair she threw Alana over one of the crates.

"Just all chaos is going on backstage!" King exclaimed.

"And it's all because of Paige. Look what she started!" JBL threw a hand up.

Paige jumped on top of the crate as Alana was getting back to her feet, she turned around, Paige jumped off hitting her with a cross body. Nikki went to hit Brie with a forearm but missed and got a kick to the gut before getting a punch to the side of her face, she stumbled backwards.

Brie grabbed her hair and threw her into another area, hearing screaming the camera went back to Alana and Paige. They saw Alana using her belt as she was trying to choke Paige out. Running back into the wall she did it repeatedly until Alana finally let go, holding her head she dropped the belt. She didn't have time to recover as Paige had grabbed her, letting out a scream Paige ran throwing Alana into some set up steel chairs.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" King exclaimed.

"Well we are trying to call the action for everybody but there are Diva's fighting in two places. Nikki and Brie who is now over by the lower stage area. Then you have Paige and Alana who started the whole thing still backstage fighting." Cole said.

"No, no it was not Paige and Alana it was just Paige." JBL said.

The crowd cheered seeing Alana and Paige come through the left side of the lower section of the stage. Paige went to grab Alana who spun around giving her a spinning roadhouse kick, Paige fell holding the back of her head. The camera showed Nikki throwing Brie halfway down the ramp, she rolled a bit until she came to a stop and was now on her hands and knees trying to get up. Nikki grabbed her throwing her into the barricade.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd began chanting through the arena.

Paige and Alana was now battling it out with punches going down the ramp, Paige tried to throw her against the steel post but it was blocked. Alana poked Paige in the eye making her stumble and fall on one knee, she was getting back up to her feet. Grabbing a hold of the ring post she jumped and used both feet to kick Paige back sending her falling into the barricade.

Nikki dragged Brie in the ring, she began fighting back using kicks as the crowd chanted _'YES!'_ for each one. Alana threw Paige inside the ring, throwing her into the corner she jumped on her and started unloading on Paige with punches. Paige grabbed her waist and speared her down and started banging her head into the mat.

"Just all hell is breaking loose right now." Cole says. The crowd gave a mixed reaction when Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury appeared on stage yelling and signaling for something. "J&J security coming out here."

Security came running out making the crowd start to boo, they slid in the ring and began trying to pry the girls apart but it was easier said then done. The Authority theme hit as Seth, Stephanie, and Triple H walked out with upset looks. Stephanie was yelling telling them to get their daughter and Nikki out of the ring and up there with them.

Security managed to roll the two of them under the ropes, Joey grabbed one half of Alana as Jamie grabbed the other half and took her up the ramp. Alana was still squirming to get loose, they got to the top of the ramp with both woman. Seth took her in one arm and pulled her against him as she was still trying to get loose.

Seth leaned his head against the side of hers so his lips where by her ear. "Come on sweetheart calm down you will get your revenge later, okay?" He said lowly, he brushed his fingers across her stomach.

"Fine." Alana huffed calming down.

He kissed the side of her head before looking on once Stephanie spoke up.

"First off chaos is not taking place here not tonight. So to make sure that doesn't happen, Security! Throw her out of here!" She pointed to Paige as the crowd heavily booed, Paige started throwing a fit. "Shut up and as for you Brie since you wanna come to the rescue and stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You will be in a match against Nikki..." The crowd cheered for this one as Brie nodded approvingly. "And Alana." Stephanie finished, they booed again while The Authority all smirked.

"Now get her out of my ring and start my show the way it's supposed to." Triple H said as their theme hit and they began making it to the back.

 _AlanaMcMhaon Tweets - Ah feels good to know that freak RealPaige is out my arena I must have put you through that table to hard nobody attacks me like that NOBODY #KnowYourPlace_

 _Fan Tweets_

 _A Diva brawl to start the night off I love it! #RAW_

 _Paige and Alana are crazy #RAW_

 _Those two were fighting everywhere #RAW_

 _Two diva brawls in one night know that's what we love to see #RAW_

 _All hell was breaking loose but not with the men this time it was the Divas causing chaos #RAW_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

"Okay, Alana run what happened by us one more time." Stephanie said as it was her and Hunter backstage in their office.

"What do I have to do draw small little pictures. I was walking to you guys office when you called me and got speared by that freak!" Alana said running a hand through her hair.

"Alright, calm down Paige is out of here for the night. You and Nikki need to deal with Brie get her out the way and then we focus on Paige." Hunter said as she nodded. "Now go get ready for your match and to make sure you get their safely in one piece." He motioned his hand, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury appeared by her side.

Alana did a double take looking them both over and up and down. "What...in the...hell." She said lowly getting laughs from the crowd. "What are they gonna protect me from Hornswoggle?"

"They are good enough and it's just back here to make sure you get out there in one piece so deal with it for now." Hunter said.

"Ahh fine." Alana says letting out a sigh. "Come on Ben and Jerry let's go." She said walking out of sight as they just shrugged before following her.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Brie was already waiting in the ring as Nikki was walking out she did her little flip over the top rope. "Her partner from Greenwich Connecticut, Alana McMahon!" Lillian announced.

Alana's theme hit as she walked out to boos, she smirked doing Paige side way skip on purpose down the ramp. She slid in the ring, taking off her jacket she threw it on the floor before high fiving and whispering something to Nikki who nodded.

"Looks like Alana is gonna start things off." Cole says, Nikki got out of the ring and stood on the apron in their corner while the ref signaled for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Alana locked up with Brie overpowering her into the corner, the ref counted making them back off slowly. Alana kicked Brie and began stomping her into the corner choking her with her foot.

"Alana doesn't seem like she's in a playful mood." King said.

"Would you? You saw the video backstage, Alana was minding her own business when Paige attacked her. Bad enough she has to deal with Ambrose lunatic self now she has Paige." JBL retorted.

"But Alana started with Paige I mean wouldn't you want revenge against somebody that put you through a table?" Cole asked.

"That's debatable." JBL answered.

Alana backed away taking her foot back when the ref count hit four, turning to the crowd she had her arms outstretched. "Where is Paige now huh?" She shouted to the crowd as she turned back around.

Brie got up exploding out of the corner for a clothesline, catching this she hit the matrix arch. "Wow! A little matrix move!" King exclaimed happily. "Didn't know Alana was flexible." Brie turned around, Alana did a handstand and hooked her legs around her neck. Both girls began swinging until she hit Brie with hurricuranna. "Whoa!"

Holding her back, she used the ropes to get up. Running Alana hit her with a sharp kick to the side of her head making the crowd ooh from the impact. Grabbing her she dragged her over to her corner, she held out her hand letting Nikki tag herself in. Both girls whipped Brie to the ropes, she bounced off getting hit with a double drop kick.

"Perfection! Nikki and Alana working great as a tag team." JBL praised.

Nikki pushed Brie down covering her. "One! Two-" Brie kicked out making Nikki mad, she put her in a chin lock.

Brie started fighting back as the crowd clapped her on, she started elbowing Nikki in the gut, grabbing her head she sat down hitting her with a stunner. Nikki stumbled back as Brie got up and ran hitting her with clothesline after clothesline. After hitting her with one more she backed up into the corner and jumped up on the second top. "Brie Mode!" Brie yelled as the crowd cheered, Nikki pulled on the refs shirt getting his attention.

Alana quickly moved and pushed Brie off the top rope, the crowd booed as she went back to her spot looking innocent. "Well Brie was going for a cross body but thanks to Alana, Nikki today gets to avoid that one." Cole said.

Nikki grabbed Brie throwing her to the corner before tagging in Alana who quickly got in and ran to the corner for the Monkey Flip. Brie moved out the way making her collide in the corner, she hit her face on the turnbuckle before falling to the mat.

Running, Brie drop kicked Nikki off the apron, she hit the floor with a smack. Brie focused her attention back on Alana who was slumped against the bottom rope, she yelled running over hitting her with a low knee. Alana's head snapped back as Brie stepped back going for another one, she ran but got kicked in her stomach making her fall back.

This let Alana roll out under the bottom rope and get up on the apron, she readied herself as Brie finally looked up.

"Alana gonna do a little high-flying!" King exclaimed, Alana jumped hitting a springboard forearm.

The crowd cheered as both girls were down on the mat trying to recover. "Alana needs to make a tag to Nikki but Brie has no one to tag it's just her against them." JBL said.

"But you have to admit Brie is holding her own against these two." Cole said.

"Come on Alana!" Nikki jumped holding her hand out, the crowd booed once Alana tagged Nikki in. Rolling out on the apron she started trying to get herself together.

Nikki hit the Alabama Slama on Brie and covered her. "One! Two-" Brie managed to get the shoulder up.

Alana stood up, she leaned against the ropes watching until Joey and Jamie ran down the ramp making her brow raise confused. "What! What do you want?" She yelled at them while both were talking trying to explain something to her at the same time. She jumped down trying to understand. "What are you-one at a freaking time!"

Paige theme hit making Alana's body cringe, she snapped her head up to the ramp. "Uh oh! Looks like Paige is back guys." Cole said, the crowd roared in cheers when Paige came out.

"No, no Paige is not supposed to be in here! Somebody call security! Call Stephanie, call someone!" JBL said freaking out.

"Alana go on focus on your match we got this." Jamie says.

She glared down Paige who stopped halfway down the ramp as her theme faded out. She smiled at Alana waving at her. "Mommy and daddy aren't here to save you now Princess!"

Alana walked over to center of the ramp not knowing Brie started taking control over the match, Jamie and Joey was trying to calm her down. "You wanna do this again huh?!" She yelled at Paige.

"Not out here to stand and look pretty!" Paige held out her arms. "Oh wait that's what you do isn't it? You spoiled crazy little brat that wouldn't be here without her parents!"

Alana snapped, the crowd cheered as she pushed Jamie and Joey out the way and ran up the ramp while Paige signaled her to come on. Both girls collided and began fighting on the ramp exchanging punches, Nikki got up to get out and help but Brie rolled her up.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted, the crowd cheered as Brie theme hit and Nikki looked on shocked.

"Your winner of this match, Brie Bella!" Justin announced as the ref raised her hand.

"Guys, Brie won but Alana and Paige are still battling it out on the ramp. Security once again have to get involved." Cole said.

"These two women never back down from fights. I don't know what Paige said but it ticked Alana off causing this." King said.

"Paige isn't even supposed to be in the building!" JBL exclaimed.

Security pulled them apart, Alana got loose and ran taking a jump and diving back on Paige. The crowd cheered as more security was called out to help get the two girls apart.

"It's a battle on the ramp. All those security for these two Divas." King exclaimed.

They pulled them apart and dragged Alana away as she was scratching and clawing to get free. "I'm gonna put an end to you Paige! This crap ends at Hell in a Cell!" Alana yelled as they dragged her to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Paige really got under Alana's skin tonight because she looks pissed #RAW_

 _I like that matrix move that Alana did #RAW_

 _Alana vs Paige #YES #RAW_

 _I love watching Paige in action and Alana so this is a win win for me #RAW_

 _Those girls really do not like each other at all #RAW_

 _Two diva brawls in one night! #RAW_

 _Alana has a bad temper #RAW_

 _Alana looks beyond pissed off which is not good for others #RAW_

 _First Ambrose now Paige... Alana has really bad luck #RAW_

 _AlanaMchaon Tweets - This ENDS, I'm sick of this crap you want payback Paige guess what be careful for what you wish for #TickedOff_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana was throwing stuff around as the security was yelling at her to stop and calm down. She grabbed both side of her hair screaming kicking stuff over, one guy tried to grab her until she spun around giving him a death glare.

"Don't-touch-me." Alana gritted out pointing at him. "Does anybody think they can put there damn hands on me now huh?!" She yelled making him jump back.

"Guys get out of here." Hunter said coming into view with Stephanie, and Seth receiving a mixed reaction. "Come on we got this."

"Alana, hey it's alright just let it go for now. We can deal with Cena and Ambrose then Paig-" Seth was cut off by her laughing sadistically making him look at her wide eyed.

"We?" Alana brow raised getting in his face she shook her head. "No, no, no I am not dealing with Ambrose any more he is your problem. He has tortured me long enough him and that stupid John Cena who is only 1% of my problem. But Dean is yours, you started it when you broke up The Shield the way you did. So now be a big boy and finish it and them tonight but me I am leaving. I am leaving before I run into Paige and ring that goths freak neck!" She walked down the hall, a couple workers were looking at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

They all jumped running different places, she scoffed before continuing to walk off as Seth still looked on shocked. Hunter shook his head patting Seth's back as Stephanie sighed.

"I'm gonna go try and calm her down...before some of our workers end up in the hospital tonight." Stephanie mumbled the last part before leaving.

Hunter watched her go before looking back at Seth. "She was just mad, don't take all of it to heart but some of it you should because tonight you do need to finish this. You Kane, and Randy need to take out Cena because Ambrose left him. So this is the perfect time but as for Alana just let her cool off right now. It's best if she isn't out there tonight besides she has bigger problems to deal with." Hunter said getting a nod from Seth, he walked away.

 ** _Smackdown 15th Anniversary backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed J&J security talking to Seth until a voice cleared their throat behind them, they turned as the camera showed Alana. The crowd gave her a huge pop filled with mixed reactions as she walked closer to them.

She was wearing blue jeans but with one of Seth's SR shirts that was was fitted into a crop top and was sleeveless. A pair of black finger less gloves and her hair was out in curls with flips falling by her right eye.

"Give us a minute." Seth said but kept his eyes on her, the two men nodded walking away. "Nice outfit think the shirt tops it all off."

Alana smirked quickly before it dropped it into a sad frown. "I'm sorry for Monday and not being able to help you in the match. I should have at least stayed."

"Don't even worry about it, alright? Because in a way you were right Cena and Ambrose were my problems and you got dragged in it. But the reason I keep you in it because we are a good team and I know you got my back." He took her hand and watched her smile slightly. "Just like I got yours so what do you say, ready to stop letting other people get between us?"

"Sure am, I love being a Seth Rollins girl." Alana said messing with his damp hair, she smirked.

"Now that's what I like to hear sweetheart." He said lifting her up over his shoulder while holding the briefcase in his other hand. "Let's go, we got work to do tonight."

"Yes sir." Alana laughed as they walked out of camera shot.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Sorry but how could you not love those two together #Smackdown15_

 _They are so cute! #Smackdown15_

 _Alana is a Seth Rollins girl fur sure #Smackdown15_

 _The Authority annoys me but Seth and Alana as a couple does not #Smackdown15_

 _I wonder when are they gonna wrestle with each other in a tag match one day #Smackdown15_

 _2015 is gonna be the year of the power couple #Smackdown15_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Paige was in the ring with a mic as the crowd was cheering her on. "You know unlike some people I like to get things of my chest but I do it to the persons face. So with that being said Alana my little flower come on out because we need to chat."

Alana's theme hit as she walked out smirking at Paige while making her way down to the ring. She grabbed a mic before getting in, Paige took a step back not trusting her that close. Alana just stood there putting both hands behind her back.

"Paige calling out Alana and after two huge brawls these woman had on Raw." Tom said.

"If I was Paige I would be very careful when Alana is smirking it is never good." JBL said. "But look at her tonight she looks great! Showing support to her boyfriend Seth Rollins."

"Would you focus on the two in the ring John?" Cole asked.

"I'm just a huge Alana fan and you should be too." JBL scolded.

Alana's theme died down, Paige raised the mic to her lips. "First off Alana congratulations on making up with your little 'boyfriend' Seth Rollins." She mad quotation marks with her free hand.

"You called me out here Paige and my time is precious, so what do you want?" Alana asked plainly.

"What do I want? That's easy, I want payback Alana. I want is to see you suffer and get everything that's coming to you. You are a spoiled brat that parades around here like she's better then everybody and hat uses her parents power to get her way. I mean without them, would you even be here?" The crowd oohed as Alana smirk dropped. "But I gotta hand it to you, putting me through a table was a statement but it will be your biggest mistake. And I will show you that at Hell in a Cell and trust me it's gonna take more then a table to keep me down." The crowd cheered as Paige finished.

Alana just nodded. "You really think you know me huh?" Her brow raised, Paige shrugged with a smile. "Well you got some things wrong but some right so how about I correct you Paige. Number one I don't parade around here like I think I'm better, I KNOW I AM!" She yelled getting in her face. "Two, your right I wouldn't be here without my parents my mother gave birth to me duh. And three, me putting you through a table was a statement that I will never forget or call a mistake. The only mistake I did that night was not doing more damage so I wouldn't have to look at you right now." The crowd oohed. "But Paige I understand you want payback and I understand that you want a match but hopefully you understand this."

Alana smacked Paige with the mic before tackling her to the mat unloading on her with punches left and right.

"Here we go guys! It was bound to happen." Cole said, Paige turned things around and Alana was underneath.

Alana scrambled away from Paige who got up a ran to her but was cut off with a superkick. She sized up Paige as she was making it to her feet. Seeing the right moment she ran to the ropes and bounced off hitting Paige with a Game Over getting a loud mixed reaction for this.

Falling to her knees, she picked up her mic as she starred down at Paige. "I hope you understood that and Paige I know that if I don't make this stipulation for our match. Then it will just end in complete chaos and that's something I can't have because I would love to add a win over you in my book. So at Hell in a Cell it will be Alana vs Paige...in a steel cage." The crowd roared in cheers while Alana dropped the mic, she stood up as her theme hit.

"D-Did Alana just say in a steel cage?" Tom asked.

"She did! Alana vs Paige in a steel cage at Hell in a Cell this is gonna he huge!" Cole exclaimed.

"There hasn't been a Divas Hell in a Cell match in decades guys decades. Now we are gonna see one with two of the probably most dangerous women in WWE." JBL said excited.

"This fight has turned into a war and what better way to handle it then in a cell." Cole says. "Alana told Paige to be careful what you ask for, because you just might get it."

 _Fan tweets_

 _My jaw has completely dropped to the floor when Alana said in a steel cage #Smackdown15_

 _A steel cage + Alana + Paige = All hell breaking loose #Smackdown15_

 _Two Divas in a steel cage it has been a long time since we seen one of these #Smackdown15_

 _I am so excited for this Divas match, gotta feeling it's gonna steal the show #Smackdown15_

 _I freaking love Alana for making that stipulation I think her father better start giving her tips though #Smackdown15_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - The only way somebody walking up out that cage is by pin or submission, write your will Paige you're gonna need it #ScreamForThat_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Seth Rollins theme hit as Kofi Kingston was already in the ring, he walked out with J&J security and posed at the top of the ramp. Holding his hand out he signaled for someone.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction when Alana walked out smiling, she took his hand. Seth pulled her to him and held his briefcase, he tilted her chin up before kissing her. People gave a mixed reaction as Alana just bit her lip pulling away smiling while Seth grabbed her hand, they began making there way down the ramp.

"Look Michael and Tom it's the future power couple who are stronger then ever." JBL praised.

"Yeah, well the future power couple has some test coming their way especially Rollins. Because whoever wins out of Cena and Ambrose will finally get there hands on him." Cole said, Seth jumped in the ring.

"Not to mention Alana's match against Paige in a steel cage. For the first time in decades two women are going back inside that steel structure." JBL says.

Alana stood in between J&J resting her arms on each of their shoulders. "Come on Seth, you got this!"

The bell rung, and Seth viciously kicks Kofi down and out of the ring before getting out himself. Seth sends him into the barricade a few times before dropping him on the apron. He throws him into the ring and clotheslines him back down before he threw him in the corner and began stomping him down.

He then throws him across the ring by his hair he goes to grab him but Kofi surprises him with an inside cradle. "One! Two-" Seth managed to kick out.

Kofi kicks him back and hits a pair of clotheslines, he hits a dropkick on Seth sending him back. Alana got closer to the ring looking on and started banging on the mat for Seth to get back up. Seth got up, Kofi went for a jumping clothesline but Seth catches him with a spinning headlock slam, picking him up he powerbombs him into the corner.

Seth glared lifting him up, he then powerbombs him into the other corner. Jumping off he hit the Curb Stomp before covering him.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said as Seth theme hit.

"Yes!" Alana cheered sliding in the ring handing his briefcase to him while she helped him get up. "Somebody is ready for Hell in a Cell."

Seth smirked wrapping his arms around her. "Think so?"

"Mhm." Alana nodded leaning up kissing him as Seth lifted her up off her feet a bit. Cupping the side of her cheek, he tilted her head back deepening the kiss.

"Would they get a room?" Tom asked.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Cole agreed.

"Would you to hush they are celebrating! This is young love, this is how you celebrate Smackdown 15!" JBL defended.

Seth pulled away wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he raised his briefcase in the air and kissed her cheek making her giggle and hug his waist.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Dean Ambrose and John Cena were in the ring on Miz TV. They both had already took out the Miz, John was about to say something until Alana's theme hit. She walked out to a loud mixed reaction as she had on her leather jacket with her outfit this time.

Walking up the steps, she got in the ring with a mic and waved at the two of them as her theme died down.

"Ladies and gentleman the Princess herself, Alana McMahon." Cena introduced as her name got a mixed reaction. "Didn't really notice you without your boyfriend by your side. Then again you have more of a set then he does because your out here and he isn't."

Alana nodded. "The only reason I'm out here is because my name keeps being said. So I just want to be front and center to hear it."

"No offense Princess but this really isn't your scene, shouldn't you be going to get your nails done or wondering what outfit you are gonna wear tomorrow?" Dean asked plainly getting laughs from the crowd.

"Oh Dean, you adorable freaking lunatic. Your just upset because at Night of Champions I kicked your teeth down your throat. Not to mention I whacked you with a chair until I felt like stopping since you thought it would be right to mess with my hair." The crowd laughed remembering it as she glared. "Oh shut up I still looked cute and you all know it."

"Actually I haven't forgot about that at all." Dean said getting out of his seat, walking closer to Alana who stared at him with a skeptical look. "You know I really love that crazy side of yours that comes out." He looked down at her closing the gap between them, he tapped the mic with his finger. "And I actually liked what you did to me on Raw, it seems like I'm the only one that brings that side out of you and that amuses me. And I think you see that too that's why you try to distance yourself from me, am I right?" Alana just glared saying nothing, he shrugged. "But it's alright I love chicks that are just as crazy as me...kind of a big turn on."

Alana shook away the thoughts that she had just got. "I don't have to listen to any of this crap." She pushed pass Dean who grabbed her hand making her eyes widen.

The crowd oohed when Dean pulled her to his chest. "Payback time Princess. But don't take it too personally."

He pushed her to Cena who picked her up getting her in position as she was squirming to get out of his grip.

"No, no, no Cena needs to put Alana down she doesn't deserve this she is innocent this time!" JBL exclaimed.

"After all Alana did you really think she's innocent?" Cole asked the crowd cheered when Cena hit her with an AA. "AA! Cena just hit an AA Alana!"

"Can't say we didn't see this one coming!" Tom exclaimed with a laugh.

"Poor Alana she didn't deserve that." JBL shook his head.

Alana rolled to the other side of the ring, Cena then turned Dean around and hit him with an AA too before sitting in the chair looking down at him. Alana used the ropes to get up as she was glaring at Cena, she ran drop kicking him out of the chair making him fall. Sizing him up she ran to the ropes, bouncing off she hit him with a Game Over as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Once again the Princess stands tall. You never turn your back on Alana not even to blink because she is never fully down." JBL said.

She stood up looking down at them smiling before casually picking up a mic. "To everybody watching this has been the 15th anniversary of Smackdown. I'm the Princess Alana until next time, goodnight Philly!" Alana let the mic drop as her theme hit to a mixed reaction. She got out of the ring walking up the ramp, turning around she looked back at them with a winning smirk.

Seth walked out with J&J, he hugged her from behind. "That's my girl!" He pointed at Cena and Ambrose laughing as Smackdown went off the air.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Never turn your back on the Princess #Smackdown15_

 _Ooh I think Dean has a thing for Alana #Smackdown15_

 _The Princess stands tall, Cena probably regrets that AA now #Smackdown15_

 _Dean does make Alana go crazy #Smackdown15_

 _#TeamSethAndAlana or #TeamDeanAndAlana? That's a hard one #Smackdown15_

* * *

 **That was chapter eight, hope people liked it and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about it and everything, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#KnowYourPlace**

 **#TickedOff**

 **#ScreamForThat**

 **#Smackdown15**

 **#TeamSethAndAlana**

 **#TeamDeanAndAlana**


	9. Ariel's Closet & A Shopping Problem

**Authors Note - Thought I put up another chapter since people like their moments outside of the ring just as well as them inside. But here is chapter nine, leave me a review telling me what you think about it also thanks for all the support!**

* * *

Ariel got out of her car, locking it, she headed up the steps and inside the condo complex. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a light green pull over hood with the numbers 26 on the back in white. The sleeves where rolled up to her elbow and she wore a pair of white flip flops, her hair was in a high messy bun.

She knocked on one of the doors but just continued to knock as she was drinking her water. The door opened, Colby stood there with a raised brow as she was still knocking but on air now. "You are so weird, you know that right?"

"And adorable don't forget adorable." She pointed as he just shook his head letting her walk in all the way, he put her stuff down on the table. Hearing barking, she smiled picking up one of Colby's dogs and started petting him. "Aw, hey my favorite person in the world has arrived."

"Thought I was your favorite person in the world?" Colby questioned closing the door.

"You are but he's like my first favorite. Your still on the list though." She winked.

"Yeah, right." Colby smacked her butt walking past on his way to the kitchen.

Ariel gasped. "See how mean your daddy is to me?" She looked at the dog who tilted his head to the side, she giggled putting him down. She walked in the kitchen and hugged Colby's waist getting a chuckle from him as he continued what he was doing.

"Still sore after Raw?" He asked looking down at her from the side.

"Yes." Ariel groaned. "Getting thrown in chairs hurts like crap that's why I'm grateful for days off. Curano asked me about being Diva's Champion soon to." She said letting him go and sat on the Island counter behind him.

Colby nodded walking to the fridge. "Oh yeah, what did you say?"

"I told him no." Ariel's said plainly with a shrug.

Colby looked at her like she was crazy. "Why on earth would you deny it?"

"Because I'm not there yet I want more experience and want to build my career more before I take that championship. Besides you probably won't get yours until next year anyway so next year will be my year too but I'm just not ready to be champ." She shrugged swinging her legs. "Am I stupid for turning it down?"

"No your not stupid a couple screws loose up there yeah but stupid no." He shook this head getting his arm slapped by her, he smirked walking over standing between her legs resting his hands on her hips. "If you're not ready this year then that's fine and if your parents agree nobody is gonna argue trust me. But like you said 2015 will just be our year that I'm sure of, we just gotta get this year over with."

Ariel nodded. "You give good pep talks."

"I know I should have been a speaker tell me something my mother and grandmother hasn't." Colby rolled his eyes as she started laughing, he cut off her laughing by kissing her. Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He pecked her lips a couple more times before breaking away and kissing her forehead. "That hoodie you are wearing is blinding me slowly but surely."

"Really Colby!" Ariel pushed him away as he started laughing, she shook her head. "You are so ughh, you know that?"

Colby put up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, when I opened the door I literally wanted to run and go get my shades."

"It's not even that bright." Ariel shrugged him off.

"Stevie Wonder could see that Ariel." Colby said plainly nodding.

"You are a pain right here." She patted her butt.

He looked down before raising a brow up at her. "A pain in your side?"

"Yes my side that's exactly what I was talking about Colby." She shook her head. "Go finish getting dressed you jerk."

"Yes mam." He said heading to the back.

After a couple minutes he walked back out in a pair of jeans a white-t, his hair was in a low pony tail tucked under. He had his baseball cap turned to the back with his shades hooked on his shirt. He looked over and saw Ariel laid out on the couch with one of the dogs curled up on her stomach.

"I mean are two comfortable? Do you want a cup of water or something?" He asked.

Ariel shrugged. "Juice would be nice actually."

"Lets go smarty." He smirked slapping her legs.

Ariel giggled but got up, they left out. Ariel tossed Colby the keys before getting in on the passenger side. He started the car and pulled off.

"Don't scratch my baby either." Ariel said sternly.

"I know how to drive sweetheart don't you worry about me at all." He rested his hand on her leg keeping one hand firmly on the wheel. "Is Renee still coming?"

"She better, going through my closet was her god for saken idea. I don't even know why I let her talk me into this?" Ariel groaned.

"Come on it's not bad unless we open your closet and a mountain of clothes comes down and kills us." He shrugged looking over at her.

Ariel poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek smirking slightly. "You are so positive."

"I know right." Colby scoffed.

They pulled up too Ariel's house it was made just like John Cena's but was gray and white. He parked in front before they got out of the car and walked up to the house. Alana unlocked the big door as they walked inside, she threw the keys into the small bowl and Colby closed the door behind him.

"This place is damn near a museum." Colby shook this head.

"Not my fault it was a gift but most of the inside work I put in." She said as they walked up the long staircase and in her room she pulled her hood over her head showing her white tank top.

"So who brought this exactly then?" He asked laying on her queen size bed that had a big blue comforter on top.

"My grandfather, he thought it would be nice to get my own place. My dad actually wanted me to live with them." Ariel says hanging her jacket in a hanger.

Colby's brow raised. "Until your what 23?"

"No more like 28." She said seriously as he shook his head laughing. "That's why I feel bad for my sisters he thought me leaving would be heart breaking." Ariel scoffed laying across her bed but resting her upper body across Colby's chest. "Speaking of my parents..."

Ariel pulled out her phone dialing a number she put it on speaker as it rung a couple times until somebody picked up.

"Hey Arie sweetheart, what's up?" Stephanie's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey mommy! And nothing really I kinda just called to be annoying." Ariel shrugged.

"Hey Stephanie." Colby greeted.

Stephanie chuckled. "I can believe that and hey Colby didn't know you where there, what are you two up to today?"

"You know what they're up to." Paul's voice said in the background.

"Dad!" Ariel's jaw dropped she felt Colby's chest shake and looked to see him laughing. "Do not laugh at him he is not funny."

"Don't mind your dad who was supposed to be finishing that paper work I gave him earlier.." Stephanie said the last part slowly, they soon heard a door open and quickly close. "Should keep him busy for a while."

Ariel laughed. "For now yeah but nothing is going on over here, Renee is going to help me out with my closet problem."

"Ariel it's not the closets fault just stop shopping." Stephanie said plainly.

"Same thing I told her." Colby said in defeat letting this arm fall back down on the bed.

"It's hard man it's just so much cute outfits out there I blame the people that design clothes." Ariel nodded, Colby shook his head and she could only assume her mother was doing the same.

"You are truly one of a kind but I will call you when we leave the office and get back home. Have fun and love you." Stephanie said.

"Love you guys to and kk." Ariel pressed the end button ending the call.

"Your dad is funny." Colby said snickering.

"Don't encourage him." Ariel shook her head sitting up along with him. "Crazy I don't know if I'm a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl."

"Your pretty much both actually." Colby said moving her loose strands of her hair out her face.

"Yeah that's true." Ariel said nodding, she noticed Colby just looking at her she smiled. "What?"

"What? Is looking at my girlfriend a crime?" His brow raised.

"Nooo." Ariel sung hugging him he let out a chuckle falling back taking her with him. "Actually it is you can look but you can't touch."

"What are you the missing third Bella?" Colby questioned taking her hair out it's messy bun so it was loose and started running his fingers through it.

"Yeah...god no I take that back." Ariel shook her head making him chuckle, the doorbell rang as Ariel groaned. "The only blonde in my life is here." She said sitting up stretching.

"Ahem." Colby coughed.

"Your hair is brown but if it makes you feel better she is the second blonde in my life." Ariel said brushing her thumb across his facial hair.

"It does make me feel better thank you." He nodded pecking her lips, they got up leaving out the room and headed downstairs.

Ariel opened the door to see Renee and Jon. "Hey girly and Jonny boy."

"Starting with me already but nice place you got here." Jon said, he playfully bumped her shoulder while walking in with Renee.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully and closed the door as Jon and Colby greeted each other and started talking. "Ariel your place is freaking huge." Renee said looking at the high sealing. "It looks likes something out of a magazine especially that chandelier."

"I know right, want the grand tour before we get started?" Ariel asked.

"Um duh." Renee said.

"We will begin watching the game call us for the next tour." Colby said as him and Jon headed in the living room.

"The next tour?" Ariel repeated. "My house isn't a museum Colby!"

"Yes it is." He called back over this shoulder.

Renee laughed before following Ariel, after the tour they went upstairs and started with the closet in her room. She pressed a button letting the mirror door slide to the side to let them in. It had two shelves filled with clothes on hangers a high shelf and a low one. At the end it had a whole wall filled with jewelry her shoes where under each shelf with clothes.

"Wow." Renee said wide eyed. "This is huge, filled with to much but still is huge and awesome."

"Thanks, well let's get started." Ariel said as they dug right in.

After finishing up some of the stuff, they were sitting on the floor Indian style looking over jeans and shirts.

"Seriously Ariel? $150 for this blouse? You haven't even wore it yet because the tag is still on it. " Renee held it up.

"Come on it was on sale and I brought that like two months ago. Not really sure why I didn't wear it yet." Ariel pondered with a finger on her chin.

"Get help Ariel." Renee shook her head putting it on a hanger. "So how are you and Colby? You two in love yet?"

"What? No! Not saying like it's a bad thing but we just agreed not to long ago to put a title on it." Ariel answered.

Renee nodded folding "Do you like a title on things?"

Ariel nodded. "I do actually, I can joke with him and when I share my past with him he doesn't judge me so that's a good thing."

"Well see that's the good part you're happy as long as he does that then you guys are great. And mostly because you always smile when he comes around." She teased with a smirk before getting up and going to look at the other clothes.

Ariel blushed shaking her head. "No I do not do that!"

"Do what?" Colby asked walking in without Jon.

"Geez!" Ariel exclaimed putting a hand on her chest.

Renee started to laugh hard holding her stomach while pointing. "Your face was hilarious."

"Oh shutup." Ariel's threw a pair of pants at her.

"This is your closet?" Jon asked shocked getting a nod from her.

"Ridiculous right?" Renee said using the small four step ladder to hang stuff up.

"It looks like a small store in here." Colby shook his head looking around before picking a dress off the hanger. "$350 for this dress?"

"It was on sale." Ariel shrugged.

"Ariel $30.00 is on sale, $350 is just not." Jon said.

"Half of this stuff had price tags on them." Colby said looking through the rest.

"I know I have a problem but when I go to the mall it's like I have to walk out with something. And if I don't then it's weird...help me." She laid her head on Renee's shoulder as she patted her head.

"Okay I got an idea, go get your purse." Renee said, Ariel gave her a confused look but nodded and left. Coming back she had her LV bag. "Okay give me very credit card because I know when you shop you never use cash, so come on."

Ariel sighed. "Why my credit cards though?"

"Because we are going to test you and see if you can go one week without going to the mall to buy clothes, shoes, bags, perfume, and jewelry." Renee said holding her hand out.

"Wait why perfume?" Jon brow raised.

"Open the small rectangle door." Renee pointed.

Colby opened it, there was bath and body works, perfume bottles, lotions, body washes and a lot more taking up the space. "Really?" He looked back at her.

"Okay! So I do have a shopping problem." Ariel threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah so doing this can show that you can over come that problem and this is the first step. So credit cards, come on hand them on over." Renee motioned her hand, Ariel sighed before putting three cards in her hand Renee nodded still with her hand out. "All of them."

Ariel mumbled but put two more of them in her hand. "There, all done."

Colby walked over and pulled one out her shirt that was resting in her bra, he put it in Renee's hand. "Now you're done and nice try sweetheart."

"Damnit." Ariel snapped her fingers cursing under her breath.

"Now you will get these back next Saturday." Renee put them in her pocket sighing. "Okay come on Jon your gonna help me with the room filled with shoes."

"Great my nightmare coming true, you in a room filled with shoes." He said sighing.

Renee laughed pushing him out. "Come on."

"I lost my babies in one day, I'm a bad parent." Ariel shook her head, Colby chuckled putting his arm around her.

"You can do this we can even go get ice cream later to make you feel better." He rubbed her arm.

"With sprinkles?" Ariel asked.

"What the hell I'm a sport." Colby says with a shrug as they walked out, she laughed shaking her head.

After they where done Jon and Renee had left, Ariel was laid on top of Colby on the couch flipping through the channels. Her phone vibrated, she picked it up and answered seeing it was Curano.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" Ariel answered, she nodded listening. "Sure will okay bye, bye Curano." She hung up the phone and groaned letting her head fall on Colby's chest.

"What happened?" Colby rubbed her back.

"I have three live shows to do this week a signing at that Comic Con and a photo shoot." She sighed lifting her head up a bit. "My schedule is officially booked up."

"Comes with being the most entertaining Diva yah know but your gonna nail it like you always do." He hugged her resting his chin on top of her head.

Ariel smiled. "Thanks...but I still want my freaking credit cards back!"

"Nope Renee gave them to me to keep them safe and I'm not allowed to give them to you no matter what." He said sternly.

"Not even if I put you in the sex ban for like a year?" Her brow raised sitting up so she was on her knees.

Colby smirked standing up he kissed her forehead. "Aww sweetheart that's real cute but there is two things wrong with what you just said. Number one we haven't had sex yet so that's not gonna work and number two even you can't last that long." He walked in the kitchen.

Ariel jaw dropped. "Oh yeah! Well now I'm never giving it up now."

"Uh, huh rightt." Colby said sarcastically.

"He is such a jerk." Ariel smiled laying back on the couch. "But he's my jerk."

* * *

 **That was chapter nine hope people liked it and I'm glad people like Colby and Ariel time outside the ring just as much as inside. But you know, leave a review and see everybody in chapter ten!**


	10. The Road To Hell Begins

**Authors Note - Here is chapter ten hopefully I get more reviews don't forget to follow, and favs remember they all keep me writing this story. But just hope people are enjoying it and glad people love there off camera moments to which there will be more of. I hope to get more story followers soon going to be editing the old chapters fixing a couple grammar issues. So an update probably won't come so soon but it will once I'm done, but on to chapter ten.**

* * *

 _ **Raw backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana who got a loud reaction with boo's she was wearing her ring attire but with black Dr. Martins and a SR t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back at the top in a ponytail the rest was straightened and left out. She had a couple strands out in the front falling over her eyes a bit.

She was on her phone texting until somebody cleared their throat next to her she looked up as the camera showed Randy Orton who got the same reaction. "Hey,"

"Hey, just wanted to know if you where busy back here?" Randy asked.

Alana shook her head putting her phone away. "Not that I know of do have a tag team match later not my cup of tea but I'll deal. Anyway to answer your question no I'm not busy just can't seem to find Seth anywhere though."

Randy nodded. "Well look I have a match with Dolph Ziggler coming up in a bit, do you wanna come out and watch?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun one I love watching other people in pain two I hate Dolph Ziggler so this is pretty much a win win for me." Alana laughed heading out of view with Randy.

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - I really don't like Ziggler so getting to watch him be in pain is pretty fun for me my Vipers got this! #TeamAuthority_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Dolph was in the ring Randy's theme hit he walked out with Alana poising at the top of the ramp they fist bumped each other before walking down. She had her half hood on showing half her stomach as the sleeves stayed rolled up by her elbows.

"It's the Viper and Alana this place is loving to see The Authority here tonight." JBL said happily.

"They're booing them JBL." King said confused.

"So what it's still a loud reaction." JBL shrugged.

"Not a very good one though." Cole objected.

Randy did his pose on top of the second rope as Alana smiled and clapped for him, Randy jumped down the bell rung as the match started. Alana was ring side in front of the ramp cheering him on in the match Dolph got thrown out the ring by Alana. The ref pointed to her she put her hands up in defense taking a step back Randy slid out grabbing Dolph, he threw him back in. He looked back at Alana sending her a wink she shook her head smiling as he got back in the ring.

"I wonder is Seth okay with Alana being out here with Randy Orton guys?" Cole asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? Randy is looking out for Alana and focusing on his match they are family Michael." JBL argued.

"Sure Randy thinks of Alana as just family?" King asked.

"Of course he does you two goofs just over think things." JBL says wavering his hand off at them.

Randy plants Dolph with a hanging DDT, and signals to the crowd that it's time for the RKO Alana nodded in approval. She couldn't stand Dolph Ziggler he was another one that rebelled against her parents when given a chance. Besides John Cena, and Dean Ambrose, he was another that needed to know his place to. Ziggler surprises Randy with a rollup for a two count Randy made it to his feet Ziggler goes for a famouser, but he moves. Dolph then superkicks him for another near fall they take their time pulling themselves up. Dolph goes for a Zig-Zag but Randy holds on to the ropes to counter it Randy then counters a famouser. By getting him on his shoulders in a powerbomb position he slides him off into an RKO for the win as his theme hit.

"RKO!" Cole exclaimed.

"Right out of nowhere." JBL said with a slight chuckle.

Alana smiled getting in the ring hugging Randy before raising his hand in victory they celebrated until Seth Rollins walks out. He glared at Randy while making his way down to the ring he didn't even like the fact he dragged Alana out here with him. Dean wasn't really that much of a threat but Randy was he hated the way Randy looked at her.

"Seth making his way down to the ring and he doesn't look to happy about Randy's win." Cole said.

Seth gets into the ring as the crowd chants, 'You sold out' toward Seth who gaze stayed on Randy, Alana caught this and looked between the two. Both men glared at each other she just didn't get why they both where on the same side.

"Get out of the ring!" Randy yelled.

"Randy relax, okay?" Alana put a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly.

Seth just continued to stare before he bounces off the ropes hitting Ziggler with a Curb Stomp Alana shook her head at this. Seth just jerked her slightly away from Randy and into his arms wrapping her into his side while looking down at her.

"Was that necessary?" Her brow raised.

"Yes it was I only want you by my side sweetheart not Randy's or if you are coming out here at least give me a heads up, alright?" He titled her chin up.

Alana nodded. "Okay, okay." He smiled softly kissing her lips and bringing her closer Randy's fist clenched before leaving out of the ring.

"Do you still think Seth approved of Randy being around Alana, John?" Cole asked.

"Listen Alana is a very strong and attractive female of course there is gonna be others who want her we know that already. But I think Seth just wanted to one up Randy tonight after what was said earlier." JBL said.

"I think Seth just may be jealous and thinks Randy who have a chance of taking his future and Alana away." King said.

The show came back from commercial Seth's theme was playing as they waited for his opponent to come out. Alana was sitting on the top turnbuckle Seth was rested between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him from behind her hands rested on his chest.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you where jealous Seth Rollins." Alana teased.

He smirked shaking his head locking his fingers with her's before looking up at her from the side. "Just don't like anybody touching you that isn't me."

"So you where jealous!" Alana giggled as he playfully rolled his eyes but pecked her lips.

Jack Swagger theme hit as he walked out with Zeb Colter they did their little 'We the people' taunt before walking down the ramp. Alana jumped down as they got in the ring and just scoffed looking over at them.

Jack whispered to Zeb who nodded before saying. "Yeah I think she's an immigrant to."

Alana's jaw dropped. "I heard that! No I am not!"

"It's alright ignore him." Seth rubbed her back before opening the ropes letting her get out.

Alana got out and watched the match go back and forth between Seth and Jack hearing cheering she saw Randy who now had on a shirt walking down the ramp. He stood at the bottom watching the match she sighed shaking her head.

"Men." She scoffed before turning her attention back to the match and saw Jack in control she banged on the mat. "Come on Seth! And would stop staring at me I'm not an immigrant!" Alana yelled to Zeb who was staring to her from afar.

"Yes you are! I will prove it!" Zeb pointed she groaned rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Does Zeb think Alana is a immigrant?" King asked amused. "Not only that look who came to watch like Seth did to him not to long ago Randy Orton."

"Randy is just observing no harm done at all he is just watching and yes I guess Zeb thinks that because of Alana's accent." JBL answered.

Cole chuckled. "What accent?"

Swagger hits a big clothesline before sending Seth hard into the corner to turn him inside out. Swagger then catches him with a back body drop and hits the Swagger Bomb for a near fall. Swagger goes for a Gutwrench Powerbomb, but Seth slides off and boots him in the face. Seth comes off the second rope, but Swagger catches him and slams him down for a near fall. He hits a chop block and applies the Patriot Lock but Seth soon rolls through. Seth rolls him up before letting go and kicking him in the face and goes for a Curb Stomp. But Swagger avoids it and applies the Patriot Lock Seth quickly gets to the bottom rope. Swagger picks him up and throws him into the corner before going for a slam but Seth rolls him up and grabs the tights for the win as his theme hit.

"And Seth Rollins grabbing the tights for the win!" Cole exclaimed.

"But he still won and Alana looks happy-wait a minute look." JBL quickly said as Randy Orton immediately runs into the ring and gives Swagger an RKO.

Alana sighed as Seth and Randy gets in each other's face the crowd was cheering this on while both men talk trash to each other. She quickly slid in pushing them apart and getting in between them she had to rest her hands on both men chest to create distance.

"Would you two cut it out! We are not doing this right now in front of everybody not right now." Alana said shaking her head.

"Fine let's go Alana come on!" Seth said grabbing his briefcase leading her out the ring he grabbed her hand taking her up the ramp as his theme hit.

"You are really adorable when you get angry and jealous." Alana teased.

"I am not jealous!" Seth quickly replied with a shout as she just gave a look saying 'Yeah right' to him.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _HA! Zeb called Alana an immigrant #RAW_

 _Ooh Seth is jealous making cracks with in the Authority #RAW_

 _There are no crackw The Future Power Couple always stands tall #RAW_

 _Seth is definitely jealous #RAW_

 _Seth and Alana are my favorite couple #RAW_

 _Zeb and Alana are funny! #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Men I will never understand them and for Zeb Colter I'm not a dang immigrant I was born in #USA # YosemiteSam_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana in her parents off talking to Stephanie and Hunter.

"I swear I don't know who to deal with Seth or Randy both of them are hot headed right now, and why did you guys put me in another tag match? I hate working with others." Alana asked.

"Well," Hunter spoke up. "I thought it would be great to show you what's ahead it's like hell for you to work with others. That's exactly what's coming in two weeks at Hell in A Cell." He said as she bit her lip looking down. "This is gonna be your most biggest test ever stepping inside there is no joke. That's what I'm teaching you I need you to be ready for Sunday. So push Seth, and Randy to the back of your mind and focus on YOU right now. Now go out there and show them why you are my daughter!"

Hunter pointed toward the exit Alana frowned but nodded leaving out Stephanie watched her leave as he lowered his hand. "Are you sure you yelling at her is what she needs right now?"

"Yeah I'm positive I need her focus on that match with Paige anything but that is irrelevant." Hunter said sternly. "Trust me I know what I'm doing with Lana...I know."

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Naomi and Rosa where in the ring waiting as Cameron already made her entrance Alana's theme hit she walked out to a loud reaction filled with boos. She shrugged slightly before making her way down the ramp and sliding on the apron.

"It was announced after Alana game overed Paige that these two women would meet in a Cell something we haven't seen in decades." Cole said as Alana took off her hood doing her pose on the second rope.

"Did you guys hear Triple H yelling at Alana." King said.

"It's tough love look Triple H knows exactly what Alana is walking inside that steel structure is no joke it is horrifying he wants to make sure she's ready." JBL replied as Aana just leaned against the ropes.

"Your starting things off." Alana said plainly pushing Cameron forward before getting out and on the apron watching.

Cameron and Naomi start things off she goes for a slap but misses making Alana brow raise in question wondering how. She gains control and backs Naomi in the corner and began stomping her down in the corner. She held her hand out Alana groaned but tagged herself in Cameron held her in place ignoring the ref. Alana backed up a bit getting a running started she jumped hitting Naomi with a high knee to the face. She let her drop to the mat before jumping down dragging her to the center, covering her.

"One-" Naomi kicked out.

Alana glared turning her over and began kneeing her in the back a couple times standing up she planted her foot on the center of her back. She looked over at Rosa and scoffed before turning her attention back to Naomi she lifted her up whipping her into the corner. Alana ran but Naomi used the ropes took her legs backwards around her neck attempting to do the shake. Alana punched her in the gut before pushing her legs off her Naomi stumbled but caught her balance.

"That was a close won Naomi almost-woah look out!" Cole exclaimed as Alana hit Naomi with a out of nowhere enzuguri, she fell on to the floor.

"That's what Triple H wants to see!" JBL clapped.

Alana slid out the ring grabbing Naomi she threw her back inside and covered her. "One! Two-" Naomi kicked out Rosa and the crowd was cheering for Naomi to get back in this.

She picked Naomi up but she began punching Alana in the gut and whipped her to the ropes Alana bounced off both woman collided into each other with clotheslines. Naomi crawled making her way to Rosa, Alana tagged in Cameron before rolling out to the floor. It was now Rosa and Cameron going back and forth she climbed back on the apron.

Cameron was by the corner and gained control she knocked Naomi off the ropes to avoid her getting involved. Rosa grabbed her whipping her to the ropes Alana tagged herself in as she did but Rosa didn't notice. Cameron bounced off getting hit with a big boot to the face Rosa then hit her finisher on her.

"Guys I don't think Rosa realizes that Cameron is no longer legal Alana tagged herself in." King said.

Alana sneaked up and rolled Rosa up in a craddle lock. "One! Two! Three!" The crowd booed as her theme hit she let Rosa go smirking rising to her feet.

"And Alana steals one!" Cole exclaimed.

"She didn't steal it she simply out smarted Rosa we might as well call her the female Architect she always has a plan." JBL says happily.

The ref raised her and Cameron's hands in victory before letting go Cameron taunted the crowd she turned around into a superkick.

"Superkick to Cameron." King exclaimed.

"What in the-that's supposed to be Alana's partner what was that for they won?" Cole asked confused with everybody else.

"Alana doesn't play nice with other's isn't that obvious." JBL replied.

Alana flipped her hair back as her theme hit again she pulled a knocked out Cameron's head up. "I didn't need you as my partner! Nobody you hear me!" She yelled letting her go, getting out the ring she walked backwards up the ramp. "I don't need anybody! No one but me!"

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana is really not a friendly person RAW_

 _Alana is pissed off #RAW_

 _Triple H did this he's pushing Alana's buttons for a reason #RAW_

 _Alana doesn't play nice with people partner or noy if she thinks your weak you get kicked #RAW_

 _She is one evil self absorbed princess #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - I don't need any partner forget them my eyes are focused on one person and one match and that's with Paige in a Cell #EyesOnThePrize_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana walked backstage she came to a stop glaring at the person ahead and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before gritting out. "What?"

The camera showed Paige the crowd cheered. "You know I just figured out that your not that big on making friends huh?"

"No, because I don't need them but your friends are gonna be visiting you in the ER if you don't get the hell out my face." Alana spat taking a quick defence stance.

Paige shook her head. "Save it for the Cell sweetheart because guess what I just see something that gets under your skin. You can't stand to see your little daddy disappointed in you but he's gonna be in two weeks." She smirked slightly walking off.

Alana just looked down before back up with a glare. "Over your dead body he will." She mumbled walking off as the camera went black.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

It was Dean Ambrose vs John Cena, A contract on a pole match Stephanie and Triple H were sitting at ringside in comfy chairs. The match was about to start until Seth's theme hit the crowd booed as he walked out with Alana his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They walked down standing at the foot of the ramp Seth smirked when Randy's theme hit. He walked down taking his place next to Alana his theme died down and Kane's soon hit. Cena and Ambrose shook their heads should have been expecting this from The Authority.

The four of them walked over near the announce table Hunter patted the chair between him and Stephanie, Alana looked at Seth. "Go on I don't trust Ambrose not to pull anything." She nodded walking over sitting in the chair Hunter pulled her into a side hug keeping her there.

"I superkicked Cameron after the match." She mumbled.

He nodded. "I know you did wasn't expecting you not to just let me continue to guide you to next Sunday."

Alana smiled. "Okay."

"That a girl." He kissed the side of her head Stephanie smiled as they all watched the match.

It went back amd forth until Cena climbs the ropes to grab the contract but Ambrose pulls him off. Cena goes for the AA, but Ambrose slides off and goes for a Double Arm DDT. Cena counters into an STF, Ambrose soon starts to bite the hand to get out of it. Ambrose dropkicks him out of the ring and takes him out with a suicide dive he looked over at Alana who glared. He smirked turning his attention back to Cena, Ambrose bounces him off the steel steps, but Cena comes back with some step spots.

Ambrose then reverses a whip into the barricade making him go down. Randy Orton talks trash to him asking him what he was doing Dean slaps him back Cena attacks him from behind. They yelled in approval telling John to get him Cena grabs Dean and throws him into Kane, Rollins, and Orton. Alana quickly stood up hoping they where okay but as soon as Cena slid in the ring they did to. All three of them attack Cena and Ambrose but they soon clear them out the ring.

Cena hits Kane with an AA when he turns around, he sees Dean Ambrose on the top rope. Ambrose does the "You can't see me" taunt before pulling the contract down. His theme hits Alana shakes her head at this she thought they had problems before it was now an understatement.

Alana slowly got on the apron now facing Ambrose, Randy eyes where planted on Cena who was his opponent at Hell In A Cell. Seth ran from the back glaring at Dean who was to busy smirking taunting Alana.

"See this princess," He slapped the contract. "I'm gonna end your boyfriend in a steel cage and there is nobody that's gonna stop me!"

"Don't be so cocky Ambrose two weeks is plenty of time to think of something trust me he will win...that I promise." Alana said glaring at him.

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring'**_

Seth's theme hit as he walked with Alana and holding his briefcase both of them smiled as the crowd booed. She had on her ring attire, a long sleeve SR shirt that was tight fit. It showed her stomach a little with her finger less gloves. Her hair was in a loose but neat fish scale braid to the side with a couple strands out.

They walked down to the ring Alana took the steps as Seth just jumped on the apron and sat on the ropes letting her in. He got in himself as they both had mics in their hands Alana rolled her sleeves up by her elbows.

"Look at them Michael future power couple if you wanna talk about this use #FuturePowerCouple on twitter." JBL said.

"That's right and these two have big matches awaiting them at Hell In A Cell, Seth Rollins is going up against former Shield brother Dean Ambrose." Cole said.

"Also for the first time in decades two diva's clash in a cell the princess Alana vs the anti diva Paige both matches are gonna be war." JBL said in agreement as Cole agreed.

 _'You sold out! You sold out!'_

"Yeah, yeah I sold out I don't know why you people just don't let it go!" Seth shouted.

"Shh." Alana rubbed the side of his head playing with his hair. "Let me handle this one because obviously these people are just as stupid and jealous of you like Ambrose." She said as they all booed her Alana smiled turning to them. "What you are, do you know what else you people are? You all are hypocrites big ones because if giving a chance you would sell out to. It doesn't matter if it was against your pet, grandma, aunt, mother father, sister hell even your own soul. You would do all of that if it meant being in me and Seth's shoes not like any of you could ever be but hey who says you can't try, right?"

Seth chuckled putting his arm around Alana as they booed them. "I couldn't have said it better myself sweetheart all of these people wish they could be us. They would sellout to anybody giving a huge chance like this but have the nerve to criticize us...shame on you." He said the last part lowly shaking his head. "And shame on Dean Ambrose who doesn't even deserve a match against me. He belongs in a straight jacket but if Hell In A Cell is where it has to end then so be it! I just want him to understand that he brought this all on himself."

Alana nodded. "He sure did just like Paige who you guys think I'm afraid of is that it? Yeah I read your post on twitter." Saying this the crowd cheered Alana took a step away from Seth with a frown now on her face. "Well let me correct you all on something I am not afraid of that freak at all. If I was then ask this why would I choose to lock myself in a cage with her, hmm? If anything you people should be thanking me when's the last time a diva was in a cell match huh! I make this division relevant and watchable! Me! Nobody else, hate me all you want but guess what without me this diva's division would be rotting in the ground. I don't need to be on some reality show to be noticed nor do I need a boyfriend or husband with a big name. For people to know who the hell I am my talent speaks for itself you can believe that one."

Alana finished as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction for that statement Paige theme hit Alana stomped her foot in anger the crowd roared in cheers as Paige walked out. She did her sideways skip to the ring slapping a couple of hands before getting in the ring.

She shook her head at Alana as her music died down. "You know what Alana I before just thought that you where an annoying, wild, disrespectful, evil, rude, ungrateful spoiled little brat. But after hearing that I now see that I actually left out a couple things oh yeah you're a self centered bitch." The crowd cheered and oohed as Alana smirked with a raised brow. "But you're right about some stuff Alana you are talented in this ring I don't take that away from you. Yeah you do things that haven't been done in a long time that's also true but like it or not it's not just you every diva back there does their share especially me. We bust our buts everyday to be the best we don't anyone but these fans something because we just like you are here because we're talented."

The crowd cheered Alana scoffed in her mic. "What do you guys wanna cookie now?" Seth chuckled at this. "Now you girls wanna try hmm? You had months before I arrived to try and change things around but you didn't did you? Nope I did and what do people do they try to shut me out because of who my parents are. My mom and dad are Stephanie McMahon and Triple H yayy wow, so? Guess what I did all this by myself and got my own self here weather people want to believe it or not it's true. See Paige you guys wait until somebody exciting comes to the division and try to latch on to what they do and be involved. But here's the hard hitting reality that all you girls in the back needs to figure out that I don't need a title or looks to get people's attention. I'm entertaining all by myself and one more thing it's not me that needs this diva's division this diva's division needs me!"

Alana dropped the mic getting mixed reactions her and Paige was now face to face with glares as the crowd cheered this on. Seth was about to pull Alana back until everybody was cut off by Dolph Zigglers theme. He walked down to the ring shaking his head at them before getting into the ring.

"Girl you got some serious anger issues." Dolph pointed to Alana who glared about to take a step forward until Seth pulled her back. "Wait did you guys hear that sound when I came out here? It's the sound people make when they want to see someone like me and Paige." The crowd cheered as Alana and Seth rolled their eyes. "But you two wouldn't know anything about that because Ambrose isn't out here."

"We don't-" Alana began to say.

"Ah Ziggler's talking sweetheart close that pretty mouth of yours kk?" He asked as Alana looked at him taken back Seth glared pulling her into a side hug calming her down.

"The thing is Seth when you sell you get the money and fame, but there's one thing way more important that you can't get. You can't get self-respect or any respect for that matter specially not from the guys in the back." Ziggler said as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Hahaha this is all cute and everything it really is but he Seth had self respect when he Curb Stomped your face in the mat didn't he?" Alana asked.

"Thanks for reminding me again that brings me to why I'm out here." Dolph said dropping the mic hitting Seth with a dropkick Alana glared at them before going to check on Seth.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _CAN'T help but agree with Alana here and I'm a Paige fan #FuturePowerCouple_

 _I love Alana's and Seth's hashtag #FuturePowerCouple_

 _Alana dropped two pipebombs in one night! #FuturePowerCouple_

 _The diva's division isn't Alana, Alana is the diva's division #FuturePowerCouple_

 _Say what you want but the girl spoke nothing but the truth and she is definitely entertaining #FuturePowerCouple_

 _I LOVE Alana the girl speaks her mind #FuturePowerCouple_

 _Paige vs Alana just can't come fast enough #FuturePowerCouple_

The show comes back from commercial showing Seth and Dolph in a match and Alana holding his briefcase ringside watching it go back and forth. Ziggler ducks a right hand and hits a clothesline before hitting a stinger splash in the corner followed by some rapid punches and a neckbreaker. He drops a big elbow for a two count Seth rolls to the apron to recover. Dolph marches over grabbing his head Seth grabs him and snaps Ziggler head off the top rope. Ziggler goes for the big face-buster off the top rope again, but Seth counters and punches him. Seth goes for a sunset flip powerbomb, but Ziggler hangs on he punches him, and falls into a clunky spike DDT.

"Alana just dropped two bombs on everybody tonight John." Cole said.

"Yes and I completely agree like everybody else should everything Alana said was true and nothing but it. I personally would love to see Alana as champion but listen she is still entertaining without it." JBL says agreeing.

"But Paige said some true things as well Alana can't take credit for everything." Cole said.

"Um you mind telling me why she can't Michael?" JBL asked.

Alana winced at the sight of the DDT but Ziggler kicked out both used the ropes to get up Ziggler goes for a Zig-Zag, but Seth holds the ropes. Seth goes for a Curb Stomp but Ziggler avoids it and he kicks Seth before going for a famouser. Seth counters into a powerbomb attempt, but Ziggler rolls him up for a two count. Seth quickly gets him back in a powerbomb position and powerbombs him into the corner and quickly follows up with a Curb Stomp for the win.

Alana cheered getting in the ring giving Seth his case as Ziggler rolled out of the ring she bent down checking on him the crowd cheered as Paige ran down the ramp.

"Look it! Look it! Paige is behind Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh no Alana don't turn around!" JBL warned Seth eyes widen pointing Alana turns around she quickly goes for the Superkick Paige ducks it hitting her with one of her own and quickly picks her up.

"And Paige with the RamPaiger to Alana!" Cole exclaimed as Paige hit it and quickly rolled back out the ring her theme hit as the crowd cheered. "Alana getting a little payback from last Friday imagine if Paige hits that at Hell In A Cell."

"Paige just blindsided Alana but makes a big fuss when Alana does it see that's what the future power couple was talking about earlier nothing but hypocrites." JBL retorted.

Seth palmed his face kneeling down next to Alana who was recovering glaring up at a smiling Paige who was walking back up the ramp. "She's a dead woman." Alana gritted out as Seth helped her up to her feet but continued to hold her as she held the back of her head.

Dean's theme hit Seth cursed. "Seriously! Now!' He throws a hand up in defeat.

Dean walks down and gets in the ring Seth quickly get out taking a still dazed Alana with him and his briefcase. Dean grabbed a mic looking confused Seth picked Alana up bridal style getting whistles and cheers while walking backwards up the ramp.

"Why are you running Seth?" Dean asked as the crowd cheered hearing him speak Seth just glared. "I mean I just wanted to chat because I finally got what I have been foaming at the mouth for. And that's you inside the Hell in a Cell, the most demonic structure in WWE history. Trust me I will make the most of it and tear you inside out and tear your face clean off. See I will take my left boot and jam it down your throat," Alana's eyes widen looking up from Seth shoulder at Dean. "Then I'll take my right boot my lucky boot and stick it where the sun don't shine. And what I'll do next well I can't even say on this show." Dean shrugged slightly getting laughs from the crowd until Kane appeared on the Jumbo Tron.

Kane announced him and Dean for tonight's main event Alana palmed her forehead. "This is one long road to Hell."

Seth scoffed still glaring. "Tell me about it I'm already there."

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Paige you are a dead woman for that watch your back and Dean..just, just get help you lunatic #RoadToHell #PaybacksComing_

 _HEELZiggler Tweets - AlanaMcMahon You really need to see a therapist or something #WomanGotIssues_

 _RealPaigeWWE Replies - Please tell me you are just not figuring this out?_

 _Alana Replies - Both of you shut your mouths! You done enough to me for tonight! #AnnoyingMuch_

* * *

 **That was chapter ten gonna get another chapter out the way soon so the only two that will be left is an off screen chapter and my second PPV, Hell in A Cell. Also drama between Ariel and Colby starts to arise real soon and family problems so get ready. Leave me a review telling me what you guys think, and until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#USA**

 **#YosimiteSam**

 **#EyeOnThePrize**

 **#RoadToHell**

 **#PaybacksComing**

 **#FuturePowerCouple**

 **#WomanGotIssues**

 **#AnnoyingMuch**


	11. A Fight On MizTV & Standing Tall

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews once again I say they keep me writing because you guys leave great reviews. But also I didn't mean to confuse anybody with the last chapter that I put up. I meant that this was the last raw and smackdown chapter then an off screen chapter until Hell In A Cell. The story isn't ending at all if anything it's just starting got more stuff to do with Alana before then. But here is chapter eleven!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

The Hell In A Cell cage was lowered around the ring as The Authoritys theme hit they walked out to a loud pop filled with mixed reactions. It was Triple H, Randy, Kane, Seth and Alana standing on stage the guys were wearing suits.

Alana switched it up and actually had on a pants suit set her's was tight fit and all black and the dress pants where skinny legs. Black heels with diamond studds all on them her blazer was closed but showed the top of her button down and black bow tie. Her was out in parted in the middle and out in big/tight curls.

They walked down the ramp Seth was holding Alana's hand she had a ticked off expression on her face obviously still mad from Friday. Getting to the cage the guys where ready to walk inside up the steps until Hunter put his hand out stopping them. With a hand he motioned Alana who was looking at the cage differently with mostly no expression on her face. He didn't know what was going through her head but he knew that look. It was self doubt and he didn't like seeing that but he couldn't really blame her she was looking at Hell.

"Alana you go in first you wanna complete your first step well here it is facing your fear by stepping inside of this." Hunter said patting her back.

"What's the next step?" Alana asked looking over at him.

He smirked taking a deep breath. "Survival."

Alana nooded walking inside up the steps, and got in in under the bottom rope looking around this thing was scarier then it looked. She sighed until she felt an arm around her shoulders and saw Seth making her calm down. She listened to her father welcome everybody to raw and began talking about Hell In A Cell.

"I'm sure tonight will be an epic night it will be a night that The Authority can be proud of. These three men will compete in this very ring. In a three on two handicap street fight against John Cena, and Dean Ambrose." The crowd cheered hearing Paige name as Alana rolled her eyes. "Now should Ambrose, Cena, and Paige make it through tonight Hell is literally hanging over their heads." Hunter said motioning to the steel cage. "This Sunday night Ambrose, Paige, and Cena will go straight to hell, Hell in a Cell to be more specific. The most ominous and destructive structure ever designed in the WWE. Unspeakable things will happen in the Cell this Sunday and you can see it live on the WWE Network for just $9.99."

The crowd said the last part with him as he nodded. "I have been inside Hell in a Cell it changes your life it is not the kind of match you win. Even though I have won more Hell in a Cell matches than any man alive that is not my point. My point is it's not the kind of match you win it's the kind of match you survive. This Cell will put an end to three of WWE's most heated rivalries. In one Cell it will be the face of the WWE Randy Orton taking on a 15-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. In the other match it will be the unstable Dean Ambrose competing against Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins. And last but certainly not least my daughter who has made a bigger impact then any man or woman have in months. She will go head to head against the youngest diva's champion Paige in a match we haven't seen two woman in decades in."

Seth brings the mic to his lips taking a step forward. "You know I like that moniker and-" He was interrupted by a _"You sold out"_ chant Seth just laughed. "Also I was thinking of a new nickname for me and Alana and it's called The Undisputed Futures of the WWE Seth Rollins, and Alana. How do you like that one sweetheart?" He looked back at Alana who smiled giving him a nod but the crowd booed. "See the keyword is future that is something Ambrose will no longer have after he wins the main event this Sunday."

Randy scoffs taking the mic making Seth glare and take a step forward. Alana pulled him back wrapping her arms around his neck she layed her head on his shoulder. "Relax Mr. Undisputed future."

"Yeah, yeah just this once." Seth mumbled wrapping an arm around her waist.

Randy brings the mic to his lips and began talking. "The true main event will involve a couple of superstars that have been around WWE longer than a hot cup of coffee."

"Did he just refer to me as a beverage?" Seth asked in an offended tone.

"Yes, but coffee is good for you." Alana quickly said as Kane looked over at her raising a brow. "Give me a break man I'm making this up as I go." She whispered before turning her attention back to Seth.

"I will beat John Cena at Hell in a Cell this Sunday and end the rivalry once and for all." Randy finished as he got a mixed reaction. Alana broke away from Seth taking the mic from Randy making them all look confused.

"Those two matches sound great guys they really do no hard feelings but the real main event here is my match." She pointed to herself as the crowd cheered and a 'Yes' chant broke out. "See even they agree with me...for once but anyway like I said no hard feelings. But we seen Randy Orton vs John Cena a thousand times before and we seen Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose. The only difference is the rivalries end in a cage but me mines is different. Nobody has ever seen a divas steel cage match in decades but now it's happening. See in this match Paige with her RamPaigers will fall but Alana and her kingdom will rise."

Alana threw the mic down as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction she put her hands behind her back. She stood between Seth and Randy who was still shocked by her words. "Don't hate the player boys."

Triple H couldn't help but smile and nod agreeing there was that confidence he wanted to see. "Okay you three are all right you are allined in the main event as it's a triple main event. While the whole world wants to see Rollins destroy Ambrose in the Hell in a Cell match. Randy's match won't just be about ending a rivalry it will be about opportunity. The winner of that match will receive an opportunity with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar. But with Alana the winner of her vs Paige not only walks out with respect and a survivor. But she walks out as the true determined future of WWE."

Alana smirked but shrugged Randy walks over and shakes his hand. "Hunter I will make you so proud unlike the Kansas City Royals that haven't won in twenty-nine years," The crowd heavily booed him for this. "I will beat Cena and then Lesnar."

Triple H nodded. "I know you will make me proud as well as Rollins, Kane, and my little girl Alana. You will make me proud in the main event tonight and at Hell in a Cell. Everyone knows The Authority always wins because that is best for business." He dropped the mic as The Authority's music hits Kane makes the ring posts explode with fire.

Alana jumped a bit. "Unnecessary." She mumbled as Seth snickered she wacked him in the chest making him stop.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Just like that the princess promo tops everybodys #TheAuthority_

 _I really am excited for this diva's cell match because I can't call it #TheAuthority_

 _Dean, Paige, and Cena will get there revenge come Sunday #TheAuthority_

 _The future power couple matching I'm loving Alana's suit #TheAuthority_

 _Sunday is gonna be complete Hell #TheAuthority_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Just when I thought the stakes couldn't rise any higher but that's fine with me #FatherKnowsBest_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Miz and Mizdow where in the ring as the set for MizTV was set up there was four chairs in total two next to each other and the other two across from each other.

"Welcome to MizTV!" He said throwing a hand in the air as he got booed. "And I am honored to welcome this first person to the show she is the youngest diva's champion in history. Please welcome the woman that will clash with Alana inside Hell in a Cell, Paige!" He pointed as Paige theme hit she walked out to a huge pop and began making her way to the ring.

"Paige looking up at the steel cage that's hanging above the ring." Cole pointed out as she stopped at the bottom of the ramp looking at it.

"That's because she's looking hell right in the face not only will this be the first diva's cell match in decades but this is both woman first time stepping inside. If you have grown men afraid of that steel structure imagine how these two girls feel." JBL said.

"Alana seemed pretty comfortable inside of it earlier." King said.

"Yeah because Triple H has been filling her head with nothing but confidence that's what you need to survive in that." JBL fired back.

"Paige welcome, have a seat." Miz offered as they all sat down she sat in the chair near Mizdow which was on the left. The crowd was still cheering making Miz put his hand up with a smile. "I know no need to cheer for me I know I'm great okay," They soon started to boo Paige smirked shaking her head Miz rolled his eyes adjusting his sunglasses. "Anyway Paige, this Sunday you and Alana will be locked inside one of WWE's most career threatening structures. Now you and Alana have had your brawls but here's what I wanna know, do you really think you can win this Sunday?"

Paige pondered before nodding. "You know what Miz no I don't think I can beat Alana this Sunday...I know I can!" She said standing up as the crowd cheered for this. "Yeah you heard me I know I can beat her but it won't be easy that I will say. It's true the girl can wrestle her little butt off and always has a plan but you need more then a plan to survive this thing. Come Sunday no Seth, Kane, Mommy, Randy, or Daddy is going to save her or get involved. See Alana is the type that wants respect but doesn't want to give it but she needs to know it doesn't freaking work that way. And come Sunday I'm gonna burn the princess and her kingdom straight to the ground." Paige finished as the crowd cheered Miz nodded in approval.

Alana's theme hit making them look up to the stage she walked out to a mixed reaction still wearing her suit she stood at the top of the ramp with a mic.

"The princess has arrived!" JBL exclaimed.

"You saw her earlier JBL." King said.

"It's always great seeing Alana." JBL retorted as Cole and King shook their heads.

"You know Paige-would you all shut the hell up I'm talking!" Alana shouted to the crowd who heavily booed she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you standing up there Alana? Your a guest on this show to so come down here and get in the ring unless your scared." Paige taunted as the crowd oohed.

Alana smirked. "You wish I was don't you but sadly I'm not see Paige you still don't get it I don't need any of those people you just named to beat you Sunday. Wanna know why? Because your not worth that extra planning and work to do all of that. And how would you know what it takes to survive a cell you never been in one and neither have I. That cell is something you can't plan for at least that's what I thought because see if plan A doesn't work Sunday. Then there's always plan B and for your sake Paige," Alana chuckled shaking her head. "you better hope and pray plan A works."

"Wanna know my plans Alana well here's mine plan A I beat the crap out of you until your unconscious and I win. Plan B I end you in that cell but either way it's a win win for me." Paige smiled.

Alana began walking down the ramp and went up the steel steps. "Beat the crap out of me? Well that sounds great and all Paige and trust me it does." She got inside the ring as Miz and Mizdow backed up but continued watching. "But keep making threats like that towards me and you won't make it to Sunday." Both her and Paige dropped their mics glaring at each other as the crowd was edging this on.

"Girls calm down I still have questions that need to be answered this show doesn't end until I finish that. So do you two mind putting your little anger problems with each other to the side and not forget who show this i-oof!" The crowd roared in cheers as Miz was cut off by a Superkick.

"Alana just Superkicked the money maker!" JBL exclaimed.

"Good." Cole said with a chuckle.

Alana looked to Mizdow who quickly copied Miz falling action and rolled out the ring getting laughs. Paige jumped on Alana who quickly grabbed her taking her down to the mat both girls exchanging punches.

"Paige and Alana brawling again!" King exclaimed.

"These two truly despise each other." Cole said as refs came out trying to break them up they got them apart. Alana went to leave Paige broke free going after her until she quickly hit Paige with a Superkick. "Alana saw her coming!"

Alana stood over Paige and unbuttoned her blazer before yanking off her bow tie throwing it down on her. Her theme hit as she whipped the corner of her mouth glaring down at Paige who was still out. "That's for Friday you freak!" She pointed taking off her heels she got out the ring. A doctor and refs checked on Paige as Alana walked backwards up the ramp as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Sunday just can't come fast enough for these two can it?" Cole asked.

"No it can not these two woman are gonna tear each other apart this Sunday and I can't wait to see who wins." JBL replied with a chuckle.

"Your money isn't on Alana that's a shock." King said.

"It is but look with a match like this you can't really call it both girls are smart have mean streaks and are both dangerous it's hard to call it." JBL said truthfully. "But it will be a match to remember that I can tell you."

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana Superkicks with those heels look deadly #MizTV_

 _Miz had that one coming you don't try to tell two pissed off woman like Paige and Alana what to do #MizTV_

 _The way Alana looked at Mizdown he gave her the look saying 'No need to say anything' #MizTv_

 _Paige will win come Sunday #MizTV_

 _I like Paige plans for Sunday #MizTV_

 _Alana's got this The Authority always wins weather people like it or not #MizTV_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Hmm? I should really get me a stunt double...nah there can only be one of me #OnlyOneAlana_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Seth and Alana backstage talking receiving boos.

"See I tried to be nice and let Randy have an opportunity and he couldn't even thank me like a man." Seth said in a angry tone as he had his ring attire on. "Then I have to get in a cage with Ambrose who has completely lost his mind and who does Foley think he is coming out there."

"Okay first take a deep breath and relax you being all angry isn't gonna solve anything at all. And two Ambrose been completely lost his mind long time ago let's just get that one out the way. Three who cares what Foley thinks the man has been hit in the head more times then anybody I know. Four you got this Sunday besides you got Jamie and Joey with you not the best security but it will do." Alana shrugged resting a hand on her hip.

"I rather have you out there yah know." Seth said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Alana smiled. "I know but if I'm not to bruised up I'll definitely be out there."

"Oh yeah speaking of that I will be out there for your match along with those two I asked Hunter about it earlier. And before you give me that look I'm just coming to watch up close for myself. I promise no getting involved because I know you got this." He pulled her closer to him.

She shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you your the best boyfriend pretty much ever?"

"Yeah still would love to hear it more though." Seth smirked as she giggled he kissed her before it went to commercial.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _They are starting to become my favorite couple in WWE #RAW_

 _I love those two! #RAW_

 _You better believe the future power couple has a plan for Sunday there two sneaky not to #RAW_

 _I believe in the future power couple at Hell In A Cell #RAW_

 _Well if you wanna see Seth sweet side just put Alana around him #RAW_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Alana was ringside watching the match as it got out of hand a couple times the ref managed to put it back in control. Getting Cena where they wanted Kane signaled for them to lower the cage. Alana smirked moving up making sure she was already still inside. The crowd cheered when Paige ran down the ramp.

"Look it! It's Paige!" Cole exclaimed.

"The hell is she doing out here?" JBL asked.

"Paige is getting in the cage!" King exclaimed as Paige and Dean rolled under at the last minute before it came all the way down.

Alana eyes widen as Paige slowly stalked over to her side and took her jacket off Alana glared but nodded. She was ignoring the protests from the guys she took her blazer off and her heels, throwing them down.

"Are we gonna see it? A preview of Sunday!" King asked.

"Yes we are here they go!" JBL exclaims as Paige and Alana collided trading punches the crowd cheered.

Paige kneed Alana before throwing her against the steel everybody oohed and winced when she bounced off. She began crawling away Paige shook her head grabbing Alana and went to hit her head on the steps. Alana blocked it bouncing Paige head off the steps instead. Grabbing her hair she threw her backwards head first into the cell wall.

"I don't know what to pay attention more to the divas or the match that's still going on." Cole said.

"Me either these two girls are going at it-ooh!" JBL winced watching Paige bounce off the cage and fall to the floor holding her head.

"Who's house is it now huh!" Alana yelled stomping her.

Dean and Seth got tagged Dean takes all three men out with a cross-body. Before throwing Seth out of the ring Alana tried to atleast catch him but went down to.

"Dean taking out Seth, and Seth taking out Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

"No respect." JBL said shaking his head.

Dean clotheslines Kane out of the ring before punching away at Randy who reverses a whip as Alana and Seth got back up and on the apron Paige recovered and slid in both her and Dean shared a look. They nodded and both ran bouncing off the ropes and hit Alana and Seth with dropkicks this sends the two of them flying into the wall of the cell.

"Oh my god Alana and Seth both sent flying into the wall of the cell by Paige and Dean!" Cole exclaimed.

"Both of them are down, did you see the way the both of them bounced off?" JBL asked.

Paige fist bumped Ambrose saying thanks before sliding out going back after Alana who was still out of it. Randy comes in and uppercuts Dean who rebounds with a big clothesline he rolls out the ring he goes under the ring and grabs two kendo sticks. The crowd cheered as Dean viciously assaults Randy with a kendo stick before hitting a side Russian leg sweep with the stick around his neck. Dean gets out again and throws a chair into the ring before going to the second rope with another one.

Alana was on her hands and knees as Paige stood above her she went to grab her but got a kendo stick to the gut Alana quickly got up and hit her across the back with it before throwing it down.

"This is pure chaos out here you have handicap street fight going on then you have two diva's brawling inside a cage." JBL said. "Alana is trying to choke Paige with that kendo stick!"

Paige quickly rammed Alana backwards into the cage wall making her let her go, Dean drops an elbow on Randy with the steel chair and gets a nearfall pin. Alana held her back leaning against the cage door Paige looked to spear her threw it but Alana side stepped it. Paige fell outside the cell Alana quickly scrambled and closed the door holding it shut so she couldn't get back in.

"Paige fighting to get back in but Alana has a good grip on it." Cole said as Paige started trying to pry it open she got it halfway but Alana was still fighting. Getting a good grip Paige used the door to hit Alana with it making her let go a little she hit her with it again. "Paige is using the door to her advantage and now dragging Alana out the cell!" Cole exclaimed.

The match was still going on Seth and Kane where down Randy and Dean where still in the ring. Randy uppercuts Dean who tries to rebound with a clothesline, but Randy drops him with an RKO and pins him for the win.

Alana hit Paige with a suplex on the floor before throwing her into the cage outer wall she flipped her hair back looking at her fallen body. Rolling her eyes she walked back in the cell and got in the ring to celebrate with everybody. She was about to take a step until Seth ran hitting Randy with a Curb Stomp shocking everybody.

"What!" King said shocked.

"Seth Rollins Curb Stomping his own partner and member of The Authority Randy Orton." Cole said.

"Alana is shocked so am I." JBL said just as confused.

Alana looked at Seth shocked backing up slowly he looked from Randy over to her and walked over to her she put her head down. "Why did you do that?"

"Because sometimes sweetheart you have to show people better then you can tell them, but your still on my side right?" He bent down resting a hand on the side of her head.

"Yeah," She nodded looking up at him. "I'm still on your side."

Seth smirked before kissing her as this received a mixed reaction he pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her waist.

"This was the most chaotic match there are bodies everywhere and this is just what's to come at Hell in a Cell." Cole said as Seth theme hit. "And look who's standing tall."

"Of course they are and this could very well be the scene this Sunday the future power couple standing tall and strong." JBL praised as the two of them celebrated.

"Or it could be the complete opposite." King said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I didn't know who to pay more attention to that match was the most chaotic one I seen on #Raw in a while_

 _Those two girls were beating the crap out of each other... little preview of Sunday #Raw_

 _Alana took one hand and slammed Paige into the cage wall that little girl is strong #Raw_

 _Dean and Paige with those dropkicks #Raw_

 _My mind was on Paige and Alana who where bouncing each other off every part of the cell #Raw_

 _Paige vs Alana in a cell is gonna be awesome! #Raw_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Should have stayed in the back Paige see what happens when you don't listen #IAlwaysWin_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Ah Seth and Randy...what am I going to do with you two #Children_

* * *

 ** _Smackdown 'In the ring'_**

Paige was in the ring and just one her tag match with Brie, and Naomi. Alana's theme hit as she appeared on the jumbo tron clapping for Paige her theme died down as everybody attention was on her.

"Congratulations girls seriously that was a great match but Paige winning this doesn't mean you're ready for me. Just like you weren't ready on Raw when I suplexed your butt on that floor and threw you like the rag doll you are." Alana smiled the crowd booed as Paige glared Naomi and Brie tried calming her down. "See what happened on Raw was just the beginning but Sunday all of this ends."

"Your right it does end with me making you tap out." Paige said as the crowd cheered. "Talk all the crap you want to from on that jumbo tron and enjoy it while you can. Because Sunday when that cell door slams shut it's just gonna be me and you get ready princess because our little trip to hell ends Sunday." Paige dropped the mic as her theme hit she got on the second rope holding her arms out as the crowd cheered Alana just continued to watch with a smirk and un fazed by her words.

"I believe Paige can do it and adding that under the youngest diva's champion in history would be great." Tom said.

"It would the fact those woman are stepping inside of that thing has even legends talking and some concerned." Cole said agreeing.

"I bet because each one of them been inside of that cell I don't blame them for being concerned but I'm excited, anxious all the emotions." JBL said with a chuckle. "One things for sure I have a feeling it will be a match to remember."

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I don't like that smirk that Alana was doing it just screamed sneaky #Smackdown_

 _That diva is up to something ( Alana ) #Smackdown_

 _I'm gonna be on the edge of my seat for this match #Smackdown_

 _Alana and Paige are the youngest people to step inside Hell in a Cell between both male and female #Smackdown_

 _Paige got this because her RamPaigers are behind her a 100% #Smackdown_

 _This match is gonna be brutal #Smackdown_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Oh Paige if only you knew I gave you so many chances to back out remember whatever happens Sunday is on you #IWarnedYou_

* * *

 **That was chapter eleven, hope people liked it kinda gave everybody a preview of what's to come in the cell match. But anyway an off screen chapter will come by Friday or Saturday and then Hell in a Cell it might be a long one. So I may break it down into two parts I got big plans for the match can't wait to write it. See everybody next time and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter..**

 **#TheAuthority**

 **#FatherKnowsBest**

 **#MizTV**

 **#OnlyOneAlana**

 **#IAlwaysWin**

 **#Children**

 **#IWarnedYou**


	12. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

**Authors Note - This is the last chapter until Hell in a Cell can't wait to do it besides the off screen the PPV's are my favorite. Also I am loving the Kane and Seth feud going on right now. I already have ideas for how Alana would fit in but sadly we are far away from then. Hopefully if I keep the updates coming then I should be there soon but anyway here's chapter twelve!**

* * *

Ariel and Renee got out of the car heading inside the restaurant where The Bella's, Paige, Trinity, Eva, and Summer Rae was waiting. Ariel was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with cuts in them, a sleeveless white top covered by a white blazer. She had on white heels a pair of silver earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was in a pretty neat high pony tail with her bangs covering her right eye mostly.

They walked inside and over to the table. "Ariel!" Paige leaped out her chair jumping on her.

Ariel giggled catching her. "Hey!"

"Hey girlies." Nikki said hugging Renee and Ariel along with Brie.

"Hey, you must be Ariel we haven't really met yet I'm Eva." Eva said extending her hand.

Ariel broke from hugging Trinity and shook her hand smiling. "No we really haven't I seen you around though nice to finally meet you."

After greeting was done everybody sat down looking over their menu's chatting.

"You ready to tear it up Sunday princess?" Paige smirked looking over at Ariel.

"You know it not happy about what happens at the end but as long as I don't break anything I'm cool." Ariel said nodding.

"That cage looks to dangerous man I can't believe you two actually agreed to do it in there." Renee said sipping her drink.

Ariel shrugged. "I asked for it my dad was like real skeptical but then he said eh what the hell took some convincing with my grandfather though."

Brie chuckled. "What was his reaction at first?"

"First he gave me and Paige the speech of everything that could go wrong inside there if we don't do it right then finally agreed sort of. He was like 'My granddaughter wants to be thrown into a steel wall what's next.' He wasn't to happy when I said my working at a strip club." Ariel said as the girls burst out laughing. "In my head I was just like maybe that was to soon."

"You think?" Renee said shaking her head. "Oh yeah congratulations by the way we have finally fixed your shopping problem."

"Yes! Credit cards back?" Ariel held her hand out Renee rolled her eyes playfully but gave them back. "Yes mommy missed you guys so much." She hugged them close to her chest.

All the girls brow raised Renee shook her head. "Long story but let her have her moment." They shrugged but nodded.

"Soo Ariel?" Nikki sung making her look up from putting her credit cards in her bag.

"Yeah, wassup?" Ariel asked.

"You and Seth huh?" Nikki asked wiggling her brow at her.

"Here we go Renee you owe me five bucks." She said nudging her before looking back at Nikki. "But what about him?"

"We see you snatched him up." Nattie said smiling.

"I wouldn't say snatch him up...okay kind but we where just friends at first." Ariel shrugged.

"Girl that's how it always starts off." Trinity said.

"Yeah," Brie said agreeing. "Everybody saw it coming because the way you two started to act off camera."

Ariel blushed. "Everybody saw that huh?"

"Yup but I would keep him close I already saw that girl from NXT being flirtatious with him." Summer spoke up.

"Who you?" Paige asked as Brie giggled and nudged her to stop.

"What girl?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Ariel no do not listen." Trinity said trying to block Summer out.

"Trins right don't." Nattie said shaking her head.

"I have to agree with them as much as I wanna know to Ariel nothing good is going to come out of knowing." Renee said agreeing.

Ariel folded her arms across her chest. "And why not?"

"Because your curious side will get the best of you and you're gonna start getting very paranoid trust me nothing good comes out of rumors." Nikki said.

"Well she brought it up so now I wanna know Summer go on and finish." Ariel said motioning to her.

"That girl Zhara I think her name is she has tattoos and things she's pretty but I have caught them talking a couple times. And it's mostly her approaching him that I will say in his defense. But the other day at the performance center she acts like she couldn't get this move right. Out of all the trainer's and people there she picks Seth and ask for his help instead that's all I'm saying." Summer finished.

All the girls slowly turned to Ariel who just shrugged unfazed by it. "That's all?" She asked and Summer nodded. "Well alright, so anybody know what they're getting yet?"

They all looked her crazy. "That's all you're gonna say?" Brie asked.

"Yeah pretty much I'm gonna go use the bathroom Renee order for me if I'm not back in time it's the second special." Ariel said getting up.

"I'll come with you." Eva said getting up following her.

They watched Ariel leave Nikki shook her head. "Anybody buying that?"

"No." All the girls said in unison.

"She's pissed told her not to listen to it." Renee says shaking her head leaning back. "This may or may not end well..."

* * *

Ariel was in the ring set up for the live event she was typing on her phone as the place was still being set up by workers. She was still a little mad from dinner yesterday but just didn't show it as much but she shouldn't have listened. In a way she didn't get why she was upset it was just a rumor at least she hoped it was one.

"There you are I've been looking for you." She looked up to see Colby walking down the ramp he got in the ring.

"You where?" Ariel asked looking up as he sat down next to her he was wearing a WWE jacket and a pair of cargo gray capris with his hair pulled back.

"Uh yeah," Colby said in a duh tone before holding up his phone. "I texted you like twice I ran into The Bella's and they said you where probably out here."

"Sorry I probably didn't get them I should have though that's weird." Ariel focused on her phone about to go through her messages.

Colby's hand covered the phone hitting the power button he lowered it making her look over at him. "What's up with you? Where's my cheerful sarcastic girlfriend?"

"She's just tired." Ariel smiled weakly. "And stressed especially with Hell in a Cell right literally around the freaking corner. I have to do signings tomorrow with a couple other Superstars then some interviews so yeah." She shrugged letting out a sigh. "The life of being a diva I guess."

"You sure that's it?" He asked one more time.

Ariel nodded. "I'm positive."

Colby gave her a skeptical look but nodded kissing her forehead while resting a hand on the back of her head. "Alright now come on we gotta talk ring attire for Sunday time to try your gear on, and guess who's the judge of it?"

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "Noo I don't want gear like yours and hopefully it's my mom because the woman got style." She nodded as he just chuckled dragging her out the ring and up the ramp.

After trying on the gear everybody agreed it was a good look Ariel sat in hair and makeup going down her twitter feed. She saw she was following the girl Summer was talking about she bit her lip debating but clicked the name. Ariel scrolled down her page she had pictures up from last night it was pictures of her Colby, Corey, Alexa, and Kevin. They all looked to be out somewhere she was confused because Colby didn't mention going out last night. She stopped swiping when a selfie of just Zhara and Colby popped up she was halfway kissing his cheek.

Ariel quickly got off of twitter and put her phone away getting up she left and found Renee in catering and quickly went over to her sitting down. "You where right I was wrong."

Renee was in the midst of about to put a spoonful of salad in her mouth she looked at Ariel confused. "That's usually what Jon says when he did something stupid that I have to fix, but what was I right about?" She asked lowering her spoon.

"About listening to Summer I can't stop thinking about it now I feel like maybe these aren't all rumors anymore." Ariel quickly said.

"See I told you but where's the evidence let me see." Renee says whipping her hands off before being handed Ariel's phone she looked through it making faces. "Oh boy, 'Glad to be out with the old gang just like old times right WWERollins?' and she put a wink face." She read shaking her head before seeing her friend sad look. "Ariel don't go jumping to conclusions, what did he say about going out yesterday?"

"He didn't that's the point." Ariel said pushing her hair back.

"Look I...I really don't have anything for this one which is shocking but if you wanna be at ease just talk to him about it. Distancing yourself from him won't help this situation either just saying." Renee gave her phone back to her.

"I don't think I can." Ariel shook her head until Renee gave her a stern look. "But I'll try but before I do I'll go talk to another person."

After the live event Ariel caught a ride back with Trinity she felt being in the car with Colby would feel to awkward right now. Getting there she walked into the room they where sharing and saw his stuff already there. She sighed knowing he was gonna question why she didn't ride back with him like always but she didn't want to.

Grabbing her purse she was about to walk out the door. "Going somewhere?" Colby asked coming from off the balcony closing the side door.

"Um just up to my mom's room to talk to her about something that's all glad you got here okay." Ariel said putting her bag down.

"Uh huh well somebody else would have been with me but she ditched me to ride with someone else." Colby said waking to his suitcase.

The room got quiet Ariel walked over sitting on the bed next to his suitcase. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad that you have been either ditching and avoiding me all day then yes." Colby answered taking his things out. "I'm gonna ask you again is there something wrong?"

Ariel bit her lip nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay well, what is it?" He asked stopping what he was doing so he could pay full attention to her.

"Zhara, why do you hang around her?" She looked up.

Colby was completely thrown off by the question. "Zhara? She's an old friend from NXT but what does she have to do with this."

"Well people seem to think you both are more then that and you help her in the ring something I really don't approve of. And she is always being flirtatious with you stuff like that-"

"And let me guess you believe the rumors?" Colby asked.

"Not all of them." She shook her head.

Colby sighed. "Okay look she is my ex,"

"Wow." Ariel shook her head. "Where you even gonna tell me?"

Colby rubbed the back of his head. "Yes-no okay maybe not but that's because there's nothing there anymore with us and she's still a cool person."

"Cool person?" Ariel stood up. "You don't think that's something I might wanna know and Colby nobody is just friends with there ex anymore."

"Just because you have exes that you can't be just friends with doesn't mean the same works with mine." He scoffed until he saw her hurt look and sighed reaching for her. "Ariel."

"Don't," She pointed heading to the door. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom and might stay up there." Ariel left out slamming the door behind her.

Colby sighed flopping down on the bed laying back. "I officially pissed her off for the night."

Ariel went up to the suite that her parents had on the top floor she knocked Stephanie opened the door. "Hey hun." She hugged her smiling.

"Hey mommy." She said hugging her back before walking in fully. "Where's dad?" Ariel asked sitting on the couch.

"Meeting with creative he will be back in a bit but the better question is, what's wrong with you?" Stephanie asked sitting down turning her body to face her.

Ariel shook her head. "Nothing just came to see you."

Stephanie gave her a look. "Your lying Ariel."

"Dang it, how do you do that?" Ariel groaned.

"I'm your mother nobody knows you better then me and well me." Stephanie says shrugging getting a small laugh from her. "Now what is wrong with you truly?"

"Well you know that girl Zhara from down NXT?" Ariel asked Stephanie pondered for a minute but soon nodded. "Well I went to dinner with the rest of the divas backstage and Summer said she seen Zhara being flirty with Colby. Like asking for his help in the ring and stuff then I found pictures of them last night. They where out with other people from NXT and everything. But this one picture with her and him stuck out and it said just like old times. But Colby's mad because I have been basically dodging and ducking him today. And we just had a small fight because he told me Zhara was his ex in FCW and never told me." Ariel finished letting out a deep breath.

Stephanie looked at her daughter amused before letting out a sigh. "Ah I've seen this before let me break this down in the way I see things. You listened to a rumor and found out that it was true and tried to ignore it. But doing that you ignored him instead because you started feeling awkward around him. Then when you guys talked he told you she was his ex and probably was debating on telling you in the first place. Now that you know know you it pissed you off and he said something he shouldn't which made you leave."

"Yeah you pretty much got it right but I never told you I felt awkward around him, how did you know?" Ariel asked raising a brow.

"Because believe it or not I have been here one to many times before with your dad it was never easy for us either. Ariel it's gonna be like that other woman in this business are gonna want what you have. You trust him but you do not trust some of these girls back here. But you walking out is basically handing him over on a silver platter. So I suggest you go back and handle your buisness the right way." Stephanie said pointing to the door.

Ariel smiled shaking her head. "You really are the best mom ever you know that?"

"Trust me I know." Stephanie let out a small laugh before hugging her. "Remember I'm always here when you need to talk and one more thing."

"What?" Ariel leaned up.

She flicked Ariel on the head. "Stop believing rumors they get you know where."

Ariel giggled. "Yes mam." She said before they hugged again. "I love you mom."

"I love you too now go handle your business like a McMahon." She said as Ariel got up heading to the door.

Ariel turned around pointing. "And a Levesque."

Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes but nodded. "And a Levesque."

Ariel laughed leaving out and headed back down to her room she looked through her purse and realized she left her key and sighed knocking. "Colby I left my key can you let me in, please?" After a minute the door opened she saw Colby who just opened it and walked back.

She could already tell he was still mad and he just got out the shower because his hair was still damp he had on sweatpants and no shirt. He layed on the bed but had his head propped up as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Ariel sighed waving her hand to get his attention but he continued going through the channels she took the remote turning the TV off.

"That was rude." Colby said plainly.

"Don't care right now, can we talk?" Ariel asked was he sighed but sat up leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah we need to come on over and sit down." He patted the bed Ariel walked over and sat on his lap straddling her legs by his. Colby had his arms folded across his chest and smirked slightly looking down and back up at her. "I meant on the bed but this works to."

Ariel giggled before sighing. "I'm sorry for making it seem like I don't trust you I do it's just your ex I don't trust and other females back here."

"Don't be I get it alright I should have been told you about Zhara before but it was so long ago I didn't really think it mattered because I don't see her that way anymore. But you where right helping her train is a no, no and I should have just said no. It will just be a simple hi and bye but I won't be around her at all if that's what you want." He put his hands up in defense before pulling her closer into a bear hug.

"Colby!" Ariel squealed laughing as he moved so she was under him.

"But didn't I ask you many times if there was something wrong with you? I can't fix what's wrong if you don't tell me anything but sometimes it pays to ignore rumors sweetheart." Colby said giving her a look.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah I know that now guess I was getting a bit or just like a little..."

"Jealous?" Colby smirked.

"No just mad and somewhat jealous but I only act that way when I really care yah know." She said the last part lowly.

Colby smiled slightly brushing his thumb across her stomach. "Yeah I know I would be acting the same way if the roles where reversed but just talk to me next time, okay?"

"Okay." Ariel nodded. "But no more training in the ring with girls unless they are me."

"No need to tell me twice." He shook his head. "But no more trying to ignore me when you're mad either."

"Okay, okay I won't I promise." She played with his damp hair.

"So who talked you into coming back?" Colby asked.

"My mom she has a way with pep talks." Ariel shrugged.

"Your mom is cool." Colby nodded.

"That I will not deny." Ariel shook her head.

Colby chuckled kissing her cheek before trying to bite her Ariel giggled trying to move out of his grip. "C-Come on it tickles stop it!"

"Nope payback." Colby said still trying as he had her in a suplex position now he moved so she was in his lap. "I really care to just so you know."

Ariel smiled leaning up kissing him he laid her down so she was under him she pulled away a bit. "I know you do now turn out the lights."

"Why?" Colby's brow raised.

"Or leave it on the hell if I care." She ran her hands through his hair and tugged him back down kissing him again as Colby chuckled turning off the lamp.

* * *

 **That was chapter twelve hope people liked it Zhara will be making an appearance in here just for the heads up how I will potray her I don't know yet. But anyway next chapter will be the PPV and everybody will meet Ariel's bestfriend in the next chapter! I will give people a hint she's a famous actress and known for movies that are too fast.. Anyway d** **on't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. Until next time!**


	13. Ariel's Bestfriend & Alana vs Paige

**Authors Note - Here it is Hell in a Cell this is gonna be a two part PPV thought I give a little off screen time in this chapter to. But don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think remember they keep me writing.**

* * *

Ariel had her hair out wavy her make up was done she was wearing blue jean shorts tennis and light blue Nike jacket with tennis to match. She was walking backstage texting it was three hours until the PPV. She spotted Colby talking to Jon, and Renee smirking she snuck behind him covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She tried to disguise her voice.

"Bige E?" Colby shrugged.

Ariel gasped smacking his shoulder making them laugh. "That was rude." She pouted but got pulled into a hug by him.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the side of her head.

"You are forgiven... somewhat." She looked up and saw him shaking his head but still smiling.

"So you ready for tonight?" Jon asked.

Renne nodded. "Yeah, because I don't know one person back here that is not gonna wanna see it."

"I'm kind of ready." Ariel waved her hand in maybe motion. "Am I the only one thinking like what if me and Paige land wrong and both splatter on the mat?" Ariel asked as they looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes Ariel you are the only one!" Renee said as they all laughed.

"Only you are thinking that see that's the problem you over think to much." Jon smirked when he saw her playfully glaring.

"Oh yeah well you, you over analyze to much." Ariel quickly said.

"That's the best you got huh?" Jon brow raised.

"Yeah pretty much aw man my sisters are gonna be here in a little bit, you ready to meet the demons?" She looked up at Colby.

"They look so innocent and adorable but yeah I am." Colby nodded.

Ariel shrugged. "Alright you been warned I'm telling you don't let their eyes and adorable faces fool you."

"Where's my little bad ass bestfriend at?" A voice called out.

Ariel eyes widen turning around seeing a familiar face the group looked on shocked at the woman standing a few feet away from them.

"Is that-" Renee began to say but was cut off by screaming.

"Michelle!" Ariel yelled running jumping on her.

She chuckled and caught her spinning her around. "Wassup crazy." Michelle said letting her go.

"Oh man I really missed you, and who you calling crazy?" Ariel brow raised as they both laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

Michelle shrugged putting her hands in her leather jacket. "I heard about your cell match and didn't wanna miss it and I don't start filming again until next week. Also I haven't seen my bestfriend in like five months that's way to long texting don't cut it anymore."

"Damn right it has come on let me introduce you to my little crew." Ariel hooked her arm with her's walking her over to the group. "Guys this is my bestfriend Michelle, Chelle this is my boyfriend Colby my friend Renee and her boyfriend Jon."

"Your Michelle Rodriguez." Renee pointed out still shocked.

Michelle nodded. "In the flesh."

"And your Ariel's bestfriend?" Jon asked.

"Yup since you where what eighteen right?" Michelle asked looking over at Ariel who nodded. "So he's the one you been telling me about his hair does suit him."

"Well Ariel told me she had a bestfriend named Michelle but I think you left out she was Michelle freaking Rodriguez." Colby said looking at Ariel who whistled innocently looking everywhere but in his direction Michelle chuckled watching. "Wait I wanna how did you two become friends?"

"And is it fun working with Vin Diesel?" Renee asked.

"Really?" Ariel said plainly.

Michelle chuckled waving it off. "It's cool but I met her when we got into a bar fight with two other girls actually. A place she wasn't supposed to be in the first place but after it we kinda just clicked."

"Wait a minute woah this Ariel was in a bar fight?" Jon asked shocked as Michelle nodded he shook his head. "The princess isn't so innocent after all."

"What were you doing in a bar at eighteen?" Colby asked.

Ariel shrugged. "Eh I was going through that stage told people don't judge me before getting to know me I did a lot of rebellious stuff."

"But YOU out of everybody in a bar fight? I'm even speechless I know you have a different side but wow." Renee said shocked.

"Crazy here has a mean right hook to her but to answer your last question it's pretty fun he's a cool guy." Michelle said referring to Renee's last question.

"Yeah, but in all seriousness those two bimbos started it." Ariel held a hand up in defense.

"So you guys didn't know each other but got into a bar fight together?" Jon asked.

"Crazy right but that's what got me to she was a firecracker and really funny so I'm just like your a cool person we should hang out more." Michelle says shrugging.

"And that was pretty much all she wrote." Ariel shrugged. "So since then she became my bestfriend and big sister figure you could say she taught me some valuable life lessons."

"Don't give me all the credit for you to be young you taught me a couple things to." She said nudging her before looking at Colby. "You better treat her right Mr. Rollins because I'm not a big fan of seeing her cry remember that."

Colby quickly held his hands up in defense. "Me either so we can agree on that."

"I like him already." Michelle nodded to Ariel who shook her head.

"Well me and Renee are gonna show her around so me and her can catch up more I'll see you guys in a bit." Ariel said beginning to walk away.

"It was really nice meeting you guys and remember Seth I'm watching you." Michelle did the I'm watching you signal with her hands before following Ariel and Renee down the hall.

"Your girlfriend is bestfriends with Michelle Rodriguez." Jon pointed out as Colby nodded. "That's cool now Renee just needs to tell me Taylor Swift is her cousin."

Colby slowly looked over at him with a confused look before slowly saying. "Taylor Swift?"

Jon nodded looking at him. "Yeah she's cool."

"Come on weirdo let's finish talking about the match." Colby said walking away while scoffing. "Taylor Swift."

"You got something against Taylor Swift man?" Jon asked following him.

Ariel, Renee, and Michelle were laughing with Stephanie who they ran into while walking showing in Michelle around.

"So wait you literally got caught at a strip club?" Renee asked between laughs. "You were 19 Ariel how did you get in?"

"I knew the guy that worked there at the time and it was my birthday that trust me I will never forget." She said scoffing.

"When Stephanie walked in her jaw dropped and Ariel literally pushed the stripper off the stage since it was her birthday they had her up there. It was funny because Ariel still tried to hide like Stephanie didn't already see her." Michelle said chuckling.

Stephanie shook her head. "The things you girls did had me question your sanity and friendship. But it all worked out in the end but let's just say when her father found out she was put on house arrest."

"For how long?" Renee asked.

"7." Ariel nodded.

Renee brow raised. "Weeks?"

"Try months." Michelle said with a nod.

"Geez." Renee made a face.

"Yeah, my dad is the king of the ring and punishments." Ariel laughed.

"Is that so?" Paul said behind her wearing an amused smirk.

"Ah!" Ariel let out a scream getting laughs from the woman behind her she turned around, lowly laughing nervously. "Ahaha I love you."

"Mhm love you to remember your not to old for punishment." He pointed.

"Well..." Stephanie trailed off.

"Ehh." Ariel said in the same tone.

"Whatever I can still do it until you hit twenty three or something like that look it up it's in the book." Paul waved it off.

Ariel's brow raised. "What book?"

"Well uh you know the um..." Paul scratched the side of his head as they all waited for an answer. "Oh hey Michelle!" He walked over giving her a hug.

Michelle chuckled hugging him. "Nice to see you haven't changed Mr. Levesque."

"Come on you know it's Paul to you." He patted her back before turning back to Ariel. "The show is gonna be started in a bit go get ready kid."

"Well I'm gonna go get my friends and take my place in the front row we are still not done catching up. But good luck in your match I know you got it in the bag." Michelle hugged Ariel one last time.

"Thanks." She smiled before letting Michelle go her separate way with Renee she looked back to her parents. "Well time to get ready for Hell and I still wanna see that so called book dad!" Ariel pointed before running down the opposite corridor.

"Let's go make sure things are in order don't need your dad freaking out on us tonight." Paul said putting his arm around Stephanie as they began walking down the corridor.

"Oh he does not freak..." Stephanie stopped when she saw Paul's look before nodding. "Yeah we should double check just to be on the safe side."

Ariel went to hair and makeup after her makeup was finished she got her hair curled and her bangs cut across flipping a bit. She took her black robe off showing her special ring attire for the ppv. It was just likes Eve's ring attire except it was the same material, design, and color like Seth's ring gear pants but for her belt buckle it had AM on it. Her hands was taped up in black tape mostly over her fist and two black straps around both her upper arms.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the monitor and saw her match was coming up next since the cage was being lowered again. She went to the gorilla position and began stretching against the wall she didn't wanna cramp up out there.

"There she is!" A familiar voice said walking over.

"Granddad!" Ariel wasted no time meeting him halfway with a big hug he chuckled catching her. "I didn't know you were coming tonight so glad you did though."

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Vince asked jokingly breaking the hug.

Ariel sighed but shook her head. "No, no I'm not just a tad bit nervous and don't wanna mess anything up that's all."

"You've got this one the bravest girl I know that is ready to get inside a steel cage for her second ppv now people still have there doubts. But I would never put you inside if I didn't believe that you knew what you where doing." He said giving her a hug. "A lot of people are watching prove them wrong and good luck little foot I love you."

She giggled. "I love you to and thanks promise to make you proud out there."

"No doubt about that one." He patted her shoulder before leaving.

"Whew that one is over," She sighed as Colby spotted her and walked over as he was ready with his ring gear on and his hair was damp. "Sup undisputed future." Ariel smirked he went to say something but stopped looking her over. "What?"

"Can this be your permanent attire?" Colby asked taking her hand she started laughing he shook his head. "No seriously."

"You like it huh?" Ariel asked stepping closer to him smiling.

"Yes...yes I do." Colby said in a voice making her give him a look before they both laughed and she slightly pushed him. "Okay but in all seriousness you look beautiful."

"I just noticed you tell me that everyday." Ariel said resting her hands on his chest tracing her fingers across the SR on the shirt.

His brow raised. "Is that bad?"

"No, no it's good just glad I'm with a guy that tells me that without me having to ask him to." She said lowly.

Colby lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "And you never will." Ariel smiled leaning up pecking his lips a couple times before hugging him.

"This calmed me down a lot now it's time for me to get pumped." Ariel jumped up banging her fist into her hand. "Time to prove my haters wrong like always."

"It's what we do best baby." Colby said as they fist bumped each other.

"Alright let's do this." Ariel said bouncing on her feet she nodded to herself. "Let's do this."

* * *

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Time to teach you other diva's a lesson on what it really means to be dominant and beautiful #TimeForHell #BringIt_

Paige was in the ring leaning against the ropes as Alana's theme hit she walked out with Jamie, Joey, and Seth Rollins. She got a loud mixed reaction, Alana did a twirl on stage showing off her attire.

"Look at Alana she looks ready to go!" JBL praised as she made her way down the ramp. "Loving the gear I bet it was Alana and Seth's idea."

"It could be nobody else's but here it is guys a match we haven't seen in decades and that people have been waiting for, you ready King?" Cole asked.

"Ready would be an understatement! I'm ready nervous excited all of them in one." King says hyped.

Alana took a deep breath she high fived Jamie, and Joey before getting a hug from Seth.

"They are so supportive of each other." JBL nodded.

"I thought Alana was doing this alone?" Cole asked.

"She is walking into the cage alone Seth, along with J&J are out here to cheer her on they are not gonna get involved." JBL waved it off.

"Yeah right." King scoffed.

Alana walked inside the cage holding the door glaring at Paige as her theme died down she slammed the cage door closed behind her making the crowd cheer. She slid in the ring hearing clanking she saw them locking the cell door and turned back to Paige.

The referee rung the bell Alana quickly slid out of the ring wagging her finger at her, Paige slid out going around the other side. Alana ran around the ring before going to slide back inside catching up to her, Paige grabbed her foot. She yanked her back out making her land face first on the floor with a smack as everybody oohed. Picking her up she threw her into the steel wall making her bounce off and fall back into the apron.

"Paige getting a little bit of payback from everything Alana has been putting her through." Cole said as Paige whipped Alana to the right making her go into the steps. "Alana into the steel steps!"

Alana held her stomach getting to her feet Paige went to punch her Alana side stepped it, Paige spun around into a clothesline. Alana was on her knees and glared down at Paig. She flipped her hair back getting to her feet bringing Paige with her. She pressed the side of Paige head against the steel as hard as she could as Paige screamed.

"Who's house it Paige!" Alana shouted slamming her head against the steel. "Who's house Paige!" She said slamming her head against it again this time repeatedly while screaming before letting go.

"This is why you don't piss that woman off." JBL said.

J&J clapped for her as she threw Paige back in the ring she smiled taunting the crowd as they booed. Paige quickly recovered bouncing off the ropes she slid down hitting her with a baseball slide kick. Alana got kicked back into the steel face first holding her head she crawled over to the apron. Reaching over Paige grabbed Alana by the hair lifting her up on the apron ignoring her screaming. Getting a good grip Alana grabbed her head jumping off the apron making Paige head snap and her fall back.

Alana slid on the apron waiting for Paige to turn as she did Alana used the ropes and springboarded herself over the ropes hitting Paige with a forearm. Quickly crawling over she hooked her leg's.

"One! Tw-" Paige kicked out. "Two!"

Paige used the ropes to recover Alana grabbed her throwing her to the corner taking a step back she ran to her. Seeing her coming Paige put her feet out to double kick her, Alana grabbed them throwing her legs to the side. This made Paige get caught in a board like position between the second ropes. Gabbing both corner ropes Alana jumped using both feet to kick her in the gut and down to the mat making people wince.

Holding her stomach Paige crawled away Alana looked back but didn't turn around instead she jumped on the second rope.

"What is Alana doing?" Cole questioned as he did Alana hit a moonsaw catching Paige before hitting her with an inverted DDT. "Woah!"

"Moonsaw into an DDT!" JBL exclaimed.

Alana covered her. "One! Two! Th-" Paige got the shoulder up making the crowd cheer as Alana looked on pissed off.

"Seriously man!" She yelled at the ref.

"Two!" The ref repeated.

Rolling her eyes she got up grabbing Paige and whipped her to the ropes Paige bounced off ducking a clothesline shaking Alana up. She stopped Alana turned around going for a roadhouse kick. Paige ducked grabbing her she rolled her up.

"Uh oh Paige might get it!" King exclaimed.

"One! Two! Th-" Alana kicked out just in time as Paige looked on in disbelief.

"Paige thought she had it to." Cole said as they watched Paige slide out the ring and reach under the ring. "What is she getting?"

The crowd cheered as Paige started throwing steel chairs in the ring.

"Oh no, no, Alana get out of there!" JBL exclaimed as Seth was pacing on the other side of the cage. "How many chairs is in there!"

"At least seven." King replied.

Paige slid back in the ring grabbing Alana by her hair she threw her onto the chairs making her scream and hold her back.

"My god Paige just threw Alana on those chairs!" Cole exclaimed. "Seth having to look away on that part."

"This is my house!" Paige shouted as the crowd cheered.

She got on the apron before making her way to the top rope Alana recovered meeting her up there as both women where on the top rope.

"Oh no this is gonna end bad." King said as the chairs was right under them.

"Somebody's gotta come down." Cole said as Paige tried to push Alana off but she blocked it by headbutting her.

Getting a good grio on her shorts Alana hit a suplex from off the top rope as both girls landed on the pile of chairs.

"Good lord!" JBL exclaimed as the crowd was on there feet. "Both girls are down!"

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd chanted.

"Did you hear the impact?" Cole asked.

Alana was laid out Paige slowly made it to her knees moving the chairs she fell on top of Alana hooking one leg.

"One! Two! Thr-" Alana got her shoulder in the last second making people cheer in shock Paige eyes widen.

"Alana kicked out!" Cole exclaimed.

"The princess still has fight left." JBL said happily.

"Paige can't believe it neither can we Alana looked out." King said.

"Come on Alana get back in this!" Seth shouted clapping his hands.

Alana rolled over and out the ring Paige slid out going under the ring again but pulled out a table making the crowd roar in cheers.

"What is Paige trying to do, isn't chair's enough for this woman?" JBL asked.

"Obviously not because she tends to use it." Cole said as she slid the table in the ring. "She's getting another one!" He exclaimed as Paige slid another one inside before getting in herself.

Alana used the holes through the steel to pull herself Seth saw Paige sitting up the tables and ran over to the other side where she was. "Cilmb up! Go on!" He said pointing.

Nodding Alana began climbing up the cage wall catching everybody's attention even Paige's.

"What in the-where is Alana going?" JBL questioned as both tables were sit up side by side. "There's no way out of there."

"She's heading to the top for some reas-wait a minute look!" Cole exclaimed as Alana unhooked the hatch up top flipping the opening up. "Her escape plan and Paige going after her!"

Alana went through the hatch up top and was now up at the top of the cage seeing Paige she carefully but quickly made her way to the middle hatch. She opened it up before moving away from it and waited for Paige.

"What is she doing? Alana climbed to the top of the cage now right behind her but she opened up another hatch that is right above those tables." Cole explained.

"Guys I don't like this two woman on top of that thing it's bad enough with just two guys." King said.

"I'm with you King things just went from crazy to dangerous really quick." JBL said in agreement.

Paige got up to the top closing the hatch back up now staring down Alana. "Thought I wouldn't come after you!"

"Nope I was kinda planning on it!" Alana shouted before slapping her and both girls started exchanging blows on top of the cage.

"Watch the hatch girls!" King exclaimed.

"No joke they are not to far from it and-superkick!" Cole exclaimed as Alana hit Paige with a Superkick.

Alana grabbed her lifting her up before pointing to the hatch that was open. "Don't telll me...?" JBL questioned. "No Alana don't!"

"She's gonna throw Paige through the hatch!" Cole exclaimed.

"Even from inside that's still a long drop from up there don't do it Alana!" King exclaimed the crowd screamed no as she went to do it but Paige blocked it fighting her back. "Paige still got some fight left!"

Alana turned pushing Paige back off her glaring, Paige got up and ran to her going for a spear Alana smirked and went to side step it. Paige was still able to grab her the crowd screamed as both girls went through the hatch. Paige and Alana fell crashing through both of the tables with loud impact Seth eyes widened feeling like his heart stopped.

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD! PAIGE ALANA FELL THROUGH THE CELL!" Cole exclaimed.

 _'Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!'_ Was being chanted through the whole arena.

 _Tweets_

 _Holy Sh*t is right they are out! #AlanavsPaige_

 _They fell through both tables not ONE! But two of them! #AlanavsPaige_

 _Neither girl has even twitched #AlanavsPaige_

 _Oh my god they both fell through the cage! #AlanavsPaige_

 _BEST Divas match ever! #AlanavsPaige_

"Good lord! Neither of them are moving!" JBL shouted.

"Paige and Alana just not only fell through the cell but through both tables set up in the ring by Paige!" King exclaimed as they showed a replay after replay.

"The impact of the fall! Both girls are out Alana tried to move but Paige caught her and they both went through oh my God!" Cole exclaimed.

The referee started checking on them Alana was on her back out as Paige was laid out face first. Seth called for somebody to open the cage the crowd gave a mixed reaction seeing Triple H jogging out along with Stephanie.

"Triple H with a pair of clippers and Stephanie coming behind him with medics." Cole pointed out.

"Good get these girls some help." King said.

"Man I hope Alana is okay neither girl has moved an inch or even twitched." JBL said.

Cutting the lock they quickly rushed in moving what was left of the table some doctors checked on Paige. The others checked on Alana as the crowd looked on Stephanie was kneeled down next to her. Seth was on the other side as Hunter was next to Stephanie and the trainer was trying to get her to wake up.

"Alana can you hear me? We are gonna get you on a stretcher and take you back." The trainer said holding her arm she pulled her arm away mumbling. "What is it?"

"Get out!" Alana said swatting people's hands away trying to sit up. "I'm finishing this!"

"Alana you don't have to-" Stephanie was about to say.

"I can do this all of you out!" Alana shouted again as she started dragging herself to the ropes.

"Alana-" Seth began.

"You heard her let's go." Hunter said helping Stephanie up. "Come on."

"What! Are you crazy she's hurt." Stephanie looked at him wide eyed.

"Paige come on just let us take you to the back!" One trainer yelled making them look over.

"I said don't touch me!" Paige shouted crawling away.

"They wanna finish we let them, everybody out let's go!" Triple H said as everybody exited the cage.

"Are you kidding me! Alana and Paige both refusing medical attention and want to continue this match." Cole said.

"These woman both are showing a lot of fight right now both girls wanna win and be the survivor." JBL said.

"And both are very stubborn to!" King says with a slight laugh.

Alana used the ropes getting up as Paige did the same the crowd cheered for both girls the ref looked between them. Paige was first to move she ran grabbing Alana throwing her into the corner and began stomping her down.

She backed up wincing holing her back. "This is my house!" Paige yelled as the crowd cheered.

Paige ran but was cut off by a boot to the face Alana quickly jumped on the second rope, grabbing Paige. She jumped off hitting a hard tilt a whirl DDT but held her shoulder in pain biting her lip.

"Man how are they still going at it like this?" Cole asked. "And both girls showing affects of the fall."

Alana hooked her leg. "One! Two! Thre-" Paige got the shoulder up making Alana grab her hair in frustration.

"Why did you let her continue this?" Stephanie snapped at Hunter.

"Yeah she's to hurt did you see that fall?" Seth questioned.

"She's got this." Was all Triple H said as he looked on with a smirk.

Smacking the mat she got up picking Paige up with her going for a Russian leg sweep, Paige reversed it hitting the Rampaige.

The crowd cheered. "Paige with the Rampaige! That's it cover her Paige!" King exclaimed.

Paige quickly covered Alana. "One! Two! Thre-" Alana kicked out shocking everybody as Paige shook her head holding up three fingers.

"That was three wasn't it! It looked like it." Cole said.

"Alana kicked out at the last second she's still in it but that was pure instinct." JBL pointed out.

"Paige thought it was three herself we all did." King said as Paige made it her feet arguing with the ref.

Alana rolled out the ring landing on the floor but reached under the ring with one arm Paige shook her head at the ref. Jamie and Joey went over and pretended like they where about to climb the cage getting the refs attention.

"What are those two doing?" Cole asked.

Paige pulled Alana up on the apron not seeing what she had Alana elbowed her back, Paige shook it off. Paige went grab her again Aana took the sledge hammer and knocked Paige across the head with it knocking her down and out.

"Did you see that!' King exclaimed.

"The distraction from J&J just allowed Alana to cheapshot Paige with a sledge hammer!" Cole shouted as the crowd booed.

"Taking a page out of daddy's book is what she did." JBL said.

Alana quickly threw the sledge hammer down J&J got down and went back over to Seth who patted them on the back. Alana got in the ring smirking picking Paige up she put her in the pedigree position hooking both her arms.

"I told you I always win!" Alana shouted before hitting the pedigree on Paige.

"Pedigree! You can count to 100." JBL said.

"No not like this." King said.

Alana hooked Paige's leg. "One! Two! Three!" Alana's theme hit as she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Alana wins! The princess won!" JBL exclaimed excited.

"She cheated though John." Cole said.

"Oh waah! A win is a win but she didn't just do that she survived." JBL said.

"Both girls put up one hell of a fight take nothing away from Alana or Paige." King says.

"Of course not both girls fought in an all out war but Alana survived and won." JBL fired back clapping. "And look at the smile of her parents they couldn't be anymore proud!"

Alana rolled out the ring sitting on the apron Seth opened the door quickly going in to give her a hand he helped her down. She had a slight limp to her leg but was getting held up mostly by Seth as they walked out. Stephanie hugged her along with Hunter as they soon all raised her hand celebrating Hunter pointed at her.

"Think I'm ready for the future?" Alana asked as they back up the ramp slowly.

"Baby girl you are the future of this business." Hunter said pulling her in a side hug as they went up the ramp and replays of the match was shown.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That match was awesome! #AlanavsPaige_

 _She's so good at being bad #AlanavsPaige_

 _Alana won! #AlanavsPaige_

 _Alana may have won but I bet both woman earned respect from a lot of people #AlanavsPaige_

 _That's a diva's match to never be forgotten #AlanavsPaige_

 _I like how Alana's ring attire matches Seth and the princess came out on top #AlanavsPaige_

 _Paige still put up a good fight hat's off to both women #AlanavsPaige_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - I told you Paige you wouldn't like plan B but you didn't listen but who cares because #IWon #PrincessStandsTall #LoveBeingBad_

 _Alana Tweets - Only one more war to put an end to #GoingDownAmbrose #TeamSeth_

* * *

Ariel got backstage and was soon joined by Paige both girls hugged each other laughing.

"Dude that fall was so scary I didn't feel it until like a minute afterwards." Paige said breaking away.

"I know right I cursed going through it." Alana laughed as they both limped through the curtain and quickly heard claps and looked up.

It was diva's and some superstars there already waiting along with her parents and Vince making them smile. They got congratulated left and right by people about the match.

"It was that good huh?" Ariel asked stopping by Renee.

"Are you kidding! Everybody back here was watching and some people couldn't pick their jaws up when you fell through the cell." Renee said motioning to Jon.

"It looked fun but at the same time I was concerned for their safety, but how does your body feel about all this?" He asked.

"Sore from the neck down." Ariel nodded.

"As well it should be." Vince said coming over he chuckled hugging his grand daughter Jon and Renee smiled excusing themselves. "But no more cage matches for you for a while."

"No complaints on this end." Ariel laughed as they pulled away.

"I am so proud of you kid." Paul said getting his hug in.

"Me to but no more cage matches." Stephanie said sternly they both shared a look before laughing and hugging each other.

"How do you feel?" Paul asked rubbing her back.

"Like crap but that's the after effects falling through a cage really does pay a price and I'm paying for it that's for sure. Welp I'm going to go get checked out real quick then get ready for Seth's match." Ariel waved walking off to the trainers. "One more match and then I can go home and take some tylenol," She winced. "Make that two.."

* * *

 **That was chapter 13 I hope people liked the match I tried to make it as exciting as I could but leave me a review telling me what you think. Seth's match and Raw will be up next and Ariel meets Zhara to btw, how will that go? Hmm?**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#TimeForHell**

 **#BringIt**

 **#AlanavsPaige**

 **#IWon**

 **#PrincessStandsTall**

 **#LoveBeingBad**

 **#GoingDownAmbrose**

 **#TeamSeth**


	14. Seth vs Dean & A Run In

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews sorry this chapter took so long and congratulations to Princess Of The WWE for having 81 reviews! Couldn't do it without you guys hopefully this story makes it to 90 but on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Dean Ambrose was on top of the cell, waving a kindle stick around Seth Rollins theme hit as he walked out with J&J and Alana to a mixed reaction. She had on her black hoodie that was zipped up and her ring attire from earlier.

"Alana is out here for Seth's match showing support I'm surprised the girl can even walk right now." Cole said as they began walking down but Alana had a limp to her. "Her and Paige had a crazy match not to long ago both women fell inside the ring from the top of that cell."

"Yeah and Alana still showing those injuries but let's not forget the princess still won." JBL praised.

"By hitting Paige with a sledgehammer JBL." King pointed out.

"Nobody said she couldn't use a sledgehammer nobody said anything when Paige pulled out chairs and the tables. But when Alana pulls out an equalizer suddenly she's the bad guy." JBL retorted.

"But Alana saw those coming Paige was completely blindsided John." Cole said.

"Well she should have been looking Michael." JBL fired back.

Seth's theme died down as they all looked up at the top of the cage Dean was taunting Seth signaling him to come on up. Alana shook her head as Seth started yelling at Dean to come down from there she knew that wasn't going to happen. Taking off his leather body vest he threw it down getting fed up and walked over to the cage wall.

"What are you doing? Seth!" Alana called out. "Don't just stand there stop him." She nudged Joey.

"Seth come back!" Jamie called out.

"Don't go up there boss it's what he wants you to do!" Joey shouted.

"Looks like Seth Rollins is gonna go up and get Dean Ambrose!" Cole exclaimed.

"Think twice about it Seth that's not a good idea." JBL warned.

"Looks like he's having second thoughts." King said as Seth jumped down

Seth started to climb up the cell and then jumps down and backs up back to where Alana was. He looked between J&J before up at Dean getting an idea. "I got it! Both of you go up there and bring him down here! Get up there and bring him down go on!"

Joey and Jamie looked at him shocked. "Why not send Alana up there Dean won't hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Alana brow raised. "I'm not getting on top of anymore cages tonight one is enough."

"She's right I wouldn't send her up there with him anyway and second you two work for me! So get up there and get him!" Seth shouted pointing to the top of the cage.

"Wait a minute Seth sending his security up to get Dean Ambrose." Cole said.

"Well who else is gonna get him surely not Alana." JBL snorted.

Both men hesitantly walk over to each side taking off their suit jackets and ties and began climbing while Alana and Seth looked on. Noble was up there first followed by Mercury, Ambrose hits Noble and Mercury with the kendo stick repeatedly. Seth gave Alana his briefcase and quickly climbed on the other side as she she limped walking on the other side looking up. Seth got up there as both him and Dean started brawling on top of the cell. Noble and Mercury trip up Ambrose holding him down as Seth cracks the kendo stick over the back of Dean. Seth walks over holding his hand over the edge of the cell he drops the kendo stick off the top of the cell to the floor below.

Alana dodged it and glared up at him. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled pointing up at him.

"Sorry!" Seth called back down to her as Mercury and Noble lift up Dean, Seth pointed to the edge. "Throw him off!"

"Don't do that! Seth just told J&J to throw Ambrose off the top of the cell." King said.

Dean fought both of them off and hit a suplex on Noble at the top of the cell Seth quickly went to leave but Dean cut him off. Mercury gets involved and Dean knocks him down Seth starts climbing down and Dean follows. Dean grabbed Seth by the hair hitting him with rights and slamming his head against the steel. Alana moved so she was around the corner watching wishing they both just continue to climb down. Seth started fighting back with rights of his own Dean headbutts Seth who lets go. Both Seth and Dean fell off and was sent crashing through the announce tables at ringside. The crowd cheered in shock as Alana's jaw dropped in shock was both guys where unconscious.

"Both Ambrose and Rollins fell from the side of The cage and crashed through the announce tables!" Cole exclaimed.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ The crowd chanted.

Alana quickly went over kneeling down checking on him officials soon called for ringside help EMTs came down with stretchers. Replays are shown of both men crashing through the tables at ringside a few times. As medical staff attend to Ambrose and Seth both men are put on a stretcher making the crowd boo. Alana checked on Jamie and Joey helping them down but looked up when she saw Dean fighting off his stretcher. He got up and went after Seth he tossed him off the stretcher and then sends him face first into the cell.

Alana cursed quickly going to the other side as Ambrose threw Seth inside the cell and turned around to the EMT's and refs. "Back off!" He pointed, out the corner of his eye he saw Alana run in the cell. Dean quickly goes to get her but she takes the cell door and slams it in his face hard knocking him down.

"Alana ramming the cell door into Ambrose!" King exclaimed.

"What is she doing in there? You would think she had enough of cell's for the night also, how is Dean Ambrose still moving?" Cole asked.

"I have no idea Michael but it looks like Alana is trying to get Seth out of there and as well she should." JBL said.

Alana put Seth briefcase on the side before helping Seth up to his feet. "You've gotta be joking man I did not come out of hell to go back inside."

Dean recovers and closes the door and tells the referees to lock the door behind him before pulling out some stuff from under the ring. Alana groaned still oblivious to the fact that the cell door was locked she heard the bell ring.

"Guys D-Dean Ambrose just got the cage door locked but Alana is still inside." Cole said. "And I don't think she realizes it either!"

"Look at that sick grin Ambrose knows what he was doing. No Alana just got out of a cell match she doesn't deserve this!" JBL exclaimed outraged.

Alana lowered Seth before walking over to the cage door she went to go out to get Jamie or Joey to help. But realized the cell was locked she rolled up her sleeves shaking the door rattling it wide eyed.

"What the hell!" Alana yelled trying to get it open.

"I think she just realized she's stuck inside and will be until the match is over!" King says as Alana starts to loose it.

"For god sakes somebody get her out of there!" JBL exclaimed.

Jamie and Joey came by the door trying to calm Alana down. "Don't worry we are gonna get you out we just need a minute here."

"A minute! A minute!" Alana repeated. "Get me out of here now I have been put through enough tonight do not leave my locked in here! Get me out of here right now you two!" She shouted pulling at the cage the crowd cheered as Dean stalked behind her with the duck tape.

"Uh-oh Alana may wanna look behind her for a second." King warned.

"Dean Ambrose stalking behind Alana." Cole said.

"Is that duck tape?" JBL questioned.

Jamie and Joey eyes widened pointing behind her while slowly backing up making her look confused. "Hey! Where do you two think you're going? Why are you looking like that what is wrong with you idiots?"

Alana stopped when she felt Dean's body press against her back. He rested his hands on each side of her curling his fingers through the cell holes. As the crowd was loving this her eyes widen taking a deep breath.

"This is not good there's no where for Alana to run hide or go the two people that can help her are locked out. And the only man that can save her right now is Seth Rollins but he's still out of it." Cole said.

Dean quickly grabbed Alana by her waist throwing her over his shoulder ignoring her kicking and screaming. "No Dean she's an injured woman put her down!" JBL exclaimed.

"She wasn't to injured to run in there John." Cole pointed out.

"She did that to get Seth who was clearly still out of it to compete out of the cage that's what brave girlfriends do." JBL defended.

"Jamie! Joey! Somebody get him! Put me down Ambrose!" Alana yelled and was finally put back on the ground but landed on her butt.

"Don't worry this is to make sure you stay out of this one no hard feelings princess." He pinched her cheek making her try to kick him away.

Dean smirked pulling her up he quickly went too the other side pulling her arms through the steel ring post. The crowd cheered as he started duck tapping her wrist against the steel ring post.

"He's tapping Alana to the steel ring post!" Cole exclaimed.

King laughed. "And Alana doesn't look to happy about that."

"Would you to be! Where is Seth or the ref don't let him do this to her." JBL said as Dean finished and threw the tape away.

"Now be a good girl and watch me beat up your boyfriend." Dean patted her head walking away.

"Ambrose! Get back here and get me out of this right now! Somebody help me this isn't right!" Alana shouted trying to pull out but her hand was double taped around the steel ring post. The crowd was cheering some laughing as she tried getting out of it by using her feet.

Ambrose gets in the ring and grabs one of many steel chairs inside the ring and stoops down by Seth. "Payback Sethie boy! Now she's gonna watch me end you!" Dean shouted at Seth who was on his hands and knee's trying to get up he cracked him over his back with the chair. Alana winced looking away as she heard chair shot after chair shot.

Sitting on the floor she saw the screwdriver that Dean dropped and quickly stretched her foot trying to get it. She finally got it and rolled it over to her but sighed realizing she still needed hands to pick it up. Looking up she saw both men still in it as Dean had a table set up on the outside. Dean drops Seth chin first off the top rope Seth slides down over the table. Dean looked down at Alana winking before jumping off landing on Seth with a flying elbow crashing through the table.

"What is up with guys and tables? And would somebody please help me out of this! Jamie, Joey!" Alana shouted getting annoyed.

Recovering Dean grabs Seth and pushes his face against the cell rubbing it back and forth making Alana nose scrunch up. That did not look fun out of nowhere Kane sprays a fire extinguisher in the face of Dean making him let go and stumble back. Seth lifted up Dean to his shoulders and powerbombed him through the table that Dean set up earlier.

Seth picks up Dean and rolls him back in the ring and connects with the Curb Stomp and goes for the cover. Dean kicked out making the crowrd cheer and Alana groan in annoyance using her teeth she began biting her way out of the tape. She saw Seth grab a chair and crack it over Dean repeatedly and yelling threats towards him. Dean gets to his feet shoving him back he hit him with a big knee. Seth hits a Superkick to Ambrose making him stumble back he exploded off the ropes with a huge clothesline.

Alana wiggled her first hand out before ripping the other one free. "Look it! Alana got out!" Cole exclaimed.

"But how?" King asked.

"She always finds a way out of situations King don't act so surprise." JBL said in a duh tone.

Dean grabs the "Money in the Bank" briefcase and goes to hit Seth with it until Alana tackled him out the way. Getting to her feet Alana goes to hit Dean with a Superkick but he caught her foot he shook his head. Throwing her foot down he whipped her to the corner Seth looked to blindside him. He ducked hitting Seth with a kick to the gut before whipping him into the same corner. Seth was thrown back into Alana, Dean got a running start he hit a frog spalsh in the corner on both of them.

"Woah frog splash in the corner! That one looked like it knocked the wind out of Alana." Cole said.

"That would knock the wind out of anybody first Seth gets thrown into her then Dean hitting the splash on both of them. Alana isn't that big she took the worst of it." JBL said as Alana slid down knocked out in the corner face first on the mat.

Seth stumbled out of the corner allowing Dean to crack him across the head with the briefcase knocking him down. Sliding out Dean grabs two cinder blocks from under the ring and puts them near Seth. He puts Seth head on the cinder blocks shaking his head. "You stabbed me in the back you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and ran back going to hit the Curb Stomp on him.

The lights quickly shut off catching everybody off gaurd as the voice of Bray Wyatt was being heard. Alana opened her eyes to see pitch black until the light came back on and it was Bray's lantern in the middle of the ring. It had smoke coming out of it she made a confused face as did Dean. Looking over at Seth he looked just as shocked showing he had nothing to do with what was happening either.

Dean walked towards the smoke Bray Wyatt burst through taking out Ambrose with a big splash. Alana's eyes widen as Bray went to the corner and did his upside down backwards crawl over to Dean. Getting back to his feet he plants Dean with a Sister Abigail and slowly falls to his knees.

"What in the hell?" JBL questioned.

"I'm just as confused we you guys." King said.

"Seth going for the cover but keeping his eyes on Bray and I don't blame him." Cole said.

Seth covered Dean. "One! Two! Three!" The ref counted as Seth theme hit the crowd booed as some was still in shock. Seth quickly moved over to Alana as Bray was still on his knees looking down at Dean Seth leaned back against Alana's chest.

"I don't know what just happened but I don't really want to know or stay to figure it out." Seth breathed out.

Alana quickly nodded. "Let's get the H-E double hockey sticks out of here." Seth agreed nodding as they slid out the ring Bray held his arms out laughing as the screen went dark.

 _Fans Tweets_

 _Second best match of the night #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _Both Alana, Seth, Paige, and_ _Dean crushed it tonight #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _Alana duck taped to the ring post was hilarious! #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _Alana has been put through it tonight poor diva #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _Bray Wyatt screwed everything up Dean was this close #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _They both came out on top tonight #FuturePowerCouple #RollinsvsAmbrose_

 _Michelle Rodriguez Tweets - Ooh that bestfriend of mine LOL but you did the damn thing tonight AlanaMcMahon #LoveYouGirl_

 _Alana Replies - LOL thanks for coming to finally see me in action #LoveYahMore_

* * *

"Nooo I don't want you to leave." Ariel said still hugging Michelle not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to go either but I gotta get back on set tomorrow and gotta catch my flight tonight. I'll be back and soon as filming is over I'm taking a trip and you are coming with me." Michelle said pulling away seeing her sad look she laughed hugging her again.

Ariel giggled hugging back. "That sounds fun I'll probably need a vacation by then to but we gotta stay more in contact. It sucks when I need to talk to somebody outside this place and the only person I can call is my sister."

"Aurora gives good advice though." Michelle joked.

"Alright get your butt in that car before I kidnap you and take you to Raw against your will." Ariel said pulling away.

Michelle just chuckled getting in the car. "Keep your head up around here if you need me call me or Skype just you know...technology use it."

Ariel pointed to the exit laughing. "Get out of here Michelle."

"Alright but text me and have fun on Raw." Michelle waved as the car started pulling off.

Ariel waved. "I will love you and have a safe flight Ortiz!" She called out and laughed when Michelle stuck her middle finger out the window for her using that name.

Ariel walked back in the arena as she had on a pair of regular blue skinny jeans, tennis and hot pink Nike v-neck as her hair was still out.

She walked but quickly stopped when she saw she almost bumped into somebody. "Sorry, sorry my bad."

"It's okay I should have-oh." The girl stopped realizing it was Ariel and turned around.

Ariel's look turned into a frown seeing it was Zhara wondering what she was doing here it was so awkward. Mostly because Zhara was looking her up and down as if to be checking her out.

"Um hi." Ariel waved slightly.

Zhara smiled. "Hey nice to meet you, your Ariel right?"

"Yup that's me." Ariel nodded.

"Cool to see you in the flesh I heard some good stuff about you from Seth your a real lucky girl." Zhara said shaking her hand.

Ariel took her hand back raising a brow. "I'm a lucky girl?"

"Yeah well you know not only are you dating Seth you get to be in a story line with him so I guess you don't have to worry about another girl on him." Zhara chuckled as Ariel gave her a look. "Wait you know we use to date right?"

"Mhm...unfortunately." Ariel mumbled the last part.

"Just checking but no need to be intimidated or anything me and him are over." Zhara nodded.

Ariel chuckled. "You don't intimidate me Zhara."

"Hmp if you say so but it was nice meeting you Ariel and try to ignore the rumors that get spread around here about me and him I'm not that type of girl." Zhara smiled walking off.

Ariel watched her leave from the side with a glare before scoffing. "Now that I doubt."

"What do you doubt?" Colby asked appearing in front of her.

"Oh-crap!" Ariel jumped turning around to see him already changed with his hat turned to the back and hair pinned back. "A little warning next time man, or are you trying to give your girlfriend a heart attack at a young age?"

Colby smirked pulling her closer to him by her hips wrapping her in a hug. "Now why would I wanna do that? Hmm?" He kissed her cheek making her giggle and hug him back.

"Because your friends with Jon who loves to pull pranks on me and Renee." Ariel said in a duh tone before wincing. "Man falling through that cage really did a number on me."

Colby nodded rubbing her back. "I know what you mean I'm sore already but you know we both have matches tomorrow. I guess the only good thing about it is no live events for the two of us this week."

"Should have saw that coming and good that means you can meet my three demons tomorrow since my dad is letting them come to Raw." Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "But they're gonna love you trust me."

"I know because I'm me yah know?" Colby shrugged looking down.

Ariel shook her head. "Somebody's head just grew twice it's size but um I ran into your ex."

"Zhara?" Colby brow raised getting a nod from her he sighed letting his arms drop from around her. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing except that I'm a real lucky girl we shook hands end of story." Ariel smiled.

"Really?" Colby asked slowly not buying it.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle your ex doesn't intimidate me actually no woman does one of my mother traits i inherited." Ariel shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides I doubt your going anywhere anytime soon Rollins."

"Since when could you tell the future?" Colby asked.

"Since I was in diapers man." Ariel held her arms out.

Colby chuckled shaking his head. "Come here you little weirdo." He curled his fingers under her chin bringing her closer to him pressing his lips against her's. Parting her lips slightly he slipped his tongue inside so it was slowly battling with her's letting his hands roam up and down her back, sge was the only person he wanted. Colby pulled away pecking her lips a couple more times he rested his lips on her forehead hugging her tight. "I only want you." He mumbled against her forehead.

"I know." Ariel smiled resting her hand on his chest. "Can we go back to the hotel now my body feels like hell."

"With you on that one sweetheart let's roll." Colby said as he put his arm around her shoulders she rested her arm around his waist was they walked down the corridor.

* * *

 **Gonna do Raw and Smackdown for the next chapters also Colby meets Alana sisters! But don't forget to leave me a review and I hope people liked it until the next update.**

 **Hashtags Used In This Chapter**

 **#RollinsvsAmbrose**

 **#FuturePowerCouple**

 **#LoveYouGirl**

 **#LoveYahMore**


	15. Meeting The Sisters & RAW

**Authors Note - Sorry for a late update trying to at least get an update in every week or every other week. Thank god this is my last year of high school but anyway here is chapter 15 fav, follow, and review telling me what you think.**

* * *

"Hey Colby, try this drink for me." Ariel handed him a bottle.

He took it from her drinking a bit, shrugging slightly. "It taste pretty fine to me."

"Same here I don't know why there recalling it." She took it back.

Colby did a spit take. "The hell Ariel?"

She started laughing pointing at him. "That was just to easy."

"Real funny." He pushed her away from him as she was still laughing.

"What? I'm just trying to loosen you up before you meet my three little demon sisters." Ariel nudged him as they walked down the corridor.

"I only see one demon in this hall." Colby said, putting his arm around her.

"Really I thought Kane wasn't here yet." Ariel said putting her arm around his waist looking up at him. Colby gave her a playful glare her mouth tugged up in a grin. "Aren't I adorable?"

"Unfortunately." Colby said rolling his eyes playfully. "So, where are they?"

"Huh?" Ariel said confused taking her arm back looking at her phone. "I don't know my mom said in this area exact."

"Arie!" Three voices squealed out.

Ariel turned around seeing all three running towards her at full speed. "Damn!" Was all she got out before they almost basically ran her over. "Come on guys my body is still sore!" Ariel coughed out they giggled letting go she picked the youngest one up turning to Colby. "Alright girls this is-"

"Your boyfriend!" One jumped as she had brown hair like Ariel.

"Wow Aurora you sure know how to mess up a big reveal." Ariel shook her head. "But yeah Colby the big mouth one is Aurora the one attached to my leg is Murphy and this little one is Vaughn."

"Hey girls." He held his hand out.

Aurora shook his hand. "Hi Seth wait, or do we call you Colby?"

"Just for you guys you can call me Colby." He nodded.

"Cool and you have a weird hair color but it looks good on you though." Aurora said.

"A half insult and compliment the resemblance between you two is uncanny." He said looking at Ariel who smirked.

Murphy shook his hand. "You and my sister fuss like a married couple on TV."

"Yeah," Colby agreed. "That's because most of the time your sister starts it."

"That's true." Murphy nodded.

Ariel's jaw dropped. "Uh-uh who side are you on Murphy?"

"Her future brother in law." Aurora said.

"I'm gonna hurt you." Ariel warned pointing.

"And how about this little one?" Colby asked standing to full height walking closer to Ariel.

"She's mostly the quiet one go on Vaughn say hi." Ariel bounced her on her hip.

"Hello." Vaughn waved her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Colby shook her small hand. "Nice to meet you too and don't worry I was that shy when I was your age to."

"Really?" Vaughn's head popped up.

"Yup you'll break out of it specially if she's your sister." He pointed to Ariel.

"Because I don't know if you were being smart or giving me a compliment I'm going to let that one go." Ariel nodded getting a laugh from him.

"So who is you girls favorite diva? Colby asked.

"Definitely not Alana she's evil." Murphy shook her head.

"And to whiney." Aurora nodded.

"Hey! Do not insult my character." Ariel stomped.

"So that means you girls don't like me huh?' His brow raised.

"Well, you do have your moments and even though you turned your back on your two friends we forgive you. But Alana targeted The Bella's and Paige then she cheated last night." Murphy said.

"So he beats his friend with a chair and betrays them he's forgiven I attack those girls and cheat I'm the evil one." Ariel shook her head. "So backwards."

"I like Alana." Vaughn said.

"Aww see that's why your my favorite." She said hugging her.

"Ariel?" A voice called out they all turned to see Xavier Woods and Big E. "Girl you and Seth work fast, three kids? Did he even put a ring on it?"

"And we didn't even get invited to the baby shower we see how it is wait until we tell Kofi." Big E shook his head as they walked off.

Ariel's jaw dropped for them even thinking she had kid's already Colby and the girls were laughing at her facial expression.

"Like...this would be impossible to have three and them be this age." Ariel said still shocked.

"You would have had to hit that stage early..WAY early." Colby said. "Come on let's go to catering."

"Great so more people can think I'm a mom?" Ariel questioned.

"Gotta admit it would be funny." Murphy said still holding Ariel's pants leg her and Vaughn was the shortest and youngest ones. Aurora came up almost near Ariel's shoulder she was the second oldest then it was Murphy and Vaughn was the youngest.

"Yeah Ariel a mom." Aurora snorted out a laugh.

Ariel glared over at her. "I'm really gonna hurt you before the night is over with."

"Come on you four." Colby said as they all walked down the opposite hall.

"If another person think you guys are my kids were jumping them like The Shield." Ariel said as the giggled.

Colby chuckled. "What like Shield 3.0?"

"Exactly just you know double the cuteness." Ariel nodded getting a head shake from him.

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Kane, Triple H, and Stephanie were in the ring holding mics.

Stephanie smiled nodding as the crowd was cheering. "Let's start this off right so, welcome to Monday Night Raw!" She said as the crowd roared in cheers she nodded. "I know everyone is so happy to have us grace you with our presence. Now for those that missed the Hell in a Cell let me say you missed a hell of a show. For those that watched on the WWE Network, you got way more than their money's worth for $9.99. Because the three Hell in a Cell matches that took place were worth the price of admission."

Triple H nodded. "That's right Steph but it was a slightly bittersweet night with Randy Orton losing an epic Hell in a Cell match against John Cena." The mention of Cena's name got a mixed reaction. "But then there was two other people one man and woman who we have referred to as the future of WWE. The future power couple and who are both becoming the standard bearers of the WWE. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins and our daughter Alana McMahon!"

Seth Rollins music hits as him and Alana made there way out holding hands, Jamie and Joey stood on opposite sides of them. Alana had on her ring attire a SR hoodie with the sleeves rolled up her hair was curled up as she wore her black snapback backwards.

The crowd booed, The Authority claps for them as they limp down to the ring smiling.

"Look at the power couple King! You and Michael should be clapping both of them won at Hell in a Cell." JBL said.

"Are you forgetting how Alana and Seth won there matches JBL?" King asked.

"With hard work and determination." JBL replied plainly.

"Yeah and more." Cole scoffed.

Seth sat on the ropes letting Alana get in first before getting inside himself she hugged her mom before Triple H raises their arms for the crowd. "Let's hear it for Alana, and Seth Rollins!" Stephanie said as the crowd boos. "Well we can call that a warm welcome."

A _'You sold out!'_ chant breaks out, but Seth and Alana laugh it off.

Alana took a mic. "Yeah I know, I know who wouldn't wanna be us right now?" She smiled as they booed. "Oh please Paige lost get over it I mean it's not like I didn't warn her. Hell I warned all of you that we always win no matter who's against us but let's face it going against The Authority is career suicide." She said with a glare before turning to Seth. "But enough about me because I'm not the only one that one a match last night so did he, and I'm so proud of you Seth!"

Alana jumped on him hugging him as the crowd gave a mixed reaction Seth took the mic and kept an arm around her waist. "Thank you Alana, I mean it thank you." He pulled away allowing her to go over and stand next to her mother who hugged her.

Seth pointed back at her. "I'm proud of you for winning your match and throwing it back in these people's faces. And personally I'm sorry that you had to get locked in a cage with Ambrose you didn't deserve that." He said as she nodded understanding. "But Dean Ambrose is finally out of our hair once and for all and is no longer a thorn in my side. See last night I proved once and for all that intellect conquers every single time. Specially over unbridled mayhem perpetuated by a mad man who should be institutionalized. But now that I'm done with Ambrose I see on my horizon the man who soundly defeated Randy Orton last night at Hell in a Cell."

The crowd chants for Ambrose but Seth shakes his head. "No you genius's he's talking about John Cena." Alana said smartly as they booed. "I know we hate him to." A weak _'Let's go Cena/Cena suck'_ chant breaks out.

"Oh trust me I will be able to see John Cena later tonight." Seth says doing the _'You can't see me'_ taunt. "And everyone will see Cena just like I left Ambrose last night at Hell in a Cell lying in a puddle of his own failure."

Seth music plays this time Alana raises his arm Randy Orton theme hits cutting his off. Randy walked out to a huge pop Alana let go of Seth's arm as Randy storms down to the ring. Just in case Triple H pulled her back with him not really trusting Randy he looked beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry for breaking up the love-fest I just wanna know, do you really believe you are the future of WWE and the standard bearer?" Randy asks Seth who nods in agreement. "You know why have I already heard twice that I lost to John Cena at Hell in a Cell. Maybe just maybe I lost last night because you took it upon yourself to Curb Stomp me last week on RAW. Now you have one hell of a finish kid I'll give you that I'm still seeing stars." Seth shrugs chuckling nudging Jamie as Alana just watched not really liking how this was gonna end. "I was actually just thinking of checking myself back into anger management again like I did in 06 but I'm not. Because I made a promise to myself that if The Authority didn't handle it if The Authority didn't deal with you then I would. Then that's why-"

Randy quickly jumped on Seth hitting him with punches until Kane and J&J broke it up pulling Randy back. Alana quickly grabbed a mic pushing Seth back to calm him down the crowd cheered for the drama in the ring.

"We are not doing this here! Not out here, now I want you to calm down." Triple H shouted.

"I'll calm down when he's dead! I'll calm down when he's dead!" Randy yelled pointing at Seth.

"Randy Relax okay just relax-shutup!" Triple H said to the crowd that was cheering for a fight. "Listen to me calm down I want you to calm down take the night off get on your bus and relax. When the time is right we will deal with this but not tonight emotions are too high. Hell in a Cell is over we need to fo-"

Triple was cut off by Randy moving past him and gives Seth an RKO before sliding out the ring as the crowd roared in cheers.

"RKO to Rollins!" Cole exclaimed.

"And Triple H is livid." King said as Triple H sighed to himself looking ahead.

Alana shook her head kneeling down next to Seth shaking him as Randy theme hit she motions for Kane, and J&J to get him up.

"I hate to say it but you know this was coming." Alana said to her father who still looked upset as they helped up Seth.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That RKO was sick! #RAW_

 _There are definitely some cracks in The Authority #RAW_

 _Triple H face when Seth got hit with an RKO #RAW_

 _Alana just shook her head I don't blame her she needs to do something about Seth #Raw_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - There is no cracks in my family thank you it's just small problems every family fights #TeamAuthority #WereStrong_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Paige was in the ring as it was her vs Alicia Fox before the bell could ring Alana's theme hit as she walked out smirking. Paige glared her left leg was taped up from their cell match last night she watched as Alana walked down the ramp.

"Those two women had a hell of a match last night the fact that they're even walking is crazy they both fell through a cell into the ring." JBL said as Alana walked around the ring looking at Paige with the same smirk.

"Got called one of the most craziest match in diva history but Alana having a plan B blindsided Paige with a sledgehammer and got the win." King said.

"And we heard that Paige wants another match with Alana but at Survivor Series and it's gonna be a traditional diva Survivor Series match." Cole spoke up.

"What are you even doing out here?" Paige yelled.

"What? I just came to watch hun bun nothing personal." Alana put her hands up in defense.

"Wait a minute guys Alana is joining us on commentary!" JBL beamed.

"John's wish finally coming true King." Cole said.

"You got that right." JBL said as Alana sat in the comfy chair next to him crossing her legs putting on the headset. "The princess on commentary! Alana welcome."

"Hello JBL! How are you guys?" Alana asked happily as the bell finally rung Paige and Alicia locked up.

"Great welcome to the commentary, but can we ask why you are out here?" Cole asked.

"No you can not ask me that Michael, what is wrong with you? You got me out so let's talk about me." Alana pointed to herself.

"Yes, what is wrong with you Michael? Don't question her." JBL said.

"You do know this is Paige's match?" King asked.

"And you do know I don't care who cares about Paige she didn't win last night I did." Alana scoffed. "You know what this is why JBL is my favorite."

"Told you guys I was and thank you Alana." He nodded to her.

"Your very welcome, ooh that looked like it hurt." Alana teased as Paige got thrown through the ropes on the floor.

"But Alana to get some clarification here you did accept Paige challenge at Survivor Series?" JBL asked as Alicia slid out the ring and threw Paige back inside.

Alana nodded. "Yeah I did, look if Paige wants to embarrass herself again then fine with me I already proved I can beat her. She's the only one left with something to prove not me but Paige is once again playing a game she can't and won't win."

Alicia kicked Paige in the corner before slamming her off the turnbuckle, Alicia hits a northern lights suplex before covering her.

"One! Two-" Paige kicked out holding her leg.

"Paige kicks out at two, but Alana you have to agree Paige didn't go down easy last night." Cole said.

"Of course not never did Paige took me to my limit and I took her to her limit but in the end Paige just couldn't get the job done." Alana shrugged.

"Don't you think this Survivor Series match is in Paige favor?" King asked. "She knows more people in the back then you do so the numbers might be in her corner?"

Alana started laughing. "...haha you have a wild imagination."

Paige fights back in it and hit Alicia with a kick right on the jaw but stumbled a bit since that was her injured leg, she lifted up Alicia's legs. Paige pointed to Alana who smiled waving at her she put Alicia in the PTO position.

"Alana I think Paige is sending a message to you." Cole said as Paige locked in. "Alicia in the PTO, what is she gonna do here?"

"Alicia taps!" King exclaimed as Paige theme hit she let Alicia go as the ref raised her hand.

"Well guys hopefully we do this again sometime see you wonderful men later." Alana said fixing her snapback and walking away around the ring and up the ramp.

Paige signaled for a mic getting it she went to the ropes. "Hey princess! Hey I'm talking to you!" Paige yelled as Alana ignored her continuing to walk. "You to scared to turn around or something? Or because your boyfriend gave you orders you have to follow them." The crowd oohed as Alana stopped in her tracks turning her head to the side shooting her a death glare. "Got your attention now don't I? You know what Alana I will give you one thing about last night I underestimated you I really did. That's were I messed up but I promise I will not be making the same mistake twice sweetheart and you walk around here bragging about your win. You needed a sledgehammer just to beat me so that showed one thing maybe you knew that you couldn't beat me fairly. So you can keep that win but come Survivor Series I'm gonna give you everything you have coming to you... and more."

Paige dropped the mic the crowd cheered as her theme hit Alana just glared at her, Paige stood on the second rope hyping the crowd up.

"I think Paige may have hit a nerve with Alana." Cole said.

"And she just might regret it out of everybody's bad side to be or stay on Alana is one I stay away from." JBL said as Alana continued to look at Paige from the side. "I don't really like that blank look on her face."

"Thought it was over but I think this feud between these two is just beginning." King said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I agree with JBL Alana's looks are really scary they be having a person afraid to move #RAW_

 _Alana is funny on commentary #RAW_

 _#TeamAlana vs #TeamPaige definitely can't wait to see that Survivor Series match #RAW_

 _Paige showing everybody why she is the best nothing keeps her down #RAW_

 _Oooh Alana is gonna get it #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - You are playing a real dangerous game WWERealPaige I would advise you to stop while you are able to #WarningOne_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Triple H, Stephanie, Seth, and Alana backstage talking.

"So wait you guys are serious, Team Authority vs Team Cena?" Alana asked before shaking her head laughing.

Seth shook his head. "Okay one is anybody really that stupid to team with him? Like seriously."

"Guess we will have to find out as the week goes by but speaking of Survivor Series matches. Paige looked like she hit a nerve with you out there, she getting to you?" Hunter asked shoulder bumping her.

Alana shook her head. "Uh-uh I'm good besides my team is already put together I'm ready for this."

"Good wouldn't want her getting inside there." He patted her head. "Remember we play the games here not them."

"Yeah I won't let her word's get to me half of it was crap anyway." She waved it off.

"Exactly like the part when she said I gave you orders so you have to follow them." Seth nudged her as the two of them laughed. "I mean you don't have to follow all my orders." He said still laughing the crowd oohed as Alana stopped laughing.

"What do you mean I don't have to follow all your orders? Who says you give me orders?" She asked defensively turning to him.

"I mean I wouldn't call them orders there more like plans because you know because I'm the architect and the smart one-"

"So your saying I'm stupid?" Alana asked.

"Wait no this is coming out wrong of course your not stupid we all have our moments." Seth said.

"Oh I got your moment." Alana said raising her fist getting laughs from the crowd.

"What is your problem?" Seth asked. "Maybe Paige is getting in your head."

"How about I knock you in your head so you remember who your talking to?" Her brow raised.

"Easy you two, easy." Hunter pushed them apart. "Now I had to send Randy out early because he wasn't in the right mindset. Don't let you two be next now Alana I'm sure Seth doesn't mean it the way it's coming out."

"Whatever I have things to do but I might not be able to do them right, since I was ordered to." She mocked leaving out.

"Fix it." Triple H said sternly pointing at Seth getting a nod.

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Alana was walking backstage hearing somebody clear there throat she saw J&J security making her stop and raise a brow.

"What?" She asked plainly.

"The boss wants you out there for his match we came over to get you." Jamie said her brow raised more. "So come on your his girlfriend your supposed to be supporting him."

Alana chuckled before jacking Jamie up bringing him to her. "Let's get something perfectly clear you are security understand the SECURITY part you two are not my boss. And neither is Seth I'll come when I'm good and damn ready. Remember Seth isn't your only boss around here, so am I now don't let me have to remind you again, we clear?"

"Y-Yes mam!" Jamie nodded.

She smiled letting him go fixing his suit. "Good now we can get along come on boys let's go." Alana said happily walking off as Jamie and Joey looked at her like she was crazy.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Alana and J&J were ringside watching Seth match against Cena she was leaned against the barricade watching. Her arm's was folded over her chest as her legs was crossed she was still ticked off at Seth and his security.

Seth clubs and kicks Cena down before using the ropes to hit a big stomp he then baseball slides Cena out of the ring. Seth follows him to the outside and throws him into the barricade before back into the ring, he went to the top rope. Jumping off Seth connects with a flying knee to the temple holding his ribs he covers Cena.

"One! Two! Th-" Cena kicked out and Seth began punching the mat in frustration.

"Cena kicking out just in the nick of time and Alana doesn't seem so excited for this match." Cole pointed out as the camera showed Alana yawning.

"Would you be Seth Rollins said in so many words that Alana isn't smart and he gives her orders in their I'm assuming still relationship." King said.

"No, no they are just going through a ruff time and Seth didn't mean it the way it came out." JBL defended.

"Right." Cole said sarcastically.

Seth applies a chin lock with a body scissor, but Cena powers out and goes for an STF Seth fights out and kicks him away and dropkicked him down. He then punches him out if the ring Cena lands hard on the floor in front of Alana. Seth distracts the referee as Noble kicks Cena before walking away Alana just played with her nails. The ref began to count as Cena was still out of it Seth was wondering why Alana didn't hit her spinning heel kick. She was supposed to hit it to keep Cena down but she was just standing there doing nothing.

"Alana! Hey, Alana!" Seth yelled over the ropes making her look up from her nails and at him. "What are you doing? Why didn't you keep him down?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Seth you didn't order me to but remember I'm not smart so I probably just forgot." Alana shrugged.

Cena managed to roll back in at nine and a half Seth quickly turns him over and punches away at him before stomping him. He was getting extremely frustrated Alana was pissed off at him and Cena just wouldn't stay down. Getting him up Seth yelled something at Cena going for a clothesline he missed and Cena hits a pair of shoulder blocks followed by a back suplex powerbomb.

He pointed to Alana doing the _'You can't see me'_ taunt making her glare. "Unfortunately I can!" She yelled at him walking to stand by Jamie and Joey, Seth was on her mad list right now but Cena was at the top. Cena bounced off the ropes and connects with the Five Knuckle Shuffle before getting up Alana sighed pushing Jamie forward.

"Go help the idiot would yah." She said motioning to Seth who was recovering from the hit.

Jamie distracts Cena, Seth tries to blindside him, but Cena gives him a back body drop over the top rope onto Noble and Mercury. Alana quickly moved out the way avoiding being hit she watched Cena get out and roll Seth back in the ring. Cena rolled back in and Seth caught him with an enzuigiri and quickly covered him.

"One! Two-" Cena kicked out

Seth picks him up and goes for an avalanche, but Cena gets the boots up and then connects with a tornado DDT off the second rope.

"One! Two! Thr-" Seth kicked out just in time.

Alana shook her head helping J&J up off the ground and watched the match continue back and forth until Cena started gaining control. Cena goes for an AA off the second rope but Seth slides off and runs across the ring with Cena on his shoulders. He powerbombed him into the turnbuckle getting a two count he got up and bounced of the ropes going for a Curb Stomp. But Cena picks his leg and applies the STF, Seth signals his hand for help. Alana motions her hand for somebody Kane comes down and gets involved calling for the bell.

Kane and Seth start to attack Cena, Alana shook her head. "Who is really stupid enough to help him." She was pulled out of her thoughts by the crowd roaring in cheers she looked to see Dolph Ziggler running down the ramp. "My question has been answered." She said plainly.

Dolph Ziggler slides in the ring evening out the odds until Noble and Mercury run in to put the odds back in The Authority's favor. The entire locker room empty out and there is a huge brawl in the ring Alana grabs Seth pulling him over the ropes and out the ring. Jamie and Joey follow them as they escape up the ramp where it was safe and was joined by Stephanie and Triple H. Alana was holding on to Seth by his waist to keep him up as he had his arm around her the other one was holding on to his ribs. Cena is left in the ring with Heath Slater and Bo Dallas both men take an AA and roll out the ring as Cena taunts Triple H, and Stephanie. The crowd gave Cena a loud mixed reaction pop as his theme hit and he celebrated.

They all looked at him from the ramp with glares. "Whoever becomes apart of his team can't make it to Survivor Series." Hunter said as they all agreed and Raw goes off the air.

* * *

 **That was chapter 15, sorry it took so long have a couple other stories I'm working on but I won't forget about this one. But I hoped you like it if so leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#TeamAuthority**

 **#WereStrong**

 **#TeamAlana**

 **#TeamPaige**

 **#WarningOne**


	16. Not So Happy Family

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews and to my new story followers but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. Feedback means a lot so I know how I'm doing but still gonna keep writing I got 97 reviews let's try and make it to 100. But here's chapter 16 enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Mr. McMahon was in the ring talking to Triple H and Stephanie.

"At Survivor Series we we'll see Team Authority take on Team Cena in a traditional five on five Survivor Series Elimination Match. Now as good as that is, it's time to raise the stakes see I want the next generation to feel what I feel. I want them to feel true power that they've earned I can remember when I beat the United States Government. That was a great accomplishment then I beat Ted Turner and WCW and I laid it all on the line. Then there was the fictitious battle with God, but we al know how that turned out. But it's time to raise the stakes, Team Cena versus Team Authority where if The Authority loses, they'll no longer be The Authority." Stephanie looked at her father shocked as Hunter sighed. "Which means the Authority will no longer be in power."

A big "YES!" chant breaks out.

"That's raising the steaks very high!" King exclaimed.

"Yah think." JBL said.

"Now I have one more piece of business to handle out here where is my adorable granddaughter, Alana! Come on out." Vince said as they looked to the ramp.

 _She's a killer queen...she's a killer queen_

Alana walked out to a loud mixed reaction and walked down the ramp, grabbing a mic she jogged up the steps and got in the ring. She quickly hugged her grandfather smiling as her theme started to die down more and more.

"You weren't joking about raising those steaks huh?" Alana asked breaking away.

"No and I'm not done either." Vince shook his head as she gave him a confused look. "I am glad to see you now you have been making a big impact around here and representing the family name well."

"I try." Alana says with a quick shrug.

"It wouldn't be right if I just raised the stakes for your parents so let's see can the daughter handle when the stakes get raised. At Survivor Series it will be Team Alana vs Team Paige but tonight it will be captain versus captain. But here's the twist whoever wins picks the other opponents team for them and that's the people they have to stay with." Vince finished as Alana's eyes widen.

"But, but, but-" Alana studered.

"Glad to see you are okay with this!" He smiled.

"Nothing about this is okay with me! You can't just come in here and make demands I don't care if you are my grandfather. I beat Paige fair and square-" The crowd booed. "Shut the hell up, I beat her and you know it." She snapped at them before turning back to Vince. "Why would I risk letting that goth freak choose my team, huh? Have you lost your mind."

Vince rested a hand in his pocket. "I know your upset which is actually pretty shocking considering you say you can over come anything. If Paige isn't that much of an issue or problem then what's the problem unless your afraid?" He said as the crowd oohed.

Alana slowly turned her head glaring at him before getting in his face as she was breathing heavy with a pissed off expression. "I'll do the match." She said said lowly into the mic. "And also if you weren't my grandfather I'd kick your ass for this." She dropped the mic getting out of the ring as her theme hit the crowd booed as she made her way up the ramp.

Stephanie and Vince looked on shocked as Triple H smirked lightly.

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

Triple H, Stephanie and Alana were backstage talking she had her ring attire on with her hair out in curls.

"And another thing you owe your grandfather a huge apology for what you said out there." Stephanie scolded as Alana rolled her eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes!" Alana shouted.

"Lower the tone now." She pointed making her quickly stop with the looks. "Your not the only one with problems right now or did you not hear the stipulation for our match."

"Let's just be glad he doesn't call all the matches here." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Anyway both of you relax one Steph we got this I already have a team in my mind. So your dad and his cheap little tricks like he always pulls isn't gonna work." He said as Stephanie sighed. "But Alana you got this you beat Paige before and you can do it again your our daughter after all."

"Fine." She grumbled leaving. "Hate this family sometimes."

"Where does she get that attitude from?" Stephanie asked shaking her head.

"Definitely from your side." Hunter nodded as she looked at him and scoffed. "What? You don't see it?"

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Paige slid in the ring hyping the crowd up as her theme was cut off by Alana's theme she walked out to a mixed reaction and made her way down the ramp.

"Guys this match couldn't be anymore important for these two women, because whoever wins picks the losers team for Survivor Series." Cole explained.

"And my money is on Alana that girl always has a plan we call her the female architect for a reason." JBL praised.

Alana got on the apron she threw her jacket down mocking Paige's scream taunt she glared at her.

"Alana mocking Paige." King said as Alana smirked before getting in the ring. "Paige looks ready to redeem herself from Hell in a Cell a match she should have won."

"But she didn't because Alana outsmarted her like Triple H said you have to survive in there winning is just half of it." JBL said.

The ref looked between the two girls before signaling the time keeper. "Ring the bell!" The bell went off Paige went right after Alana backing her up inti the corner. "Get her out of there Paige one! two! three-"

Paige slowly backed up Alana flipped her hair back moving out the corner she slapped Paige hard across the face. Paige quickly returned the favor before they started exchanging blow after blow to each other.

"Listen to those hits." Cole winced as Paige knocked Alana back into the corner and marched over to her Alana grabbed her yanking her into the turnbuckle. "Ooh Paige face first into the turn buckle!"

Alana grabbed her hair before throwing her into the middle of the ring before landing a sharp kick to her back, Paige held it rolling over. Walking over she went to grab her but got donkey kicked in her gut, stumbling to one knee she held her stomach. Paige used the ropes, bouncing off she hit Alana with a low dropkick to the face before covering her.

"One! Tw-" Alana quickly kicked out and crawled away to make it to her feet using the ropes.

Screaming Paige clotheslined her over the top rope Alana landed hard on her butt she got up as Paige got out on the apron to get out the ring. Quickly grabbing her leg she pulled it from under her the crowd oohed as Paige fell hard on the apron before landing on the floor holding her leg and head. Alana glared down at Paige, she picked her leg up and smacked it against the barricade. Paige screamed holding her leg, Alana held on to the barricade as she stood on top of it ignoring Paige screaming.

"Alana just punishing Paige at this point." Cole said. "She's targeting the same injured leg from when both women fell through the cell and through a table."

JBL nodded. "Brilliant thinking Alana sees the weakness and she's gonna use it to her advantage."

Alana threw Paige in the ring as the ref count was now at six she slid in stalking behind her she grabbed her putting her in position she hit a small suplex. Paige's leg hit the second rope as she did making her let out a scream Alana smirked grabbing her leg. Putting her foot on the inner calf she laid down pulling on the leg as she did.

"The leg isn't supposed to bend that way!" King exclaimed as Paige cried out in pain trying to reach for the ropes. "She's got Paige right in the center of the ring!"

"Paige might wanna tap out let Alana have the win or she won't make it to Survivor Series." JBL said.

The ref kept asking Paige did she wanna quit she just simply shook her head in response pulling on her hair. Taking her elbow she quickly elbowed Alana in the face making her let go and hold her face. Paige rolled over to the ropes using them to get up Alana ran to her, using her other leg she kicked her back she stumbled. Out of nowhere Paige exploded out with a powerful clothesline turning Alana inside out as both girls were down. Making to her feet first Alana rolled out to the apron the crowd cheered as she slowly made it to the top rope Paige made it to her feet and limped over. She climbed up as both women where on the top rope trading punches back and forth.

"This is not gonna end well for somebody." JBL warned.

Paige punched her in the gut before grabbing her shorts she hit her with a suplex off the top turnbuckle the crowd roared in cheers as both women landed hard.

"My God! Suplex off the top turnbuckle but both women are down!" Cole exclaimed.

"We don't know who took the worst of it!" King shouts.

"Good lord somebody has to pin somebody!" JBL exclaims.

Paige crawled over and turned Alana's body over before collapsing over top of her. "One! Two! Thr-" The ref quickly stopped counting making everybody look confused until he pointed to the problem.

"Why did- wait a minute look!" Cole said the crowd cheered seeing Alana's leg on the rope. "Alana's foot is on the rope!"

JBL chuckled. "Pure instinct that's what that is!"

"Paige covered Alana to close to the ropes I'm not even sure Alana knows she did that." King said.

Paige ran a hand through her hair getting to her feet she shook off the pain from her leg and went to grab Alana but got got kicked in her leg. She fell to one knee Alana got up and hit Paige with a low superkick knocking her down.

"Right on the chin!" JBL exclaimed.

Alana sat Paige up putting both legs in front of her. "Any of you guys wanna go for a ride?" King exclaimed as Alana turned over hitting Paige with the doggy style banging her head in the mat.

She finally stopped when the crowd counted six and slowly crawled off her, she stood up and grabbed Paige by the hair lifting her up. Grabbing her head Paige hit Alana with a stunner out of no where dropping her she got to her feet. "Come on!" Paige screamed as the crowd cheered she grabbed Alana putting her in position for the RamPaige.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Alicia fox ran down the ramp and jumped on the apron Paige dropped Alana walking over to argue with Alicia as the ref was yelling at both women.

"Wha-What is Alicia Fox doing out here?" King questioned.

"Guys look it's Layla!" Cole exclaimed.

Layla crawled from under the ring sliding a pair of brass knuckles to Alana who quickly put them on while getting to her feet. Layla quickly hid as Paige turned her attention back to the match as the ref was still busy with Alicia who wouldn't leave.

"No Paige, dont turn around!" King shouted.

Alana nailed her with a right hook that had the brass knuckles on them she took them off and threw them out the ring. Smirking she picked Paige up and hit her with the Pedigree.

"Not again no." Cole said as Alicia got down.

Alana covered Paige the ref finally turned back around as he saw this. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" He signaled the crowd booed as Alana's theme hit she laughed getting to her feet he raised her hand. Layla and Alicia ran in taking over holding up her hands in victory as the crowd booed them.

"Alana wins once again she outsmarted Paige!" JBL clapped.

"How can you condone what just happened JBL?" King shook his head.

"Exactly once again Alana cheated and now she picks Paige team for Survivor Series." Cole said. "How did she get them to do this?"

"Probably made them an offer they couldn't refuse." JBL shrugged. "But who cares Michael she won!"

Alana grabbed a mic leaning down by Paige who was still out, her music died down as she shook her head the crowd booed. "Aww once again Paige I stand above you something you should start getting used to. But you will meet your team to face mine at Survivor Series next week," She smirked. "That's even if I give you a team because let's face it I can be one cruel bitch."

She dropped the mic standing up and flipped her hair back she signaled for Alicia and Layla to follow as her theme hit, they made their way up the ramp.

"Strong words but Alana has a point she doesn't have to give Paige a team if she doesn't want to." Cole said as King shook his head.

"I would not want to be in Paige shoes right now because with that woman there's no telling what she's gonna do." JBL said as Alana looked back at Paige with a grin.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I didn't think about that Alana doesn't have to give Paige a team if she doesn't want to...oh lord #RAW_

 _Dang it Layla and Alicia ruined it all #RAW_

 _I really love Alana...is that bad? #RAW_

 _Geez that girl is evil as hell #RAW_

 _I wouldn't wanna be in Paige shoe's either #RAW_

 _Alana just had to cheat again #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Poor Paige but oh well it's not like I didn't warn her I don't feel sorry for the weak #WeakPaige #LoveBeingBad_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Dolph Ziggler makes his entrance he gets in the ring as he waits for his opponent but instead The Authority's theme hits. Triple H, Stephanie, Kane, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Seth Rollins, and Alana make their way out and stood on the ramp. Alana changed as she had on jeans, a pair of heels with a SR diva tized t-shirt showing half her stomach. Her hair was still the same as her makeup was redone she wore a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up.

Alana held Seth hand as they all made their way down the ramp to the ring Ziggler looks on completely confused but on alert. Triple H held open the ropes letting Alana and Stephanie get in as the two were handed mics. Alana stayed back and held on to Seth's arm, she rested her head against him. Seth smirked looking down at her he leaned down and kissed her head getting whistles from the crowd.

Everybody listened as Stephanie and Triple H began talking about Survivor Series, and how John Cena is a fraud who takes the light from stars like Ziggler.

Stephanie was talking. "I mean you have to wonder where John Cena is tonight."

Triple H nodded. "I mean Cena cares so much for his supposed team that he's not even in the building tonight. Now let's say you take the gamble maybe it works out for you and teaming with Cena will get you championship shots. Maybe you will be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and get the girls, the fans and adulation."

"Ooh daddy that is really a lot of 'maybes' you just used." Alana said still leaning against Seth.

"Exactly and that is a lot of uncertainty, but Ziggler can just pick up the phone and say no to John Cena. I know for a fact you have the talent and ability like myself and if you want certainties Dolph we can tell you how. If you turn Cena down, all of this uncertainty will go away and you can write your own ticket and have anything you want." Triple H says.

Dolph looks at them. "You will give me anything I want?"

Triple H nodded along with Stephanie. "Anything."

Ziggler starts to look conflicted as the fans begin to chant _'No!'_ Stephanie shakes her head. "Do not listen to them think about yourself."

Ziggler looks more conflicted. "And I can have anything I want."

Triple H nods. "All you have to do is ask."

Ziggler scratches his chin nodding. "Alright, you know what I want?" They all look at him. "I want you out of power!" He shouted. "I want you gone, I want your wife gone, I want your corporate goon gone, I want the sell out gone, I want these two jabronis gone! And I definitely want your spoiled crybaby daughter gone!" The fans loudly cheer as Stephanie and Alana smiles while shaking their heads a _YES!"_ chant breaks out.

"Soo stupid." Alana shook her head as Seth chuckled.

Triple H shrugs. "That's too bad because I really wanted to give the people what they want we want nothing more than to give the people what they want. But Ziggler won't let it happen now when the little twelve year olds are out there tweeting their displeasure, they'll have no one to blame but Ziggler. These are the crossroads in life where decisions are made if the wrong decision is made, then sometimes you end up empty handed." Triple H shook his head. "I hope Dolph that you don't wind up that way because it happens at any time, like now for instance. Dolph Ziggler will defend his WWE Intercontinental Championship right now against the future of the WWE, Seth Rollins." The crowd booed as Dolph shook his head. "Good luck Dolph, you're gonna need it."

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Alana was walking backstage with Alicia and Layla talking until Randy appeared making them stop in their tracks. "You two go on." She dismissed as they quickly nodded leaving. "Randy I saw that, why did you RKO Seth again and during his match with Dolph? Are you crazy and here to attack me next?"

"Calm down you know I would never hurt you, your boyfriend on the other hand is another story but I will settle my issues with him tonight." Randy said sternly.

"Wait what?" Alana asked confused.

Randy folded his arms over his chest. "The Authority granted my wish and gave me a match with him tonight."

Alana palmed her forehead. "No, no, no you two fighting won't solve anything Randy and you know it."

"Its either that or I RKO him every chance I get." He shrugged. "But I came to tell you one thing no matter what happens out there I'll still have your back."

"No Randy come on we need you." She grabbed his arm before looking down. "I need you."

"Sorry Alana, but cheer up your still my favorite girl back here forget what happens to me just do what you have to." He kissed her head before leaving.

Alana watched him go with a sad look. "This is not gonna end well."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

The Authority was watching the match between Seth Rollins and Randy Orton, Alana stood next to Kane, along with J&J she winced at times watching. Both guys have to much of ego's and who are to stubborn to just shake hands and let it go but it hurt her to watch this match.

Seth chokes him on the ropes before wrenching the arm and kicking him in the chest he connects with another kick to the chest before stomping him down. Bouncing off the ropes he hits him with a knee before covering him. "One! Two!" Randy kicked out at two Seth just glares as he punched Randy in the midsection a few times. Seth goes for an avalanche, but Orton sidesteps him and clotheslines him out of the ring he landed on the floor with a smack.

Orton goes outside the ring he grabbed Seth and bounced him off the commentary table, before hitting a back suplex on top of it. Seth holds his back in pain trying to crawl away from Orton who dismantles the table Triple H stood up. "What are you doing!?"

Randy forgets it and slides back in the ring the match continues to go back and forth Seth was taking suicide dives and more, Triple H was agonizing over this match at ringside. Stephanie and Alana was trying to calm him down they all knew that these two had to fight it out for this to be over.

Seth goes for a Curb Stomp, but Randy counters with a powerslam for a near fall. Alana shook her head looking away when Randy puts Seth on the middle rope and hits his trademark hanging DDT. She winced hearing the impact Randy gets the crowd going before dropping down in position for an RKO. Randy goes for it but Seth quickly grabbed him with a backslide pin.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted as Seth theme hit Randy looks on shocked.

"Your winner of this match, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

Alana slid in the ring hugging him Kane, Mercury, and Noble got in the ring and clap for both men as Alana raises Seth arm in victory. Triple H was staring at Randy from ringside inferring that he wants him to follow through on their deal.

Orton shakes his head looking down at Triple H talking to him but the camera caught his words. "It's really hard to do what I promised to do Hunter, what would you do in my position?"

Triple H nods. "Think of the big picture in this Randy."

Randy sighs and approaches Rollins, who is standing with Kane, Alana, Noble, and Mercury all are clapping for him except Seth and Alana. He shakes hands with Noble before moving to Mercury and shaking his hand as well he stares at Kane and shakes hands with him.

Seth puts his hands up in defense as Randy stops in front of him. "This is over alright we fought it out were men it's over we have to protect all this at Survivor Series so let's do it." Alana looked at him shocked when Seth stuck his hand out. "I'm being the bigger man here and saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry alright?"

Randy shakes his hand as the crowd booed as The Authority clapped Randy puts his forehead against Seth patting his back. "I'm sorry to." He said before dropping him with an RKO amd the crowd explodes in cheers.

"RKO! RKO to Rollins!" Cole exclaimed.

"What is wrong with Randy?" JBL asked shocked.

Alana quickly moves as Randy clears the ring of Mercury, Noble, and Kane he walks over to the corner setting up for a punt on Seth. She quickly got in front of him shaking her head giving him a warning glare. "That's enough Randy, chill out it's over!" She stooped down to check on Seth it looked like Randy calmed down until he went back in position for the punt.

"Wait a minute is he still gonna try and punt Rollins with Alana in the way?" Cole asked.

"Don't do it Randy!" King exclaimed.

"He better remember who that girl is! Don't you dare how dare they cheer this on!" JBL spazed as the crowd was cheering for this.

"Don't you dare!" Stephanie yelled at Randy.

Randy was about to go for it until Triple H slid in the ring stopping him Alana fell back in fear seeing what Randy was about to do. Triple H grabs him by the head and talks to him and calms him down Randy nodded. He goes to leave but bumps Triple H on the way pass the crowd oohed Triple H smirked grabbing him Randy turns around and punches him down.

"Randy just decked the boss!" Cole exclaimed.

"The Authority right back on him." King says.

Kane, Mercury, and Noble attack Randy and triple team him Stephanie ran to check on Hunter as he rolled out the ring. Randy fights back and clears the ring of the three men before leaving the ring to attack Seth but came face to face with Alana instead. He took a step to her she looked at him wide shaking her head from his cold stare before she could run he grabbed her.

"No! Let me go Randy! You have really lost it!" Alana yelled squirming to get free.

"Stay out of this." He breathed out be carefully throwing her to the side.

He ran to the commentary table and started punching away at Seth, Alana just scooted back looking on as Mercury pulls him off but Randy RKO's him on the floor. Alana felt herself being picked up she turned to see her dad who was recovering from the punch. Kane and Noble pull Randy off him and hold him down Seth quickly stands up and gives Randy a Curb Stomp on the commentary table. The crowd looked on shocked as Alana gasped covering her mouth as he looked completely dazed. Triple H orders them to stop pulling them away Alana ran over kneeling by him.

"Randy...come on you okay?" She rubbed the side of his head and saw he was bleeding. "You just couldn't let it go."

Triple H and Stephanie confer amongst themselves as Randy's head fell in Alana's lap. "We don't need this, finish it!" Stephanie said sternly.

Hunter looks completely conflicted as he kneels next to Alana and shakes his head rubbing her back he stands up and sadly turns his back. "Finish it."

"Daddy!" Alana called out angrily.

"Leave him Alana and let's go." Hunter said as he slowly walked off.

"Alana leave him." Seth got on one knee cupping her cheek turning her to face him. "He's doing nothing but tearing this apart remember me and you that's all we need, remember?"

Alana nodded hugging Randy one last time she kissed his cheek but nobody saw it. "I'm sorry." She whispered, standing up she nods to the guys. "Make it quick." She says walking off catching up with her parents Triple H put an arm around her shoulder as they walk up the ramp.

Kane sets up the bottom half of the steel steps they put Randy against the steps Seth talks some trash to him before going to the top of the commentary table. Seth backs up as Randy slowly begins to rise Seth taunts the crowd before leaping off the table and hitting a Curb Stomp on the steel steps. The crowd gasped as Seth stands on top of the steps and Randy lays on the ground in a broken taunts the crowd Alana looked back with a sad expression as the show came to an end.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _No! Poor Randy #RAW_

 _Alana and Triple H didn't want to do that #RAW_

 _Aww poor Alana she didn't want them to do that #RAW_

 _Seth is a coward for that one #RAW_

 _Alana has a heart...for Randy #RAW_

 _Looks like Alana decided her fate she's staying with Seth #RAW_

 _AlanaMcMahon Tweets - Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love #NoHardFeelings #NoLoveLost_

* * *

 **That was chapter 16 sorry for it being late, don't worry I haven't gave up with updates I love this story to much but don't forget to leave me a review I hope people liked it!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#LoveBeingBad**

 **#WeakPaige**

 **#NoHardFeelings**

 **#NoLoveLost**


	17. I Love Her? & Twitter Lingerie

**Authors Note - Congratulations my story finally reached 102 reviews thanks to you guys! This means a lot thanks to the people that continued to review from the very first chapter. Seth being out for nine months is sad I miss hearing his theme song play and starting off Raw. But doing this story makes me feel like he's still on WWE doesn't feel the void but it helps. Anyway here is chapter 17 don't forget to leave me reviews telling me what you think.**

* * *

Colby, Jon, Nick, and Joe were sitting at catering talking with Cessaro.

"It's to quiet around here." Jon looked around suspiciously before at Colby. "Where's your girlfriend?"

The guys chuckled as Colby rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, hahaha real funny."

Nick shook his head. "I don't see how you do it man Ariel is a handful but funny as hell."

"Ariel is not a-" Colby was cut off by hearing a male scream they all turned to see Zack Ryder running like his life depends on it this caught a lot of people's attention.

They soon saw Ariel right on his tail with her phone in hand. "Uh uh you ain't getting away!" She jumped on his back taking him down.

"Get off me woman!" Zack shouted trying to break free.

"No way! Not until you follow me back on twitter!" She locked him in a scissor leg lock. "You ask me to follow you two weeks ago and haven't followed back after you hassled me to do so. Nobody DICTATES me follow me back right now or you are gonna be woo wooing yourself to the emergency room!"

"Okay, okay I give!" Zack pulled out his phone.

The guys all turned to Colby who shrugged. "Can't ever say it's a dull moment with her."

"Hey boys." Ariel walked over hugging Colby's neck from behind.

"Hey, was all that necessary for a follow back Ariel?" Jon's brow raised.

"Of course," She leaned up. "I take my follow backs on twitter and instagram very seriously."

"You are one crazy girl." Nick shook his head.

"And here I thought you said mean things behind my back." She smirked before her brow raised. "Speaking of which Ziggler did you ever follow me back on twitter?"

Nick pulled out his phone going through it. "What are you talking about, of course I-" His eyes widen seeing he didn't do it yet looking at her he chuckled nervously before quickly running off.

Ariel shook her head folding up the chair he was sitting on shaking her head. "Ooh you can run Ziggler but you can't hide from me." She sung walking off as they all laughed.

"I wanna see this." Cessaro got up following.

Colby shook his head as Jon and Joe shook their heads. "That's your girlfriend." Joe pointed.

"Oh yeah." Colby nodded. "She's different."

"Different good or different bad?" Jon asked.

"Different good I don't really know how to explain it...I really like her though and just don't wanna screw things up." He shrugged and noticed his two friends smirking. "What?"

"He's got the look." Joe nudged Jon.

He nodded. "Yup you know what that means."

"What does what mean? What look?" Colby questioned. "Can one of you explain what you two are talking about?"

"You'll find out." Joe nodded. "But trust me the less you stress about screwing things up the longer things last."

"Yeah," Jon agreed. "Before I met Renee I was a-"

"Mitch?" Colby said.

Joe snorted out a laugh. "What is that?"

"A male dog and don't look at me like that Ariel calls me that when she's mad at me." He said as they shook their heads.

"Anyway..." Jon continued. "She changed my life for the better I had the look and now you do."

"The look?" Colby repeated shaking his head. "You guys are crazy."

"As long as you been with Ariel you should know crazy by now." Jon nodded.

After finishing up at catering Colby walked down the corridor on his twitter feed and saw Ariel having a twitter war with Dolph and shook his head. That girl was something else she could turn a dull moment into a happy one real quick because of her goofy attitude. He loved that about her...he quickly stopped realizing what he was just thinking and shook his head.

"Love her?" Colby mumbled before he could think he felt somebody hug him tightly from behind, chuckling he looked back. "Hey you."

Ariel looked up smiling. "Sup."

He pulled her in a headlock bringing her to the side of him. "Seen your little twitter war."

"He started it when he said I'm not a natural brunette." Ariel pointed.

His brow raised. "But your not."

"Well yeah!" Ariel threw her hands in the air. "But nobody has to know that."

"Well Ziggler just told the world." Colby chuckled.

"Yeah because he's a duche," Ariel shrugged. "Who still hasn't followed me back." She pouted.

"Aw come on don't pout like that." He pulled her to him by her hips he moved her side to side. "Smile girl."

Ariel tried to keep the pout but failed miserably letting out a cute small laugh she covered her face by burying it in his chest. "You had to do live shows all last week to."

"Yeah, don't remind me my body is still sore." He stretched and soon felt her arms around his neck he hugged her a comfortable silence fell between them. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Ariel nodded before looking up at him smiling. "I just missed you."

He tilted her head back. "I missed you to." Colby saw she was about to say something and cut her off by kissing her tenderly letting his hands roam. When she parted her lips slightly he slowly glided his tongue in her mouth letting it take over.

Ariel whinned pulling away. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He smirked kissing her cheek.

"That, why get me like this at work?" She held her legs tighter together Colby looked down and snorted out a laugh she scoffed punching his arm. "Not funny!"

"Just me kissing you gets you like that?" His brow raised. "So what does this do?"

Colby placed his hands on her both her breast. "Nothing that's rape." She said plainly smacking his hands away.

He laughed. "No you did not pull that card."

"Sure did." Ariel smirked. "But you are gonna pay for doing this to me."

"I'll make it up to you at the hotel trust me." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

A stage runner walked over. "Hey Seth, got a couple things to run over with you hey Alana."

Ariel nodded. "Hey Sam."

"Okay shoot." Colby said as he began going over the playbook for tonight.

As he was talking Ariel got an idea and put one hand behind her back as she was pressed against his chest she quickly palmed her hand on the crotch of his pants. Colby's eyes widen as she snickered he playfully glared down at her for that.

"You got all that Seth?" Sam asked.

"Mhm every word thanks Sam." He said as Sam nodded heading off, Ariel started laughing Colby shook his head. "You are evil."

"Hey you started it!" She pulled away.

"Don't make me end it." He said sternly.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Ariel shivered.

Colby shook his head cupping her cheek. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked as she shrugged smiling.

"There you two are." Renee walked over with Jon. "We need you to settle a debate that's going on here."

"It's not a debate." Jon said.

"It's a debate." She pointed he put a hand up in defense.

Ariel nodded. "What's the question?"

"Ariel real quick what is a boyfriend to you?" Renee asked.

"Any man you bring to a fever pitch of uncontrollable ecstasy..." Ariel said plainly as they all looked at her she shrugged. "What?"

"Were did you-" Colby started to say until he shook his head. "Never mind do not want to know, what is this about anyway?"

"Apparently Renee here thinks when your dating you specifically should know a lot about them then you already do." Jon said.

Colby scoffed. "What? No that only works when your married."

"No it doesn't." Ariel shook her head.

"Thank you." Renee sighed.

"So your saying you should know everything about a person while your dating?" Colby's brow raised.

"Well yes and no." Ariel shrugged. "The point to dating is to get to know everything about that person."

Jon threw a hand up. "Thankyou."

Ariel held up a finger. "But the person your dating should know a lot about you still."

"Hmph." Renee smirked to Jon.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "That's it were getting another persons opinion Ariel's crazy."

"And what about my opinion over here?" Colby asked.

"Your dating her...that should answer your question." Jon pulled Renee down the hall.

Ariel chuckled. "You know it wouldn't feel right if I wasn't here Deano!" She called out before turning to Colby and noticed his look that he was giving her making her smile drop. "Colby?"

Snapping out of thought he looked up at her. "Huh-oh my bad sweetheart, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Her brow raised.

"Nothing I'm good over here." Colby nods.

"If you say so sweetheart." She mocked. "Oh my god why wouldn't that guy wear pants to work!" Pointing she gasped.

"What?" Colby looked and quickly turned back when he saw Ariel holding her stomach laughing. "That was wrong."

"No what was wrong is that you actually looked! I was gonna steal your hat but the fact you actually looked is gold it's self." Ariel said between laughs.

"Alright you trouble maker that's it." He grabbed her in a bear hug making her squeal out a laugh he couldn't help but chuckle. "Glad we gave this a chance, huh?"

"Oh yeah definitely." Ariel looked back and up at him. "Your the only guy I think can handle my weirdness."

"Ariel." Stephanie called out walking over to her.

"Hey mom." She gave her a quick hug. "Wassup?"

"Have a meeting in a bit so can't stay long but the new season of Total Diva's are you in?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yeah that's what I meant to ask you about, what do you think wanna bump up there ratings by bringing the power couple on there?" Ariel turned to him.

Colby shrugged. "If it makes you happy then I'm in."

Stephanie smiled. "Good so I can go let them know but I have to get going love you." She hugged Ariel before pulling out her phone, walking off.

"Wow your mom is pretty busy lately." Colby said looking down at her.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah her and my dad always do, the closer to Wrestlemania the less I see of them...pretty use to it now though."

He gave her a look. "Nobody should be use to that."

Ariel shrugged as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while looking down knowing he had a point. Her parents was a sensitive topic for her yeah they where around but not like she wanted them to be. The nanny had her half the time since both parents worked in the ring for WWE. It's still the same now except she sees them more but it was still hard. They didn't just work inside the ring they worked outside of it to which made it hard for her to see them like she wanted. People always said they wanted her life but since she had money and could get a lot but money didn't fix her problems.

She was still thinking until Colby wrapped his arms around her in a hug she smiled weakly, hugging him back resting her head on his chest. "I needed that."

"I can tell." He said with a nod while kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Come on let's go mess with Jon that always makes you feel better."

"Yeah." Ariel giggled as they walked down the hall.

* * *

The next day Ariel was in the hotel room with Renee playing cards since the guys went out for a bit.

"Uno out! Bam." Ariel dropped the card.

Renne put the card set down. "Not fair let me win once."

"Can't do that." Ariel shook her head. "Don't play the game if your not ready."

"Don't go Alana on me." Renee pointed getting a giggle from her. "Another game?"

"Yup you deal." Ariel gave her the cards before going into the kitchen that was in the hotel room. "Want something to drink? We have juice, water."

"Water is fine." Renee said.

She took the thing of water out. "You want some ice?"

"Looks pretty chill." Renee said looking it over.

"What ab-"

"Just give me the f*cking water." Renee playfully glares as Alana started laughing from the kitchen. "You are so goofy."

Ariel had on emoji night shorts, a white spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of slipper boots as her hair was straightened out.

A knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Ariel walked over to the door with the cup of water.

"It's Nikki and Brie." Nikki's voice called out from the other side.

"Who are you here to see?" Ariel asked.

"Really Ariel?" Brie questioned.

Ariel smirked. "Stop being a kill joy and play along."

Nikki sighed. "We are here to see Ariel."

"Ohhh." Ariel nodded. "She's not here."

"Really?" Both twins said in unison.

"Let them in." Renee laughed.

"Get in here." Ariel laughed opening the door letting them both in.

"Evil." Nikki pointed.

"All day everyday." Ariel shrugged as they sat on the couch she gave Renee her cup of water before taking her seat on the floor. "What made you two stop by?"

"We just came back from lingerie shopping." Brie rolled her eyes.

Out of knowing both girls looked at Nikki who was already smiling. "What?" She asked.

"You dragged her there didn't you?" Ariel asked.

Brie sighed. "You know she did."

"Come on we got some great stuff, oh yeah Ariel I got you something!" Nikki quickly started rummaging through a shopping bag.

"Oh no." Ariel made a face. "Why not Renee her and Jon do it more then me and Colby."

"Do not!" Renee exclaimed. "It only happens three days out of a week like once or twice at that."

"Not bad, Ariel?" Brie looked at her.

"Eh mostly it would be four or five days out of a week." Ariel shrugged.

"You little freak." Renee pointed.

"It's not me it's him!" Ariel defended.

"Rightt." Brie nodded smirking.

"It's no shock it happens more since you two are mostly together due to your story line." Nikki said. "But hey John isn't there all the time so it's up to me to do the job."

"God Nikki." Brie sighed.

Renee shook her head. "Here she goes."

"Nikki please STOP before you start." Ariel put a hand up.

"What?" Nikki smiled innocently. "They make those toys for a reason."

"Yah nasty just a nasty woman." Ariel brows furrowed shaking her head.

"Same thing John says." She wiggled her brow as Renee laughed.

"Nikki!" Brie slapped her arm.

Ariel looked at her. "This is why I will never go through any of your dressers I feel like the things I will see will scar me for life."

"At least you were spared." Brie made a face.

"You seen?" Renee asked.

"Yup." Brie cringed.

"I'm sorry." Ariel patted her leg.

"That was only half." Nikki waved it off as they looked at her wide eyed she shrugged. "Anyway look what I got you."

"No keep it away." Ariel shielded her eyes.

"Oh stop it's not that bad see." Nikki pulled out a pretty green lace bra and underwear set.

"It actually isn't that bad." Ariel took it looking it over. "But you didn't have to get me anything lingerie isn't really my thing."

"I know but call it a welcome to the diva's gift." Nikki smiled. "I was gonna get you something different but Brie made me pick something more decent."

"Thank you." She rested a hand over her chest.

"Anytime." Brie nudged her.

"Your lost but Renee I'm gonna get you one of these when I go back." She pulled out a lingerie set.

"Oh wow." Renee eyes widen.

"Something like that should be outlawed." Ariel looked it over.

Brie shook her head. "Leave it to Nikki to pick it out."

"Please you love my style but are you guys coming to dinner with us?" Nikki asked putting the different sets away.

"I'm coming." Renee said.

"Can't." Ariel shook her head. "Going to go chat with my mom about something later."

"Alright it's gonna be a seat waiting if you change your mind come on Brie let's go show Nattie." Nikki stood up.

"Shouldn't you be showing John instead?" Brie's brow raised.

"Oh he will see them." Nikki smirked.

"You are so-get out nasty." Ariel opened the door.

"Love you to Ariel." Nikki laughed leaving as Brie followed shaking her head amused.

Ariel closed the door letting out a huge sigh looking at Renee before both girls started laughing seeing her phone light up, she picked it up. It was a twitter notification but from The Bella's she sat down confused.

 _BellaTwins Tweeted- Hey WWERollins your girlfriend AlanaMcMahon picked up this for you_

She was confused until she saw the same crazy outfit Nikki brought but was still on display her eyes widen. "NIKKI!" Ariel screamed out of shock.

"What is..." Renee trailed off seeing it before breaking in a fit of laughter.

 _Alana replies - No, no, no, this was a setup I never purchased that Nikki you liar that's yours! #LIES_

 _Nikki replies - Nope it's not you can't prove anything!_

 _RenneYoung retweeted the picture_

Ariel quickly snapped her head over to Renee. "Stop enjoying this!"

"I can't ooh Rollins replied to the picture." Renee pointed out and she sure was right.

 _Rollins replies - I mean it's not a bad color I'm more of a green and black colored guy but it could work #ILikeIt_

 _Alana replies - Do not like it because it's not mines, I'm being framed man!_

 _Nikki replies - Lies, lies, lies, oh the lies_

 _Alana replies - You got the nerve! Tell the truth right now Nikki_

 _Nikki replies - Sorry Nikki Bella is no longer available at the moment_

 _Alana replies - That's exactly what's gonna be said at your funeral_

 _HeelZiggler Tweets - Alright WWERollins! I see how you and AlanaMcMahon get down #RollinsGirl_

"Oh he's a dead man." Ariel gritted out before typing.

 _Alana replies - No you see nothing nobody is getting down it's nothing like that at all_

 _Rollins replies - LOL don't be embarrassed and hey that's not a bad nickname #RollinsGirl_

 _Nikki replies - It is definitely catchy could get a shirt made like that #RollinsGirl_

 _Alana replies - I'm going to hurt all three of you! And Nikki I thought you weren't available see more lies_

 _Nikki replies - Just came back for a second *Wink*_

 _Alana replies - Keep your winks to yourself, Brie get your sister!_

 _Brie replies - I'm not in this one #NotThisTime_

 _WWEReigns Tweets - Smh WWERollins I thought I taught you kids better_

 _Alana replies - Not you to and that's all him not me!_

 _Rollins replies - Says to the girl that brought the lingerie in the first place #YeahRight_

 _Alana replies - It's not mines man! #NikkiIHateYou!_

Ariel watched Renee as shevwas cracking up, #RollinsGirl was trending she shook her head looking up to the sky. "Why?"

 _Stephanie McMahon Tweets - AlanaMcMahon you are so grounded_

 _Alana replies - But mom it's not-oh what's the use #IGiveUp_

Later on that night after that was all over Ariel was knocked out sleep laying on her side Colby walked out the bathroom his hair was still a little damp from his shower as he had on sweatpants and a tank.

He looked down at Ariel shaking his head smiling, he pulled the covers up on her she shuffled now laying on her back. Bending down he kissed her forehead, brushing her hair with his thumb. "...I love you." He mumbled clossing his eyes, he let out a sigh leaning up. "Wish I had the guts to tell you that when your awake sweetheart." Colby walked back in the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

A smile slowly curved on Ariel's lips as she opened her eyes...

* * *

 **That was chapter 17, thought I give everybody a Ariel/Colby chapter don't worry haven't forgotten about them. But don't forget to leave me a review letting me know what you thought about it, see everybody next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#LIES**

 **#NotThisTime**

 **#YeahRight**

 **#IHateYouNikki**

 **#RollinsGirl**


	18. Hospital & Did You Know?

**Authors Note - Trying to keep these updates rolling and since it was a while since I updated I'm going to give another Ariel/Colby chapter. After that I'm going back to Alana and Seth so I can finish up the shows and get to Survivor Series. Thank you guys so much for the reviews again I wasn't expecting this story to get this far but I'm glad I posted it!**

 ***SORRY to upload both chapters twice my computer or my page has been acting very weird!***

* * *

"Ugh! I never been so sleepy." Ariel groaned from the drivers side as she, Nikki, Brie, Nattie, and Renee were in the car. They all were headed over to Kennedy Krieger pediatric side to visit some kids. Most of them had cancer others with different diseases Ariel asked to visit since she had time off. Since some more divas had free time they agreed to go with her.

"Are the guys coming?" Renee asked from the back.

"Yeah, Colby said they would meet us there." Ariel said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Who's with them?" Nattie asked.

"Um if my memory serves me right-" Ariel began.

"Which it won't." Nikki said.

Ariel glared. "You shouldn't even be talking I'm still pissed at you."

Nikki laughed. "Oh come on! I apologized ten times this morning."

"Are you talking about that Twitter lingerie?" Nattie asks receiving nods. "I thought it was really sexy Ariel you have taste."

"Nattie." Ariel gasped shocked.

"Tell her it's not that bad." Nikki turned back to the three girls.

"It's bad and funny." Renee moved her hand in a iffy gesture.

Alana shook her head. "No it wasn't funny because of Nikki the wwe universe got hashtag Rollins Girl trending world wide."

"Then there was the other one that said-"

"DON'T." Alana said sternly.

"Wait I wanna know." Brie said.

"No you don't." Alana quickly answered.

"Nikki what was it?" Nattie asked.

"Alana's sexy lingerie." Nikki did a little dance in her seat giggling as the girls laughed.

"If we weren't on a highway I'd kick you out of my car." Ariel said shaking her head.

"Anyway do you know who's riding with Colby?" Renee asked.

Ariel nodded. "Joe is a definitely I also think Cessaro is with him."

"You and Colby are so cute Ariel specially the Instagram selfies you guys take." Nattie said as she scrolled down her news feed.

"Here you guys go." Ariel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Seriously you guys are." Brie said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't say the love word yet."

The truck got quite all the girls looked at her as she cleared her throat plainly and keeping her attention on the road.

Nikki eyes widened pointing at her. "You did!"

"Really Ariel? When was I gonna know?" Renee questioned.

"Wait who said it first?" Brie asked.

"Was it you?" Nattie asked.

"When I answer I get questioned when I don't answer I still get questioned...I just can't win with this." Ariel shrugged.

"Spill it Levesque." Nikki said sternly.

Ariel sighed. "Fine, he said it but I was sleep."

Nikki made a face. "Huh?"

"Say what?" Brie asked.

"I'm not following." Renee shook her head.

"Me either." Nattie agreed.

"Man you girls are slow." She looked to the sky before taking a deep breath. "Last night I was trying to get some sleep but Colby assumed I was completely out I can fake sleep very well. But before he went to sleep he said and I quote "I love you...just wish I had the guts to tell you that when you're awake'."

"Aww." The girls said in unison getting an eye roll from her.

"Did you tell him you love him back?" Brie asked. "...Wait do you love him?"

Ariel blushed looking down. "She's blushing!" Renee pointed out.

Colby did accept a lot of weird stuff about her but he didn't judge he just let her be herself and sometimes he was just as crazy as her. She didn't think they would grow so close but they did, she wasn't afraid to tell him anything because he would understand.

"Aww you do, so why don't you tell him?" Nattie asked.

"Because I don't think he wanted me to hear that." She shook her head.

"So what are you gonna do pretend you didn't hear that?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But I'll figure it out and were here."

They got out the car, Ariel wore a blue coloured PINK sweatsuit with a pair of tennis as her hair was in a pretty high pony tail. Walking in they saw the guys with Trinity and Jon Uso, Ariel guessed they drove separate.

"About time you got here." Jon said. "Thought y'all be here faster the way Ariel's butt drive."

"Nice to see you to Uso." Ariel smiled walking past him.

"Yeah, where were you girls?" Colby asked as Ariel just hugged him making him look down raising a brow.

"It took a while for Ariel's big ass Hummer to get a parking spot." Nikki said.

Ariel snorted out a laugh. "That's funny remind me to call a taxi before we leave."

"For what?" Renee asked.

"For Nikki so she can have a ride home." Ariel said plainly.

They all laughed Nikki smiled. "You and Brie love me to much to leave me."

"You keep thinking that." Brie shook her head.

"Shut up Brie." Nikki playfully pushed her.

Colby shook his head. "You good?"

"Yup just like hugging you." She winked breaking away.

"You are so weird." He rested an arm around her.

After getting settled in they walked around visiting different rooms and kids who faces lit up seeing there favorite diva's and superstars.

Ariel was talking to a small group of girls that were around 6 to 9 years old she decided to be in character.

"Are you and Seth ever gonna get married like Triple H and Stephanie?" One girl asked.

"Hmm?" Alana pondered. "I don't know Seth are we?"

He shrugged. "Only time could tell but I could see myself married to her, what do you girls think?"

"Yeah!" Another one exclaimed. "Your already cute as a couple imagine if you guys were married you could rule wwe and so could your kids."

"This girl should be on the creative team." Alana pointed.

"My aunt said you two kiss to much." A girl with pretty brown eyes spoke up Alana and Seth gave each other a raised brow before looking back at her. "But then my mom told her she's just jealous because she doesn't get any, whatever that last part means."

Both of them snorted out laughs Alana shook her head amused. "Me and your mom should hang out." Seeing something out the corner of her eye she saw a girl who had to be about 7. She was by herself playing with the pink blanket that was wrapped around her, she had pail skin and pretty big blue eyes. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Seth nodded. "I think I can handle them alone."

She excused herself making her way over to a nurse. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" She looked up.

"Um what's that little girls name over there?" Alana pointed

The nurse followed the direction her finger was pointing "Oh that's Tiana, pretty girl and sweet girl you are her favorite diva to but she got diagnosed with Thyroid Cancer not to long ago."

Her face sadened before nodding. "Thanks." She walked over to the little girl stopping down in front of her. "Hi Tiana."

The girl looked up shocked seeing who was talking to her she waved slightly. "Hello."

Alana smiled. "Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"In not really a people person." She looked down.

"Eh don't feel bad neither am I." Alana waved it off.

"Really?" Tiana looked up getting a nod from her. "That would explain why you are my favorite diva?"

Alana acted shocked. "Me?"

Tiana nodded. "It was The Bella's but when you came it got more fun especially when you get mad. But your not all mean as people think you are you just are hard to understand."

"You got me down pat." Alana nodded. "And just for that when I finally do go after the diva's title I'm not only gonna win it for myself. I'm also gonna win it for you as well so every time I even think of leaving my shoulder down I'll think of the brave girl Tiana and pick it up."

"Serioysly?" She sat up.

"Seriously and I promise to come back here when I do win it." Alana patted her shoulder.

"Pinky promise." Tiana held up her small pinky.

Alana hooked it with her's smiling. "Pinky promise."

They stayed for a couple more hours, before leaving they said goodbye to the nurses and kids.

"That was really fun thanks for inviting us Ariel." Nikki said.

Ariel nodded. "No problem I thought it would be cool to come here without wwe telling us we have to."

* * *

Ariel was brushing her hair she walked out to see Colby on his tablet playing a game she smiled going over and sitting on his lap. He continued to play his game but smirked putting an arm around her waist.

"Can we go for a walk?" Ariel looked down.

He raised a brow. "You? Walking?"

"Yes me and walking." She folded her arms across her chest. "And by me walking I mean me riding on your back half the time."

Colby rolled his eyes playfully expecting that. "Where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to walk the boardwalk outside I heard people around here say when you watch the sunset from there it's amazing and calm." Ariel nodded.

"That it?" He asked.

"Well...that and I saw a ice cream stand by it." She grinned.

"Let me get my jacket." Colby chuckled.

"Yes!" Ariel jumped up ready to head out he shook his head grabbing his jacket waiting for her. "I can't find my jacket oh my God."

Colby couldn't help but laugh at how she said it he grabbed something off the couch. "Ahem." He coughed.

Ariel poked her head out the room. "Ohh I knew that the entire time."

"Rightt." Colby said sarcastically as they left out it was a nice day out and a peaceful walk would actually help him think. He kept looking down at Alana who had her arm hooked with his while leaning her head on his arm.

The boardwalk was right on the beach and since it was the afternoon it wasn't crowded like it usually would be. His old relationship really messed his trust up but meeting Ariel he didn't have that problem for some reason. She was goofy but was still fun plus she had her serious moments she's not really the one you want to get mad on purpose. He remembered the night she finally opened up to him about her parents that was the first time he saw her cry.

 _Flashback_

 _"See my family isn't like yours so you wouldn't understand Colby." Ariel shook her head._

 _He nodded. "Okay help me not every family is perfect you get sad when you bring up your childhood I wanna know why."_

 _"Because it wasn't fun!" Ariel shouted before sighing sitting back. "I know it may seem like it because my family was rich and anything I practically asked for I got some of the stuff I didn't even ask for. No matter what I got Colby or what nanny they gave me...I was still lonely." She used her shirt sleeve to whipe her face. "WWE was their life so was I but they had to be their with them and couldn't be two places at once. Yeah I went to shows and saw them when they came home but it's hard not seeing them everyday. The whole thing in my childhood that I wanted I never got I-I just wanted them." Ariel buried her face in her hands until he hugged her she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. "I really missed them."_

 _He rubbed her back as she cried. "You gotta tell them this I'm sure they will care as much as I've seen them act when it comes to you I know they care. Not only are you both their first born but your the first to enter WWE and make a name for herself."_

 _"Yeah," She sniffled. "Your a good boyfriend you know that?"_

 _"Would like an award one day but saying it works to." Colby nodded as she giggled he kissed the top of her head._

 _End Flashback_

"Hey," Ariel nudged him out of thought.

"Huh, what happened?" Colby quickly asked.

Ariel chuckled. "What are you thinking about over there Lopez?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" His brow raised.

"Because you been spacing out on me more and more lately if I'm boring you with my stories just say something man." Ariel said.

"You will never bore me you or those crazy stories that you tell." He pulled her in a headlock making her laugh.

She broke free fixing her hair she noticed him looking and smiled. "What?"

"You should wear your hair up more and stop hiding your face behind that hair." He took her hand.

"How come?" Ariel asked.

"Nobody that's beautiful should hide their face why do you think when I'm not in the ring my hair stays pulled back." He said.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "Wanna play a game?"

Colby nodded. "Sure Jigsaw what is it?"

She playfully glared at him as he smirked. "It's a game me and Renee played which is why were so close now but it's called Did You Know. It's simple you and the other person each say something you don't think the other knows about you."

"Okay I'm game you start." He said bumping her shoulder lightly.

Ariel nodded. "Okay, did you know I was gonna run away at twelve to become a stripper?"

"What?" Colby chuckled.

"Yup." Ariel said. "That was before I knew what it was I thought it was a certain top of model."

"Oh it's a model all right." Colby nodded as she smack his arm. "Okay let's see, did you know when I was younger I was apart of a rock band with my friends?"

"Awww!" Ariel pointed laughing. "What did you play the triangle?"

Colby playfully glared at her. "No I played the drums thank you."

She nodded. "What was the name?"

"Hot Triangle." Colby mumbled it got quiet before Alana burst out into a fit of laughter holding her stomach. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up Levesque."

"What the hell is a Hot Triangle?" She said between laughter.

"I was young!" Colby defended.

"Okay, okay." Ariel put a hand up. "I'm done but that was funny as hell man anyway, did you know besides you there is only one other guy that I been with in that way."

Colby looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm only 20 Colby of course there was more boyfriends but when it comes to that only you and another got it." She said.

"Well I'm glad to be number two in that way." He kissed her hand that was still locked with his. "Alright my turn, did you know that I love you?"

"Yes I did." Ariel said.

Colby stopped looking at her shocked. "How did you-it was that damn Jon wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't Jon." Ariel chuckled. "I heard you that night when you assumed I was asleep well I wasn't and heard everything."

He shook his head. "Wow probably should have just wrote it down."

"Colby!" She slapped his arm lightly.

"I'm kidding sweetheart kidding." He put his hands up in defense.

"You know loving guys is hard for me considering I watched how my dad treat my mom I thought if no guy can treat me like that they aren't worth it. But I honestly think I found him so to make this clear I love you to Colby." Ariel smiled.

"Glad to finally here it." He smirked lifting her up pressing his lips against her's she relaxed holding on to him as he titled her head back more. They broke for air as he rested his forehead against her's she smiled at him he chuckled. "What is it?"

"Can I get piggy back ride the rest of the way to the stand?" She batted her eye lashes.

He raised a brow. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because you love me." Ariel said.

He smirked. "I knew it was a matter of time before you pulled that card, get on."

Ariel did a small victory dance before jumping on his back he grabbed her with ease holding her legs that hooked around his waist. She placed her arms around his neck leaning her head against his.

"Look, now tell me that sunset isn't pretty!" Ariel pointed to the beautiful view.

"Okay that is cool looks like something straight out of a painting." He said turning around we they watched it go down.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey Colby?"

"Hmm?" He hummed still looking ahead.

"I love you." Ariel smiled.

He smiled and turned looking at her from the side. "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

 **That was chapter 18, what did you think about it? Leave me a review telling me what you think but Colby and Ariel finally said they loved to each other. But remember no relationship stays this way forever can they survive when drama and stress hits? Guess we will have to find out and see.**


	19. I Always Win, The New Team Player

**Authors Note -Thanks for the reviews guys really means a lot I'm so excited to do Survivor Series I got big things planned for the divas match. So updates are probably gonna be flying in I also might break it into two parts. I will figure it out when the time comes but on to the story and don't forget to leave a review even for my all new readers I love feedback.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_

John Cena was in the ring with a returning Ryback who was now calling himself 'The Big Guy' Cena was trying to bring Ryback on his side. The Authority music hits as the crowd gives them a loud mixed reaction filled with mostly boos.

"Looks like The Authority has something to say about that." Cole said.

"Thank goodness." JBL sighed.

Triple H, Stephanie, Alana, Seth, Kane, Joey Mercury, and Jamie Noble make their way out to the stage before turning presenting someone. Mark Henry walked out as he received a mixed reaction Triple H pats his shoulder as Mark nods at him.

"Look who's joining Team Authority." King says.

"Talk about destruction and raising the stakes I never saw a more perfect fit." JBL praised.

Instead of her ring attire Alana had on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a Team Authority shirt on that had The Authority symbol on the front. It was a tank top version, her hair was out straight but pushed back by a black headband a pair of black diamond round toe heels.

The Authority makes there way down the ramp Triple H and Stephanie getting in first followed by Alana and Seth soon everybody was in. Alana was leaned back against Seth who had his arm wrapped around her as the other held his briefcase. They listened as her mother started talking about anarchy and how she should change her theme song to God Save The Queen.

Triple H started speakin. "John see everything is on the line at Survivor Series everything is on the line for The Authority, my family. Which means you can bet your ass that everything is on the line for everyone in WWE. You think I'm trying to scare people off from being on your team? Your damn right I am!" He said seriously staring daggers at John. "I will put the fear of god in everyone backstage because as far as they're concerned I am god." The crowd gave Hunter a mixed reaction for this. "Everything is on the line here careers and livelihoods the stakes has been raised and that means the game has changed. But the question is who has the guts to play the game when all the chips are on the table, who will side with Team Cena? Knowing that it is career suicide knowing it's the worst decision they could ever possibly make. Who will side with Team Authority? Knowing that while we may lose a battle we have proven that at the end of the day The Authority always wins."

"He is pissed." Alana whispered to Seth and Joey who nodded definitely seeing she was right.

"You have two people on your team so far John, you have Jack Swagger." Triple H chuckles when he says Jack Swagger he turns to Alana and Seth. "Think you can handle that?"

Seth chuckled talking but the camera picked up his words. "Yeah definitely, right sweetheart?" He pressed his lips against her cheek.

Alana smirked. "Definitely."

"Now the other is Dolph Ziggler." He stops as they began chanting his name. "You can cheer for him all you want but good lord Dolph Ziggler is a tiny guy who probably won't even make it to Survivor Series." Hunter says as they boo.

"You said the same thing about Daniel Bryan, but he beat your ass at WrestleMania." Cena pointed to Triple H who was glaring at him along with Stephanie.

Alana glared moving Seth's arm and walked forward grabbing a mic Seth made no move to stop her. A huge 'YES' chant breaks out around the arena as she got in his face making Hunter take a step back.

She glared as they kept chanting. "Shutup." Alana snapped at them they booed as she turned her attention back to Cena. "Quick thing John look where Captain B+ is today he's sitting at home on the shelf doing nothing. Which brings this all to back to how we always win because after all that fighting look where Daniel is." She said as they booed her parents smirked.

Triple H put an arm around his daughter. "Exactly Alana and that's what will happen to Ziggler tonight as he steps into the ring with the World's Strongest Man."

"Nice." Alana smirked chuckling with her father.

"See Cena," Stephanie spoke up. "You are one of the most inspirational speakers that I have ever heard but all these speeches are just propaganda. Harsh reality is better than false hope the reality is joining Team Authority is best for business. For example if Ryback joins Team Authority imagine how many more main events he'll be in like it or not The Authority does make or break careers. Speaking of careers our careers are on the line which is why we are putting together the biggest and most dominant team in Survivor Series history. That's why we have our eyes on the Big Guy Ryback who has the potential to be the biggest monster the WWE has ever seen."

"Now see mom I think you gave Cena to much credit you woman are the most inspirational speaker I have ever heard. Because that-was-deep." Alana said slowly getting laughs from the crowd.

"Aww." Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her in a side hug.

Triple H nods. "What you give the monster with an insatiable appetite you give him more opportunities more main events. More championship opportunities and more of anything he wants." He says as Ryback smiles at Triple H.

"See this is why these two wankers should be out of a job they make or break careers but they do so for their own protection." Cena says as both McMahon women roll their eyes. "My team will take the field in two weeks it doesn't matter if it's five guys or I'm by myself it doesn't matter if I get my ass kicked. Because I'll do it as a man-"

"You'll need to find one first." Alana says as the crowd ooh's The Authority laughed along with Ryback who smirked.

"You got one more time." He said seriously pointing to her.

"Oh god I'm so scared." Alana said plainly. "What are you gonna do John hit me? Come on even you have more brain left up there or did Seth Curb Stomp that out with your manhood?"

"Ha!" Seth let out letting her continue.

Everybody oohed as John glared she smirked winking at him Stephanie leaned Alana's head on her shoulder. "Kids." She shrugged but continued smiling. "But your getting a little defensive over there."

John shook his head turning to Ryback. "I won't beg you to do anything but I want you to look at the track record of The Authority. If you mess up one time with them then they will end you Jack." They all nod to each other saying pretty much. "If you are as good as you say then they will decide your fate and if they wanna see you they will let it be known they wanna see you!" John shouts pointing as the crowd cheered before chanting 'Feed me more' towards Ryback.

Ryback looks at The Authority and brought the mic to his lips. "The Big Guy isn't afraid of The Authority." He says as Alana quirked a brow still smirking. "And The Big Guy doesn't see John Cena's name on the bottom of his paycheck."

Ryback quickly drops the mic he turns around and gives Cena a spinebuster.

"Spinebuster to Cena!" Cole exclaimed.

Stephanie tries to start a vindictive 'YES!' chant, but the crowd chants 'NO!' as Ryback gets out the ring and walks off as the crowd booed.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

As the show came back from commercial Seth Rollins was in the ring with J&J, and Alana waiting for Jack Swagger. His theme soon hit as he walked out with Zeb Colter making Alana roll her eyes when they said 'We the people'.

"Jack Swagger who will be joining Team Cena in two weeks at Survivor Series," Cole explained.

"Alana doesn't look to happy to see Zeb." King chuckled.

"Not after her and Zeb had a Twitter war earlier." Cole said.

The Jumbo Tron showed the tweets sent between the two of them.

 _WWEZeb Tweeted - To be born in a beautiful country you WWEAlana have one ugly attitude which means only one thing you are a immigrant #LIAR_

 _WWEAlana replies - Would you shutup Zeb I was born in Connecticut mind your own damn business Yosemitee #MakeMeSick_

 _WWEZeb replies - Yeah looking at you makes me sick to_

 _WWEAlana replies - Zeb don't test me! I'm warning you_

 _WWEZeb replies - What are you gonna do princess? Tell your boyfriend?_

 _WWEAlana replies - ...Actually yeah I am!_

The commentators laughed as Alana glared at the tron. "See! See what he said to me and that's not even half of it!" Alana pointed looking at Seth.

Seth lowered her hand nodding. "Don't worry I got this." He kissed her forehead getting a couple awe's from the crowd.

Jamie and Joey held the ropes open letting her get out, the bell soon rang as the two locked up and the match began. Alana was standing in between J&J as they watched the match go back and forth between the two.

"I like Alana's Authority shirt think I'm going to get me one." JBL said.

"Oh gosh." King shook his head.

Swagger bounces Seth off the turnbuckle before throwing him across the ring making Alana wince. He then goes for a Swagger Bomb, but Seth rolls out of the ring to avoid it and Swagger lands on his feet. He jumped back on the second ropee putting a hand over his chest as him and Liverpool shouted. "We the people!"

"Come on Seth don't let him get you down! Your better then that!" Alana banged on the mat until she saw Zeb glaring at her from the other side of the ring she raised a brow. "Eye problem Colter?"

"Yeah your still here!" He shouted. "You spoiled brat!"

Alana chuckled lowly. "You are gonna pay for that one."

Seth hits a snapmare and applies a chin lock on Swagger who starts to fight up so Seth sends him into the ropes. Swagger holds on and catches Rollins with a back body drop. Alana quickly ran over standing in front of Seth glaring at Colter who returned it. Seth rolls back in the ring and goes for a clothesline but Swagger ducks his clothesline and hits one of his own. Swagger knees him in the corner before hitting him with a big boot he gets the crowd going before hitting a Swagger Bomb.

"One! Two! Th- " Seth kicked out making Alana sigh in relief.

The match continued back and forth as Seth took control he pulled Swagger out the ring and rolls to the apron. Swagger gets to his feet and Seth goes for a diving shin to the temple off the apron. But Swagger counters that and attempts to go for the patriot lock Jamie and Joey distracted him. Taking advantage of that Seth pushes him head first into the ring post.

"Swagger bounced head first off the ring post!" Cole exclaimed.

Seth picks him up and quickly rolls him into the ring and hits the Curb Stomp, and hooked one of his legs. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as Seth theme hit.

Alana slid in the ring hugging him before he could get up he chuckled before both of them got up as Jamie and Joey got in the ring celebrating. The referee and ringside doctor check on Swagger who appears to be completely unconscious. Seth whispers to Jamie and Joey who nod before walking over moving the doctors away as Seth theme stopped.

"W-What are Noble and Mercury doing?" Cole asked.

"Nothing good I'll tell you that." King said.

Seth puts his briefcase down before walking over holding Swagger up on his knees he looked over to Alana. "Think he deserves to make it to Survivor Series?"

Alana smirked shaking her head. "Nope." She said slowly walking over to Swagger lifting his head up with one hand. "You shouldn't have even gotten involved now we have to make an example out of you."

She let his head go and turned around like she was about to leave, Alana quickly spun and hit him with a spinning heel kick to the face as everybody winced at the impact.

"Good lord!" Cole exclaimed. "Alana with a spinning heel kick to the face of Jack Swagger."

"Did you hear that impact?" King asked.

Alana looked down glaring before slowly smirking as Seth's theme hit again they all left the ring Seth grabbed her from behind laughing. "Ha! That-is-my girl!"

"That was just a message sent to Cena and the whole locker room if you go against The Authority they will make you regret it they show no mercy." JBL said.

"Watch this kick again guys." Cole said as they replayed it in slow motion.

"Hey, Alana is just as dangerous as Seth Rollins that's why they are the future power couple." JBL said.

They watched as Zeb yelled at them, they all smirked and laughed in return as the doctors flashes a flashlight on Swagger eyes.

 _Fan Tweets -_

 _Okay Alana and Zeb arguing is funny #RAW_

 _That heel kick was sick! #RAW_

 _Man when Alana hits that kick with those heels on it's all she wrote #RAW_

 _I love Alana's shirt #RAW_

 _The power couple stands tall they are really starting to grow on me #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Hahaha I'm so evil it's funny, who really wouldn't wanna be me? I'm a #WWEPrincess and #SethRollinsGirl_

 _ **Backstage 'On-screen'**_

Brie had an annoyed look on her face as she was holding up a mirror for Nikki who was looking her makeup over. The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Alana popped up behind Nikki.

"Hey," Alana nodded.

"Oh my God!" Nikki jumped putting a hand over her chest. "Oh Alana it's you."

"Last time I checked it is me" She said looking herself over.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki said before looking back to Brie. "This is an A and N conversation so Brie your way out." She said as Brie rolled her eyes but left. "Good help is so hard to find."

Alana scoffed. "Tell me about it anyway I heard you have a title match against AJ Lee at Survivor Series."

"I sure do about time right? I mean there is no other diva that deserves this better then me." Nikki said as Alana looked at the camera raising a brow nodding her head slightly back at Nikki. The crowd laughed before she looked back to Nikki letting her continue on. "I just feel as though all my hard work is paying off."

"Uh-huh." Alana nodded. "Well just know whoever wins weather it's you or AJ just know I'm coming after the winner...and Nikki I pray it isn't you."

"What if it is? Where supposed to be friends remember?" Nikki said.

Alana chuckled scratching her head. "Yeah see I don't really have any friends because lets face it sooner or later I backstab them anyway. But because I like you Nikki I'm warning you ahead of time but anyway, good luck my favorite Bella!" She slapped her back smiling before walking off Nikki watched her leave wide eyed.

"If Nikki Bella does when at Survivor Series it may be bittersweet." Cole said.

"More like a nightmare I wouldn't want to know that woman is coming after me if I win a championship." JBL said.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

It was Alicia vs Paige as her hometown was behind her a 100% that was until Alana walked out they booed as she stood on top of the ramp.

"Look who came to watch." JBL said.

"Yeah let's hope that's all she does." King says.

Paige looked up at Alana who smiled waving at her she was getting ready to say something. Alicia grabs and slams her head off the turnbuckle she hit her with a northern lights suplex before going for the cover.

"One! Two-" Paige kicked out.

Alicia applies a surfboard stretch before slamming her down as Alana yawned pulling out her phone. "Alana doesn't really seem to impressed with the match." Cole says.

"No she's just a very busy woman Michael trust me she is watching." JBL waved it off.

Alicia taunts the crowd before hitting a tilt a whirl backbreaker on Paige, Alicia then tries for it again but Paige catches her in a roll up pin.

"One! Two-"

Alicia kicks out as Alana finally put her phone down both women got up but Paige hit Alicia with a low superkick. She picked Alicia up while facing Alana. "This is my house!" Paige screamed before hitting Alicia with the RamPaige.

"Paige with the RamPaige to Alicia!" Cole exclaimed.

"I think she was sending a message to Alana just now." JBL said as Paige covered her.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out.

"Your winner of this match, Paige!" Lillian announced Paige theme hits as she got a loud pop and the referee raised her hand.

"Congratulations Paige!" Alana said as Paige theme suddenly stopped Paige walked over leaning against the ropes. "You won in your home town I'm so proud of you and so are they but I would expect that. You know since the UK is a poor excuse for a country and your a poor excuse for a diva it makes since." She said as the crowd heavily booed Alana shrugged. "Well you guys are." Alana looked back to Paige who glared. "What? I am just out here to announce the four women that will be joining Team Paige at Survivor Series. See I could be evil and give you nobody but let's face it that will just give you more excuses. So with that being said the four women are Emma, Naomi, Rosa and Natalya. All strong diva's you should be very grateful-"

Paige grabbed a mic. "Shutup Alana!" She shouted as the whole arena cheered Alana put a hand over her chest shocked. "Just shutup because I will say this that's a good team you picked for me honey really nice. And at Survivor Series we are gonna teach you a lesson and give you a wakeup call. I hope Cena puts you parents out of power because no mommy and daddy will come to your rescue no more. At Survivor Series I will personally pin you but teach you a lesson about respect in the process."

The crowd cheered as Alana continued to stare. "You just don't get it do you? Paige even if you by a miracle pin me I still win against you and because your slow I will tell you how. It's simple The Authority always wins I always win even if you beat me Paige I win at the end of the day. Paige I still win because I am the first diva to get in that head of yours hun. I'm the girl that plays your little crazy game better then you ever could I am the diva to only beat your ass down the way I do. See me wrestling you Paige makes me look better not you because of me these segments are watchable now. In the end Paige not you or a diva in the back can touch my skills in the ring or on this mic that's how good I know I am. I never start a war that I can't win Paige and never will but one more thing this may be your house but my family owns and built it."

Alana threw the mic down as her theme hit her and Paige glared at each other.

"Guys Survivor Series between these two is gonna he complete war." Cole said.

"You think!" King chuckled

"Alana always win and I surely believe that." JBL said. "Look who's on each team it will be Alana, Layla, Alicia, Summer Rae and Cameron versus Paige, Naomi, Rosa, Emma, and Natalya."

"Talk about a huge match." Cole said.

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Seth and Alana backstage talking.

"Okay I don't see the problem." Alana said shaking her head as she leaned against the wall.

"Look personally I just don't think Ryback is a team player and actually wants to be apart of this you should have seen how he acted towards me earlier." Seth scoffed.

"Well were you being yourself?" Her brow raised.

"Uh yeah." Seth answered in a duh tone.

Alana chuckled. "Well that kinda answers your question right there doesn't it."

"Oh hush." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Alana asked.

"Yeah beautiful anything you should know that by now, what's up?" Seth asked adjusting his glove.

"Just a thought have you wondered what would happen if you guys don't win at Survivor Series. Cena is gonna make our lives a living-"

"Wait a minute hold on first off Cena isn't winning against us lets make that clear. Two he's not going to do anything to us and more importantly...to you." Seth pulled her to him making her crash against his chest he smirked down at her as she looked up. "Just me and you remember that sweetheart no matter what that idiot Cena throws at us I'm gonna protect you and you only." He leaned down softly kissing her as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I can't help but love those two together #RAW_

 _The best power couple since Triple H and Stephanie #RAW_

 _Every time I try to hate them they show moments like this that makes me love them again #RAW_

 _She is a Seth Rollins girl for sure #RAW_

 _They are a cute couple #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Me and WWERollins future is so bright #FuturePowerCouple #MyOtherHalf I wouldn't expect haters to understand_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Team Authority was watching Cena vs Ryback from ringside the match between the two went back and forth as Ryback mostly stayed in control. Cena quickly comes back with another STF but Ryback powers up and goes for a Shell Shocked. But Cena manages to slide out and hits a back suplex powerbomb on Ryback and was going for the pin. Kane gets on the apron distracting Cena until he runs over knocking him off. The crowd screamed as he was about to fall back right on to Alana.

"Look out, look out!" Cole exclaimed.

"Move Alana!" JBL shouted she turned at the last minute Seth quickly grabbed her pulling her out of harms way. "Thank god for Seth."

"Have to agree with you on that one." King admitted.

"Man that was close, you good?" Seth looked down brushing her hair out her face, she nodded hugging him he rested an arm around her. "Seriously Kane would you watch it I would like my girlfriend not crushed by you, alright?"

"It was Cena's fault." Kane gritted out.

"Well make him pay for it then!" Seth snapped pointing to the ring.

Taking advantage Ryback grabs Cena as he turns around and hits him with a spinebuster. Ryback sets up for a meat hook clothesline, but Kane slides in and attacks Cena for the disqualification. The bell started ringing. "Your winner of this match as a result of disqualification, John Cena!" Lillian announced.

Kane and Ryback get in each other's face and start yelling at one another Kane gets closer and Ryback shoves him back. Seth steps in between them trying to calm both men down as the rest of the team gets in the ring. He tries pushing both men back until Ryback punches Seth fown sending him rolling to the corner.

"What is wrong with Ryback! No don't do this!" JBL exclaimed.

"Looks like Ryback is rethinking his decision after Kane got involved in the match." Cole said.

"He was just trying to help he didn't have to knock the captain of Team Authority down." JBL said.

Alana's eyes widen before she quickly runs over and slides in the ring corner where Seth was to check on him. Ryback looked ready to go over there until Kane big boots him sending him out of the ring. The rest of Team Authority starts to attack Cena who tried to get involved and help Ryback. Sheamus runs in and he tackles Rusev down Sheamus is soon overwhelmed by the numbers as Kane gives him a Chokeslam.

Big Show's music hits as he makes his way down Seth recovers and get on the top rope while Alana watches the chaos. When Big Show gets in Seth jumps off taking him out with a knee to the side of the head Rusev then kicks him in the head sending him down. Henry grabs Big Show and hit's him with The World's Strongest Slam they celebrate until Ryback runs in. He clears the ring of Team Authority sending them out one by one making them land on each other.

Not wanting to be apart Alana crawls to grab Seth briefcase so she could leave Ryback slowly turns his head to her.

"Uh oh, oh no." Cole said.

"Whatever Ryback is thinking he needs to keep it that way." JBL said.

Alana grabs the briefcase she notices the crowd cheering loudly and slowly turns to see Ryback staring daggers at her. He took a step to her she fell back holding one hand up in defense as she scooted back shaking her head. "Wait-woah! Can we talk about this! I hate Cena not you! I actually think your cool!"

"It's feeding time!" Ryback shouted at her.

"The hell it is!" Alana yelled back at him she quickly trys to crawl out the ring and got halfway out. Ryback grabs both her ankles she screamed as he pulled her back to him.

"Ryback has Alana!" Cole exclaimed as he picked her up.

"No! No Ryback put that woman down! For once Alana didn't do anything!" JBL exclaims.

"So you finally admit Alana gets involved in things?" Cole asked.

"He's trying to put her in the position for The Shell Shock." King says.

"Somebody help her for god sakes!" JBL shouted.

"But I didn't do anything! Put me down! Jamie! Joey!" Alana screamed while her feet kicked in the air trying to get loose.

Kane gets in the ring kicking Ryback in the stomach Seth jumps on the apron grabbing Alana's legs pulling her down with him. Cena ducks a clothesline from Kane and pushes both of them off the apron as they landed on everybody sending them down.

"Oh my God!" King exclaimed as the arena roared in cheers for this. "Body's everywhere!"

"Cena pushing Alana and Seth making them take everybody down and out." Cole said.

JBL shook his head. "That was down right disrespectful Cena saw Alana there."

"I don't think he cared John." Cole chuckled.

"Don't worry Alana we caught you guys." Jamie said.

"Shut the hell up Jamie." Alana and Seth snapped in unison still laid out on each other.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Seth and Alana rubbed their heads in pain as they walked down the hall they stopped seeing Triple H and Stephanie.

"You two okay?" Hunter asked he rubbed Alana's head.

"Ouch!" She hissed.

"Guess that answers that." Stephanie said she rubbed the side of Alana's head while hugging her daughter.

"Did you see what Ryback did to us out there!" Seth shouted. "I told you that guy wasn't a team player from the jump Hunter." He said rubbing his jaw trying to calm down.

"Alright easy let's jus-" He was cut off by an unconscious Dolph Ziggler thrown at their feet one of the women screamed out of shock. "It's okay Alana."

"That was Jamie." She said back to her father.

They gave Jamie a look he coughed looking away until Luke Harper comes into view eyeing them all down. Everybody watches him wide eyed they looked down at Ziggler before back at Harper who held his jean vest together.

"I can be a team player." He said to them.

They all continue to stare but nods at him slowly. "No arguments here." Alana breaks the silence as they shook their heads in agreement.

 _Fan Tweets -_

 _Glad Seth grabbed Alana out the way! #RAW_

 _Ryback tried to ShellShock Alana #RAW_

 _The way Jamie screamed LOL #RAW_

 _Alana always winds up getting dragged into it even if she does nothing #RAW_

 _Luke Harper apart of Team Authority...nice #RAW_

 _Alana and Seth landed on everybody #RAW_

 _Poor Alana #RAW_

 _Kane almost crushed Alana #RAW_

 _Lol Alana's face when Ryback said it's feeding time #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Ryback is dead to me I think the new member of #TeamAuthority will do a better job oh yeah Cena and Ryback I will get payback from tonight #DamnHaters_

* * *

 **That was chapter 19, I'll soon reach 20 but leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter. I changed Alana's twitter name to if your wondering but I hope people enjoyed this, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#LIAR**

 **#MakeMeSick**

 **#WWEPrincess**

 **#SethRollinsGirl**

 **#FuturePowerCouple**

 **#MyOtherHalf**

 **#DamnHaters**


	20. Smackdown & Inbox Superstars and Diva's

**Authors Note -Sorry guys something has been wrong with my fanfiction and my laptop so if you didn't read them chapters 18 and 19 are up. But for the people that did view it thank you for the reviews and everything it means a lot. Anyway I won't be doing another Colby/Ariel chapter until I'm finished with Survivor Series which won't be long.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana who received a mixed reaction but it was mostly boo's. She wore her ring attire with her jacket and her hair was in light feathery curls as it fell over her eyes.

Alana was writing in a book while thinking. "Hmm, what's a five letter word for something that makes you throw up and itch." She pondered as Paige walked in view receiving a loud pop of cheers she was smiling at Alana who stared at her. "Found my answer, but what do you want?"

"Just to tell you I will be out there for commentary during Natalya's match against Layla so don't try anything." Paige said seriously taking a step in Alana's face.

Alana glared not backing down. "Good for you Paige very good girl, but do you think you being out there will change anything I choose to do?"

"It should princess." Paige said.

"Well I guess this will answer it." Alana smirked slapping Paige hard across the face with the book making the crowd ooh.

Paige smacked the book out her hand grabbing Alana by the hair as both women start throwing punches at each other. "These two women really can't stand each other!" Tom exclaimed.

"You think?" Cole chuckled as Ariel threw Paige into the crate she went to grab her but Paige blocked it and threw her into the interview area.

The crowd was on their feet cheering this on as Alana slowly made it to her feet. Paige screamed running, she tackled her through the curtains as both women landed hard on the floor.

"Woah! She speared Alana through the interview area backstage." Tom said.

"These two never hold back I'll tell you that." JBL said.

The refs came pulling the girls apart. "Get her off me! Get her off damnit!" Alana screamed as Jamie and Joey came over pulling her away from the chaos. "I am so tired of you Paige! You freak!"

"Feelings mutual you spoiled brat! I can't wait until next Sunday!" Paige screamed.

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Paige was in the ring with Natalya as she had her arm leaned on her shoulders while her theme played. Layla's theme hit as she walked out with Alana who now had on a pair of jeans.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Alana, Layla!" Lillian announced as they walked down the ramp.

"Well it seems Alana changed into a pair of more comfortable clothing." Cole said.

JBL nodded. "Of course you can never be to sure when you have someone like Paige out here you saw what she did back there."

"Alana hit Paige with a puzzle book John." Cole obviously stated.

"Yeah, and she was at peace minding her own business until Paige came over messing with her." JBL retorted.

"He has a point." Tom agreed.

"Don't agree with him!" Cole chuckled.

Alana patted Layla on the back before clearing the ring as Paige did the same both girls eyed each other making there way to their seats. They walked at the same slow pace towards the commentary not taking their eyes off each other.

"Both girls not trusting each other at all." Cole said.

"Um can you blame them?" Tom laughed.

They both sat down at the same time before beginning to put on the headsets, Alana was sitting next to JBL and Paige next to Cole.

"I can't but we got Paige and Alana on commentary, girls welcome!" JBL greeted.

"Hi JBL and company!" Alana smiled.

"You forgot Paige is next to me Alana." Cole said.

"I see nothing but failure next to you Michael." Alana said leaning back.

"Somebody's still sour about earlier it's okay Michael I don't want to be noticed by that thing next to JBL down there." Paige smiled as the bell rung starting the match.

"So Paige you think Natalya has this win tonight against Layla?" Tom asked.

"Actually I do." Paige nodded as Alana snorted out a laugh she leaned forward. "Problem hun?"

Alana hands went up in defense as she smirked shaking her head. "Not at all Krumpet."

They two lock up, and Natalya wrenches the arm of Layla who counters but Natalya quickly rolls through and sends her into the ropes. Layla grabs her and quickly rolls her up. "One! Two-" Natalya kicks out.

"Layla pretty impressive during this match." Cole said.

"She could be doing better." Alana plainly said with a shrug.

"Alana Layla is on your team shouldn't you be encouraging her more?" Tom asked.

"Of course she's not because that's what Alana does she doesn't have what it takes to lead a team. Your supposed to be building something with them it's about being friends and having mutual respect for each other." Paige said.

Alana scoffed. "Oh please I'm showing them tough love if you must know you don't build a strong team on that mushy friend bull crap. And two we both know I don't have any friends back here they are teammates nothing more."

"She has a point." JBL said.

"Thank you JBL I wouldn't expect them to understand because they have never been in my shoes but you have." She says pating his back.

JBL nodded. "Well Tom and Michael don't really understand a lot of anything."

Natalya goes for the Sharpshooter, but Layla gets to the bottom rope quickly and kicks her off Layla punches her in the face as Natalya punches her back. Layla sends her to the corner and runs to her but Natalya elbows her in the face making her stumble back. She goes to grab her but Layla quickly kicks her in the head knocking Natalya out of the ring as she landed on the floor.

"Hahaha I really hope that hurt." Alana laughed as her feet was now propped up, Paige glared over at her she smirked shrugging. "What?"

"You are really this close from me smacking that smirk right off your face you spoiled brat." Paige said.

"Hmph!" Alana rolled her eyes as she played with a strand of her hair. "How childish to resort to name calling...you freak train."

"Tramp." Paige shot back.

Alana put a hand over her chest shocked. "I-I am the tramp? says to the woman that has scream for me written on her merchandise talk about selling hoechandise."

Paige slammed her hand on the table standing up. "That's not even a word!"

"Yes it is!" Alana stood up

"Ladies the match." Tom said trying to calm them down.

"Stay out of this!" They pointed to him.

"Yeah, Tom!" JBL cosigned.

"Use it in a sentence then." Paige put a hand on her hip.

"Paige is always selling her hoechandise even on the internet." Alana flashed her a fake smile.

"I'm out of here." Paige scoffed.

"Same here." Alana said as both women took off their headsets before leaving the commentary table.

"See Tom your the reason we don't have guest at this table I don't know who's worse you or Michael." JBL said.

"I don't think they are leaving because of us." Cole chuckled.

Both girls went to different sides of the ring and watched the match, Natalya dropkicks Layla and covered her. "One-" Layla quickly kicks out as both girls made it to their feet Natalya used the ropes to get up. As the ref was checking on Layla who was stumbling a bit trying to make it to her feet. Alana walked over where Natalya's head was and back handed the side of her face sending her falling back.

The crowd booed as she backed off innocently. "Alana with a cheap shot to Natalya and Paige not to happy." Cole said as the ref warned Paige to stay where she is.

Layla pulled Natalya up but she pushed her off to the ropes she ran after her but Layla pulled the rope down making her go over the top. Natalya lands in front of Alana who quickly backs up when the ref pointed at her as Layla jumps down.

Alana bent over Natalya smiling. "So pathetic just like your captai-" She was cut off by seeing Paige running over the crowd cheered as Alana started running away from her.

"Paige has seen enough." Cole said as Paige chased a screaming Alana around the ring.

"They look like Tom and Jerry out here!" JBL chuckles.

Alana runs back over near Layla who missed her clothesline on Natalya, she goes for a slap seeing this Natalya ducks. The crowd ooh's as she slaps Alana by mistake Layla eyes widen while Alana held her face.

"What the hell Layla!?" Alana shouted snapping at her until Natalya kicked Layla making her fall into Alana as both women fell to the floor.

"Talk about miscommunication." Tom said.

Taking advantage Natalya grabs Layla and puts her in the ring before sliding in herself, Natalya applies the Sharpshooter. Layla quickly taps as Natalya's theme she lets her go Paige slides in and celebrates in the ring with their hands raised.

"I know that has to feel good for Paige and her team a definite extra boost of confidence." Cole says.

"I wouldn't count my blessings yet getting Alana more mad is never a good thing." JBL said. "But your right Michael this could very well what we see at Survivor Series."

Paige and Natalya left the ring Alana got inside still holding her jaw glaring up the ramp at them before over at Layla. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves down it was just a small accident. Walking over she grabbed Layls by her arm lifting her up while staring down at her with a emotionless expression.

"Alana actually showing some compassion towards Layla." Cole said. "Somebody who's not Seth or The Authority."

"Yeah this is a little shocking." Tom agreed.

"Yeah, but that blank look is a little scary even for Alana." JBL said.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she would duck it." Layla pleaded.

"Mistakes happen...now let's go." Alana said letting her arm go offering her to go first.

Layla watched her with a skeptical look but both women started to leave, Layla got out on the apron first to get down as Alana stopped. Running a hand through her hair she thought about it before shaking her head chuckling to herself. Before anybody could blink Alana hit Layla with a superkick knocking her off the ropes on the floor.

"What in the-what was that for!?" Cole exclaimed. "Alana just superkicked Layla one of her own teammates but why?"

"Layla hit the floor hard." Tom said.

The crowd booed as she slowly got out of the ring stalking Layla who was splattered on the floor. Stooping down Alana grabbed a fistful of her hair lifting her head up looking down at her. "Watch were your swinging next time." Alana said plainly letting her head drop back down to the floor before standing up.

Her theme hit as she started walking up the ramp the refs and doctors checked on Layla.

"John you know so much explain that?" Cole asked.

"Look Alana is clearly upset from Layla smacking her and from them loosing she was just showing tough love like she said earlier." JBL said.

"But the smack and her getting pushed by Layla was an accident what Alana did was no accident." Tom said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana and Paige on commentary is best for business #Smackdown_

 _It doesn't take a lot to get on Alana's bad side #Smackdown_

 _That superkick and add the fall to the damage that looked painful #Smackdown_

 _Paige and Alana really can not stand each other #Smackdown_

 _Alana said Paige sell Hoechandise, Lol it isn't a word Alana #Smackdown_

 _Those two are like fighting sisters #Smackdown_

 _Congratulations to Natalya bet that win felt great to Paige #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - I show tough love with my team no hard feelings Layla just watch were you swing because I can promise you when I kick I don't miss #ToughLove #WatchItGirl_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Alana walked down the hall until she saw somebody in her way she stopped rolling her eyes with a groan. "Oh God why? What the hell do you want?"

The camera showed Chris Jericho who received a loud pop as he was smirking. "Well, well if it isn't the princess of wwe herself Alana McMahon."

"What do you want you indoor scarf, and sunglass wearing rockstar wanna be?" Alana gritted out.

"Woah!" Chris put his hands up in defense. "Easy there Rollins girl, where is golden boy anyway?"

She sighed. "He's-wait a minute it's none of your damn business, what do you want Chris?"

"Just to tell you that unlike the rest of your family Alana I actually come to like you and I'm not really a people person." He said as she raised a brow but let him continue. "You are a dominant diva that proves every time she gets in the ring that there is a reason why she is here. I mean falling inside a cell, through a table and starting these crazy brawls back here just makes you even more known."

"I got a flight in two more hours, what's your point here?" Alana asked folding her arms across her chest.

"My point is why do you limit yourself?" Chris asked.

Alana gave him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Alana even your not that naive." Chris shook his head.

"I'm not naive you jerk!" Alana exclaimed.

"Right." Chris quickly laughed as she glared. "Anyway what I'm saying is your limiting yourself I mean honestly how do you expect to grow under your parent's shadows? And not just one but both I mean you have the beauty like your mom and the strength. Then you have the talent and attitude of your father both of them all packed in you not to mention you have Seth by your side. I mean come on Seth has pretty much made his name we know who he is. But what about you? Who is Alana? Is she just the daughter of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H? The girl that does everything her parents tell her to, is she just Seth Rollins girlfriend? I mean ask yourself do you and Seth really want your relationship compared to your parents or do you want people to see just you two."

Alana glared at Chris. "They already do people know exactly who I am."

"Do they princess? Do they really?" Chris asked Alana went to say something but quickly got quite as she started thinking to herself. "It's sinking in now isn't it? If you don't wanna be in your parents shadow then stop being what they want you to be and be the diva you want."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alana mumbled looking down as her hair hid her eyes.

Chris shrugged resting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe because I see more you may be a brat but your still cool. But hey these things are all my opinions...good luck at Survivor Series kid." Slapping her shoulder he walked off.

Alana finally lifts her head up with a motionless look before scoffing shaking her head. "Whatever." She says while walking off.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Ooooh Chris is trying to get in the princess head #Smackdown_

 _Chris is one sneaky guy #Smackdown_

 _Leave it to Chris to stir the pot #Smackdown_

 _I think those words got to Alana #Smackdown_

 _Wonder did Chris really get in her head just know we all him shaking things up is what he does best #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - People know exactly who I am thankyou very much Chris you know absolutely nothing about me so stay out my business #NoisyRockstar_

* * *

 **WWE Inbox Superstars & Diva's **

The camera showed Renee Young sitting in a comfy single couch chair with a huge flatscreen hanging next to her.

"Hi guys I'm Renee Young and welcome to the new series on our YouTube page and on the WWE Network which is only 9.99 a month. On Inbox superstars and diva's we pick one favorite superstar and diva to come in and answer questions you send in." Renee said with a smile. "Please welcome our first time guest wwe superstar Dean Ambrose."

"Yo." Dean held up a hand his hair was dry as he wore jeans, a black short sleeved T with a hat in his back pocket.

"And the beautiful princess of wwe herself wwe diva Alana McMahon." Renee introduced.

"Hey Renee." Alana waved at her she was wearing a pair of jean shorts, black knee length boots with heels and a white long sleeve off the shoulders top. Her hair was out in big curls as she wore a white and black **NY** snapback backwards.

Both of them sat in separate comfy chairs separated by a small table with two glasses of water on it.

"Hey guys thanks for being here even though this paring is a little weird." Renee chuckled.

"Yeah, weird the word." Alana scoffed.

"I'm not happy about this either darling just answer the questions and try not to be to nervous that your next to me." Dean leaned back.

Alana rolled her eyes. "Yeah because your so intimidating."

Dean smirked. "Thankyou."

"I was being sarcastic Ambrose." Alana snapped her head over to him.

Renee shook her head. "Okay guys let's try and get through this with some questions, you ready?" They both nodded Renee pressed the button on the remote as the question popped up on the flatscreen. "Who is your celebrity look alike?"

"Hmmm?" Alana pondered.

"I mean it's not that really many people to choose from except-" Dean started to say.

"The Joker." Alana coughed out giggling.

He smirked fake laughing. "That's funny coming from The Muppet's star Ms. Piggy herself."

Alana gasped. "I look nothing like that pig."

"Yeah your right she has better hair and bone structure." Dean nodded poking her cheek.

"Get your hands away from me." Alana slapped his hands away glaring. "Anyway I personally think I look like Meghan Fox."

"Yeah right." Dean burst out laughing.

"And Dean is a buffer version of Ashton Kutcher." Alana answered as he stopped laughing to glare at her. "Next question Renee."

"Alright," Renee shook her head pressing the next button. "Who would be a cute couple here in wwe?"

Alana smiled. "I would say me and Seth but we are already a couple."

"She said a cute couple not the Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber of the wwe." Dean said.

"Oh screw you." Alana rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "Anyway it's not my place to judge but Rosa and El Torito wouldn't be so bad."

"I think that is the most odd paring ever." Renee said.

"It's crazy just like him!" Alana pointed.

"Then again me and loudmouth here don't look so bad together." Dean motioned to him and Alana.

She stared at him while slowly shaking her head. "Not even in your dreams man."

Dean shrugged. "I only have nightmares."

Alana nodded. "I believe you and think I'm living one as we speak."

"Just a couple more left guys," Renee chuckled. "If you could rule any state which one would it be?"

"North Dakota!" Dean quickly answered.

"What? Why North Dakota?" Alana looked at him.

"Because it's North." Dean stated obviously. "What would you rule LA?"

"Nope I would rule all of them because that's just how great I am." Alana smiled as he shook his head.

Renee giggled. "Okay if you had a kid what would you name it?"

"I would name mine Sarah mostly because Seth has a S in his name so it would fit so perfect." Alana jumped clapping.

"And if it's a boy?" Renee brow raised.

"Seth Jr." Alana giggled.

"I'm gonna be sick." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't like the name?" Alana brow raised questioningly.

"No but the thought of you two reproducing is scary enough as it is." He shook his head. "But I would name my kids Damen or Dakota."

"What is with you and Dakota?" Alana asks with a shrug.

"Okay now, what is the scariest thing you have ever seen?" Renee asked.

"Dean, Alana." Both of them said each other's name in unison before looking at each other.

"Okay but seriously the scariest thing I've seen was a girl with bad highlights and split ends." Alana shivered. "Her hairdresser should be arrested that's if he isn't already."

"The scariest thing I seen was my aunt Vanessa after her fourth divorce this year." Dean nodded.

Alana raised a brow. "What's so scary about that?"

Dean chuckled. "You haven't met my aunt Vanessa."

"Wait who can go through four divorces in one year?" Alana shook her head.

He shrugged. "Obviously her."

Alana laughed. "Wow."

"K guys this is the last question, do you two see each other as friends one day?" Renee asked.

Both Dean and Alana looked at each other before slowly back at Renee. "No." They said shaking their heads from side to side.

Renee laughed. "Come on guys why not?"

"Have you seen what he has done to me when he was on his path to revenge?" Alana asked.

"What I did wasn't that bad." Dean waved her off.

"You duck taped me to the ring post." She stated.

Dean shrugged. "Won't be the first time you were bound to a pole from behind."

Alana's jaw dropped as Renee held back her laugh watching as Alana cheeks started getting red. "I never was bound to a pole from behind except from when you did it thank you."

"Right go with that one." Dean said sarcastically.

She turned to him. "Let's not forget you threw me like a doll across the ring."

Dean sat up. "Excuse me I did what your boyfriend told me to so go grill him on that."

"Oh I already did but I forgot about the person that did it you also clotheslined me for no reason you jerk!" Alana pointed out.

"Stop getting involved I wouldn't pick with you...I can't even say that with a straight face." He laughed. "You know I wouldn't be talking since I ran across a love letter written to me. This was when I was in Indy wrestling and went by a different name I got this sweet letter from a fan named Alana_101."

Alana eyes widen she pointed at him. "Don't-you-dare." She said in a dark tone warning him. "I was 13 when I wrote that! And way before I knew how much of a jerk you are."

"Dear Jon, let me start off by saying you a really, really, hot especially in the ring I love the way you wrestle. Not to mention pretty ocean blue eyes your body is like-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Alana tackled him out the chair as them and the chair fell backwards.

"Sorry guys just experiencing some small difficulties." Renee smiled quickly walking off.

**PLEASE STAND BY**

The camera came back showing Alana with Dean in the armbar position and him still holding on to the letter.

"Give it!" Alana shouted.

"Nope!" Dean shook his head.

"Give it!"

"Nope!"

"Give it!"

"Nope!"

"Give me the letter!"

"Hell No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'll break your arm if you read another word!"

"I'll break your leg if you break my arm!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Dean!"

"Alana!"

"Ambrose!"

"McMahon!"

"Lunatic!"

"Crazy!"

Renee was to busy laughing until Ron Simmons walked into view of the camera making them all stop and look up at him. He looked at the chairs and table flipped over then to Renee before looking down at Dean and Alana who stared back.

He shook his head at them. "...DAMN!"

They jumped when he said it, Ron walked off they looked at each other and started laughing. Letting him go Dean and Alana got to their feet brushing themselves off.

"Well that's all the time we have left." Renee laughed before looking at the two. "Anything you two wanna say."

Dean shook his head. "Nope, but I am gonna go make copies of these letters and send them to EVERYBODY backstage." He said beginning to walk away. "Hey Ron! I got something you would say damn to."

Alana eyes widen before running after him. "Oh no the hell you don't!" She shouted taking a leap.

Renee winced when a big crash was heard in the background she chuckled shaking her head looking back at the camera.

"Well this is what happens when you have a wwe superstar and diva that destructive on this show. And it will be more to come send us questions, we will get your favorite superstars and diva's to answer them. I'm Renee Young and until next time!" She waved before walking off.

* * *

 **This was chapter 20, hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about it. Next chapter will be the last Raw and Smackdown because next is Survivor Series.**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#ToughLove**

 **#WatchItGirl**

 **#NoisyRockstar**


	21. Contract Signings & A Statement

**Authors Note - Thanks a lot for the reviews guys I'm glad people are still enjoying the story specially the one's that's been with me since chapter one. I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I finally get to the months with Seth's injury. But we are a long way from there so hopefully I will come up with something by then and find a BeTa Reader. Anyway enough of me talking here is chapter 21, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Seth and Alana stayed ringside for Dolph Ziggler's match against Luke Harper Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury stood with them.

"Look who were getting on commentary, the power couple!" JBL exclaimed.

Seth sat down putting his headset on the crowd let out whistles when Alana just sat on his lap putting hers on. She had on her ring attire with her jacket and black snapback on backwards as her hair was straightened out.

"Hiya JBL!" Alana smiled.

"Alana, Seth welcome great to have you guys." Cole said.

"Isn't it? This is a one in a lifetime thing to get both of us on commentary Michael." Seth said as J&J walked closer to the ring.

Lilian Garcia had a mic in her hand. "I was just informed during the break that this match will be for the WWE Intercontinental Championship."

"Say what?" King asked shocked.

"Wow...I really hate to be Ziggler right now." Alana laughed. "Poor baby."

Before the match begins Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury run in and attack Dolph Ziggler from behind as the crowd booed, Harper joins in and kicks him.

"Oh come on this isn't right!" Cole exclaimed. "The match hasn't even started yet."

Seth laughed and excused himself as Alana sat back down. "What is he doing?"

"Nothing major King he will be right back." Alana waved him off.

Ziggler tried to fight them off, but Seth slid in the ring behind him he runs and hits him with the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Rollins with the briefcase right off the skull of Ziggler this isn't fair." Cole shook his head.

"What is it with you and being fair?" JBL asked.

"Yeah, who said life was fair?" Alana questioned. "Besides Ziggler had that coming for a while now."

The referee checks on Ziggler and warns Harper to stay back as Seth sits back down and pulls Alana back on his lap, J&J took their spot behind them. Ziggler pulls himself up on the ropes holding his head and swats the ref away and yells for him to ring the bell.

"He just won't quit...idiot." Alana shook her head.

"You guys don't think that was a little wrong?" King asked.

"You feel bad?" Alana looked back at Seth who shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good over here to so no."

"Ziggler should be lucky that's all we did to him in there." Seth said. "But Harper's got this." He clapped.

The referee agrees, and the bell sounds off as Harper immediately big boots him down for a near fall making him angry. Harper grabs Ziggler then hits him with a sit out powerbomb and hooks his leg. "One! Two-" Ziggler managed to kick out.

"That powerbomb was sick." Alana winced.

"See that's just the strength we need on Team Authority that's why Harper is with us." Seth said.

"You guys can't Cena's team out just yet." Cole said.

Alana looked at Seth as both started laughing. "What team Michael?"

"Exactly he barely has one if anything his team is a little freak show." Alana chuckled.

"They have a point." JBL said.

"You just want to see Team Authority win John." King spoke up.

"You are absolutely right because unlike you goofs I see the great picture with them in power this place would be in chaos without them." JBL argued.

"Thank you JBL! I see somebody over here actually gets it." Seth said.

"This is why he's my favorite commentator." Alana patted his back.

"Thank you Alana." JBL nodded.

Harper puts Ziggler in the corner and whips him to the opposite side he goes for a running big boot, but Ziggler sidesteps him. Harper crotches himself on the top rope and falls out of the ring landing on the floor.

"Ouchie even I felt that." Alana rubbed her back.

"Come on Harper get back in this!" Seth shouted.

After the show comes back from the break everybody watched Harper slam Ziggler down by his hair on to the mat. The referee is continually checking on Ziggler but he was grabbed by Harper who holds him up for a delayed vertical suplex before letting him down and giving him an uppercut. "One! Two-" The crowd cheered as Ziggler kicked out while Seth and Alana looked on angry

The match continued to go back and forth Seth shook his head. "I've seen enough." He said before pulling Alana down whispering in her ear.

Alana smirked nodding. "Sounds like fun." Was all she said as she took the headset off, getting off his lap she walked to the time keepers area.

"Where is Alana going?" King questioned as everybody was mostly watching her.

"I don't know but-wait a minute she has Dolph Ziggler's title!" Cole exclaimed.

"It looks great on her!" JBL laughed.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as she hooked it around her shoulders while walking back over to the table. "I kinda like this belt on me."

Seth chuckled. "It never looked better sweetheart."

"Neither one might not be getting this back." Alana said before holding it up. "Wouldn't I make an adorable Intercontinental Champion!" The crowd cheered as she laughed.

"I see her defending it." JBL nodded.

"You gotta be joking, is she taking selfies with it?" Cole questioned.

Some people couldn't help but laugh as Alana took her phone out and started taking pictures with the belt. Ziggler catches this as she was posed over by the ring going to take another one he ducked a right hook from Harper. Taking both feet he used them both to kick Alana in the butt from the second rope.

"The hell!" Alana fell with her phone and the tittle as the crowd laughed.

"Guess she payed for that one." Cole chuckled.

"She was just having fun that was totally uncalled for by Ziggler." JBL scolded.

"Real funny Ziggler really funny." Seth said as he took the headset off now upset while Jamie and Joey check on Alana.

"I think that just ticked off Seth Rollins." King said.

"Okay that was so disrespectful!" Alana stood up.

Harper knees Ziggler in the midsection and sets up for a powerbomb but Ziggler fights out and lands on his feet. But Harper catches him with a discus clothesline everybody winced at the impact as Harper pinned him.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as the crowd booed and Harper's theme hit.

"Your winner of this match and new Intercontinental Champion, Luke Harper!" Lillian announced.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Seth clapped as they got in the ring.

Alana nicely handed the title over to Harper who took it and held it up in the air as they clapped for him he shook Alana and Seth Rollins hands. Seth looks back at Ziggler laughing at him before handing Alana his briefcase.

He walked over stooping down by him, smirking he yanked Ziggler up by the hair. "Pathetic that's exactly what you are let that be a lesson to you Ziggler." Seth chuckled. "And one more thing..." Lifting him up Seth ran to the ropes, bouncing off he hit Ziggler with a Curb Stomp. "Don't you ever touch her again!" He pointed down at him as his theme hit.

Alana smiled hugging him he held on to her while hoisting his briefcase in the air while they all celebrated.

"Aw look who's protective over me." Alana chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Always have been." Seth smirked before catching her off guard by kissing her, while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The crowd cheered watching as he lightly gripped the back of her head tilting her head back more while her lips moved along with his.

"Young love." JBL nodded.

"Oh please." Cole scoffed.

"You just dont believe like I do Michael those two are gonna inspire millions of couples out there but they won't be as great as them." JBL said.

"He's just a big Authority fan." King shook his head.

"You got that right." JBL nodded.

They finally broke away as Seth rested his forhead against her's linking his hand with hers before raising it in the air.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Lol Alana would have made a cute Intercontinental champion #RAW_

 _That match was so unfair #RAW_

 _They way Ziggler kicked Alana in the butt was funny #RAW_

 _Alana is adorable lol #RAW_

 _Never put your hands on the princess you see where it gets you...a Curb Stomp #RAW_

 _Only the word explains that kiss...WOW #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - That was so rude Ziggler you ruined my selfie but let's be honest you brought that loss and Curb Stomp all on yourself hunny the title in reality should be me #AlanaForICChamp_

 _ **Backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana whipping her phone screen off with a rag as she breathed on it a couple times before whipping it off again.

"Hey, hun." Triple H walked into view getting a mixed reaction.

"Hey daddy, did you see what Ziggler did? Such a hater." She shook her head. "But Seth took care of that, isn't he great?"

"Yeah, and judging by what happened out there the world knows it to but Alana father to daughter I think it's time we have the talk." Hunter said as her head snapped up looking forward wide eyed the crowd laughed. "Alana you kn-"

Alana cut him off. "Woah, woah, woah the last time we had the talk I was sixteen and still to this day need therapy from the way you explained it."

"What? No not that talk and in my defense I thought showing you with fruit would give you a better understanding." He said earning laughs from the crowd. "But this is about you and Seth now you two have been coming a long way I love the way you two are doing your thing. But take it from someone who knows a relationship in this business can be hell on earth it's never easy. Look at me and your mother we had that love, hate, love, hate thing but look where it got us today."

"Migraines?" Her brow raised.

He nodded. "Wait no-actually yes but the real answer is you and your sisters we got you girls and it took her being pregnant with you for us to calm down. My thing is me and your mom are always gonna be here thick and thin no matter what. But in other situations we are gonna let you and Seth handle your own problems. You two can't learn if we are getting involved see I need to know when we do leave you are in good hands, got it?"

"Trust me Hunter." Seth's arm rested around her shoulders pulling her into him as he came into camera view. "She's in very good hands with me I would take a hit before letting Alana take it.":

Hunter smirked at Seth. "Alright you two I have a feeling your first test as a power couple is coming soon so be ready, see you later." He patted her shoulder walking off.

"Test? Do you like test?" She looked at Seth.

He shrugged. "Nah I usually cheat half the time." He watched her eyes turned to slits. "What?"

"Is cheating a big thing with you?" Alana asked.

"I mean yeah." Seth chuckled, the crowd laughed when J&J slapped their foreheads.

Alana shook her head. "I have business to handle be back later. " Scoffing she rolled her eyes at him before walking away.

"What? What'd I say?" He called out before looking back at his security who shook their heads. "What's the looks for? She asked me was cheating a big thing and I said-oops." Seth realized what he said, the crowd laughed. "Wait Alana comeback! I only cheat on test not on you! Come on don't be like this!"

 _ **'In the ring"**_

The ring was set up for a contract signing as King stood their with a mic Alana was sitting in a chair with her team behind her. Paige theme hit as her and her team walks out to a loud pop they posed on the ramp.

"You ready for this JBL?" Cole asked amused.

JBL chuckled. "I'm not sure but I know there is no way this is gonna end good let's not forget Alana's new team member." The camera showed Tamina.

"It was made after Alana superkicked Layla last week on Smackdown." Cole said. "Now Layla is out and Tamina is in."

"I don't think it was personal Alana just wants to win Sunday." JBL said.

"Yeah right." Cole scoffed.

Paige got in the ring as her team took the left side of the table she sat down slowly while glaring at Alana who smirked twirling the mic.

"Ladies this Sunday this rivalry between you two ends at Survivor Series an-" King was stopped.

"Not to be rude Jerry but I'm not really out here to talk or listen to anybody else for that matter. My only thing I'm out here to do is sign this contract and make a real statement. See I was always taught that actions speak louder then words." Alana signed her name on the book before sliding it over to Paige and dropped her mic. Paige shook her head chuckling at Alana who fake laughed. "Oh I'm funny?"

"Yes sweetheart you are funny and very hilarious because you honestly think your winning Sunday. Alana I'm always one for keeping my promises so not only are you gonna loose Sunday but so is your family. Once their gone we are all are gonna see how tough you really are without running to mommy and daddy when you don't get your way." Paige said signing it before handing it off to King both woman stood up glaring each other down.

"If I was King I'd be very wise to get out of there right now." JBL said.

 _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_ Was now being chanted through the arena.

"What are you gonna do princess? Cry?" Paige asked.

"Would you shut up!" Alana screamed tackling her the crowd cheered as they started fighting trading punches.

"Now that's a tackle this thing quickly breaking down all the diva's are involved now." Cole said.

"Body's everywhere being thrown out the ring this is just complete chaos!" JBL exclaimed. "This is what to look forward to this Sunday."

A lot of the divas were fighting outside of the ring Alana hit Paige with a pele kick knocking her down, she looked back and forth between the ropes and brawling girls. Alana ran to the ropes, bouncing off she ran jumping over the top rope the crowd cheered as she landed on everybody.

"Alana taking everybody down and out!" Cole exclaimed.

"Diva taking a real high risk." JBL said.

Getting back in the ring she was cut off by Paige hitting her with a big boot knocking her down. "This is my house!" Paige screamed as the crowd cheered she picked Alana up for the RamPaige until Tamina hit her with a Superkick.

"Ooh! Superkick to Paige by Tamina!" Cole exclaimed as Paige was down the rest of Alana's team began beating Paige down. "This could be another scene we see on Sunday with it just being Paige out there alone against all these women."

"Yeah, but this isn't right." King said.

"What you mean it isn't right? Paige started this." JBL argued.

Alana backed everyone off she pulled Paige into the corner so both her legs were between the steel ring post, sliding out she grabbed Paige injured leg.

"No, Alana don't do it." Cole said everybody winced as she swung Paige's leg hard into the steel ring post. "That's the injured leg of Paige!"

"I think Alana knows that for sure now." JBL said.

Paige cried out in pain trying to hold it Alana watched her smirk grew while grabbing her leg she did it again as she let out another scream.

"Oh no-come on that's enough guys!" Cole said as Cameron wrapped Paige legs around the ring post and put her in a figure four leg lock.

Paige screamed in pain tapping out with both hands. "They are just punishing Paige! Somebody needs to stop this."

"How can Alana enjoy this?" Cole asked as she was laughing.

"That's why you stay on that woman's good side or things like this will happen and Cameron has that leg lock around the steel post in good." JBL said.

Alana slid in the ring over by Paige who was still crying out in pain while tapping, she crawled over by her with a mic so Paige screams was heard through the arena.

"Aww Paige does it hurt? It doesn't really sound like it come on even you can scream louder then that hun." Alana smiled. "See what happens when you play the game with me!" She chuckled as the crowd looked on booing and concerned for Paige who was still tapping.

The refs came down making Cameron finally let go Alana slid out the ring as her and her team backed up the ramp still smiling. Paige curled up holding her leg as doctors and refs checked on her, the crowd booed Alana.

"About time but guys, has the damage been done to Paige's leg already?" Cole asked.

"After that I doubt she is one hundred percent this wasn't just about making a statement Alana wanted to punish Paige tonight." King said.

"I don't know what Alana scares me the most happy Alana or quite Alana." JBL said. "She's not the daughter of The Game Triple H for no apparent reason."

"Let's not forget that Team Authority and Team Cena still has their contract signing later." Cole reminded.

"Which means more hell breaking loose!" JBL laughed.

"Who's house is it now huh!?" Alana shouted before throwing the mic as her theme hit she held her arms out smiling.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Can we all just say that you can't spell evil without Alana #RAW_

 _I hope Paige is okay...Alana is crazy #RAW_

 _Best Diva contract signing ever #RAW_

 _That girl is sick #RAW_

 _Wanna see Alana laugh just let her put people in pain #RAW_

 _It's no joke when Alana and Seth go high risk #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Things could have ended better Paige but it seemed that I had to remind you exactly what I'm capable of...don't mess with me! #NotTheOne_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Everybody in Team Authority were waiting in the ring as Alana stood on the opposite side of Jamie and Joey away from Seth. Her snapback was on backwards as she had on her jacket with the sleeves rolled up, her parents were talking about Survivor Series.

"Come on are you still mad?" Seth sighed she just looked away. "I wouldn't cheat on you Alana you know that get real."

"Jamie would you please tell Seth that I'm not talking to him." Alana said folding her arms over her chest.

Jamie leaned over at a now annoyed looking Seth. "Um boss Alana said-"

"I heard her Jamie!" Seth snapped. "But fine if that's the game you wanna play then Joey would you tell Alana she's acting like a child."

"I am not!" Alana's jaw dropped, John Cena's music hit making her roll her eyes. "Oh just great."

John Cena slowly makes his way out to the stage he looks toward the stage but no one comes out Cena then smirks and walks down to the ring on his own. Getting inside his music starts to die down as everybody could now hear Triple H chuckling.

"You know it's kind of ironic that I can't see the rest of your team." Triple does Cena's taunt as the rest of Team Authority laughed.

Cena nodded. "You got jokes but the jokes will stop this Sunday see this Sunday at Survivor Series will be the most important day of your lives. The WWE Universe will watch on the WWE Network for free and they'll see you two lose for free and be out of power."

Stephanie smiles. "You and what army are going to defeat this team? I mean Sheamus has already gone to the hospital because of what Team Authority did to him. No one stands with you Cena because they value their lives and careers. But see you are too myopic to see that, no one will join you in your hopeless crusade and throw their lives away so wake up Cena!"

"You need to not get used to telling anyone anything anymore." He pointed as Alana brows furrowed together from him talking to her mother like that. "Because you two will lose this Sunday see you think you have all the bases covered since you sabotaged every member of my team. All of them except the one who will show up on Sunday and make sure that you lose. I see what's going on see you waltz out every week and put the people to sleep while you talk about what's best for business. But you only do what's best for yourselves but you forgot one thing I'll find anybody willing to fight I will pick people from the crowd if I have to." Rolling out the ring he walks around the ring by the crowd. "They can be on my and even if I went to war with those four individuals there's a difference between my team and yours my team has a passion for WWE."

"Oh give me a break." Alana leaned forward slumping on the ropes watching along with everybody else.

"Look we are not done here." Seth leaned next to her.

"I'm not listening." Alana turned her head.

"Oh yes you are." Seth cupped her cheek turning her head to face him. "Can you just hear me out for a second? Do you really think I would hurt you like that?" She just looked at him about to answer until Cena started talking again.

This time he was talking about each member of Team Authority. "Kane will be the first to go, Kane once a former fire breathing monster and the kin of The Undertaker. Who is now a butt kissing, suit wearing Jim Carey. Next Luke Harper will fail and when he is pinned he will have a swamp in his pants Stephanie you know what I'm talking about." He said as Stephanie and Alana both glared at him for that one.

"Hahaha that's a good one." Triple H faked laughed before his face got serious again.

Cena was seated next to the commentary table in a single chair. "Oh that's a good one but then Rusev will go do down you look to Stephanie who is to busy puking her guts out." Cena made throw up noises. "But it's okay because once your done I got no problem feeding you sexual chocolate." He points to Mark Henry making the crowd laugh at his expression. "The last one to go down will be Seth Rollins or should I say the Justin Bieber of WWE." Taking a deep Seth looked away from Alana and over at Cena with a glare. "Yeah, I'm talking to you and Ambrose may be one crazy not wrapped to tight guy. But he was really dead on about you two being the Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber of WWE."

The crowd laughed as Alana glared slowly taking the mic. "Oh that's really funny John I mean it, hey you wanna see what else is funny? I been practicing sign language lately." She held up the peace sign. "Tell me what it means after I put my index finger down."

Seth quickly covered her hand before she could show her middle finger, the crowd laughed at them along with the commentators.

John stood up walking over. "That's really funny but the last three seconds will feel like three years because all their lives will flash before their eyes." He pointed to her parents as they just looked at Cena while Alana stepped forward. "Every live that you ever ruined It'll actually be pretty fitting that you spend the rest of your time in the WWE cleaning toilets." The crowd oohed as Triple H continued to look unfazed while Stephanie looked on shocked. "And you-"

Cena pointed to Stephanie to say something but was quickly slapped hard across the face by Alana who actually received some cheers for this. Triple H, and Stephanie smirked proudly and amused as the rest of Team Authority laughed at Cena.

"Say something now!" Henry taunted. "Say something now."

"Oh you better get out of the ring because it's go time." Cena threw the mic down and moves the table and challenges Team Authority to a fight by taking his shirt off. Alana laughed backing up while Triple H rolls his eyes and kicks the mic out the ring.

"It's just you?" Seth pointed out smirking as John nodded. "Just you and you alone?"

Dolph Ziggler's music hits. "That guy just won't quit." Alana mumbled as he makes his way to the ring holding his head. Ziggler gets in and stands by Cena they still laugh since the two are still out numbered. "Wow so you got one injured guy that's not enough!" She shouted at him until Big Show theme hits and he walks out, soon getting in the ring joining Cena's side. "Okay so that's three we still have more people then you John." Alana pointed out with a smirk until a un familiar theme hit and Erick Rowan walks out making everybody look shocked.

"Oh my God!" Cole exclaimed. "Erick Rowan the once brother of Luke Harper."

"That is one I was not expecting." JBL said.

Harper watches Erick get in the ring and stand side by side with Cena who was shocked himself but let him in as Erick and Luke argued. His head snapped over to Alana who jumped running to hide behind Jamie the crowd laughed when she pulled Joey over to. Obviously knowing Jamie wouldn't be enough if it came down to it she held the mic up up to her lips again.

"U-Um mom you take over." She handed Stephanie the mic but didn't move from behind J&J.

Stephanie was slowly getting over her shock. "Okay that was definitely a shocker to everyone but your still one man short. If you compete with four members it's tantamount to career suicide."

Cessaro's theme hit as he walked out to a huge pop he pulled up his knee pads and ran down sliding in the ring next to Cena getting hyped with them. Cena then tells them to come on but as Cessaro's theme dies down he points at Cena's team and starts laughing.

Alana moves from behind J&J holding her stomach in laughter while high fiving Cessaro and her mother obviously showing it was a prank. Team Authority chuckled as the two women continued to have a laugh whlle pointing at Cena and his team.

"The looks on your faces were just awesome." Alana laughed. "Didn't I tell you it would be funny mom?" She looked at her mother.

Stephanie put an arm around her still laughing. "That was good, that was good awesome idea Alana...I mean anymore surprises?"

They started laughing again until Rybacks theme hit making them both stop and look at the ramp wide eyed as Ryback walked out. J&J helped both woman out the ring Triple H got out as Ryback slid in and all the men started brawling.

"Here we go!" King exclaimed

"It was only a matter of time." JBL said.

Alana watched the big brawl breaks out with Team Cena and Team Authority, Rollins kicks Cena but Cena grabs him hitting Seth with an AA. She winced and quickly saw Triple H run in and punch Cena down as he was celebrating. He goes to give Cena but runs into a meat hook clothesline from Ryback Alana quickly slid in checking on her father. She rolled him over to the end by the apron as Stephanie pulled him out checking on him.

Hearing cheering Alana backed up but felt a huge heaving chest behind her as the crowd started chanting _'Feed me more'_ she cursed in her head. Turning around she was face to face with Ryback who was glaring at her which she gladly returned as they stared each other down.

"Wait a minute-no Alana don't turn around!" JBL warned.

Stephanie looked up her eyes widening as Seth was still trying to recover from the AA but Cena was behind Alana ready for her. "Alana don't turn around!"

"Why-ahhh!" Alana spun around and was cut off by Cena lifting her up on his shoulders.

"Cena's got Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

JBL shook his head. "Don't do this Cena, remember who's daughter that is put her down!"

"No! Put her down Cena! Put my daughter down right now!" Stephanie yelled pointing at him.

"Okay." Cena shrugged.

"No, no, no, no!" Alana screamed the crowd cheered as he gave Alana an AA right through the table.

"Oh my Lord!" JBL exclaimed.

"Cena just AAed Alana through the table!" Cole exclaimed. "AA right through the table, Alana is out!"

"Stephanie and Seth can not believe it! Triple H looks livid." King pointed out.

Seth used the steps to make it to his feet he held his stomach going over to the ring he pulled Alana by the apron. He tried lifting her up but she just fell back down groaning in pain while Stephanie rushed over, she pulled Alana up.

"Alana baby girl, how many finger do you see?" Stephanie asked holding up three fingers.

"Like six? Right?" Alana groaned.

Stephanie just hugged her head sighing. "Not even close but at least you see something."

Triple H and Seth glared at Team Cena who was still celebrating and standing tall.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana put through a table it's funny and sad #RAW_

 _She sold that AA! #RAW_

 _Poor Alana #RAW_

 _Lol Seth and Alana are Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez of WWE #RAW_

 _Alana just can't catch a break #RAW_

 _WWEAlana - Cena you are a #DeadMan nobody puts me through a table and if you must know I think your finisher could be better #Weak_

* * *

 **The last Raw chapter is finally done next up is Survivor Series my second ppv. I got a big surprise planned for the diva's match can't wait to do it but leave me a review, and see you at Survivor Series!**

 **Hastags used in this chapter**

 **#AlanaForICChamp**

 **#NotTheOne**

 **#Weak**


	22. Survivor Series Part One

**Authors Note - It's time for my second PPV I just hope it can live up to it's expectations I changed a little bit of things around. But I think it's gonna be worth reading I read your reviews and don't worry a lot of you will receive your wish in this chapter. Anyway enough of me talking let's get on to the first part of Survivor Series.**

* * *

Ariel rubbed her back as she was sitting in a small meeting room with one of her legs propped over Colby's leg, she groaned.

Colby looked up from his phone smirking. "Still sore?"

"You don't know the half of it." Ariel stretched leaning back. "Why couldn't this wait until later?"

"It's getting closer to the new year their just trying to make sure we know what's ahead." He rubbed her leg.

Taking her hand she quickly stopped his hand in mid movement. "Don't do that."

He started laughing. "Just from that huh?"

"Well after doing all those live shows it's been a while me touching you right now is a turn on for me." Ariel shrugged.

"Don't worry once Survivor Series is over it will be just us two tonight I promise, alright?" He nudged her and kept doing it until her frown broke into a small smile. "We gotta figure out a plan for the Holidays though."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "I forgot all about that...dang it."

"Well why don't I just come with you for Thanksgiving, you come with me for Christmas dinner at my parents and we just spend New Years together? How does that sound?" Colby asked.

"That's...actually a great idea, but what if your mom hates me?" Ariel looked over at him.

Colby playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh stop she's not gonna hate you if anything they all been excited to meet you in person."

"Speaking of Christmas I got to buy gifts...ugh." Ariel slumped before her eyes travelled over to Seth. "Speaking of that, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't need to get me anything sweetheart I told you that already." Colby played with her hand.

"Noo you are not doing that to me." Ariel swatted his hand away. "Your not gonna get me something and I get you nothing I will feel bad."

"I'm getting you coal so don't feel to bad." He patted her leg smirking as she looked at him trying not to laugh. "Wanna hug?"

"No you jerk." Ariel tried moving her leg but he had a good grip on it preventing her from doing so. "You can't do this I have rights this is assault in some city's."

"Don't care." Colby began pulling her leg so she and the chair was getting closer to him.

"No, no." Ariel tried getting away but was quickly hugged by Colby making her laugh as she was now in a bear hug they both just sat there for a couple minutes. "Really?"

"Yup." Colby sighed.

Ariel started giggling. "You are one weird dude Lopez."

Hearing a knock on the door they broke away and sat up but Ariel's leg was still resting over Colby's. Mark Corrano, Triple H, and Larry Reeds who was mostly in charge of the male superstars.

"There's they are, beat us here huh?" Corrano asked.

"I move fast." Ariel shrugged, feeling a kiss on top of her head she smiled. "Hey daddy."

"Hey, little foot." He ruffled her hair chuckling, pulling out the chair he sat down and nodded to Colby who returned it. "So you both know why your here, right?"

"Your letting me run the company now?" Ariel batted her eyelashes.

All the men chuckled shaking their heads at her. "Real cute but not yet we are far away from that anyway it's about you two."

"Did we mess up on screen or something?" Colby asked.

Larry shook his head. "Nope not at all if anything you two are doing better then great see we thought this was gonna be a couple month run. But you two are more popular then we thought you would be so 2015 we are keeping you guys together."

"Nice." Ariel high fived Colby.

"So 2015 is not only gonna be your year Seth but Alana's to and it all starts at WrestleMania which means more work, can you two handle it? We need to know now since this will be the first time for both of you as Champions, are you ready for that?" Paul asked.

Colby nodded. "I mean it's been my soul purpose since coming to WWE was to be World Champion, you ready to be a Champion couple?" He looked to Ariel.

She bit her nails letting out a huge sigh. "I think I am I know I can do it but I have doubts like can I maintain a Champion schedule?"

"That's all up to you Ariel." Corrano said. "Because if your not ready to be champ then you have to speak now."

"This is a lot to think about especially right now I need a second." Ariel shook her head getting up, she walked out.

Colby was about to check on her until Paul stopped him. "Let me take this one." He walked out closing the door Ariel was sitting across on a work crate looking down while letting her feet swing. "Alright, talk to me little foot."

"I really wanna be Champion but I just don't wanna get it and people say that the only reason I got it so soon is because of you guys." Ariel fixed her bennie.

Paul shook his head. "They will say that even if you win it a year from now but others know your story and know you worked just as hard as any diva. Mostly because your my daughter I think you work harder then any diva even when you don't have to. Remember when I caught you doing Indy wrestling, what did I tell you?"

"Have I lost my damn mind, sense, hearing, and heart because if not I'm about to ?" Ariel asked.

"Okay, yes but I meant the other thing." Paul said as she shrugged not remembering. "I told you that if you wanted to wrestle that bad to come and talk to me because I would have took you more serious. You've grown since then kid I watched you and you really could have taken the easy way in here but you didn't. Prove these people wrong because in all reality your character is supposed to be hated anyway and some people hate that they love you."

Ariel laughed nodding. "Guess your right."

He patted her back. "Next year is you and Seth's year I wouldn't have put you two together myself if I didn't believe that one. Creative thought you two really weren't gonna work out now look at you two you are a on and off screen couple."

"You really believe I can be Champion huh?" She raised her brow.

"You got that right now give me a hug and let's get this meeting over with because we got a ppv to do." Paul said.

Smiling she jumped off hugging his waist. "Thank you daddy."

"Anytime." He rubbed her back.

* * *

 ** _Survivor Series backstage 'On-screen'_**

The camera showed Triple H, Stephanie, Alana, and Seth backstage talking.

"Your telling me if we loose the only person that can bring you back is...Cena?" Seth gritted out his name, his hair was damp and slicked back as he wore his ring attire while holding his briefcase.

"Did somebody put crazy pills in granddad's oatmeal or something? Or has really just lost it?" Alana questioned her eyes turning to slits. "Cena will never bring you guys back if he wins."

"Which is why tonight we will not give him the power to do so." Triple H said seriously. "I don't care what we have to do but I will not loose this war between me and him this isn't just a match it's our careers. It's your careers as well because there is no telling what he will do to you two if we go."

Seth and Alana looked at each other before back at him knowing Cena would try and make their lives miserable.

"Listen tonight is just a must win and Alana it's up to you to start things off by taking Paige and her team out. This is the time I need you to forget about everything except for one thing and that's winning, understand?" Stephanie held her chin.

"Yes mam." Alana nodded.

"Good now go out there and show them why your a McMahon-" Stephanie said as Triple H opened his mouth to speak until she cut him off. "and a Helmsley."

Triple H nodded with a small smirk. "Knock em out kid...literally."

Alana chuckled turning to leave she looked up at Seth who hugged her. "You got this sweetheart."

"Damn right I do see you guys later." Kissing his cheek she walked off as they watched her leave.

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Who's ready for Survivor Series? Besides me of course #TimeForWar #GameTime_

 **Survivor Series 2014 'In the ring'**

"This is a five on five Diva traditional Survivor Series match." Lillian announced as Paige theme hit first as they walked out. "Introducing first the team of Paige, Naomi, Emma, Natalya, and Rosa!"

They made their way down the ramp slapping a couple of fan hands. "Paige team looks ready as you can see the damage received from Raw is still showing." Cole said as Paige left leg was more bandaged then her right.

"That's like walking into a war zone with a huge red target on your back." JBL said as Alana's theme hit, they walked out to a loud mixed reaction. "The princess and her calvary has arrived!"

"Introducing their opponents the team of Alana, Cameron, Alicia Fox, Tamina, and Summer Rae!" Lillian announced while they walked down.

Alana's ring attire was like the same one from Hell in a Cell with her hair in curls.

"I can tell by that look that Alana doesn't look to be in a happy mood." King points out as Alana was leaned against the ropes glaring.

"Umm when is she ever really in a good mood?" Cole questioned with a chuckle.

"You would be to if you found out that if her parents loose tonight the only person that can bring them back into power is Cena himself." JBL said.

Cameron stayed in the ring as she was starting things off with Emma the bell sounded off as both women locked up trying to over power the other. Cameron landed some kicks to Emma's legs, punching her in the gut she threw her in her teams corner.

"Good strategy by Cameron but that is not the corner Emma wants to be in." Cole said as Cameron began stomping her down.

Holding her hand out the crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Alana tagged herself in. Grabbing a fistful of Emma's hair she dragged Emma out the corner with one hand, and slapped her across the face with the other.

Emma fights her off with punches and kicks before pushing Alana back making her fall to one knee. Running to the ropes she bounced off, jumping on her for a cross body Alana caught her, she swung Emma hitting a swinging la reinera back breaker.

"Woah! Now that's a back breaker." King said.

Alana covered her. "One! Two-" Emma kicked out.

"Emma with a kick out at two." Cole says.

Alana stood up as Emma held her back trying to drag herself to tag in Paige who was ready with her hand out. Shaking her head and planted her right foot hard on Emma's back. Bending down she lifted Emma's arms up and quickly drove her knee into her back before letting her drop.

"Come on Emma!" Paige yelled.

"Come on Emma? You want her so bad take her!" Alana yelled picking Emma up knocking her into Paige who fell to the floor.

"Alana driving Emma right into Paige!" Cole exclaimed.

Alana grabbed Emma she threw her back in her corner and tagged Cameron back in. "Finish this." Alana said pointing to Emma.

Cameron nodded. "I got this."

Cameron whips her to the ropes bouncing off she hit a big boot to Emma before taunting her making Alana shake her head. Not paying attention Emma quickly grabs Cameron down looking for a backslide pin.

"Uh-oh Emma may have it." JBL says.

"One! Two-" Cameron manages to kick out.

Emma quickly crawled over and tagged in Naomi who got a loud pop as she ran in. "Tag to Naomi." Cole says.

"Cameron you idiot-" Alana was cut off by getting yanked off the apron by Paige the crowd oohed as she hit her face on the apron on the way down. Paige smirked quickly moving away before her team could attack her and went back to her side.

"Paige yanking Alana off the apron talk about payback from earlier." King said. "And she fell hard."

"Paige should be worried about the match not just about Alana." JBL scolded.

Naomi hits a wheelbarrow stunner on Cameron and goes for the pin. "One! Two! Thr-"

"Naomi may have it! Our first elimination-and Alana breaks up the pin!" Cole exclaimed.

Alana broke up the pin but was jumped on by Paige before both teams got involved.

"And this has all just broken down!" King exclaims as all the diva's brawled throwing each other out the ring.

"Every diva is getting thrown somewhere." JBL says.

Cameron ran to Naomi but ran straight into a Rear View and covered her. "One! Two! Three!"

"Naomi's got it!" Cole exclaims.

"Cameron has been eliminated." Lillian announced as the crowd cheered.

"And Alana can't believe it! Neither can I the first elimination goes to Paige." JBL said.

Alana got on the ropes glaring at Paige who smirked Alicia quickly runs in and begins to attack Naomi, running over she pushed everybody from Team Paige off the apron. Focusing back on Naomi she went to grab her but got kicked and whipped to the ropes. Alicia hit her with a big boot to the face before quicly rolling Naomi up holding her tights.

"Alicia has the tights!" King points out.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted

"Naomi has been eliminated." Lillian announced as the crowd booed.

"Haha one for one the numbers are back to being equal." JBL chuckled

"Come on ref she cheated!" Paige pointed out.

"Aww, you gonna cry? Like on RAW?" Alana teased with a fake pout she grinned when Paige glared at her.

Alicia quickly celebrates with a pose taunting the crowd while Alana spots something. "Foxy look out!"

Before Alicia could respond Emma grabbed her rolling her up. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Cole exclaimed.

"One! Two! Three!" Emma gets it as the crowd cheers Alicia looks completely shocked she banged on the mat in anger.

"Alicia Fox has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"Are you kidding me!" Alana shouted to the ref. "All of you are so useless I swear I could win this by myself if I wanted." She mumbled but Tamina who war next to her heard her loud and clear.

"This is why you can't be to quick to celebrate in these matches you never know who will sneak up on you." JBL says.

"Alana is down to three now as Paige still has four women left on her side." Cole said.

"Don't count that devious mind of Alana's out yet." JBL warned.

Summer Rae runs in and gives Emma a clothesline before giving her a spinning heel kick to the chest and covers her. "One! Two-" Emma kicks out as Summer glares in annoyance.

Summer went to whip her into the corner but Emma reversed it she landed hard on the turn buckle making her fall down running she hit Summer with the Emmamite Sandwich. She dragged Summer to their corner and tagged in Rosa who got on the second rope. Jumping off she hit Summer with a tilt a whirl DDT and rolled her up

"One! Two! Three!" The ref called out.

"Summer Rae has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"What!" Alana shouted.

"No way! It's four on two!" JBL exclaimed.

"Alana looks absolutely livid and Paige is loving it." Cole pointed out.

Rosa celebrated she turned around into a Superkick from Tamina as everybody oohed.

"Tamina with the Superkick!" Cole exclaims as Alana runs over knocking all the girls off the apron to avoid them getting involved.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"Rosa Mendez has been eliminated." Lillian says.

"What!" King exclaims.

"Now it's three on two but the numbers still remain in Paige favor." Cole says.

"Don't worry Alana has a plan." JBL assures.

Rolling back in the ring next to Tamina they roll Rosa out of the ring Tamina flips her hair back, she walked over to Alana and patted her shoulder. Alana's brow raised in confusion until Tamina turned away she got out of the ring the crowd cheered as she headed up the ramp.

"Wait a minute-what the hell is going on?" JBL questioned.

"I thought Tamina was on Alana's side, why is she leaving her?" King asked.

"Tamina is walking out on Alana!" Cole exclaims.

"Not every diva is fearful of her anymore since there is a chance that her parents won't be in charge she at least eliminated Rosa for her." King says.

"But left her with three other women! This isn't right at all." JBL argues.

 _Tweets_

 _Tamina eliminated Rosa but left Alana with three other Diva's lol now that's evil #SurvivorSeries_

 _Alana is about to get everything she has coming to her! #SurvivorSeries_

 _You should never count Paige out #SurvivorSeries_

 _She is about to get it #SurvivorSeries_

Alana eyes widen going to the ropes. "Where the hell are you going!? Hey Tamina I'm talking to you! Get back here are you crazy you can't leave me alone!" She shouted but she continued up the ramp. "You will pay for this!"

Glaring Alana turned around seeing a smiling Paige on one side of the apron with a smirk on her face as she waved at her. Natalya took the right side as Emma had the left side the crowd was cheering as they all stared at Alana who had nobody left in her corner.

"Alana realizes there is nobody else there it's just three on one guys this is what Paige meant by payback." Cole says. "What is Alana gonna do?"

Alana quickly kicks Natalya off the ropes but gets jumped on by Paige and Emma the crowd cheered as they took her down with punches and Natalya soon joins. Emma picks Alana up and hits a quick back stabber on her before throwing her towards Natalya.

Natalya nailed her with a spinning lariat, getting out of the ring Paige and Natalya stood on the apron as Emma covered her.

"One! Two! Thre-" Alana gets her shoulder up.

"You gotta be joking!" Cole exclaimed.

"That princess still has fight left!" JBL cheered.

Alana crawled to the ropes using them to get up Emma ran squishing her against the corner, pulling her to the center she tagged in Natalya. Emma went to go to the top rope as Natalya put Alana up on her shoulders.

"Emma going high risk!" Cole exclaimed.

Emma looked to jump off until Alana quickly hit Natalya with a backwards hurricurana as the crowd was on their feet.

"Backwards hurricurana!" King exclaimed as Alana got back to her feet Emma jumped to the second rope before jumping off but got hit with a superkick. "Superkick on the button!"

Paige checked on Emma as Natalya was making it to her feet she grabbed Alana who was trying to still recover she went to put her in the Sharp Shooter. Alana fought out of it and kicked Natalya away from her before using the ropes in the corner to get up.

Natalya ran over to her, Alana quickly moved before kicking her in the back making her face hit hard on the turnbuckle. Glaring Alana grabbed two fistfuls of Natalya's hair and started slamming her head on the turnbuckle repeatedly while screaming.

"Alana is definitely angry." King says.

"You think?" JBL asked. "Her team only took out half of Team Paige then Tamina leaving her to fend for herself she has every right to be upset!"

Throwing her down Alana picked her up Natalya fought her off and whipped her to the ropes bouncing off she ducked her clothesline and quickly stopped. Natalya turned around, jumping up Alana hit her with a pele kick to the head and hooked her legs.

"Pele kick right across the skull of Natalya!" Cole exclaims.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"Natalya has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"Alana eliminated Natalya." King says. "She's still fighting I think Alana deserves some respect for staying in this and fighting by herself."

"Some?" JBL repeated.

"It is now two on one." King says.

Emma ran hitting Alana with a low dropkick before she could get back up doing a small tumble Alana was quickly back up, she ran towards Emma. Ducking a clothesline from Emma she pushed Paige knocking her off the apron, backing up she felt Emma jump on her back.

"Emma with the sleeper hold!" Cole shouts.

Alana grabbed Emma's head and sat down stunning her off getting up Alana was going to grab her for a Pedigree but changed her mind. She locked Emma's legs with her's bending over into a bridge she took her hands lifting Emma up by her chin.

"The muta lock! What is Emma going to do?" Cole asked.

"Body's aren't supposed to be that way but that is one serious submission hold." JBL says.

"Tap out! Tap!" Alana screamed applying more pressure.

Not being able to help it Emma tapped out quickly as the ref tried to get Alana off of her. "Emma has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"Ah she did it! Alana didn't need anybody she just eliminated two women by herself." JBL praised.

Alana let go flipping her hair back she turned seeing she was face to face with Paige as the crowd cheered while they stared each other down.

"And then there was two." Cole said. "The two captains of each team whoever gets this wins the entire match."

Paige quickly slapped Alana hard across the face before throwing her in the corner, she started stomping her down until the ref pulled her back. "This is my house!" She screamed as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Alana was back up trying to get herself together as Paige marched over to her, taking both feet she kicked Paige in her injured leg. Grabbing her she threw Paige out the ring as she landed hard on the floor still holding her leg. The ref backed Alana up he leaned through the second rope to check on Paige who was making it to her feet. Alana rolled out on the apron she climbed up to the top rope, Paige turned around as she jumped off landing on her with a cross body.

"Woah!" King exclaims.

"Both Diva's down!" Cole shouts. "Look at the height!" He says as they replay Alana jumping off.

 _'Holy sh*t Holy sh*t!'_ Was being chanted as they both were still recovering.

Using the apron Alana got up rolling Paige inside the ring before getting inside herself she sized Paige up, bouncing off the ropes she hit Paige with a Game Over.

"Game Over! It's all over cover her Alana." JBL says.

Alana hooks her legs. "One! Two! Thre-" Everybody erupted in cheers when Paige got the shoulder up.

"You got to be kidding? How did she kick out of that?" Cole questions.

"I thought that was three!" JBL exclaims.

"Alana is just as shocked as we are." King says.

Alana looked to the ref still shocked. "Are you serious! That was three man it was three!" She argued.

As she was turning around she was hit with a low superkick to the gut Paige grabbed her and hit her with the RamPaige and hooks her leg.

"One!"

"RamPaige to Alana!" Cole exclaimed. "Paige may have it!"

"Two! Thre-" Alana got the shoulder up the crowd cheered in shock.

"What!" King looked on shocked.

"Alana got the shoulder up! Neither Diva wants to give up in this match." Cole says.

"How much can these two women take?" JBL asks as they both were still laid out, Paige held her hair in frustration.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd chanted.

"I agree this match is awesome! And look who's watching." JBL says as on the jumbo tron it showed all of Team Authority along with her parents watching backstage.

Both girls slowly made it up to their Paige went for a superkick on Alana but she ducked it making her hit the ref instead. Paige covered her mouth in shock knowing it was an accident and quickly went to check on him.

"Paige taking out the ref by mistake." Cole says.

"Yeah, mistake." JBL snorts.

Alana pulled something out her knee pads putting it on her fist as Paige saw the ref was okay she turned around right into a right hook.

"Oh come on!" King shouts as the crowd booed.

"Alana taking advantage by knocking Paige out with a pair of brass knuckles." Cole said as she threw them out the ring.

She smirked picking Paige up by the hair. "Didn't I tell you that I'm always gonna win against you!" Saying that she put Paige in the Pedigree position. "It's over!"

"It's all about to be ov-" JBL was cut off by a creepy scary movie like sound filling the arena before a familiar theme song played.

 _'All the things she said,_ _All the things she said,_ _Running through my head,_ _Running through my head,_ _Running through my head'_

The crowd erupted into cheers as Victoria walked out on the ramp making everybody's jaw drop in shock other's cheered.

Cole was still in shock. "Oh my God! No way is that-"

"It is, it's Victoria! Victoria is back!" King exclaims. "The most crazy WWE Diva in history we haven't seen her since 2010! She's back!"

"I think the roof exploded off this arena! But what is she doing out here?" JBL questions.

"I can not believe this!" Cole exclaimed.

Victoria made her way down the ramp as Alana threw Paige to the side and kept her shocked look on Victoria instead. She slid in the ring as her theme died down she got in Alana's face as they both stared each other down.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The whole arena chanted watching the two.

"Guys this has got to be the most epic stare down in diva history." King said

"I know what you mean I'm afraid to blink King." JBL agreed.

Victoria looked over at Paige before raising a brow looking back at Alana who glared. "Just who in the hell do you think you are coming out here? I really hate to break this to you but your time in this ring ended years ago, so get out!" Alana pointed to the ramp as Victoria just looked at her. "What are you deaf? Look you know what I don't have time for some has been."

Alana walked off and went to grab Paige the crowd cheered as Victoria grabbed Alana and threw her to the other side of the ring. Getting on top of her she began to unload on Alana with punches as she was screaming trying to get her off.

"Victoria is unloading on Alana with rights and lefts!" Cole exclaimed.

She quickly put her in a hook DDT position before lifting her up over her shoulder.

"No! No, no." JBL shook his head knowing what was coming.

"I'm back!" Victoria screamed before sitting down hitting the Widow's Peak on Alana who fell face first.

"Widows Peak to Alana!" King exclaims. "A vicious one at that."

"Victoria doesn't even belong out here is anybody not understanding this?" JBL questions. "Where is security?"

Looking at her one more time Victoria slid out the ring as Paige crawled over quickly and hooked Alana's leg. The ref was still hurt but he slid in holding his head while the ref pulled himself up. "One! Two! Three!" He signaled for the bell as Paige theme hit.

"Paige Team wins!" Cole celebrates.

"Your winners of this match Team Paige!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered.

"They only won because of Victoria who has absolutely no business out here in the first place!" JBL defended. "She attacked Alana and Paige took the win."

"Doesn't matter John, Paige and her team still wins that's how it's going down in the books." Cole said. "But why Alana? Why would Victoria comeback and takeout Alana?"

"The only person that knows that is Victoria." King said. "So much for The Authority starting tonight off with a win."

Paige was joined by the rest of her team they hugged her helping her up to her feet as Alana was still laid out on the mat. The rest of Team Paige celebrated above her with their hands walked backwards up the ramp smirking at Alana who slowly lifted her head up.

Alana glared at Victoria. "You are a dead women." She darkly mumbled while holding the back of her head.

"As one rivalry ends I got a feeling that a new one might have just started." Cole says as the camera showed both Victoria and Alana.

"Things are about to get real interesting around here." King agreed.

"Interesting Victoria came out here and ruined a great match Alana was seconds away from winning this. I can assure you that this is not over hell is coming someone's way." JBL ranted.

"It did but it hit Alana this time." Cole said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I missed Victoria! I'm glad she's back #SurvivorSeries_

 _Victoria vs Alana two crazy girls like them oh things are gonna get more then interesting #SurvivorSeries_

 _OMG I can't believe Victoria is back! #SurvivorSeries_

 _That Widows Peak is still deadly #SurvivorSeries_

 _One of my dream Diva matches just came true # SurvivorSeries_

 _Alana looks beyond pissed off...would not want to be around her right now #SurvivorSeries_

 _Alana is about to snap #SurvivorSeries_

 _Paige wins! #SurvivorSeries_

 _Well payback is a you know what #SurvivorSeries_

 _Welcome back Victoria #SurvivorSeries #VictoriaIsBack_

 _Congratulations Team Paige #SurvivorSeries_

 _Best Diva Survivor Series match in a long time both teams did great but, Yay Paige #SurvivorSeries_

 _Lol Alana is about to loose it #SurvivorSeries_

* * *

 **That was the first part of Survivor Series, I wanted to bring back a strong Veteran Diva that I felt like was cool and could have been used better. I chose Victoria if you don't know who she is in WWE she also went by Tara in TNA. Watch a couple of her matches and you can search up her finisher on YouTube if you don't know how it looks. Anyway I tried to make it as interesting as I could hopefully I did a good job on it. But leave me a review telling me what you think and remember Part Two is on it's way too!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#TimeForWar**

 **#GameTime**

 **#SurvivorSeries**

 **#VictoriaIsBack**


	23. Survivor Series Part Two

**Authors Note -This is part two I also have some Colby and Ariel chapters coming up soon. Which means I might be taking a little break from on screen stuff for a couple chapters. But don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this one.**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'On-screen'**_

"Um Alana, Alana can we just get a couple words from you of what just happened out there?" JoJo asked catching up to Alana who was walking slowly down the hall.

Alana stopped and slowly turned to face her JoJo jumped a bit from her glare. "You wanna know what happened?" She asked slowly. "Are you blind? You saw exactly what happened I was this close to winning and a washed up has been interfered. If it was any other night I probably would be a bit more chilled out but this match was important to me, me! And Victoria stole that from me that's what happened."

"How are you going to approach Victoria about this?" JoJo asked

"Approach her?" Alana chuckled. "Oh, no you don't screw me over and not have an answer as to why that and a written out will. I will get my answers from Victoria tomorrow even if I have to beat them out of her. Now JoJo if you value that pretty face of yours I would get far away from me right now, go." Alana pointed in the opposite direction not waisting any time JoJo quickly left as Alana sighed. "I'm calm perfectly calm, perfectly calm, I'm not upset in the slightest!" Alana drove her fist into the hard box caving it in she quickly threw it down the hall letting out a scream. "Victoria is a dead woman! How dare she screw me! Nobody screws with Alana McMahon damnit nobody!"

Taking a table she flipped it over with the equipment on it before smashing they keyboard against the wall as workers and more backed away keeping their distance.

"I promise that bitch will pay, there will be hell to pay!" Alana shouted whipping her face. "That win meant everything to me! And she took it from me!"

Breaking down Alana fell to her knees and started crying and sniffling the camera showed Stephanie who walked over she kneeled next to Alana hugging her. She rocked her back and forth rubbing her daughters head trying to get her to calm down as she was still crying.

"It's gonna be okay Alana it's gonna be fine." Stephanie assured.

"It's not fair mommy it's just not fair." Alana cried in her shoulder.

"I know and you will get them back you will get them all back I promise." Stephanie rubbed her back. "Your loss will just make you stronger trust me loss are or not me and your dad are still proud of you."

"You are?" Alana asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Of course we are always will be even if you win or loose we still love you Lanie."

"I love you guys to." Alana sniffles.

"We know." Stephanie smiled. "We know."

 _Fan Tweets -_

 _Aww we actually seen a sweet side of Stephanie #SurvivorSeries_

 _I remember when Stephanie use to kirk out backstage like mother like daughter #SurvivorSeries_

 _Alana is beyond ticked off she gets stronger when angry #SurvivorSeries_

 _Beautiful mother daughter moment #SurvivorSeries_

 _Stephanie comforting her daughter was actually...cute #SurvivorSeries_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - I don't know where you are Victoria but we will see each other soon and I promise I won't be coming to talk I WANT MY ANSWERS #OrElse #YourADeadWoman_

* * *

 ** _Backstage 'Off screen'_**

Ariel had on her hoodie as her The Bella's, Renee, and Foxy were backstage talking she had her snapback on backwards.

"Look at you Champ, how does it feel?" Ariel nudged her.

"Feels good but seriously you and Paige match was awesome I was shocked when Victoria came out like everybody was shocked." Nicole said.

"Yup we kept her secret from people backstage and the fans thought it be more shocking speaking of my new enemy here she is now." Ariel said.

Lisa walked over she smiled hugging Ariel. "Awesome stuff out there kid you sold the hell out my move."

Ariel chuckled as they pulled away. "Couldn't have did it without you I'm glad were gonna be feuding so in other words I look forward to hating you."

"I look forward to hating you to." Lisa laughed. "Well I will see you all tomorrow nice meeting you Ariel."

"You to." She waved.

Alicia shook her head. "You two feuding is gonna get dangerous back here."

Ariel shrugged. "Means more ratings but seriously who doesn't love diva backstage fights."

"They actually are pretty fun." Brie agreed.

Paige walked over her and Ariel laughed hugging each other. "We did it out there baby."

"Heck yeah and you definitely sold that move." Ariel pointed.

"Which one?" Paige asked sipping her water.

"All of them." Ariel said, they high fived each other making the other girls laugh.

"Ariel." A voice called out she turned to see Colby down the hall waiting. "Were up."

"K, be right there!" She called back.

"Hey, Seth." The girls waved as Ariel playfully rolled her eyes.

Smiling he waved. "Hey, girls and congratulations Nikki."

"Thank you!" Nicole waved.

Ariel looked back to Paige taking a deep breath she rested her hand on Paige shoulder. "Well Krumpet our feud has come to an end but it was good while it lasted...I'm gonna miss you." She sniffled.

Paige nodded. "You gotta be strong."

"I know, it's just so soon you know." Ariel sighed. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"It has to be done but just know we will meet again." Paige hugged her. "It's time for both of us to move on."

"Yeah, take care of yourself you freak." Ariel said.

"And you be brave you spoiled rich brat." Paige nodded as they pulled away.

"It's so hard to say goodbye." Ariel turned as her and Paige walked in opposite directions.

"You two are so strange." Renee said as her and Paige both burst out laughing.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Watching the last match of the night Alana had her hood on with her arms crossed as she leaned back against the commentary table. She had a mean look to her as her parents were watching the main event from ringside.

"I never seen Alana so quite, thinks she is still upset about loosing to Paige and Tara returning?" Cole asked.

Hearing this Alana slowly turned her head around to the side to glare at him making them all draw back. "I'm gonna go on and say yes." King said.

"I think she was trying to forget about it until you said something Michael." JBL said as Alana turned back to watch the match.

Henry and Big Show start things off until Henry runs into the WMD by Show who covers him. "One! Two! Three!" The crowd cheered as Team Authority looked on shocked.

"What!" JBL shouted.

"Team Authority is now down a man." Cole said.

"Mark Henry has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

Harper distracts Show as Rollins runs in, but Show nails him with a big overhand chop Seth recovers and goes to the top rope. But Show catches him on the way down with another big overhand chop, sending Seth to the outside. Alana walked over to check on him with J&J while Kane tags in and decides to take on Big Show.

Show with a headbutt on Kane and starts to take control on him before tagging Cena in who continues the attack on Kane. Kane hits Cena with a throat thrust before he tags Harper in while Rowan tags in as well the crowd starts to chant for Rowan. After getting himself together Seth gets back up and tags himself in but Rowan quickly goes to work on Seth by sending him into the turnbuckles.

Seeing her mother start to look nervous Alana hooked her arm with her's while Rowan tags in Ryback next. Soon Rusev got tagged in as him and Ryback went back and forth he bounces off the ropes but Ryback catches him with a spinebuster as the crowd chants 'Feed Me More.' Ryback nails Rusev with the Meathook and calls for the end and lifts him up but Rusev slips out of Shellshock and Kane nails him with a big boot. Everyone begins brawling with one another making the ref soon loose control with trying to keep an eye on everything and breaking it up.

"Well we expected all hell to break loose during this match." King said.

Alana moved from her mother seeing an advantage she jumped up on the apron. "What is Alana doing?" Cole asked as Ryback spotted her he marched over to her, Alana took her right leg hitting him with a high kick to the side of his head stunning him back. "Alana with a roadhouse kick!"

As she jumped down Ryback stumbled back Rusev yelled before hitting Ryback with one of his running superkicks and covered him. "One! Two! Three!"

"Ryback has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

"Ryback has been eliminated thanks to Alana." Cole says.

"Never underestimate her." JBL warned.

Cena glared over at Alana who smirked winking at him. "Payback." She sung walking back over near her parents.

"That's my girl." Triple H chuckled pulling her in a side hug as they continued watching.

The match continued back and forth as it was Ziggler and Rusev going back and forth with each other. Ziggler comes back to Rusev with a Jawbreaker and a Leaping DDT and covers him.

"One! Tw-" Harper runs in and breaks up the pin.

Cena ran in grabbing Harper giving him an AA, Kane comes in and gives a Chokeslam to Cena, Big Show grabs Kane and gives him a Chokeslam. Seth runs in hitting Big Show with a springboard knee strike taking him out, Rowan grabs Seth for a powerbomb Seth slips out of it but Rowan backdrops him over the ropes and to the outside onto everyone. Rusev hits a spinning heel kick to Rowan sending him out as Ziggler goes for the Fame-Asser on Rusev but Rusev catches him.

Taking Ziggler he powerbombed him onto everyone on the outside taking everybody out. "Rusev powerbombed Ziggler on to everyone taking them down and out!" Cole exclaimed.

Rusev gets out the ring and removes the monitors off the announce table and places Ziggler on it he then climbs on the other announce table and looks down at Ziggler.

"What is Rusev doing?" King asked.

"No, no Rusev don't!" Cole exclaims as Rusev leaps off but Ziggler moves letting Rusev go through the announce table. "Oh my God! Rusev through the table! Dolph saw it coming."

"Good lord." JBL said.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ The crowd chanted.

Alana and her parents looked on shocked as Rusev looked down and out Jamie and Joey was trying to get Rusev up as Ziggler was crawling back to the ring he managed to get in at 9 Rusev tried but couldn't.

"Rusev has been eliminated." Lillian announced as the crowd cheered.

Alana palmed her face. "This is gonna be a long match."

"Guys it is now four on three if I was The Authority I would start getting nervous." Cole said.

"Shut-up Cole!" Alana snapped.

"Yeah, Michael." JBL agreed. "The match isn't over yet I still have faith in The Authority."

As the match continued it was now Rowan going up against Harper, Rowan throws him into the corner and hits an avalanche. Followed by a series of headbutts Rowan knocked Kane off the apron, then Seth who fell on Alana who let out a scream as they both landed on the floor.

"Kane knocked off and Seth well he fell on his own girlfriend." Cole said.

"I think she was trying to catch him." JBL says.

"Yeah, because her screaming before he fell on her shows that." King snorts.

Seth groaned rubbing his head. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Yeah," Alana muffled still face first on the ground. "That's exactly what I was doing."

As Seth got back up on the apron J&J helped up Alana, Rowan hit Harper with a spin kick, stunning him Kane grabs him for a Chokeslam but he blocks it pushing him away. This allowed Seth to hit him with a springboard knee strike turning around Harper nailed Rowan with a hard discuss clothesline and covered him.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"Yes!" Stephanie clapped.

"Rowan has been eliminated!" King exclaimed.

"Now it's three on three." JBL said happily.

Cena was now involved in the match going up against Seth as the two battled it out back and forth John did the 'You can't see me' to Alana before hitting the five knuckle shuffle on Seth. She glared at him as he lifted Seth up for the AA turning around he was quickly knocked out by Big Show.

"What the hell!" Cole exclaimed. "You gotta be joking."

Alana smirked as Seth quickly covered Cena. "One! Two! Three!"

"John Cena has been eliminated." Lillian announced.

Big Show walks over shocking everybody once he shook Triple H's hand. "Yes! Hahaha how does that one feel Johnny boy!" Alana yelled to an unconscious Cena. "Wait you can't hear me because you got knocked the hell out!"

"Alana sure knows how to rub a loss in." Jamie said to Joey who nodded in agreement.

"What is Big Show thinking!?" King exclaimed.

"He's thinking about his job and his career that's what he's doing." JBL retorted.

"You rock Show!" Alana pointed with a smile he high fived her before leaving the ring, going up the ramp and getting counted out.

"Guys, Ziggler is the only man left." Cole said.

Stephanie and Alana laughed at Cena who finally came to and had to leave as The Authority started going to work on Ziggler. He was the only one left but still wasn't going down without a fight as he was up against Kane, hitting a Superkick on him he grabbed him and hit a Zig-Zag on Kane before covering him.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"Ziggler eliminated Kane! He's still got fight left in him!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's still 2 on 1 the odds are still in The Authority's favor." JBL pointed out.

"How does he do that." Alana gritted out glaring at Ziggler.

Harper was now in he wipes out Ziggler with a clothesline picking him up he hits him with a Big Rig powerbomb and covers him.

"One! Two! Thr-" Ziggler kicked out as the crowd roared in cheers everybody else was shocked along with Harper who couldn't believe it. The crowd starts chanting for Ziggler, Harper starts to argue with the ref until Ziggler grabs him and rolls him up.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted.

"You gotta be joking!" JBL shouted in disbelief.

"Ziggler eliminated Harper it is now fair game one on one Ziggler vs Rollins and The Authority can not believe it." Cole says.

"Luke Harper has been eliminated." Lillian announced

The Authority was still in shock J&J was trying to snap Alana out of it as she was still shocked. Everybody watched in anticipation as the match between Ziggler and Rollins started going back and forth.

Ziggler hits a Leaping DDT on Seth. "One! Tw-" Seth kicked out making Alana sigh in relief.

Seth grabs Ziggler and hits a Buckle Bomb on Ziggler and quickly covered him. "One! Two! Thre-" The crowd cheered as Dolph stayed in it Seth banged on the mat in anger.

"Dolph staying in this and Rollins starting to get upset." Cole says.

"I never seen The Authority look so worried." King said.

Seth heads up to the top rope but Ziggler runs up with him as the two started fighting Seth knocks Ziggler back down. Jumping off Seth goes for the knee strike but Ziggler avoids it and connects with the Fame-Asser and quickly covers him.

"Ziggler with the Fame-Asser! He may have it!" Cole exclaimed.

"One!"

"Seth kick out!" Alana shouted banging on the apron. "Please!"

"Two!"

"Thr-" Seth gets the shoulder up at the last second.

"Rollins kicks out!" King exclaims as Alana sighs out of relief her father looked ready to have a heart attack along with Stephanie.

"Triple H and Alana looked like their hearts were about to stop." Cole said.

Seth tries to recover not noticing Ziggler behind him ready to make another move that was until Jamie and Joey jumped on the apron. Ziggler knocked them off running he nailed Seth with a Zig-Zag out of nowhere and covers him.

"Zig-Zag to Rollins this is all over!" Cole exclaimed

"One! Two! Thre-"

The ref was cut off by Triple H pulling him out of the ring. "Oh come on!" King shouted.

"Alana!" Triple H called for her Alana walked over, she spun hitting him with a spinning Roadhouse kick.

"The ref is out! Alana with that spinning Roadhouse kick I mean this isn't right." Cole shakes his head as the crowd booed what was taking place.

"Yes it is this is their jobs her parents jobs you better believe she is gonna be involved." JBL defended.

"But this isn't the way to win JBL." King said.

Mercury & Noble attack Ziggler in the ring while Alana slides in and checks on Seth who looked completely out of it. Ziggler fends off the attack and sends Mercury into Noble, who knocks Stephanie off the apron. Alana quickly looked up but saw her mother fall into Triple H he caught her and they both fell to the floor making the crowd cheer.

"Ziggler threw J&J into Stephanie making her fall onto her husband Triple H." Cole says.

Ziggler hits Jamie and Joey with Superkicks knocking them out he turned around as he was now face to face with Alana who glared at him which he returned it.

 _'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_

"Ziggler and Alana aren't really going to do this, are they?" King questioned.

The crowd cheered when Alana took off her jacket throwing it out of the ring. "I think so King!" Cole said excitedly.

"That girl backs down from no fight." JBL said.

Ziggler chuckled until Alana jumped on him both of them started throwing punches at each other he pushed her off. She ran to the ropes, bouncing off Ziggler went to hit a Superkick on her but was shocked when Alana dropped to her knees sliding under it completely.

"Now that's a matrix!" JBL exclaimed as she rolled out the ring to check on Stephanie.

Ziggler was shook up allowing Seth to take advantage he grabbed Ziggler hitting him with another Buckle Bomb he goes for a Curb Stomp. Ziggler avoids it and quickly nails Seth with another Zig Zag another referee runs in the ring for the count.

"One! Two! Thr-" Triple gets involved again the crowd booed as he nailed another referee and threw him out the ring.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cole exclaimed. "Triple H nailing another referee!"

He starts giving right hands to Ziggler followed by a clothesline he then hits him with a Pedigree and puts a fallen Seth on top. Triple H calls down another ref and here comes referee Scott Armstrong who slides inside the ring as Alana gets in the ring next to her dad.

"One! Two! Th-"

The count was cut off as the sound of a crow was heard through the arena the lights shut off soon on the jumbo tron it showed the face of Sting. His theme song hit the crowd was on their feet as Sting walked out the whole arena roared in cheers seeing him in WWE for the first time ever.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S STING!" Cole exclaims. "The Vigilante's here! The icon of WCW!"

"I can't believe it!" King shouts.

"Neither can I, but what is Sting doing out here!?" JBL questioned.

Alana was to shocked to move while Sting made his way down to the ring keeping his eye on both Triple H and Alana as they stared at him. She felt a chill run down her spine as he got in the ring and stared them down his presence alone scared her but his stare made it worse. Her feet felt glued to the ground as her father and Sting had a stare down with each other the crowd cheered this stare down on.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd chanted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Triple H spoke to Sting who just continued to stare. "I'm talking to you!"

Having enough Triple H takes a swing but Sting stops him with a gut kick he put him in position and nails him with a Scorpion Death Drop.

"Sting with the Scorpion Death Drop to Triple H!" Cole exclaims.

Alana watched as Sting put a out of it Ziggler on top of Seth she shakes her head and quickly crawls over to move them until a foot blocked her path. The crowd cheered as she took a deep breath she looked up to see Sting staring down at her she slowly stood up putting some space between them. She stared at Sting who looked back at her curiously before pointing out the ring getting the hint Alana saw he wanted her to just turn around and walk away from this, she nodded.

Turning around Alana went to leave out of nowhere she went to hit him with a Superkick but was shocked when he grabbed her leg.

"Sting caught Alana's foot!" King exclaims.

"Oh no." JBL said.

"Bad move Alana." Sting finally spoke with a shake of his head.

Alana hoped on one leg wide eyed shaking her head. "Don't...you'll regret this."

Sting just shrugged grabbing her putting her in position he hit her with the Scorpion Death Drop.

"Scorpion Death Drop to Alana! Sting just dropped the boss and his daughter." Cole said.

"Alana is out." King says as she was laid out face first on the mat.

Sting leaves the ring and heads up the ramp as the original referee comes in holding his head and slowly starts to count. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref signaled for the bell as Dolph music hits and the crowd cheers for Ziggler.

"Ziggler with the assist from Sting did it!" Cole exclaimed. "The Authority is out of power!"

"Ziggler is the soul survivor he overcame the odds and now The Authority well they are out of jobs." King said.

"If it wasn't for that painted up goof Sting who had no business out here this place is gonna be complete chaos without The Authority!" JBL shouts outraged.

"Your winner of this match Team Cena!" Lillian announced as Dolph celebrated.

Ziggler celebrates his team's win as John Cena comes out on the rampway and embraces Ziggler raising his hand getting a loud pop. On the floor the doctors were looking over an unconscious Seth and Alana who were completely out and weren't moving.

"The Authority is out of power, what does this mean for RAW?" King asks.

"It means complete chaos that's what King!" JBL snaps.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That Matrix Alana did was slick! #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _The Authority are out of power! #YES Alana would be freaking out if she wasn't out cold #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _Sting really Scorpion Death Dropped Alana! #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _I can't believe STING is the WWE and he helped Ziggler win #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _Alana vs Ziggler wouldn't be bad match to watch #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _The Authority is out of power Sting screwed them out of their jobs my guess somebody hasn't forgot about WCW #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _First Tara screws Alana then Sting screws Triple H and Stephanie I'm just totally blown away tonight #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _Two debuts in one night now that's a PPV #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _Raw is definitely gonna be awesome hopefully Alana and Seth will be awake by then #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _First loosing to Paige now having her parents outed from power ohh Alana is gonna loose it...when she wakes up #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _Yay Ziggler! I knew he could do it #TeamCenavsTeamAuthority_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - How? Just how? #Stunned #Literally_

* * *

 **That was part two, after I do this Raw and Smackdown chapter then I will be taking a small break from on-screen time with Seth and Alana and focus on Colby and Ariel for a bit giving them a couple chapters of their own. Hopefully people will get to see a different side to them like you want I'm gonna try and make them as interesting as I can anyway until next time!**

 **#OrElse**

 **#YourADeadWoman**

 **#TeamCenavsTheAuthority**

 **#Stunned**

 **#Literally**


	24. A RAW With Chaos

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys the story finally made it to 140 reviews thanks to all of you! But anyway after this chapter and I'm doing a Smackdown/Inbox A Diva & Superstar chapter. Then it will be on to the Colby/Ariel chapters since I think it wouldn't be bad to take a break from on-screen. I kinda think I deserve a little break lol but enough of my rambling Happy New Year, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'In the ring'**_ '

Triple H and Stephanie was addressing the WWE universe. "You know we stand before you all not as losers but as leaders and winners. At the end of the day we still have our corporate responsibilities we may no longer have influence on the lives of the WWE superstars and divas. But we still have each other and of course we still have Alana who still works here." Stephanie said as Triple H whispered something to her she starts to cry a little bit. "I really hope you all treat my daughter fairly and that you all enjoy Thanksgiving with your families."

Triple H put his arm around her rubbing her shoulders. "Your loving this aren't you?" He asked the crowd as they cheered in response. "You love to see my family humbled and humiliated, don't you?" The crowd start to chant "YES!" in response. "You are all a bunch of bullies but go and cheer that we are out of power like I said before be careful what you wish for. See I know for a fact that there is nobody here that can handle the power we live in a world, a universe governed by the laws of finance and commerce. Supply and demand something you all know nothing about and in order to ensure that those things get met you need a leader that makes decisions based on what's best for business. Not on what's popular, but who will make those decisions now? Will it be John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, or Sting?"

The crowd gave a loud pop mixed reaction when Alana paced out from backstage and down the ramp. Her hair was in a long fish scale braid to the side as she had on her normal ring attire.

Alana slid in the ring hugging Stephanie's legs crying not wanting to let go. "Please don't leave me here! I can't do this without you guys!"

"Sshhh, Alana it's gonna be okay." Stephanie hugged her. "You can do this remember you still have Seth."

"But nobody can replace you two!" Alana shook her head.

"Aw honey I know, I know." She rubbed her back.

"So this is what you people like to see, my family broken huh?" Triple H asked as they cheered. "Yeah, congratulations I wonder what you will do on a Monday night when RAW no longer exists. I will tell you, you will sit on the couch with memories of your pathetic days and personal failures. But go on cheer were going to leave now but mark my words you will beg for The Authority to come back." He said sternly before helping his daughter up to her feet. "Come on Lanie get up."

Daniel Bryan's theme hit Triple H glared as he walked out to a huge pop with a grin on his face.

"Here is one man who I bet is enjoying this." Cole said as Daniel chanted 'YES!' while making his way to the ring. "You know this has to feel good for Daniel Bryan after all the stuff The Authority has put him through."

"This is just disrespectful Daniel Bryan and the WWE universe should be ashamed for treating them this way." JBL said while Daniel chanted 'YES!' in their face. "Down right rude."

Cole and King laughed at this while Triple H took a step near Bryan he put his hands up in defense with a playful smile and grabbed a mic. Alana just continued to hug her father not as he had an arm wrapped around her hugging her and holding Stephanie's hand.

The 'YES!' chant kept going as Daniels theme died down. "It feels good to be in the ring and just in case you may not know John Cena got to pick someone to run RAW tonight. And well out of all the people he could have picked he decided to pick...well me." Daniel smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers The Authority started to leave the ring until he stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah see your parents can leave but Alana you shouldn't really be going anywhere considering your match is up."

Alana let her parents leave as she slowly turned around to face Daniel she grabbed a mic. "Oh yeah? Who's it against Daniel hmm are you gonna get your revenge by putting me in a unfair match? What is it three on one or the whole Diva's locker room?"

Daniel shook his head. "Now as fun as that sounds Alana, and trust me it does but believe it or not I don't hold grudges against you or your family I'm actually a fair guy. Besides you done nothing wrong to me your just the daughter of the people who did that's all nothing to major. So just to show you I'm a fair guy, tonight I will give you a chance to redeem yourself and make up for your loss."

"Watch it Bryan." Alana said darkly, while glaring at him.

He put a hand up in defense. "Easy, see to make up your loss I'm gonna let you go one on one against the woman who pinned you last night and that's...Paige."

The crowd cheered as Alana started shaking her head. "No."

"Yes." Daniel nodded.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Alana screamed as the crowd kept chanting 'YES!' Daniel couldn't help but laugh at how mad she was getting, she looked at the crowd. "Shut the hell up!"

"Is this a bad time to tell you that your match is next?" Daniel asked as she snapped her head over to him glaring.

"You-" Alana pointed about to say something until Paige theme hit.

Paige walked out to a loud pop with a smile planted on her face as she skipped side ways down the ramp.

"Well we know Paige is loving this right now." King said.

"She should Alana's source which is The Authority is now gone not to mention she pinned Alana last night to." Cole agreed.

"No Paige won because Victoria stuck her nose in Alana's business and attacked her for no reason she doesn't work here just like that painted goof Sting." JBL ranted.

"Well, Victoria will have a chance to explain herself tonight." Cole said.

"Good." JBL nodded as Paige did her scream on the ropes before getting inside. "Then she can explain why she ruined such a great match last night."

The ref got in the ring Alana took her hoodie off glaring at Paige who continued smiling at her, the ref sounded off the bell.

Alana and Paige quickly locked up, she over powered her into the corner the ref counted for both girls to let go they slowly backed up. Paige slapped Alana hard across the face the crowd oohed, Alana felt her face as Paige ran to her, wrapping her in a bear hug Alana gave her a quick suplex. She jumped on top of her and started punching Paige while she let out a loud scream.

Getting to her feet she threw Paige shoulder first into the ring post, walking over she grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her down backwards on the mat. She stepped on Paige hair and lifted her arms up making her scream out in pain as the ref started counting.

"Alana trying to rip the hair out of Paige." Cole said, she let go when the ref counted four.

"People are forgetting that just because The Authority is gone doesn't mean Alana still isn't dangerous." JBL said.

Alana threw Paige out the ring on to the floor before sliding out herself ignoring the ref counting she grabbed Paige and rammed her into the barricade. A small wicked smile spread across her face as she threw her over by the announce table.

"The ref is at six but I don't think Alana cares anymore!" Cole shouted.

"No she just wants to take her anger out and Paige is the only person she can do that to." King says. "Alana is just angry."

"Her family was embarrassed last night of course she is angry!" JBL said.

Going over to the time keepers area Alana brought out a chair getting a mixed reaction for this she walked over standing behind Paige who was getting up. Alana raised the chair the ref pointed at her warning her not to do it as if not hearing him she whacked Paige on the back with it anyway.

"And that's gonna call for the bell but that sick smile on her face shows Alana doesn't care about the match ending in disqualification." Cole said. "No, no-Alana again with the chair across the back of Paige!"

Alana held her arms up as the crowd booed. "You all wanted to cheer so much huh! Cheer now, cheer now!" She shouted before throwing the chair down she cleared off the announce table throwing everything off. Dragging Paige on top of it she put her between her legs getting ready for a Pedigree.

"No Alana don't do this!" King exclaimed.

"Somebody's gotta stop this, Alana has snapped!" Cole shouts.

Victoria's theme hit as the arena erupted in cheers Alana dropped Paige on the table.

"Look who showed up." JBL said.

"Victoria is here!" King says as she threw her jacket off once she got on the stage. "I think she's ready for a fight."

"And Alana looks ready to give her one, wait a minute Alana is running towards Victoria!" Cole exclaimed.

"Get ready for a brawl!" JBL shouted.

The crowd cheered as Alana ran around the ring while Victoria walked down the ramp both women collided trading punches back and forth. They ended up on the ramp floor still exchanging blow after blow on each other the refs came down to pull them apart making the crowd boo.

Alana was still kicking as they pulled both of them away from each other they took Victoria on the lower part off the ramp on the left side of the stage. Taking her feet Alana kneed one of the refs before breaking away from them and ran after Victoria. She jumped off the stage on to all the refs and Victoria taking them all down as her and Victoria started throwing punches again.

"This is just crazy! Alana jumped off the stage taking down the refs that were holding Victoria and both women still are fighting! Cole exclaimed.

"Both women are know strangers when it comes to brawling." King reminded them.

 _'This is awesome!'_ Started being chanted around the arena.

Victoria slammed Alana face first against the led lights the crowd cheered as she threw her backstage. The camera followed the two Victoria was about to throw her into a work crate but Alana reversed it. Holding her stomach Victoria fell to one knee as Alana recovered standing up to her full height.

"You ruined my life." Alana huffed out. "Why can't you stay out my business, you crazy bitch!" Alana yelled spearing her through the round tables that were sit up for catering.

Alana got up and went to grab her until Victoria knocked her back with a right hook before tackling her to the floor and started punching away on her. Refs and security came and started pulling both girls away from each other again yelling at them to let go. They pulled Alana down the opposite way Victoria got loose and ran after her the crowd cheered as she jumped on Alana.

"What is it gonna take to get these two separated?" Cole questioned.

"Haven't seen something like this between Diva's in a while look how many refs and security is needed for two women." King said.

Security was separating them again and eventually got them apart. "Nobody screws me over! This ain't over I want my answers damnit!" Alana yelled.

"You get them when I feel like telling you!" Victoria shouted back as they dragged her down the opposite corridor.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That's how you start off #RAW_

 _Alana literally jumped off the stage to get Victoria...talk about determined #RAW_

 _Victoria still got it when it comes to brawling but may got her match with Alana #RAW_

 _These two in a ring is gonna be crazy #RAW_

 _Victoria vs Alana screams chaos #RAW_

 _Who doesn't love it when the Diva's get dangerous? #RAW_

 _A diva brawl to start off #RAW YES!_

 _Lol Alana is pissed off #RAW_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Alana was throwing stuff around in the back as she paced back and forth pulling at her hair with both hands, screaming and kicking stuff over.

"Alana just calm down." One ref said.

Grabbing him by the shirt she threw him into some boxes. "I'm perfectly calm!" She yelled as the crowd laughed. "Who let that witch back in my arena!"

"Um you invited her." One security guy said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Alana kicked him back before hurling something at the wall again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" They camera showed Seth coming into view stopping her from throwing something else. "All of you out of here I got this." He said sternly they wasted no time leaving the two of them. "And you gotta calm down like seriously, come on look at me for a second."

Alana's chest was heaving in and out as some strands loose from her braid fell in her face, she slowly looked up at Seth with a frown. "What?"

"Were gonna get them back." Was all he said as he looked at her with a serious gaze she stared at him her bottom lip trembled slightly. Alana started crying he just hugged her letting her cry while rubbing her back. "Don't let them get you like this were stronger then that as long as we stick together. I promise you Cena is gonna get everything he has coming to him."

"Cena is so stupid, I hate him so much." Alana stomped still crying in his shoulder.

"Me to sweetheart me to." He kissed her head. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She was about to take a step until he lifted her up bridal style taking her away from the area.

 ** _Later Backstage_**

Alana was sitting in Seth's locker room with him was he was on his phone with a pissed off look. Since the WWE universe was picking his partners for his match against Cena and Dolph.

She had on one of his SR hoodies with her hair now brushed out as it was a bit wavy from it being in a braid. "Let me understand this they get to choose your partners for tonight. And you either get Mark Henry and Kane or Mark Henry and Luke or Jamie and Joey?"

"Yeah." Seth answered still texting.

Alana patted his back. "I hate to say this...but baby your screwed."

The crowd laughed at the look Seth was giving her. "Thanks."

Jamie and Joey walked in. "Seth listen me and Joey are ready for tonight no matter how the votes come in. I was thinking we could be like Shield 2.0 Joey is Roman and I'm just a better Dean Ambrose."

Alana snorted out a small laugh as Seth shook his head. "Hey, hey!" He took a deep breath. "Look alright no offence but you guys aren't really built for the ring, okay?"

"Actually..." Alana started to say.

"Don't." Seth stopped her making her put her hands up in defense.

Dolph Ziggler cleared his throat the camera showed him as he received a loud pop Alana and Seth both glared as he grinned at them.

"Hey Jamie, Joey look Seth may not believe in you guys but I do." Dolph pointed to himself.

"Oh give me a break." Alana rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously I do which is why I asked all four million of my twitter followers to vote for you guys on the app." Dolph patted Joey's shoulder. "See you out there."

Alana eyes widen as Seth slowly closed his hand into a fist and lightly banged his forehead.

"We got this." Jamie high fived Joey excitedly.

Seth continued hitting his forehead while Alana sighed putting her hand over his forehead so he was hitting her hand instead. "Things just can't get any worse." She shook her head.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Alana and Seth are so cute lol #RAW_

 _Shield 2.0 really Jamie? #RAW_

 _Seth is so screwed #RAW_

 _Things are just not going well for the power couple tonight #RAW_

 _Those two are really my favorite couple #RAW_

 _Even Alana knows Seth is screwed tonight #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - I want my answers Victoria and I promise you I will get them I don't care if we have to fight every night until I do #NotOver #WickedWitch_

 _Alana Tweets - My parents may be gone but one Power Couple is still standing I promise you we will get the last laugh #WereStillHere #RevengeIsComing_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Alana stood ringside holding Seth briefcase and watching the match she shook her head seeing J&J as Seth partners for the match. The two of them won by a landslide they had 93% of the votes which really didn't sit to well with Seth as he had a ticked off expression.

"Their not doing to bad yah know." Alana said as she was by Seth who was on the apron he just scoffed.

Noble was getting the better of Cena with forearms and stomps he chokes him in the corner before Cena sidesteps a shoulder thrust. Alana winced as he hit the ring post shoulder first, Cena tagged in Dolph Ziggler who hits a pair of clotheslines before hitting a splash in the corner.

"Ziggler is on fire out there!' Cole exclaimed.

Ziggler then hits a neckbreaker on him before dropping an elbow to Noble before hitting him with a DDT and went for the pin. "One! Tw-" Mercury jumped in breaking up the pin.

Seth clotheslines Ziggler as the referee's back was turned he tags himself in once the ref was looking and began stomping away at Ziggler. He threw a couple punches at Ziggler before throwing him out of the ring by Alana who backed up. Mercury grabs Ziggler and sends him into the barricade as the referee is again distracted by Seth. Mercury jumped back on the apron as Seth gets out the ring and drops him on the apron before putting Ziggler back in the ring.

"Rollins, Mercury, and Noble aren't doing so bad as a team." Cole pointed out.

"I know but I'm just glad to see Alana calm again because earlier she just snapped." King says.

"Maybe because her family got screwed over by two people who don't even work here then find out Daniel Bryan is running Raw I snap to." JBL retorted.

The match continued back and forth as it was now Noble and Cena going against each other. Cena ducks a clothesline and hits a pair of shoulder tackles and a back suplex powerbomb on Noble.

"Come on Jamie!" Alana banged on the mat. "You got this! I know you got this!...they so don't got this." She shook her head.

Cena scared Seth off the apron making him jump down by Alana, Cena hits Mercury with the Five Knuckle Shuffle and sent him into Jamie. Seth got pulled in the ring and was now caught between Cena and Ziggler but J&J jumped on the two of them. Alana grabbed Seth leg and pulled him out the ring and by the ramp with her. Noble and Mercury attack Ziggler and Cena in the corners and go to pull them out but Cena and Ziggler whips them into one another.

Ziggler hits Noble with a Zig-Zag as Cena hits Mercury with an AA both men covering them.

"A double pin." Cole said amused.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted as the bell sounded off and Cena's theme hit.

"Your winners of this match, Dolph Ziggler and John Cena!" Lilian announced.

Alana quickly went to check on J&J as Seth stayed by the ramp pointing and talking trash to Ziggler and Cena. The crowd cheers as Daniel Bryan runs down the ramp and throw Seth back into the ring. Ziggler hits Seth with a superkick, he stumbles into an AA from Cena.

Having enough Alana got on the apron. "Seriously Daniel!" She shouted as all three men slowly looked at her with smirks Alana shook her head wide eyed slowly getting down.

Alana backed up the ramp shaking her head at them the crowd cheered seeing something. "Uh oh look it, look it! It's Victoria!"

Victoria grabbed Alana ignoring her screams and threw her back into the ring Alana quickly got up glaring at her she smirked waving at her.

"You are a dead woman!" Alana shouted as Victoria just plainly pointed behind her.

Looking confused Alana turned around right into a Superkick from Ziggler. "Dolph just Superkicked Alana!" King exclaims.

"And Cena gonna follow up." Cole said as she stumbled forward Cena picked her up and hit her with an AA on top of Seth. "AA to Alana and right on top of Rollins!"

"That has gotta hurt and see once again Victoria sticking her nose in Alana's business! This is complete chaos out here!" JBL shouts.

Bryan gets the arena going with a "YES!" chant as the two of them rolled out the ring and fell on the floor next to each other. The three men were celebrating until familiar alert rings sounded off in the arena along with the lights flicking on and off.

Cole stands with a mic. "Ladies and gentleman if I can please have your attention."

"Oh lord." JBL sighed.

"You have got to be joking." King says.

Cole walks over to the RAW GM podium as everyone looks at him confused. "I received a email from the anonymous Raw GM and I quote 'Forgive me for interrupting this joyous celebration but this party is officially over. Next Monday is Cyber Monday which means order and discipline returns to Monday Night RAW."

"The anonymous Raw GM is taking over Raw next Monday?" King questions.

"Where is The Authority when you need them." JBL shook his head.

The alert keeps sounding throughout the arena. "Things have officially just gotten worst." Alana groaned lying on top of Seth who was still recovering to.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I guess Victoria got the last laugh #RAW_

 _The Anonymous Raw GM running #RAW next Monday will definitely be interesting_

 _Tonight is just not Seth and Alana's night lol #RAW_

 _I think Seth took the worst out of Alana's AA #RAW_

 _Things just keep getting better without The Authority #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Damn you Victoria! First a little B+ player troll running Raw now some stupid laptop that doesn't even have a name? Why not just let Adam Rose Bunny run the show next! #Idiots #HatePeople_

* * *

 **That was chapter 24 I'm almost to 30 thanks to all of you since you keep me writing this story. Only one chapter left which is gonna be Smackdown/Inbox A Superstar & Diva before the Colby/Ariel chapters. This will give me a break so I can think of new idea's for the on-screen stuff that will happen. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time! **

**Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#NotOver**

 **#WickedWitch**

 **#WereStillHere**

 **#RevengeIsComing**

 **#Idiots**

 **#HatePeople**


	25. Pipebomb, Inbox Superstars and Diva

**Authors Note - Thanks so much for the reviews guys like I said it means a lot that people are still interested in this story. It sucks that Seth is injured I miss him on Raw & Smackdown but this story makes it feels like he still is there lol. Also to answer a review question I will be doing UpUp DownDown episodes. They look so fun to do and they are funny to watch Seth won to so congratulations to him! But anyway last on screen chapter since I'm taking a small break for a bit.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On-screen'**_

The camera showed Renee backstage holding a mic. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Alana McMahon."

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Alana came into view on the screen. She had on denim jeans, black heels, and a SR shirt on with the sleeves cut off, and her hair was straightened out.

"Hi Renee." Alana nodded.

"Alana this has been a rough past week for you first dealing with your parents being outed from power and also with Victoria-"

Alana held up a hand stopping Renee. "Don't even finish Renee you know what I have had a pretty rough week, haven't I? First my parents get put out of power because of Sting who doesn't even belong here. Then you have Victoria who time here ended a long time ago but for some reason she's back and I'm her target?" She made a confused face. "And why? Well even I don't know because the witch won't tell me but next week on Raw I will find-" Alana stopped looking up seeing somebody, her face scrunched up. "What in the hell do you two want?'

The camera showed The Bella's who received boo's from the crowd, Nikki shook her head. "Wow Alana you seem pretty upset over here, doesn't she Brie?"

"Yeah, she does Nikki." Brie smirked with her sister.

Scratching her head Alana chuckled. "You know what I find crazy? That all of a sudden you two are now acting like the all mighty powerful twins I mean like Nikki wasn't torturing you a week ago. I mean if my sister did half the crap she did to you to me family or not I would be dragging her by her hair up and down this hall."

"That's maybe because your not as strong as us see real women know how to let things go." Nikki said taking a step.

"Real women? Is that what your really going to call yourselves at this point?" They both nodded, Alana sighed. "You know I have never seen such poor excuses for Diva's in my entire life, like you two never cease to amaze me with how pathetic you are and can get. Your whole careers here are a disappointment I accomplished more in my couple months of being here then you two have in your year's of being here."

"The only reason you are really even noticed is because of who your parents are Alana and let's not forget your little boyfriend Seth Rollins." Nikki mocked.

Alana looked at her amused. "Oh you wanna get into that huh?" She laughed shaking her head. "See Nikki the reason for that is my boyfriend actually likes it being known I'm his and loves claiming me. Seth doesn't mind being seen on TV with me but we can't say the same for you though, can we hun bun?" The crowd oohed as Nikki eyes widen along with Brie's. "What? Now did I just hit a nerve?" Alana asked in a mocking tone.

Nikki glared. "You already have Victoria on your case don't make an enemy out of me to Alana."

Alana frowned getting in her face. "No Nikki...it's you that really shouldn't make an enemy out of me." Glaring she started walking away but stopped and came back. "Oh yeah one more thing Brie I forgot to tell you the only thing that's faker than you, is your sister's implants." Alana said with a smirk as they looked at her shocked Renee bit her lip to keep from laughing. "By the way that my dear one's is a pipebomb." Winking Alana walked off leaving both twins upset.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Nikki and Brie might need to go to the trainer's room to recover from what Alana just said #Smackdown_

 _That is why I can't help but love Alana #Smackdown_

 _The girl may be evil but makes good point's #Smackdown_

 _Take notes that's how a Diva is supposed to drop a pipebomb #Smackdown_

 _Alana is dangerous in the ring and on the mic #Smackdown_

 _You can't but hate to love Alana #Smackdown_

 _Now that was a pipebomb #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - Yeah girls take notes because that's how you deliver a promo and pipebomb #SchoolsInSession I hate fake girls and their sisters implants #Fakeness #IHateIt_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Alana was ringside with J&J watching Seth's match against Ryback she had her elbow rested on Joey's shoulder as she looked on.

"Alana definitely in a better mood then from Raw." Tom said.

"She does look good doesn't she that's because you can't keep a strong McMahon down." JBL says.

"Also because it was just announced that Victoria will be going face to face with Alana next week on Raw so looks like she will get her answers." Cole said.

"And she deserves them." JBL agreed.

Seth had Ryback trapped in a side headlock Ryback fights up and tries to throw him off, but he hangs on. Ryback finally slingshots him off the top rope and slams him down he goes to the corner and sets up for a meat hook clothesline. Seth sees this and rolls to the apron to get away but Ryback grabs him and suplexs him into the ring. But Seth lands on his feet Ryback then gives him a big back body drop and goes for a powerbomb, but Seth gets out and hits him with an enzuigiri.

He hits him with a superkick and goes for the cover. "One! Two-" Ryback kicks out.

Seth argues the count before punching away at Ryback he whips him into the corner and goes to splash him but Ryback sidesteps him. Ryback gets him on his shoulders and climbs to the second rope, but Seth slides off. Ryback holds on to the top rope Alana jumps on the apron and distracts the referee as Jamie Noble slaps Ryback's hand. Seth quickly gives Ryback a turnbuckle powerbomb and goes for the cover.

"One! Two! Th-" Ryback kicks out.

Alana banged the mat in annoyance, Seth gets up and bounced off the ropes for a Curb Stomp but Ryback counters with a military press. He picked him up but dropped him to scare J&J off the apron Seth charges at him. But Ryback gives him a back body drop over the top rope and onto Alana as both of them fell on the floor.

"Ryback dropping Rollins onto Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

"Alana always getting fell on." Tom chuckled.

"Man the things I do for love." Alana groaned.

Ryback gets out and throws Seth into the ring he connects with a spinebuster he then hits a meat hook clothesline. "Finish it!" Ryback yelled as he picked Seth up and goes for the Shell Shocked but Kane runs into the ring with a steel chair.

The referee calls for the bell when Kane starts to attack Ryback. "Oh come on! Kane getting involved and now assaulting Ryback." Cole says.

"Yeah, right when Ryback was going for a Shell Shocked!" Tom exclaimed.

Ryback ducks Kane's swing and takes him down with a spinebuster and goes to pick up the steel chair but Seth grabs it before he can use it. Ryback pushes him away he turns around into a hard Superkick from Alana as the crowd booed.

"Alana with the Superkick to Ryback!" Cole exclaims.

"You never turn your back on Alana." JBL said. "Once you do things like that happen to you."

Alana flipped her hair back looking down at Ryback with a glare Seth walked over he gave her the chair. Kane walked over Alana just looked down at Ryback she smirked handing the chair over to Kane.

"All you buddy." Alana patted his back.

"Alana gonna let Kane finish the dirty work." Cole said as Kane took the chair and stalked behind Ryback while J&J got in the ring.

"Let's just watch this one sweetheart." Seth said wrapping her in a hug from behind, he leaned back against the ropes and pushed his hair back.

"You know it's not really that fun unless I'm causing the pain." Alana pouted.

Seth chuckled. "Your so evil."

"I know...aren't I adorable?" Alana smiled up at him.

He shook his head but still kissed her cheek making her giggle he smirked. "Yeah, your adorable."

Kane smacks the chair off the back of Ryback at least nine times before he dropped the chair on the mat. He picked Ryback up by the throat. "Kane with a Chokeslam on the chair to Ryback!" Tom shouted.

"Who is laughing now huh?" Kane yells at Ryback.

"Anger problems much dude?" Alana brow raised as they all stood over Ryback.

Kane did his taunt as fire exploded up from the ring post as his theme hits Alana raised both Seth and Kanes hands as they celebrated.

"You can't keep a good family like The Authority down." JBL says.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Poor Alana is always getting somebody thrown on her #Smackdown_

 _My favorite power couple #Smackdown_

 _Alana kicks are more dangerous when she has on her heels #Smackdown_

 _If you touch Seth nine times out of ten Alana is just waiting to hit you with a Superkick #Smackdown_

 _Alana is just bad A$$ #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - We may go down but we don't stay down Ryback was first to see that Cena and Dolph are next #TeamAuthority #MyFamily_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

"Um excuse me Seth, Alana can we just get a word from all of you?" JoJo asked catching up with the group as they had just came from the match.

"A word? You want a word JoJo?" Seth asked. "The only words you all need to know is that we are always gonna come out on top. No John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback-"

"Or Victoria." Alana added.

"That's right or Victoria will come between us and trust me I will get The Authority back so John Cena and his little team should enjoy this while it last." Seth said sternly. "Now if you don't mind were leaving so I can go spend time with the most beautiful and dangerous Diva back here." He put his arm around Alana pulling her to him.

"Aww you think I'm beautiful?" Alana smiled.

"Now who said I was talking about you?" His brow raised.

Alana yanked him closer to her, glaring at him. "You better be or your future ends tonight."

Seth smirked. "Of course I am no Diva is more dangerous then you, now let's go." Picking her up she squealed out a laugh as he threw her over his shoulder and walked down the corridor.

* * *

 **WWE Inbox** **A Superstar** **&** **Diva**

Alana had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a Chicago Bulls crop top and matching snapback, she wore red and white converse as her hair was in curls.

The camera showed the set and Alana sitting in the chair. "Hi guys!" Alana waved with a smile. "Welcome to Inbox a Superstar or Diva, see Renee was gonna host this episode but her schedule got all janked up. So since I was free I decided to take over for her and host this episode and also who wouldn't wanna see me host a show."

"A-Ah-hem." A voice next to her cleared his throat.

Alana looked to the sky already annoyed, she sighed. "And please welcome against my will my co host for this episode, Dean Ambrose."

The camera showed Dean who was wearing his jeans, black tank and black DA hoodie.

He smirked. "Your co host? No, no if anything your my co host Alana because let's be honest last time I basically was the show."

"No you were not!" Alana put her hand up. "And second I am not your co host I play a backseat to nobody."

"Sure about that?" Dean's brow raised.

"Don't you dare start with me." Alana said sternly, pointing at him he put his hands up in defense. "Can we just introduce our guests please?"

"Fellas first." Dean sat back.

"Thank-" Alana glared when she realized what he said Dean snickered as she shook her head. "You are so childish."

"And your a prissy Diva." Dean shrugged as her jaw dropped. "Anyway here are our guest for this episode."

"Please welcome, R-Truth and Emma." Alana introduced.

"Hi you guys." Emma waved. "Thanks for having me."

"Yeah, thanks for having me on here Deano." Truth nodded. "You got a good looking co host man."

"I know don't I." Dean smiled he tilted his head over at Alana.

She glared slamming her fist on the arm of the chair. "For the last time I am not his freaking co host."

"She got some anger issues." Truth said to Emma who nodded.

"No I-" Alana started to shout but instead took a deep breath. "Can we just start with some questions? Now anyway the first question we have here is, what is your favorite memory from Thanksgiving?"

"Oooh I have so many!" Emma clapped. "There was one time when I made my first Turkey...but I burned it but it was still a win for me."

"Well me and little Jimmy had a big Thanksgiving pot luck, can y'all believe nobody showed up though?" Truth asked.

"Yes...yes I can." Alana nodded. "Alright Ambrose read the next question."

"Thanks co host." He patted her shoulder she let out a low growl at him. "Okay next question, what is your favorite moment in WWE?"

"Aw my favorite one is when Seth kissed me for the first time on Raw it was so cute." Alana smiled.

"I just had lunch and I'm trying to keep it down, thank you." Dean patted her head as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway guys, favorite moment?"

"Mine definitely is when I won my first title just like I'm going to do at TLC." Truth said as all three of them just stared at him.

Alana sighed. "Truth...your not in a title match at TLC."

Truth looked at all them before leaning over by Dean and Alana. "What you talking about Alana?"

"Your not in a title match at TLC I don't even think you are in a match either." Alana said.

"Ohhhh okay." Truth nodded. "I get it, I get it see this one was on me my bad y'all continue with the questions."

Alana shook her head. "Emma, your favorite moment?"

"My favorite moment is when Dean dyed your hair green." Emma laughed along with Truth and Dean as Alana glared at them. "Your reaction was priceless."

"Shutup it is not that funny." Alana snapped at Dean.

"Hey, in my defense your hair was actually supposed to come out orange." Dean said.

"What part of that makes it any better Dean!?" Alana shouted.

"Has anybody told you your cute when your mad?" Dean asked.

"For god sakes." Alana threw her hands in the air.

"Did you two date at one point?" Truth asked.

"No, and hey were asking the questions here." Alana pointed to her and Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Nah we couldn't I'm the bad boy type and Alana is to into sell outs and guys that remind her of Justin Bieber."

"Now that you mention it her and Selena Gomez do kinda look alike." Emma pointed.

"Please stop encouraging him." Alana rubbed her tempples

Another question appeared on the flat screen. "Next question, if you could switch places with anyone or thing what would it be?" Dean asked.

"My cat Mittens!" Truth quickly said with a clap of his hands.

"Aw, you have a cat?" Alana smiled.

"You named it Mittens?" Dean's brows furrowed together.

"Don't judge me man." Truth pointed.

Dean put his hands up in defense. "That's Alana's thing not mine."

"Shut your mouth." She gritted out smiling. "Emma, how about you?"

"I would switch places with Chipy." Emma giggled.

Alana sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret asking but Emma, who exactly is Chipy?"

"Oh he's this imaginary friend I use to have as a kid I always wondered what it would be like to be one." Emma said.

"See I was right I regret asking but let's go on to the next question." Alana sat back. "Do you and Seth ever...role play? What the-who the hell would ask that? Who put that question up there!" Looking next to her she saw Dean trying his best not to laugh her eyes widen as she pointed at him. "You."

Dean burst out laughing. "I couldn't help it alright, but seriously it's just a question answer it."

"I will not because that's not fair Truth and Emma came here to answer questions not me." Alana said nervously.

"We don't mind." Emma shook her head.

"Yeah, do you guys ever do that?" Truth asked.

"Why do you people wanna know these things?" Alana asked before letting out a sigh. "Look we do not do any of that alright no role play so let's move on."

"Really?" Dean's brow raised. "So no blue and white school girl uniform?"

"It's maroon and white actually-damnit!" Alana cursed as Dean started laughing along with Emma and Truth. "Oh grow up all of you." She looked over at Dean who flashed her a toothy grin she shook her head at him. "You're one sick guy."

"Ain't that the truth." Dean smirked.

"Wassup?" Truth asked.

"Huh-oh no Truth I wasn't talking about you." Dean said.

"What? You know another Truth?" He put a hand over his chest hurt.

"No I wasn't talking about you Truth-"

"So your just gonna keep saying it like I'm not even here and I thought we was cool Dean." Truth shook his head.

Dean sighed and looked over at Alana who had an amused look on her face. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Can't say I'm not amused." Alana shrugged.

"Alright Truth next question-"

"You talking to me or the other Truth you know?" He asked.

Dean looked to the sky. "For the last time there is no other Truth that I know about but you besides one of you is enough."

They all looked at him. "That was mean Ambrose." Alana said.

"I know isn't he, see your co host is more nicer." Truth said.

"I am not-oh just forget it." Alana waved it off.

"Welp I gotta go shopping me and little Jimmy got a big Thanksgiving meal planned, see y'all later." Truth waved getting up.

"What the-Truth we aren't done." Dean called out.

Alana shook her head. "I don't think he's coming back so I guess we should end things."

"Actually Alana your supposed to send Holiday greetings before you do." Emma corrected.

Dean chuckled as Alana poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek while she looked at Emma. "Thank you Emma." She said with a fake smile.

"Anyway were gonna end things here don't forget to send in questions so your favorite Superstar or Diva can answer them." Dean said.

"Also from the WWE family to yours we wish you all a happy Thanksgiving weekend with your families." Alana smiled. "Don't forget after your done stuffing your face to sit back and watch WWE Network with the family-"

"Which is only 9.99 a month." Emma added.

"That's it get out of here!" Alana pointed, Emma put her hands up in defense as she got up leaving. "Trying to steal my thunder sister." She shook her head sitting back with a scoff. "Can you believe that?"

"The nerve of people." Dean shrugged. "I still can't believe you guys role play."

"I never admitted to that." Alana pointed.

Dean nodded. "Okay, okay but seriously I didn't know they made school girl outfits in maroon."

"Well yeah it depends were you buy-dang it!" Alana stomped as she stood up. "I'm so out of here."

Dean laughed getting up following her. "Come on you can't blame me for you walking into that again, loosen up princess it's the holidays!"

* * *

 **That was chapter 25 still can't believe that I'm almost to 30 I'm very proud of myself. But anyway I hope people liked this chapter this was the last for on screen the next one's will be Colby/Ariel chapters. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#SchoolsInSession**

 **#Fakness**

 **#IHateIt**

 **#TeamAuthority**

 **#MyFamily**


	26. Thanksgiving 2K14 Pt 1

**Authors Note - Well I saw Total Divas great start to the season and who doesn't love Diva drama let's be honest kinda gave me some ideas. Also Mandy a.k.a Amanda from Tough Enough is joining this season. I personally don't like her so just to give you a heads up her and Ariel won't be best friends or anything. And to answer a question about whether or not I'm doing the Zhara and Seth Twitter Scandal, hehe we will cross that bridge when it comes. A** **nyway like I promised Colby/Ariel chapters hope people enjoy them!**

* * *

"Ooh Colby, how would this couch look?" Ariel walked over to one of the gray colored leather love seats.

He walked over looking at it. "Why gray?"

"It matches my shoes." She pointed down to her gray tennis.

Colby chuckled. "Were not picking that because it matches your shoes no matter how cute that puppy dog look is."

"Damn it." Ariel stomped she had on jean shorts, tennis, a gray v-neck and black blazer her hair was straightened out with her shades rested on top of her head.

They were in a huge furniture warehouse looking at furniture since Colby wanted to change some stuff around in his place.

"I like this one." Colby sat on one couch and stretched out.

Ariel took her shades off her head. "Dude that looks like it belongs in my grandmother Florence house."

"Your grandmother's name is Florence?" Colby's brow raised.

"Last time I talk to her it was." Ariel shrugged sitting on the matching single chair. "Speaking of family are you ready to step into the lion's den in another day? You get to meet the fam." He gave her a look from her using that word she smirked. "I was hanging around Renee yesterday."

"That explains it." Colby shook his head. "But I got this your sisters already love me and it's not like I don't know Vince or your dad."

Ariel nodded. "True but were spending two days with them not to mention all four of my cousin and their other halfs will be there. I think you will like my cousin Lori's husband the most though he's a gammer and football fanatic."

"I like the guy already." Colby smirked holding out his hand. "Now come help your boyfriend up."

"My boyfriend shouldn't have gotten comfortable." Ariel walked over grabbing his arm she tripped falling on him. "Oh my god, you did that on purpose."

He started laughing. "Don't blame me for you not knowing how to walk but in my defense I'm not really complaining."

"Yeah, that's because my privacy was almost near your face." Ariel got up. "I bet your not complaining you pervert."

"The only pervert here is you." Colby got up. "School girl?"

"Shut up!" Ariel hushed him. "I'm still mad you even told Jon about that like the question didn't catch me off guard the information he knew did."

"Hold up you walked into it Jon took a wild guess with the colors I did tell him you dressed up as a nurse one time, remember when I had that ankle injury?" He said as she just playfully glared at him he grinned. "That's my favorite one you know that right?"

"Colby!" Ariel laughed pushing him away. "I swear between you Jon, and Nick make me wanna slap you three to sleep."

He let out a low laugh wrapping an arm around her waist. "We love you to but I love you the most though."

"Better." Ariel pecked his lips. "There is a lot of ugly frigging furniture in here."

Colby snickered. "You are such a Diva come on."

"Hey Nikki is worse then me!" Ariel defended herself after ordering a couple of things that he wanted they headed back to the truck.

Colby got in the drivers seat Ariel got in he heard her curse as she did. "You okay?"

"And I wondered why I have more slow moments then usual." Ariel rubbed her head before laughing. "That really f*cking hurt."

"You have a big hard head so I can only imagine." Colby smirked.

Ariel glared pointing. "See you are always meaner to me in the car this is why car sex is not in your future."

"We are in a truck." He pointed out she smirked poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "So that means car sex isn't in my future but truck sex is."

She shook her head. "Just drive this damn vehicle."

He laughed. "You really are cuter when you're mad." Resting a hand on her thigh he pulled off onto the road Ariel quickly stuck her tongue out at him he gave her a thigh a squeeze. "Don't start sweetheart."

"Don't you start you know I get the last laugh." Ariel rested her hand on his thigh grinning over at him as he was the one now playfully glaring at her she giggled. "I love you?"

"Don't pull that card on me." Colby shook his head. "Your all packed for tomorrow right?" He asked instead of an answer she coughed scratching her head. "So no."

"I was going to." Ariel whined.

"But..." Colby motioned for her to go on.

"But after getting off the phone with Renee last night I was to tired to move so I passed out on the couch." She shrugged. "I will get right on it when we get back I promise."

"Uh huh...the lies." He sung.

After grabbing something to eat they headed back to Ariel's house she was busy packing as Colby was laid on her bed playing the tablet.

"Hey, Colby have you seen my-ah!"

"Look out for the shoe box in the floor." He said plainly still playing his game.

Ariel glrared getting to her feet. "Thanks for the heads up." She fake smiled he just smirked. "But look in that draw and had me my hair pins."

He groaned reaching over. "I hate moving."

"Ha! Didn't seem like it last night." Ariel sat on the other side of the bed.

"That was a totally different situation." He pointed back at her.

"Uh huh yeah right." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Hey, who's dog is this?" Colby asked pulling a picture out.

It was a picture of a big white and gray Husky with blue eyes.

"What dog?" Ariel looked at him confused she crawled over and sat on one of his legs with her's straddling his thigh, taking the picture from him she looked it over. "Oh that was my old dog Beauty."

He continued looking the picture over. "Definitely lives up to her name but I didn't know you had a dog before, what happened to her?"

"Yeah, she does she was kinda like my best friend that had no choice but to listen to my problems." Ariel nodded as he chuckled. "I had her since I was 5 all the way until I was 19 but she got to sick so I had to get her put her down."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her back.

Ariel smiled. "It's okay she's still gonna be apart of family and I'll never forget her so yeah."

"Look at you I didn't even know you were such a dog lover I just keep finding out new stuff about you." Colby nudged.

Ariel smirked putting the picture away. "That's the adventure." She winked. "Your always gonna find out something new about me."

Colby smirked. "That I can deal with." Leaning up he pressed his lips against her's he moved so she was underneath of him. He pinned both arms by her head, gripping her thigh she gasped letting him ease his tongue in her mouth.

His phone started ringing as he broke away leaving her gasping for air thinking he was gonna answer it she was cut off by him kissing her neck.

Her hips bucked against his. "Um..d-don't you wanna get that."

"It can wait." Colby said plainly before biting down on that one sensitive area.

Ariel let out a small whimper as she wiggled a bit. "What if it's important?"

"Then I'm sure they will call back." He kept trailing kisses all the way down enjoying her squirming and whimpering underneath him. "Might as well get all of it out now since there will be none of this at your parents."

"Colby." Ariel whinned.

He smirked pulling away to look at her face to face. "Who gets the last laugh now?" She pouted letting out a huff. "I'm waiting Ariel."

"You do! Now would you seriously just f*ck me already?" She asked.

Colby let out a laugh. "My pleasure." He kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning Colby and Alana flew over to Greenwich Connecticut they picked up there rental and headed to her parents house. She was in the front seat she had on a pair faded blue jeans, a tan long sleeve v-neck crop top and tan slipper boots. A black leather jacket while her hair was in a high pony tail with a strand left out.

Ariel groaned from the sun being in her face she laid her head on the armrest while holding Colby's hand he smirked kissing the back of her hand.

"My legs are sore and I think it's all your fault." Ariel pouted.

Colby chuckled. "I just did what you asked me to do last night."

"Since when do you listen to me?" Her brow raised.

He smirked. "Unfortunately always." Colby had on jeans a rockband t-shirt, gray hoodie and a cap turned backwards with his hair pulled to the back.

Ariel's phone rang. "Ugh who is it." She snapped wbhile she ransacked through her purse.

Colby glanced over at her. "For a person who got some three times your not really happy."

Ariel laughed before putting her phone on speaker as she answered it. "Hey babes!"

 _"Hey, you two."_ Renee's voice chimed on the other end. _"Did Colby meet the rest of the fam yet?"_

Ariel smiled when she saw his eye roll from Renee using the word fam. "Not yet were on our way now, how's Jon making it out with your family?"

 _"Great."_ Jon answered. _"I think Renee's grandmother has a thing for me though, she copt a feel during our hug."_

Colby and Ariel burst out laughing.

 _"She did not!"_ Renee laughed.

"I think you might have some competition Renee." Colby teased.

 _"Colby do not believe him."_ Renee said as Jon started laughing in the background.

 _"I'm gonna go talk to your grandmother right now matter fact."_ Jon moved around in the background before they heard the sound of the door opening. _"Oh Ms. Rhonda!"_

 _"Jon get back here! Sorry Ariel gotta go call me back later and tell me how things go."_ Renee hung up.

Colby started laughing as Ariel shook her head. "Those are our friends."

"Yeah, and unfortunately we can't send them back." Colby said. "Is that-"

"Yup that's my home." Ariel nodded.

They pulled up into a long driveway it was a huge tan mansion it was big enough to put John Cena's house to shame. A couple of cars were parked in the garage, he parked the car in front of the house before hopping out.

"One word...wow." Colby said closing the car door. "I can't believe you lived here."

"It's not much." Ariel shrugged grabbing her suitcase out the trunk she saw Colby's look and giggled. "Pick your jaw up off the ground hun."

He pulled out his suitcase before shutting the trunk. "Ariel it may not seem much to you because you lived here all your life but to a kid from Iowa that didn't have much this is a lot to me."

"I know." Ariel hugged his waist. "It's kind of why I haven't dated much some guys didn't really want me they just wanted all of this."

"I just want you." Colby bent down kissing her forehead.

Ariel smiled up at him. "I know but come on before my mom gets worried about us and call the police." She rolled her eyes as they both laughed Ariel face got serious. "No seriously we should go."

Getting to the double doors he watched her pull out a different key, he raised a brow. "You still have a key here?"

"Of course just in case of emergencies." Ariel winked before putting her key in the door, opening it up they walked inside the big foray area. "Guys were here! Dear family of mine!"

"Arie! Arie's here!" Little five year old Murphy ran out from the living room.

Ariel caught her in a hug both of them let out giggles as she spun her around. "Hey, my little Murph smurf."

"I thought you weren't coming." The little girl pouted.

"And miss a Thanksgiving with you nah." Ariel smiled turning to Colby. "Look who's spending Thanksgiving with us Murphy."

Murphy peeked over Ariel's shoulder, Colby saw this and smirked. "Sup squirt."

Murphy started grinning at him. "Hi Colby!" She reached for him.

Colby looked at Ariel who chuckled handing her off to Colby as he was quickly hugged by her hearing more footsteps they looked up.

Aurora walked in and quickly ran over hugging Ariel. "Yayy you made it! Vaughn, Ariel and Colby are here!"

Vaughn walked down the steps but seeing Ariel and Colby she ran down the rest of him and hugged Colby's waist. "Hey guys!"

"And you said they were demon's." Colby looked at Ariel while he hugged Vaughn and was still holding Murphy.

"They are do not let this fool you sweetheart." Ariel said sternly.

"Is this a bad time to tell you I was in your room not to long ago?" Aurora smiled up at her sister.

"See." Ariel pointed down at Aurora.

"Alright girls break it up let us get our hugs in and go finish you guys game." Stephanie said as she walked in with Paul behind her.

Colby put Murphy down as Vaughn and Aurora headed back in the living room Murphy tugged on Colby's pants leg making him look down. "Do you wanna play the Wii with us later?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He ruffled her hair.

Murphy smiled walking back into the living room Paul tickled her on her way past. "Get in there midget." She giggled running off.

"Hi mommy!" Ariel chuckled holding her arms out.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Stephanie pulled Ariel in a tight hug rocking her back and forth.

"Hey, Hunter." Colby shook his hand.

Paul smiled lightly pulling him into a bro hug. "Out here you just call me Paul alright? My guess we will be seeing more of you so just heads up everybody is treated like family in here."

"Thanks for that Paul." Colby nodded as they pulled away.

"Daddy!" Ariel practically jumped on her father.

He caught her with ease, letting out a chuckle as he spun her around. "There's my little girl."

"Dad I'm twenty." Ariel sung out.

"I don't care still my little girl." Paul teased.

Stephanie chuckled at them before walking over and hugging Colby. "I'm glad you could make it Colby, have you been taking care of my daughter?"

Colby pulled away raising a brow. "Define taking care of?"

"Yeah, she is a tough one to handle." Stephanie nodded.

"Uh can we not discuss me in front of me?" Ariel waved as they both chuckled. "So who's all coming today?"

Paul sighed. "Well of course your two favorite cousins Lori and Jade along with their husband's your aunt Viola will be staying here to."

Stephanie nodded. "Not to mention your uncle Ray and his wife but your grandparents and uncle Shane won't be here until tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh man not aunt Viola." Ariel palmed her face.

"Be nice Ariel." Stephanie said sternly. "Now how about we get you two settled, wanna take your bags up?"

"Sure." Ariel went to grab her suitcase.

Her father beat her to it. "You go with your mom Ariel and give her a hand in the kitchen I will show Colby to your room. Also since your new I'll even show you the secret man cave of the home."

"It's not a secret if we all know about it Paul." Stephanie said.

Paul smirked as him Colby stopped halfway up the long staircase. "There's only one reason you know about it." He winked.

"Oh my god dad! Uh-uh." Ariel covered her ears as Colby started laughing. "You guys are so disgusting seriously."

"Ariel we had that talk when you were younger there should be nothing nasty about it." Paul said back to her as him and Colby carried the suitcases upstairs.

Stephanie laughed at her daughters facial expression. "Come on hun." She put her arm around her as they headed in the living room.

"You guys are nasty parents." Ariel said sternly.

"You have to get it from somewhere no one is just born that way Ariel." Stephanie said.

"Mom!" Ariel groaned.

She held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright I'll stop for now."

Paul walked down the hall opening the door at the end walking inside there was a huge room with burgundy walls and queen size bed. There was rock band and old wrestling posters up on the wall it definitely looked like it use to be a teenagers room but still had a mature look

"This definitely screams Ariel." Colby sat the suitcase and bags down.

"Doesn't it I was going to change it around for her or just turn it into a guest room but..." Paul sighed. "I guess this makes it feel like she still lives here."

"Guess you weren't really that happy when she moved out?" He asked taking off his jacket.

Paul chuckled lowly. "Truth is I wasn't but she wanted to and since Vince thought she was old enough he got her a home of her own, payed for it and everything kind of a perk for being the first grandchild." He rolled his eyes scoffing but picked up a picture of Ariel when she was a kid. "The hardest thing about being a dad is watching your little girl grow up...sorry to be throwing this on you."

"No, no it's okay I don't mind seriously." Colby said. "I mean my dad was there but not really how I wanted him to be so it was mostly just my mom and siblings."

"Look at that we have something in common." Paul said as they both chuckled. "But that's why I try to be the best father I can I don't need my four girls going through what I did, yah know?"

"Yeah, I know." Colby nodded. "Looks like you been doing a pretty good job and just a heads up you should try talking to Ariel."

"Something wrong?" He raised a brow.

"No but well see I can't say because it isn't my place but just know you two should talk." Colby said.

Paul nodded. "I will keep that in mind Colby, thanks and even though I didn't want her to date anyone backstage I'm willing to accept you."

Colby chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

A knock on the door made both men turn around to see Ariel leaned against the doorway smiling. "Am I interrupting you guys bonding time?"

"A little but I'll show you the man cave later Colby trust me you'll never want to leave when you see it." Paul said as he headed out he kissed the top of her head before leaving. "I'll see you two downstairs."

"K, daddy." Ariel smiled she closed her door before turning back around to Colby. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing noisy." He smirked. "I like this room to it definitely screams Ariel Levesque."

Ariel giggled. "Doesn't it though but I really need to take some of these down."

Colby nodded looking around he stopped when his eye caught something he looked back at Ariel. "Is that my old ROH poster?"

Ariel eyes widen as she quickly went over blocking it. "No! What picture? There's no picture." She laughed nervously.

"Ariel." Colby said teasingly as he slowly walked over to her still smiling. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm not moving." Ariel said sternly.

Colby quickly started tickling her making Ariel let her guard down he moved her aside to see an old poster of him as ROH champion.

"Would you look at this so somebody liked me way before WWE." Colby folded his arms over his chest.

"Stop looking!" Ariel got back in the way her cheeks were pink from blushing. "This is so embarrassing man!"

"Oh come on I think it's cute." He lifted her chin up.

Ariel eyes flickered up to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah means you was my number one fan before a lot of people I rather see my poster then one of Jon or somebody else we know." He rolled his eyes playfully before looking back down at her and smiled.

"What?" Ariel questioned.

"Nothing at all." He murmured before pressing his lips against her's she closed her eyes letting her lips move along with his.

Ariel rested her hand on his cheek his lips were so warm and soft he was kissing her gently but his kiss was still dominant he wrapped his arms around her and let him push her against the wall. She felt his tongue sliding in her mouth and just allowed him to be in control, he started kissing her with more and more force.

Letting his hand roam down her body he heard a small moan escape her mouth, he moved closer trapping her body against his. The kiss slowly began to stop he made sure every inch of her mouth was explored his grip tightened on her hip when they pulled away.

"This is gonna be a long two days." Ariel bit her lip. "It's gonna be longer if you don't stop teasing me!"

Colby chuckled. "Blame yourself sweetheart you get me started but come on if we don't leave your parents will think we are doing something."

"We was this close to something happening." Ariel moved away she slapped his butt walking past. "Let's go Tyler Black."

Colby chuckled grabbing her waist and picking her up with one arm as she giggled the doorbell rang. "Looks like the rest of your family is here."

Placing her feet on the floor Ariel stood up. "Time to meet the rest." Taking his hand they walked out the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **That was chapter 26, I hope people liked it I decided since I didn't do a Thanksgiving special that I'm going to do one anyway. I thought it would be cool to show everybody the rest of Ariel's family and we will meet Colby's family down the line but don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time!**


	27. Thanksgiving 2K14 Pt 2

**Authors Note - OMG my favorite wrestler in the world is finally in WWE congratulations AJ Styles about time they bring him on over. But anyway enough of me fangirling time to focus back on the story but still yay AJ! *Coughs* Sorry I couldn't help myself...I might even do a AJ Styles story in the future hmm...debatable but anyway on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Ariel opened the door and was quickly hugged by a blonde girl that stood around 5'6 with pretty hazel eyes.

"Ariel oh my god, I missed you!" She jumped.

Ariel giggled. "I missed you to Lor!"

Her cousin Lori pulled away from her seeing Colby she grinned walking over to him. "Oh your the one that snatched my little cousin up, hi I'm Lori."

Colby chuckled giving her a quick hug. "I guess that's me but trust me I know your cousin told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Lori laughed. "Your right though Ariel he is sexy on and off tv."

"Lori!" Ariel eyes widen.

Lori covered her mouth. "Oops, did he not know?"

"I do now I'm just finding out a lot of secrets huh sweetheart?" Colby folded his arms over his chest smiling amused at her.

"Not if Lori opens her big mouth again." Ariel glared at her.

Lori played with her hands nervously. "Well it's not like I told him the other stuff."

"So there's more?" Colby's brow raised.

"No! No, no there isn't." Ariel shook her head.

The door opened as a guy struggled through with suitcases Ariel and Colby bit back their laughs but Lori laughed anyway.

"Uhh you need some help Jason?" Ariel asked amused.

"I got it." He let out a huge sigh once he got all of them in he pointed at Lori. "That is it Lori I draw the line either you bring one suitcase or none."

"What am I supposed to do for under clothes the next day Jason?" Lori questioned with a scoff.

"Free ball." Jason shrugged as Lori's jaw dropped.

Ariel and Colby leaned on each other as they both started laughing at them.

"I'm not doing that." Lori held up a hand.

"You did it during your freshman year that one day." Ariel said plainly making Lori glare at her. "Oh so when you tell my secrets it's okay?"

Jason was a tall built guy he kind of had a body structure like Joe did except shorter hair and his hair was brown.

"Hey, you must be Colby it's nice to meet you I'm Jason." Jason shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too man." Colby shook his hand. "Need help taking them up?"

"Please." Jason rolled his eyes with a groan, Colby chuckled grabbing two of them.

"Stop overreacting Jason it's not a lot." Lori waved him off.

"Yeah, right and I almost forgot to hug my favorite cousin in law." He said pulling Ariel in a big hug.

Ariel giggled. "Don't let Jade here you say that."

Jason chuckled. "So Colby I heard your a gamer to, what's your favorite?"

"Madden to the fullest and every now and then Call of Duty." Colby said with a shrug at the end.

"Man your gonna fit in just fine around here." Jason patted his shoulder. "I just got the new one yesterday and I do need somebody to break it in with, that's if you don't mind a butt whipping?"

"Alright your definitely on now." Colby pointed as they headed up the steps.

"Yeah," Ariel threw her hands up. "I love you to Colby."

Lori chuckled. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Sure do but where's Jade you four usually carpool together." Ariel said as they headed in the living room.

"We were but they got stuck picking up aunt Viola this year." Lori smirked. "We already have to deal with her for two days I can't handle her in my car for a thirty minute ride too."

"Aunt Viola is a handful." Ariel nodded.

"Lori!" Vaughn and Murphy called out in unison.

"Midgets!" Lori ran over jumping on the two girls that were on the couch.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully before heading in the kitchen. "Dad, Jason's here him and Colby are about to play Madden."

"And that's my cue." Taking his case of beers he headed out.

"See you guys in two years." Ariel waved she walked in the kitchen more and sat on the kitchen Island counter.

"Please mom." Aurora pleaded as her and Stephanie walked in the kitchen.

"For the last time Aurora no." Stephanie said as she put her oven mitt on and opening the two stoves.

"Come on Ariel did it before." She pointed.

"What did Ariel do?" Ariel raised a brow letting her feet swing.

"She wants to try modeling." Stephanie said. "And I already told her no."

"Ehh." Ariel scratched her head. "I don't call that modeling I was just taking some photos to be a face of a sponsor. But there is nothing wrong with wanting to model if you get in contact with the right people that is."

Stephanie looked over giving her the eye. "Not helping."

"Come on mom it's just modeling." Ariel waved it off.

"Who wants to model?" Lori walked in hugging Aurora from behind before hugging Stephanie from the side. "Hello aunt Steph." She smiled.

Stephanie chuckled smiling. "Hello, Lori and your cousin wants to model."

"Isn't wrestling and having a hot boyfriend enough for you miss?" Lori looked at Ariel resting a hand on her hip.

Ariel smirked. "She wasn't talking about me but to answer your question yes it is."

"Oh." Lori quickly turned to face Aurora. "My guess your the one but you shouldn't be worried to much about modeling Aurora your 13 you'll have plenty of time for that."

"You did modeling to though Lori." Aurora pointed out.

Stephanie coughed as Ariel snickered Lori scratched her head letting out a low nervous chuckle. "Yeah well see the modeling I did isn't for kids as young as you to know about."

"Did Hue Hefner tell you that?" Ariel asked.

"Sshh!" Lori smacked her leg.

"Okay I'm settling this Aurora on your next birthday if you want to start kids modeling you can, okay? Now go play the game with your sisters." Stephanie said.

"Yes!" Aurora jumped before leaving out.

"You two girls are no help." She pointed at Ariel and Lori.

"Your daughter started it." Lori shrugged.

"You finished it." Ariel shrugged.

The doorbell rang. "Jades here." Lori said.

"That means Viola is here to." Stephanie sighed. "Ariel open the door."

Ariel groaned. "Can't me and Lori flip a coin?"

"Door Ariel." Stephanie pointed the spatula she had at her.

Ariel put her hands up in defense leaving out Lori was laughing until she pulled her with her out the kitchen. Going to the front door Ariel opened it up a girl with shoulder length black hair paced in with her suitcase.

"Ugh I can not stand her! I really wonder is sewing people mouths shut illegal?" She pulled at her hair.

"Not a very Thanksgiving holiday person are you Jade?" Lori asked.

"Let us take a wild guess, aunt Viola?" Ariel questioned.

"Yes the whole way here she was driving me crazy!" Jade shook Ariel.

"Well don't shake my brains out because of her," Ariel stopped her. "Where's your husband?"

"He couldn't make it in turns out they had a game so he won't make it this year." Jade said with a little bit of sadness before sighing. "But anyway I was stuck with aunt Viola for four hours."

"Wait were is she?" Ariel asked.

"Outside." Jade said plainly.

"I'll help her with the bags." Lori rolled her eyes walking out.

Ariel shook her head. "So who is Rick and the team going up against?"

"New England Patriots if I'm not mistaken." Jade shrugged. "I wish he didn't have to go in but anyway where's your boyfriend I wanna see if he past the test."

Ariel smirked heading over to the steps. "Colby Lopez! Your girlfriend needs you!"

After a minute a door closed upstairs Colby walked down the hall before coming down the steps. "Wassup? What do you need?"

"I want you to meet my cousin Jade," Ariel motioned to her across from them.

"Oh hey nice to meet you." Colby shook her hand.

"You two and quick question you have to answer since I'm the oldest cousin I'm very protective over the younger ones." Jade said getting an eye roll from Ariel. "Are you or have you ever been married?"

"Nope." Colby shook his head.

"He's okay with me." Jade nodded. "But hurt her in any way I will have to break your neck just to give you a heads up."

"Wow she must really like you Jason got questioned to hell and back." Ariel scoffed shaking her head.

"That's because Jason use to play basketball for Miami Heat and since I myself deal with an athlete to I know how stressful it gets. Also our guys are on the road without us you work with your girlfriend not much cheating can happen." Jade said. "Then again..."

"Hush Jade." Ariel stopped her.

"Wait Jason use to play for Miami Heat?" Colby looked at Ariel.

Ariel nodded. "Yup and her husband Ricky Richards also known as double R plays for the Green Bay Packers. In my family you either are a athlete or your married to one that's kinda how it works."

"There's my favorite great niece!" A voice chimed out.

Jade cringed at the sound of her voice. "The devil herself is here."

"Hi aunt Viola." Ariel smiled walking over she hugged her.

Her hair was in a high bun, she wore shades a long dress the woman looked to be in her fifties. "Look at you being adorable really takes away from those split ends." Viola patted her head.

Ariel fake smiled. "I missed you to."

"Of course you did." Viola pinched her cheeks she then noticed Colby. "I'm sorry I don't believe we met."

"Oh yeah aunt Viola this is my boyfriend Colby Lopez, Colby this is the eccentric one aunt Viola." Ariel introduced them.

Colby chuckled shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you mam."

Viola waved him off. "Oh please I'm not that old."

"Ha!" Jade let out a laugh walking past. "I'm going to go say hi to everyone." She went towards the living room.

"Anyway just call me Viola and it's nice to meet you too, Ariel you really got yourself a looker here." Viola smirked.

"Jeez woman did you bring enough." Lori said pulling two suitcases through the door.

"Now you know Jason's pain." Ariel said.

"Ariel hunny where's your mom?" Viola asked as she took off her shades.

"Kitchen," Ariel pointed. "And my dad well he's hiding."

Viola scoffed. "He always does when I come around." She walked towards the living room. "Lori dear you and Ariel take your favorite aunt's luggage upstairs please."

"But aunt Karen isn't here." Lori said getting a side glare from her aunt.

Ariel shook her head. "Welp I guess she's my mother's problem for a bit but come on Colby I still have to give you the tour around the house."

"I was just going to go back and watch the-woah!" Colby got pulled by his arm with her. "Jeez for you to be so small your fiesty."

"I know." Ariel smiled.

"Thanks for the help Ariel!" Lori called out.

Ariel laughed. "Love you to!"

She showed him all over the house they went out to the backyard since that was the last place she hasn't showed him yet. They walked down the side of the house the first thing you saw was a big pool with the chairs and barbeque area it looked like something out of a magazine.

"Last but not least the pool slash backyard that's mostly used for summer family gatherings." Ariel sighed letting her hands fall by her side.

"This place is awesome, bet you were never bored here huh?" Colby asked walking around.

Ariel shrugged as she sat under the lounge area on the couch. "As a kid yeah but as a teenager no, so what do you think of everyone so far?"

Colby sat down next to Ariel letting her rest her legs over his. "Jason is pretty cool didn't know he use to be a basketball player, what does your other cousins do?"

"Well Jade owns her own bar she use to do soccer but ever since she injured her leg she opened up her own bar." Ariel sat back.

"What about Lori?"

"Oh Lori used to work as a bunny." Ariel said plainly.

Colby gave her a real confused look. "Soo she use to dress up as a bunny? For like what a kids birthday party?"

She chuckled shaking her head. "No as in a Playboy bunny like she lived at the Mansion and everything she doesn't do it anymore though."

"Wow." Colby said shocked.

"I told you my family may be rich but there is a lot of secrets between in here to." Ariel stood up.

"You got any secrets I should know about?" His brow raised, Ariel just smirked before walking towards the steps. "Ariel, don't leave me here thinking that's not very girlfriend like! Okay actually it is but still." He got up going after her.

Later on that night everybody was mostly in the living room with the girls playing WWE 2K14 on the Xbox. It was Jade and Ariel playing against Lori and Aurora who was both loosing bad.

"Okay not fair you can wrestle in and outside the game shouldn't there be a rule that she can't play.?" Lori asked.

"I don't think that's how it works." Jason shook his head.

Ariel and Jade high fived each other when they got a three count making Lori and Aurora throw the controls down in annoyance.

"You two cheated." Aurora pointed.

"Nope you and Lori just suck at this game." Jade smirked. "Stop being sore losers."

"No we are not you have a boyfriend that plays video games during his free time." Lori said.

"Guilty." Colby put a hand up in defence.

Ariel looked up at him. "I'm against lying but you could have lied to Lori."

Vaughn nodded looking up from her tablet. "Yeah, it's okay to lie to Lori we all do."

"Yeah we really do." Aurora agreed.

"Well." Lori scoffed.

"I don't lie to you on purpose Lori." Murphy patted her leg.

"Aww-wait what do you mean on purpose?" Lori quickly asked getting a laugh from everybody. "Stop teaching your sisters to lie." She pointed at Ariel.

Ariel grinned laying back on Colby. "I'm not they do that on their own."

Paul walked in the living room. "Oldest daughter."

"Yes father." Ariel looked over at him.

"We have to have a little talk come with me." Paul motioned her to follow him.

Ariel groaned as she lazily slid off the couch before getting to her feet. "Save my seat for me beautiful." She patted Colby's leg walking past.

"Will do." He smirked.

Ariel started following her dad. "Mom I think dad is about to fire me from WWE!"

"He can't do that without having a meeting first Ariel!" Stephanie called out.

"Glad to see she's somewhat concerned." Ariel huffed.

They went into the other family den that her father used as his home office when he wasn't at WWE Headquarters, Ariel sat on the brown leather couch next to her dad.

"Is this business related?" Ariel asked.

He nodded. "Both I meant to tell you that Coranno gave me your idea about having your own reality show on the E network."

Ariel quickly sat up. "Yeah, see don't get me wrong Total Diva's is cool but I got a feeling my show would be more interesting and people get a look at my lifestyle. I still would do a season of Total Divas since I already agreed. But the next show should be 'Life with Ariel' tell me it doesn't sound cool though."

"Well that means more WWE on E and it can be on the WWE Network but if you do a season of Total Divas then I definitely will let you have your own reality show, deal?" Paul held his hand out.

Ariel smiled shaking his hand. "Deal but what did you wanna talk about? Even though talking about me having my own show isn't cool enough."

"Well I told your mom this but I never told you because I didn't want it turning it into some big argument." Paul said as she gave him a confused look. "Listen I wasn't happy that you moved out last year I know they say it's happy thing. To you know see your child move out and watching them make it on their own but...I wasn't ready for you to go."

"I wasn't ready to leave either you know." Ariel nudged his arm. "But I did because I kinda thought you and mom wouldn't really care if I did anyway."

"What made you get that stupid idea in your head?" He asked pointing to her head poking it lightly.

Ariel chuckled moving his hand. "Well I always felt that when it came to me and WWE I was the second thing you two cared about. Of course I know it's not true but that's how it felt not to mention you two were barely around. I was always stuck with Gisele who in my defense was actually a good nanny but she wasn't my mom or my dad."

Paul made a face. "Well I hope she couldn't be your dad...that would be very weird."

"Dad." Ariel sung rolling her eyes playfully as he started laughing.

"So that's what has been bothering you Ariel?" Stephanie said from the doorway, she walked inside. "Let me speak for both of us when I say a company isn't more important than you or your sisters."

"I know..."

"Obviously not." Stephanie sighed sitting next to her, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I knew there was something off about you I just wish you would have came and talked to us."

"You guys were to busy planning for WrestleMania I didn't wanna be a distraction for you." Ariel shrugged. "Besides loving to wrestle I also thought the only way to be closer to you two was to be apart of WWE...I just wanted to be a daughter you could be proud of."

"Proud of? I can't be anymore proud of you little foot." Paul messed up her hair getting a playful glare. "You been making me proud since you were in diapers and walking." Both women chuckled. "I'm happy to say my beautiful daughter grew up to be the now most must see Diva in all of WWE hitting moves guys wish they could. Hell you made the whole family proud specially Vince since your making more money for him too."

"Paul." Stephanie warned with a playful glare.

"I joke." He put a hand up in defense. "But seriously Ariel I couldn't be any more proud of you and the woman your growing up to be. Which is why I'm still not happy that you left I mean we raised you so well...I think you may not need your old man anymore."

Ariel smiled, she leaned over and hugged him. "Aww daddy I'm always gonna need you...always."

"Good to know." He rubbed her back smiling.

"And your not a distraction but you could have came and talked to us about it." Stephanie said. "Like your dad said we are nothing but proud of you specially since your probably gonna be the only daughter in the business. I mean Aurora wants to be serious about modeling. Vaughn is into technology and wants to go to school for it and Murphy..." She trailed off, leaning over she looked at Paul. "Murphy?"

Paul shrugged. "Last time I asked Murphy what she wanted to be when she grew up she told me she wanted to build be Elsa from Frozen."

Stephanie and Ariel both shared weird looks before looking at each other. "So your sister Murphy is a coin toss, but still if you feel like this I want you to come and talk to us."

"I'm sorry." Ariel pulled away from her dad and looked over at her. "I just didn't know how."

"The same way you come to me asking me when I was gonna buy you a new pair of shoes." Stephanie eyed her.

"Mom that's so in the past." Ariel waved it off.

"That was last week Ariel." Stephanie smirked.

Ariel made a face before laughing. "I really love you guys no matter how utterly embarrassing you can sometimes be."

"We love you to." Stephanie smiled as they both hugged her.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, no matter how awkward you are."

"Wait, what?" Ariel looked over to him.

"Hmm?" Paul hummed.

* * *

After that they all returned back into the living room Paul sat in the big couch chair and grabbed Murphy up as she was running past, she giggled as he placed her on his lap.

Ariel walked over to Colby who was texting on his phone leaning against the island counter. "Hiya." She jumped in front of him.

Colby smirked. "Hello Tyler Black lover."

"Stop holding that against me." Ariel pouted.

He sighed putting his phone away, and folded his arms across his chest. "I already told you I think it's cute stop thinking it's a bad thing."

"But it's embarrassing!" Ariel whined burying her head in his chest. "I wasn't expecting you to ever see that...and I mean ever."

Colby chuckled lightly. "To late now sweetheart just be lucky I didn't tell Jon yet."

Her head quickly popped up from his chest, gripping his shirt she looked at him wide eyed. "Don't you dare...I will never hear the end of it."

"That's true, but you know what I just put all together?" Colby asked looking down at her.

Ariel let his shirt go, and raised a brow. "What's that Lopez?"

"When your dad introduced us at Summer Slam you already knew who I was."

Ariel smirked. "I surely did but I couldn't let you see that and to be honest I was going fangirl on the inside."

He nodded. "I know, I mean I'm just so good looking."

"Yeah, yeah your something buddy." Ariel rolled her eyes playfully she hugged his waist. "And I'm serious don't you dare tell Jon."

"I won't," Colby says as he hugged her back. "I'll just text it to him."

Ariel slapped his back. "It's the holidays...don't make me hurt you." Hearing a picture snap Ariel quickly turned around to see Lori with her phone. "What the hell Lori?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "This is gonna make a good Instagram photo for today."

"So what don't you think I get my pictured snapped enough at work?" She asked walking over, she looked down at the picture. "But your right send that to me."

"Will do." Lori smirked.

"What are we in here talking about?" Jason asked wrapping an arm around Lori.

Colby shrugged. "Apparently Instagram."

"You know one of my followers said I was always a little flighty, like I don't know if that's a compliment or someone being rude." Ariel shrugged leaning back against Colby.

"Oh don't worry about that Ariel," Lori waved it off. "Jason's mother said I was always gonna be a little flighty to...or was it a little floosie?"

Ariel, Colby, and Jason started laughing at her.

Hearing the doorbell ring, they all looked up confused.

"Is anybody else supposed to be coming?" Lori looked over at Ariel.

"Mmm not that I know of." Ariel shook her head.

Aurora quickly ran in the kitchen a little out of breath. "A-Ariel."

Ariel raised a brow. "Uhh you okay Aurora?"

"I'm fine but your not about to be." Aurora said.

"Why not?" Lori asked.

"Beca-"

"Uh Ariel." Stephanie cleared her throat as she walked in the kitchen getting everybody's attention.

"Yeah, mom."

"Somebody is hear to see you." Stephanie said nervously.

Ariel was wondering why Aurora and her mom were acting so weird but that was until a tall caucasian man with short cut brown hair, and blue eyes walked in. He was wearing a well dressed blue suit as he had semi five o'clock shadow to him he was also pretty lean and built.

"Oh snap." Lori said knowing this wasn't about to be good.

Her eyes widen as she leaned off Colby still shocked. "Evan."

"Hey if it isn't the WWE Diva herself." He grinned holding his arms out. "What no hug?"

"Hey, what's going on in-oh crap Evan's here." Jade said stopping in her tracks. "Uh hey Evan." She waved and quickly looked over at Ariel who had panic written clearly on her face.

"Who's Evan?" Colby finally asked, he looked over at Ariel.

Ariel bit her lip as she played with her nails. "Oh well he's an old friend of the family."

"Yeah, that's true and not to mention I'm this girls ex boyfriend not to mention her first real relationship." Evan said motioning over to Ariel.

"That so huh." Colby said folding his arms, his eyes traveled from Evan back at Ariel.

Ariel averted his gaze and stared at her feet as everybody in the room just looked at them unsure of what to do.

"This is gonna be a long Thanksgiving." Aurora sighed as Lori and Jason nodded agreeing.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update you guys I just been busy with school and everything but now I'm back and ready to start updating. Ariel finally told her parents but now she has bigger things to deal with guess Colby isn't the only one with ex's jumping back in the picture, until next time!**


	28. Thanksgiving 2K14 Pt 3

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews you guys it means a lot glad to see my reviewers are still with me. Even though I haven't updated in a bit but again I'm really happy AJ Styles in WWE. I been watching him since he went over to TNA, to the Indy scene, to ROH, and NJWP. To me he is the best wrestler out there right now...aside from Seth Rollins of course. But I can't wait to see him back in the ring since I don't know if he's coming back as still a Heel or Face. Another person actually had PM me and asked me was Alana ever going to turn Face. I'm not really sure to me the close she will come to being a Face is being a Tweener that's it. But then again who knows what the future holds, enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

"Your ex huh? Anymore surprises? Colby shrugged he looked over at her.

"I'm almost five foot five even?" Ariel smiled nervously until she saw his look turn into a glare. "Wrong time to try and be cute." She scratched the back of her head looking around trying to avoid his glare.

"Yeah I'm her ex kind of a long story, but who are you?" Evan asked looking over at him.

"Who's who?" Viola asked walking in the kitchen. "Oh Evan nice to see you, you're looking really sharp."

Evan chuckled. "Thanks Viola, is he a friend of yours?" He pointed to Colby.

Viola shook her head. "No...I wish he was." She said getting head shakes from Lori and Jade. "But no this is Alana's new boyfriend Colby, Colby this is Alana's ex Evan. There introductions over, Stephanie where do you keep the red wine?"

"The cellar." Stephanie answered smirking. "Where we are going to lock you for the next two days." It dropped into a frown.

"My bad." Viola put her hands up in defense.

"Her new boyfriend?" Evan repeated shocked. "I thought that between you two was just onscreen. But wow munchkin I'm happy for you."

Colby's brow raised. "Munchkin?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Just a little nickname I gave her since she liked the munchkins from off The Wizard of Oz."

"Ain't that something." Colby nodded but his look remained on a quite Ariel.

"Well uh it's nice to meet you Colby I'm Evan." He held his hand out.

"Yeah, I heard you." Colby said ignoring his gesture.

Evan took his hand back, and put them up in defense. "Alright then."

The room grew silent. "Wow this is awkward." Jade scratched the back of her head.

Ariel finally cleared her throat. "Evan what are you doing here?"

"Well I just moved back into town a couple days ago and thought I drop in and say hey to the family, that's if I'm welcome?"

"Well um of course you are." Ariel smiled nervously.

"Bad move." Lori coughed.

Ariel snapped her head over to her glaring. "Not now Lori." Her cousin threw her hands up in defense.

"Um let's all head back in the living room, Evan did you see the girls on your way in?" Stephanie said leading him away with everybody following them into the living room.

Colby went to walk but got his arm grabbed, he looked back. "What is it?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No my current girlfriend decided to let her ex spend the rest of the day with us." He scoffed. "I'm not mad at all." Jerking his arm back he walked out the kitchen.

Ariel sighed. "A simple I'm mad Ariel would have saficed." She ran a hand through her hair.

Everybody sat in the living room talking and even though it was a little awkward and tensed everybody was still keeping if cordial. Evan was a childhood friend that became a boyfriend and soon became an ex. But she couldn't just kick him to the side like that maybe it was her big heart or stupid mind. The whole time she sat next to Colby she could tell he was pissed off the entire time.

"Remember the time you and Ariel tried changing the grade on her report card so the two of you could still go to Vancouver?" Paul chuckled. "Remember that hun?"

She laughed neevosly. "Ohh yeah I remember."

"It would have worked to if the math teacher didn't call and told you she was failing her class." Evan said laughing. "Definitely some good times there."

"So, Evan what do you do now?" Lori asked, Jade smacked her arm. "What? I'm curious."

Evan shook his head. "No it's okay but I'm currently studying to take over for my dad in a couple years. Of course you guys know he is the owner of the Pittsburgh Steelers and he's getting older so he is making sure I'm ready."

"Wow that's cool, no wife or kid's yet?" Viola asked.

Evan let out a sigh. "No, I'm still searching I will find her soon though." His eyes traveled over to Ariel.

Colby caught this, he quickly grabbed her hand and stood up. "We need to talk."

"Okay-woah! Take it easy I'm fragile." Ariel tripped trying to keep up with him they walked up the stairs and headed in her room. He let her go in first before following and shutting the door behind him. "So you are mad?"

Colby crossed his arms. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I don't but I'm just trying to keep the peace and stay mutual is that to hard?"

"Kinda when you have to listen to your girlfriends ex talk about the old times they had." He shook his head. "I can sit through that but what I can't sit for is him eye rapping you like he still wants you."

"He doesn't want me anymore Colby." She sighed.

"Ariel, be serious." Colby gave her a look. "I'm a guy I know when another guy wants you I'm not crazy."

Ariel scoffed. "Apparently you are because he doesn't and I would have told him to go-"

"Then why didn't you?" He shrugged.

"It's hard, okay?" She saw the look he was giving her and already knew that answer wasn't going to cut it. "It's hard because Evan was my first."

Colby gave her a confused looked. "Your first kiss, date? I mean which one."

"I mean my first everything and I can't express the everything part enough." Ariel looked down.

Colby looked at her for a good minute before scoffing. "Wow Ariel, what were you gonna do tell me next year?"

"No I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this and I didn't want that!" She pointed out. "But what happened between me and him is over."

His brow raised. "Sure about that?"

Ariel looked at him shocked. "I really like how your judging me about Evan or have the name Zhara slipped your memory?"

"Uh It did actually because she isn't my girlfriend you are and I put her in her place you need to put him in his. And who said I'm judging you?"

"Your doing it as we speak and he hasn't even gotten out of line if he does then I can handle it, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but it's that ex of yours I don't trust." He let out a deep sigh, he put his jacket on. "I gotta get some air."

Ariel shook her head. "Where are you going?"

"Jason and me decided to go out to the bar for a drink. It beats being here listening to your damn ex who you seem blinded by." Colby walked towards the door, opening it up.

"Colby wait a second." Ariel jogged over but he slammed it behind him, she sighed resting her head against it. "Don't go." She mumbled.

Getting herself together she walked back out and headed downstairs, walking out the front she saw the car was already gone.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice said startling her.

Ariel turned around. "Oh Evan hey and yeah I'm okay just wanted some air." She nodded and carefully took a step away from him.

He nodded. "Your boyfriend stormed out pretty quickly, it's not because of me is it?"

"No, no." Ariel shook her head. "We just have problems between us, you know?"

"Yeah." Evan nodded. "Look if I caused problems I'm sorry I just wanted to see you again."

"Really?" Her brow raised. "How come?"

"Just to tell you I'm sorry the way things ended between us and I have a meeting to head off to now. But do you think you could stop by tomorrow and meet me for coffee just to talk it out?"

"How about I think about it?" Ariel asked.

"I'll take it." Evan chuckled, he patted her back. "Good to see you again Ariel." He walked off and over to his car.

Ariel watched him leave, she groaned letting her head fall back. "Why me God?"

* * *

Night time hit and Ariel was in Murphy's room tucking her in since she rarely got to do it. She was always on the road and moved out so the only people that did it now was the nanny and sometimes their mom.

"Well after two Tarzan movies I think your ready to go to sleep, don't you think?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Murphy played with her bears arm, with a sad look. "Are you and Colby gonna break up now?"

Ariel stopped tucking her and looked down. "No, what makes you ask that?"

"Aurora said it might happen since Evan is back in the picture but I don't like him I like Colby better." Murphy pouted.

"I do to." Ariel smiled. "He's not going anywhere even though I don't know where that two toned haired jerk is at the moment."

Murphy giggled. "Good." She turned over closing her eyes. "Goodnight Arie."

"Night Murph." Ariel turned out her small lamp before leaving out.

Later on it was 11:50 almost 12 and she was still waiting up for Colby he wasn't answering her calls or texts. She was in her pajamas sitting in the kitchen that was only lit up by the dim counter lights. Ariel twirled her spoon in her coffee as she moped sitting on the stool.

Hearing footsteps she saw her mom come out of the dim lit living room and into the kitchen. "Hey hun, what are you doing up?" Stephanie asked, as she was in her robe that was tied up.

"Waiting for Colby to come back." Ariel sighed. "Why are you up?"

Stephanie took a drink from the fridge. "Just thirsty and I'm guessing you two didn't make up from the Evan situation?"

"No." She grumbled out. "I never saw him that mad at me I don't even see what the real big deal is I don't want Evan."

"He may still want you though." Stephanie shrugged.

Ariel gave her a look. "Now you sound like Colby."

Stephanie chuckled. "Alright let your mom give you some schooling, Ariel what is the one thing you wanted from me before?"

"Training bra's?" Ariel asked.

"You're not wrong but no." Stephanie shook her head. "You wanted respect and that's the one thing we always taught you and that was respect."

Ariel sighed. "I'm not getting it."

"Okay let me ask you this, how would you feel if you were in Colby's shoes? What if his ex came over while you were visiting his family and he invited her to stay? And you had to listen to them talk about old times?"

Ariel sat back baffled. "I would feel hurt and almost like I didn't belong."

"Exactly." Stephanie nodded. "You gotta put yourself in his shoes don't let an ex mess up what you have. But no matter what you do I'm here." She hugged her.

Ariel smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome but just know make the wrong mistake you can end up like your aunt Viola." Stephanie said, Ariel eyes widen she smiled kissing her head. "Sleep tight hun." Patting her back she made her way out.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Ariel called out to her, she just waved back at her.

Lori soon walked down. "There not back yet?"

"Nope they're still partying until the sun comes up."

"Jason's gonna party with my foot upside his head." Lori scoffed having a seat. "So what happened with Colby he definitely looked P.O before he left out."

"No I'm the reason he is pised off and now I feel like it is all my fault I didn't once think about how seeing Evan made him feel." She let her head fall on the table counter. "I'm a bad girlfriend."

Lori rubbed her hand. "Aww honey your not a bad girlfriend...just very stupid and naive."

"I'm not naive!" Ariel's head popped up.

"Yes you are Ariel I mean do you honestly believe Evan showed up out the blue?" Lori's brow raised.

She scratched the back of her head. "Well I kinda did."

"Evan does not live under a rock he knew you two were dating and knows exactly who Colby is. He was just playing dumb and its not the first time he has done this either. That guy always pops back up when you get into a relationship a good one."

Ariel sat up. "I know and that's why tomorrow I'm going to go see him and put a end to this all of it."

"Good." Lori smiled. "Because I really like Colby, does he have any single siblings?"

"Lori your married." Ariel sighed.

Her cousin gave her a look. "...Your point?"

Ariel shook her head laughing lightly. "You need help, where's Jade?"

"On the phone missing you know who." Lori rolled her eyes.

"Hey, their newlyweds you can't blame them." She shrugged.

Lori got up and headed over to the stove. "She wouldn't been in this if she would have took the job aunt Viola told her to, any coffee left?"

"Yeah," Ariel nodded. "It's in the pot and aunt Viola wanted Jade to become a Nun."

"I don't see the problem you have a religion they supply the uniforms and your married to God." Lori said, she sipped her coffee. "At least he's home every night." She shrugged.

Ariel smiled shaking her head at Lori hearing the doorbell go off she quickly got up and headed over, opening it up she saw the guys.

Jason walked in and she was quickly hugged by Colby making her stumble back a bit. "Woah!"

"Hey sweetheart." He hugged her tighter.

All she could smell was liqour and it was all over him, she patted his back lightly. "Hello to you to my drunk boyfriend."

He smiled down at her. "You do something different with your hair?"

"Uh if you call shampoo rinse and repeat different...then yes I did." Ariel nodded.

"Thank god you two are okay." Lori hugged Jason she quickly pushed him back. "Ew Jason you smell like six bars, how did you two even make it home? Beecause I know drunkie number two didn't drive." She pointed to Colby who was being held up by Ariel.

"My old buddies were in town so Matt dropped us off on his way home, the room is seriously spinning." Jason rubbed his head.

"For safety reasons and because this is a new robe I'm taking a step over here." Lori stepped to the side.

"Oh yeah!" Colby pipped up. "I had to leave the car at the bar sorry."

Ariel chuckled nodding. "If you wasn't drunk I'd smack you."

"Bet you wouldn't smack Evan." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Yes I would."

"Would not."

"Okay the drunk you is really childish." Ariel sighed.

"I'm gonna get Jason upstairs Arie." Lori said helping him up the steps. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get Colby sobered up a little bit but you go on." Ariel said, putting his arm around her shoulders she led him down and over to the kitchen. "Sit here."

Colby sat on the stool with a sigh. "What are you doing?"

Ariel walked over getting him a water from the fridge. "Getting you somewhat sober and I was seriously worried about you, yah know."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"What makes you think I'm lying? And here drink this." She handed him the open water.

Colby took a swig before putting it down. "Didn't think I was the one you were worried about right now."

Ariel sighed walking closer she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Colby but that's why I'm going to go see him tomorrow-"

"Wait woah." He stood up pushing her back. "Your going to go see him tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Just to sit things straight I promise."

"Uh huh." He pushed pass her taking the water with him. "I'm going up to bed, goodnight."

"You could have at least let me finish jerk." Ariel called out instead of answering back he just continued out the kitchen. "So much for happy holidays." Letting out a sigh she turned out the light and headed upstairs.

* * *

 **That was chapter 28, look out because chapter 29 is coming right behind it. I'm trying to make up for late updates so I'm giving you guys two chapters in one day. Leave a review and everything for this chapter, also another chapter will be coming this week too so just bare with me guys!**


	29. Thanksgiving 2K14 Pt 4

**Authors Note - Don't really have a A/N for you guys this time but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning the house was pretty busy as everybody was preparing for Thanksgiving dinner later on. It was still early so it was mostly all the women in the kitchen helping Stephanie cook and clean up.

Ariel walked out from the bathroom dressed, she had on cut up light blue faded jeans with a light pink long sleeve off the shoulders shirt. A pair of tennis with her hair out in curls and her bangs bumped up, falling over her right eye.

Putting on her leather jacket she noticed Colby still knocked out sleep she smiled covering him up before quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked downstairs in the kitchen. "Okay I'm heading out."

"What? where?" Jade looked over at her.

"She's going to see Evan to make sure he gets the message." Lori answered walking past.

Jade brow raised. "Sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes because she needs that closure." Stephanie walked over and hugged her. "You go but be sure to get here before everyone else arrives, okay?"

She smiles nodding. "I will."

"Make sure to buy your own drink." Viola said with a glass of wine in her hand. "We don't need you passing out and waking up in his trunk." She noticed all the girls looking at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Mom." Ariel looked at her worried.

Stephanie quickly shook her head. "Don't listen to your aunt."

"Okay I'll be back in a bit." Ariel grabbed her keys she looked back at Viola shaking her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"It will take months until she's done naming everything." Jade smirked, low fiving Lori.

Ariel laughed, grabbing her purse she left out and reminded herself to thank Lori for picking her car back up from last night. Pulling off she headed over to the small restaurant that Evan had texted her to meet him at.

The only reason she let Evan stay yesterday was because her dad and him was still close. In reality she didn't like being around him anymore her family only heard and saw his good side. They never saw how he really acted towards her nobody did actually and that's how she wanted it to stay.

He did a lot of messed up things to her. Stuff she didn't like thinking about to this day but she was gonna stop this now. She wasn't ready to let him ruin the relationship she had with Colby.

Pulling up to the place she parked before heading inside. The restaurant was beautiful inside she expected it but she didn't expect to see other people in there.

Ariel walked over to the front. "Um excuse me?"

The woman at the desk looked up, her eyes widened. "Oh my God your Alana!"

"Sure am." Ariel chuckled. "You watch WWE I'm guessing?"

The girl quickly nodded. "Yes and your are my favorite Diva. I love how mean but still honest you are not to mention when your mad it's funny, can you sign this?" She held up a paper."

"Well I'm glad to see my torture makes you feel better, and I sure can." She took the paper and pen, signing it she handed it back to her. "There you go."

"Thank you so much." The girl smiled. "Um can I ask why you are here on a holiday?"

"Just meeting with a friend before I head home for dinner his name is Evan Green, is he here?"

"Mr. Green? Oh yes he just arrived a little while ago just follow me." She picked up a menu and walked from behind the desk and into the dinning hall.

"Here goes nothing." Ariel took a deep breath before following after her.

* * *

Colby eventually woke up he decided to take a shower and get dressed. He wore blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, tennis and decided to leave his hair brushed down.

Walking downstairs he greeted the women in the kitchen. "Morning ladies." He sat next to Jason. "Is Ariel here?"

"Goodmorning Colby and uh she went out for a bit." Stephanie answered.

He nodded and saw Jason rubbing his temples. "Head feels like tons to?"

"You have no idea." Jason grumbled.

"Good it should." Lori glared walking past him.

"And she's still mad." Jason sighed.

Paul chuckled walking over patting his back. "Gotta be careful when messing with McMahon women they hold grudges."

Stephanie sighed walking past. "Remember anniversarys we wouldn't have to."

"See?" Paul smirked pointing back at her. "Anyway you guys are in good enough shape to bring the firewood from the back. I wanna get the fireplace set up before people get here."

Colby chuckled softly. "As long as the wood doesn't make a lot of noise."

"No promises." Paul shook his head.

After they brought in the firewood for Paul, Colby was heading back upstairs. He saw Vaughn at Ariel's door fighting herself on whether or not she should knock.

"Vaughn?"

She jumped and spun around to face him. "Colby! Oh um hi."

"What are you doing kiddo?" He walked over.

Vaughn nervously played with her fingernails. "I-I wanted to tell you something about Ariel. I don't think you should have let her go see Evan."

Colby stooped down so he was at her level. "Yeah, why not? Do you know something everybody doesn't?" He asked and received a slight nod. "You can tell me."

"But I don't want my sister to be mad at me." She looked down.

"You love her right? And want her safe?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't protect her if you don't tell me what's going on, now can I?" His brow raised.

"No." She shook her head. "Well when Ariel was dating Evan..."

"Mhmm?"

"She would come home sometimes bruised or in pain and she said it was an accident. The first time I can believe but an accident shouldn't happen all the time."

Colby nodded. "That's true."

"And one day I saw him hit her out front he did a lot of mean things to my sister. Making her wait in the rain for him, cheating on her...he's not a nice guy at all."

His fist clenched hearing all of this the fact that Evan hit her was hard enough to hear but the rest was just crazy. Taking a deep breath he looked back at her. "How do you know the rest of that?"

"Ariel's diary...she doesn't lock that thing but the rest I witnessed I know I'm young but I know what I saw." Vaughn looked up with pleading eyes.

Colby sighed out a smile to keep from showing his anger. "Don't worry I believe you and no he isn't nice which is why I'm gonna go bring her back, okay?"

"Okay, will she hate me for telling?" Vaughn asked.

"No she won't your a good little sister." Colby ruffled her hair. "I'll handle it I promise."

"Okay." Vaughn walked off and headed downstairs.

Colby stood up his smile turned into a frown he knew the bastard had a hold on her. He felt bad but also wish she would have told him what Evan did to her.

Jason walked upstairs. "Hey Colby, Stephanie wants us to pick up more seasons from the market, wanna come?"

"Yeah," Colby nodded. "We need to make a stop first, come on and bring your wife." He quickly walked past, and headed downstairs.

"Why what's going on?" Jason followed him.

He put his jacket on. "I will explain on the way."

* * *

"Mr. Green your guest is here." She said showing her the table.

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey Ariel have a seat, you look great."

"Thanks." Ariel nodded sitting down as the girl left them alone she looked over at him. "So what is this about?"

"Old friends can't just talk?" His brow raised.

"I guess so but you can cut all of that Evan I know you want something, what is it?"

Evan sighed. "Forgot you like to get right into it." He said getting a look from her he chuckled. "I was joking."

She shook her head. "I really need you to hurry up my family will be at the house soon."

He leaned forward. "Listen I just really missed you, okay?"

"And here we go." Ariel mumbled.

"Look Ariel I know I can't take back half the stuff I did to you when we were dating I treated you horrible I get it. But I'm better which is why I came to apologize to you in person you deserve that much." Evan rested his hand over hers but she quickly took her hand off the table. "I really am sorry come on even I know you miss the fun we had."

"Fun?" Her brow raised. "You left me out in the freezing rain to go to a strip club with your friends. Three hours I waited for you any longer I could have really gotten sick."

"But you didn't Ariel." Evan said. "Look I know you got a new fake relationship going on but that doesn't mean you can treat me this way."

She shook her head. "Nothing about my relationship with Colby is fake so leave that and him out of this conversation."

Evan scoffed. "Come on Ariel your too damaged for that guy and you know it."

"I'm not damaged." Ariel said lowly looking down.

"Sure about that? Hmm?" He hummed. "Does he know half the crap I do about you? And even if he did I bet his ass be out the door quicker then anyone."

"No he wouldn't I know him better then that. Unlike you I know for a fact he wouldn't judge me or throw it back up in my face."

"If you say so but it doesn't matter what pretty boy does for you or will. I did more for you then any guy and you know for sure no guy can take care of you like me." He pointed to himself.

Ariel gave him a crazy look. "You didn't take care of me Evan you hurt me constantly and I was stupid enough to let you. Look I appreciate the apology but I don't think we should see each other again."

"You know what just shut up for a second." He slammed his hand on the table making her jump. "I apologized and everything, why won't you just accept me back?"

"Because I don't want to...I need to go, okay?" She stood up.

Evan quickly blocked her path and pressed his chest against hers, looking down. "Were not done talking Ariel."

"Yes we are." She said sternly glaring up at him.

"It's that wrestler guy isn't it?" He spat. "All because of him?"

"Yes actually it is." She nodded. "Evan you will always be my first love and pretty much everything and have a special place with me. But Colby spot is bigger then yours and he treats me better then you ever did so iif you think I'm leaving him for you then you really are crazy."

Evan's jaw clenched yanking her back to him by her arm. "Stop trying to walk away from me."

"Evan let go." Ariel tried her arm back but his grip tightened making her hiss. "Ouch! Evan stop it." Pushing him back she grabbed her keys. "I'm leaving."

"Ariel." Evan called out. Taking out his wallet he payed the bill before jogging after her.

"Goodbye." Ariel waved to the girl.

She smiled waving. "Bye Alana, it was nice meeting you again."

"You too." Ariel sent her a weak smile, she left out and struggled to find her keys in her purse.

"Ariel wait a second, turn around and face me would you!" He grabbed her purse and ended up breaking her purse strap.

Ariel fell back on the ground, and hit her shoulder. "Damnit."

Evan sighed. "Ariel look what you doing to yourself, just let me help you."

Ariel quickly scooted back, her hair fell around her face as she shook her head. "No just stay away from me!"

A silver truck quickly pulled up getting her attention, Colby hopped out the passenger side and strided over towards Evan.

"You son of a bitch, what you do to her huh?" He pushed him back and connected his fist with the right side of his face.

Ariel felt two arms help her up she saw Ariel and Jason. "What are you guys doing here? Wait how did you even find me?"

"You don't exactly turn off the GPS on your phone." Jason shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me what Evan was doing to you?" Lori hugged her letting out a sigh. "I would have never let you come here alone if I knew all that Arie."

"I'm sorry." Ariel eyes watered up, Colby walked back over shaking out his hand that he hit Evan with. "Colby-"

"Come here, did he hurt you?" He looked her over and saw her sad look making him pull her into a hug he let out a sigh. "You should have said something."

Evan stumbled up to his feet holding his face, his lip was covered in blood. "Your gonna pay for that one."

"Get out of here Evan." Jason said sternly pointing towards his car.

"Fine and you know what keep her but I'll tell you one thing your not gonna take my spot...she'll come back like she always do." Evan spit the blood out to the side.

"Good I don't want your spot and trust me she's not coming back to you." Colby glared at him but soon smirked. "But if you think she will then hold your breath and wait for it." His smirk turned back into a frown. "Let's go." He led her back to the car.

"Stay away from my cousin, Evan." Lori pointed at him with a glare, grabbing Ariel's purse she turned around and got in the back with Ariel.

Colby closed the door but kept his frown on Evan who glared back at him. "Come near her again you will get worse then that...I promise you." He pointed before getting in the front.

Jason pulled off and headed in the direction back home, Colby looked back at Lori who was holding on to her cousin.

"Did you tell my parents?" Ariel asked.

Lori shook her head. "No...just Jade but she's stalling so we are good, Ariel did he seriously have you stand in the rain waiting for him?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Its my fault to I should have just left and went back home that day instead of looking like an idiot just waiting."

"Don't make excuses for him...don't you dare." Colby shook his head.

Ariel saw his hand and quickly sat up. "Colby your hand let me-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off.

Hearing the attitude in his voice she sat back with a hurt look and nodded. "Okay."

Pulling back up to the house they saw cars already out there waiting they gave each other looks but decided to go in anyway. The guys walked in and soon was followed by the girls, Ariel saw her grandparents talking to her parents.

Vince was the first to notice them, he grinned. "There they are my other little granddaughter and Mr. Colby Lopez, how are you son? And I hope you are treating my granddaughter well."

Colby gave a weak smile. "Sure am sir."

Ariel walked over and hugged him tight, she sniffled smiling. "Hey granddad, happy Thanksgiving."

"You alright?" Vince asked pulling away.

"Mhm I just missed you guys, you know?" Ariel let out a little laugh but her voice cracked.

"Aww but sweetheart your crying." Her grandmother Linda walked over. "Oh come here." She pulled Ariel in a hug letting her cry in her shoulder, she rubbed her back. "Just let it out hun."

Paul and Stephanie looked over at the others. "Um aunt Steph can I go talk to you about that thing please." Lori asked as her Jason and Colby headed towards the den.

"You sure can let's go Paul." Stephanie said as they followed. "Be right back everyone."

"Don't worry we got her." Linda called out. "Come on I got something that will make you feel better." She and Vince led her in the living room.

Stephanie closed the door Paul turned looking at the three of them. "Somebody explain why my daughter is crying from being happy? Please tell me you didn't get her pregnant?"

Colby threw his hands up in defense. "I wrap up."

"Okay wrong conversation right now guys." Stephanie stopped them. "Though I do wanna be a grandparent just throwing that out there but anyway, what happened?"

"Evan wasn't as good for Ariel as we thought." Lori said getting confused looks from the two of them. "The bastard use to hit her why they where in a relationship and tried it again."

Stephanie eyes widened. "No." She sighed shaking her head. "My little girl."

"What!" Paul shouted. "How do you know he use to hit her?"

"Vaughn told me." Colby spoke up. "I thought maybe she was confused but no she was right and he left her out in the rain before."

"And not to long ago when we left to get her she was on the ground with him above her who knows what else he would have done." Lori shook her head. "I wish she would have told me."

Paul fist clenched. "I'll kill him, where's Evan now?"

"Probably gone and don't worry I think Colby here made it clear to leave her alone." Jason patted his back.

"Yeah, can I get some ice? His face hurt my hand." Colby held it up.

Paul patted his back. "I really hope you broke something on him kid and I'll call Mark. We are gonna get a restraining order I don't want him coming near her ever again." Paul walked over to his desk.

"Don't make her talk about it today." Colby shook his head. "Vaughn was scared to tell you guys because she thought Ariel would be mad at her."

"Evan isn't getting away with this crap either." Paul said.

"And he won't but Colby's right she's been through enough today let's just leave it alone until tomorrow, understand?" Stephanie looked over at Paul who sighed but agreed. "Good and Colby?" He looked over at her. "Thank you for going to get her."

"Kinda my job as a boyfriend." Colby shrugged.

Stephanie hugged him. "Well your doing a great job."

They walked back in the living room. Ariel was talking to her uncle Shane she looked up when she saw Colby go into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Ariel excused herself and jogged after Colby. Walking inside she saw him take a seat by the counter and take off his jacket. "Let me get you some ice for your hand." She said walking past him and over to the freezer.

Colby watched her carefully before finally speaking to her. "You could have told me what he did to you."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, but I really thought I could handle it."

"How'd that work out for you sweetheart?" His brow raised.

"Not good." Ariel mumbled putting the ice pack on his hand. "I'm really sorry Colby."

"For what? Did you do something else?"

"Not that I know of." Ariel walked between his legs and leaned against them. "I'm sorry because I know seeing my first ex was bad and to have him stay wasn't fair to you. But it hurt to see you walk out yesterday and not call or text me the rest of the night."

"How come?" He raised a brow.

"Because I thought you weren't coming back." Her lips turned down into a sad frown. "And thought maybe you had enough of me."

Colby put the ice pack on the table. "I don't know what gave you that stupid idea." He eyed her seeing how she kept her gaze down. Letting out a sigh he rested both hands on her hips turning her to fully face him. "Hey." His low tone made her eyes flicker up. "I may be mad and to be honest still a little hungover but I'm not giving you up to anyone."

"That's what you made it seem like." Ariel played with her fingers.

He nodded. "Well I do apologize for that and for keeping you up waiting like that. But you got this ex of yours that pops up talking about how successful his life is and how rich he's getting. Then to find out he was you first for everything I thought maybe you would go back to him I can't really compete with all that."

Ariel put her hands on both sides of his face making him look at her. "I-don't-care-about-money idiot." She said slowly. "I don't care what he has and I already have money, what do I need him for?" She let his face go. "See if you would have told me that's why you were jealous then all this could have been avoided."

"And if you didn't let your ex stay and told me the truth about him this whole entire thing could have been avoided, don't you think?"

"You didn't let me but I'm sorry for throwing Zhara back up in your face it wasn't right either. At least she didn't treat you the way Evan treated me...I still to this day don't know what I did wrong." Ariel shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." Colby answered for her. "You didn't do a damn thing for him to put his hands on you Ariel. But I know one thing is for sure he won't do it again and I won't hurt you the way he did."

Ariel played with the blonde side of his hair. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I will keep it." He rubbed her back, gripping her hip gently. "I love you."

"I love you to." Ariel kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what I'm thankful for?"

"Great hair? And a nice body?" Colby asked with a smirk.

Ariel giggled nodding. "Yes, but I'm thankful for a great family and...for you." She looked at him smiling.

"I'm thankful for you to sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "You should be thankful for Vaughn too without her I never would have known."

"Vaughn told you?" Ariel looked at him shocked, he nodded. "But some of the stuff you would only know if she read my..." She trailed off her eyes slowly going wide. "That sneaky brat...I love her."

"Alright you two." Stephanie walked in the kitchen. "Dinner time let's go."

"Yes about time I really want some pumpkin pie." Ariel hopped up.

Colby stood up. "Ew you actually eat that?"

"Problem?" Her brow raised.

He nodded. "Uh yeah it's nasty."

Ariel gasped. "Pumpkin hater."

"Pumpkin lover."

"I'm cool with that." She grinned getting a head shake from him as they walked in the dinning room.

"Colby!" Murphy ran over to him.

He met her halfway and picked her up in a hug. "There's the best girl ever."

"Hey!" Ariel slapped his chest. "You can only say that to me."

"Not anymore." Murphy stuck her tongue out at her.

"You little..." Ariel grumbled. "Jokes on you because he's to old for you Murphy."

"He will wait, won't you?" Murphy pouted looking up at him.

"Right." He nodded, Ariel's jaw dropped making him shrug. "The kid and the sad look kinda got to me."

"Oh whatever." Ariel walked over to Vaughn.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Vaughn looked over at her.

"I don't know but I do know Colby will dump for Vaughn in years to come." She nodded as both of them started laughing. "I heard what you did to." She nudged her.

Vaughn eyes widened as she quickly looked away. "I don't know what your talking about."

Ariel hugged her. "Thank you Vaughn you are a good little sister."

She soon smiled. "Your welcome and somebody has to look out for you guys."

"I'm glad it's you now come on and let's eat." Ariel and her walked back over to the table as everybody got their food and sat down.

"So Ariel, have you and Colby figured out any names yet?" Linda asked.

Both of them looked at each other confused before back at her, Ariel chuckled. "Names for what grandma Linda?"

"The baby of course." Linda smiled.

Vince, Paul, and Shane started choking and coughing from just hearing that.

Ariel gave the three of them looks. "No continue I'm sure the idea of me pregnant makes a lot of guys gag." She rolled her eyes getting a laugh from Colby.

"Mom." Stephanie spoke up. "What made you even think that Ariel was pregnant?"

"Well she was really crying about being happy earlier so I just thought it was her pregnant hormones getting to her."

"But Ariel's not showing." Jade pointed out.

Linda waved that off. "Oh please Stephanie didn't show until five months but once she hit six she really blew up."

"Sitting right here." Stephanie waved next to her.

"It was just a mix up besides Ariel just started her career in WWE she doesn't needs kids." Vince cleared his throat.

"It would make a cool story line though." Lori nodded.

"You are not helping this situation." Ariel elbowed her. "Nobody would use that anyway."

"I mean it's not bad for business it would definitely keep people tuning in." Paul shrugged.

"Stop thinking on this please!" Ariel shook her head hearing laughter she looked over at her sisters and Colby. "I bet your loving this, aren't you?"

"Very much." Colby nodded putting his arm around her chair listening to them. "I'm really loving your family right now."

"That makes one of us." Ariel rubbed her temples.

* * *

 **Well finally got Thanksgiving over with I got two more Ariel and Colby chapters left before Seth and Alana come back. But don't worry that's why I'm trying to make these chapters better then others. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review for both chapters. Next chapter Renee thinks Jon is cheating so she and Ariel spy on him, wonder what they will find? Hmm? Until next time!**


	30. Sex Ban & Three Spying Girls

**Authors Note - Glad everybody enjoyed the last two chapters I definitely tried my best to make up for lost time. I give myself a pat on the back for getting three chapters out in one week I'm definitely proud of me lol. Also to a review I got asking who Ariel would look like in real life, she would look like Adriana Lima. Just search her up and the pictures will show also her photo is up for the story too. She's really pretty and in my opinion could definitely pass as Stephanie's daughter especially with brown hair.**

* * *

Ariel was backstage at a Live Event in catering with Renee. "Oh my god all that in two days?" Renee asked shocked.

Ariel sighed. "Yup and don't even get me started on my parents they put a restraining order on Evan. Not to mention I think if he could my dad would have grounded me for not telling them sooner."

"Wow." Renee shook her head. "This definitely beats my days with Jon."

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked as they got up and walked down the corridor.

"Come over here." Renee pulled over to a spot out of people's ear shot.

"Easy my legs are still sore." Ariel pulled away.

"Why?" Renee looked at her confused. "From your match?"

"No but let's just say make up sex with Colby is really awesome." Ariel giggled. "I kinda wanna get him mad again because four times he..." She saw Renee's look and coughed. "I was gonna say made me watch tv."

"Right." Renee nodded.

Ariel fanned herself with the folder she had. "Man it's getting hot in here." She shook her head smiling. "Anyway you were telling me about Jon."

"Get help." Renee patted her friend shoulder. "But yeah ever since we got back he's been acting so strange."

"You sure?" She scratched her head. "Because Jon is already kinda strange."

"I know but more strange and last night I caught him having a conversation with some woman. He said he missed her and that he couldn't wait to see her this Saturday." Renee said as Ariel eyes widened. "I don't wanna assume the worst because I trust him, you know? But him being secretive like this isn't helping my mind be at ease either."

"I know I haven't known Jon for that long but he seems to really care about you." Ariel rubbed her back. "But I got an idea because your my friend we will go spying.

Renee raised a brow. "Spying?"

"Yeah, if you think he's up to something we will just follow him Saturday and find out where he's going. We will be incognito and everything but if he is cheating you got evidence." Ariel said with a nod. "It's probably nothing since we girls do tend to overreact. But if it is we will figure it out and you can address it properly."

"Thanks Ariel." Renee smiled.

"No problem besides you're always helping me it feels good to repay the favor." Ariel nudged her. "But seriously after all that is over with Evan I think me and Colby are back to normal."

As she said this Colby, and Joe walked over to them. Renee had peaked over her shoulder seeing them first. "Ariel."

"But that guy is so mean when he's drunk and did I tell you the dip left my new truck at the bar, he's lucky I don't shove ice down his pants for that." Ariel scoffed, Colby stopped and folded his arms across his chest letting her continue. "If I didn't need it as much as him I would so put him on a sex ban."

"That so?" Colby spoke up.

Ariel eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?" She whispered to Renee.

Renee hands quickly went up in defense. "I tried."

Turning around, she held her arms out smiling. "Colby!" Her voice came out more soft and innocent making his brow raise. "I missed you." She walked over hugging his waist with a hum.

Colby looked over at Joe, he pointed down at her. "See what I go through on a daily basis?"

Joe chuckled. "She's cute so she can pull it off." He shrugged.

"Thank you Joe." Ariel nodded, she looked up at Colby. "The big man gets me, why can't you?" She said getting an eye roll from him. "Where's Jon?"

"Said he would catch up something about making a phone call I didn't really question it." Colby shrugged.

"Should have." Renee roller her eyes. "I'll catch you later Ariel." She walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"Umm..." Colby was about to ask about Renee until Ariel gave him a head shake. "Well alright but back to you Levesque."

"Yes Lopez?" She smirked up at him.

"You really think you can put me on something as stupid as a sex ban?"

"It's not stupid because it works, right Joe?" Ariel let his waist go and looked over at Joe. "I'm pretty sure you've been on it before tell golden boy how miserable it is."

Joe rubbed the back of his head. "See I was on it but my wife caved in a couple days but the fact is it's always the women that make the ban and break it."

"Ha!" Colby pointed at her with a laugh.

Her jaw dropped. "Nah uh that is not all true, I won't break it."

"Can you honestly promise yourself that?" Joe raised a brow.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, and in fact I'm gonna start now so as of now Colby your on a sex ban for a whole week."

"Okay." He agreed. "But when you break it and I win you can't watch Keeping Up with the Kardashins for three weeks straight."

Ariel gasped putting a hand over her heart. "But the new season just started."

"Tough." Colby shrugged.

"Fine I can do this I don't need it just you watch." Ariel backed up nodding.

"Crates." Joe pointed.

"Say what?" Ariel turned around walking into some work crates, Joe and Colby snorted out a laugh as she quickly fixed herself. "I saw that there." She flipped her hair before walking off.

Joe shook his head. "So how long you think she's gonna keep that up?"

Colby shrugged. "Two or three days at the most I could just make her cave in."

"So your gonna make her cave?"

"Oh no my friend because that would just be taking the fun out of this situation." He shook his head. "But I'm gonna look forward to not having to see that show for three weeks straight."

"That bad?" Joe smirked.

"Dude she recorded every episode from every season." Colby sighed. "Just when I think I'm gonna catch a break they make another season." They started heading down the hall. "The scary part is I actually watch sometimes."

Joe let out a laugh.

* * *

Later on that night since the show was in Seattle they decided to have card night at Ariel's vacation home that her dad let her have.

It was a nice normal sized five room house the coolest part was the game and entertainment room that was in the basement. Of course Jon, and Renee were coming but so were Paige, Nikki, Big E, Xavier, and Nick.

Ariel had her hair brushed in a high pony tail, as she wore black sweat pants and a Nike sleeveless tight fit crop top.

Half the guests was already there the only people they were waiting for was Nikki and Paige. Ariel walked up from downstairs where everybody was and into the kitchen to get another water.

Colby came from the upstairs with the stack of cards and walked into the kitchen. "Can you hand me a beer while your over there."

"Sure can." Ariel grabbed it passing it to him, he grabbed her arm and tugged her to him making her crash against his chest. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Finally holding you because ever since you put that sex ban on me earlier you've been keeping your distance, mind telling me why?" His brow raised, she tried moving but he backed her against the counter trapping her between it and him.

"There's no reason why at all." Ariel shook her head.

Colby smirked. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think your trying to stay away to keep from caving in."

"Whaat?" Ariel said before waving it off. "Pfft! No I told you I'm stronger then you think."

"The more denial your in the better it is for me." He shrugged.

"Come on we got guest downstairs." Ariel put her hands on his chest to push him back.

"Oh no your gonna stop dodging me sweetheart." Bending down he started kissing her, she tried moving but was receiving no luck. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, he gripped her hair and tilted her head back he depended the kiss and started moving her lips with his.

She wanted to prove to him that she could win but he wasn't making it easy at all since he was willing to play dirty to win. Slowly breaking away he buried his face in the crook of her neck leaving her panting. She slapped a hand over her mouth when he bit down even though everyone was downstairs she didn't want anyone walking in. Colby wasn't helping he hooked her right leg around his waist and tugged her on her sweatpants string.

˝Give in?" He pulled away from her neck so his lips were by her ear.

"I-I-" The doorbell rang. "Door! it's the door, don't trouble yourself I'll get it Colby!" Quickly pushing him away she practically ran to answer the door.

Colby shook his head chuckling. "This is gonna be a fun week."

Ariel opened the door. "About time you two."

"Hey!" Nikki walked in, she hugged Ariel. "And don't blame me Paige took the wrong street."

"Oh whatever Nikki was the one that told me to go left!" Paige walked in behind her. "But anyway I came to play some cards and take paychecks."

"Of course you did." Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on everybody's downstairs." She closed the door.

"Ariel this house is freaking cool." Paige said looking around.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded. "I love the almost wooden but still stylish look you got going on."

"Thanks you two." She giggled. "It was my dads first I just made a couple changes to it, but where's Brie?"

"She went home to be with Daniel but she sends her love and oh my God Paige look." Nikki pointed. "Wasn't I right."

Paige started laughing. "Yeah, it is cute."

Ariel brow raised. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Here read this." Nikki handed her phone to her. "Read that last comment."

Ariel took the phone ignoring both of them snickering and looked at the last Twitter comment.

 _WWEFan_101 - Watched Alana's first ppv match she really has a little butt lol but it's cute so it fits her_

"Wow, do I really?" Ariel looked back.

"You do that comment is creepy but true." Paige nodded.

"Is it real?" Nikki asked.

"What-yes!" Ariel laughed as they walked downstairs. "Paige and Nikki are here."

"Hey Bella one and P." Xavier called out from the card table.

"Heyya." Paige walked over, she hugged him before Big E. "Big E!"

"Sup Paige." He hugged her.

"The queen Bella herself came to play cards with us must be a full moon." Nick smirked.

Nikki smiled shaking her head. "Hi to you to Nick."

"Colby." Paige high fived him. "You and the boys ready to loose tonight?"

"No are you ready is the real question." Colby said pointing.

"Ariel you should definitely let me host one of my UpUp DownDown in here specially since your boyfriend agreed to be apart." Xavier said.

Her brow raised. "What's that?"

"My Youtube Channel that I turned into a game tournament were we try out different games. I'm having one with Madden and it's gonna be starting up soon."

"Ooh that sounds like fun yeah you can do one down here. I'm even thinking about having a New Years party down here, but it doesn't look like a lot of people can fit?" She started thinking but noticed everybody giving her a look. "What?"

"This place is big enough." Big E nodded with a chuckle.

Ariel nodded. "True I think your right, but can I be your guest star on some Xavier?"

"Permission granted." He agreed as they high fived. "You gonna be cheering Colby on."

Before she could answer she felt a chest against her back, Colby put his arm around her waist from behind. "Of course she is, right sweetheart?"

Ariel smiled nervously. "Of course I am." She felt his thumb rub across her hip. "I want some snacks let's go over here Nikki, come along Paige." Ariel grabbed her hand quickly moving away from him.

Colby smirked sipping his beer watching her jog off to the other side of the room.

"Your girlfriends acting stranger then usual." Jon said walking over. "Is this because of that sex ban that Joe told me about?"

"Yup and right now I'm winning." He said with a nod. "But your still going out Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, you still coming with me?" Jon asked.

"I already agreed to it besides I wanna get you know who something." Colby jerked his thumb over to Ariel. "Renee suspect anything?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "And that's how it's gotta stay."

They walked over by the table with the food on it were Renee was she looked up seeing them. "Hey, Ariel you okay?"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask, but I'm afraid of the answer." Paige said eyeing her.

"I put Colby on a sex ban but I'm the one suffering." Ariel sighed. "I wanna give in but it hasn't even been a day yet." She cried.

"Aww poor baby." Nikki hugged her head. "That was a stupid idea to begin with."

"Come on Ariel woman up you got this." Renee said making her look up. "You just got to fight your urges."

"That's easier said then done." Nikki pointed.

Paige shrugged. "Not really."

"Ooh I know how you can do it just fire with fire." Nikki said getting looks. "He's trying to make you cave so try and make him suffer it's a win, win for everyone."

Ariel rubbed her arm. "I don't know if I can."

"Just try." Paige patted her shoulder.

Nikki nodded. "Or just cave."

Ariel shook her head. "Thanks Nikki."

"Always here." Nikki nodded. "I swear I would cave in the first five minutes if it was me and John."

Renee looked at her wide eyed. "For god sakes Nikki have some kind of self control."

"That's not in her vocabulary." Paige smirked.

"No." Nikki agreed with her. "But sex is and it's in bold letters to."

"Not really surprising." Ariel chuckled. "But quick question what are you two doing Saturday?"

"I got live events." Nikki said. "Like my body wasn't sore enough."

Ariel opened her pack of twizzlers, eating one. "How about you Paige?"

She shrugged. "Nothing my schedule is pretty clear, why what's going on?"

"We're going to go spy on Jon for Renee then." Ariel nodded.

Nikki looked at Renee confused. "How come?"

"Well..." Renee trailed off unsure how to say it.

"She thinks he is a dirty, dirty rotten liar cheater." Ariel plainly said.

Renee smiled. "Thanks Ariel."

She patted her back. "No prob."

"Oh my God, are you sure he's cheeting?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not sure I really hope not but so many of the sign's are there and I delt with a cheater before." Renee said with a shrug. "I just don't wanna go back down that road, heart breaks are not a fun one."

"Don't worry I know how you feel." Paige nodded. "And we girls backstage gotta look out for each other so count me in."

"Man." Nikki stomped. "I really wanna go and help but Ariel will give me all the details, right?"

"For sure."

"Paige let's go unless your scared." Colby called out.

"Get ready Ariel I'm ready to take your boyfriends money, come on Renee." She pounded her fist walking off with Renee.

"Have fun Paige." Ariel chuckled, she turned back around to Nikki who was looking at Nick in a weird way her brow raised. "Uh Bella?"

"Huh?" Nikki snapped out of it. "What's up?"

"You okay? Your giving Nick this weird look and it's not the first time I caught this either."

"No it's nothing." She shook her head, Ariel gave her a look. "Okay fine you dragged it out of me...me and Nick use to date years ago."

Ariel blinked a couple times before seriously saying. "Get outta here."

"I'm serious Ariel I use to date him and lately he's just been everywhere I have like it's starting to get weird." Nikki said making a face.

"I mean it shouldn't if your over him." Ariel said with a shrug. "But wow you and Nick who would have guessed that." Thinking about something she started snickering. "Wait you weren't with him when he was apart of that gay little team called The Spirit Squad were you? Cause that would be funny."

"For god sakes Ariel." Nikki walked away.

Ariel started laughing. "What? Oh come on it's a simple question Nikki just nod your head I'll take that." She said following after her. "The only person that should be embarrassed is Nick if you wanna get technical."

* * *

The next day Ariel, Paige and Renee were parked outside the hotel waiting for Jon to come out. They decided to take Paige car since Jon definitely knew Ariel and Renee's cars.

"Ariel you are taking this WAY to seriously." Renee shook her head trying to keep from laughing.

She was in the drivers seat with a long straightened out black wig and sunglasses. "Noo I'm just taking this normal seriously like you two should be doing."

"You look ridiculous." Paige started cracking up in the backseat.

"No I look prepared." Ariel said flipping the wig back. "And I look hot."

"Where did you even get that?" Renee asked.

"Wig house."

"Of course." Paige threw her hand up.

"Don't feel left out, Paige get that box on the floor." Ariel pointed to the medium sixed box on the floor behind her seat.

"Okay." Paige picked it up she opened it and pulled out a curly blonde wig and shoulder length dark brown wig. "No freaking way."

Renee looked back at the wigs before back at Ariel who was smirking. "You can't expect us to wear those."

"Oh I'm sorry when some WWE fan points us out or snaps a picture of us. Would you like to explain to Jon why were stalking him the way we are?" She tilted her shades down with a raised brow.

"Paige give me the brown one." Renee sighed, reaching back.

Ariel nodded tilting her shades back up with a winning smile, Paige put the blonde one on and brushed it out with her fingers.

"Blonde is my color but it's blinding me slowly." Paige said scrunching her nose up, she put the brown shades on and shook her head. "God I look like I could be related to Summer or Nattie."

Renee put her wig on and straightened it out so it would look right. "Wow I don't look bad with brown."

"See because of me you know your future hair colors." Ariel smirked. "Welcome bitches."

Renee rolled her eyes playfully before spotting something. "Look there's Jon." She pointed.

Ariel started the car up she waited until Jon pulled off before following him. "Okay, let's see where Ambrose a.k.a Moxley is heading first."

"Dude we really have to take a selfie with these wigs on." Renee said fixing hers.

"I feel like a real spy." Paige laughed.

"I know right, and why is he pulling up here?" Ariel asked parking a block away.

"Did he say he was heading to the gym today?" Paige asked leaning forward between both seats.

"No that's strange I mean it's just the gym he could have at least told me that and did you have to park so far Ariel? We can barely see." Renee said.

"Don't worry I got this." Ariel reached under her seat both Paige and Renee looked at her wide eyed when she pulled out a pair of binoculars. "He didn't get out yet he's just waiting for someone." She said looking out them.

"Soo, you just happen to own a pair of binoculars? And carry them with you, huh?" Paige asked.

"Yup." Ariel answered plainly before handing them over to Renee. "Here take a look."

Renee took them from her and looked out them. "Oh my God." Her jaw dropped. "Is that Colby?"

"What! Shut the front door." Ariel snatched them back and quickly looked out them to see Colby exiting the gym and getting in Jon's truck. "That son of a-" She dialed a number on her phone and put it to her ear.

"Are you calling Colby?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, ssh." Ariel put it on speaker while letting it ring.

Colby soon picked up. _"Yeah sweetheart, what's up?"_

"Hey, where are you?" Ariel asked. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab something to eat in a little bit."

 _"I would love to but me and Jon are gonna be at the gym half the day but I'll take you out later, alright?"_

Alana's jaw dropped from the lie making Paige and Renee surpress their giggles. "Sure that would be cool talk to you later." She hung the phone up. "That lying mother-" Pressing her hand on the horn she blocked out the rest.

"Guess were following two guys." Paige said.

Renee shook her head. "Oh they're definitely up to something."

"Well we are gonna follow them and find out what." Ariel said, she saw Jon pull off and shortly followed after him. "First the sexban and now lying to me, ooh Colby's ass is so grass."

Paige made a face before looking at Ariel. "Wait weren't you the one that started the sexban in the first place?"

"Paige, this is not the time to point out my wrongs." She smack the steering wheel. "Let's look at the big picture here our boyfriends are dirty liars."

"This is why I'm single." Paige said.

They followed them for at least thirty minutes until Ariel noticed were they was heading. "Why are they heading to the mall?" Ariel asked.

Paige shrugged. "Um I don't know I don't think any superstars had signings at the malls today."

After parking in the mall parking lot they waited a minute before getting out and following them inside. They walked on the opposite side of the the mall so it wouldn't look to suspicious.

"Jon isn't really a mall guy so this is very weird." Renee said as they walked past a couple stores.

"I can not believe he lied to me." Ariel shook her head. "I wasn't gonna do it but he better hope I don't die that blonde patch green."

"Why green?" Renee raised a brow.

"Just not his color, yah know?" Ariel says with a shrug.

"Hold up." Paige puts her arms out stopping both of them. "Why are they going into Olie's?" She pointed to the store that they guys walked into.

Ariel looked at her. "What's the problem with that?"

"Ariel, that's an all female store they sell absolutely NO guy products." Renee made a 0 with her hand. "I mean zero guy things."

The three of them wasted no time going over by the window and watch them from the outside. Both Colby and Jon were laughing and talking amongst themselves while they stood there.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe Jon is picking out something for Renee." Paige shrugged.

Ariel's brow raised. "Then why would he be in lady's petite?" Looking over at her with a glare Renee pinched her side. "Ouch I was just kidding!" Turning their attention back inside they saw Colby pick a blouse off the rack and hold it against him. Ariel eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God I think I know why Jon wanted Colby to come with him."

"What? Why?" Renee asked.

"I knew it, a good relationship like this was to good to be true." She shook her head. "How am I supposed to explain that to people."

Paige and Renee both shared confused looks. "Explain what?"

"Colby's in the closet." Ariel cried out as Paige and Renee eyes widened. "I knew it, I absolutely knew it everything on those Fanfiction and Tumblur sights are true oh my God."

"Ariel, stop freaking out there is a good explanation for this I'm sure." Renee tried calming her friend down.

"No Fanfiction is right it's...it's AmbRollins see look at them." Ariel pointed. "The first great guy I get and he's undercover. Great fucking going Ariel." She threw her hands up.

"Ariel I for one no Colby is not gay, okay?" Paige rested a hand on her shoulder.

Ariel stopped freaking out and looked at Paige with wide eyes. "You dated Colby?"

"What-no! I mean yeah in FCW there was flirty words thrown here and there but that was a long time ago and went no further." Paige waved it off.

"So the fanfiction stories about you two are true to?"Ariel slid to the floor with a groan. "God why me?"

"Okay, what just happened?" Paige looked at Renee.

"Were here to spy on Jon but Ariel is having a major breakdown...and she reads to much of whatever Fanfiction is." Renee answered before lifting Ariel back up and started shaking her. "Snap out of it Ariel! Colby is not gay there is a lot of reasons why he is there."

"Like there is a lot of reasons why Jon is here?" Her brow raised in question.

"This was your idea!" Renee threw her hands up.

"In my defense here I came to help prove a point but instead find out Colby is undercover." Ariel shook her head.

Renee sighed. "I guess their could be other reasons why he's been acting the way he has. He's probably just here to buy something for me or a girl relative."

"Or talk to another blonde." Paige said.

"Say what?" Renee asked, both girls quickly looked back through the window.

A tall blonde walked over to them grinning, she hugged Colby before giving Jon a longer hug.

"Wow...she is gorgeous." Paige nodded until she got elbowed in the ribs by Ariel. "But not pretty then you Renee." She said smiling nervously.

"Nice save." Ariel rolled her eyes. "I wish we could hear what they were saying."

"We could go in I mean you brought these wigs for a reason." Renee said.

"True come on let's go but remember no bringing attention to ourselves. Seriously these wigs can only hide so much." Ariel put her shades back on.

They walked inside casually and pretended to look at some pants and shirts while eavesdropping at the same time.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting I had to wait for the clock to officially hit two for my break." The girl said to Jon.

"No problem Cat, but did you get what I sent you yesterday?" Jon asked.

Cat nodded. "Yup, your girlfriend doesn't know anything does she? Because that would just mess this all up."

"Say wha-" Renee started to say until Ariel threw a pair of pants in her face cutting her off. She took them down and glared over at Ariel who whistled looking elsewhere.

"Yeah, no she is completely clueless. I mean his girlfriend doesn't even know." Jon jerked his thumb back at Colby.

Cat folded her arms, she looked over at Colby. "Really, how come?"

"It's hard for her to keep secrets so for his sake I kept it from her." Colby said. "And she has a big mouth."

Ariel's jaw dropped before she could say something Paige tugged her over to her by her arm. "Just walk it off."

"Fine." Ariel walked but bumped into a mannequin almost knocking it over getting people's attention specially Jon and Colby's.

Seeing this Paige cleared her throat to change her voice up. "Miranda you should really be more careful." She chuckled nervously.

"Who the hell is Mira-oh me right." Ariel says catching on. "Right sorry everyone." She waves giggling.

Paige and Renee walked over helping her fix it. "Seriously Ariel!" Renee hissed in a hush whisper.

"Oh I didn't mean to and if you ask me this outfit ain't all that cute." She shot back. "Just help me fix this."

"Well I will be right back with what you need." Cat said walking off waving.

"Alright." Jon nodded, he looked over at his friend. "Thanks for coming with me man."

"No problem you would have came if it was me." Colby said as he took his phone out dialing Ariel.

Ariel's phone started going off making all three girls look down at her hand his ringtone was his own theme song. Both Jon and Colby gave each other confused looks before scanning the room. Colby stopped seeing three girls he smireked nudging Jon and pointed over to them.

Jon palmed his forehead. "Only our girlfriends."

"How much you wanna bet it was my girlfriends idea though?" Colby asked.

He sighed. "Should we go over there?"

Colby watched them quickly trying to quite the phone down it soon went to voicemail which meant she pressed the ignore button.

"Or we could let them find what they're looking for." He shrugged.

Jon smirked as they low fived

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long chapter guys but hang on to something because two more chapters are after this! Don't forget to leave me a review on this chapter telling me what you think.**


	31. A Misunderstanding & A New Bet

**Authors Note -I don't really have an A/N for this chapter but if you reviewed the last one then thank you! But here is the second update.**

* * *

"Think they heard it?" Ariel asked looking back to check.

"No, I mean it wasn't that loud and look that girl is coming back." Paige pointed.

They all turned around to see her coming back and hand Jon a big pink store bag. He hugged her before they said their goodbyes and the two of them left out the store. After a couple seconds the girls left out following them as they were headed towards other stores.

"I wonder what's in that bag?" Renee asked.

"Probably clothes that Colby might like." Ariel said with a small shrug.

Paige held up a hand. "For the last time he isn't gay."

Colby and Jon went inside a furniture store but Ariel stopped looking up at the sign. "What's wrong?" Renee had stopped walking along with Paige.

"Why is he going here?" Her nose scrunched up. "He knows this furniture store is so tacky it makes me itch."

"Probably showing Jon how tacky it is now let's go." Renee pulled her in.

Ariel scoffed. "Good thing I have shades because some of their furniture does hurt your eyes if you stare to long." They followed them over to a sales guy but kept their distance to.

"What kind of lamp needs a box at the end of it?" Paige asked.

"Tacky." Ariel sung. "Oh, wait listen."

"Hey, how may I help you to gentleman today?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey, and actually I could use your help and a lot of it." Colby said. "See I'm thinking of surprising my girlfriend with a whole new living room set for her house. And well I thought your store would be perfect."

Ariel eyes widened. "He has got to be joking."

"Well great and sure you can come look at this new set that had just came in." He motioned them to follow as they walked over to another area. "This is all new."

It was two bright red comfy chairs, a bright yellow plastic couch and a skinny green coffee table.

"This is great I like it!" Colby clapped. "What do you think?"

"Dude I think she's gonna love it." Jon nodded.

"Somebody-shoot-me...please!" Ariel gritted out pulling at her hair.

"That furniture isn't that bad Ariel." Renee rubbed her back.

"No it's horrible." Paige shook her head.

Renee whacked her arm. "Paige!"

She rubbed her arm. "What Renee? You can't sit here and actually stare at that couch it's brighter then the sun itself."

"You know what I think it won't be complete unless we can throw in a lamp to match all this." Colby said.

"Our new lamp shipments are coming in this week I could add it in for you." The guy said.

"That's a great idea it will give the movers time to get all that other ugly furniture out. So when can I sign and make this official?" He asked.

The man took a couple papers and put them on a clipboard, and grabbed a pen. "Just sign there and it will all be done and I'm sure she is gonna love it."

"Definitely." Colby chuckled taking it from him and was about to sign his name.

"Screw this." Ariel took the wig off and marched over to them.

"Ariel!" Renee called out running to stop her.

Ariel yanked the clipboard from his hands. "No way in hell! I can't believe you were actually about to buy this Colby, are you crazy? You know how much I hate this ugly tacky furniture store...no offense man." She said back to the worker.

He shrugged. "None taken I get paid to say it looks great."

"Back to you, why where you about to do something like this to me?" Ariel asked.

"To teach our spying girlfriends a lesson." Jon said snatching Renee's wig off.

"Hey!" Renee exclaimed.

He took off Paige wig to. "That was rude man you don't just snatch off a woman's wig."

"Exactly so do you mind telling us why you're spying on us?" Colby folded his arms across his chest. "And where did you get the wigs?"

"Wig store." Ariel nodded. "But well the reason we followed you is because-"

"I thought you were cheating." Renee blurted out to Jon.

He turned to look at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes and the only reason why is because you were acting so weird since we came back from my parents. Then you were on the phone talking about meeting up with some woman Saturday. I got worried and then Ariel thought it would be okay if we just followed you to see who you were gonna meet up with." Renee let out a deep breath. "Then we saw that blonde girl and then Ariel thought Colby was gay. This is all just a big mess and I'm so sorry."

"Wait woah," Colby spoke up he turned to look at Ariel. "You thought I was gay? How could you think that?"

"Well your the one that went into an all girl store and then held up a pink top to your chest, what am I suppose to think!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I was asking him if he think you would wear it." He defended. "I can't believe you thought I was gay, what is wrong with you Ariel?"

"Trust me you don't want that answer." Ariel pointed. "And technically I thought you were in the closet."

Colby gave her a look. "That makes this no better."

Jon shook his head at them. "Okay let me clear this up right now, one I was distant because I have just been busy. Two when I wasn't doing my job I was looking for an anniversary gift for you." Renee's look softened to a shock expression. "So I called my friend Cat who works at this store here and got a good price for this dress. I brought Colby with me to get a third persons opinion and just so you know Cat is the gay one."

"So I was right somebody in this situation is still gay." Ariel giggled holding up her hand to Paige who was about to five her.

Colby shook his head. "Oh don't you high five her." He slapped their hands down.

"But since the gift is already out there, here." Jon handed her the bag.

Renee took it putting it on the couch. "Be careful that thing is bright I think it burns clothing." Paige said.

She pulled out a long royal and light blue ombre dress with a halter collar and slit on the side she turned back around to him. "This dress is so beautiful...thank you Jon." She hugged him. "I'm sorry I thought what I did. I guess I let my old relationships do the talking."

Jon hugged her back. "Don't worry I get it but next time you feel that way just bring it up to me. Instead of playing detective with Sherlock McMahon over there."

"Still in the room here." Ariel waved her hand she looked at the couch before back at the worker. "Seriously can't you turn that sofa off?"

Paige walked around it before stepping back. "I was looking for a switch."

Colby rubbed his temples. "What am I gonna do with you Ariel?"

"Love me?" She leaned her head on his arm and grinned up at him as he shook his head.

"Don't you have something to say to Jon, both of you?" He looked at Paige and Ariel with stern looks.

Ariel sighed. "We are really sorry Jon but I was just looking out for Renee."

He nodded. "All of you are forgiven but you have a prank coming your way princess since this was all your idea."

"Come on can't you just buy that ugly chair for my house and we will call it even?" Ariel asked with a sigh getting a laugh from him.

Later on that night Jon and Renee went out and since Paige went out with Rosa, Ariel stayed at the house with Colby.

She walked out the bathroom in her Batman night shorts and tank top while her hair was still damp and brushed out.

Colby looked over when he seen her come out. "Nice PJ's." He smirked continuing to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Well thank you I brought the Superman one's to so you'll be seeing them real soon." She nodded before getting under the big gray comforter blanket. "Today was interesting, don't you think?"

"No more like crazy you are one weird little diva." He pointed at her. "But at least you meant well."

Ariel nodded she leaned next to him propping her arm up. "Yeah, I care about both of them they are the cutest couple you know after me and you."

"Of course." Colby agreed. "Like I said sweetheart your heart was in the right place and your a good friend." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What about a good girlfriend?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're a fantastic girlfriend who never ceases to surprise me with the things she do." He nodded rubbing her back. "And have I ever told you wet hair is a good look for you?"

Ariel giggled she leaned over and started kissing him he moved her leg so it was draped around his waist. His hand went up to her shorts and started to pull them down until she stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing Lopez?" She smirked pulling back.

He raised a brow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Moving off him she fixed her shorts and sat up so she was on her knees. "Uh-ah weetheart that sex ban is still in full effect."

"Oh come on Ariel." Colby rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious about that thing? Just give in you know you want to you just won't be able to watch your show for a while.

"Missing one episode is like missing a season." She said sternly. "And don't be afraid because you know I'm gonna win and prove that I can outlast you when it comes to sex."

He scoffed. "No you can't."

Ariel quirked a brow at him. "Care to bet on that?"

"I'm listening." Colby rested his chin in his palm.

"Alright let's change it up instead of a sex ban we will see who can go the longest without caving. If you win I stop watching my show for four weeks total but if I win..." Ariel tapped her cheek thinking she soon smirked deviously. "If I win you have to read the first and second Fifty Shades of Grey books. And see the movie with me."

Colby eyes widened. "Hell no not happening." He shook his head.

"You scared?" She teased with a pout.

He poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Alright your on Levesque but I'm adding on something to if I win."

"Okay." She nodded.

"If I win no TV show and I get to drive around that new bage Hummer you just brought for two months."

"Deal." Ariel and him shook hands. "Better get your reading glasses on man you gonna need them."

"Oh shutup and go to sleep." Colby turned over cutting out the light, the room got quite. "So when you said both books do you mean-"

"Both books and the movie Colby." She said sternly getting a groan from him making her smirk.

* * *

The next day they were at the arena for a Main Event tapping later on. Nikki, Brie, Paige, Renee, and Trinity were in the ring talking to Ariel who was helping Summer with some moves.

Ariel had on her sneakers, black leggings, and a **Property Of WWE** tank top with her hair up in a high bun.

"I can't believe you guys sex ban turned into a competition." Renee said sitting on the barricade.

"I can, Ariel and Colby are competitive like me and John." Nikki said.

Brie shook her head. "No what I can't believe is that you three really went spying and got caught."

"Ariel was the one that brought the freaking wigs and blew the cover." Paige pointed out.

"Wait, wigs?" Trinity repeated she looked over at Ariel with an amused smile. "Girl what is wrong with you?"

"What? I was making sure we didn't get caught or noticed and I would have gotten away with it. If it wasn't for me having a smart boyfriend who knows my weaknesses is hideous furniture." Ariel shrugged, she sat on the top turnbuckle.

"Was it really that bad?" Brie asked.

She scoffed. "The couch could cook your food if you left it there long enough."

Brie, Renee and Trinity started laughing at her. "But in the end it was a big misunderstanding?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, our anniversary was coming up so he was just looking for the perfect dress." Renee showed them the picture of it on her phone. "He got my two shades of blue combined in one and it's hard to find a pretty one that looks right."

All the girls awed looking at it. "That thing is beautiful." Nikki said.

Ariel jumped down. "So see everything worked out Renee got a pretty dress and I'm in a cave in first game with my boyfriend. Aren't relationships beautiful?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Heads up!" Summer called out hitting her with a dropkick.

"For once Summer thank you." Brie called out.

"That was good but make sure your leg doesn't do that anymore." Ariel said getting to her feet.

"Do what?" Summer looked down.

"This!" Taking her foot she kicked her in the butt.

Summer fell between the ropes and on the floor. "Ariel!"

"Never turn your back on a heel Summer." Nikki joked as the girls laughed.

"Alright, who else wants their butt handed to them in here?" Ariel asked bouncing on the ropes.

"That challenge for everybody?" A voice called up from the stands.

All the girls looked up to see Jon, Joe, Colby, and Nick walking down the steps and over to the barricade.

"What are you guys Shield 4.0?" Ariel joked.

"Hahaha you're hilarious." Jon said sarcastically but chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Brie asked.

"Just walking around until we heard big mouth over here throw out a challenge." Colby jerked his thumb over to Ariel.

Ariel pointed in the ring. "Get in here and say that."

He waved it off. "Come on you don't want me to embarrass you in there."

The girls oohed wide eyed. "I think he's saying you can't handle him." Renee said.

"No what he actually means is he doesn't want his friends to see that his girlfriend can show him up in a ring." Ariel said smirking.

"Woah she just called you out!" Nick laughed.

"Aw man you gotta get in there now." Jon patted his back. "Show princess who's in charge."

"Alright McMahon let's do this." Colby took off his jacket getting in the ring.

"Joe your the ref because Jon is out for revenge and Nick is to sneaky." Ariel said fixing her messy bun.

"Smart girl." Jon laughed leaning on the barricade next to Renee. "Come on Colb you got this!"

"You got this Ariel!" Brie cheered.

"We all have your back just from out here." Paige chuckled.

"Come on sunshine let's do this." Ariel motioned for him to bring it.

"Would you guys like me to ring the bell?" The time keeper asked.

Ariel nodded. "Aw that would be nice, yes please."

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

"Let's go!" Joe signaled for them to start.

Colby and Ariel locked up he quickly got her with a side headlock take down. "Give up?" Joe asked.

"In Colby's dreams." Ariel muffled out.

Bringing her back up up he let her go and pushed her to the ropes she bounced off he goes for a clothesline she ducked it shaking him up. He turned around and got him with a superkick to the face making their friends ooh, she covered him.

"Kick out!" Jon banged on the mat.

"One! Tw-" Joe counted until Colby kicked out.

Ariel got up she bounced off the ropes going for a leg drop Colby moved making her land on her butt. "Okay, ow!" He laughed dragging her over to the center of the ring by her leg looking to do a submission. "Oh no you don't." Ariel used both feet to kick him before hopping back up to her feet. She ran towards him he caught her, she let out a scream as he spun her around and hit her with a tilt a whirl back breaker.

Colby pinned her. "One! Tw-"

Joe's count was cut short when she kicked out but as she did she wrapped her legs around his neck in a scissor leg lock.

"That's our girl!" Paige cheered.

"You wanna tap?" Joe asked Colby who was struggling to get out of it.

Ariel twisted her hips to the side. "All you gotta do is tap Colby."

He shook his head still struggling. "No way."

Taking his hands he started tickling her sides she started laughing before letting him go, the girls booed. "That's cheeting ref." Renee called out.

"No one ever said there were rules." Nick shrugged.

"That's playing dirty." Ariel rolled over.

"No it's not this is." Colby said grabbing her he quickly rolled her up Jon appeared on the other side and held her shoulders down.

"One! Two! Three!" Joe counted. "Colby wins."

Colby jumped up and got his arm raised by Jon as they both laughed.

"Jon you little sneak you got involved." Renee said.

"You guys are such cheeters." Nikki shook her head.

"Hey no rules but no hard feelings right Ariel?" Jon ruffled her hair.

Ariel smiled. "Of course not, good little match we will have our time again Colby."

"Somebody is taking that way to nicely." Nick said watching her carefully as she got out the ring and headed up to the ramp.

Colby scratched his head. "That was weird."

"I know, that is not the reaction you would expect from her." Joe said.

"Guess we better head to the back and get ready." Renee said hopping down.

All the guys went to leave the ring until Kane's fire pyro shot up from the steel ring post making everybody drop to the floor frightened .

"What the hell!" Trinity exclaimed.

Colby sighed. "Ariel!" He shouted aleady knowing she was the cause of it.

"Oh she is so gonna get it." Renee shook her head.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next chapter, I hope people enjoyed it to!**


	32. Who's The Weak Diva Now?

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys and even though I enjoyed writing Colby and Ariel I have to get back to Seth and Alana. But don't worry I'll be mixing the chapters up at times and Total Diva episodes will be coming soon. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope people enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Raw 'In the ring'_**

Victoria's theme song rung through arena she walked out to a huge pop, standing on the stage she looked around with a smile.

"There she is, Victoria who we haven't seen in WWE in over five years. But she is back and boy has she made a statement as of late." Cole said.

"That's right Victoria has picked a fight with the princess of WWE herself Alana. And boy did those to try to tear each other apart last week." King chuckled.

"All because Victoria stuck her nose in Alana's business and is being selfish by not giving anyone a reason why." JBL spat.

"I think that's why she's out here John." Cole said. "But Victoria made this personal when she attacked Alana at Survivor Series. She hit Alana with Widows peak causing Alana to loose to Paige."

"Yeah, and they she interrupted Paige and Alana's match last week and started a fight with her again." JBL said.

"Alana was actually counted out of that match." Cole says, Victoria slapped some hands as she walked down the ramp and slid inside.

Grabbing a mic her music started to fade out as the crowd gave her loud _'Welcome back!'_ chants.

Victoria nodded. "It definitely feels good to be back especially with all of you guys I really missed this." She said as they cheered. "Now I know a lot of people are wondering, why I came back? And why did I attack the so called WWE princess." The crowd gave this a mixed reaction knowing who she was talking about. "I attacked Alana for several reasons actually but the main one is-"

Alana's theme hit cutting Victoria off in mid sentence she smirked turning towards the stage. The crowd gave her a loud pop filled with mixed reactions as she walked out with a glare.

She was wearing her jeans, a SR crop top t-shirt, her hands were tapped up as her hair was straightened out.

"Looks like Alana wants be front row for this." King said.

JBL nodded. "And she is dressed for a fight."

Walking down to the ring she glared at Victoria who continued to smirk at her, taking the steps she got inside the ring. Her music died down as she continued to glare at Victoria.

"What took you so long princess?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing but I come out when I feel like it not when you expect me to so instead of prolonging this let's get right into it, shall we?" Alana held her arms out. "Because I want my answers to why you continue to poke your nose in my business."

"It's simple see your parents prepped you for this business I'm sure and they taught you everything, haven't they?" Alana nodded. "They taught you wrestling, gave you the attitude and the look but they forgot to teach your butt about being humble. And they definitely forgot to teach you how to respect the women that made it possible for you to wrestle."

"Aww you gonna give me a lecture Victoria huh?" Alana pouted.

"Oh I'm gonna give you that and knock some sense in you to but that's for later. Alana I have watched a lot of girls walk in here but none of them are as evil, crazy and more disrespectful then you. Don't get me wrong kid you are unbelievably talented in this ring. I give credit where it's due you may just be the best back there when it comes to the diva's. But your attitude and how you treat people disgusts me matter fact every time I see you it makes me angry. Your so busy trying to please your daddy and mommy have you sat back and thought about yourself."

"I-" Alana started to say.

"No I'll answer that for you," Victoria cut her off. "You haven't and that's why in my eyes you need a serious reality check. Your not humble all you are is a self absorbed little girl who just wanted to be daddy's favorite so she became a wrestler." Victoria said, Alana snapped her head over to her as the crowd oohed. "Oh now did I hit a nerve? That gets under your skin doesn't it Alana thinking you will never be good enough. Or that you can't uphold your little families legacy here in the WWE. I'll tell you one thing if your ass keep this up you definitely won't last long here."

Alana continued to stare at her with a glare, she slowly raised the mic up to her lips. "Are you done?" She asked as Victoria shrugged. "Because I'm done with you and all these other diva's who just like you swear they compare to me in this ring. But in really none of you can or ever will be remotely close to how great I am in the ring. See you wanna sit out here and say I'm not humble or respectful to anyone back there. Well here's a question, why should I? Who are you people to give my respect and humbleness to?"

"Beca-"

"Hold up I'll answer that for you, your nobody!" She got in her face. "I don't need to give you or anyone back here anything but a pedigree or kick to the face. And your right I do treat people badly but hey you don't get far in this company with friends Victoria. In the end why should I be friends with girls that I'm gonna stab in the back to win a match anyway. Unlike you and those girls I call it like I see it it's you that chooses to take it as disrespect." Alana pointed her finger in her face. "Trust me when I tell you that I will make it far in this business sweetheart. And not only will I make my families legacy bigger my career will be more successful then yours ever was."

The crowd oohed as Victoria slapped her hand. "Don't use that to make your mind feel better honey because I can assure you it won't help. You career is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Excuse me?!" Alana looked at her wide eyed. "My career a disaster? Oh now you really have gone to far and I gotta say I'm five seconds away from smacking the hell out of you." The crowd oohed as Victoria scoffed. "Have you not seen these other Diva's back here the way they wrestle and god help their mic skills. But since you wanna talk disaster of careers let's do that then Victoria. How about I start with AJ Lee? Yeah she beat somebody else's title reign awesome but the girl practically kissed her way to the top since NXT. Then you got Layla who hasn't been relevant since Michelle MCcool worked here as a diva, ending her career was bad on Layla's part. You got Eva Marie who could botch a move in two seconds after the bell has rung. And yet she wants to be the female Rock. Newsflash you have to know how and be good at wrestling to be even remotely close to being compared to him."

"You-"

"No shut up because you got me started so let me finish." Victoria lowered the mic motioning her to go on. "Then there's the Bella's who have been here for years and yet their careers are the most disappointing. They want people to call them veterans and look up to them but yet they can still barely wrestle. If it weren't for the guys their with then neither of them would have EVER gotten this far. Wait you also got Natalya who is probably only used when nobody else more talented is available. I mean without Tyson who would notice her!" Alana threw her hands in the air, the crowd cheered enjoying this. "Hold up then we have Summer Rae who seems to only be good at being a less cute and talented Kelly Kelly. And Cameron, you could have God himself teach her charisma and talent and she still won't make it near a title. Then you got Naomi who not only needs a new theme song but needs to take her and her rear end back to the Funkadactyls. Since that's the only time people paid attention to her. And Paige well she swears she is the anti-diva so we will let her have her little fantasy. But wait I almost forgot you." She pointed at Victoria. "You are nothing but a washed up has been who wants her last run in the business. Which I really don't know why because all you ever did was sleep to the top. And I bet given another chance you would bone someone else to get there, wouldn't you?"

Victoria smacked Alana hard across the face, the crowd cheered as she tackled her to the mat and started unloading on her with rights.

"And guys Victoria had enough she is just hammering away on Alana." Cole says.

"It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose with both women in the same ring." JBL said as Alana kicked Victoria off her.

Getting to her feet she speared Victoria down and started banging her head in the mat. "You wanna teach me respect Victoria huh!" She lifted her head up smacking her hard across the face. "Is that respect?!"

"Alana is definitely a feisty one!" King exclaimed.

The crowd booed as security and refs got in pulling both women apart and to different sides of the ring. They were still scratching and clawing to get at each other as the Anonymous Raw GM chime went off.

Michael Cole stood up and walked over to the podium. "Ladies and gentleman I have just received an email from the Anonymous Raw GM." Both girls still being held back looked over at him. "It says and I quote 'Since you two girls can't be in a ring without trying to kill each other we should at least make it worth while. So at the up coming TLC pay per view it will be Alana vs Victoria in a good old traditional Falls count Anywhere match."

The whole arena roared in cheers. "Say what?!" King exclaimed.

"Oh boy our first diva's Falls count Anywhere match in years and it's between these two, TLC has never looked so great!" JBL chuckled.

Alana broke free and ran into Victoria who connected with a big boot, she picked her up putting her in position for Widows peak. Fighting out of it Alana quickly slid out the ring and fell on the ramp holding her the back of her head glaring.

Victoria picked the mic back up. "A Falls count Anywhere match? Hell those are my specialties!" She said as the crowd cheered. "I'm definitely in and I promise you by the end of this you will learn some respect princess. Even if I have to beat it into you." She threw the mic down her theme hit as Alana just shook her head, backing up.

 _Fans Tweet_

 _Falls count Anywhere match? Hell Yeah! #RAW_

 _Now that was a PIPEBOMB #RAW_

 _Alana was just laying into every Diva #RAW_

 _Victoria vs Alana in a falls count anywhere match thank you WWE #RAW_

 _At TLC Victoria is gonna teach Alana a lesson in respect #RAW_

 _Those two are gonna kill each other at TLC lol #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - I regret nothing I said earlier Victoria should be lucky I said it to her damn face #UngratefulPeople_

 _ **Later backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana and Seth backstage as they both received a mixed reaction. She was sitting on a work crate with a bag of ice on the back of her head.

"I can't believe this crap!" Seth shouted as he paced back and forth. "First that stupid laptop books me in a tables match with Cena and all he looses is a title shot. Then it puts you in a falls count anywhere match against Victoria I swear that thing is out to get is."

"Isn't everybody?" Alana asked, she winced. "Can't believe that stupid brod tried to hit me with her finisher again."

"Yeah, but their after us more now and only because your parents are gone." He pointed and saw her sad look. "Look about that I'm still thinking of a plan to get them back me J&J, Show, Kane were all trying."

"Who cares anymore all I know is Victoria keeps pushing my buttons every time she gets a chance. I swear all these diva's back here, make me sick!" She threw the ice against the wall.

Seth watched the ice crash against the wall wide eyed he looked back at her with his hands up in defense. "Woah easy your doing exactly what she wants just calm down."

"I can't." She gripped at her hair pulling it. "I'm slowly loosing and it's all HER fault she thinks I'm weak and that I can't handle my own."

Curling his fingers under her chin he made her look up at him. "Then you prove her and everybody else wrong like you been doing since you arrived here. Do whatever you need to and just know I got your back."

"You think I can beat her right?" Alana rubbed her eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "I know you can."

Alana smiled hugging him. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart now let's go get you ready for your match." Turning around he let her get on his back.

"Onward to the locker room." Alana pointed the crowd laughed at the look Seth was giving her she giggled. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head. "You are such a goofy girlfriend." He walked off.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Lol Alana is so cute...crazy but cute #RAW_

 _This is why they are my favorite WWE Couple #RAW_

 _Imagine if somebody's face was right there when she threw that ice lmao #RAW_

 _Can't help but love them #RAW_

 _WWERollins Tweets - Did you really tell me onward like I'm some kind of horse? WWEAlana_

 _Alana replies - Yes but in a nice way and I did say please and I kinda think your more like a prince #PrinceRollins Lol_

 _Rollins replies - I would make a good looking prince if I do say so myself but #KingRollins has a better catch_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

The camera showed Alana walking around backstage she received a loud pop with mixed reactions. She was in her ring attire with her hair tucked behind her ear.

Alana was on her phone reading a tweet until she was attacked from behind, sending her to the floor. The camera showed Nikki above her with Brie at her side the crowd boo's the two of them laughed.

Nikki grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a work crate picking her up she threw her into the other one. Holding her stomach Alana slid to the floor coughing. Taking her title from Brie, Nikki kneeled down by Alana who was trying to get herself together.

"I told you that you didn't want me as an enemy Alana, didn't I?" "Where's all that mouth now hmm?" Nikki teased with a pout.

"You know people back here are right without your parents you really are weak." Brie said shaking her head.

"Yeah she is." Nikki stood up smiling, her and Brie high fived each other before walking away.

Alana sat up still holding her stomach grabbing her phone she held it close to her and started crying.

Her sobs soon turned into cackle like laughter as she started going in a hysterical fit of laughter. Alana slapped the floor cracking up, holding herself in a hug she rocked back and forth. "I tried being nice...I really tried." She shook her head. "I'll show them weak I'll show all of them."

"If I was the Bella's I would not want to be near Alana right now or even touch her with a ten foot pole." JBL said.

"That laugh sent chills up my body." King says.

"I think this Victoria thing may be hitting her harder then everybody thinks." Cole said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That laugh is scary as hell #RAW_

 _I think the Bella's broke Alana #RAW_

 _I would not want to be near her right now not with that creepy laugh #RAW_

 _Alana is slowly snapping #RAW_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

The Bella Twins theme hit as they walked out to a mixed reaction but mostly boo's. Nikki held her title up in the air as her and Brie smiled making their way to the ring.

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Brie. From Scottsdale Arizona, she is your Diva's Champion, Nikki Bella!" Lillian announced.

"The Bella's are in a better mood since after they attacked Alana backstage." Cole said. "Maybe they didn't like what she said about all the Diva's earlier."

"She was just speaking her mind." JBL waved it off.

"I mean you got the Bella's but you can't forget the big Diva's match coming up at TLC." King said. "Victoria versus Alana in a tables match I don't know about you guys but I'm going with Victoria."

"I gotta agree with you King." Cole says.

"How dare you two count Alana out like that?" JBL asked.

Nikki flipped in the ring she reached down taking her title from Brie and held it up in the air. Alana's theme hit cutting theirs short Nikki glared up at the ramp waiting. She walked out to a loud mixed reaction she took her hood off throwing it on stage before making her way down.

"Her opponent from Greenwich Connecticut, Alana McMahon!" Lillian pointed to her.

Alana got in the ring she leaned back against the ropes just staring at Nikki who smirked sending her a little wave. The ref looked between both of them. "Ready?" He asked as they both nodded. "Ring the bell!"

The bell sounded off both girls locked up, Alana overpowered Nikki in the corner the ref started to count for them to let go. Both women let go Alana quickly kneed Nikki, grabbing her by the head she brought her knees to her chest and monkey flipped her out the corner.

"Woah!" Cole exclaimed as Nikki landed hard on the other side of the ring. "Alana just launching Nikki."

Walking over she picked Nikki up and threw her into the corner, grabbing her hair she started banging her head on the rope pad. "Do I look weak now! Huh Nikki!" She screamed, she kneed her in the gut before throwing her out the ring.

Nikki hit the floor hard holding her chest, she slid out the ring stalking behind her with a smirk.

"That is why you don't get that woman angry she's dangerous enough when she's calm. But once she's angry her moves get unpredictable." Cole said.

The crowd oohed as she bounced her head off the announce table Nikki slid to the floor Alana looked over at Brie who stared at her wide eyed. Grabbing Nikki by the throat she picked her up smiling while looking down at her.

"How does your theme song go again Nikki?" Alana asked. "Oh yeah I remember." She nodded. "You can look but you can't touch!" Alana sung as she threw her into Brie knocking her down. "..you keep dreaming on the stars above."

"Is she singing The Bella's theme song?" King laughed.

"Alana has snapped." Cole said.

"Her singing sounded good to me." JBL shrugged.

The ref was at a count of six she grabbed Nikki and threw her back in the ring she crawled away trying to recover. Alana got in the ring Nikki hit her with a right hook making her stumble back and hold her jaw she kicked her in the knee. She held it falling to one knee, Nikki grabbed her head hitting her with a facebuster, and covered her.

"One! Tw-" Alana kicked out making Nikki slap the mat in anger.

Nikki grabbed Alana and threw her to the ropes, she went to hit her with a forearm but wasn't expecting her to hold onto the ropes. She ran towards her but was kicked back, she went to kick her again but Nikki grabbed her feet and yanked her off the ropes. Alana hit her head hard on the mat she held it rolling on the outside of the apron, Nikki taunted the crowd. Using the ropes she made it back to her feet as Nikki was coming over she slapped her hard across the face sending her stumbling back.

"Uh oh, Alana is setting Nikki up." Cole said as Alana launched herself over the top hitting Nikki with a forearm. "Springboard forearm!"

"Right on the button!" JBL clapped.

The crowd cheered as both women were down, Alana crawled over hooking her legs. "One! Two! Th-" The ref stopped the count when Brie jumped on the apron.

"Brie getting involved here." Cole says as the crowd booed. "I think Alana would have had a three count."

Brie was arguing with the ref Alana stood up seeing what was going and was about to walk over until Nikki grabbed her and rolled her up.

Seeing this out the corner of his eye he quickly slid over and Brie jumped down. "One! Two! Thr-" Alana kicked out.

She rolled over to the corner and used the ropes pull herself up, Nikki ran over but she moved out the way to the other side of the ring. She came out the corner hitting her with a clothesline Nikki grabbed Alana by the hair, picking her up she went to hit her with a forearm. Alana ducked it shaking her up, turning around she jumped hitting her with pele kick.

Shaking her knee out Alana grabbed her by the hair and put her head in between her legs. "Alana looking for the pedigree-wait a minute what's this!" King exclaimed shocked.

Alana lifted Nikki up so both women did a double flip into a DDT this got everybody on their feet.

"Oh my God, did you see that!?" Cole exclaimed.

"The Canadian Destroyer, Alana just hit the Canadian Destroyer on Nikki Bella. What a move! And it has never been done in the WWE until now that is!" JBL praised.

 _'That was awesome! That was awesome!'_ The arena chanted.

"Nikki!" Brie called out worried.

"Nikki is out and I agree that move was awesome!" King agreed.

Alana covered Nikki. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called out as her theme hit she stumbled to her feet holding her side, the ref raised her hand.

"With or without her parents that girl is still dangerous and that's what Victoria has to deal with at TLC." JBL said. "The princess is stronger then ever."

"Brie and Nikki are use to using their number gain but when your playing with a woman who does as well it's hard. Being apart of The Authority she already knows what she is walking into." Cole says.

Brie slid in the ring with Nikki's title she kneeled down to check on her sister. Alana caught this she slowly turned her head to look at her from the side.

Turning around she walked over to her as her music faded out. "Uh oh, Brie you may wanna get out of there!" King shouted. "Alana isn't one to forget."

Alana slowly stalked behind her, feeling something off Brie turned around her eyes widened seeing Alana. She jumped quickly scooting back with her hand out in defense Brie shook her head. "Wait Alana! Were sorry, okay?"

Tilting her head to the side with a motionless look she still continued to walk towards Brie. Not wanting anything to do with her she slid out the ring but kept her wide eyes on Alana as she backed up the ramp.

"Brie wanting no part of Alana-wait a minute look!" Cole exclaimed.

Big Show and Kane walked on the stage as the crowd booed Brie turned around fear struck her more. She started walking back down the ramp as they started walking down making her continue to back up. Brie went over towards the barricade and was about to exit through the crowd. Seth Rollins jumped over the barricade shaking his head at her with a smirk, she backed up and looked to leave through the other side. J&J blocked her other escape route as she was truly starting to get boxed in.

"She has absolutely no where to go. The Authority is blocking every escape route for Brie Bella she's frozen in fear." King said.

Brie rolled back in the ring keeping her eyes on them, she turned around Alana spun hitting her with a Superkick. Her theme hit as she got down on her knees getting in the face of a fallen Brie Bella. "Don't you or your twin ever forget who your messing with!" She pulled her up by her shirt. "You two are not on my level, you hear me! I AM and will ALWAYS be better then you!" She yelled but the camera picked up her words, throwing her down Alana held her arms out to a mixed reaction. "I'm the baddest diva here!"

The Authority clapped smiling for her as she got out the ring, Alana jumped on Seth who spun her around he let her go and high fived her. "Woo! That's what I'm talking about this is MY girlfriend!" He taunted the crowd with a laugh.

"The Authority celebrating as Nikki and Brie are still out of it." Cole said. "The Bella's may have lit a fire in Alana that no one can put out."

"Don't act like it's a shock Michael the Bella's brought this all on themselves when they attacked Alana." JBL argued. "They are so use to playing the number games but so is the princess. Who has more numbers in her favor then any Diva back there which makes her a threat."

"Gotta agree after seeing that match and the aftermath Alana is a true threat to every diva." King says. "Because she holds a win over the champs head now."

"I'm pretty sure Alana will gloat about that." Cole nodded as Seth held up Alana's hand.

"I would." JBL shrugged.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Holy sh*t Alana hit the Canadian Destroyer on Nikki! #RAW_

 _That finisher was sick #RAW_

 _Lol she was singing The Bella's theme song #RAW_

 _You don't mess with the Princess...poor Brie #RAW_

 _I only know one guy that has ever used that move perfectly but now I know a girl to #RAW_

 _Brie was like a dumb deer in headlights #RAW_

 _I'm starting to love Alana #RAW_

 _WWEAlana Tweets - I love my guys #TrueFamily you mess with me you mess with them so keep that in mind_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Later on Alana was ringside watching the main event it was Cena, Ryback, and Dolph vs Seth, Kane, and Luke Harper.

Ziggler and Harper were in the ring he hit a couple of clotheslines on him before knocking Kane off the apron. He looked over at Alana and smirked. "What's going on princess? Surprised your not getting involved that's usually your thing." He said as she kept her arms folded, glaring at him.

"You got no right to be even talking to her!" Jamie pointed at him. "No your place Ziggler!"

Alana looked at him shocked she patted his shoulder with a smirk. "Thank you Jamie, I knew I liked you." She nodded.

Dolph focused back on the match he hits a splash in the corner before connecting with a neckbreaker to Harper. Ziggler drops an elbow before hitting a famouser and covered him. "One! Two! Th-" He kicked out, Seth ran in but was cut off by Ryback who tackled him out the ring as both men landed over by Alana.

"Ouch." Alana winced, she shook her head. "I'm sure Ryback's head broke his fall." She started laughing but didn't notice that Ryback heard her he turned around slowly stalking after her.

"Um Alana may wanna look up she's got a storm named Ryback coming her way." King says.

"Alana, look out!" Kane called out.

"What man?" She looked up her eyes widened seeing Ryback coming towards her she quickly put her hands up in defense. "I was just joking, can't you take one?"

He charged after her and waisting no time Alana ran away letting out a scream as he chased her around the ring. "Ryback chasing Alana around the ring." Cole laughed.

"That's not funny Michael, she didn't even do anything!" JBL defended.

Alana ran and hid behind J&J who blocked his path from getting to her. "HA!" She pointed at him with a laugh he glared at her before focusing back on the match.

The match continued back and forth until it all started to break down quickly. Cena goes for an AA on Kane but he gets out and hits a big boot on Cena. Ryback comes in and hits Kane with a powerslam taking him out, Seth jumps off the top rope hitting him with a diving knee to the head. Dolph jumps on Seth and hits him with a big DDT making Alana look away from the impact. then takes Rollins out with a big DDT. Harper takes Ziggler down with a spinning sidewalk slam. "One! Two-" Ziggler stays in it by kicking out.

Harper picks him up and hoes for a sit-out powerbomb but Ziggler rolls him up. "One! Two! Three!" The crowd cheered as Dolph's music hit.

Dolph got up to celebrate but was quickly attacked by Harper from behind. "Harper with a blindside to Ziggler and now this has just broken out into a huge brawl." Cole says as all six men began fighting.

The crowed booed as Big Show runs down he gets in the ring and head-butts Ryback away. Kane and Big Show concentrate on Ryback and start to beat him down. Erick Rowan comes down with steel steps and takes out Harper and Kane with them. Rowan then hits Rollins with it knocking him out.

"Seth!" Alana quickly ran over checking on him with J&J at her side she put his head in her lap and help up two fingers. "Quick, how many do you see?"

Seth groaned. "Seven?"

"Oh baby no." She shook her head, rubbing the top of his head. "Not even close." Looking back into the ring she saw Team Cena standing tall over Big Show, she glared at them. "All of you are gonna get it real soon...I promise you that."

* * *

 **Hell yeah three chapters in one week! Woo I did it that was my goal for the week and I did it! Say what you want but this is a big accomplishment for me but I really hoped people enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me reviews telling me what you think about these three chapters, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#UngratefulPeople**

 **#PrinceRollins**

 **#KingRollins**

 **#TrueFamily**


	33. A Friendship? Alana's Hot Minute

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews and everything guys we finally hit 200+ more reviews so yay! It's all thanks to you for giving me feedback on chapters so again thank you. Everytime I update look forward to getting two chapters or three. I'll let people know when it's just gonna be one but that will only be because I was busy.** **But anyway enough of that and on to the updates!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown** **backstage** **'On** **screen'**_

The camera showed Alana backstage as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction. She wore a pair of skinny jeans a crop sized SR shirt and her hair curled but pushed to the side and a pair of tennis.

Alana was filing her nails while leaning against a work crate, she started humming happily to herself until she looked up. "Oh God why!" She looked to the sky before back at the person with a glare. "What in the hell do you want, huh?"

Panning over the camera showed Dean Ambrose as he received a loud good pop.

He had that stupid grin on his face that Alana hated. "Hey, princess how you been?"

"Fine until you showed up actually." She fake smiled before it turned back into a frown.

"Aw well that's good." Dean said slapping her back getting laughs from the crowd at her reaction. "Your eye is twitching there a bit?"

"Yeah, it does that when you and Paige are to close to me." She spat rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be somewhere tending to Bray Wyatt?"

Dean's grin dropped as the crowd oohed she started laughing. "Shouldn't you be dealing with Victoria?"

"I'm dealing with her!" Alana exclaimed leaning off the crate.

"Rightt." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" She pulled at her hair. "Why are you even here bothering me?"

"I thought I pay my old best friend a visit." Dean put an arm around her.

Alana watched it carefully and with wide eyes. "Touching me, your touching me!" He quickly let go, she punched his arm. "I DON'T show affection and two I'm NOT your friend."

"Why not? I'm more of a good friend then anyone and let's remember you can't really be picky back here...your not really liked." He whispered with a nudge.

"I don't care Dean!" She let her hands fall by her side. "I don't wanna be friends with somebody who tapes me to a pole."

"That's so in the past." Dean waved it off.

Alana eyes widened. "That was a couple months ago man."

"Your point?" His brow raised.

Alana groaned slowly hitting her head back against the wall she leaned up giving him a stern look. "The point is we will NEVER be friends. Because I can't get past the fact that I don't like you so a bye bye." She waved, rolling her eyes she walked off.

Dean watched her go. "You know it's not always about you yah know!" He called out as the crowd laughed.

 _ **Later**_

Alana was seen backstage watching the TV in the interview area and saw Bray Wyatt take a chair put it against Dean's throat. He launched him against the steps making him bounce off and hold his throat squirming in pain. She watched with a concerned expression as the medics loaded him onto the stretcher.

"Lanie" Seth appeared next to her.

She jumped. "Ah! I was just watching I swear!"

Seth raised a brow, drawing back a little. "What are you talking about?"

Alana fixed herself and forced a smile. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Uh huh." Seth looked behind her and saw the replay of what happened between Dean and Bray he started laughing. "Ha! That's exactly what he gets, right?" He nudged her.

"Um yeah." She nodded.

"Wait a minute." Seth looked her over, his eyes turned to slits as he took a step forward getting in her face.

Alana drawed her face back wide eyed. "Um Seth, I know were together and everything but I still like my personal space."

"Well your space became mine when you started dating me." The crowd oohed when he pressed his chest against hers, Alana swallowed the lump in her throat. "Your usually laughing when Ambrose gets hurt, what's the change?"

"He just really looks hurt this time." Alana shrugged playing with her nails.

"Yeah I get that but what I don't get is, why do you care?"

Alana looked up before sternly saying. "I don't."

Seth nodded. "Good just keep it that way."

"Okay." She went to walk off.

Seth grabbed her wrist pulling her back, he cupped her cheek pressing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, pulling away slowly he pecked her lips a couple more times.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Keep that head of yours focused."

"Was kissing me your way of telling me?"

"No that was for me." He smirked, kissing her forehead. "I gotta match to get ready for I'm gonna catch you later."

Seth walked off leaving her she smiled watching him go but it turned back into a sad frown when he was out of sight.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _Aw Alana is starting to care #Smackdown_

 _Another love triangle in WWE? #Smackdown_

 _Lol Dean and Alana friends? I can kinda see it #Smackdown_

 _Ooh Seth is suspicious #Smackdown_

 _Alana and Seth hands down have the best kisses in WWE #Smackdown_

 _If Dean and Alana become friends all hell is gonna break loose in WWE #Smackdown_

 _Lmao poor Alana #Smackdown_

 _Guess Alana has a soft spot for Dean #Smackdown_

Alana walked around backstage making sure to avoid being spotted, seeing one of the medics by the ambulance she jogged over to him.

"Hey, is Ambrose in there?" She pointed to the ambulance truck.

"Yes mam we are about to move him out now, do you wanna come?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No, no but he's gonna be okay right?"

He gave her a iffy hand gesture. "We aren't to sure but it's nothing career threatening we can tell you that."

"That's good thank you." Alana nodded they sent her nods before getting in the truck pulling off with the siren blaring. "Ugh caring about people is so annoying especially when it's Ambrose." She shook her head walking away.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Ariel was backstage at a Live Event getting ready for a little segment she had to do for the You Tube channel. She was wearing a Chicago Bulls snapback forward with her hair straightened out and brushed to the front. Black jean shorts, a red crop tank top and a pair of red and white converse.

"Hey, Ariel you ready?" A worker asked.

"Let's do this." She jumped off the crates heading over.

 **Hot Topic ( With Alana )**

The camera showed Alana in her locker room, she smiled waving. "I'm WWE Diva and princess Alana McMahon and this is my Hot Minute, you ready?"

 **Best Recent Movie?**

"Fast & Furious 6." She nodded. "Staring my best friend of course."

 **Food You Hate?**

Alana's nose scrunched up. "Garlic bread it makes me sick."

 **As A Kid I Wanted To Be?**

"A wrestler...and a Victoria Secret model but that last part is just between us."

 **Who Is Your DoppelGanger?**

"People always say I look like Adriana Lima...I really don't see it though." She shrugged.

 **Favorite Candy?**

"Ooh it's definitely Hershey's cookies and cream candy bar I could eat twenty of them."

 **Favorite Cartoon Character?**

"Lola Bunny, duh."

 **Celebrity You Would Date?**

"Vin Diesel." Alana giggled. "Just because he's awesome and he's Vin Diesel for god sakes I mean come on."

 **Unknown Hobbies?**

"Gymnastics and I sing a little bit when I have time off."

 **Who Always Makes You Laugh?**

"My dad when he still think he's young." Alana rolled her eyes playfully.

 **A Song You Hate?**

"Baby by Justin Bieber." She groaned shaking her head. "If my sister plays it again I will convince her she is adopted."

 **Favorite Super hero?**

"Spider man, don't judge me either!"

 **I Wish _ Was Real?**

"Definitely one thousand dollar bills."

 **Your Hero?**

Alana smiled. "My mom is my hero."

 **The Last Thing You Do At Night?**

"Say goodnight to my reflection atnd Seth of course."

 **Are You A Wild Sleeper?**

"Oh yeah, I just be all over the place at least that's what people tell me."

 **Favorite WWE Studios Movie?**

"Bending The Rules starring Edge." She nodded. "That movie was really funny to watch."

 **Favorite TV Show?**

Alana started laughing. "Family Guy for sure I really wanna be friends with Stewie."

 **Favorite Cars?**

"Hummers and Cadillacs even though I'm short I love big cars for some reason don't ask why I just do."

 **Best Game Show To Be On?**

"That's easy Family Feud." She said with a shrug.

 **All Time Favorite Wrestler?**

"My dad Triple H."

 **Favorite Video Game?**

"Sims." She nodded.

 **Weirdest Fan Interaction**

"One night at this Dairy Queen...it's a long story." She shook her head.

 **TV Show You Wanna Guest Star On?**

"Call me crazy but I really wanna go on Ghost Adventures one day and do a full lockdown with them. That show is awesome and I have been watching it since the first season."

 **Favorite Food?**

"I really love pizza like I honestly am getting a pizza oven built in my kitchen this weekend." She giggled. "I should open my own pizza business."

 **Worst Ice Cream?**

"Mint chocolate chip that crap is disgusting." Her nose scrunched up. "Mint flavored ice cream is disturbing enough."

 **Favorite Childhood Movie?**

"Mulan, she might not be a princess but she's a bad ass."

 **Favorite Villain?**

"The Joker he's very...crazy and looney but I like it."

 **A Place You Wanna Visit?**

"Japan I heard their candy and hotels are freaking amazing and I watch a little anime so I always been curious about that to."

 **First Concert You Been To?**

"My first concert was actually a Maroon 5 one and definitely one of the best."

 **Do You Sing In The Car?"**

"Everyday." Alana laughed.

 **Favorite Holiday?**

"New Year's Eve mostly because I was born that day."

 **Worst person you carpooled with?**

"Renee and Summer both of them together equals hell for me they laugh at everything. And the conversations that they come up with are insane."

 **A secret Your Fans Don't Know About You?**

"Hmm? Well I actually go to see Monster Trucks and to the NASCAR races especially the big one held every year."

 **Girly Or Tom Boy?**

"Both actually." Alana shrugged. "I have days I wanna be girly and other times I wanna be a little boyish."

 **Favorite Boy Band?**

"Five Seconds of Summer." She smirked. "They're so adorable."

 **The Most Funny Moment In WWE?**

"Ha! That has to be when me and Renee drove a forklift backstage and crashed into a catering table." Alana laughed. "That is still funny but yeah we got in a lot of trouble."

 **Superkick Any Celebrity?**

"Donald Trump is a celebrity right?" Alana asked.

 **What Is Your Spirit Animal?**

"A wolf and I gotta say that couldn't be anymore true."

 **Best Feature?**

"You can't expect me to pick just one thing about myself?" Alana sighed scratching the back of her head. "Fine I would have to say my eyes me and my mom always have had pretty blue eyes."

 **#1 On Your Bucket List?**

"To buy a baby white tiger and raise it." Alana nodded, she did a double take. "Why are all of you looking at me like that?" She asked the workers who were looking at her like that.

 **I Hope I'm Reincarnated As?**

"A lioness." Alana smirked. "They are so amazing and just badass in every way just like me just you know in lion form." She winked.

* * *

 **That was chapter 33 the last part was for a reviewer that gave me the idea to do a Hot Minute with Alana I hope it was okay. And I hope people liked the chapter but don't forget to leave me a review and to check out the next update.**


	34. Cross Fit & Who's Adrian?

**Authors Note - Had some free time so I thought I squeeze an Ariel and Colby chapter in here, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Ariel and Colby were at a Cross Fit event that the place held every year.

She was wearing vavy blue sport shorts with a white outline, a white sleeveless crop top and pair of sneakers. Her hair was up in a high wavy pony tail with a white headband pushing it all back.

"I am so glad you guys could make it to this one since I know how crazy your schedules can be." Jessica said to Ariel.

She was a tall slim girl with dark blue shoulder length hair and tanned like skin. And was one of Colby's childhood friends from high school and had just moved to Tampa not to long ago. Jessica did Cross Fit and even worked with them on her spare time.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, but since the live events tour was full for this week we decided to say screw it and take advantage of our day off."

"I'm happy you did we met before but at least this time I'm more of myself and happy. Last time I was going through marriage problems." She rolled her eyes.

"No it's okay and speaking of that last time I never met your husband when I was over your house." Ariel said, she started laughing at her. "What did I say funny?"

"Ariel you met who I was married to it just wasn't a man, remember that pretty brunette girl that you said had nice shoes?"

"Yeah..." Ariel trailed off confused until she got it and her eyes widened. "Ohhh!"

"There you go." Jessica patted her back still laughing. "I thought you knew, Colby didn't tell you?"

"No he just kept telling me not to be jealous because if anything he should be worried about me. I finally get it...that jerk." She shook her head. "Not saying I'm against it I completely support."

"I understand don't worry but your a cool girl and I think your the first girlfriend of his I like." She said.

Ariel looked over at her. "How come?"

"He looks more happy and besides his mom and me I never really see him care about a girl this much." She looked over where Colby was talking to some people. "Plus he really has to like you to bring you around me I'm not easy to impress."

"Well I mean I am amazing." Ariel shrugged smiling.

Jessica nodded with a smile. "Don't push it."

"Right." She nodded. "Well I am gonna go torture that boyfriend of mines since he isn't busy."

"Have fun and don't cave." Jessica pointed.

Ariel quickly whipped back around. "You know to?"

"Yup and I betted on you, don't make me lose $30 to Colby." She said heading over to another area.

Ariel groaned and walked over to the weight area where he was but not a lot of people were.

"Hi Lopez." She peaked around one of the weights.

Colby turned around. "Hey beautiful, that is a nice work outfit by the way."

Ariel did a little twirl. "Thank you that's a very good looking work outfit you got yourself."

"Oh what this." Colby motioned to what he had on. "I just kinda really threw this together, think it's alright?" He held up his shirt showing his abs.

"Oh definitely." She nodded smiling as he started laughing.

Colby put his shirt down. "You having fun?"

"Um yeah this event is so cool I can't wait until you take me to my first Cross fit games." Ariel said leaning against the bars.

He nodded taking a swig of his water. "Your gonna love it trust me."

"Yeah, I think so to but oh my god I have to tell you this." She quickly said remembering something, he raised a brow in question. "But I was telling Nattie about our little competition.."

"The one I'm gonna win? Yeah but continue."

Ariel smirked giving him a playful glare. "Shutup." He let out a low chuckle, she shook her head. "Anyway can you believe she told me that TJ is the only guy she has really only been with."

Colby nodded. "Okay...and? I'm not getting it, what's the problem?"

She shrugged. "No problem but it's crazy that he is the only guy she has ever been with. Kissed, touched tongues with and other body parts but only with TJ."

"Thanks for the disturbing image that I now have." He rolled his eyes. "But I mean that is a good thing."

Ariel nodded. "It is beautiful that you could only be with one guy your whole life or even kiss one guy. The protective guys in my family would do back flips if I was like that."

"So you're not like that?" Colby asked.

"No I mean well sorta but...I." Ariel babbled, she looked to see him smirking. "Colby, no." She whined and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"It's okay were all being truthful." Colby chuckled teasing her.

She buried her head in his chest. "No Colby I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay if you did...it's okay." He nodded.

"No it isn't and hush I haven't been with that many guys Colby." Ariel slapped his chest lightly before pulling away.

"So is this the part where I ask for a number?" He raised a brow.

She motioned towards the area. "No, no we just be quite and admire this weight section."

Colby sighed. "Alright just gonna admire the weight section and not think of a number. Although I am thinking of a number between one and like one thousand."

Ariel's jaw dropped as she looked at him. "Shame on you."

Colby started laughing as he pulled her in a hug. "Aw come on I tease you out of love."

"Right." She nodded looking up at him. "I was gonna save this for later but I told Fandango that I'm leaving you for him."

He smirked as his eyes narrowed down at her. "That so?"

"Yup everybody knew but I told them I should be the one to break it to you easy, yah know?"

"That's real cute but your not going anywhere sweetheart trust me." He smacked her butt.

Ariel let out a yelp holding her butt she looked at him wide eyed. "Stop being a pervert at a public place before I go over there and tell Jessica about you."

"I'm supposed to be scared?" His brow raised.

"Hey," She pointed a stern finger at him. "She may be shorter but I got her kicking your butt any day."

He scoffed. "Snitch."

Ariel stuck her tongue out at him until she watched a smirk appear form on his lips she quickly stopped. "Whatever just came to that sick mind of yours, your nasty."

"I'm human." Colby shrugged, he looked over his shoulder when he saw two guys walking over. "Oh yeah, there's Tony from that podcast that wanted to ask us a couple questions."

"Yay I love fans, is he wwe or cross fit?" She leaned off the equipment and started fixing herself.

"Both and what are you doing?" He asked noticing her checking herself.

"I was just making sure I look okay." Ariel said tightening up her pony tail.

"Stop that you always look better then okay." Cradling the back of her head he kissed her forehead.

Ariel smiled. "Aww stop your making me blush." She held her face.

He shrugged. "That's not all I can make you do."

"Stop-it." She smacked his arm making him laugh.

Tony was a slim skinny guy that had a little weight on him, he wore glasses and a dodgers cap. He walked over with his camera man.

He shook both their hands. "Hey, guys it's nice to meet both of you and thank you for doing this to."

"No problem man." Colby nodded.

"You rolling?" He asked the camera guy who gave a thumbs up. "Hey guys Tony here and I am at the Tampa Florida, Cross Fit event. And I have the privilege of running into two big names in WWE right now. My guest for this podcast Seth Rollins and Alana McMahon, the power couple."

"Yeah, see that's how you introduce us you should take Lillian Garcia's job." Alana nodded.

"I mean if he doesn't mind wearing dresses and heels." Seth shrugged.

Tony chuckled. "Maybe if there are some guy openings I'll send in a résumé. But we see you guys are here supporting this event now we knew Seth was into Cross Fit but Alana you to?"

She agreed. "Yup and I know what people are thinking but I didn't do it because Seth does it. I was actually into Cross Fit a year before I met him but I didn't start taking it real seriously until I was with him."

"I'm her big inspiration." Seth put his arm around her.

Alana rolled her eyes. "Conceited much but anyway I love Cross Fit mostly because it's different then your normal gym workout and fun. So if you haven't signed up I mean you're missing out big time."

"Definitely, you heard it here first that even the princess of WWE encourages Cross Fit." Tony said as she smiled putting the thumbs up. "So we know you guys probably wanna enjoy your day off so we will make this quick. I guess the first question people wanna know how is it being the couple you guys are on and off screen? Like is it stressful?"

"You got this one." Alana nudged Seth.

He smirked at her before shaking his head. "Well it can be stressful because a lot of people are making sure you keep personal matters out. And when your a couple on and off screen and are as big as me and Alana your watched more. But it's not all bad because you got your partner with you and no matter what your a team. So to answer the question it can be challenging and sometimes stressful but I got a good girlfriend so yeah. I don't think WWE could have paired me with anybody better...she was annoying at first I'm not gonna lie."

"Aww." Alana hugged his waist from the side. "And I was not take that back!"

Tony chuckled. "So did they just pair you guys up out the blue or how did that work?"

"I wouldn't say out the blue." Alana moved but kept her arm around his waist. "They let us know and told us to do different stuff to see how the WWE universe would react. Good for us they wanted to see more so we just rolled with it and boom magic." She did little jazz hands making Seth laugh.

"Well we definitely took it well and not to mention a lot of your fan base is a love, hate thing going on. But I think majority is love because of what you been bringing to the Diva's division as of late." Tony said. "I mean we see Diva's in a cell after decades and now we got a falls count anywhere match at TLC. Some people were wondering if the Women's title will ever be back in the picture."

"Most definitely and I know they hate me but half the extreme moments that has been happening was because of me. I just take my credit when I know it's due but I couldn't do it all without the women I'm up against." Alana said making it clear. "But I'm here to make my career the most memorable and talked about not them. And you know fingers crossed we might get the Women's title back. The Diva's title is cool but the women's title is better in my book it's more history behind it."

"I couldn't agree more and if they do I hope your the first Diva to hold it." Tony nodded. "Since Seth is guaranteed the title with his briefcase. I guess we might be calling you guys the champion power couple?"

"Most definitely." Alana nodded.

"Now one more thing Alana how hard is it being in this business and being the daughter of a McMahon and Levesque. I mean both are big names and that's a big torch to carry, is it hard?" Tony asked.

"I mean dude it isn't easy." Alana shook her head with a little laugh. "Your constantly watched and people waiting for you to slip up so they can point it out. It's hard because no matter what I accomplish on my own in and out the ring. People will say they got me there but I thank the fans that do see the real me and know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, it's just a lot of unwanted pressure but to me the strong ones overcome it and I'm proud of her for doing so." Seth said getting a smile from her.

Tony nodded. "That is true and hey you definitely got a fan in Tony that's for sure keep up the good work guys. Well that's it for this we will have more coverage on this event later Alana and Seth thanks again."

"Anytime." Colby shook his hand.

Alana gave him a quick hug. "Yeah, and goodbye Tony podcast watchers." She waved at the camera before they both walked off letting him finish up. "That was a fun interview, did you really mean all that about me?"

"Of course I did." He put his arm around her. "People judge you to much because of who your parents are and I hate that."

She nodded. "Me to but at least I got you and Tony on my team right?"

Colby chuckled nodding and kissed the side of her head. "You sure do."

Later on the event was close to being over Colby was still inside talking to people and signing some stuff for fans. Since Ariel was done her's she waited by the truck wearing his hooded jacket.

She was texting Renee but looked up when a guy walked over to her he was wearing one of the Cross Fit t shirts. "Hey, your Ariel right?"

"Um yeah that's me." She put her phone away. "Do I know you?"

"No and yes but I'm Adrian." He shook her hand. "I just joined Cross Fit today and was with the group you were talking to earlier. They told me who you were I just didn't know you was with Lopez."

"You know Colby?" Her brow raised.

"I do." He nodded. "You can kind of call me an old friend."

"Oh cool well it's nice-"

"Ariel!" Colby called out, he walked over to her. "You ready to go?" He asked but noticed Adrian and his whole face expression changed into a cold glare.

She nodded. "Yeah, I was just talking to your friend Adrian."

"Friend?" Colby repeated still looking at a smiling Adrian. "Is that what he told you we were?" He asked slowly looking back at her.

Adrian spoke up. "I was just talking to her she really is a beautiful girl Colby."

He shot him a look. "Shutup and keep your damn compliments to yourself."

Ariel put a hand on his arm. "Woah, Colby easy."

"Get in the car Ariel." He nodded his head to the truck she went to say something he stopped her with a hand. "Just get in the car and don't question me on this, go now."

"Okay, goodbye Adrian." She waved before heading over to the car getting in and closing the door.

Adrian waved looking back at Colby who was already glaring at him. "You shouldn't be so mean to her man she's a nice girl."

"Don't talk to me Adrian and stay the hell away from Ariel." Colby snapped as he headed to the car door.

"My bad." Adrian backed up with his hands up in defense. "But knowing what I do I would be afraid to have that perfect girl around me to."

Colby shot him another look before getting in the truck, saying nothing he started it up and drove off away from the gym. The car ride was silent as they drove back to Ariel's house he glanced over at her. She kept her look out the window not even bothering to have her head facing him.

"He didn't touch you did he?" He asked resting his hand on top of her's.

"Nope." Ariel answered plainly, she took her hand back placing it in her lap.

Colby sighed. "I'm sorry alright I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"Then why did you?" Her eyes flickered over to him.

"Because I know Adrian and what he's about, okay?" He took her hand not caring about her attitude. "He's not a good guy and since I know that I don't need you around him."

"Tell me that instead of treating me like a little kid if I wanted that I would have spent a day with my dad." She snatched her hand away and looked back out the window.

After a couple minutes they pulled up to her house, Ariel quickly grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Hey." He reached out grabbing her arm making her stop and turn around to look at him. "Come on I got a flight to leave for in like a couple more hours. I don't want to see you mad before I leave."

"I'm not mad Colby." She played with her fingers. "I just don't like seeing you get mad...it scares me a bit."

"Don't let it." He cupped the side of her face making her look up. "I'm not Evan alright I don't care how mad I get I will never put my hands on you don't ever think I will."

"I know." Ariel nodded. "Can you at least tell me who's that Adrian guy?"

Colby sighed leaning back in the seat. "He's Zhara's cousin."

"God." She groaned rolling her eyes.

"See this is why I wanted to avoid telling you about him but I just don't need you around him he's known for starting trouble. Don't even know why he joined Cross Fit in the first place but were on the road half the time so I don't care." He locked his hands with her's. "I'll see you in the morning on Monday, okay?"

Ariel nodded. "K."' She opened the door.

He sighed pulling her back. "Your still mad Ariel."

"No I'm not...just tired I promise I'm not mad at you." Leaning up she pecked his lips before getting out of the truck she looked at him through the window. "I love you Lopez."

Colby couldn't help but smile lightly. "Love you to Levesque now go get some sleep."

"I will I'm going to go take a shower first though." She nodded backing up.

He pointed a stern finger at her. "Better be thinking of me while you're in there."

"Nah maybe Fandango, is that okay?" Ariel teased with a smirk.

"No, no it's not okay don't make me get out of this truck." He said as she started laughing. "I wasn't being funny."

"Didn't have to be, text me when you get home sweetheart!" She waved back at him before opening the door to her house and heading inside looking back she smiled before closing the door behind her.

Colby chuckled shaking his head. "She is a one of a kind diva."

* * *

 **This was chapter 34, I hope people liked it I tried to add some more Ariel and Colby chapters in here to. But there is a reason Zhara's cousin made an appearance he will be a familiar face so look out. All I can say is something big will happen but you have to watch for the little clues I throw. Also thanks a lot of you for the ideas that you PM or leave in the review for me. I definitely look and do try to use some of it but I still wanna say thank you.**


	35. Slammy Awards & White Paint?

**Authors Note- This is my second time getting three chapters out in a week and I definitely have to say I'm proud of myself for this one. But thanks if you reviewed the other chapters, on to the next update!**

* * *

 ** _Raw Slammy Awards backstage 'On screen'_**

Santino Marella walked out to introduce the "OMG!" Shocking Moment of the Year Award.

"You know it's fantastic to see everyone here tonight and since this next award is about surprises. I decided to bring out a diva who is full of them and a whole lot of attitude." He joked with a laugh. "Ladies and gentleman helping me give this award, Alana McMahon!"

"Oh yeah!" JBL clapped.

 _She's a killer queen, She's a killer queen_

Alana walked out to a loud pop with mixed reactions she smiled waving at the crowd. She had on a long black halter neck dress with the back out, the neck part was silver and glittery. A long slit was on the right side showing her leg, she wore a pair of silver diamond studded heels. Her hair was out in wavy bumpy curls with one side tucked behind her ear while the rest fell to the side.

"Alana looks amazing tonight." King says.

"I think this arena agrees with you on that one King." JBL chuckled.

"Alana who meets with Victoria this Sunday at TLC in a 'Falls count Anywhere match'. The two of them will have their contract signing on Smackdown." Cole said as she walked over and stood next to Santino.

Her music died down as the crowd was still cheering, she held up a hand nodding. "To all those fans that hate me even you have to admit I look damn good tonight." She said getting cheers in response. "Of course looking at someone as good as me is shocking and an award itself."

Santino nodded. "Speaking of shocking moments I had one happen to me backstage when I noticed Luke Harper taking a shower." He laughed.

Alana just stared at him with a raised brow. "So, you were watching him take a shower?" She asked.

The crowd laughed as Santino choked on his laughter and quickly shook his head. "No, no I don't stand around watching men take showers." He chuckled nervously. "I mean I watch the Diva's take showers."

Alana eyes widened as she smacked him across the face everyone laughed as he stumbled back holding his cheek.

"No! no! no Alana I didn't mean it like that." Santino pleaded as she got her fist ready to punch him. "I don't actually do that because I'm not a creep or a pervert."

"No but you will be a dead man if I catch you near the Diva's locker room, now get on with it." Alana glared.

Santino drew back from her glare. "Um, uh here are the nominees for the "OMG!" Shocking Moment of the Year Award."

The tron showed a video of the nominees it was Seth Sells Out, Bella Betrayal, The Whole World In His Hands, and The Streak Is Conquered.

The camera panned back to Santino and Alana. "If you ask me none of these people deserve it." He laughed.

Alana looked up. "My boyfriend is in that category."

"You didn't let me finish." The crowd laughed as Santino held up a finger. "I meant that none of these people deserve to wait any longer for the results."

"Give me the card idiot." Alana snatched it from him. "And the award goes to.." She opened it up as the drum roll started she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek letting out a slow chuckle. "Well isn't that something."

Santino looked at it his eyes widened. "The winner for 'OMG! Shocking Moment of the Year' goes to, Brock Lesnar! For The Streak Is Conquered."

Brock Lesnar theme played the crowd gave a loud pop but it lowered when Paul walked out by himself. He walked over but slowed down when he saw Alana as both of them glared at each other.

"Remember guys Alana is the woman that spin heel kicked Brock Lesnar at Night of Champions during his match with Cena." Cole explained.

"My guess is Brock Lesnar nor Paul Heyman have forgot about that night." King said.

JBL nodded. "Your guess would be right look at the stare down between those two."

The music died down as Paul got to the podium Santino backed up as the two continued there stare down. "Where's your client?" She held up a hand stopping him from answering. "Oh wait just like your hair he's never here."

The crowd laughed as Paul fake smiled. "The award Ms. McMahon."

"Of course Paul." Alana fake smiled as she shoved it in his chest making him stumble back. "Tell Brock I personally said congratulations and I can't wait until he returns." Winking she walked off to the back.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana looks so pretty #SlammyAwards_

 _If I could choose to be a superstar for a day I would be Seth because he gets to date Alana #SlammyAwards_

 _Lol Alana smacked the hell out of Santino #SlammyAwards_

 _Paul hates Alana because she is just as smart mouth as he is #SlammyAwards_

 _Seth has his hands full with that one #SlammyAwards_

 _I love Alana #SlammyAwards_

 _WWEAlana tweets - It's always good to see Paul Heyman, right? #Wrong next time tell your client to pick up his own award_

 _ **Backstage 'On**_ **_screen'_**

Emma, and Naomi were shown backstage trying to cheer Charlotte up from her loss against Nattie on her debut match.

"It's okay your still NXT Women's champion and it was a good match for your debut." Emma said rubbing her back.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, girl don't even trip when you get the call up I'm sure you will do better."

"Ahem." Alana coughed coming into view as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction, she was smiling. "Hi Charlotte, I'm so sorry to hear what happened."

"Really?" Charlotte brow raised.

Alana nodded. "I mean yeah it's not everyday a girl from NXT gets invited to Raw for a match. And when you do you completely fail in front of millions and maybe even your daddy was watching who knows. But I just want you to know it's okay that you lost because not every Hall of Fame daughter is set to make it."

"I am gonna make it just like my father if you must know princess and unlike yours. Mines is a two time Hall of Famer and fifteen time world champ." Charlotte said with a smirk.

"Okay your right I will give him that." She agreed. "But see my dad is a Hall of Famer a thirteen time champ and oh yeah he and my family OWNS all of this. So if you really wanna compare dads you loose because Ric is all old and washed up. While mines still looks great running a billion dollar company and continuing to be The Game. And yours well he gets invited back from time to time."

"Alright, Alana come on that's enough." Emma stepped in.

Charlotte glared. "No Emma it's okay because I think the princess is mad because I am a champion and she still isn't."

The crowd oohed as Alana continued smiling at her. "I'm gonna let that one slide because your probably still upset about listening. Also the reason I got moved up is because I'm better then all of you so why keep me down there with the likes of you when I'm better."

"How about you prove that now?" Charlotte got in her face as the crowd cheered this on.

Alana chuckled looking up at her. "When you become apart of the main roster, get those mic skills up and get close to the level I'm on then challenge accepted. But by the looks of it that won't be happening until, hmm? Never." She said plainly before laughing. "Bye, bye Charlotte I'll watch you on NXT bumpkin." Waving she walked off leaving them.

Charlotte shook her head glaring in the direction she left in. "I really don't like that girl." She gritted out.

"Girl nobody does." Naomi scoffed rolling her eyes.

 ** _Later_ _'In the_ _ring'_**

AJ Lee had won the Diva of the Year Awrard she came out and awkwardly hugged Lawler before he walks off. The cheering started dieng down when she turned to face the crowd at the podium.

"You know before I do start this speech I actually want a very special Diva to come out here and get a front row seat. So Alana come on out here." AJ said with a big smile.

"This is weird even for AJ to do." King said.

Alana's theme hit as she walked out with a confused look on her face. Her music died down as she stood across from AJ with her arms folded across her chest and a raised brow.

"You know me and Alana have never crossed paths yet and maybe that's a good thing. I did hear your little rant last week and all though I didn't like what you said about me personally. I do agree with everything else you said though especially when you started to tell the Bella's about themselves." The crowd cheered as Alana just continued staring at AJ. "But back to what I really have to say and that is I promised the crowd three years ago. That I would redefine what it means to be a Diva and I am proud to say that I have done just that. I proved you can be a nerd and a tomboy and still be the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time. And I hope that Bailey, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Emma, Paige or even Alana will win this award next year. See any of them can be next in line to the throne but sorry Alana I'm not done being the queen. So this Sunday I will take back what's mine and become the four time Divas Champion."

Her theme hit as she held up the Slammy backing up, walking over to Alana she grinned up at her. Alana just looked down at her with a unreadable look before cracking a small smile.

"Congratulations crazy." Alana nodded.

"Thankyou!" AJ quickly hugged Alana making her stumble a bit with angry wide eyes as the crowd cheered and laughed.

"Is she hugging Alana?" JBL asked in disbelief.

"I never knew Alana was a hugger." Cole said.

"She's not!" JBL exclaimed. "Look at her face."

"I guess Alana is letting AJ pass for tonight." King chuckled.

"Alright, okay." Alana lightly tapped her arm, she moved towards the back but realized AJ wasn't letting go. "You can let go now sweetheart."

AJ quickly shook her head. "Nah I'm okay."

Alana rolled her eyes letting out an annoyed groan she walked to the back with AJ still attached to her.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol aww AJ and Alana would make good friends they are both crazy as hell #SlammyAwards_

 _AJ deserved it but I hope Alana is a nominee next year #SlammyAwards_

 _I'm voting for Alana next year the more I watch the more I love her #SlammyAwards_

 _The Bella's would stand no chance against AJ and Alana #SlammyAwards_

 _I really wish I could vote for Alana #SlammyAwards_

 _WWEAlana tweets - To all those people who feel bad about me not being a nominee DON'T because #2015 is my year #AlanaYear_

 _ **Backstage 'On**_ **_screen'_**

Alana was shown backstage texting on her phone, somebody tapped her shoulder. She rolled her eyes in annoyance while letting out an annoyed low growl.

"Who are you? And why did you touch me?" She asked turning around but was shocked with who she saw.

The camera panned over showing Dean as he received a loud pop from the crowd. He was smirking, twirling his neck brace in his other hand as he looked at Alana.

"Sup princess." He nodded.

"If it isn't ambulance boy that was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled out there with Wyatt just now." Alana said putting her phone up and folding her arms across her chest. "And you won Breakout Star of the year, congratulations." She slapped his shoulder.

"Thank-wait." Dean brow raised he looked her up and down before trying to feel her forehead.

She swatted his hands off. "The hell are you doing Ambrose? Stop it! Geez what's your deal?"

"Your being nice?" He questioned circling around her.

"What's it to yah?" Her brow raised watching him carefully.

"Well maybe because when I did get in the ambulance on Smackdown last week. A paramedic told me my nice pretty blue eyed friend asked if I was going to be okay." Dean folded his arms across his chest as Alana eyes darted from side to side. "I don't pay attention to a lot of people but the only pretty girl with blue eyes back here is YOU."

"Pfft! Me?" She waved it off. "No way I never asked that paramedic guy about you or how you were because I don't care. And two I was being nice because I'm just having a good day and I'm trying to stay at peace with myself."

Dean just stared at her. "Uh huh, you know what I find funny out of all this?"

"Humor me." Alana shrugged.

"I never said the paramedic was a male or female you did." He pointed to her and watched her eyes widened, he chuckled. "Don't worry princess this friendship will be our little secret but I gotta go, hold on to that for me."

Dean threw his neck brace at her before walking off, her nose scrunched up looking it over.

"What the-Dean what am I supposed to do with this thing?" She called out.

"Sell it on EBay!" He shouted back getting laughs and some cheers from the crowd.

Alana scoffed. "I'll sell him on Ebay...ooh that is not a bad idea." She continued thinking as she walked off.

 _Fan tweets_

 _So I guess this means Alana and Dean are becoming friends #SlammyAwards_

 _Seth is gonna flip his lid when he sees they are getting close #SlammyAwards_

 _I support there crazy but weird friendship #SlammyAwards_

 _Things just got interesting #SlammyAwards_

 _I'll buy Dean! Lol #SlammyAwards_

 _Those two together are comedy gold #SlammyAwards_

 _Alana got caught in her lie #SlammyAwards_

 _WWEAlana tweets - Whatever people on here are thinking it's not true I was just being nice #ISwear the only friends I need is The Authority_

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Rob Van Dam was out to present and announce the nominees for the Extreme Moment of the Year.

"Now if you want to do the Slammy Awards right and give out the Extreme Moment of the Year there is no one better to give it out than me." The crowd cheered in agreement. "This year, the WWE Universe had some epic choices to consider. From a death-defying dive off a steel cage to a human skull being crushed through cement blocks. One of these qualifying lunatics is going to walk out of here with a Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year. Here are the nominees.."

It was Brock Lesnar giving sixteen German Suplexes to John Cena. Kane giving Daniel Bryan three Tombstone Piledrivers outside the ring. Chris Jericho hitting Bray Wyatt with a cross-body block off the top of a cage. Seth Rollins hitting Dean Ambrose with a Curb Stomp through cinder blocks. And a last surprise one it was Paige and Alana falling through a cell and through a table.

RVD shook his head as the camera panned back to him. "Those are some tuff picks but the winner is.." He got a drum roll as he opened up the card, he looked at it shocked. "I think this is a first but the Extreme Moment of the Year goes to. Alana and Paige falling through a cell here to take this baby home the anti Diva herself, Paige!"

The crowd roared in cheers at the pick and when Paige theme started to play.

"A Diva is taking home the Extreme Moment of the Year!" King exclaimed.

"As well they should both women tore each other apart at Hell in a Cell and it was an epic match." Cole said as Paige theme was still playing but she didn't come out yet. "Where is Paige?"

Everyone was confused until Paige theme died down and Alana's hit instead she walked out with a ticked of expression. Taking the Slammy from RVD she stood at the podium signaling them to cut her music.

It quickly turned off as the crowd was still giving her a mixed reaction. "How dare you?" She asked looking around at them. "Did you all really think I was gonna let Paige walk out here and accept this Slammy, seriously? I mean how stupid are you?" Alana asked with a shrug as they booed. "See I was in a good mood but this just pissed me off I should have been announced to come get this. Without me none of you would have EVER seen that match happen. Let's not also forget I won that match as well. Paige only deserves ten percent of that credit maybe even five but the rest is mine. And since I'm out here let me address the elephant in the room here, shall I? I don't care about not being a choice for Diva of the Year because I don't need an award for that. I know how good I am and besides 2014 is just my warm up year. 2015, see that will be the year of Alana McMahon and Seth Rollins. So Brie and and her save the world goat troll of a boyfriend can have Couple of the Year. But I promise you next year a title will be on my shoulders and I will be the first Diva taking home more then one Slammy. So all you girls enjoy the rest of this year but come 2015 watch your backs. Because it just might be your ass I kick next."

Backing up she held up the Slammy as her theme hit and the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction.

"You heard it first 2014 was just her warm up year but 2015 will be the year of Alana and Seth Rollins and I damn sure believe it." JBL said.

"I still wanna know what happened to Paige?" Cole questioned.

"Put two and two together Michael." JBL scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure Alana knows." King said.

 _ **WWE** **Exclusive**_

Seth was talking to J&J and Kane backstage he saw somebody walking over to them. Grinning he held his arms out. "Hey, there she is!" Alana jumped on him with a giggle as he swung her around. "Congratulations." He put her feet back on the ground and let her go.

"Thank you very much." Alana did a little bow. "I really can't believe people really thought I was gonna let Paige except an award that belongs to me."

"You definitely deserve it Alana." Joey said as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Definitely and like you said let everybody have their fun but 2015 playtime.." Seth trailed off holding up his briefcase. "...is over."

Alana nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Ahem." A voice coughed making them all turn around to see Ziggler, he got a big pop from the crowd. He was holding a small plastic cup filled with white paint.

"Is that paint?" Alana pointed to to the cup.

"What in the hell do you want? Or did you not have enough when I beat you earlier?" Seth glared as he took a step forward.

Alana rested a hand on his chest and backed him up. "He is not worth it."

"Enjoy that small win Seth doesn't change that her parents are gone." Ziggler said pointing at Alana who turned back around with a glare. "How are they by the way?"

Fake smiling she quickly smacked him hard across the side of his face, the crowd oohed as kept his head to the side. Seth smirked as the rest of The Authority looked on at this clearly proud.

"That's how they're doing." She said in a matter fact tone.

Dolph nodded turning his head back around. "I'm gonna let that one slide because your having a ruff night."

Alana gave him a confused look. "No I'm not."

"Look enough of this alright." Seth pulled her back and got in Dolph's face.

"I wouldn't start anything I got this paint to take to-"

"Give me that." He took the cup throwing it behind him. "You think that's gonna stop anything?"

"U-Um boss." Jamie nervously tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Seth asked in annoyed tone as he turned around his eyes went completely wide as if he saw a ghost. "Oh no."

The camera slowly panned over to Alana who's dress and chest was covered in the white paint the crowd gasped as some started laughing. All the guys looked at her wide eyed not even wanting to move, Alana looked down at her dress shaking in anger.

"That does not look PG at all." Jamie said as the crowd laughed and Joey nudged him.

"Looks like your having a ruff night now." Dolph patted Seth back with a chuckle as he walked off.

"I'm going to see about that thing." Kane coughed walking off.

"No, no, no Kane don't!" Seth sighed as he gripped his hair looking at Alana with pleading eyes. "Alana...sweetheart you know I didn't mean it." He chuckled nervously.

"I-I...just brought this...dress." Alana said continuing to shake. "It was t-two thousand dollars even...and now it's covered in w-white freaking paint, oh my God my shoes to!" She screamed before crying.

"Lanie I-I'm sorry." Seth said trying to touch her but hesitated due to the paint. "Yeah, I can't really hug you while your covered in all that."

"Seth I am going to kill you!" She shook his shoulders crying. "But I'm going to kill Ziggler first that little blue eyed blonde hair bastard is gonna get it! They all are I have had enough of Ziggler, Cena and their whole little crew. You two!" She pointed at J&J who jumped. "Get me a change of clothes and Seth you better pray. Pray I get in a better mood or it's gonna be some lonely nights for you."

The crowd oohed as she marched away angrily mumbling threats towards him.

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "This is more worse then when her hair appointment got cancelled." He sighed.

 _F_ _an tweets_

 _Lol Ziggler did that on that purpose #SlammyAwards_

 _Poor Seth he better hope Alana gets in a better mood #SlammyAwards_

 _Dfl sorry but a mad Alana is hilarious #SlammyAwards_

 _Jamie is disgusting lol even though it didn't look PG though #SlammyAwards_

 _She spent two thousand dollars on a dress geez Alana_

 _WWEAlana tweets - I have had it with Cena, Ziggler, and all of them #Revenge #IHadEnough_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Cena was in the ring going up against the Big Show he was hitting him with some shoulder blocks. But Big Show wasn't going down. He then hits a back suplex and goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Big Show grabs him by the throat. Cena fight out of the Chokeslam before picking him up.

"Look at the strength of Cena, AA!" Cole exclaimed as he hit Show with the AA. "Wait a minute look! Rollins with J&J!" He said as Seth Rollins and J&J Security ran down and slid in getting involved making the ref call the bell.

"Come on!" King exclaimed. "This isn't right."

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." JBL said.

The crowd boos in frustration as Rollins and J&J Security beat down Cena. Seth gets out and goes under the ring to grab a ladder while Noble and Mercury grab a table.

"What are they doing here?" Cole questioned.

"You can't be serious is Rollins really gonna give him a Curb Stomp off the ladder." JBL asked.

J&J hold Cena up as Seth climbs the ladder to give him a Curb Stomp. The crowd roared in cheers as Dolph Ziggler runs down and slides in, he pushes the ladder over and fights off Noble and Mercury. Turning around he was met with a sharp Superkick from out of nowhere.

"What the-Alana came out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed. "That was a viscous kick."

Alana flipped her hair back looking down at Ziggler with a cold look in her eyes as her lips was turned upside down in a frown. She had on a pair of black sweatpants, a pair of tennis and white tank top.

"You never learn." She shook her head. "Do you see what happeneds when you push my buttons huh!"

"You never piss off the princess of WWE." JBL said. "They should make that a sign."

Cena goes to grab Alana but Big Show then lays him out with a Knockout Punch before his fingers could even touch her. Alana whipped around to only catch a glimpse of this but smirked and patted his shoulder. The crowd cheers as Erick Rowan runs down but Luke Harper attacks him from behind. They brawl at ringside until Show gets out and hits Rowan before him and Harper send him headfirst into the steel steps. Big Show picks him up then hits Rowan with a Chokeslam on the bottom half of the steel steps.

"Ouch." Alana winced watching.

"Alana!" Joey called out trying to warn her.

Ziggler ran over to Alana the crowd cheered when he hit her with a Zig-Zag from behind.

"Zig Zag to Alana!" King exclaims. "Seth looks like his heart stopped."

"What is wrong with Ziggler?" JBL asked. "He still hasn't learned his lesson."

Alana rolled over to the corner, holding the back of her head trying to recover from it. Seth along with J&J jumped on Ziggler beating him down for what he did to Alana who was still out. Ryback's music hits, he runs down to the ring to a loud pop and brawls with Big Show at ringside before sending him into the ring post. He gets into the ring and hits Harper with a meat hook clothesline taking him down and threw Seth, and J&J out the ring.

Ryback turns around to see Alana on her hands and knees trying to get up and carefully stalked behind her. "Oh, no Ryback whatever your thinking don't do it." JBL pleaded. "She's a defenseless woman."

"She is not a defenseless woman John she never is." Cole said.

He grabs Alana and pulled her over by the set up table in the ring. "Put me down!" She tried pushing him off but her head was still hurting from the Zig Zag, he lifted her up on his shoulder. "I'm still mad at him but, Seth your girlfriend in need of assistance!"

As she said this Kane runs down he slides in the ring, Seth grabbed Alana off his shoulders by her feet. While Kane hits him with a steel chair in the gut he starts to unload on Ryback with chair shots until he falls out of the ring.

Backing up in the corner Seth held Alana close to him, rubbing the back of her head. "You alright?"

"You know, I had better days." Alana nodded.

Big Show gets back in the ring and goes to slam Ziggler through the table, but he fights him off with a superkick. Harper grabs him and then sends Ziggler through the table with a wheelbarrow face buster.

"Ziggler face first threw the table!" Cole shouts. "Alana absolutely loving this." As she was smiling.

Cena runs in and gives Harper an AA out of nowhere, Seth broke away from Alana he runs over and hits Cena with a Curb Stomp.

"Watch out guys, Rollins security team is cleaning off our announced table." King said standing up with the others.

J&J Security clear off the commentary table while Seth throws Cena out the ring and over by the table. "Time to make an example out of you! You never can stay down can you!" Seth shouted down at him.

Before they pick him up Seth points over at Alana who looks over from being slumped against the ropes.

"Go on up sweetheart." He pointed to the ropes.

"Seriously?" Alana raised a brow.

"Don't want me to enjoy this by myself so come on." Seth said motioning her to hurry up.

Alana smirked as she got on the top turnbuckle facing the announce table.

"Wait a minute, what is Alana doing?" JBL questions.

"No, no you've gotta be kidding me!" Cole exclaimed as J&J lifted Cena up putting him on Rollins shoulder like The Shield would once do.

Alana jumped off the turnbuckle taking Cena through the commentary table with a elbow to the heart.

"Oh my God!" King exclaimed.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!"_ Started being chanted through the arena.

Seth quickly grabs Alana up with a chuckle. "You good, your okay right?"

"Yeah, I wanna do it again!" Alana jumped.

Seth started laughing he looked down at Cena. "Payback hurts doesn't it!"

"There are bodies laid out everywhere and they all belong to Team Cena." Cole said. "

"They said they would get revenge and they did just that." JBL says.

Seth, Alana, and J&J got back in the ring where Kane, Luke Harper, and Big Show was waiting. Taking a step made Alana wince and hold her ribs, that elbow through the announced table took a lot of her then she thought.

Feeling a hand rub her side she saw Seth who was looking down at her with concerned eyes. "You told me you where alright."

"I am." Alana put a hand on his cheek it went to the back of his head before tugging him down. She pressed her lips against his catching him off guard while the crowd cheered. Seth put his arms around her, moving his lips along with her's after a minute she pulled away from him.

"Look who's in a better mood." Seth said as she smirked up at him, his theme hit. Alana grabbed his hand and raised it up in the air as Team Authority celebrated.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana took a real suicide dive #SlammyAwards_

 _Wow if only she was there when The Shield was there she would have been a good girl to add to the team #SlammyAwards_

 _I guess she is in a better mood now #SlammyAwards_

 _Alana taking control tonight #SlammyAwards_

 _Don't mess with the Princess #SlammyAwards_

 _WWEAlana tweets - Cena you had that coming for a long time man but this is just the beginning we are just getting started #GetReady #PrincessStandsTall_

* * *

 **Well that's the end for those chapters don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about all three. Next will be the contract signing/Smackdown, another Ariel & Colby chapter and then my next PPV, TLC! I'm excited to do Victoria and Alana's match the stuff I have planned is gonna be awesome but anyway, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#SlammyAwards**

 **#Wrong**

 **#AlanaYear**

 **#2015**

 **#ISwear**

 **#Revenge**

 **#IHadEnough**

 **#GetReady**

 **#Revenge**


	36. Contract Signing & A Inbox Gone Wrong

**Authors Note- I only got two updates for you guys for this week since I'm still working on the TLC PPV and another story that I have but don't worry the third chapter won't take long to get out I'm just trying to make sure the match between Alana vs Victoria stays interesting and fun, but here's the updates!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'In the ring"**_

John Cena and Seth had just gt done exchanging words about their match for TLC, Cena was posing in the ring from getting the last word as Seth who was on stage with J&J was still yelling at him. Hearing screaming Cena's theme died off while everybody including Seth turned their attention to the jumbo tron above him.

"Wh-What in the world is going on?" Cole questioned as the camera's showed a woman wearing all back with a leather jacket trying to choke another girl out on the catering table. "Wait a minute guys that's Victoria!"

"It is it's Victoria and Alana!" Tom exclaimed. "I mean they are supposed to have a contract signing later on tonight but so much for that."

"For God sakes these two women can not be in the same arena together without fighting!" JBL shouted. "Just pure hatred between those two."

Seth slapped his forehead. "Come on lets go, now!" He ushered J&J to the back so they could go get her.

"Get off me!" Alana shouted as she used her heel to kick her away. Victoria went to go after her again but received anther sharp kick to the stomach, she stumbled back as Alana got up off the table holding the back of her head. Grabbing Victoria by the hair she started punching away at her, she slapped her hard across the face before throwing her on the other table. "You wanna mess with me Victoria huh!" She punched at her again before dragging her off the table in a head lock she took her fist and landed it right in her back.

"Ohh!" Tom winced.

Alana kicked her back into the other the tables as people were ducking and running to get out of both girls way, picking up a aluminum pan with food in it she threw it on Victoria before hitting her in the head with the pan and knocking her down she picked up a cookie sheet and was waiting for her to turn around.

"No, no. no Alana don't." JBL begged.

The crowd gasped when she swung it, Victoria quickly moved out the way making her hit the table instead. "Did you hear that impact! Imagine if Victoria didn't move guys." Cole said.

Throwing the sheet down Alana went to grab her but Victoria kicked her in the gut, making her drop to one knee getting a good grip on her hair she threw her into the trashcan making it spill over on the floor. Alana held her back trying to get up but Victoria helped by yanking her up and throwing her into a door with force the crowd oohed as Alana slid down to the floor holding the back of her head and kicking the floor in pain. "Not so tough now are you, get up!" Victoria yelled, she grabbed her up and slammed her back down on the floor getting on top of her she began choking her again as Alana screamed trying to get her off. "You are gonna learn some respect! I told you I would do it even if I have to beat into you princess!" Letting her throat go she started hitting her with a series of right and left hooks and even slapped her a couple times.

"Somebody stop this these two are gonna kill each other before Sunday!" Cole exclaimed.

"Hey! Victoria come on that's enough!" A ref said as a couple more along with security showed up.

The crowd booed when they started pulling her off, Jamie and Joey were yelling at them to get her far away this area as Alana was on the floor coughing trying to recover from the choking. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she was about to punch whoever it was but saw Seth with his hands up in defense. "Whoa easy! It's just me, what the hell happened?" He asked helping her back up to her feet.

"I was heading to catering and that freak attacked me from out of nowhere that's what the hell happened!" She shouted but started coughing again. "Damn her!"

"Look maybe this contract signing between you two shouldn't happen, one wrong move tonight and you will be walking into that match injured." Seth said trying to fix her hair.

"No screw that!" Alana pulled away in frustration. "She better hope when I walk out there that I want to wait until Sunday to throw her around an arena." She went to walk away from him.

Seth grabbed her by the arm spinning her back to him. "Alana you need to chill out."

Alana glared taking a step closer getting in his face. "And you need to back off." Snatching away from him she walked away.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was just a catering brawl imagine how their match is gonna be Sunday #Smackdown_

 _Alana is pissed #Smackdown_

 _Man those two girls just might kill each other Sunday #Smackdown_

 _Victoria brings out Alana's crazy side #Smackdown_

 _I get Seth wants to be a good boyfriend but sometimes it pays just to agree and nod #Smackdown_

 _Seth I would just let her cool down...for like a couple days LOL #Smackdown_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

The contract signing table, and chairs were set up in the ring as Michael Cole stood there. "Ladies and gentleman-"

He was cut off by Alana's theme playing through the arena she walked out to a loud mixed reaction, she marched down to the ring with a frown. "Alana is not in a happy mood." Tom said.

"Maybe if we are lucky she might attack Cole for just standing there." JBL said. "And I would be angry Alana was simply minding her business backstage and that crazy woman Victoria attacked her."

"How do you know that? Alana probably started it somehow JBL." Tom says.

Getting in the ring her music died down, Alana ignored Cole and picked one of the chairs up and threw it over the top rope before doing the same with the other one she moved the table to the side while people watched in confusion. She picked up the contract book and walked back over to Cole and took the mic, she stared at him for a second. "Get out." Alana said in a obvious tone getting some laughs from the crowd, Cole wasted no time and quickly exited the ring while she sat down in the middle of the ring and placed the book in front of her.

"Victoria...Victoria." She shook her head, as she flipped through the pages before signing her name on the dotted line and closing it back up. "Do you guys like my little ring set up?" Alana asked as she received a mixed reaction. "Yeah see the reason I moved that is because the way me and Victoria are set up we both know how this is gonna end tonight especially since that wild beast attacked me backstage for no reason. Now people who come to know me knows that I don't take kindly to that and if you don't believe me then just ask The Bella's who now understand that every time they get in the ring with me they are gonna loose. But Victoria is the only one that seems to not get it I mean do you think you can pop up out the blue and attack me from behind anytime you damn well please?" She asked, she shook her head. "NOPE, now how about you come out here and sign this contract so I can beat the hell out of you and get this over with." Alana threw the mic behind her and waited.

Victoria's theme hit as she walked out and received a loud pop, she walked down the ramp and took her leather jacket off showing her tank top before throwing it to the side, walking up the steps she slowly got in the ring. Alana stood up and stepped back over by the ropes to show she was gonna give her a chance and sign the contract, her theme died off as Victoria picked the contract up but her eyes never left Alana who was watching her also.

"Neither of these women are looking away." Cole said.

"Of course not they don't trust each other Michael." JBL retorted.

The crowd cheered when Victoria signed the contract, she threw it over by Alana's feet making her eyes flicker down at it before back up at her. "I got one question for you princess." She said getting her attention. "How does it feel to finally stand on your own two feet without mommy or daddy backing you up?" Victoria asked getting a glare from her. "I think this should be a moment in history for you Alana I mean for once nobody is out here to back you up, it feels good doesn't it? But your still lacking that one thing and that's respect and Sunday I'm gonna teach you just that by throwing you all around that arena."

"You better hope you make it to then." Alana dropped the mic, the crowd cheered as she speared Victoria to the mat and started punching her.

"And here these two go again." Tom said as they were rolling around still throwing rights at each other.

Alana got up and kneed Victoria hard in the gut, she set her up for a Canadian Destroyer but Victoria broke free and reversed it and put her into the almost Pedigree position. Lifting her up and over her shoulders she locked her hands under her chin. "And Victoria with Widows Peek!" Cole exclaimed as she hit her with it receiving a loud pop from the crowd.

Victoria looked down at Alana shaking her head with a glare as her theme hit, she was laid out face first. "If Victoria hits that this Sunday then it will be all she wrote." Tom said.

The show came to an end with Victoria standing tall over Alana.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Victoria will be standing tall this Sunday #Smackdown_

 _The fact that I can't call this match at all makes it more exciting #Smackdown_

 _Those two might just steal the show Sunday #Smackdown_

 _I'm team Alana this Sunday #Smackdown_

 **WWE Inbox A Superstar & Diva **

The camera showed Renee who smiled waving. "Hey guys welcome to inbox a Superstar and Diva now we have two special guest. This Diva is back by popular demand and another certain Superstar but we will have two more people joining to. So please welcome Dean Ambrose and Alana."

Dean had on a rock band t, blue jeans, and black leather jacket with his hat turned backwards. "You know I feel like every time I come on here with her I'm on Maury."

Alana's head snapped over to him. "This is why people don't pay you to speak, and why out of everything it's Maury?" She was wearing a dark blue short romper with her hair in a bun.

"You just remind me of an annoying baby mother." Dean shrugged with a smirk as her jaw dropped. "Close your mouth it's not lady like."

"Neither is my fist in your face but it's damn sure about to happen and what's up with the look. You look like a failed rockband singer." She said making a face.

Dean leaned over propping his arm up on the chair he smirked chewing his gum. "Want me to sing for you?"

"No." She took her finger pressing it against his forehead, pushing him back.

Renee chuckled. "Also our two surprise guest Roman Reigns..."

"Oh, yeah!" Dean laughed.

"God no, isn't he injured?" Alana asked not liking this.

"And Seth Rollins." Renee finished.

"Yay!" Alana clapped with a jump.

Dean made a disgusted face. "Ugh, who invited that no good backstabbing slime ball."

"Dean hush that's no way to talk about yourself and you know Renee invited us." She said patting his shoulder he nodded until he realized what she said. His head snapped over to her his eyes turned to slits while he glared.

Roman walked over with his hair brushed down an neat, he gave Dean a bro hug before smirking over at Alana. "Looks like you got your hands full."

"Tell me about it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me I'm right here!" Alana waved. "Since when do you wear leather jackets?"

"I been wearing them for a long time baby girl." He sat next to Dean and sent a nod towards Renee. "His you doing Renee."

"Roman, wait isn't Seth supposed to be with you?" Renee asked.

"Oh he will be here." Roman said with a chuckle.

Alana gasped. "What did you do to him?" She pointed to Roman who threw his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, he will come unless he wants us to torture Alana." Dean said.

"You do that when he isn't around." She shrugged.

"This is true." He nodded.

"Well that's not happening today." Seth said walking over.

His hair was pulled back into a fold up pony tail. He wore a pair of jeans with a Cross Fit t-shirt and his sunglasses tucked in his shirt.

"Seth!" Alana jumped on him she kissed his cheek hugging him from side to side. "I missed you."

He chuckled hugging her back. "I missed you too."

"Aww isn't that cute." Renee smiled.

"No," Dean shook his head. "It's sickening."

"Shut up and get a love life." Seth snapped as him and Alana sat back down next to each other.

"I will when princess over there dumps you." Dean said flashing a grin as Roman started snickering.

"He's not funny don't laugh at him." Alana stomped.

"The sell out started it." Dean shrugged.

"I brought in." Seth pointed to himself. "You two didn't."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever that tiny brain of yours wants to believe."

"Oh for God sakes it happened months ago would you three stop acting like little boys." Alana said with a sigh.

Dean brow raised. "What are you mother dearest?"

"Ambrose." She gritted out pointing at him.

Renee shook her head. "Okay, guys let's get started on the questions." She pressed the remote as a question appeared on the screen. "If you could play in a movie, who would be your co star?"

"Me!" Alana quickly threw her hand up.

"What? How would that even work?" Roman questioned.

"Easy I will be playing in a movie that is about me being a twin which will result in me playing both parts or having a double. So in other words I still will be my own co-star, bam!"

"I mean she does make sense. guys." Renee shrugged.

Dean held up a finger. "Wait for it...and hell just froze over."

"Oh would you.." Alana whacked Dean's arm.

"Oooh what is going on over here?" A voice said getting their attention, Paige walked over with a smile.

"Oh hell to the no." Alana stood up. "Nobody invited you yah freak so beat it." She pointed.

Paige cleared her throat. "Actually you billion dollar knock off.."

"Ha!" Dean pointed getting a glare from Alana.

"Renee actually invited me here." Paige finished. "So how about you shh." She put her finger to her lips.

"Don't you shush me and Renee seriously?" Alana looked over at her.

"Well I thought it would be good for ratings." Renee chuckled nervously. "I mean you and Dean are always here so I kinda mixed it up and brought in Seth then I thought it would be cool to have Roman here since we are in his home state also Paige volunteered to do questions this week it's not like I could really tell her no."

"Yes! Yes you could have." Alana threw her hands up.

"Come on princess chill out and let Paige join in on the fun." Dean waved it off.

"Hey, do not tell her what to do." Seth pointed at him.

"What?" Dean's brow raised. "Oh I'm sorry only you can do that right?"

Seth shrugged. "I mean something like that but it's not like she always listen and-"

"Seth!" Alana glared back at him.

"I was just kidding relax." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Look how about we all just sit down like adults and answer the questions, alright?" Roman asked trying to ease the tension.

"Fine." Alana rolled her eyes giving up, she sat back down.

Another chair was brought over as Paige sat in between Roman and Dean. "Alright guys let's get to some more questions." Renee said.

"Um before we do that I actually have a question." Paige held up a finger, she leaned forward so she was looking at Alana. "Where is my Slammy sweetheart? I believe it is in your possession."

Alana nodded. "Oh it is and it is actually my Slammy honey."

"Last time I checked bumpkin they told me to come and accept it not you." Paige chuckled but was glaring at her at the same time.

"That match wouldn't have never made it in that category if it wasn't for me muffin." Alana replied with a fake smile.

"I was the one that made us fall through the cage in the first place you brat."

"That's nothing to be proud of you idiot!" She snapped leaning over Dean's chair.

"Kinda is if you get an award for it." Paige said leaning forward on his chair as well, Dean just leaned back looking at both girls wide eyed as everybody else just watched. "But what you should be proud of is that you finally got some better looking extensions."

Her jaw dropped. "I do not wear extensions you gothic freak, get a tan!"

"Go broke!"

"Who says something like that?" Alana questioned.

"Whoa, whoa." Dean spoke up. "Now trust me as great as this view is and as much as I find this entertaining this won't settle anything." He slowly pushed them back from each other.

"Look at the lunatic trying to be the peacemaker." Seth scoffed.

Dean smirked. "I can also come over there and knock that gold part right back to brown."

"That's blonde." Alana corrected.

"Aww the princess does know her colors." Paige pouted.

"You got one more time." She pointed at her.

"She can count to!" Paige gasped.

"Oh that's it." Alana jumped over Dean going after Paige, she was screaming trying to choke her. "I-can-not-stand-you!"

"Take a number princess!" Paige said fighting back.

The guys started trying to break it up, Seth was prying a screaming Alana off her. "Alana stop, use your words like your therapist said! Use them! Use your words!"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Alana shouted as he managed to get her off while Roman and Dean held back Paige.

"Okay use nice words is what I think he meant."Seth said.

Paige got loose and picked up the Slammy that was by Alana's chair. "Ooh look what I found."

"You put that back right now!" She pointed.

"Bye, bye." Paige walked off.

"Oh like hell." Alana got free and ran after her. "It's mine!" She shouted taking a large leap onto Paige.

A loud crash was heard, Dean and Roman started cracking up as Seth slapped his forehead. "You two are like children." He grumbled walking off to break it up. "Alana put the damn trashcan down!"

Dean took his phone out. "Let's go get this on camera." He slapped Romans chest as they walked off to where all the commotion was going on.

The camera panned over to Renee. "So maybe inviting that group wasn't the best idea but at least we got one question answered today, right?"

Alana's scream was heard making her wince. "Paige freaking bit me!"

Renee shook her head laughing. "Well maybe next time we will get more accomplished, join me next time on inbox a WWE Superstar and Diva." She waved before walking off as the sound of Paige and Alana fighting could still be heard.

* * *

 **That's it for that Smackdown chapter, also when I do post Smackdown chapters expect a Inbox A WWE Superstar & Diva skit or a new one that I'm gonna be posting and it's gonna be called WWE Therapy with Dr. Shelby and you can only guess who's gonna be the first two people on there. Lol anyway check out the next chapter!**


	37. Meeting The Parents

**Authors Note- I don't really have an A/N for this chapter but thanks for the reviews and here is the next update.**

* * *

Ariel was in the car with Stephanie as they were headed over to the arena. Since Colby had to be there a little more early for a meeting she caught a ride there with her mother. They road in the back of limo since when coming to the arena that's all her mom or dad took that or a personal car.

Stephanie had her shades propped up on her head, she looked up from her phone and over at Ariel. "How are you and Colby doing?"

"Pretty good we're arguing like an old married couple." Ariel nodded getting a chuckle from her. "I'm going with him Friday out to lunch to meet his parents for the first time." She said.

"You nervous?"

"I mean yes and no, his mom sounded really excited to meet me in person and so did his step dad. But I'm not ready because, what if I say or do something stupid? Then his parents put me on the bad girlfriend list with the others and think I'm a rich dumb spoiled brat."

"Your not a rich dumb spoiled brat Ariel." Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully. "But if Colby loves you I'm pretty sure they will so just go in there being yourself."

Ariel laughed. "No mom this is one of those times where you tell me to be everything but myself."

Her brow raised. "So you can blame me when it all goes wrong?"

"Yeah, but that's your job as a mom." She patted her shoulder.

"Nice try." Stephanie smirked lightly slapping her hand away.

"Do you think granddad would be mad if I sold the house?"

She shrugged unsure. "I mean he wouldn't be thrilled to hear it, but why would you?"

"Me and Colby are talking about moving in together but it's so complicated. He is back in his hometown now and I'm all the way in Tampa. And when I'm not there I'm in Connecticut with you guys or I am back on the road, so why keep a huge house I'm barely in?"

"You do have a point, but if you two got a place together where would it be? And is it gonna be a house or a condo?" Stephanie asked.

Ariel groaned. "I have no idea and as mixed up as our schedules are it's not like we have the time for this. Also I'm scared to move in with him."

"What, why?" Stephanie looked over at her. "You just said you two were doing okay?"

"We are but I'm scared because people say every time couples move in together more arguments and fights happen. And I'm just not ready to start arguing with him everyday over little things."

"Well the longer you two are a couple that's gonna happen anyway but you two will be fine moving in together. It won't be easy but that's what makes couples stronger." She nudged her arm. "Can't count how many times me and your father had horrible arguments we still do."

Ariel looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Stephanie chuckled. "Um yeah but we remember the important things we have together like you and your sisters. Also we can't let petty arguments break us up we have way to much invested in this marriage."

"I'm gonna call dad and ask him what he thinks I should do." Ariel says pulling out her phone, she dialed the number and put it on speaker.

After a couple ring Paul picked up. _"Yes daughter?"_

Ariel giggled. "Hello father I was just talking to mom and we came to the conclusion that I should probably donate my eggs."

 _"Oh, no way there is no way I'm having grandchildren with your gene's out in the world and they don't know what family they're apart of."_ He said as both women started cracking up.

"I'm kidding daddy don't have a panic attack but what I really wanted to talk to you about is my house that granddad Vince brought me."

 _"Your selling it and coming back to live with your parents, good call."_ Paul said. _"I mean besides that house we got so many vacation homes, three of them we gave to you. One in Wine Country, Seattle, and in Arizona, how many houses do you need?"_

"Noo I'm not moving back." Ariel playfully rolled her eyes. "The house I'm in now is to big and I wanna move in with Colby but that would mean living in Illinois."

 _"I mean you do have to learn how to compromise in situations like that I would see what Seth thinks first. But about that other house just keep it for when you have a family one day."_ Clearing his throat he coughed. _"Now this doesn't mean go have kids I'm making that one clear. But in the future your gonna want a home to raise your kids so there you go."_

"...That's not a bad idea actually." Ariel sat back thinking.

"Just when I thought I was the only one with good advice good job hun." Stephanie smiled.

Paul chuckled. _"Yeah, I had to take off the suit pants and put the dad jeans on for this."_

Stephanie's brow raised. "Taking off stuff without me there?"

 _"We will have our time later don't worry about that one."_ You could tell by his tone that he was smirking.

Ariel nose scrunched up. "Oh, guys gross come on I'm in the same car with her dad that's nasty and I really didn't need that visual before work."

He started laughing and Stephanie just waved her daughter off. "Pay her no mind she is just upset because Colby and her are doing that little competition we did three years ago."

 _"What little..."_ He trailed off remembering. _"Ohhh! Haha my money's on Colby."_

She gasped as her jaw dropped. "Daddy!"

 _"Nothing against you Little Foot but if you are anything like your mother which I believe you are then you will throw in the towel."_

"Talk about no faith but you know I can do it, right mom?" Ariel looked over to her.

"Ehh." Stephanie shrugged.

"Mommy!" Ariel whined as Paul was on the phone cracking up Stephanie soon joined in on the laugh making her shake her head. "I really need to check and see if I was adopted somehow because you two are unbelievable."

After getting to the arena Ariel said goodbye to her mother who had to go take care of some of the things for the show. She sat on a workers crate with her leg propped up and relaxed back and her haven't seen each other since running into that Adrian guy at the Cross Fit event. That day was still in the back of her mind she seen Colby angry but around Adrian it was different.

"You know sitting around with that sad face guys back here are gonna start thinking were having problems and make their move." Colby said walking over with one hand behind his back.

Ariel's head perked up, she grinned seeing him. "Colby!" Jumping off the crate she jogged over and jumped on him the rest of the way. "You said you were running late."

Colby let her down, he shrugged. "So I lied but I had to pick up something on the way here."

"Really, what?" Ariel asked.

"Just got these for you." He pulled a bouquet of blue carnations from behind his back making her eyes go wide. "I know we didn't leave off like we use to and I asked Joe what would be the best way to say sorry. He said flowers and stuff and I had remembered you said blue carnations was your favorite."

"Yeah, because they only bloom certain times of the year this must have cost you a lot."

"I don't care you were worth it so it doesn't matter but are you gonna take them." He waved them at her. "I kinda am starting to feel like a high school boy rejected by his crush."

Ariel giggled taking them from him. "I haven't seen these in a long time I can't believe you actually paid attention to what my favorite flower was." She looked at them before starting to cry.

Colby eyes widened. "Woah, what did I do?"

Shaking her head she just hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "Nothing, you didn't do anything." She sniffled hugging him tighter.

He hugged her back. "Then why are you crying?"

"The reason I love carnations so much is because my great grandmother gave me one before she died. They were her and my great grandfathers favorite flower." She smiled remembering.

"Wait you mean Vince, father and mother?" Colby asked as she nodded. "I guess that explains of why you love them so much the guy at the shop told me you only get them for somebody you love."

"Ha! You love me."

"Teasing me about loving you?" He smirked looking down at her. "That's cold Levesque."

She smiled up at him. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He bent down capturing her lips and backed her up against the crate while resting both hands on her hips.

"No," Ariel pulled away making his lips hit her neck. "Okay, I did that one to myself but still this is not helping me at all these past days been stressful enough."

"Just say the word sweetheart and the stress will end tonight." Pulling away from her neck he looked at her and smirked. "Go on."

"Not happening Lopez so just hang it on up." Ariel used her hand to try and push him back but he stood his ground, she looked up at him. "That game huh?"

"Uh huh." Colby nodded with a smirk.

"Okay so since you wanna do that." Ariel got ready to push him with all her might he simply moved and lifted her up over his shoulder making her squeal out a giggle. "Colby Lopez, you put me down right now!"

"Nah your fine." Colby said with a shrug.

"Don't tell me what I am! You two toned jerk."

He smirked. "Real big talk for somebody thrown over my shoulder, don't yah think?

"You are unbelievable-"

Ariel was cut off by Colby's phone ringing he reached in his pocket with his free hand and answered it. "Yeah, Jon?"

"How can you answer the phone so casually like this isn't happening? Jon help me please!" Ariel called out, she messed with the flowers a bit starting to actually get comfortable.

"That's just Ariel thrown over my shoulder." He chuckled after Jon spoke again. "No she's not that heavy."

Her jaw dropped. "I'm still here you know!" She heard Jon laughing on the other end obviously from hearing her yell at him.

Colby chuckled. "You and Renee here yet?" He asked. "Cool, yeah we will meet you guys at catering." After saying that he let Ariel down but still kept his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Aww why'd you put me down, I was staring to have fun up there?" She pouted.

"Cute pout sweetheart." He kissed the side of her head. "Now come on let's head to catering." Putting his arm around her they headed down opposite corridor. "You ready to meet my parents?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, what if your mom hates me?"

"My mom is not gonna hate you." He stopped making her look at him. "She's excited to meet you both her and my step dad that's why they were so happy when I told them I was bringing you."

"You know I never asked, what happened to your dad?" She asked and saw his body stiffen up. "You always talk about your step dad never your real one."

Colby sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Let's leave that topic alone for a while but I promise I'll tell you."

"Okay." She nodded. "Oh yeah I still wanted to ask you, how do you feel about moving in together? I mean your back in Illinois since you and you bestie have your own wrestling academy down there and I'm still in Tampa then I go to Greenwich sometimes. It just sucks that we have to drive hours to see each other."

He nodded. "I told you that it is not a bad idea but here comes the problem, who's moving in with who?"

"Well I wanted to move in with you."

"Whoa Ariel Levesque and her wardrobe wants to move in a apartment?" Colby asked with a teasing smile.

She slapped his arm. "Colby don't be ridiculous...probably a condo."

Rolling his eyes playfully he shook his head. "Look it's a lot of great places out where I am and the next time we go back down to Chicago to rest up we will go check out some different places a place were we both can be comfortable."

"Really? So you definitely wanna move in together?"

"If it's with you then definitely but I can't believe that your willing to give up that big house in Tampa to come stay with me in a apartment. You are just-" He chuckled flicking her cheek. "your the best, you know that?"

"Oh yeah I definitely know that but I'll just keep that house for in the future it could be my fourth vacation home. But I'm willing to leave that place I mean if you and the two little best dogs in the world aren't in it, what's the point of having it?"

Colby snickered. "I'm sure Kevin will appreciate you saying that he misses you by the way."

"Aww I miss him to I remember the first day I met that puppy he tried to go home in my purse." She giggled.

"That dog needs help." Colby shook his head. "The nights you aren't there he lays in your spot and looks at me with sad eyes. As if it's my fault that you aren't there that night."

"It probably was." She laughed as they continued down the hall.

Later on after the Live Event Jon, Joe, and Colby were in the parking lot by the truck waiting on Ariel and Renee.

"I don't know why I didn't take the keys from her earlier." Colby leaned back against the truck.

"Probably Renee taking forever." Jon scoffed. "That girl takes forever to get ready for the simplest places."

Colby shook his head. "No I think Ariel takes longer."

"You two use to take your time when it was the three of us leaving for the arena." Joe said.

"That was him." Jon and Colby said in unison as they pointed at each other.

Joe smirked. "Real mature you two."

Jon chuckled before looking over at Colby. "You never finished telling me what happened at that Cross Fit event."

"Something happened?" Joe questioned. "I'm always the last person to hear about crap going on back here."

Colby nodded. "Yeah, something happened Adrian introduced himself to Ariel after the event."

"Wait, Zhara's older cousin?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, he did it out the blue man. One I didn't even know he lived in Tampa and two I didn't know he did Cross Fit."

Jon made a face shaking his head. "I never liked that guy or the she witch you were dating at the time. But I made do because your my friend but her cousin he rubbed me the wrong way every time we were around that guy I got a bad vibe from him."

"I don't see the problem here, you kept her away from him so end of story." Joe shrugged.

He scoffed. "No not end of story me and Adrian were friends before WWE and I mean back in my Indy wrestling time. The guy knows a lot of things about me and it's some stuff that I wanna forget and that I don't want Ariel to know about either."

"Wait, you knew him before WWE then dated his younger cousin broke up with her and now with another girl?" Jon asked as Colby just nodded. "I think somebody wants revenge."

"Good advice Jon."Joe rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"He was being sarcastic." Colby shook his head. "But Jon is probably right I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled something. Him and Zhara were always close and she hates me for cutting her off."

"I told you to do that when you first started dating her." Jon said as Colby just gave him a look. "What? It's not like I never hid the fact I didn't like the wicked witc-I mean Zhara. Now your dating a fun girl who I am starting to like as a little sister and considering I don't have one Ariel is the perfect fit."

"You two do have a childish bond that only you both can understand." Colby said.

He scoffed. "Spoken like a true hater."

"Look about that Adrian thing I wouldn't start thinking all into it because it is just going to cause problems between you two." Joe said.

Jon shrugged. "I would and start watching my back more to be honest."

Joe pushed him to the side. "Because he gets 95% of relationship advice from me I wouldn't listen to him. Seriously as long as you keep Ariel in on what's going on then I wouldn't stress but always make sure she knows this stuff too. Not saying it will but if something happens she won't be lost or caught off guard women hate that more then the problem itself."

He nodded. "Your right and maybe that is the last time I would have to worry about him around her. Since she will be coming to Chicago with me to live my paranoia will be at ease."

"Woah, she's moving to Chicago with you?" Jon asked.."What about that big house in Tampa."

"She's gonna keep that to but yeah she will be moving in we just have to go search for a place that we both like."

Joe smiled. "That's good taking another step, so you boys ready for the holidays?"

"Nope." Jon simply answered. "When it comes to buying gifts I suck and Renee makes it worse when she says. 'You don't have to get me anything big it's the thought that counts.' Like how in the hell am I supposed to get ideas from that?" He threw his hands in the air as Joe started laughing.

"Well your lucky I have to find Ariel something then a couple days later is her birthday. I still don't know what to do or get her." He fixed his cap forward and noticed Joe's amused facial expression. "What's with that look?"

"Just never thought I see the day you two stress over gifts for your girlfriends I feel like I'm watching history be made especially with this guy." Joe jerked his thumb over to Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Sorry were late!" Ariel called out walking over with her suitcase and backpack. "It was all Renee's fault."

"Oh it was not, hey Joe's riding with us nice." Renee gave him a small hug.

"You only love Joe because when you and Ariel get in arguments with us he takes both of your sides while breaking the brother code I might add." Jon said looking over at him.

"Oh stop being so jealous because when it comes to winning arguments against us you and Colby score is still 1." Renee held up a finger with a smile, Jon fake laughed before putting Renee in a side headlock as she started laughing and trying to get out. "

"That's because they are right all the time." Joe said.

"Hell will freeze over when they admit it." Ariel scoffed.

"So your gonna be waiting a while." Colby shoulder bumped Ariel who tried to kick him but he had already moved.

Ariel popped open the trunk before throwing her backpack in the drivers side. "Okay let's-wait where's Cessaro I said he could ride I didn't get two back seater for nothing."

"I didn't know Claudio was coming." Jon said as him and Joe were putting the suitcases in.

She nodded. "Yeah, he has to get dropped off at the same airport as you three so why not. Me and Colby are driving back to Iowa..his idea."

"You agreed." He said taking her suitcase from her, putting it in the trunk he saw her stick her tongue out. "Saw that."

"I wanted you to." She smirked.

"Joe we didn't tell you that you have a little crush." Renee giggled.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Sasha Banks she said it on a interview when asked who her favorite Shield guy was. It was you and then she said Seth was another one."

"She better keep it a crush." Ariel said sternly.

"Oh put the claws away." Colby hugged her from behind.

She shrugged. "They were never out I was just saying."

"Sorry for being a little late you all." Cessaro said walking over. "Thanks again Ariel."

"Anything for my favorite Swiss Superman." She patted his shoulder.

Colby brow raised. "He's the only one you know."

"Which is why he's my favorite." Ariel nodded as he playfully rolled his eyes at her Cessaro just laughed. "Ooh I can play my new Selena Gomez CD I got yesterday." She held it up.

"No." Colby snatched it running.

"Colby! Give it back!" Ariel ran after him. "Stop being a hater!"

"They always do this?" Cessaro asked.

"Oh yeah, kind of routine." Renee nodded.

"We can get in they will be back in a minute." Jon said.

"I think he hates that Taylor Swift one the most." Joe chuckled.

"Ariel has all her albums and knows every song by heart like Renee and Green Day." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Hey! In my defense they have good catchy songs man." Renee defended.

Ariel and Colby came back and got up front. "I want it back after we drop them off."

"Definitely not." He shook his head. "I put up with Taylor Swift all last week I am getting my break."

"Your such a kill joy." She rolled her eyes starting up the car. "You get the silent treatment on our way back."

"Good, Cessaro do you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis? All that attitude wrapped in one tiny girl." Colby pointed to Ariel.

Cessaro chuckled. "I actually think it's cute you can never say you have a dull moment."

Ariel giggled. "Cessaro called me you cute."

"Fan girl." Jon coughed and got his shoulder whacked by Renee.

"I am not! Shutup you are just like Colby you guys hate non stop."

"Oh my god that is my favorite movie." Renee said.

"Non Stop?" Ariel looked back at her. "Really?"

Renee simply nodded. "Yes it is, now look at who's being a hater?"

"Yeah, you got something against Non Stop?" Jon asked.

"I like the movie The Godfather, that is my response to this whole conversation." Ariel said.

Colby shook his head before chuckling. "Drive the car Ariel."

* * *

The next day Ariel was sitting up front in Colby's car as they were on their way to meet up with his parents for lunch, she was pretty nervous and really didn't know why since it wasn't the first time that she had to meet somebody's parents but for some reason this one was different. Her stomach had knots in them, she was afraid to mess up and either make a fool of herself or give them the wrong impression of her but she was use to other people judging her before even getting to know how she really is and sometimes people just saw she had money and a pretty face.

Glancing over at her Colby noticed Ariel was looking down playing with her nails something she always did when she was nervous, chuckling he grabbed her hand so she would stop. "For the last time there is nothing to be nervous about my parents are really laid back people." He was wearing a gray short sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, and tennis while his hair was pulled to the back in a pinned up pony tail with his black snap back on backwards.

"I know but they could still hate me, wait am I showing to much skin?" Ariel motioned to her outfit, she had on a pair of blue cut ups with a black v-neck and a white waist length blazer, her hair was pulled up in a neat pony tail.

He shook his head. "No and if you were I would have said something. I already have to deal with guys in the back looking at you I don't need it out here to."

"Oh please nobody backstage wants me." Ariel waved it off, still looking ahead she saw him smirk. "What?"

"You believe that lie?"

"No not really but I don't want them so problem solved." She shrugged and started playing with his hand.

"I know you don't." He kissed her hand. "But I do gotta say I underestimated you though you held up for almost a week and a half now I guess you can last more then a couple days."

"I wasn't thinking about it until you said something, jerk you did that on purpose!" She pointed.

"Now why would I do that to you?" He raised a brow.

"Because your evil." Ariel said plainly.

They arrived to a pretty lunch place were you could eat inside and outside, getting out the car Ariel put her shades on top of her head. She walked with Colby over to the part outside and noticed him looking around.

"Oh there they are come on." He gave her a hand a tug. "Just be you and she will love you trust me."

"How do you know that?" Ariel raised a brow as they began walking over.

"Because I do." Colby said.

They walked over to a four seated black table that had an umbrella set up in the middle to block the sun a couple was already seated there but once they noticed Colby the woman quickly stood up with a smile. She was an averaged height middle aged woman, her blonde hair was almost cut into a bob as she wore black glasses but still looked good for her age, the man had short cut black hair and a little bit of facial hair to him but not to much.

"There you are, was beginning to think you stood your own parents up." She said with a chuckle.

"Right like I would do something like that." Colby rolled his eyes playfully before hugging her, he moved out the way to show Ariel behind him. "Guys this is Ariel."

Ariel smiled sending them a wave. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

"No need to be all formal like that call me Carolyn." His mother smiled.

"Yeah, you can just call me Jess." His dad stood up and gave her a small hug before walking over to Colby giving him a bro hug. "Out did yourself this time Colby."

"Here you go." Colby shook his head.

"Ignore them." His mother said as she gave her a hug. "It is really nice to meet you and Colby was right you are beautiful."

"You called me beautiful?" Ariel grinned over at him as they pulled away.

He sighed. "And her head just got bigger."

"It did not." She she slapped his shoulder.

Carolyn chuckled at them as they all sat down. "It's good to finally meet the girl who's been keeping him out of trouble."

"If anything I keep her out of trouble." Colby jerked his thumb over to her.

"Of course you do." Ariel patted his shoulder, looking over at his parents she shook her head giving a look that said 'no he doesn't' making them laugh. "But no in all seriousness I think we both kinda keep each other out of trouble."

"Now that's good, so did you always wanna do wrestling or did you have another career in mind?" Carolyn asked.

"Come on mom we had this talk I wanted to be a lot of things but my interest and love for wrestling took over." Colby said.

"Hun, I was talking to Ariel." She said nodding her head towards her.

"Oh right." Colby scratched his head.

Ariel giggled. "Yeah I always wanted to wrestle I guess from watching my dad on TV and going to the events half the time I kinda became attached to it and the more I watched the more I wanted to do it."

"Now you sound like him." Jess smiled pointing to Colby. "Do you have any other nationalities in your family?"

She nodded. "Well I do have a little latina in my blood but what people don't know is I'm actually half Romanian only from my dads side though."

"That is nice, have you ever been there before?" He asked.

"Yeah, a couple times when I was around sixteen but it's been a while since I been back there."

"Okay so now I'm even learning new stuff, how come you never told me you were half Romanian?" Colby asked as he rested his arm around her chair.

Ariel shrugged. "Because you never asked."

"Well that pretty much answers it." Carolyn laughed.

Colby shook his head. "I just never thought you were half Romanian though since I don't really hear an accent."

She smiled and patted his leg. "That's not how accents work Colby and besides I only stayed their with my great aunt during the summer and spring breaks, but you will only really hear it when I say Romania but you have to really be listening."

"Wait say it again." Colby leaned forward.

Ariel giggled. "I'm half Romanian and used to visit Romania." She said it but you could hear the difference of how she said Romania.

"Nice just wait until Jon finds out, do you speak the language?" He asked.

"Not fluently but I do know most of the words."

"That is really cool and I am officially blown." Colby sat back.

They sat there for at least a hour and a half talking and eating and after being with around his parents for a while she saw how easy it was to talk to them.

"My girlfriend has a little boy side to her." He chuckled. "Can't believe your into Hockey."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You just don't look the type." Colby threw a hand up.

Jess shook his head at him. "He looks more surprised then he did when we got him that magician for his tenth birthday." He said making Carolyn and Ariel giggle.

Colby groaned. "Your promised you wouldn't bring that up."

"I kinda wanna hear more of this." Ariel smirked.

"No you don't." Colby quickly said.

"I actually do have a couple of photos of when he was younger though." Carolyn said reaching in her purse. "They are so cute, do you wanna see?'"

He shook his head. "No she doesn't."

"Yes I do." Ariel sung smiling.

"How about I show them to you on our way inside since I have to go to the rest room." Carolyn stood up.

"I'm definitely joining." Ariel stood up she put both her hands on his shoulders and bent over so her lips were by his ear. "And I will be taking pictures of those pictures by the way." She patted his shoulders walking away.

"Ariel...Ariel don't you-" Colby saw she was already walking with his mother. "Oh she's gonna do it anyway." He waved it off.

Jess chuckled, adjusting in his seat. "Your mom seems to like her already if she pulled out the baby pictures."

"I just hope it isn't embarrassing one's." Colby shook his head. "So, what do you think of her?"

"Well to be her age she is a very well put together girl and definitely has her future planned out for herself but I'm just glad she makes you happy."

"Yeah she does." He nodded. "I just don't wanna screw it up and make some kind of mistake that makes me loose her for good which is weird because I haven't felt like that in a long time...didn't know it would feel so scary to loose a girl you really care about and that thought is always there."

"Colby look the more you worry about it the more it will happen and let me be honest. Us being guys we are gonna screw up at one point I mean that is just what we do and I don't know why but we find some way to screw up." Jess shrugged. "I guess it's just in our nature but I'm gonna give you two things that my dad told me. One, a woman will only walk out your life if you let her I mean if you don't fight to keep her then why should she stay."

"What's the second thing?"

"The second thing is they will walk out and stay out if they completely had enough of you and your screw ups and they give up on you...that's were you don't want to get a woman is to that point. But I'm pretty sure whatever you two go through you will get through it and Ariel looks like a tough girl." Jess said taking a sip of his drink. "Just keep in mind that even though she is younger that doesn't mean you gotta treat her like it."

Colby was about to what he meant by that but Ariel and his mother were walking back over laughing, he looked up from his seat. "I'm guessing the bathroom was fun?"

"Yup and you were the cutest baby." Ariel pinched his cheeks before cracking up making him roll his eyes.

"Aw Colby it's not that bad." His mother waved it off with a chuckle.

"You don't have to drive back with her." He pointed to Ariel who was holding on to him while still laughing.

"B-But the power ranger outfit is the one that really killed me." Ariel said before breaking into another fit of laughter.

"God, see? She is never gonna let that go...I blame you for this." Colby pointed to his mom who was laughing as well.

After saying goodbye to his parents they went back to Colby's apartment since they didn't have to leave until early Saturday morning, she was happy that she met them and couldn't wait to see them again around Christmas time. The more they talked the more her nervousness went away since they didn't judge or assume she was just some stuck up rich family's daughter that had everything handed to her, they liked hearing that everything she has she worked for.

Ariel was in her robe laying down at the foot of the bed watching a movie with the dogs laying down beside her watching as well one of them were right beside her the other was curled up on her back asleep. Colby walked out the bathroom drying his hair with his towel as he just had on a pair of boxers, he saw the three of them and smiled shaking his head.

"Well would you look at this, you guys comfortable?" He asked, picking up the brush he started brushing his now damp hair back.

"Very actually." Ariel nodded still watching the television.

His brow raised. "What are you even watching?"

"Beauty & The Beast." She said making him give her a weird look. "I smell hate coming, you gotta problem with my favorite Disney movie?"

Colby showed his palms in defense. "No hate, I just find it weird that you carry that movie with you."

"Wanna talk weird, power ranger outfit?" She raised a challenging brow up at him.

Poking his tongue on the inside of his cheek he playfully glared at her. "You are a evil little woman."

"Since I was in the womb." Ariel nodded, pausing the movie she sighed. "Alright boys let me stretch." Barking they got up, jumping off the bed they ran out the room to play with each other making her chuckle. "So adorable." Looking back she saw Colby sitting back on the bed reading over some papers, she crawled over and straddled his lap while trying to read it to. "What's that?"

"Just some plane times Jon sent me earlier you know for that trip you and Renee wanted to take so freaking bad." He stated in a obvious tone. "Why you guys wanted to take a vacation for the start of 2015 beats me."

"Hey, you guys thought it was a great idea to and it's not like you couldn't have said no." Ariel folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" Colby's brow raised. "So you don't think you begging me from Monday to next Monday and throwing me those sad puppy eyes that you do, doesn't help me say yes to you."

"Nope they were just my bullets you determine if they hit you and I win or not." She shrugged.

"I...I actually like what you just said it was a cool saying and I might just use it." Colby chuckled.

"My Godfather Shawn taught me that line but I thought it was only right to take a small vacation for god sakes all we do is work it would be nice to take a little breather. I been ready for this for a while and I'm happy because it's gonna be the two of us Jon, Renee, and a couple more people besides you need to loosen up that's why we are going to Wine Country. I really can't wait until next Friday since our live event is gonna be in Vegas and Jon already agreed that we are all going out."

Shaking his head he tossed the paper on the night stand and laid back. "Running the streets of Vegas with you two should be interesting."

"Oh it will be." Ariel nodded, playing with her fingers she bit her lip looking down when a thought came to mind.

Catching this he sat up a bit, resting a hand on the side of her head he made her look up at him. "You okay? You were just happy and talkative." She shook her head, "What's wrong then?"

"I can't do it." Ariel sighed making him look confused. "This damn sex ban is killing me slowly man!" She shook his shoulders. "I swear to God if I have to hear Nikki or Renee's sex story again I might just kill them, they rub it on purpose then then they have nerve to to tell me how many times and then they go into freaking detail! Like what the hell man and then Paige told me to just watch porn or do something else but it is not the same!" She said the last part sternly while Colby looked at her with a smirk and trying his best not to laugh at Ariel's little rant. "This is not me I CAN'T do this crap I don't care who bet on me and because I can bet your ass they are getting laid tonight and I am supposed to sit here and endure this kind of punishment, how do lonely people do it shit?" Finally letting out a deep breath she was breathing in and out.

Colby stared at her trying to suppress his laugh. "...So what your saying is you give in."

Letting out a sigh she looked back at him. "No I just needed to get that out of my system the bet is still on. I just had to clear my mind and now that I have I feel better I'm going to go get some tea." Kissing his cheek, she got off his lap and headed out the room. "Love you."

Scratching his head his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked around confused. "What the fuck just happened just now?" He asked in totally confused.

* * *

 **Sorry for making this chapter so long guys, but I probably will just be uploading Seth and Alana chapter for a while and then take a break like last time to do a series of Colby and Alana chapters. But the next chapters coming up will be TLC, RAW, Smackdown/Therapy with Dr. Shelby and then I'm going to do two Ariel and Colby chapters. How do you think Vegas is going to go? Not to mention the vacation coming up but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about these chapters.**


	38. TLC Part One

**Authors Note- Thanks a lot for the reviews you guys I'm glad you liked it and I'm so happy to be doing my third PPV for this story not to mention we are almost to 40 chapters thanks to all your support. Also I'm gonna be editing some of the old one's since I read them over and found many errors and I want t fix them so after this chapter it could be a week before I update again and I can not wait for WrestleMania, but mostly I can't wait for Seth to come back. I still haven't learned about what I will do during his injury time but trust me when we get to that bridge I will have it figured out by then but anyway here is the update, enjoy!**

* * *

Ariel was sitting in the hair and make up chair, she had her hair in big curling rods with her make up already done. "My PPV attire is gonna be awesome tonight, I'm gonna be representing The Authority all the way."

Renee chuckled. "Here you go and how come I had to find out from Jon that you and Colby are gonna be moving in with each other, hmm?"

"Because it's not a major issue duh." Ariel waved it off. "Besides we are just looking for stuff for now we probably won't move in with each other until after WrestleMania or until around SummerSlam but for now we are just searching."

"Well that's good as long as you don't rush things." Renee nodded. "Have you guys looked at anything yet?"

"Noo." Ariel groaned letting her head fall back. "We don't exactly have free time that's why I said we wouldn't be moving in until around Spring or Summer but maybe we won't until the end of the year since we can barley even find time to look stuff up but we will get to it eventually."

"So next year?" Renee raised a brow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ariel nodded as they both laughed.

"Hey guys." Nattie walked over with Eva, Paige and Emma.

"Hey." Ariel smiled sending them a wave, Paige sat on her lap making her chuckle but she didn't push her off. "Hi Paige."

"Hello." Paige laughed slightly.

"Are you ready for tonight Ariel?" Nattie asked.

Ariel nodded. "Basically, I mean unpredictable matches are the funniest and when they asked what kind of match did me and Lisa want to do we both agreed to this especially since it's been a while since the Divas did one of these matches."

"Aren't you scared like of hurting yourself during this match though?" Eva questioned.

Raising a brow Ariel gave her a look. "Me and her fell through a cell into a table." She said motioning to Paige.

"That pretty much answers itself." Emma chuckled.

"I still feel that." Paige rubbed her spine.

"Well I know you and her got a lot of people back here talking about it a lot of the guys are even tuning in for this, some hopping you and her don't kill each other during the match." Nattie chuckled. "But no seriously a lot of girls are really proud of you and I'm one."

"Thanks Nattie." Ariel gave her a hug.

"I know Ariel is so fun to be in a match with that's why I asked Mark about feuding with you again and of course he said yes because he loves me." Paige nodded.

"He loves me more though." Ariel put a hand up.

"Does not." Paige put her hand down.

"I'm pretty sure I'm his favorite because I'm not a Diva and don't give him headaches." Renee said.

"I...huh she actually has a point." Ariel said as they all started laughing. "Get up you British bombshell I gotta go torture Colby before the show."

Paige put her hands up in defense. "Wouldn't wanna get involved in that but you two are hilarious when your arguing."

"She is not joking, have you guys ever carpooled with them when they started arguing?" Renee asked. "Colby threw her ice cream out the window last time."

"Hey, I'm still not fully recovered from that." Ariel pointed a stern finger at her. "And he only did that because I hit the breaks to hard and made him drop his."

Emma shook her head. "You guys are cute though I saw the selfie from earlier."

"Did you double tap?" Ariel brow raised.

"Oh yeah." Emma nodded.

Ariel fist bumped her. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You guys are always up and down my Twitter, Tumblur, Instagram and sometimes even Facebook especially during Raw." Eva said.

"Yeah, I am starting to get a huge fan base and he already has one so once you combine both of them you get me and Colby up and down your Twitter wall." Ariel shrugged. "Not my fault, hey Nattie do you ever watch TJ workout?"

"Sometimes I catch a peek, what made you ask?"

Ariel shrugged. "Because Colby called me a perv for watching him do his CrossFit workout earlier but it's not my fault I'm dying over here I told Renee already but I was this close to breaking that bet two days ago."

"Speaking of that I bet on that with The Bella's and just to give you a heads up my money's on you." Nattie said.

"Great more pressure." Ariel threw her hands up in the air. "You guys are no help." She walked down the hall.

"Be strong Ariel!" Renee called out with a laugh.

"Shutup!" She whined.

After walking around for a couple minutes she spotted Colby sitting on a workers crate talking to Big Show and Joey Mercury obviously about the match tonight, since the crates were put together and lined up she got on one and quietly crawled down to the other end where they where. Joey looked up and chuckled when he saw her behind him Ariel put a finger to her lips making him nod she went jump on Colby from behind but his voice stopped her.

"Ariel I know your behind me." Colby said with a sigh.

Pouting she crossed her arms with a huff. "Aw come on, how did you know I was behind you?"

He smirked looking back. "Stop wearing all that perfume and maybe it wouldn't give you away."

"What do you want me to do stink?" Her brow raised.

Big Show let out a laugh. "She got you with that one and thanks again for meeting my daughters earlier Ariel."

"No problem they were so adorable I wonder what it would be like if I had a daughter though." She tapped her cheek thinking the guys cleared their throat as Colby scratched the back of his head, Joey started whistling as Big Show was clearing his throat. "Something you guys wanna say?"

"Do you think the world is ready for another you sweetheart?" Colby looked up.

Ariel opened her mouth to answer but closed it once she really thought about it. "Yeah...yeah I see the problem in this now." She nodded as they all just chuckled at her.

* * *

 _WWEAlana tweets- Time to teach Victoria that her time and her career ended a long time ago and who better to teach her that then the princess herself #PutUpOrShutup this match is for my parents #TheAuthority_

 _Triple H tweets- I know for sure my daughter will be walking or maybe even stumbling out the arena with a win tonight I trained her for these very matches right here good luck to my little girl #MakeUsProud_

 ** _'In the ring'_**

Victoria's theme hit, she walked out wearing her ring attire getting a loud pop from the crowd. "Guys I speak for all of us when I say this is a match that we have all been waiting to see." Cole said as she walked down slapping a couple hands.

"Introducing first from San Bernadino California, Victoria!" Lillian announced, as she slid in the ring and hopped on the second rope hyping the crowd up.

"You can say that again Michael." JBL chuckled. "Tonight is the night that Alana shows Victoria why she is the princess of WWE."

"Victoria plans to teach Alana some respect and to me she may just do that tonight." King says. "Victoria looks amazing tonight."

Alana's theme blared out through the arena, she walked out to a big pop filled with mixed reactions she stood on the stage with a frown as she looked down at the ring at Victoria who was returning her glare. Her hair was out in curls as she wore a red sleeveless **The Authority** t-shirt with the symbol on the front it was a crop top version that showed her stomach, a pair of black jean shorts, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black Dr. Martins.

"From Greenwich Connecticut, Alana McMahon!" Lillian pointed to the ramp.

Alana walked down the ramp making her way to the ring the crowd cheered when Victoria slid out the ring and ran towards her. "Look it, look it Victoria wasting little time!" Cole exclaimed as she jumped on her and both women started exchanging punches.

"This is crazy these two couldn't even wait a second to attack each other." JBL said.

 _'Ding, Ding. Ding'_

"Good call the ref is gonna start the match anyway." King said.

"I think he realized there is no way to get neither of them in the ring." JBL says.

Alana kneed Victoria in the gut before throwing her against the barricade with a slam, the crowd oohed as she slid down holding her back the referee kept his distance from them but still watched. "You couldn't wait ten seconds to get your whipping huh?!" She shouted as she yanked her up by her hair. "You make me sick!" Taking her she slammed her face down on the table that was on the outside.

Going to grab her again she was met with an elbow to the face, Alana stumbled back but Victoria grabbed her and started slamming her face on the table repeatedly while the crowd counted the shots.

 _'1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!'_

"My god, that's enough!" JBL exclaimed as she slammed her face on the table one good time before letting her fall to the floor.

Crawling away Alana held her face, she slid inside the ring to create some space between the. Victoria walked towards the ring to get her but stopped and turned seeing the ladder next to her and grinned while looking back and forth between the ladder and Alana while the crowd cheered.

"Oh no I don't like that grin, what is Victoria thinking?" Cole questioned while Victoria folded the ladder up and walked towards the ring with it.

"No, Victoria put the ladder down!" JBL exclaimed.

"I don't think that's her plan's for it John." Cole said.

Alana saw this she ran, bouncing off the ropes she ran and held the ropes but used her feet to kick the ladder into the face of Victoria. "Oh my god!" King shouted as Victoria fell and the ladder landed behind her.

Flipping her hair back she got back in the ring and waited until she saw Victoria making it back to her feet, bouncing off the ropes she ran hitting a sucide second rope dive but was caught by Victoria who shook her head. Taking her she suplexed Alana back into the ladder. "Good lord, did you guys hear that? Victoria caught her and just launched Alana back into the ladder!" Cole exclaimed. "Victoria going for the pin here."

"One! Two-" Alana picked her shoulder up.

"Alana didn't have much power in that kick out." King pointed out.

Taking her feet she got the under Victoria's stomach. "Get off me!" She screamed kicking her off, stumbling to her feet she headed up the ramp towards the stage.

Victoria held her back as she jogged after her, taking her foot she kicked Alana in the back making her fall on the stage, picking her up she put Alana in a powerbomb position. "Wait no Victoria not on the stage!" King begged, as she tried to lift her but Alana kept blocking it each time she grabbed her feet and reversed it by flipping her over instead making her land hard on the stage. "Victoria went to powerbomb Alana but got it turned on her instead, Alana going for the cover!"

Hooking her leg the ref slid down. "One! Two! T-" Victoria kicked out just in time.

Alana let out a scream she grabbed Victoria as they both got to her feet, she smacked her hard across the face before throwing her against the led lights lower tron and went to do it again by got her eyes scratched by Victoria. Holding her eyes Alana stumbled back she quickly went to the back to get away from Victoria but she just got herself together and followed right behind her.

"See Cole here is when it gets dangerous. Backstage is the worse place that Alana could run to." JBL said.

"Here is where things will start to get danger-" Cole was cut off when the jumbo tron showed Alana backstage running away Victoria grabbed her hair from behind making her scream and try to get loose, ignoring her scream she threw her into the wall. "Ouch." He winced watching.

Victoria saw a tin trash can and took the top off hitting it with her hand she took it and slapped it hard across Alana's back making her cry out in pain and fall to her knees, she picked up the whole trashcan. "Oh, look out!" JBL exclaimed, the crowd oohed when Victoria hit her with it in her head, it stunned her before she fell back and the way she did her legs was folded under her. "Alana's legs are trapped under her look at that."

Getting down she got over her for a pin. "One! Two! T-"

Alana used her upper body to push it up off the the ground to get out of the pin. "Look at her legs, how did she kick out of that?" King questioned.

Finally getting her legs out from under her she rubbed her head, Victoria bent over to grab her but Alana brought her foot up and stunned her with a kick to the side of her head making her stumble back into the work crates. Getting to her feet she jumped on her unloading on Victoria with rights before throwing her over the work crates when Victoria got back up Alana grabbed her hair and slammed her face down on the crate making her fall to the floor. Jumping over the crate she picked her up and threw her into one of the doubled doors that was backstage and went to go and grab her again but Victoria opened the door smacking Alana in the face with it.

Recovering from the hit Victoria threw her inside the room by her shorts, she swung the door open and marched inside some of guys screamed in shock seeing the two of them in there some of them were rushing to cover up others looked at them like they were crazy.

"Those two are in the men's locker room, is anybody gonna get them out? There are all men in there they can take a few hits to get them out!" JBL exclaimed. "That is un descent get them out of there right now!"

Victoria ignored where they were and glared marching to Alana who was getting up, punching her hard in the face she kneed Victoria in the stomach a couple times before headbutting her back. Using her foot she kicked Alana back and into the shower area, walking over she was met with a kick to the knee but punched Alana back down, Heath Slater peaked out from the shower and looked at the two girls fighting.

"Somebody get those crazy girls out of there!" King shouted.

"Well I'm not going to go do it and neither are those guys especially with them fighting like that." Cole said as Alana threw Victoria in the stalls and was trying to put her head in the toilet.

Elbowing her in the stomach Victoria fought out of it she pushed her out the stall and into the sinks, gripping her by the shirt she threw her back by the urinals seeing that her arm hit one Alana frowned deeply before snapping her head over at Victoria. "You did that on purpose, you bitch!" Alana speared her back through the open doorway so they were back in the locker room, she started punching Victoria giving her blow after blow to her head. She got up and grabbed a suitcase that was zipped up when Victoria got up she hit her with it as the crowd oohed from the impact, picking her up by the hair she gave her a snap suplex on the floor.

Both girls felt that and it was hard to see who took the worst out of it but Alana still hooked her leg. "One! Two! Th-" Victoria got her shoulder up.

"And Victoria stays in it with a kickout in the nick of time." Cole says.

Getting back to their feet both girls exchanged blows until Victoria hit her with a stunner, the crowd cheered but saw Victoria still holding her back as she went for the cover. "Looks like that took a lot out of Victoria to deliver a stunner on concrete." JBL said.

The ref got down when she covered her. "One! Two-!" Alana kicked out.

Victoria picked Alana up and threw her out the locker room, grabbing her by the shirt she threw her against the wall before throwing her against the opposite one, letting her go Alana rolled before crawling away trying to make it back to her feet. She was quickly kicked back down by Victoria as she started stomping Alana back down before getting on top of her hitting her with blow after blow to her head

"Victoria is getting angry look at those rights she keeps throwing." Cole said as she started assaulting Alana with a series of stomps again. "Victoria sure wants to prove her point.

"Come on where's that crazy side huh?" Victoria said kicking her back down. "You talked a big game princess but only real women live up to their word. Come on little girl go crazy let me see it! How bad do you wanna win?!"

"The only point she's proving is that she is a bully." JBL said.

"What?" Cole asked in utter dis belief. "Alana wanted this match knowing Victoria has the most experience in these type of matches if you ask me this is karma that she is getting."

"Exactly." King agreed.

Picking up a steel chair Victoria waited for the right moment as Alana was about to turn around some fans were cheering for Alana to get her back in it as others were cheering for Victoria telling her to swing it.

"Don't turn around Alana!" JBL exclaimed.

Victoria swung the chair and half the crowd cheered when Alana grabbed it in mid swing, her eyes widened when Alana flipped her hair back showing her wide smile

"Is Alana enjoying this? Why is she smiling?" King asked.

"Victoria asked her to let the crazy out and she just may live to regret those words, I never seen a Diva happy about almost getting hit with a chair." JBL replied. "Then again Alana isn't most Diva's we can go ahead and say that."

Alana snatched the chair throwing it to the side, Victoria tried to hit her with a big boot but she grabbed her leg and hooked it under her arm as Victoria hopped still wide eyed while Alana smiled still shaking her head she pulled her into a hard clothesline before dropping down to cover her

"One! Two! Thre-" Victoria managed to kick out.

Picking her up she threw Victoria into another area where some workers were before letting her fall to the floor Alana used the table to climb on the double work crates and stood up looking down at Victoria from up top.

"No Alana don't!" JBL warned as the crowd was waiting in anticipation.

"That's a long way down." King said as Victoria was getting to her feet.

"Going a little high risk!" Cole exclaimed as Alana jumped off landing on her with a cross body as both of them were laid out on the floor.

 _'This is awesome! This is awesome!'_ The crowd started chanting.

"I agree these women are just throwing each other against what ever causes the most pain." King said.

Alana crawled over and covered her. "One! Two! Thr-!" The crowd cheered when Victoria kicked out as Alana looked at the ref shocked.

"Alana thought that was three." JBL said.

Her look turned into a frown as she started picking Victoria up. "Just stay down!" She screamed at her.

Picking her up she put her in the fireman's carry position but Victoria fought out of it and made her put her back down, punching her hard across the face she dragged Alana down the hall by her hair she stumbled a bit as she was trying to keep up. "You stay down!" Victoria yelled as she threw a screaming Alana into a wall of stacked cardboard boxes, the crowd oohed as all the boxes fell and on top of her to the point where you couldn't see her anywhere.

"Oh my God! Alana is completely buried under there guys." Cole said looking on.

Victoria walked over and moved the boxes to try and find her so she could pin her and get this over with but moving one box, she got cracked in the head with a wet floor sign sending her stumbling and falling back the crowd cheered as Alana stood up from the boxes.

"W-Wait is that a wet floor sign? Alana is assaulting Victoria with a wet floor sign, the princess has lost it." JBL said in disbelief.

Alana whacked her in the side with it before taking the sign and smacked it across Victoria's back she tried to push her away but Alana rammed the sign into her gut. She whacked her in the back with it again before throwing it away, grabbing her she dragged her down the hall and through the curtain the crowd cheered when they ended up in the stands where the crowd was.

"At least they are back where the ring is or close to it." King said.

Victoria slapped Alana hard across the face before kicking her in the stomach to create some space, she picked up a medium sized flat screen monitor and threw it, it hit the back of Alana's head sending her to the floor as the crowd oohed, getting down she covered her. "One! Two! Thre-!" The crowd cheered when Alana shocked everybody and got her shoulder up.

"Victoria can't believe it!" Cole exclaimed. "Neither can I it looked like from that blow that Victoria had that win but just like her Alana isn't ready to give up either."

Alana crawled away and could hear the screaming of the fans from every direction, she got her foot grabbed and let out a scream when Victoria pulled her back to her, yanking her up she threw her into the small production area.

"Alana and Victoria are crazy." JBL said.

"You go tell them that." Cole said as Victoria punched Alana back over into the production area when she saw her getting back up.

"Have you no respect Michael the women are in a match it could always wait until later." JBL waved it off as his fellow commentators laughed.

Victoria reached over to grab her from the area but was sprayed with a fire extinguisher making the crowd go crazy for this. "Oh my god!" King exclaimed.

"Alana is spraying Victoria with the fire extinguisher!" Cole exclaimed watching.

Throwing it to the side she waited until the mist cleared up and speared Victoria into the barricade as both girls fell through breaking it, both of them were laid out. Rolling over, Alana stumbled to her feet she had dragged herself over to the stage, seeing Victoria coming she donkey kicked her in the leg making her fall and that allowed Alana to make her way back down the ramp.

Grabbing a table she pulled it over by apron near the ring and was searching for something until Victoria blindsided her, she threw Alana into the steel ring post. Victoria threw her into the ring but made it so her lower body and head was hanging off the apron. "I bet the ref is happy that the match is now closer to the ring." JBL said. "What is Victoria looking for?" He asked as she was looking under the ring, she pulled out a steel chair. "What is she trying to do end Alana's career?"

"I don't know but this isn't gonna end pretty!" Cole shouted as Victoria swung the chair Alana moved making her miss and hit the apron, moving her feet she kicked the chair back into Victoria sending her to the floor. "Pure instinct Alana moved and kicked the steel chair back into Victoria!"

Alana held her foot as she was slowly sliding back out the ring, Victoria was recovering from the chair shot as she crawled over by the announce table and used it to make it to her feet. "Victoria creating some space between her and-look out!" King exclaimed, they moved as Alana ran over and tackled her over the announce table, the crowd cheered as both women went over.

"What won't these two crazy girls do?" JBL questioned. "I think my hat is buried under one of them."

Alana dragged herself from behind the table, she held her ribs and used the Spanish announce table to make it to her feet, seeing Victoria on top of the other one she hit her with a right hook before pulling her on the floor by her hair. Yanking her up she went to throw her into the steps but Victoria reversed it, the crowd oohed when Alana went shoulder first into the steel steps and was laid out.

"Guys I think Alana is out." Cole says as Victoria turned her over and covered her. "This just might be over."

"One! Two! Thre-!" Alana lifted her shoulder up shocking everybody as Victoria looked up shocked.

"You gotta be kidding!" Cole exclaimed.

"The princess is still alive and kicking, busted open and all she still wants to fight." JBL said, as you could see a bit of blood on the side of Alana's head.

"Been a while since we seen a Diva get busted open but the way these two have been throwing each other around, how could you not?" King says. "Victoria is getting angry she thought she had that win."

"Your walking in this match with a woman that fell through a cell and into a table and still wanted to fight, what do you expect King? Victoria knew what she was getting herself into." JBL retorted.

"Gotta agree with you there John I don't think even Victoria expected this much out of Alana." Cole said.

Victoria picked her up and threw her into the barricade, Alana kicked the floor holding her spine while she reached under the ring again she pulled out a box and took a pair of handcuffs out, the crowd cheered as she showed them to them. "No, no, no the ref needs to get them away from her right now!"

"There is nothing he can do John." Cole says.

"What you mean there is nothing he can do? This is a match not a damn street fight Michael!" JBL says outraged.

Victoria cuffed both of her hands behind her back and was met with a series of kicks by Alana who was trying to fight her off with her legs since she couldn't use her hands. "Alana hands have been cuffed!" King exclaimed.

"Karma is a real bitch ain't it!" Victoria shouted as she pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the ring, she reached under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick and twirled it around as the crowd cheered this on. "Payback time."

Sliding in the ring she whacked Alana with it across her back making her fall to her knees, she started hammering away on her with the stick striking her with it in her back as the shots were being counted and already up to twelve.

"Just a vicious assault by Victoria and Alana is completely defenseless." Cole said.

"And let me guess you two think she deserves to?" JBL questioned. "Alana is totally helpless and people are enjoying this."

Victoria threw the now bent stick to the side, picking her up she whipped Alana to the ropes and hit her with a big boot to the face, getting down she hooked both her legs. "One! Two! Thre-" Giving a hard push the crowd cheered when Alana gave a strong kick out.

"She kicked out!" King exclaimed shocked. "Don't know but how but she did and this crowd is just as on their feet as we are this match is awesome."

Victoria banged the mat in frustration she got on top of Alana and started unloading on her with punches, she got up and pulled her over by the corner and put her on the top turnbuckle. She went to get up there as well but Alana kept kicking her back, when she came back she wrapped her legs around her neck but Victoria just grabbed her shorts and took her to the center of the ring.

"Uh-oh Victoria looking for a powerbomb." Cole says, Victoria gave her a little push up for a powerbomb but Alana jumped over her head and landed on her feet Victoria turned around as Alana jumped up hitting her with a pele kick. "Pe leg! A handcuffed Alana hit her with pele kick right out of nowhere."

"That was impressive." JBL nodded

Alana pushed herself over and landed on top of Victoria for the cover as the ref slid over. "One! Two! Thr-!" Victoria picked her shoulder up as the arena roared in cheers from her still staying in this.

Alana rolled off of her as she was squirming around trying to get out of the cuffs it was making her more pissed off by the second that she could barley do anything because her hands were cuffed behind her she let out a high pitched scream. "Get these off me!"

"Geez that was a loud scream." Cole said. "Alana loosing it with her hands being cuffed."

"Who wouldn't be!" JBL threw his hands up, the crowd booed when J&J security ran down the ramp. "Good somebody to put a stop to this."

Jamie jumped on the apron getting the refs and Victoria's attention which made her stand up and go over to him as the two of them started yelling at one another, while they dealt with him Joey motioned Alana over to him and she dragged her body over to him before rolling the rest of the way. Taking her fist Victoria knocked Jamie off the apron and Joey used the handcuff key to unlock the cuffs he then jogged over to Jamie to check on him while Victoria focused back on Alana.

She stalked behind her but was speared to the mat as Alana was screaming and unloading on her with punches and Victoria was kicking trying to get her off but just got her head banged in the mat.

"Mercury got the cuffs loose and Alana has snapped!" Cole exclaimed. "She is just beating Victoria down."

Yanking her up she threw her to the ropes and hit her with a spinning heel kick, she lifted her up by her shirt, her eyes were puffy and red as she was breathing heavily. "How dare you handcuff me huh! Do you know who I am Victoria?! You little coward, you want crazy?! I'll give it to you! I will personally take you to hell!" She dropped her, sliding out the ring she looked under the ring and pulled out lighter fluid. "I have had enough of this crap! She has made my life hell since she showed up here, now it's my turn!"

"Alana, don't do it!" Jamie called out. "It's not worth it!"

The crowd roared in cheers when she started poring it over the table. "No, Alana come back! Think about what your doing here!" JBL shouted.

"She can't be serious, somebody stop her!" Cole exclaimed. "Alana has snapped."

Getting on the apron, Alana took a match book out her pocket and lit it before throwing it on the table as the whole top was now in flames. Once back inside the ring she stalked behind Victoria but was met with a sharp kick to her stomach making her hover over in pain, shaking it off she the threw her to the ropes. Victoria caught herself from going over the rope as she stared at the flame table wide eyed, turning around Alana ran and speared her through the ropes and both girls fell through the flaming table.

"OH MY GOD! THEY WENT THROUGH THE TABLE!" Cole exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" King shouted in disbelief.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ The crowd chanted.

"Alana speared Victoria through the ropes and into flaming table, good lord it is a mess at ringside!" JBL exclaimed as they were putting the remaining flames out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy sh*t Alana pulled an Edge move #TLC_

 _Oh my god tell me I did not just see that #TLC_

 _Alana went completely crazy! #TLC_

 _Note to self never tell Alana to go crazy #TLC_

 _Holy crap! That was sick and neither girl moved yet either #TLC_

Jamie and Joey looked on with wide eyes as neither girl twitched. "My god I mean look at this one more time." King said as they replayed it twice on the tron.

The ref got down and saw the way they landed, Alana was covering Victoria he slid down on the floor. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" He called out as the crowd gave a mixed reaction when Alana's theme hit.

"Your winner of this match, Alana McMahon!" Lillian announced.

"Wait a minute Alana won, but how?" Cole questioned.

"Look right there Michael." JBL motioned to the tron where it showed how Alana was covering Victoria. "The ref made the right call, the princess wins! She may not be standing tall but she still wins! I know Triple H and Stephanie are proud of that girl right there."

"Take nothing away from either women they both put up a fight but in the end luck was on Alana's side." King said.

"No luck at all the princess knew what she was doing and she is walking out of TLC victorious." JBL clapped.

Alana rolled over finally moving as medics came to check on Victoria and her, the side of her head was busted open from being hit with that monitor you couldn't see it before but it was showing more now. Looking over at Victoria she laughed in victory while she held side, Jamie and Joey walked over trying to help her up she just winced in pain as they did, stumbling over she rested on the table that was by the crowd. Looking over she saw a little girl wearing a Seth Rollins shirt but held up a poster that said ' **Believe In Alana'** taking off one of her fingerless black gloves she leaned over and gave it to her, ruffling her hair she limped off with a small smile.

Backing up the ramp she rested her arm around Jamie to keep herself up while Joey raised her hand in the air celebrating, she got a loud pop filled with mixed reactions.

"I have to say this has had to be the most chaotic Diva's match I seen in years these woman went from here to backstage, the stands, and back to the ring." Cole said.

"This is her house and she proved that even without her parents she is the most dangerous Diva back there, the princess of WWE is not ready to loose her kingdom just yet." JBL said. "Congratulations Alana."

"In the words of my worst enemy." Alana smiled. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" She shouted getting a loud mixed reacton.

The doctors were still checking on Victoria, she looked up at Alana with a cold glare. "This ain't over princess." She gritted out holding the back of her head.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _That was match was freaking awesome! #TLC_

 _I was so scared when they went through the table but yay Alana wins! #TLC_

 _I don't think Victoria is gonna take that win so lightly #TLC_

 _That was the best Diva match I seen from WWE in a while those two where all over the place #TLC_

 _That match stole the show #TLC_

 _Say what you want about her but Alana is one tough rich girl #TLC_

 _For the first time in years a Diva shed blood in the WWE that's how you know this match was awesome_

 _Stephanie McMahon tweets- That's my girl! #TeamAlana_

* * *

 **I got the first part done, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter but see everybody in part two!**


	39. TLC Part Two

**Authors Note- Don't really have an Authors Note for this chapter but if you reviewed the last chapter thank you and I hoped people like the match between Alana and Victoria I tired my best with it and even looked at old hardcore matches to get some ideas but anyway here is part two of TLC!**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'Off screen'**_

Ariel had a wet white rag on the back of her head as she walked through the curtain and was met with claps by other fellow superstars making her smile and high five them as she walked past.

Feeling a hug from behind she saw Lisa and smiled. "You did great out there kid and I'm sorry about your head."

"Please I couldn't have did it without you." Ariel laughed. "And it's okay I'm pretty sure it isn't that bad."

"Well I gotta go get checked out but I will see you at Raw." Lisa hugged her one more time before walking off.

"There she is." Paul walked over, he hugged Ariel feeling so proud of her. "You even surprised me out there."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Ariel you need to get that head checked out." Stephanie said looking her daughter over. "Are you okay, did you break anything? How do you feel?"

Ariel raised a brow. "Mom..relax."

"Relax? Did you not just see the match you were in?" Stephanie asked.

Paul chuckled. "Let her go get checked out Steph."

"Thanks and I will come find you guys afterwards." She waved heading down the hall.

Stephanie watched her daughter leave with a worried look. "Maybe we should go with her and sure she's fine."

Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure she will run into Colby and he will go with her and make sure she is okay and besides we gotta strong kid...did you not see the match?"

Ariel ran into a couple of the girls down the hall.

"How do you feel?" Rosa rubbed her back.

"Let's just say that the pain is starting to kick in." Ariel chuckled.

"Oh my god that match was so awesome!" Renee ran over and hugged her.

"Ow! ow!" Ariel shouted.

"Oops sorry." She quickly pulled back.

"It's okay." Ariel winced leaning back.

"That was so cool I could not stop watching that match." Nicole said giving her a light hug so she wouldn't hurt her. "Ariel you are seriously crazy for spearing her though a flaming table."

She shrugged. "I always wanted to try it and now I can cross that off the list and never do it EVER again." The girls giggled at her.

Trinity shook her head. "Girl that whole entire thing was crazy."

"You guys were all over the place." Brie said.

"That was the plan, but we will talk about this later I have to go get my head checked out." Ariel waved back at them, she headed down the corridor to the trainers room but her head hurt like hell, stumbling forward somebody caught her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Colby smiled down at her. "You had an amazing match out there sweetheart."

She smiled hugging him but winced again. "Thank you I don't even think sore will explain my body tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Lets go get that head checked out."

Holding on to him he helped her down to the trainers room, getting inside he closed the door behind them while Ariel tried jumping up on the exam table she looked back at Colby with a puppy dog look. "Help?" Her voice came out soft.

The doctor chuckled at this while putting his gloves on as Colby playfully rolled his eyes but helped her on to the table, walking over he moved her hair out the way but she flinched with a hiss and moved her head. "Did that hurt?"

"Noo." Ariel said sarcastically. "Of course it hurt Josh come on man."

He smiled throwing his hands up in defense. "Alright snappy, we will just stitch you up then I can check you over more and make sure you don't have any fractures or anything like that."

Ariel eyes widened. "S-Stitches? You mean with like a needle right?"

"How do you think stitches work Ariel?" Colby raised a brow at her, he noticed her look and smirked. "Oh I get it...your afraid of needles."

"Am not!" Ariel exclaimed, she leaned over back to Josh. "But seriously is there a way to put a band aid over this and go about my business."

"Not if you want it to heal properly and quicker." He said and pulled out everything he would need.

Ariel looked at the stitching equipment and made a sickly face. "I think I'm gonna throw up." She covered her mouth looking away. "You know what actually I just remembered that I have to tell Renee and Jon about that thing so it can wait until after Colby's match." Jumping down she went to leave but Colby simply grabbed her by the waist stopping her and pulled her back over to the table. "No, no, no come on Colby who's side are you on man?"

"The side that makes sure you leave out of here on your own will and not in an ambulance." Colby said plainly, he lifted her up with ease and put her back on the exam table she held on to his waist for dear life and buried her head in his chest making him look down. The fact that she was scared of needles was actually kind of cute she was like a little kid going to the doctors for the first time and experiencing their first needle but truth be told he never liked them either. "You really don't like needles huh?" She just shook her head. "She can hold on to me while you do it, right Josh?

He nodded. "Of course and trust me Ariel your gonna barley feel it I promise."

"He said that last time before he popped my shoulder back in place." Ariel mumbled from Colby's shirt making them both chuckle at her.

"Okay but this time I mean it." Josh said.

Ariel looked up at Colby. "Your staying right?"

He rubbed her back with a nod. "Yup and you can hug me as tight as you need to if it hurts...Ariel to tight I still gotta breathe and Josh haven't even touched you yet."

"I was practicing." She shrugged with a smile.

* * *

 _WWEAlana tweets- I'm done with Victoria and now it is time to go watch Seth put Cena through a table I would be lying if I say that I'm not happy to see that happen #Excited_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

"I can not even believe Alana is even out here for this match." Cole said as Alana was sitting in a comfy chair next to the table, she had on a fitted black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up as she still had on her gear from earlier. "That match with Victoria was brutal especially since both girls went through a flaming table the last time we seen that it was Mick Foley and Edge."

"Alana is a tough girl she isn't the daughter of the game for no reason Michael." JBL said. "Besides she is out here to support Seth in his match against Cena."

"Yeah she isn't the only one out here watching." Cole motioned to Paul Heyman who was sitting a little ways away from JBL.

The match between Seth and Cena went back and forth until Seth started taking control, he brought another table in the ring and angles it in the corner before walking back over to Cena and started stomping him down in the corner. He pulls him out the corner and whips him to the ropes but he comes back with a shoulder tackle he picked him up and hit Seth with a big powerslam creating some space between them.

"Cena finally creating some space between him and Rollins." Cole says as he gets up Cena pointed at Alana before delivering a Five Knuckle Shuffle to Seth. "I don't think Alana was to impressed with that." He said as the camera showed her frowning at him

Picking Seth up he went to give him an AA, this made Alana stand up. "Cena going for an Attitude Adjustment on Rollins-wait a minute look J&J security getting involved!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" King shouted.

The crowd booed as they ran in and started beating down Cena making Alana laugh as they did so, the match soon got out of control as they were all now fighting up the ramp were the ladders, tables and chairs was setup. Wanting to get a better look Alana slowly limped off over and held herself up on the ring apron as she watched, Seth set up another table as they looked to triple powerbomb Cena through the table.

"A little Shield 2.0." JBL said.

"Put him through and get this crap over with!" Alana called out, holding her side that was still in pain from earlier.

He starts to fight all of them off he decks Noble from behind on the ramp and Seth runs over to help but Cena sends him into a ladder. "Cena sending Rollins into the ladder!" Cole exclaimed, Alana covered her mouth in shock when she saw the impact. "Alana going to check on Seth if I was her I wouldn't get to close to Cena."

Alana ran the best she could and kneeled down by Seth checking on him as he was still out of it while Cena was dealing with J&J he grabbed a metal barrier and runs it into Noble and then Mercury. She helped Seth back up to his feet when Cena saw him getting back up he charged after him, Seth pushed Alana out of the way just in time as Cena hit him with the metal barrier.

"Cena is just using that barrier to his full advantage." King said.

"He's acting like a maniac he almost hit Alana with it also if Seth didn't push the poor woman out the way and she is already injured." JBL shook his head.

Alana used the ladder to get up she glared over at Cena before going back over to Seth. "You okay?"

Seth waved it off. "Don't worry about me go back down to the ring where it's safe."

"But-"

"Go on Alana I'm serious." He held his ribs and pointed down down to the ring.

Alana sighed but did what he said and walked back down towards the ring but she kept looking back at them wishing she could do more and help but she was hurt enough. Grabbing Jamie from behind Cena suplexed him on top of the metal barrier Seth and Joey ran over and started trying to beat him down but once again he started fighting both of them off and back down the ramp. Joey grabbed Cena and slammed him into the table before into the ladder as they were back by the ring.

"This match is truly out of control it went from one on one to three versus one." Cole said as Joey was beating Cena down at ringside, Seth and Joey soon joined in.

Alana went back over by the commentators and held Seth briefcase closer to her chest as she continued watching, they folded up a table and tried to run a table into Cena but he ducks it and they break the table in half on the steel ring post.

Fighting them back Cena grabs Joey and sends him into over and into the timekeeper's area, he was jumped on from behind by Seth as the two started going at it at ringside, Alana peaked over the timekeepers area to check on Joey. Seth launched Cena into the barricade taking him out, walking back over he sat up two tables by the ring he dragged Cena on to the ring apron and goes to suplex Cena from the ring into the two tables at ringside.

"What the-Rollins trying to suplex Cena into the two tables!" Cole exclaimed but Cena blocked it and suplexes Seth into the ring.

Getting up they traded shots in the middle of the ring Cena counters a punch and drops Seth on his face they struggled to get to their get to their feet, Cena launches Seth over the top rope to the floor by Alana who quickly jumped back. She shook her head and held his briefcase in one arm while helping him back up with the other. "Here you might need this." Alana said handing him the briefcase he took it while Cena pushed a table in the ring but turns around to a briefcase shot from Seth.

"Seth with a chep shot to Cena." King said as Seth started beating him down with the briefcase.

Seth raises the case before sliding it back over to Alana who picked it up, he sets up another table and goes to do Five Knuckle Shuffle. "Now he's just mocking Cena." Cole said.

He went to do it but Cena kicks him in the face and picks him up he goes to do an AA through the table but Seth gets out of it, he pushes Cena back into the referee knocking him down and out.

"The ref just got knocked out by Cena." JBL says.

"What?" Cole questioned. "John, Seth Rollins pushed him into the referee on purpose look at the smile on Alana's face."

"Well you can't go by that Michael, Alana is beautiful young lady she has a right to smile." JBL retorted.

"Oh yeah right." King scoffed. "We know the time Alana smiles is when something bad for us but good for her is going on."

Seth jumped and hit Cena with a enzuguri kick he fell back and landed on the table he goes up top and jumps off to do a Curb Stomp through the table but Cena comes to just in time to cut him off. Putting him on his shoulders from the second rope, Cena hits an AA from the second rope through the table making Alana's jaw drop as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Rollins through the table! Cena wins!" Cole exclaimed. "Wait a minute no the ref is still out he didn't see it."

"There is nobody to call the match the referee is still down." JBL said.

J&J ran in the ring and started beating down Cena while Alana slid in the ring, she rolled Seth out from the broken table and started throwing it to the outside of the ring to get rid of any evidence.

"Alana is clearing the ring so it looks like Rollins never went through that table." Cole says.

"What a dirty trick." King says.

"More like smart trick." JBL laughed. "The ref is still down he didn't see Rollins go through the table and without any evidence to prove otherwise then this match will go on what a brilliant plan we may need to start calling her the female architect."

The ref starts to come to as Cena fights off J&J he ends up putting both of them through tables as the crowd cheered loving this, Seth comes back to and clotheslines him over the top rope but Cena catches himself on the apron by holding on to the ropes. Seth gets out on the apron by him as the two of them started exchanging punches back and forth not noticing the two tables that was set up on the floor from earlier.

Alana caught this and tried getting his attention. "Seth be careful!" She called out as both men grabbed each other they fell off the apron and went through the tables at the exact time the bell sounded off making Alana brows furrow in confusion. "Wait, who the hell won?"

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!"_ The crowd chanted through the arena as both men still laid there.

"Oh my god, both Cena and Rollins through the table! But who won?" Cole asked.

"That's a good question, both men went through at the same time." JBL said.

Jamie and Joey recovered and pulled Seth up to safety they slid him in the ring were Alana was as she walked over and got down to check on him while replays of him and Cena falling through the table were shown and the way it looked they both hit the tables at the same time. Two more refs came down and got in the ring to discuss who won or if anybody won at all while Alana helped a stumbling Seth to his feet one referee raises Cena's arm. The crowd gave an mixed reaction but the other ref shook his head and grabbed Seth's arm and raised it as he got a mixed reaction as well but the other guy raises Cena arm again making the other ref shake his head again and raised Seth arm back in the air.

"Oh for god sakes." Alana put both guys hands down with an eye roll. "My body is sore as hell would you two idiots pick one guy and get this over with!"

The two refs and Alana began arguing on who won. "Alana and the refs are just fussing out here but we still don't know who wins."

The senior ref comes in. "I'm settling this now. Since nobody can agree and neither can I then I'm restarting the match."

"What?!" All three of them shouted.

He walked over to Lillian and whispered something to her she just nodded and raised the mic. "Due to the evidence shown and not being able to reach an agreement the senior referee has decided to restart the match." She said as the crowd roared in cheers.

"Good call by the senior official." JBL nodded.

"I agree with that fall it is hard to tell who went through first." King says.

"I got a headache." Alana threw her hands up when the bell rung she got out the ring and stood next to J&J.

Seth and Cena waste no time going after each other and soon he clotheslines Cena out the ring and on to the floor as he got up Seth bounced off the ropes and hits a suicide dive sending him over the announce table. Getting back up to his feet Seth started tearing up the announce table but Cena recovers and starts laying rights into Seth before picking him up and slamming him down on the announce table but it didn't break.

"You can't help but feel sorry for that table sometimes." Alana said as she was leaned against Joey who simply snickered before him and Jamie went to check on Seth who was still laid out on the table.

Cena recovers first, he looked over at Alana before back at the crowd she raised a brow confused when he pointed at her and the crowd cheered but she started backing up when he slowly walked towards her.

"No, no." JBL shook his head. "Cena you leave that poor girl she isn't a hundred percent right now!"

"I don't think Cena has forgotten that elbow from last time on Raw." Cole said.

Alana screamed when Cena ran after her she ran the best she could and slid inside the ring he went to go after her, J&J slid in the ring but Cena hit them both with a double clothesline taking them out. "Oh you guys are sometimes really useless!" She shouted.

"Alana is by herself and has nowhere to run!" King exclaims.

Taking her foot she tried hitting him with a kick but Cena grabbed her foot as she hopped on one foot wide eyed and shaking her head, he lifted a screaming Alana up in the air. "I don't like heights!"

"Look at the strength of Cena." Cole says.

"The strength? Alana is a small 100 pound girl and a hurt one at that!" JBL exclaims. "No Cena don't do it!"

Cena walked over by the other part of the ring with Alana still high in the air as a table was in perfect position by the ring the crowd was cheering this on _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed.

Alana screamed as he threw her down so she could land on the table she braced herself for the impact but was surprised when she didn't feel herself going through the table the crowd was cheering loudly from what had just happened. Opening her eyes she looked and saw the table flipped over and pushed out the way and saw she was laid on top of Seth as he had her in his arms and was still breathing heavy while he held tightly against him

"Rollins caught Alana!" Cole shouted. "Talk about saving the day."

"Now that's what you call a miracle Cena may have ended Alana right there." JBL sighed.

"Damn that was close." Seth breathed out, he cradled the back of her head. "You good?" He looked down and got a nod from her.

Cena was sitting up another table in the ring but the crowd booed loudly when Big Show walked out with a glare, he marched down to the ring. "I don't think Big Show took to kindly of what Cena just did to Alana as if the numbers weren't against him already." Cole says.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't see this coming you don't just throw a defenseless woman in the air." JBL said.

Big Show enters the ring and hits Cena with a big punch to the gut and smiled looking down at him as he kicked Cena back down this allowed Seth to recover and get back in the ring. Show calls for the chokeslam but Roman Reigns music hits as the crowd roars in cheers Show, Seth, and Alana looked on shocked as Roman was making his way down from the crowd.

"It's Roman! Roman Reigns is back guys!" Cole exclaimed. "Oh boy things are about to get interesting!"

"And he is quickly making his way down to the ring, Alana is in pure shock!" King shouts.

"What is that hot head doing back here? And why of all matches is he sticking his nose in this one I mean it's good to see he's back but Roman's got no business out here." JBL ranted.

Roman gets in the ring as him and Big Show go at it Alana backed up in the corner and stayed there staring at Roman still in shock, punching him back Roman let out one of his roars before he speared Big Show through the table that was stood up in the corner.

"Reigns spearing Big Show through the table!" Cole exclaimed, Roman looked back when he saw Seth to his feet and ran over to him. "Superman punch!" Cena takes advantage of a stunned Seth, putting him on his shoulders he hit him with an AA through the table which called for the bell as Cena's theme hit. "AA through the table! Cena wins! Cena wins!"

"All because of that hot head Roman Reigns." JBL said.

"Reigns is making it know that he is back and Cena can now focus on his match against Brock Lesnar." Cole said as Heyman stood up and watched Cena who was celebrating and staring him down as well.

"Here is your winner, John Cena!" Lillian announced.

Hearing this Alana snapped out of it as Roman walked past her they had a small stare down she thought he was gonna attack her next but he simply sent her a small smile before getting out the ring and leaving her there in complete confusion. Shaking it off she went by Seth's side as he was still out from being put through the table she looked around at the rest of The Authority that was laid out and glared back at Cena who was celebrating. Looking up she saw Paul Heyman giving her a look and glared at him still remembering what she did to Brock at Night of Champions and knew neither of them forgot about that.

Alana scoffed shaking her head. "This crap is far from over."

 _Fan tweets_

 _My heart stopped when Alana was thrown down like that but Seth caught her #TLC_

 _Both Alana and Seth steal the show once again #TLC_

 _Seth and Cena going through that table was crazy #TLC_

 _Haven't had a fun TLC ppv in a while #TLC_

 _Seth moves quick #TLC_

 _Roman is back! #TLC_

 _That was a spear Big Show won't forget #TLC_

 _WWEAlana tweets - You win this one Cena but I can assure you that none of this is over! Nobody throws me like that...except Ambrose but he's crazy so enough said with that one #NotOver #GoingDownCena you and anybody else that wants it *hint hint* Paul Heyman_

* * *

"Man my but is so sore." Ariel walked out the bathroom of the hotel room that her and Renee were sharing for the night, she had on a long sleeveless pink and white jersey top with the numbers 20 on the back as her hair was still damp from her shower.

"Geez they bandaged you up good." Renee said pointing to her body.

"Yeah." Ariel nodded looking down her ribs, right shoulder and leg was bandaged up. "I guess this is the price with wanting to be the most talked about girl."

"So I take it as you are not coming down with us to play a game of pool at the hotel bar?" Renee raised a brow and got a look from Ariel. "Oh come on it's tradition especially when all of you have great matches like tonight and everybody is already waiting."

"You go on I will come on the next one I promise." She slowly eased on to the bed. "But between the pain and these pills I took I'm gonna be out like a light and I will probably just catch up on ROH, I heard my boys were on there this week."

"Your boys?" Renee questioned.

"Yeah, The Young Bucks the guys you saw me on Factime with the other day."

"Ohhhh." Renee nodded catching on. "Colby's okay with you having two guy best friends?"

Ariel waved it off with a scoff. "Matt has two of my god children so I'm pretty sure there is no romantic connection not to mention they are both happily married by the way besides them and Brian Kendrick kept my big secret in the Indy's and looked out for me even after they found out my age."

"That is sweet." Renee smiled. "When is the last time you hung out with them?"

"Like two months before I joined WWE but between their schedule with New Japan and other circuits then you add my busy schedule on there we barley have enough time to talk. But they invited me to this ROH show for next month and I already talked it out with my dad so I'm going as long as I don't slide in the ring and try to wrestle then I'm free to go and they also said they wanna check Colby out to." She rolled her eyes playfully as Renee started laughing. "The two of them are like the brothers that were never born from my mother."

"Think Colby is gonna go?"

"Yeah, it would give us a small break and he still knows a lot of people that is still in ROH and I think it would be cool for him to visit his old stomping grounds I might even surprise him with it as a present to." Ariel shrugged.

Renee slowly smirked. "You are such a Tyler Black fan aren't you?"

Ariel eyes widened, she snapped her head over to Renee. "Who told you?" She asked in a dark tone.

"Well Colby told Jon and I'm pretty sure you can guess where I'm going with this." Renee said. "Soo, you had his poster huh?"

"Oh my god!" Ariel buried her face in a pillow. "Embarrassing, embarrassing!"

Renee laughed. "Oh Ariel stop I may not have had his poster but I was a fan of Jon Moxley before he became Dean Ambrose."

"Seriously?" She lowered the pillow with a raised brow. "You don't look like the girl that would though."

"You know that is the same thing Jon said." Renee said with a head shake before shrugging, a knock on the door made her get up and walk over to it.

"Who's that?"

"Probably the guys, last time to come?" She peaked over the wall at her.

Shaking her head, she laid back on the bed and pulled out a magazine. "Nope."

Renee couldn't help but smile she pointed at Ariel. "Look, don't be Dean Ambroseing me."

Ariel started laughing. "Dean Ambroseing?" She repeated.

"It's a word...that I made up." Renee chuckled, she opened the door and saw Jon, Joe and Colby waiting. "Enter if you dare." She opened up the door more.

"Why if we dare?" Jon asked walking in. "Ariel on that time of the month again?" He got smacked with a pillow to the face and smirked. "So yeah?"

"You know to be sore I still got a good arm." Ariel chuckled.

"You feeling alright?" Colby asked sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her arm.

Ariel nodded and scooted over so she was resting her leg over his and hugging him from the side. "Yeah I'm cool." She laid her head on his shoulder and looked over at Joe. "And welcome back big man, you happy to be in the ring again?"

"Oh yeah and I get to beat your boyfriend up a little bit while I'm back to." Joe said as Jon laid back on Renee's bed with his arms rested behind his head.

"What is it with you and crazy over there and causing me pain?" Colby asked.

"Who you calling crazy?" Dean raised a brow as he was chewing his gum. "And it's not our faults blame creative."

"He has a point." Ariel shrugged.

"Stay on my side don't go over there." Colby said as she just giggled and nodded.

"You guys ready to go or what?" Renee asked grabbing her jean jacket.

"Yeah, you not going Ariel?" Joe asked.

She shook her head. "Nah maybe next time but I'm to sore to try and have fun tonight but do tell me who wins at pool and I already know it won't be Renee."

"Hey!" Renee exclaimed. "Jon tell her I'm not that bad."

"Your not the best at it." He shrugged.

Renee kicked his leg. "Get up you jerk." She says picking up her purse.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" Colby asked.

Ariel nodded, she kissed his cheek. "You go on and have fun I'll be fine."

He sighed but nodded and got up following the rest of the group out, getting halfway out the door he stopped. "Hey, you guys go on I'm gonna stay with her."

Jon chuckled. "Wanna make her feel better huh?"

"Jon!" Renee started hitting a laughing Jon with her purse. "Your so nasty sometimes."

Joe shook his head at them with a smile. " You go ahead and stay we can all go out when Ariel feels better."

"And I will be staying with Jon tonight...you know just in case." Renee gave him a look with a smirk.

"Alright that's enough out of you." Jon simply lifted Renee up by her waist with one arm and started walking down the hall. "I'll be keeping this one with me see you tomorrow man." He waved.

"Night Colby!" Renee called out. "And Jon will you put me down?"

Colby looked back at Joe before giving him a bro handshake. "Good luck with them."

"I'm gonna need it." Joe sighed as he walked off to catch up with Jon and Renee.

Colby shook his head and walked back in the room, he took his jacket off as entered the room making Ariel sit up confused. "Before you say it I chose to stay with you."

"You don't have to Colby seriously I will be fine." Ariel said about to get up.

"Go on and lay back down besides if your not going it won't be the same. And I'm not going to go have fun while your sitting up here by yourself sore." He sighed and laid down next her and notice her smiling, he raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing at all." She shook her head and laid back down cuddling up next to him, she rested her head on his chest.

"So afraid of needles huh?" He smirked.

"Not my fault and I can't believe you told Jon about the poster." Ariel punched his side.

He started laughing. "Like I told you before it is cute that you were a fan of me before I became Seth Rollins."

"Well you were entertaining and talented in the ring back then and still are now." She shrugged closing her eyes as the pills were kicking in she just wrapped her arms around his torso. "I wish I met the old you back then too."

When she said that Colby's look turned into a frown as he looked down at her, she was breathing slowly which means she was sleep he continued rubbing the back of her head as he kissed her forehead with a sigh. "No...you don't ever want to meet that guy sweetheart."

* * *

 **Welp that was it for TLC I hope I did good and better from when I did my first and second PPV but anyway don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think of both chapters and I really hoped people liked TLC, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#PutUpOrShutUp**

 **#TheAuthority**

 **#MakeUsProud**

#TeamAlana

 **#TLC**

 **#NotOver**

 **#GoingDownCena**


	40. A Truce With The Beast?

**Authors Note- So I definitely have three chapters for you guys and mostly because I forgot all about Tribute to the the Troops so all three of these will mostly be Seth & Alana chapters with a little bit of Ariel and Colby but not to much. Then after that I will be doing the Vegas chapters then going back to Alana and Seth chapters not to mention I still have the Christmas ones to do. I am really excited to do the Christmas one mostly because it's my favorite holiday and I was born that day! *coughs* and for story reason but anyway lets knock these chapters out the way.**

* * *

 _ **Raw b**_ ** _ackstage 'On screen'_**

"Can you believe that crap?" Seth questioned as he was slowly pacing back and forth backstage. He was upset because he got put into a Steel Cage match with Cena and managed to get Paul in a match with Chris Jericho later who was also running Raw.

Alana sat on a work crate next to his briefcase, she was filing her nails with her legs crossed. "I mean you did say you liked a challenge, this is why I say now we have to choose our words wisely now because of things like that, have you figured how to get my parents back yet?"

"It is a working progress." Seth said as she rolled her eyes. "You know why don't you think of something since you wanna rush me and have you forgot I got a match against Cena in a cell and my body feels like hell."

She stopped in mid file and looked up. "Okay one your body is not the only one that hurts Victoria tried to basically kill me last night...and probably would have if I didn't snap." Alana mumbled the last part before shaking away the thoughts of last night away. "Anyway I don't need to think of anything because I'm not the one that got pinned to loose them in the first place you did."

"Well you sure weren't any help that night and you weren't any help last night either." Seth snapped and a look of hurt flashed across her face, he snatched up his briefcase. "If you wanna help then make sure I win tonight against Cena or just stay back here and out of the way." He walked off with a glare.

Alana looked down, she did feel that yesterday was all her fault that Seth lost because she was in the way and if he didn't have to come and save her he could have focused more on Cena and not her.

"You alright?"

Snapping her head in the direction that the voice came she saw Dean leaned against the wall and quickly pulled a face. "What do you want Ambrose? If your here to torture me then I'm not really in the mood."

He put his hands up in defense as he had on one of his hoodies while his hair was still dry and fell over his eyes a bit. "Just wanted to check on you, looks like you really pissed golden boy off huh?"

"Check on me?" She repeated. "Since when do you care about anybody besides Roman and yourself?"

"Since you showed up." Dean shrugged as she just stared at him. "It's already clear you care about people when you want to that is."

Alana rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Oh come on, don't think I don't notice you checking me out sometimes." He tapped his foot giving her a look, Alana tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing making him smirk. "Not bad looking when you smile and look Seth not being focused is not your fault I may don't like the weasel but I still know him. And if the match meant that much nothing would have broke his focus so don't let him take that smile away because of his stupidity."

"You trying to cheer me up?" Her brow raised.

Dean bent over bringing his face closer to hers. "Don't get used to it, after tonight we become frenimies again I figure me calling us that would balance out the hate and like between us."

"I didn't wanna get used to it anyway." She turned her head away from him.

Dean smirked. "Uh-huh." He stood back up to full height. "Should probably stop blushing then."

"What?" Alana hands quickly went to her cheeks, Dean walked off with a chuckle as she glared in that direction. "You are a walking jerk, you know that!" Shaking her head a smile soon came back to her face.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I actually like Dean and Alana's friendship they really do have that love hate thing #RAW_

 _Aww Seth didn't have to be so mean to her #RAW_

 _No my favorite couple is fighting #RAW_

 _It wasn't Alana's fault, Cena went after her if we wanna get technical here #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets - I don't like having friends but being #Frenimies could actually work out if we don't kill each other first #LetsHope_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Heyman was pacing back and forth on the phone talking. "I know Brock and personally I didn't expect to get in that match either-" A finger tapped his shoulder. "Hold on for a second, can I help you?" He asked turning around but froze when he saw who was there the camera panned over showing Alana, Paul saw her glare and cleared his throat. "Brock um let me call you back." Heyman hung up the phone. "Ms. McMahon." He nodded.

"Cut the introductions Paul, we need to talk for a second." Alana said seriously. "Now it's clear you and your client don't like me and I sure can't stand the two of you but every enemy has a common issue and both of ours are John Cena. And I think maybe we can come to a little temporary truce until we get Cena out the way or at least make his life a living hell and there's only two people I know that can do it but I need your help."

Heyman nodded and soon smirked. "Does Mr. Rollins know your here?"

"No and your not gonna tell him because what the two of us are gonna do will not only benefit your client but will help him to, now are you in?" Alana asked.

Heyman shook his head with a chuckle. "You are truly the second Stephanie with a little bit of your daddy mixed in there but you have peaked my interest so Alana McMahon." He folded his hands. "You now have my attention, what do you need my help with?"

 _ **'In the ring'**_

Victoria was in the ring addressing the WWE universe about TLC. "You know before I finish what I'm going to say to you guys I actually want to invite Alana McMahon out here." She said as her name got a mixed reaction. "I know she's back there looking in the mirror somewhere so tell her to get out here and I mean just her."

"Victoria inviting Alana out here?" Cole questioned in dis belief.

"My guess is she accepting her loss like a women there is no shame in that." JBL retorted.

"No but come on JBL even you wouldn't be that okay with losing a match especially a returning one." King says.

Alana's theme hit as she walked out to a loud mixed pop, she limped her way down to the ring but kept her suspicious eyes on Victoria as she slowly got in the ring with a mic in hand, her music died down. "Let me tell you-"

Victoria held up a hand stopping her from going on. "You talk enough princess let somebody else have the floor for once." She said as the crowd laughed when Alana's eyes turned to slits. "I brought you out here because I wanted to be the bigger women and give you your props, I mean kid I threw everything at you including a real trashcan. I knew you were gonna be a challenge but you surprised me and you really are one tough little girl." The crowd cheered as Alana just folded her arms letting her go on. "I mean hell you lost your mind and set a table on fire and then freaking speared me into it from the ring and no matter how hard I beat you down you kept getting back up with more fight then the first time. It takes strong girls to be in those kind of matches and not every Diva can do it some tap out in the first three minutes but then there's girls like me and you who were made for them. I have to say that I do have a new found of respect for you and I just hope that you now have the same in return for me but in the end you won so congratulations." She stuck her hand out as the crowd cheered for them to shake it out.

"We might get a hug out to if were lucky." King joked.

"Yeah right." Cole scoffed.

Alana looked down at her hand, she looked at the crowd who was cheering for them to shake hands before looking back at Victoria, taking her hand she shook it as the arena cheered lowly.

"Showing some good sportsmanship." JBL says.

Alana shook her hand with a smile before both women let go. "You know Victoria I do have to say that nobody has ever came out here and praised me before and after listening to everything you said. I was actually laughing in the back of my head, because what a load of crap." She said in a serious tone making Victoria and everybody look at her taken back. "All of a sudden you respect me and we are just alike and just bull crap, bull crap because we both know I'm better then you. Me winning against was not luck I knew exactly what I was doing when I speared you through that table last night. I made sure I landed that way it was no luck just pure genius something you would know nothing about." She said as the crowd booed this and Victoria shook her head. "Oh go boo yourselves and screw you idiots if you are actually buying into her crap I mean honestly, who would be okay with loosing the way you did last night? If this was me I would be beating you down injured and all but your not me and I already know a Diva can't do all the things I can and you know what how about I address that to. As of now I don't consider myself a Diva like those girls backstage no I am a WWE women's wrestler." The crowd cheered actually agreeing. "Yeah, that's right so call them Diva's all you want but when it comes to me you address me right I never like the name a Diva anyway I always found it as an insult personally. Those bubblehead girls backstage love it when you call them one and they can have that but I'm different and I'm worth way more then being called a Diva. You know I don't ask for respect I demand it when I walk back there and those people give it to me because they know better. And now so do you so take that congratulations and shove it because I already know I had you beat even before I speared you into that table because that's how weak I already knew you were!" She threw the mic down while the crowd oohed.

Victoria stared at her with a blank expression before chuckling and rubbing her chin. "You know what Alana I got your damn respect."

Dropping the mic she tackled Alana to the mat and started unloading on her with punches as the crowd cheered, Alana was kicking and screaming trying to get her off.

"Here we go again guys!" Cole exclaimed. "How can these two even still fight after last night is my question!"

"It doesn't take much Michael and if you want to be honest Victoria is attacking Alana." JBL defended.

"Because Alana couldn't just show respect and move on." King says.

"She doesn't have to you can't make a make person show respect." JBL shot at him.

Alana managed to slide out of the ring and away from Victoria, she fell back and crawled backwards up the ramp looking at a seething Victoria in the ring with wide eyes. "Your crazy!" She yelled at her while trying to make it back to her feet.

Victoria picked up a mic as she started pacing. "I tried with you, you spoiled rich self absorbed extension wearing little bitch." She pointed at her as the crowd cheered.

Alana's jaw dropped. "Take that back!"

"I thought maybe after last night you learned and maybe you would see it but you still have your head high up in the clouds as always. So if you don't think TLC was a fluke then how about we do this one more time but this time at the Royal Rumble, put your wrestling where your mouth is, woman up and prove it!" She yelled.

 _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_ The crowd started to chant around the arena.

Alana grabbed a mic from the workers as she held the back of her head glaring at her. "You wanna a rematch against me?" She asked as the crowd cheered. "Shut your mouths I'm asking her not any of you." Alana said making them boo.

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, I do."

A grin spread across Alana's face. "No." She said plainly as the crowd booed even louder. "You don't attack me and think I'm giving you a match hunny that is not how it works. I have nothing to prove to you or any of them I proved I can beat you last night the only person that has to prove themselves is you. So sorry Victoria but it looks like you gotta rebuild your way back here on some other girls back there and considering how some of them wrestle it won't be hard. See you don't deserve to be in the ring with me after you lost and Paige should even consider herself lucky that she had got a rematch the way she did. Plain and simple you are not getting another match with me and there is nothing you can do that will change my mind but let me put it to you a better way so you can understand. There is no way in HELL I'm giving you a rematch!" Laughing Alana threw her mic down as her theme hit, the crowd booed while Victoria just continued to glare at her she teased her by waving with a sick grin

"I mean if she says it's not hard, why won't Alana give Victoria the rematch?" King asked.

"Because she doesn't have to and she is right. Alana has nothing to prove that is how it is going down in the books and that's the end of the story." JBL answered.

"And she won't get her rematch unless she get that women right there to say yes and that may be hard but I believe Victoria might just try." Cole said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _I knew it wasn't over between those two #RAW_

 _Okay Alana is seriously mean sometimes #RAW_

 _I love there feud it gets more interesting #RAW_

 _I actually like that Alana wants to be referred to as a Women's wrestler instead of just a Diva #RAW_

 _Victoria will get her to say yes it doesn't take much to push Alana's buttons #RAW_

 _Don't give up Victoria! #RAW_

 _Alana puts the B in itch #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets - Victoria doesn't deserve anything from me lol she should be luck I shook those things called hands...somebody needs a spa day #Ijs #PoorVictoria sorry but I have other things to focus on and Victoria is just not one of them right now so #ByeByeV_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana walking backstage as she got a mixed reaction, she now had on her leather fingerless gloves. She stopped when somebody blocked her way and rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Panning the camera to the right it showed Seth Rollins who also got a mixed reaction. "I was looking for you."

"Aw." She fake smiled before it dropped. "That makes one of us, bye." Waving she went to quickly walk pass him.

"Bring it back here." Seth grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

Alana struggled in his grip. "Get off me Seth, didn't you tell me to stay out the way? Now let me do that."

He ignored her and backed her against the wall, she tried to move but he put both arms by each side of her head so she was trapped against him. "Come on Alana I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it I was just upset, would you at least look at me?"

"No." She kept her head to the side. "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"I'm not worried about that match." He turned her chin so she was looking at him. "You are the one I'm worried about right now, how can I focus in a match like that when your walking around back here upset?"

"Easy pretend I'm happy and pretend Cena stole your cross fit gear." She shrugged.

Seth looked at her for a moment before he saw her smirk he tried not to but cracked a smile and shook his head before wrapping his arms around her with a chuckle. "Man I love you."

The crowd oohed as Alana stopped smiling and looked up at him wide eyed. "What did you say?"

He shook his head and put a hand up before she could say something else. "We will talk about it after the match, come on." Seth nodded his head in the other direction.

"You want me to come with you?" She asked raising a brow.

"I always want you out there with me no matter how mad I get." Taking her hand he locked it with his before walking off.

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Alana stood on the outside of the cage with J&J as she held his briefcase for him, her mind was still thinking about what he said to her before the match. Did he really love her? Or was he just saying it in the moment? Her head was completely jumbled up from three little words and she didn't really know how to take them at the moment.

The bell sounded off signaling the start of the match and Seth quickly scales the cage to get out. "Look at Rollins!" Cole exclaimed. "Wanting to get this over with as quick as possible."

"Trying to make a quick escape." King says as Cena catches up with him, he pulls him down and lands a right hook to the side of his face. "I don't really blame him I mean neither of these men are a hundred percent after last night."

Seth pushes Cena back and kicks him in the stomach making him hover over in pain, he hits him with a hard elbow to the face and he falls into the corner.

"I'm surprised Alana came out here with him." Cole said.

"What do you mean surprised? She is a supporting girlfriend like she always have been." JBL defended.

"I mean Seth did say she was in the way." King put in.

"And he apologized for it and Alana forgave him end of the story." JBL says waving it off. "Alana knows he didn't mean it."

Cena starts to take over, he catapults Seth to the cage and he quickly starts climbing up but Cena runs and starts to bang his face against the steel wall to get him to let go of the cage. Seth started to loose his grip and turned around, Cena grabbed him by the hair before jumping off and hitting him with a bull dog from off the top rope.

"No not his face!" Alana shouted and let her head fall desperately against the cage, she saw Jamie and Joey giving her looks and pointed at them. "I know what your thinking and his face isn't the only thing I'm worried about but it is like 50% of the issue here." They shook their heads at her before turning back to the match.

Both Cena and Seth were down but Cena was crawling towards the door that the ref opened up, he was almost out but Seth grabbed him and pulled him back inside the ring. He hits an elbow and blockbuster from the corner on Cena and goes to the corner to climb out the cage but once again he was stopped by Cena who jumped up on the ropes to stop him. Seth slides through and grabs him in a powerbomb position before running and throwing him into the corner, he bounced off falling to the mat.

Seth covers him. "One! Two-" Cena gets the shoulder up making Seth pull on his hair in annoyance as J&J and Alana all look on upset that he kicked out.

"I gotta say this is the first time neither Mercury, Noble, or Alana can get involved in a match between these to considering it's in a cage." Cole said.

"I'm sure they will find a way." King says.

Seth pulls Cena to his feet and goes to throw him against the steel but Cena fights back with a couple fist to the mid section, he bounces off the ropes with a couple flying shoulder tackles. He lifts him up and hits him with a twisting powerbomb planting Seth flat on his back and bent over to do the 'You can't see me' taunt for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"Cena looking for the-oh Rollins caught him!" Cole exclaimed as Seth quickly caught him with a foot to the head.

Seth got up, he bounced off the ropes but Cena caught him and plated him in the center of the ring again but this time he managed to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle attempt. Joey took his suit jacket off and started climbing the cage and was getting Cena's attention taking Seth he threw him against the cage knocking Joey off, he hit the announce table before falling to the floor.

"Cena sent Rollins into the cage and that knocked Joey Mercury right onto our announce table here." Cole says.

"Joey, you okay?" Alana called out as she was on the other side with Jamie by the cage door.

Picking Seth up he hits the AA on him and quickly got down hooking his legs. "One! Two-" The crowd gave a mixed reaction when Seth kicked out as Cena couldn't believe it.

"Rollins kicking out at two! Alana looks like her heart stopped." King said as she was gripping at her hair worried.

Getting up Cena made his way to leave as Seth was still laid out. "Cena gonna try and walk out here guys, but look at Noble look at Jamie Noble!" Cole exclaimed.

Ignoring the ref on the outside Jamie held the cage door shut, he shook his head when Cena tried to open it. "Come on Seth get up! Get up Seth!" He called out.

"Is he really holding the door shut?" King asked.

"He's being good security King." JBL defended.

Cena looked at Jamie amused as he slowly got through the ropes and put his hand on the cage door with a smirk, he gave it a small push but Jamie wouldn't budge, he paused before giving the cage door one hard push. The crowd oohed when Jamie goes flying off and lands into Alana as both of them hit the barricade before falling to the floor.

"Both Alana and Noble down!" King exclaims.

"How reckless as if Cena didn't cause that girl enough pain." JBL says.

"John I just think Alana was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time I don't think Cena meant to do that." Cole said.

Alana rubbed her head as she was slowly starting to get a headache, she took a deep breath. "Just keep your cool, keep your cool." She repeated through gritted teeth as she made it back to her feet.

Once the coast was clear Cena went to leave but got grabbed back by Seth, they fight to the top turnbuckle and Cena sends him face first into the side of the cage. Seth falls back on the mat the crowd cheered as Cena jumps off and connects with a leg drop leaving both men down.

"Cena with the leg drop to Rollins! He's now dragging himself to the door, guys Cena may make this because Rollins hasn't moved yet." Cole says.

"He's halfway there!" King shouts.

Cena gets half his body halfway out the cage door Alana sees this, she remembered what he tried to do to her last night this made her glare. Running over she grabbed the cage door and slammed it into Cena's head sending him back as the crowd gasped at the impact.

"Good lord!" JBL exclaims.

"Alana ramming the door right into the head of Cena!" Cole shouts.

"Did anybody else see that blank look on her face as she did it? I mean no emotion shown what so ever." King says.

Seth grabs Cena and covers him. "One! Two! Th-" Cena kicked out just in time making all three of them let out a frustrated sigh in annoyance.

Mercury stumbled over to them finally recovered after being knocked off the cage earlier, Joey was keeping a supportive arm around his friend when Alana saw he was busted open the emotion on her face started to show again. She took a napkin out her pocket and went over to him, she started dabbing it a bit to clear up some of the blood since it was the least she could do for him.

"Thanks Lanie." Joey nodded.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Your welcome Joey."

Seth goes for the Curb Stomp but Cena picks his leg and locks in the STF on him as the crowd roared in cheers. "STF on Rollins! Cena's got it locked in but Seth is still dragging his self to the cage door-wait a minute look at Alana!" Cole exclaims.

"What is she doing?" King questioned shocked.

Alana put the briefcase on the steel steps and reached for Seth hands, she grabbed both his hands and tried to pull him out of the cage, ignoring the ref telling her to let go. Cena broke the submission and grabbed Seth's feet and tried to pull him back in, he was over powering Alana as she was almost being dragged into the cage as well. "Guys! A little help here!" She screamed.

"We got you!" Jamie called out as both him and Joey grabbed her legs and started pulling her so she was pulling Seth back out the cage door but Cena wasn't letting go either and each of them were pulling Seth back and forth.

"Guys this is like a huge game of tug a war going on here." Cole said as everybody looks on at this amused. "I don't know who they are gonna tear apart first, Seth or Alana?"

"Nobody wants to let go." JBL laughed.

Cena managed to over power them and dragged Seth back in despite the numbers gain, the ref on the outside was about to close the door but Alana grabbed the briefcase off the steps and threw it inside the cage before it closed shut. J&J put her back on the floor, she flipped her hair back and went over to the other side of the cage where the ramp was and looked inside. Cena still had his leg, Seth hoped on one leg he brought his other foot up to hit him with a kick to the back of his head this made him let go an drop to the mat along with Seth.

"Seth the case!" Jamie pointed as him and Joey walked over to stand by Alana.

Seth looked over at them confused. "What?"

Alana pointed at the briefcase. "Use the briefcase."

Seth finally noticed it he crawled over and grabbed it before looking over at Alana with a smirk and winked at her knowing she was the one that probably slid it in at the last moment.

"Seth's got the briefcase Alana must have threw the briefcase in before the cage door fully closed." Cole said.

"That Diva moves fast." King says.

"Women Wrestler, King." JBL corrected.

Seth goes to hit Cena with the case but he ducks making him miss, he hits him with a clothesline turning Seth inside out this made Alana wince at the sight. "Ooh! John wouldn't you call that an original clothesline from hell?"

"It sure was those clotheslines will turn you inside out. There is a reason it has the nickname it does." JBL chuckled

Both men make it to their feet and start exchanging blows back and forth, Cena lifts Seth up and hits the AA but this time he lands on his feet. He quickly grabs the briefcase and hits Cena across the head with it before dropping down for the count. "One! Two! Thre-" Somehow Cena manages to kick out right before three making Seth look at the ref wide eyed as a lot of people were shocked since they thought he had it to.

Seth stumbles to his feet as Cena was still down and out he went to the cage and started climbing up. "Rollins going to try and escape again and look he's over the top!" King exclaims.

Jamie and Joey ran over and reached for Seth's feet to help him down, the crowd cheered when Cena made it to his feet he climbed to the top and grabbed Seth stopping him as he was now dangling by his hair with his feet kicking.

"Cena got Rollins!" Cole shouts.

"Does he have him by the hair?" JBL questions.

"Cena manages to pull Rollins back over the top of the cage-wait a minute." Cole pauses as Cena put Seth on his shoulders and was still on the top rope. "Oh no, Cena with the AA to Rollins from the top rope!"

Both men landed on the mat with impact. "They are down." King says.

J&J ran back over to Alana who was looking on concerned. "Come on Seth." She mumbled.

Brock Lesnar's music hit as the whole arena roared in cheers. "Ah hell." Cole cursed.

"Things just went from bad to worse." King said.

Brock walked out with his title on his shoulder and Paul Heyman by his side as both men started making there way down the ramp, J&J quickly moved and ran to the other side of the cage but Alana just stared at the two of them from the side.

"Lesnar's coming for Cena, Lesnar is coming for Rollins! Both of these men are dead meat!" Cole exclaimed. "Last time he saw Rollins, Alana spin heel kicked him in the face and Rollins curb stomped him to hell at Night of Champions, why didn't Alana leave with J&J? I wouldn't feel so safe with Brock that close."

"I gotta agree with you there." JBL says.

Brock smirks over at Alana who was keeping her eye on both him and Heyman, he gave him his title and got in the steel cage as Paul raised the title up in the air. Walking inside Seth drags his laid out body to the corner as Brock looked at both men but he grabbed Cena up and hit him with a german suplex.

"Kinda like we saw at SummerSlam." Cole says as Brock hits two german suplexs, he hits Cena with one more but this time lets go and sent him halfway across the ring. "Three german suplex's to Cena!"

Alana just crossed her arms watching, her face didn't show it but she was really enjoying watching Cena get tossed around like that it actually started to make her feel better. Brock picks Cena up and as if it was nothing he hits with an F5, he stands up and looks down at Cena before up at Seth with a small smirk on his face.

"Rollins looks like he is seeing a ghost." JBL said as Seth was now standing up in the corner looking back at Brock. "That's not a ghost that is a beast."

Brock motions his hand down to Cena which threw everybody off guard, Heyman got in the ring and handed the title back to Brock before approaching Seth with his hand extended for a handshake.

"Wait a minute?" Cole asks trying to put all this together. "What's going on here?"

J&J and some of the crowd cheer for Seth to shake it, he looked over at Alana who simply shrugged he looked back at Heyman and slowly smirked before shaking his hand.

"Don't tell me Heyman is in on all this?" King questions as him and Brock made their way to leave.

"Guys, what are we witnessing?" Cole asked.

"We may just be witnessing the greatest plan in history set up by the architechs themselves." JBL answers them.

Paul and Brock walked out the cell and head to the ramp, Heyman stopped and looked at Alana who stared back at him. "Your welcome princess, I'm sure you can take over the plan from here." He pats her shoulder which shocked everybody even more.

"I sure can...see you soon Heyman." She smirked.

Heyman nodded before walking up the ramp with Brock, she looked back to the ring to see Seth sitting on the top turnbuckle in the corner holding on to the cage laughing.

"Guys were Heyman and Lesnar in on this plan with Rollins and I believe Alana to? Neither of them can stand each other." Cole says.

"You'd be surprise what enemies come together and do and all these enemies have one common dislike and that's John Cena." JBL says. "Plain and simple...you don't mess with the princess because you never know who she can go to is all I'm gonna say."

"Wait and now a Curb Stomp to Cena!" Cole exclaims as J&J clapped for this, Cena was laid out.

Seth pushes his hair back, he picks up the briefcase and makes his way out the cage door while J&J were telling him to come on down. To rub it in even more he walked down the steps slowly as Cena was still laid out. He smirked before he jumped the last step letting his feet hit the floor as the bell rang, his theme hit.

"Your winner of this match, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced as the crowd gave this a mixed reaction but mostly boos.

Seth broke away from J&J, he walked over to Alana who was waiting by the ramp and smirked when he approached her. "You set that up?"

Alana shrugged. "Were not the only ones who hate him."

He let his briefcase drop before lifting her head up with both of his hands. "I meant what I said earlier by the way." He said making her head tilt confused. "I love you."

She looked at him before nodding and laid her hand on his chest. "I love you too...idiot." A smile spread across her face.

Seth chuckled before kissing her in front of everybody as half the crowd cheered, and whistles were thrown there way. With ease he lifted her up so her legs were around his waist, he held her up while not breaking their kiss for a second.

"Celebrating like a true power couple!" JBL clapped.

"Keep it PG you two." King joked.

Finally breaking away he let her feet hit the ground, resting a hand on the back of her head he gave her another long kiss before planting one on her forehead and nose. Giggling she hugged his waist after he picked up his briefcase he put an arm around her and held his case up in the air while them and J&J celebrated.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Best cage match on #RAW in a while_

 _They were really playing tug a war it looked fun though #RAW_

 _Alana got the beast on their side that girl needs a round of applause #RAW_

 _I know they are the bad guys but they are so cute together! #RAW_

 _My favorite WWE couple #RAW_

 _That kiss was getting real intense #RAW_

 _Never Give Up I know Cena will come back from this #RAW_

 _Seth is one lucky superstar #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets - Well it looks like Cena couldn't see me or that cage door hitting him in the face hahahaa, what? Is it to soon? #MyBad_

* * *

 **Got the first chapter out the way, now it's time to knock these other two out the way and trust me you are gonn want to read all three and that's all I'm going to say. But leave me a review telling me what you think and then go check out the next chapter!  
**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#Frenimies  
#LetsHope  
#Ijs  
#PoorVictoria  
#ByeByeV  
#MyBad**


	41. Smackdown & Therapy With Dr Shelby Ep 1

**Authors Note- I don't really have a authors not for this chapter but if your reviewed the one before this thank you and I hope you like this one to, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Renee. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Paige." She introduced with a smile.

Paige got a loud pop as she appeared next to her with a smirk. "Hello Renee."

"Piage." She nodded. "Now a lot of people have been giving their opinions on Alana excluding herself from the rest of the Divas by saying she is not a Diva but a Women's Wrestler and she also denied Victoria a match at the Royal Rumble I mean, what do you think about all that?"

"Ugh! We all know how Alana is and how she thinks she is better then any Diva back here and I won't say she is better but yeah the brat puts up a good fight. But the only way she has ever won against me is when she had people behind her to back her up along the way but now that her back up is barely here me and her mysteriously stop fighting." Paige does little wavy gestures with her hand. "Personally Renee I do agree that Victoria deserves a rematch because just like a lot of other people back here we believe that Alana's win against her was pure luck and..."

Paige trailed off and looked up as Renee looked up as well, Alana walked into the camera view with a smile getting a loud pop of mixed reactions. She had on a heart shaped dark blue crop top with thick spaghetti straps, a pair of skinny black cargo pants with pockets on the side, a pair of dark blue heels and her hair was pulled to the side in a neat fish tail braid.

"Oh Paige my adorable stupid Paige." Alana shook her head. "You know you must really miss me because somehow someway my name magically floats back in your mouth I mean I don't know why Renee is asking you anyway. Your opinion just like your existence does not matter." She pointed with a laugh as Paige rolled her eyes. "And that goes for you and anybody else that thinks my win against Victoria was a fluke. Also the reason I stopped fighting with you is simply because...your not worth it just like Victoria isn't worth it. I mean I beat both of of you the first time and have absolutely nothing to prove after that and in my book once I beat you then you become pretty irrelevant after that."

"Please." Paige scoffed. "You know maybe you forgot sweetheart but I am the youngest Diva's champion ever and not to mention a two-are you seriously gonna text while I'm talking to you?" She asked offended.

The crowd laughed as Alana was texting away on her phone, she simply nodded and looked back up. "Yeah, see I heard you give that speech a million times so instead of me almost falling asleep I responded to a text instead."

"Oh I see." She nodded before slapping Alana's phone out her hand the crowd oohed as her eyes widened along with Renee who slowly walked out of the way, Paige smirked. "Your rich, right princess? So just go and buy a new one." Smiling she walked off.

Alana was frozen in place, she slowly picked it back up and the screen was completely cracked she looked back up in the direction Paige left in with a blank look on her face. Taking a deep breath she launched her phone against the wall like it was nothing, her chest was heaving in and out but no emotion was shown on her face.

 _Fan tweets_

 _She broke the princess phone...this isn't gonna end well #Smackdown_

 _I don't know who I like Alana feuding with the most, Paige or Victoria? #Smackdown_

 _That blank look scares me more then her glares #Smackdown_

 _Paige is awesome for that #Smackdown_

 _My brother did that that to me before so I know how Alana feels #Smackdown_

 ** _Later 'In the ring'_**

Alana was in the ring sitting on the ropes, Seth's music was playing as they were all waiting for Ryback to come out for his match against Seth.

"I don't think I ever seen Alana so quiet before guys." Tom says as she was just bouncing on the ropes with a calm look.

"Well because that psyco Diva Paige for no reason broke her phone. She slapped it right out the poor girls hand." JBL said.

"John, Alana was being rude by texting while Paige was talking." Cole put in.

"That doesn't mean you slap her phone out her hand!" JBL exclaimed.

Seth leaned on the ropes by Alana. "You alright?"

"Mhm." She nodded keeping her gaze ahead. "I'm fine."

"Your usually a better liar, but what are we gonna do about Ryback?" He questioned as Ryback's theme hit and the crowd cheered as he walked out.

"This isn't gonna be easy boss Ryback is pretty big." Jamie says walking over to them with Joey.

Alana sighed with a smirk. "It's handled." Was all she said and continued bouncing.

The three men looked to the stage as Ryback was standing there doing his entrance, the pyro went off as he looked up with a glare. "More." He said with a growl. "Wake up! It's feeding time-"

He was cut off by getting blindsided by Rusev, sending him to the floor. "Rusev blindsiding Ryback!" Cole exclaimed.

Seth looked back at Alana wide eyed as she was just watching with a smirk, he held his taped up ribs and bent to her level. "You are really evil." He said with a smirk of his own, she just looked up at him and shrugged.

"No not off the stage!" Tom shouts as Rusev lands a big kick to the face and knocks him off the edge of the stage, he jumps down and gives Ryback a thrust kick that knocks him over some work crates.

The crowd retaliated by throwing _'USA!'_ chants towards Rusev he just shouted back at them in Russian while Lana walked out on stage holding his U.S Title and celebrated with him, she waved at Alana who casually waved back.

"Oh don't tell me." Cole said.

"Like the alliance with Paul Heyman, and Brock Lesnar didn't scare people enough now she has Rusev in her back pocket." Tom says.

"You two are so quick to judge you don't know that Alana set any of that up Lana was simply waving to her there is nothing wrong with being polite." JBL defended.

"Yeah, right." Cole scoffed. "It is when it's Alana."

The camera goes back to Seth in the ring as he now had a mic, he shook his head at what just happened. "You see, see what I mean? This is what I was talking about without The Authority this place is a complete madhouse."

"Well put." JBL agreed.

"It's complete chaos around here." Seth said. "There are no rules it's just lawlessness and you know after everything I been through in the last two days, and now this? And at TLC Roman Reigns robbed me of one of the biggest victories of my career. Then last night after I orchestrated the beat downs of Chris Jericho and John Cena-" Alana looked up at this with a raised brow. "I defeated Cena valiantly by myself in a Steel Cage Match and I am still out here on Super Smackdown with severely bruised ribs and was ready to compete against Ryback but we see what happened, so now what?" Seth looks at J&J Security who shrug. "Well you know what this kind of works out in my favor I mean after the last two days, who deserves a day off more than Mr. Money in the Bank? I guess we can all go celebrate for the night, right sweetheart?" Chuckling he looked over at Alana but jumped a little from her glare that she was giving him. "What? Why are you glaring at me like that, what did I say?"

Getting off the ropes she walked over and pointed at him about to say something but Dolph Ziggler's music hits interrupting them, he had his Intercontinental title on his shoulders as he made his way out on stage with a mic. "Seth, Seth, Seth we all know that you are pretty good at scamming your way out of things like last night on Raw with John Cena everybody already knows it was you."

"For the love of." Alana threw her hands up as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You also did the same thing tonight with Ryback." Ziggler said.

"No he did not!" Alana held her arms out, she shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose wondering why everybody was thinking that Seth had did all this it was her deal with Heyman Monday that got him the win against Cena.

"Just relax Alana." Joey patted her back.

Ziggler smirked, he already knew Alana was the one that did that but him saying it was Seth he figured would make her more mad and he was right. "You know Seth I have some news for you tonight The Authority is out of power and that's all because of Sting and me and when I put The Authority out of power it was a big deal because I beat you. And as far as I'm concerned you are probably contractually obligated to compete tonight and it would be an injustice for you not to compete. I mean doesn't the WWE Universe deserve to see The Architect, the Standard Bearer, and Mr. Money in the Bank compete tonight?" He asks as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. "So I suggest since you no longer have a opponent that you go one on one with me tonight." Ziggler says and the whole arena cheers loudly for this.

"Excuse me?" Seth questions with a scoff. "Ziggler what have you done lately to deserve to step into the ring with me?"

"Oh no I get it your afraid." Ziggler says as the crowd oohed and Seth glared at him. "If I was you I would be afraid of me as well and trust me I can see why you would be afraid of me."

"You know I can't believe that you are implying that I am afraid of you." Seth says. "You wanna match?"

Ziggler nods. "If your not to scared."

J&J Security quickly try to talk Seth out of it but Alana just stood by in her own little world as she was thinking about everything that was happening these past few weeks. This place wasn't the same without her parent's around, it was slowly getting to her then she had to put up with Seth who was now taking credit for the things that she did. Her anger kept building each day she had to deal with these people and didn't know how long it would be before she actually snapped and she had a feeling it was coming soon.

Seth scoffs at what J&J were telling him before simply waving it off. "Guys relax it's just Dolph Ziggler and you know what it is the holiday season and I am in a giving mood so I will bestow two gifts tonight. The first goes to you Ziggler because I accept your challenge and the second gift will be to myself when I Curb Stomp your face into the mat."

"That sounds like a pretty crappy Christmas Seth but I will go put my gear on, steal the show and beat you because that's what is best for business." Ziggler said as the crowd cheered, his theme song hit.

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana had her bag on her shoulder as she fast walked down the hall with a pissed off expression.

"Alana! Hey, I know you hear me calling after you! Lanie!" Seth called out as he ran to catch up with her he grabbed her arm. "Lanie."

"What?!" Alana spun around with a glare.

"Where are you going? And what is your problem?" Seth questioned.

"You orchestrated the plan against Chris, Cena, and Rusev? Are you serious right now you know damn well that was me." Alana pointed a finger in his chest. "Then you say you beat Cena on your own, how dare you take credit for what I did?"

"Oh come on Alana I was just saying that it's not a big deal." He waved it off. "I mean nobody would believe your capable of all that anyway so I just made it easier for you besides if Cena finds out you did that you would be one of his targets next and I don't want that." He tried to touch her face but got his hand smacked away.

"Don't touch me." Alana snapped. "I don't care what Cena does there is nothing else he can do to make my life worse he already took my parents and tried to basically kill me so what is left. But I expected better from you, you know Seth when you love somebody you don't do that."

"No when you love somebody you do what you have to, to keep them safe even if you have to make them mad in the process." Seth corrected.

"Wow." Alana shook her head. "Dude your ways of love are screwed up no wonder why you were single before I got here. I really just need to go."

Seth pulled her back. "No come on I have my match with Ziggler in a bit just stay."

"No!" Alana shouted making him take a step back in shock, she sighed. "No I have to get out of here now, that freak Paige already broke my phone you and your so called way of keeping me protected by taking credit for what I did has pissed me off. I am this close to loosing it so to keep from sending somebody to the hospital tonight I have to leave, just go to your match I will see you later but I gotta get out of here." Tightening her grip on the strap of her bag she walked off down the hall.

Seth scoffed. "You know what fine! I can beat Ziggler on my own anyway!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana is slowly loosing it people #Smackdown_

 _Seth is screwing up #Smackdown_

 _Seth should have at least gave her some credit or all of it #Smackdown_

 _We already know Alana did it that girl is sneaky and smart #Smackdown_

 _They are fighting again #Smackdown_

* * *

 **Therapy With Dr. Shelby ( Episode 1 )**

The camera showed the outer view of a building before panning inside showing a medium sized office. Alana came into view as she had on a pair of cut up boot cut light blue jeans, a long sleeve pink v-neck crop top with a pair of tennis. Her hair was straight and slightly curled at the bottom, it was all pushed to the front as she wore a light pink beanie to match.

"Why do I agree to do things?" She sighed before opening the door and going inside. "Hey, Doc I'm here...unfortunately."

Dr. Shelby quickly stood up. "Alana thank you so much for coming to meet with us."

"Us?" Her brow raised.

Dean walked out he saw Alana and pulled a face. "Oh you gotta be joking."

"I'm out of here." Alana headed to the door.

"For once I'm with you." Dean followed.

"Hold it you two." He called out making them stop. "Now the last General Manager of Raw Chris Jericho decided to bring me in to do this You Tube show for superstars and diva's that needed to work through there issues and you two were picked. Wouldn't wanna disobey an order that could some how violate your contracts, correct?"

Both of them let out annoyed groans before walking over to the brown leather couch and both sat on opposite sides with mad expressions.

Dr. Shelby sat in front of them with his notepad, he smiled. "Are you two ready?"

"No." They both answered.

"Good lets start." He said as the two of them rolled their eyes, Alana just folded her arms and sat back with her legs crossed. "Now I saw you two trying to get close on Raw and when Dean had got his neck hurt by Bray Wyatt you showed some compassion and for once Alana you showed that you can care for others."

"I was not concerned and personally I didn't ask him to try and cheer me up." Alana said.

"I cheered you up for myself I didn't need your permission princess." Dean scoffed. "And actually I only cheered you up because I was bored."

"Dean, Alana now lets not lie to each other it is just us in here so we can be open and honest with each other. Here we can share our feelings and not judge each other."

"Ew." Alana pulled a face. "Sharing feelings is disgusting."

"No Alana it helps us all understand each other better and I promise by the end of this you two will be better friends and always be there for each other." Dr. Shelby said clasping his hands together. "How does that sound?"

"Like a real life horror movie." Dean answered.

Dr. Shelby chuckled. "Okay lets get started with some simple things to break the ice a bit like simple conversations, Alana what do you like to do on your days off?"

She shrugged. "Go to the gym then come back and watch TV."

"Alright, Dean?"

"Pretty much the same thing except I don't watch to much TV anymore. Two weeks ago they did this whole three hour thing on Gwen Steffani and I don't know what a Holla Back girl is." His eyes turned to slits. "All I know is I want her dead."

Alana eyes widened as she slowly looked from Dean to Dr. Shelby. "This is who you want me to be friends with?"

"We all have things that we can't stand Alana." He assured as she just shook her head. "Now lets start on a exercise that will help us break down those barriers that you two have built to keep others out. I am gonna say some things and a couple of names and Dean you will tell me the first thing that comes to your mind okay?"

"Wait why does he get to go first? I thought it was ladies first?" Alana questioned.

"Then you still shouldn't be going first." Dean smirked.

"You little..." Alana glared pointed a finger at him.

"Alana relax we will let go Dean go this first time and during the next one you can go first." Dr. Shelby said as she sat back with a huff, he turned back to Dean. "Alright lets begin, your first name here is Roman Reigns."

"Brother." He nodded.

"Okay, Seth Rollins?"

"Scum."

"Alright, Rusev?"

"Ape." He nodded and got a small laugh from Alana.

"JBL?"

"Idiot."

"Alana?"

"Loud."

"Excuse me?!" Alana shouted she noticed both guys giving her looks, she cleared her throat. "I mean I beg your pardon?"

"Your loud, annoying, spoiled, talks to much and rude but that is just to name a few things, what am I missing?" Dean pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh yeah your selfish, crazy..." He started naming more stuff that was written down.

"I'm crazy? Like your one to talk you are such an insensitive jerk and, did you seriously right out a list?" Alana started fussing at him.

"Dean? Alana, just calm down for a second and lets try to get through this." Dr. Shelby says tying to get them to stop arguing. "Alright you two easy."

"But he started it!" Alana pointed.

"And you want to end it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight." She nodded.

"That language isn't appropriate for therapy." Dean wagged a finger at her.

Alana leaned over pointing. "You are not appropriate for therapy."

"Enough." Dr Shelby raised his voice getting their attention. "It would seem I picked the wrong exercise for you two."

"Yah think?" Dean raised a brow. "Look me and her tried this friend thing but she messed it up."

"Because you were being so rude and so busy arguing with me that you almost ran over a Santa Claus the other day." Alana said.

"He should have watched where he was going and I would have been paying attention if you weren't nagging at me the whole time!" Dean threw a hand in the air.

"I wouldn't nag if you act like you grew up with a brain." She shot at him.

"I see it now." Dr. Shelby said with a sigh making them both stop and look at him.

"See what, Alana leaving?" He asked.

"Shutup." Alana hissed.

"No I see that this how you two show that you care about each other you guys want a friendship with each other but just don't know how to say it." Dr. Shelby says.

"Who says I care about him?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, who says I care about him?" Dean raised a brow jerking his thumb over to Alana who glared at him out the corner of her eye.

"You two care because if you hated each other that much you would have left if I threatened you about your contracts or not." He said making them both look at each other. "See when two people like you guys try to become friends you will fuss to show you care because you don't know how to show your feelings any other way. So with that being said next time we are gonna do some trust exercises which is the first step to a happy friendship."

"Or my first step towards a crazy house." Alana shook her head her eyes widened when she realized something. "Wait, next time?"

Dr. Shelby nodded. "Yes because I feel like that we can really get somewhere with you two."

"You want us to get somewhere?" Dean asked leaning forward. "Tell her to get rid of golden boy and I'll think about it."

"Tell Dean stop being a jerk and maybe I'll think about it." Alana glanced over at him.

"Maybe you two should stop focusing on the negative so how about this before we leave I want both of you to say one nice full sentence to each other." He said as both of their furrowed their brows. "Come on I know you can do it and Alana since Dean went first last time now it's your turn. Go on and say one nice full sentence to Dean."

"You gotta be kidding." Alana grumbled. "I'm gonna kill Jericho."

"This should be fun." Dean smirked over at her.

Alana sighed. "When your not being a jerk you can be an okay guy...I guess."

"Good that's something, okay Dean it's your turn."

Dean nodded. "Alright I don't care what nobody backstage says I don't think those are implants." He pointed to her chest Alana eyes widened as she snapped her head over to Dean with a glare, he shrugged smirking. "What? He didn't say how nice I had to be." He said as she growled at him.

Dr. Shelby sighed with a smile. "I think we are getting somewhere, don't you two?"

"No." They answered in unison again.

* * *

 **That was Smackdown & Therapy with Dr. Shelby but anyway leave me a review telling me what you think and see everybody in the next chapter!**


	42. Tribute To The Troops Part 1

**Authors Note- So this might be a two part chapter and for once I might get four chapters out after all I hope people don't mind me updating so much. But I'm really excited to do the Vegas chapters mostly because me and a group of my friends took a trip there and lets just say the expression 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' has never been so true. It can get pretty crazy but it is a really fun place to vacation I got some fun stuff planned for the chapter but anyway lets knock these chapters out the way!**

* * *

"Colby! Colby!" Ariel ran over to were he was inside the base, he was in a group talking to a couple troop guys along with Jon and Joe. "Colby-woah!"

She slid the rest of the way due to her running so fast, he caught her with a chuckle. "Got some good news huh?"

"Yeah, I learned how to shoot a revolver." Alana jumped excited. "And I was in a tank earlier."

This was her first time doing Tribute to the Troops and she was basically going to everything that she could.

"Wait a revolver?" Colby asked wide eyed.

"You never know how screwed you are until your girlfriend tells you she learned how to use a gun." Jon said as the guys laughed at them.

"It was so fun! He was the one who taught me." She pointed to one of the troops that walked over.

He high fived her as he passed. "Good shots out there and your girlfriend isn't bad when it comes to shooting." He said to Colby.

"I wanna be happy but then the fear that you actually are good at shooting a gun takes over again." Colby said.

Ariel giggled hugging his waist. "Oh I would never shoot you...then again."

"Ariel." He said sternly.

"Kidding, kidding." She broke away. "So what you guys be doing all day?"

"Well unlike you future assassin." Jon joked. "We visited some other areas around the base, and isn't my girlfriend supposed to be with you?"

"Oh yeah she is coming she had to stop and talk to somebody. But we had so much fun I was on this thing that was almost like a zip line. Ooh you guys should come with us we are going to go cut down some trees later to set up around the base for Christmas time and me and the Diva's went to this little program for the base kids." Ariel said.

The three of them just shook there heads letting her continue and could tell she was really excited about being here and they figured she would considering her first day they only saw her once since she was all over the place.

"Hey Ariel." Renee walked over but caught the guys off when she had a baby with her. "Oh there you guys are."

"Um Renee." Jon kept staring at the baby. "There's a baby attached to your hip." He pointed.

"Something you forgot to tell us man?" Joe smirked.

"Ah shutup." Jon rolled his eyes.

Renee playfully rolled her eyes. "Relax this isn't my baby."

"Well I would hope not." Jon scoffed. "Because then we would have to do a lot of explaining to people."

"Yeah like who's the dad because the timing would not make sense." Colby said.

"Well who is the little one?" Joe asked playing with the little baby girl hands while she smiled at him.

"This is Melanie." Renee bounced her a bit. "One of the dads said it was okay that we took her and her little brother for a bit they were with us basically the whole day until somebody went to go shoot at a target." She slowly looked over at Ariel.

"Hey he offered and I wasn't passing that up but wait, where is Dylan?" Ariel questioned.

"I don't know he was walking right behind me a second ago." Renee did a quick spin.

"Here I am Renee." A little ten year old boy with blonde hair that stopped to his chin appeared by her side, he had on jeans with a Dean Ambrose hood and and black shirt.

"Dylan we told you to stay close, remember?" Ariel asked.

"Trust me Ariel when you call." He took a step closer, looking up at her. "I will always be there."

Colby raised an amused brow at this as Ariel sighed bending over to his level. "We had this talk earlier hun I'm to old for you."

"Technically age ain't nothing but a number." Dylan said with a smile.

"And Jail ain't nothing but a building." Jon smirked as Joe snickered.

"Oh cool your friends with Dean Ambrose now. You are like so cool I definitely wanna wrestle like you when I grow up, think you might train me?"

Jon chuckled and nodded. "If you make it up here when you get older kid then I will surely train you even though I'm not really sure how to train somebody else but you learn different stuff everyday."

"Awesome." Dylan nodded, he looked at Colby and walked over looking him up and down before looking over at Ariel. "Seriously what does he have that I don't?" He asked making her just smile and shake her head.

"Am I missing something here?" Colby asked.

Renee laughed. "Dylan says him and Ariel are soulmates and he plans to take her away from you when he learns how to wrestle."

"That's why I'm getting Dean to train me he will show me how to take you down." Dylan said with a confident nod.

"I would watch the match." Joe shrugged.

"Seriously?" Colby questioned.

"Hey." Dylan said sternly. "Don't let the hair fool you I can be pretty dangerous." He pointed making Colby draw back from his words.

"Dylan no pointing." Ariel said.

He smiled back at her. "Yes Ariel, can we go do the Christmas trees now?"

"Sure come on guys." She started walking with Renee.

Dylan looked back to Colby. "Watch your back Rollins, wait for me Ariel!" He ran to catch up with her and Renee.

Colby stood their baffled before looking over at Jon and Joe who were trying to hold back their laughs. "I just got threatened by a little boy."

"The world is full of surprises." Jon shrugged before laughing.

"You know I wish that was actually Renee's baby." Colby said before walking off.

Jon continued laugh but he slowly started to stop. "Wait that isn't funny."

"Come on." Joe pushed him a long.

After dropping Melanie back off with her dad he agreed that Dylan could still come along with them, they figured a baby around might be to dangerous but Jon managed to actually get her to laugh but it was when he tripped. Them and a couple other Diva and Superstars went to where the tree field was to help get trees back on the truck to take them back to the base.

"You know I never knew how good I was at chopping down trees until now." Ariel said sitting the ax down as she used it to prop herself up. "Having fun Dylan?" She looked over at him.

"Yeah my mom was really good at this kind of stuff." He said looking at the tree.

"Nice, I learned it from my dad and okay Renee one more chop you can do it." Ariel pointed to it as she rested an arm around Dylan.

"Alright here we go." Renee hit it one good time and sent the tree falling the opposite direction. "Timber!" She called out as it fell she looked back at Ariel and Dylan who were giving her amused looks. "What I always wanted to say that and now I can cross that off my list."

Ariel chuckled. "You are so weird but Dylan could you go get us some ties from the troop over there so we can put this last one on the truck."

"Yeah!" He quickly jogged off.

Renee smiled. "He's such a sweet kid."

"I know right." Ariel agreed, she looked back at Renee. "Timber though?"

Colby shook his head as he was with Jon and Nick who decided to tag along. "Can you believe the kid made sure he beat me to truck so he could sit next to Ariel."

"Come on he's a little kid with a crush we were all like that, right Jon?" Nick slapped his shoulder.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, but mine was with my teacher Ms. Legs."

"That was her name?" Colby raised a brow.

"No she just had great legs." He shrugged.

Both guys shook their heads. "Look I'm telling you that kid has it out for me. I mean I knew I would have to worry about guys going after her at some point I just didn't think one of them would be a ten year old."

"Dude he's ten." Nick said with a laugh. "Besides he doesn't even look to be paying you any mind."

"Yeah that's what you think come on Jon lets go give them a hand with the tree." He said walking off towards where Ariel was.

"You girls did a good job." Jon said looking down at the medium sized Christmas tree that they chopped down. "You put in on that?" He said to Renee.

She laughed. "You didn't hear me calling out timber."

"Everybody heard." He rolled his eyes playfully and took the ax from her. "Now give me that before you hurt yourself." She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where is your little boyfriend?" Colby questioned Ariel.

"Dylan is not-wait a second are you jealous of a little kid having my attention?" She grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Pfft! No I just think that I have to watch out because that kid has it out for me." Colby said.

"He does not." Ariel waved it off.

"Who doesn't what?" Joe walked over joining the group.

"Colby thinks little Dylan has it out for him." Renee said.

"Which is actually hilarious." Jon chuckled.

"What the, how long were you to listening?" Colby asked.

Joe shook his head amused. "He's a real good kid we were just playing with football while he was over by the truck."

"I never said he wasn't a good kid he just-"

"Heads up Joe!" Dylan called out.

They all turned around but the football hit Colby below making Ariel and Renee's jaw drop, Joe winced while Jon burst out laughing at this. Colby fell to the ground using one hand to keep himself propped up while the other one held the crotch of his pants.

Dylan ran over. "Oops I'm so sorry Seth."

"Um it's okay it was an accident." Ariel assured. "Um why don't you and Joe go load the tree up for me?"

"Yeah, come on little man." Joe patted his back he gave one last head shake down at Colby before taking Dylan over to the tree.

Ariel quickly kneeled down by Colby. "Can I do anything?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't touch anything." Colby groaned rocking back and forth. "Still don't think he's out to get me?"

"He threw the ball at Joe." Ariel said.

"That ball came right for me and Joe was all the way over-for christ sake this hurts." Colby sighed.

"At least he didn't let a tree fall on you." Jon said trying to cheer him up.

Colby held up a finger. "Do not give him any ideas please."

After gathering them up they went back to the base and went to area where some of the families were gathered and helped set them up. Renee, The Bellas, Paige and Ariel were helping Dylan and some of the other kids decorate the one that they had chopped down earlier.

"Ariel look at this one." Dylan showed her a pretty blue ornament.

"Aww it matches my eyes nice pick." She ruffled his hair.

"Come on not the hair." He playfully swatted her hands away.

"Why don't you go on and put it up." She pointed to the tree.

"K!" He jumped up going to the other side.

Jon and Joe walked over to where they saw Colby sitting at with grins. " Did the ice help?" Jon asked.

"Oh shutup." Colby grumbled sitting the bag of ice on the table. "First he throws a football into me then makes me trip over a damn bucket."

"Okay you can't blame the kid for the bucket." Joe said.

"And why not?" His brow raised.

"I kinda left the bucket right there." Jon grinned as Colby glared at him. "In my defense I forgot it was there to."

Colby shook his head. "You guys are the worst."

A man walked over with a baby and they saw it was little Melanie in his hands and figure it must have been her and Dylan's dad because you could definitely see the resemblance. "Hey you guys are the one that took Dylan out with Ariel and Renee, right?"

"Yeah, you must be the dad." Joe shook his hand.

"That's me." He shook all their hands. "My name is Luke and I just wanted to thank you guys I would go thank Ariel personally but she seems to be pretty busy. I'm glad she was able to get him back out his shell I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

"You mean he's not usually like this?" Colby asked shocked.

"Ariel didn't tell you?" Luke asked and it was clear from their confused expressions that she didn't. "Well you see my wife died a year ago from cancer and since then he's pretty much shut a lot of people out including me sometimes. But him and Melanie live with my sister who brung them here this year which is why when he connected with Ariel I was pretty shocked."

"Were really sorry to hear that." Colby said getting to his feet. "You got a good kid though Luke I would just give him some time he will come back to his self, like somebody told me the world is full of surprises." He motioned over to Jon. "Thanks for what you do man." Colby patted his back.

"No thanks you guys and tell Ariel I said thank you as well." Luke smiled before walking off to join some of the other people.

"Man poor kid." Jon said shaking his head. "Loosing any parent at that age has got to be rough and then his dad is in the army to."

"That's gotta be rough." Joe said. "But it explains why he is probably so attached to Ariel so quickly."

Jon brows furrowed. "Really, how?"

Colby continued watching him and Ariel laugh and joke around. "Ariel probably reminds him of his mother." He said, letting out a sigh he walked over to them. "Hey."

Ariel looked up as she was sitting indian style on the floor, she stood up smiling. "Hey."

"You mind if I help?" Colby asked.

"You wanna help decorate a tree with us?" Dylan asked. "You sure The Authority would like that?"

Colby chuckled. "I'm sure they will understand but I will only help if it's okay with you."

Dylan looked at him before sighing. "Yeah, come on."

Ariel smiled pulling him in a side hug. "See it doesn't hurt to be nice."

"Actually my arm kinda hurts." Dylan rubbed his shoulder as she gave him a playful look, he grinned. "Just kidding."

After they finished up Ariel said goodbye to Dylan and his family since they had to leave and get ready for the show later, her and Colby were waiting by the car for Jon, Renee, and Joe so they could drive over to the other place.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Colby asked leaning next to her.

Ariel put her phone away. "Me and Renee are taking Dylan out with us for breakfast tomorrow and yes you and Jon are being dragged along."

"I know and I'm cool with that." Colby nodded and noticed her raised brow. "What?"

"Just earlier you said he was out to get you and now you wanna spend time with him, did that football hit you to hard down there?"

"Okay first no and second I realized he isn't a bad kid. Also I talked to him and Melanie's dad earlier I didn't know the kid was going through all that If I lost my mom I would be loosing it."

"Yeah me too." Ariel nodded. "I been surrounded by girls my entire life besides my cousins of course but it felt like I almost had a little brother."

"You actually kind of looked like a mom." Colby says as she looked at him shocked he just smiled putting an arm around her. "You did a good thing today beautiful."

"Thanks, soo does that mean we can adopt Dylan then?" She teased.

Colby chuckled. "Your pushing it."

"Right." She nodded hugging him. "I held it in but that ball hitting you earlier was so funny as hell." Ariel burst out laughing.

He rolled his eyes and let her go. "It wasn't even that funny."

"But would you say that it was an, injustice?" She asked before cracking up again and slapping her leg.

Colby shook his head. "That was so lame."

"Was not!" Ariel stomped. "Dylan would have laughed."

He smirked. "Go find him then."

"Fine." Ariel went to walk off.

Colby pulled her back wrapping his arms around her. "You are not going anywhere."

"Oooh you being stern is a real turn on for me." She smirked. "Say something else in a stern voice."

"Shutup Ariel." He shook his head before leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

 **That was part one I hoped people like this one. I personally think Ariel would make a good mom in the future and is it crazy that when I watch old episodes of Raw with Seth on it that I expect to see Alana pop up. Lol that goes to show I am really into my own story anyway see people in the next chapter!**


	43. Tribute to the Troops Part 2

**Authors Note- If you reviewed the other three chapters then thank you I'm actually happy to get four chapters out the way because that will give me time to focus on the Vegas chapters. Also people have been asking for more drama and trust me that is exactly what your about to get anyway on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Backstage 'Off screen'**_

"Hey mom." Ariel walked over to her.

"Hey hun, how did you like visiting the troops?" Stephanie asked lowering her phone.

"It was so awesome I think I even made a new little friend." Ariel nodded.

"That's good I'm glad you liked it and oh yeah I wanted to give this to you." Stephanie went over to her bag and pulled out a purple photo album book. "Your dad found it."

Ariel took it looking it over with a smile. "Aww it's my old photo album I haven't seen this since I was eighteen, where was it?"

"Aurora's room." She smirked.

"Aurora." Ariel growled with a glare, she rolled her eyes. "She will get a fuss out in her messages later since the last time I asked her did she see it she said no that little nasty." She noticed Stephanie giving her a raised brow and coughed. "I may have watched a marathon of That's so Raven last night."

"So you tortured Colby in so many words?"

"Hey he laughed at it sometimes...not really...he fell asleep." Ariel scratched the back of her head as her mom started laughing. "Mom have I ever told you how much I loved you? And that my life would be completely be upside down if you were to ever go?"

"All the time." Stephanie nodded with a chuckle.

"Just checking." Ariel said before hugging her. "I really do love you mom."

"I love you to Arie." She rubbed her back. "And not to cut this beautiful moment between us short but your match is up in like thirty minutes."

"Oh snap!" Ariel quickly ran off with the album in her hand. "Love you mom bye!"

"Good luck!" Stephanie called out.

 _ **Tribute to the Troops 'In the ring'**_

"You ready for a little Diva's Battle Royal, King?" JBL asked with a laugh.

"I am mostly because all the Diva's are dressed as Santa's little helpers." King said excited. "I mean just look at The Bella's!" He says as they flipped back on the ropes doing their entrance.

Alana's theme hit cutting their theme short, she walked out to a loud mixed reaction with a smile on her face. She wore a dark blue skirt with the white fluff around the bottom as it was frilly, a long sleeve dark blue deep v-neck silk crop top to match as it had white fluff on the sleeves. A pair of black fish nets with her leather fingerless gloves, her hair was straightened out as she had a light blue Santa Claus hat to match the outfit.

"Go on and brag John." Cole said in a knowing tone.

"You know I am doesn't the princess look great as Santa's little helper even the troops think so!" JBL says happily. "This will be her first Battle Royal too and how would it be if she walked into this thing and won it."

"Knowing how sneaky Alana is it wouldn't be a shock but she does look amazing." King agrees.

Alana made her way to the ring, she slid on the apron before taking her hat off and throwing it into the crowd, she got in the ring with a smirk as the rest of the Diva's glared at her. She walked to the corner and saw Paige giving her a look and her smirk dropped into a blank look as she remembered what happened Friday.

The bell sounded off Alana ran and speared Paige to the mat and started unloading on her with punches. "For god sakes Alana the bell just rung!" King shouted.

"Seems she hasn't forgot about what happened on Smackdown when Paige broke her phone." Cole said.

"And she shouldn't, you don't break the princess phone you never know who important could have called her it could have been her parents." JBL says.

"Oh please." Cole scoffed.

Paige managed to get to her feet, Alana drop kicked her into Layla which sent her out the ring eliminating her. "Oops." Alana bit her finger making an innocent face. "My bad."

"Alana got her first elimination and for once I can say she didn't mean it." Cole laughed.

Rosa Mendes pushed Alana out the way making her spin around to look at her with a glare, Rosa was doing her little dance in the middle of the ring. Nodding Alana slowly walked over and pulled up her white dress, Rosa screamed but the crowd cheered loving this and for once Alana was actually laughing as she pointed at Rosa's reaction.

Taking her hand she tried to slap Alana hard across the face but got her wrist grabbed, kneeing her she threw her to the ropes Rosa bounced off and was hit with a Superkick to the face.

"It's all fun and games until somebody gets Superkicked." King said. "And Rosa has been eliminated, poor Rosa."

Emma went to hit her with a clothesline but just like at Survivor Series, Alana hit a matrix on her shaking Emma up she spun around right into a Superkick making her go over the top rope.

"Emma eliminated! Alana is just handing out those Superkicks left and right." Cole said.

"The princess is doing great she eliminated three women and this is her first Diva's Battle Royal." JBL says.

The crowd cheered when Alana and Paige came face to face again as they were waiting for one of them to swing, Summer Rae got in the middle and pushed both girls making them look at her like she was crazy.

"How about you two do everybody a favor and just get out the ring and eliminate yourselves!" Summer yelled as they raised a brow. "Go on go...here let me help."

Alana backed up. "Uh-Uh don't touch me." She held up a finger.

Summer went to grab her anyway but she just got herself pushed into Paige who hit her with a right hook, she stumbled back holding her jaw. Alana kicked her in the stomach sending her through the ropes, the crowd cheered when she hit the floor clearly showing she was eliminated.

Paige quickly drop kicked Alana out the ropes. "Alana going through the ropes! But she hangs on." Cole says.

"Whew!" JBL says in relief. "My heart almost stopped have I mentioned that she basically eliminated four women by herself in this match."

"Well Paige kinda did help with Summer Rae." King reminded.

"Yeah, not really." JBL shook his head.

Alana used the ropes to stand up on the apron and saw Paige was coming towards her when she saw that she didn't fall to the floor, she Springboarded herself inside and hit Natalya with a forearm as both of the were down.

"Springboard forearm to Natalya!" Cole exclaimed.

Alana rolled to the corner and out the way an watched as Paige head butts Naomi down. "This is my house!" She taunted the crowd who cheered in response. The Bella Twins were teaming up on Alicia and were unloading on her with punches and stereo dropkicks.

They hit Alicia with a drop kick before rolling her out the ring eliminating her, they slowly turn their attention to Paige who starts backing up and away from them. She goes to the outside and hangs on the ring post but they still follow and stalk her, Alana finally gets up from the corner and watches waiting for the perfect moment.

The Bella Twins get out on the apron and walk closer to the ring post but Paige yells and stops them by holding a mistletoe as a gesture of goodwill but both twins hey kick her off the apron eliminating her. "Well there goes Paige-wait a minute look at Alana!" King shouts.

Alana ran over and double kicked both twins off the apron as the crowd cheered in a way of thanking her. "The Bella Twins who eliminated Paige just got eliminated by Alana and they are livid." Cole says as they look at her wide eyed.

"That's a Diva you gotta watch out for she sits back and picks her spots I'm pretty sure Seth taught her that." JBL said.

"I don't think Seth is the name that she wants to hear right now." King says.

"They are just going through tough times King but the power couple will get out of it just you wait." JBL says confident.

Alana laughed holding her arms out. "Who's house is it now!" She shouted as the crowd threw her a loud mixed reaction she turned around into a rearview from Naomi.

"Naomi with the rearview!" Cole shouts.

Holding her face Alana rolled to the ropes and used them to get up Naomi went to hit her with a spinning heel kick but she ducked, running behind her she hit Naomi with a backstabber. Glaring down at her she stood up and saw the only ones left was her Natalya, Naomi, and surprisingly Cameron was still in the match with them. Cameron hit her from behind knocking Alana down, she went to the outside and got on the top rope.

"Uh oh Cameron may wanna be careful in this kind of match that is not the safest place." King warns, she jumped off when Alana got back to her feet. "Cameron with a cross body!"

Alana caught her, she dropped her to the mat but still held on to her legs she looked behind her checking before she catapulted Cameron over the top rope eliminating her.

"And Cameron eliminated, John how many eliminations is that now?" Cole asked.

"Seven eliminations and all by that little women right there, isn't she great?" JBL gloated.

Alana hoped to her feet she dragged Natalya out the corner and was getting her ready for something but Victoria's theme hit making her freeze and drop Natalya to the mat.

"Oh man it's Victoria." King said.

Victoria walked out to a huge pop, she smirked standing on the stage and waved at Alana who was glaring at her from the ring with a look that could kill.

"What is she doing out here?!" JBL shouted. "She has no business out here! None what so ever!"

"We all know why she wants her rematch against Alana." Cole said.

"Well Alana said no, she should respect that!" JBL retorts.

Alana went to the ropes, she pointed. "What are you doing out here?!" She yelled but Victoria threw her hands up in defense as her theme died off. "Go backstage somewhere! You don't belong out here! Stop trying to steal my moment!"

"Victoria looks like she just wants to watch." King says.

"Oh no Alana watch out!" JBL exclaims.

Naomi took advantage and threw her out the ring as the crowd gave a mixed reaction to her being eliminated, Victoria shook her head with a smirk before walking backstage.

"Alana is eliminated!" Cole announces.

"Only because Victoria came out here and distracted her she knew exactly what she was doing." JBL says. "Alana had this win in the bag but Victoria ruined that."

"Hate to admit it John but you may be right, Victoria may be doing this to push Alana into saying yes." Cole said.

Alana glared up at the stage. "I'm gonna kill her!" She screamed before getting up and marching backstage while holding the back of her head in anger.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana may be evil in every way but man she looks good #TributeTroops_

 _Victoria playing the mind games tonight #TributeTroops_

 _I actually thought Alana had that match #TributeTroops_

 _Her Santa's Little Helper outfit was adorable #TributeTroops_

 _Yup, Alana is officially pissed #TributeTroops_

 _Say what you want but I love when Alana wrestles the girl has moves #TributeTroops_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Victoria you are a dead women! How dare you ruin my first Battle Royal and all because you weren't in it #JealousMuch whether I lost or not I still did better then every Diva in there #IStillWin_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

A camera showed backstage where Alana was pacing down the corridor throwing things around and letting out a scream her eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying, her cheeks had tear stains on them. She was upset, she wanted to win that Battle Royal considering it was her first one ever and that she eliminated half the girls herself to her she deserved that win. Her parents weren't there anymore so she couldn't run and cry to them or at least go talk to her mom since her talks would always calm her down.

"Where are you huh?! Get out here!" Alana yelled throwing stuff around backstage. "I swear I'm gonna stomp your head into that mat, get out here Victoria! And what do-you-want?" She questioned, stopping and looked up at the person blocking her way the camera showed Seth who got mostly boo's but he still got a loud pop.

"It's okay." Seth said in a serious tone.

"What?" She looked at him. "Nothing is okay about this, how can you say this is okay?"

"No matter what people say...you deserved to win tonight." He said placing his hand on the side of her head. "I'm proud of you though."

Alana just hugged him, burying her head in his chest. "I wanted to win so bad." She gripped his shirt crying.

Seth hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I know you did sweetheart but you will have more and better opportunities trust me, what your gonna accomplish will make this loss fade away like nothing...I love you Lanie."

It got silent for a second before he heard her sniffle. "I love you too."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

It was the main event Seth, Big Show, Kane, and Luke Harper vs Dolph, Ryback, John Cena, and Erick Rowan.

Alana was with J&J ringside watching Ryback make his entrance as she still had on her gear from earlier instead of looking mad she just looked depressed now.

Seth looked from Team Cena and down at her he jumped down when he saw her look, he lifted her chin up to look at him. "I'm allergic to your gloom seriously." He said making her smile a bit. "That's what I wanna see, you gonna wish me good luck."

Nodding she stood on her tippy toes and leaned up giving him a peck on the lips but he held her in place and turned it into a longer one making the crowd cheer.

"I told you Michael they are back better then ever!" JBL celebrated. "Young love."

"Yeah, they are something." Cole said. "I still doubt Alana is over what happened."

"The only ones not letting it go is you two." JBL said talking about Michael and King.

Breaking away he kissed her forehead before going over to the apron, he got inside the ring as him and Ryback were gonna start things off. Going over to the announce table she sat on top of it and crossed her legs watching, she propped her elbows on Jamie and Joey shoulders.

"The view suddenly got better guys you know once you take away J&J and leave Alana." King says.

The match between the two teams went back and forth but soon it was Cena and Haprer that were the legal men in the match and both men went back and forth with each other. Cena hits him with a pair of shoulder blocks before hitting a back suplex powerbomb he does the 'You can't see me' taunt as the crowd joined in saying it with him.

"And Cena with the Five Knuckle Shuffle!" Cole exclaims.

He went for the AA but Seth runs in and Cena quickly punches him sending him over the top rope, Alana jumps down and runs over to check on him with J&J. Cena goes for the STF on Harper but Kane runs in he attacks Cena but Rowan runs in and hits him with a spinning kick taking him down.

"How can a guy his size do that?" JBL asked amused. "Amazing."

"Look at Rollins!" Cole exclaims as Seth jumps off the top rope taking Rowan out with a flying knee. "Rollins catching Rowan."

"But not for long." King says.

Ryback grabs Seth before he could recover and military presses Seth over the top rope onto Kane and J&J Security. "Ryback throwing Rollins onto everyone, there are body's everywhere!" Cole shouts.

Alana kept her distance by the barrier and made sure the coast was clear before going to check on Seth she watched the match continue. Big Show grabs Ryback and delivers a Chokeslam to him taking him out and Ziggler jumps to attack him but got grabbed by the throat and he went to chokeslam him but he breaks out and hits Show with a Superkick. Cena grabs him and gives Big Show an AA, Ziggler pushed Harper to Cena who grabbed him and delivered an AA on Big Show.

"Talk about double the pain!" King joked.

Cena covers Harper. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called as Cena's theme hit.

Alana palmed her forehead as she still had a laid out Seth next to her. "I can only take so much of this crap." She glared as they celebrated.

 _Fan_ _tweets_

 _My power couple #8ManTag_

 _Team Cena wins again #8ManTag_

 _Today just isn't The Authority's day #8ManTag_

 _Well at least Seth and Alana can suffer together #8ManTag_

 _Awesome Tribute to the Troops #8ManTag_

 _WWEAlana tweets- It hasn't been the best day but it was still fun being around the troops who do so much for us I'll definitely miss you guys and see you next year #ThankYouTroops #UntilNextTime_

* * *

Ariel walked out the hotel room into the living area that they had since it was two rooms in one Suite, her and Colby had a room and Jon and Renee had the other.

"Jeez I think I pulled a muscle when I got thrown out the ring." Ariel rubbed the back of her leg, she knocked on Renee's door. "You descent?"

"A duh!" Renee called out.

Ariel walked in she was about to lay across the bed but stopped. "Hold up, did you and Jon break this in yet?"

Renee playfully rolled her eyes. "No it's safe...for now."

"Good." She laid across it. "Where did the guys go?"

"Store run Jon said he was feeling snackish." Renee shrugged.

"Men." Ariel scoffed.

Renee noticed the purple book. "What's that you got?"

"Oh this." Ariel held up the book. "It's my photo album I had it since I was like ten but it mysteriously vanished after a while and recently resurfaced but I hadn't opened this thing since I was 18."

"Ooh can I look?" Renee sat on the bed.

Ariel handed it off to her. "Go wild."

Renee eagerly took it and quickly started looking through it and occasionally let out a couple of giggles. "Aw Ariel you look so cute with pig tails, and you were a blonde?"

"Duh." Ariel sat up. "Although I work hard to keep up my natural brunette image I didn't dye my hair brown until I was 19. And call me crazy but if you saw me with blonde hair you would barley recognize me."

"I gotta see you as a blonde again that way we can take a selfie and I can finally say hashtag gold besties." Renee nodded and noticed Ariel giving her a look. "What? Hashtag needs work?"

"Just a little." Ariel showed a little space between her fingers. "But next time I go to the salon I will let you see."

"Nice." Renee chuckled, she looked at one picture and her brows furrowed. "Hey, where is this?" She pointed to a picture.

Ariel walked over and looked at the picture her eyes turned to slits trying to remember. "Oh that was the after party from this Indie show that the Young Bucks had took me to when the circut was in Greenwich,I was 18 at that time. Even though my dad banned me from wrestling he couldn't stop from going to some shows and it was in my hometown so why not go."

"You were really rebellious huh?" Renee asked.

"You don't know the half of it but I only went because I needed a break I mean I was kinda with Evan at the time and my dad was killing me with all the wrestling training he was giving me." She sighed. "I was really going through it at that age."

Renee scoffed. "Tell me about it." Her eyes scanned the picture, but her knotted together when she noticed something. "Ariel you never told me you met Colby before WWE."

"I didn't, what are you talking about?" Ariel questioned confused.

"Yes you did see." She pointed to him in the picture. "He's younger and his hair is fully brown but that is him in this photo with the blonde you and this group at the bar, I know Colby when I see him and that is him." Renee said.

"Give me that." Ariel looked it over, her eyes widened when she saw the guy Renee was pointing at. If her heart could it would completely drop because it felt like it did and right into her stomach, her whole body stiffened.

"Arie? Ariel, what's wrong? You look like somebody just ran over your cat or something." Renee said but didn't get an answer from her, she shook her. "Okay seriously Ariel you are freaking me out, what's going on? So the guy in photo is Colby what's the issue?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Renee this picture was taken the same day I lost my virginity."

"Alright, what's the problem?" Renee asked.

"The guy you just pointed to was the one I l-lost it to." Ariel said as her voice cracked.

Renee eyes widened, she hoped up. "Whoa dude wait a second here, I thought you lost it to Evan he was your first right? Right?" She asked but didn't get an answer. "Ariel! Now is not the time to get quite on me, you lost your virginity to Evan right?"

Ariel slowly shook her head. "No...I-I lied."

"So that means you lost your virginity to..." Renee trailed off her eyes widening again. "Holy...shit."

* * *

 **How about that for an ending huh? Looks like Colby isn't the only one with secrets anymore but anyway leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. I hope people liked it and I will see everybody in probably a week or in two weeks time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#JealousMatch**

 **#IStillWin**

 **#8ManTag**

 **#ThankYouTroops**

 **#UntilNextTime**


	44. The Past & The Truth

**Authors Note- Ha! Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger but we all know it was going to happen at some point, right? Anyway I'm getting this last chapter out for the week so I can do some editing with the old chapters and focus on the Vegas chapters to but here is the update.**

* * *

Renee stared at her friend as if waiting for her to start laughing but when she didn't her brows furrowed together more, she started laughing nervously. "This is a joke, right?" She asked. "Tell me it's a joke so I can laugh, anytime here?"

Ariel didn't reply as she couldn't believe it herself and she was the one going through it but that night was still a blur from being so long ago but it started explaining a lot of things now. She was a little drunk that night but she wasn't drunk to the point that she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her she knew but just didn't care at the moment.

Renee was basically her bestfriend backstage and could tell her anything so she guessed today was the day to get some things off her chest.

"It's not a joke." Ariel finally spoke, tucking her hair behind her ear she let out a sigh.

"Your being serious?" Renee narrowed her eyes on Ariel and soon got a nod in response. "I don't even...just holy crap Ariel! I'm freaking out over here."

"You? How about me Renee!" Ariel threw her hands in the air. "I'm the girl this is all happening to right now and I probably have to somehow explain this to Colby himself."

Renee held her hand up, silencing her. "I need some water before we finish this because this crap is freaking crazy." She paced out the room to where the living room and small kitchen was.

"No not crazy it's more like a tv show drama and we are finally getting to the good part in the middle of the season." Ariel said following her out.

Renee snatched a bottled water out the fridge. "Is now really the time to be cracking jokes Arie?" Her brow raised in question.

"It is the only thing keeping me from completely, freaking out! I'm just finding this out myself to you know." Ariel sat on the stool at the counter. "My head is pounding right now. I mean I don't even know where to start with this."

"The beginning would be nice actually." Renee added helpfully as she pulled a stool around to sit on the opposite side of the counter across from her. "My shock has gone down a bit but not fully so lets hear it, explain this so it can start making sense to me."

Ariel pulled all her hair to rest over her shoulder, she took a deep breath since talking about her past to other people wasn't something she was use to but she could trust Renee. "Well I like I told you I was eighteen my dad was getting on me about the whole wrestling thing not to mention he was still pissed that I was caught wrestling back then behind his back. Believe it or not my dad can hold a grudge so me and him still weren't on good terms from that."

 _Flashbacks_

 _"Ariel I can not believe you, what the hell where you thinking?!" Paul fumed as he was looking at a younger Ariel on the couch with her head down in shame. "What? Now you got nothing to say?"_

 _"Paul just relax for a moment, alright?" Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down._

 _"Calm down?" He repeated. "Calm down Steph? Now is not the time for that our little kid was just found wrestling under age." He looked back to her. "Do you realize if I wasn't old friends with that indie circut runner that you could have been in some real trouble? Ariel you could have gotten hurt or damn near worse but you didn't give a crap because you were to busy being grown."_

 _"Well you wouldn't teach me!" Ariel stood up finally finding her voice._

 _"So you do this?" He eyed her. "You know what it is late I'm tired and so is your mother we will talk about this in the morning. But you are grounded five months at them most." She was about to speak but he held up a hand. "I don't wanna hear it now hand over the phone and ID."_

 _Ariel huffed, she grabbed it out of her purse before putting it in his hand. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Yeah a little sorry isn't gonna fix it this time, upstairs." Paul pointed to the steps._

 _"But-"_

 _"I said upstairs." He said more sterner._

 _"See you never wanna hear my side." Ariel shook her head pushing past him she ran up the steps. "At some point you will have to let me grow up!" She called out before slamming her room door shut._

 _End flashback_

Ariel shook the memory away. "I was going through a little rebellious stage back then not to mention me and Evan was going through a bad time and he broke up with me. We all know at that age when you go through a break up you think that is the end of the world and you'll never find a guy like him again." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I remember that feeling so well." Renee nodded. "Ricky.." She shook her head. "So cute yet so dumb."

Ariel cleared her throat. "Renee."

"Oh right, sorry flashbacks." She shook it off. "Go on."

"Anyway I was pretty depressed and just going through a lot with my dad and wrestling at that time I just needed a break and an escape. Not to mention at that time when Evan broke up with me I was supposed to be loosing my virginity to him but like I said he broke up with me and I was more hurt because I felt ready to loose it to him. So in so many words I was going through a teenage life crisis."

"All girls go through it so trust me, I know." Renee nodded. "Then your friends probably all lost it to and you just feel left out. It is peer pressure at it's best we all been there but please continue."

"Well one day Matt and Nick had called me up." Ariel said.

"The Young Bucks." She nodded. "The boy best friends."

"They said the Indie show they were doing was coming to hometown and I haven't seen them since my dad caught me doing wrestling and back then I was 15. But anyway I went and while I was there my parents thought I was actually at my aunts house for the day so in other words I lied to them about that to." Ariel says with a sigh.

"Wow you are just a little liar huh?" Renee asked and got a look from her. "I'm sorry continue."

"Stop judging I was going through a rebellious time." Ariel said. "But I had fun that night I was around my friends again and even met some new people and for once in a long time my stress was gone. After the show I went out with them and a group of other people to the little after party at the bar, I wasn't gonna go but then Nick said he would get me in. And for once I felt like an adult so I just went since my dad or my mom wasn't there to stop me I took full advantage." She looked over at Renee who was dying to know more. "That was the night I had my first drink to."

"Ariel Maria Levesque." Renee put a hand over her chest. "Drinking illegally?"

Ariel chuckled. "I told you I had a wild past. Matt and Nick only allowed me to drink so much because I did still have to go home."

"So where does Colby come into this story?" Renee asked desperately wanting to get to the point.

Ariel looked away, she played with her fingers. "I was trying to stop thinking about Evan all that night so when a guy and a group of his friends came into the bar he actually caught my attention. I couldn't talk to him at first because one of the female wrestlers from the show dragged me on stage to do a song with her we did good but it was still embarrassing. Nick and Matt were in there own little world talking to some girls so that kinda left me alone. But then the guy who I had been gawking at half the night finally came over. He was really cute and at the time I had only been around high school boys but this guy was older and he showed me a lot more attention then Evan ever did. So I ate it up and was practically blushing half the night."

Renee threw a hand up. "Hey, what teenage girl wouldn't?" She shrugged before smiling. "Stupid Ricky, I wonder what he's doing now a days? I think he had a kid not to long ago-"

"Re-nee!" Ariel slammed her hand on the table.

"Sorry, sorry I had another flashback." Renee waved it off. "I won't speak again unless need be."

"Thank you." Ariel rolled her eyes. "But there were so many other beautiful girls in club who were older but he was only paying attention to me and around me for that night. He made me feel so much better he made me forget about Evan and everything and back then that is all that I needed." She got so caught up in the memory she paused for a few seconds and smiled. "He was throwing compliments left and right and was just so laid back and cool he really looked out for me that night and kept telling the other guys I was his and to keep their hands to themselves."

Renee gave a playfully eye roll at that. "Some things just never change."

"But I kept drinking and when Matt and Nick wanted to leave to get their company back to the hotel I told them to just go ahead without me. It took some convincing and they didn't leave until one of there close friends said she would take me home when she left, so then they decided to leave once they knew I was going to be okay." Ariel gaze flickered down to the table. "I'm pretty sure you know the real reason I wanted to stay."

"Well I'm not slow Ariel you stayed because you wanted to finish getting attention from Colby or should I say Tyler?" Renee wiggled a brow at her.

Ariel rolled her eyes with a slight laugh. "Well some parts of memory faded due to how long ago that was so I don't really remember everything we talked about or some of the stuff he said...I wish I could though. But anyway I knew he was getting pretty into me so I asked him could I leave and go back to his hotel with him."

Renee gasped. "You asked? W.o.w." She shook her head. "To think a McMahon/Levesque would have such a saucy past, keep going! I'm not use to hearing about this side of you considering your always so careful."

"Looking back I thought it was a big mistake but back then I thought that it was the greatest idea ever at the time but I let the stupid and drunk part of my brain do the thinking. But I wasn't to drunk to the point that I didn't know what was going on around me he didn't even let me drink that much." She poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Funny even back then he still was bossy."

"Wait, so did he know you were a virgin?"

"No maybe he felt it...I don't know." Ariel shook her head. "To be really honest I told him I was like twenty one and since I looked the part at the time he didn't question it."

"Now you know I'm gonna ask, but how was it? Were you scared?"

"A little at first yeah I mean I really didn't know what to do when it came to movement or anything like that." She shivered slightly. "But he knew exactly what to and once I got over the pain part it was awesome and oh god it explains why every time we have sex it felt as if it happened before." Ariel slapped her forehead and slumped in the chair, while looking to the ceiling. "Anyway it happened I finally lost it just like that and I was like my friends no V card and I did it with a hot guy that wrestles...but when I sobered up the next morning everything hit me like a damn wave."

"What did he say when you guys woke up?" Renee asked.

Ariel scoffed. "I don't know what he was gonna say because I was already gone."

"Wow you one night standed the guy?" Renee brow raised.

She nodded. "I woke up way before him and called Matt to tell him what happened and after he fussed me out for a good twenty minutes him and Nick came and got me at like 4 in the morning. Knowing them the way I do I knew they would get up that early to do a quick gym run but they didn't expect to do a Ariel run I'll tell you that. But I left because I was not only shocked but horrified and what I did." Ariel looked down with sad eyes. "I felt horrible I mean I wanted to loose it but I just thought my first time would be more special not a drunken 'why did I do it?' first time and with a stranger I just met. And it wasn't like he was ruff with me or anything but I didn't know him and that just couldn't sit well with me at that time...I almost felt dirty in a way, not only did I loose it but I couldn't take it back." Taking the back of her hand she whipped at her eyes, just remembering it made her feel bad.

Renee gave her a sad look, she put her water down and rubbed her hand trying to comfort her. "Ariel...so that's why when anybody asked you told them Evan was your first. You wanted to forget how you really lost it."

"I tried to run from it but look what happened. It popped up anyway...I'm just a liar." She shook her head.

"Hey, your not the only girl." Renee said. "A lot of girls wish they could forget their first time your even looking at one but I can't take back a choice I made and neither can you but when you think of it as a lesson and not a mistake you will feel better. So have you known that it was Colby all this time or...?

"No." She shook her head. "I told you I haven't looked in that book since I was eighteen an now I know why but I am still just as surprised as you are but everything now make sense.

"Wait wasn't Colby's name back then Tyler Black? You were a fan of him weren't you?"

"Yeah but the Tyler I did it with never told me his last name was Black we were just going off first names that night. And I didn't become a fan of Tyler Black until four months later when he came to ROH-and god that makes sense now to!" Ariel let her head fall in her hands as she propped her elbows up. "All of this make sense it explains why I always felt closer to Colby why the damn sex felt familiar and why in the back of my head I always feel like I saw him before. My brain was trying to tell me and I just straight up ignored it.

"Well you can't say your body wasn't trying to tell you something. Doesn't this all freak you out?"

"Yes!" Ariel exclaimed wide eyed. "All of it does every single second of this and I still can''t believe it but now that I look at this picture again." She picked up the photo album and looked down at the picture. "It is really him and now that I know it is his face just fills the memory so easily as if it was always supposed to be there. What is more weird is that even though I was horrified at the way I lost it I still kept this picture and even put it in my photo album. My mind told me to burn it but for some reason my heart just wouldn't let me...he told me that whole night to call him Ty or Tyler and I did." She rubbed her thumb across the picture with a small smile. "He looks so young."

Renee let out a huge sigh before leaning forward on the table still shocked, she cleared her throat. "So lets sum this up Colby Lopez, Tyler Black, your boyfriend, is the one that took your virginity years ago?"

"Yup."

Renee stood up and paced back and forth in the kitchen. "This is some Dr. Phil and Jerry Springer crap. I just can't believe it but are we really positive that is him in the photo? Believe it or not but there is plenty of Tyler's in the world and Jon always said I needed glasses...then again I think he was just being his normal jerk self."

"No mistaken it and oh how I really wish we were wrong but this time you and me are right it's him in that photo." Ariel said in a positive tone. "The last few years, every time I thought about that night his face was un clear but re living it memory wise and looking at this photo that guy is Ty-I mean Colby."

Renee shook her head, her eyes went from the book to Ariel. "You know you gotta tell him."

"No."

"What!? Why not? He is gonna freaking love to hear this. If I found out that somehow Jon took my virginity years ago and told him that dude will probably do back flips off this freaking wall and I'm talking Luchador flips up in here.

"I can't tell him because he probably doesn't even remember." Ariel let her hands fall on the counter, she looked at the picture one more time before closing the book. "One of the most important things to me and he doesn't remember taking it from me."

"Well..." Renee trailed off. "If you wanna get technical you didn't know it was him either until now. Besides you have proof right in that book just let him look at it for his self."

"Really? Just show him huh?" She scoffed. "How do you even suppose I bring something like this up? Unless you think I should just pull him aside and say 'Colby I found this old picture and realized the guy in it was you and that you took my virginity years ago not to mention I lied to you about Evan being my first because it was really you, isn't that crazy? So what are we eating tonight?'" Her brow raised.

Renee took a minute before nodding. "Yeah...that probably wouldn't be the best way to put it." She said before running a hand through her hair. "This is just to crazy Ariel but I don't care what you say. You have to tell him this."

Ariel sighed. "I know I do but it's just weird that all this time I thought that night was a cheap mistake and come to find out I gave it to the same guy that I'm with now. The same guy I actually love and grown to care about was the one that took something that important from me."

"It must make you feel better." Renee smiled. "Crazy...it's almost like you two were just supposed to meet again, but I mean that's gotta take a huge weight off your shoulders though Ariel."

She smiled nodding. "It does actually and I want to tell him but I don't want t hear that it was nothing to him and he barley even remembers me."

"It's Colby were talking about even if that was the case he would never tell it to you like that." Renee scoffed. "He isn't a jerk like a lot of other men but he does love you so I'm sure this will all work out, when you gonna tell him?"

"After Vegas." Ariel said and noticed her friends look. "Don't look at me like that! I want to enjoy our nice two to three days off and when we go back to his place in Chicago I will tell him everything...I promise."

"You better because he will be pissed-"

Renee was cut off by the door opening. "Yo!" Jon called out. "Were back."

Ariel looked to Renee. "Crap I gotta hide this." She snatched the book off the table and quickly ran towards the room her and Colby shared she even did a perfect jump over the couch to get there and ran inside.

"Wow...I forgot my friend did gymnastics." Renee said with a shake of her head. "That also explains so much."

"Hey." Jon walked over as him and Colby put the bags down on the counter.

"Oh hey!" Renee snapped out of thought. "Didn't notice you guys, how was your store run?"

"It was great." Jon answered eyeing her suspiciously if it was one person he knew it was Renee and he could tell just by her body language something was up. "You alright?"

"Hmm-oh yeah I'm cool I was just um getting ready to order something to eat, gonna go get the menu be back." She walked off to the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well she's not acting weird." Colby said sarcastically while taking his jacket off. "I'm gonna go check on Ariel."

"I'm gonna go deal with Renee." Jon headed towards the room.

"Good luck." Colby called out as Jon just waved back but continued to his room. He shook his head before going inside his own room. "Hey, you sleep?"

"Yes I just developed a new way to talk and have conversations while I'm asleep." Ariel smirked, she closed up her suitcase and put it up against the wall.

"You know what's up with Renee? The girl still looked in shock about something when we got here." Colby said sitting on the bed taking off his shirt. "You two aren't up to anything are you?"

"Us? Pfft no of course not!" She waved it off and saw his eyes turn to slits. "Seriously!"

"Uh huh." Colby nodded, he stood up. "I will let it go for now but I'm going in the shower."

"Wait a second."

"What you gotta get in there?" He turned to face her with the door open.

"Actually." Ariel walked over to him, she leaned up so her lips were only inches from his. "I wanted to ask to come with you."

Colby looked down at her shocked before smirking. "You giving up on that bet?"

"You win no TV show and you can hold the truck." She said with a nod before hugging him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just...I just really need you right now."

He wrapped an arm around her waist so she was fully against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "That bad huh?"

Ariel lifted her head up to look at him. "You don't want to?"

Chuckling he lifted her up letting her lock her legs around his waist. "Now how could I resist you especially asking me like this with that innocent look? I just hope you know just one round isn't in the vocabulary for tonight."

"I'm cool with that." She smirked before pressing her lips against his.

Colby used his foot to close the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 **Welp that is the last chapter while I work on these other ones and the Vegas chapter coming up but I hope people liked it and don't forget to leave a review for me. Also my story is almost up to 300 reviews so thank you guys for making that happen by the way it means a lot and I'm glad to see that my story is growing. But at least we got to the bottom of Ariel's lie so she will tell Colby and everything will be great...then again I been wrong before. Until next time!**


	45. Vegas Vacation Pt 1

**Authors Note- So a person brought it to my attention that the way Ariel lost her virginity is similar to another story but I think it's a DeanAmbrose/OC story. But anyway just to clear it up I haven't heard of that story until now and it was actually my best friend who gave me the idea for the virginity story angle and she helped me with half of it. And if that's where she got it from then I apologize to the story maker if you feel as though I stole your work that is never my intentions because I wouldn't wanna do that to anybody. Anyway I hope that clears that up and that people understand but anyway on to the next chapter of the story!**

 ***SORRY for the inconvenience the chapter was posted but Fanfiction was acting weird so I took it down and now reposting it***

* * *

"Yes were in Vegas baby!" Ariel jumped excited. "No in ring anything for the next three days, hell yeah!" Her and Renee were in the airport waiting for their luggage to come around.

"You are to excited." Renee chuckled.

"Hey, when you are in the ring as much as me and finally get a break like this you can't help but be excited." Ariel said pointing a finger at her. "I think I picked the wrong time to wear heels though." She motioned to her feet as she had on light blue strapped wedge heels, a pair of cut up skinny jeans, a white v neck with a jean jacket to match. Her hair was straight out and held back by a blue headband.

"I agree with that but who else is coming?" Renee asked.

Ariel grabbed her suitcase when it came around. "Um lets see. I know Trinity and her Jon is coming so is Eva, Paige, along with Ariane and Vincent."

"This vacation should be interesting." Renee smirked. "Everybody knows what hotel we are all staying at? Although it's not like really one you can miss since you chose the biggest freaking one."

"Oh I didn't see you stopping me when I made the reservations." Ariel said looking her up and down. "Besides it's go big or go home...seriously that's my family's motto but if you and Jon wanna stay at your place then.."

"I never said that!" Renee quickly said getting a smirk from Ariel, she pointed at her. "Evil girl."

"Of course but Paige and everybody is waiting at the front by the shuttle so come on." Pulling her suitcase handle up they made their way through the terminal. "I'm so mad the guys won't be here until tomorrow though."

"I know they pulled them to do that Live Event at the last minute and Jon was so mad but he loves wrestling so he he still did what they said." Renee shrugged.

"Same with Colby but those two Nick and Joe will be here the next day so I mean they won't miss out on much but I still miss him." Ariel said with a sad look.

"I bet so and I can't believe you caved I had to pay Jon $50 because of that!" She pushed her shoulder.

Ariel laughed. "I would tell you I feel bad but I really needed that so I'm not."

"Let me guess twice?" Renee brow raised.

"Twice in the shower once on the bed and again before he had to leave this morning." She smirked over at Renee who pulled a face. "What? You asked me."

Renee shook her head. "You little freak."

"Oh I know I am." Ariel nodded. "If he ain't complaining then I'm good but I'm gonna miss my show. It was just getting interesting to and Colby is probably driving Jazz all crazy like a wreck less."

"Jazz?" Renee raised a brow.

"Yes, I named my new Hummer Jazz do not judge me." She looked back ahead with a 'hmph'.

"You are the weirdest friend ever I swear." Renee said with a laugh.

"But you love me." Ariel winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Ouch." Ariel held a hand over her chest fake offended.

"Ariel!" Paige called out when she saw the two of them walk outside the airport.

"Come on we been waiting like three years for you two." Jon Uso said.

"So you would be 50 right?" Ariel raised a brow looking at him before they both started laughing, she hugged him. "Everybody got there luggage in already?"

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Well damn." Ariel said getting a laugh from everybody.

While the shuttle bus driver put their suitcases in the back everybody got inside and they soon headed off to the hotel.

"I am so ready to have fun and just relax." Ariane said.

"I am with you on that I need a tan." Uso said making the girls look at him. "What ya'll looking at?"

"What are you tanning?" Trinity asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Girl look at all this." He motioned to his body.

They all started laughing when she pushed him playfully. "Wait where is your guys?" Paige asked.

"They will be here tomorrow they had a live event." Ariel said.

"Damn the system." Paige said making her laugh. "Seriously because your boyfriend owes me a rematch at cards."

"I think we need to have a meeting about you guys card problem." Renee joked.

"I have a problem I will admit to that. But me and Eva are gonna be the only ones without guys on this little trip so we are gonna be sticking together on this one." Paige held up her hand.

"Hell yeah." Eva high fived her. "Summer was pretty mad when I told her you invited me though."

Ariel shrugged. "Well she can go cry about it to some dude besides Eva you haven't done anything to me and it would give us a chance to get close to."

"Yeah, that would be cool." Eva nodded.

"No taking my spot though." Renee pointed.

"Aw Nee Nee." Ariel hugged her with a grin.

Renee made a face at the nickname, she looked over at Eva while Ariel was still hugging her. "Never mind take her." She said making Eva let out a chuckle.

"Wait a minute girl, you don't like Summer?" Ariane asked.

Ariel sat up and shook her head. "No I just don't like the crap she does."

"Ooh I'm sensing tension." Paige looked back at her from the seat. "What did Summer do?"

"What doesn't she do but walk around looking for attention from guys and trying to be cute instead of focusing on getting better in the ring I even tried to help her but it goes in one ear and out the other and that pisses me off. But I'm here to relax so forget her." She let out a peaceful sigh.

"She tried to take your man didn't she? Trin told me she famous for that." Uso said jerking his finger at her.

"Would you hush." She started wacking him in the arm making the girls laugh.

They got to the hotel and checked in and the place was huge, Ariel had got the double penthouse suite that had a pool on the patio along with a jacuzzi. It had a nice TV/living room area, a big dinning area with a big sized kitchen. To get to the big Master Bedroom you had to go up the spiral like staircase and it had more rooms on the second floor to not to mention the other combined ones.

"Holy crap this place is awesome." Paige said as the all walked around scanning the place.

"Oh my gosh guys look at pool and the view." Rene pointed as they walked outside.

"And I thought the lobby was good looking." Uso said walking out to the pool area where everybody else was.

"Ariel you out did yourself with this one." Trinity pulled her in a side hug. "How did you even find this place?"

"I stayed here during a family vacation and I decided since we were taking a trip out here then this would be the best hotel to stay at. The place has two restaurants, a huge bar and a casino area and if you don't wanna stay in the hotel then you can go out and everything is still in walking distance which is why I picked it." Ariel nodded. "The good part everybody will have their own room, cool place right?"

"Cool isn't just the word for this place." Renee said. "We already know who is getting the big bed room."

"Of course my stuff is already in it." Ariel smirked, she checked over her phone.

"No text back yet?" Renee asked.

"No but he's probably busy so I understand." She put her phone up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go put my swimsuit on and break this pool in, party time begins now."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ariane said following her back in.

Once everybody got settled they decided to enjoy the sun and go out by the pool and just relax for a bit. Ariel had on a two piece black set except the top was a halter one, her hair was in a messy bun as she had her black shades on.

"Okay," Renee walked over with her light blue swimsuit on. "That hotel bartender makes good Margarita's not to mention the tray is almost gone." She sat on the lay out chair next to Ariel.

"It should be me and you had like three each." Ariel smirked as she shook her glass. "Looking good all red everything!" She called out to Eva when she saw her walk out in her swimsuit.

Eva waved. "Thanks, looking good yourself"

"Don't I know it." Ariel adjusted her shades. "I hate to say it but I actually like her...I don't see people's big issue, do you?"

"Not really but only time will tell people's true colors." Renee said getting a nod from her, she felt a splash of water on her making her whole body stiffen in shock.

Ariel looked at her with her mouth gaped open in shock before she started cracking up. "Renee your face!"

"Paige!" Renee shouted.

"I couldn't help it!" Paige called out from the water with a laugh. "If it makes you feel any better I was aiming for Ariel!"

"No it doesn't! You are so dead." Renee put her drink down and ran towards the pool.

Ariel used her finger to let out a loud whistle. "Hey! No running."

"What you the life guard?" Uso asked.

"And I'm always on guard." Ariel nodded.

"Heads up." Renee called out.

A pool ball hit Ariel in the face, she glared over at Renee and Paige who was trying not to laugh. "If I wasn't working on a tan I would get up." She pointed a stern finger at them, laying down on the chair she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Ariane it didn't work last time, why try it again?" Trinity asked as her and Ariane made there way over by Ariel.

"What didn't work?" Ariel raised a brow.

"She wants to try implants." Trinity rolled her eyes before having a seat on Uso's lap. "I told her she crazy."

Ariel lifted her shades up giving Ariane a look before letting them fall back down. "You don't need them."

"You would say that I mean look at yours Ariel you got some good ones on you." Ariane pointed at them.

"Why do I feel like this conversation is gonna make me feel violated?" Ariel questioned with a laugh while she took a sip of her drink. "And even if I didn't have...good ones." She cringed at the last part. "I still wouldn't change them I like everything on my body and will never let anybody make me think otherwise."

"But you don't think mine could be bigger?" Ariane lifted them up.

"Put them things down." Uso said pulling a face making Ariel and Trinity start laughing.

Ariane sucked her teeth. "Implants aren't that bad Eva has them."

"What do I have?" Eva walked over.

"Implants." Ariel pointed to her chest.

"Oh yeah, but I just wanted mine just because." Eva shrugged. "There is no real reason behind it."

"What's the difference with me?" Ariane questioned.

"Well Eva had them because she wanted them to want but it's a problem because you feel as though you NEED them and you don't and you got a young girl telling you that." Ariel shrugged.

"You saying I'm old girl?" Ariane asked.

"I do see a little gray." Uso touched her hair.

They laughed when she slapped his hands away. "We had this conversation in Vegas the last time for Natties bachelorete party and just like I told you last time, YOU don't need them."

"I'll end this." Ariel sighed, she rested her shades on her head. "Vincent! Come here for a second."

Vincent walked over. "What's going on?"

"How do you feel about Ariane getting implants?" Ariel asked.

"What?" He looked at her. "Come on babe you don't need all that your fine I like you this way."

"If your man is cool with it to then your good." Trinity said as her and Ariel low fived each other.

"I know but then I look at Ariel she is smaller then then me but got nice sized boobies to go with her body and she even has a little butt." Ariane pointed out.

"Ariel does have a booty going on back there." Trinity chuckled. "It's cute."

"I told you...somehow this conversation made me feel violated." Ariel shook her head. "I'm never wrong."

"Hey Ariel, can I pull you to the side for a second?" Eva asked.

"Anything to get out of this conversation." Ariel said getting a laugh from them, her and Eva walked over to where they had another area set up on the terrace. "You two enjoying that jacuzzi huh?" She looked over at Paige and Renee.

"Makes me feel like I'm a witch and I'm melting or something." Paige said.

"That is the weirdest shit I heard on the trip and it just started." Ariel nodded making the two of them laugh, she sat on the edge of the pool with Eva as both of them kicked their feet in the water. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me on this trip with you guys specially since you know we don't really talk that much." Eva said. "Cause you know before I got the feeling that you didn't like me."

"Well actually I didn't at first because I thought you were one of those girls with just a pretty face that only wanted to do this to be famous and get noticed. And that made me mad because not only do I love this but it's my family's business to so when I see somebody that could harm it I get defensive. Also the things I heard about you weren't to nice but that was my fault because I should have still got to know you for myself first before I exiled you out, you know?"

"Right I get it." Eva nodded.

"But I'm gonna keep my eye on you and watch where this goes but we can definitely hang out more and if you need help training or stuff like that just ask. I can't guarantee I will always be free but you can still ask besides I do need to learn how to be more open to hanging out with the other girls more so yeah were cool." Ariel nodded giving her a five. "And we are gonna party in Vegas that's for sure and don't worry I'm already aware on the no alcohol thing."

"Thanks." Eva smiled.

"Now isn't this a nice place." Jon walked out onto the pool area getting everybody's attention.

"Jon!" Renee hopped out the hot tub.

"You guys partied without us Ariel?" Jon asked, he caught Renee when she jumped on him. "Why in the hell are you so damn warm? Let me guess hot tub?"

"Whoa! Whoa hold the hell up, what is going on?" Ariel stood up. "You guys were supposed to be at a Live Event today."

"We did but it got canceled." Joe walked out. "This suite is awesome by the way."

"Man awesome isn't the word for it." Nick walked from behind him. "Thanks for inviting me I guess following you back has it's perks."

"Oh hush." Ariel smirked. "But wait where's-"

"Leave me to park the car huh?" Colby glared at all the guys while he walked outside. "Jerks."

"Colby!" Ariel ran over to him.

"Told you I was missed." He nudged Joe.

"Might wanna look again." Joe smirked

"Huh?" Colby looked back at Ariel and saw she was coming at him full speed with a glare on her face. "Whoa!" He ran away from her.

"You little two toned haired bastard! Get back here!" She chased him around the pool while the others watched in amusement. "You could have at least texted me back you jerk! I was already bummed that you weren't here! I missed you the whole entire time!"

"Funny way of showing it!" Colby ran back inside with her right behind him.

"Aww their so cute." Trinity said.

"Yeah, but what Ariel might do to him might not be so cute." Nick said when he heard the sound of something fall from inside. "See?"

"That's our Ariel." Joe nodded. "Small and adorable...but very dangerous."

"You know I didn't think somebody that small would hold that much anger." Jon said, he looked down at Renee. "Then again..."

"Don't start." She pointed up at him.

After enjoying more pool time everybody decided to go back in and later on that night everybody went there separate ways for the rest of the night and just party and do stuff together tomorrow. Paige and Eva had went out to get something to eat, Jon had dragged Renee, Joe and Nick with him to the casino for a little bit while Jon Uso took Trinity out.

Ariel was sitting on the big island counter in the middle of the kitchen her hair was pulled up in a high pony, she wore a pair jean shorts and gray crop with a pair of tennis.

Her phone rang she pulled it out and saw it was a Face Time request from her mom. She smiled to herself before pressing the answer button.

"Hello." Ariel waved.

Stephanie appeared on the screen. _"Hey, hun."_

 _"Hi Arie!"_ Murphy waved coming into the camera.

"Hey Murph!" Ariel smiled.

 _"I miss you, when are you coming back home?"_ Murphy asked.

 _"Aw I miss you to kiddo and I promise I will be over to visit after Christmas so I can give you guys your gifts."_

 _"Your not coming over for Christmas?"_ Murphy pouted

 _"No not this year Murphy I'm sorry."_ Ariel gave her a sad look. _"I will be over the next day I promise besides we always go Ice Skating the day after it's a sister tradition, you will be okay without me just this once right?"_

 _"Yeah as long as you bring Colby with you."_ Murphy face lit up.

 _"Good to see I'm truly missed."_ Ariel nodded.

 _Stephanie chuckled. "So how's Vegas so far?"_

 _"Awesome were staying at the same place we did when I was twelve. Everybody is pretty much relaxing and doing their own thing tonight but tomorrow is the real fun night."_ Ariel smiled. _"Which reminds me we should really do a family vacation."_

 _"Oh your father is planning one sometime next year and no talking yourself out of it like you normally_ do." Stephanie said sternly.

 _"Yeah!"_ Murphy piped in.

Ariel rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ She waved it off but noticed Stephanie stern look, clearing her throat she grinned. _"I mean, yes mother."_

 _"Good but anyway we just called to talk to you I will see you at Raw, love you."_

 _"Love you Arie!"_ Murphy waved.

 _"I love you guys to, night!"_

Ariel hung up her phone, she already had her gift for Colby all she had to do was go pick it up before they would leave to visit his parents for the holiday and she was looking forward to seeing them again.

Colby walked down the spiral staircase and over to her. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Doing there own thing for tonight I was gonna go with Eva and Paige but I wanted to stay with you." Ariel put her phone in her her back pocket.

"Now I feel special." He walked over resting his hands on her hips. "I would feel more special if you didn't put me in a armbar earlier."

Ariel grinned. "Hehe...I love you?"

Colby smirked. "Yeah I know you do." He tucked the loose strand she had left from her pony tail behind her ear and noticed her playing with her nails. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Ariel looked up confused.

"Come on Ariel you are not that hard to figure out you always do that or play with your nails when your nervous about something, so what is it?"

"I-I...can't tell you." Ariel sighed and noticed his look. "Hey you don't tell me a lot of things either you know."

"Alright that's true but I'll tell you what." Colby lifted her chin up to look at him. "You tell me when your ready and I will do the same but it has to be before this year ends, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "But it's not like I don't trust you, my past is a tough one and believe it or not I went through a lot of stuff when I got older."

"I know."

"You do?" Her brow raised.

He nodded. "Yeah, nobody's past is great including mine which is why I told you to tell me when your ready."

"And gave me a deadline." She reminded with a raised a brow.

"I gave myself a deadline to but anyway come on." He patted her leg, grabbing his hat off the counter.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go explore a bit and then find a supermarket if we are gonna be here for two more days then I need to stack up on some stuff in here." Colby motioned to the cabinets.

"Ooh market trip." Ariel hopped off the counter, grabbing her purse she walked out with him.

They walked outside of the hotel and got in the truck. Ariel looked around at the scenery while they headed to a store that was close by the hotel Vegas was a pretty lively place and she couldn't see herself living there but it is a nice vacation spot. She glanced over at Colby who was driving, she wanted to just tell him when it was just them in the kitchen before they left but just couldn't find it inside of herself to do it at least not now plus she didn't wanna ruin the vacation. Besides this one and the one they were taking next year it was gonna be the only free time for a while considering WWE was gonna be doing more with both of them.

Leaning over she hugged his arm that was on the arm rest, she laid her head on his arm he looked down at her and smiled. "You good?" He asked.

"Mhm." Ariel nodded, her head perked up. "Look an all male strip club can we-" She felt the car speed up as it went straight passed it, she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek before looking over at Colby. "I was gonna say stop and get the address so me and the girls could go tomorrow."

"And that is the second reason I sped up you are not going to a strip club if I don't do it then neither are you." He said.

"Okay the reason you can't go is because we know 99.9 percent of those girls are straight and there is that 1 small percent of them that are lesbians. Same thing with a male strip club except 99.7 percent of them are gay then one percent of them are straight and the other percent is straight, see the difference?" Ariel asked happily.

"No." Colby answered sternly.

"Well I do." Ariel pouted. "You could always give me a lap dance though?" She smirked up at him.

"Hang it up." Colby said. "And before you ask no you can not get a stripper for your birthday."

"What are you a mind reader?" Her brow raised.

"No I'm an Ariel reader." Colby parked the car in the parking lot.

"You know they say those are the best kind of readers." She nodded.

Colby laughed. "Get out the truck Ariel."

"First he denies me a strip club then has the nerve to be bossy." Ariel scoffed before getting out and closing the door she jogged to catch up with him. She jumped on his back, he rolled his eyes but held her legs so she wouldn't fall. "You know I feel like I'm loosing weight again."

"Well..."

"Shut it." She pointed making him laugh.

"I noticed something about that room you picked to." Colby said.

"What about it? It's the biggest one with a cool shower?"

"No-well yeah that to but what I was gonna say is that the ceiling has mirrors, any reason for that?" He looked at her from the side.

Ariel blushed, she pressed her cheek against his with a wide smile. "A coincidence?"

"Uh huh." Colby nodded. "Lets go with that."

When they got to the front she jumped off his back and grabbed a cart before riding it inside, Colby shook his head following after her with an amused smile. Ariel had her moments where she acted more like an adult he loved that she still had that little kid side in her but she knew when to turn it on and off.

"So what are we getting?" Colby ask as he walked down the aisle.

Ariel continued riding on the cart, she shrugged. "You wanted to come but just throw anything in here...and make sure it's something I actually know how to cook." She said the last part slowly while looking over at him.

"Still holding a grudge?" Colby asked as she just quirked a brow in response. "Hey Shrimp Alfredo is really easy to cook."

"You make it then Chef Boyarde." She mumbled.

"What?" He pulled her in a head lock.

She drove the cart with one hand. "I said you can make it better then Chef Boyarde."

"That's what I thought you said." He let her go before stopping he put a couple bag of chips inside the cart and saw her eyeing him. "I'm gonna work it off in the morning."

"Just checking." Ariel smiled, she put a box of fruit snacks in the cart and it was Colby's turn to give her the eye. "It's made with real fruit!"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes playfully. "You should hold on to that cart better."

"Pfft! I got this man." She slammed her hand on it and ended up pushing it away from her, her eyes widened. "Oh snap!" The cart rolled down the aisle and knocked a couple cans and a standee over, Ariel made a face as she scratched the back of her head. Clean up on aisle five." Ariel said while playing with her fingers. "Come on if I grab the cart and go in another aisle they will think the lady behind us did it." She quickly jogged off to get the cart.

Colby shook his head at her. "This is gonna be one interesting vacation." He let out a sigh before following her.

* * *

 **Got the first part over with but I'm more excited to do the second chapter and I have to give myself a pat on the back with the chapters I been dishing out left and right. I guess I'm gonna keep writing until that creative part in my brain starts going out again but it comes and goe anyway leave a review telling me what you think until next time!**


	46. Vegas Vacation Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys and congrats because Princess Of WWE is now at 300 reviews thanks to you guys. Somebody also asked me how long is this story gonna go and actually I don't really know because I wanna take it up to 200 chapters I plan to reach 100 chapters by the end of the year though. To sum it up I plan to take it pretty far but anyway it will probably be two weeks before I update again since Prom is coming up. I have a lot of prepping to do for that so I will be giving this story a little break but I promise it won't be to long, on to the updates!**

* * *

"Renee, how do I look?" Ariel turned around.

"Awesome!" Renee exclaimed.

"Really?" Ariel smiled.

Renee lowered her phone. "Huh-oh sorry I just leveled up on Candy Crush, what's going on?"

Ariel's shoulders slumped. "You are so no help."

"Sorry, but I was on that level for two weeks." Renee sighed. "But you look amazing. Seriously I love gray on you."

"Thank you now I feel better." Ariel grinned, she walked over to the mirror and started fixing her lashes.

Paige knocked before walking in. "Hey, good lookings."

Ariel and Renee chuckled at her. "Hey, Paige." Both of them said in unison.

"Eva ready yet?" Renee asked.

"Almost." Paige laid over the bed. "You look good in black Renee."

"Well thank you for noticing...Paige." Renee said her name with more emphases as she looked to Ariel.

Ariel looked back at her. "Candy Crush."

Renee nodded. "Tuchae."

"Did the guys leave already?" Paige asked.

"Yeah they are down at the bar getting their little 'pre party' on." Ariel made quotation marks with her fingers. "So they are down there drinking and talking and since Trin was finished early she went with them."

Renee sighed. "Poor Trin who knows what those crazy guys are talking about."

"There half drunk so you can't exactly make a god guess." Ariel shrugged.

"They probably aren't drinking yet." Renee said, she noticed Paige and Ariel exchange looks before looking at her with 'really?' looks. "What?"

"Jon won like five hundred dollars last night. Trust me they are down there drinking right now." Ariel said, she turned back to the mirror.

"I guess Vegas is in his favor." Paige laughed.

Ariel wore gray glitter high waist shorts, a black, silk, puffy v-neck long sleeve shirt, a pair of long black heel boots with a silver choker and earrings to match. Her hair was full straightened out and parted in the middle, she wore a silver glitter fingerless glove to go along with it.

"You girls ready?" Eva walked in. "Aw cute outfit Ariel."

"Thanks and believe it or not this was in my closet with the price tags still in there along with a lot of other outfits." Ariel turned around.

"Really? You have more outfits in your closet that you haven't worn yet?" Eva asked.

"Don't go there." Paige and Renee quickly said.

Ariel smirked. "Come on lets go downstairs and join the pre party." She playfully rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse they left out the room and made their way down the hall to the elevators. "We really gotta take a photo when we get downstairs."

Renee pressed the button for the elevators. "Why, to remember this day?"

"No because I really look good." Ariel said, she noticed the girl looks. "And to of course remember this night."

Getting downstairs they went inside the bar that was a little crowded but not overboard, they spotted the guys and Trinity over by a big circular booth huddled around each other.

"I see them." Paige pointed, she led them over to the table.

Getting there the guys all nodded approvingly at them. "About time, do ya'll know what we was putting up with down here?" Trinity questioned.

"Sorry." Ariel smiled shyly. "You guys didn't seem to hold back on the drinks."

"You know us." Jon smirked. "Showing legs, you competing as one of the show girls tonight?" He asked putting his arm around Renee who slapped his shoulder from what he just said.

"Actually I am." Ariel crossed her arms as all the guys gave her shocked looks.

"Ooh girl does Colby know about this?" Ariane asked playing along.

"No it's a surprise." Ariel put a finger to her lips.

"What is?" Colby asked coming behind her with a drink in hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ah!" Ariel jumped thinking he was still somewhere else. "Nothing! Nothing at all." She looked up smiling nervously.

"Your girlfriend said she is gonna be doing a showgirl performance later." Nick chuckled.

"Oh you little snitch." Ariel hissed, he put his hands up in defense. "Nick is lying."

"Uh huh, because this night is just starting I'm gonna let that slide." Colby pointed.

"Colby she will never learn if you don't teach Ariel discipline." Jon said wagging a finger.

"Funny I told Renee the same thing about you earlier." Ariel smiled as Joe and Jon Uso snickered at this.

"Yeah, she really did." Renee nodded.

Jon looked between both of them. "So you two do talk about me when I'm not around."

Ariel moved and turned around to face Colby. "What's that your third drink?"

"No my sec-" He stopped in mid sentence when he finally noticed what she had on. "Whoa."

"What?" Ariel looked at him confused.

Colby continued to let his eyes roam before he finally smirked back up at her. "Nothing but I'm a real lucky guy I'll tell you that." Wrapping an arm around her in almost like a headlock, he tugged her to him and kissed her cheek.

"Your right about that." Ariel smiled, she whacked his chest playfully before finally sitting next to Paige who was next to Joe and Nick.

Sitting down next to Ariel, he swung his arm around to rest behind her. "Alright so back to the conversation at hand here."

"What was the conversation?" Paige asked.

"You don't wanna know." Trinity held up a hand.

"I think Ariel's would probably be the school teacher type." Joe lifted the beer to his lips.

"Nope she would be a school girl trust me." Colby put in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Ariel put her hands up getting their attention. "Whoa." She said one more time. "What are we talking about?"

Trinity leaned over the table motioning her to do the same with her hand, she whispered and filled Ariel in. "Since a stripper walked by the table they had been trying to guess what every Diva backstage stripper gimmick would be."

Ariel gasped. "Guys!" She cried out shocked, they started laughing as she sat back down. "That's what you guys were talking about? And Joe I'm surprised you took part."

"Took part in what? I'm still lost." Renee said.

"They are trying to guess what every Diva's stripper gimmick would be." Ariel said as she was still shaking her head at Colby.

"You are such dudes." Paige chuckled.

"It was you that started it up." Renee looked at Jon, her eyes darkened.

"Whoa it was not!" Jon exclaimed. "Colby, Nick tell them it wasn't me."

They both nodded. "Jon didn't start it." Nick defended.

Renee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously Renee." Jon said.

Her eyes turned to slits, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright it was." Jon confessed with a smirk. "But all the guys agreed when I said you would be a nerdy school girl."

"I can see that." Ariel hummed giving it some thought.

"Ariel!" Renee exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry I'm on your side." Ariel assured. "But since you guys wanna do that, what do you girls think there stripper gimmicks would be?"

"Oh no." Colby sipped his drink.

"Paige who you got?" Ariel asked.

Paige thought about it before clapping. "I got it! Dolph would have a sexy guy life guard gimmick."

All the girls looked at Nick before breaking into a fit of laughter, even the guys thought it was funny. "I can see myself as that especially since I heard that I look good in red and white." Nick smirked, he patted Paige shoulder. "Good one."

"That was a good one though." Jon Uso laughed.

"What you laughing for?" Trinity asked. "Yours would be a sexy thug."

Jon Uso tried to hold back his laugh. "Say what?"

"Ooh I got this." Ariel rubbed her hands together. "Joe's gimmick would be a greek God, Vincent's would be a body builder, Jon's would be a cowboy and Colby's would be a-"

Colby clamped his hand over her mouth. "That's enough."

The table started laughing at the two of them as she was fighting to get his hand off her mouth, she manged to get it off for a second. "His is a construction worker!"

"Ha! I totally see it." Renee laughed.

"Hey, your boyfriends the cowboy." Colby reminded, he pointed at Jon. "You started all of this."

Jon sipped his beer with a smile. "I'm the life of the party."

"Greek God though Ariel?" Joe teased.

"It's what one of your fan girls described you as." She shrugged.

Paige laughed. "Don't you just love Twitter?"

"Body builder?" Vincent questioned.

"I see it." Ariane nodded.

"See everybody loves their stripper gimmick." Ariel nodded.

A waitress walked over putting a tray of six pretty fruity drinks on the table.

"Uh did you guys order these?" Paige motioned to the drinks being placed on the table.

"No we didn't actually." Joe said just as confused as the guys.

"Oh nobody from this table ordered these." The waitress finally said. "These drinks are for the men and was sent over by those women right there." She pointed to the table across with an amused smile.

"Women?" Ariel frowned.

Everybody looked to where she was pointing and Ariel's frown turned into a smile as she tried holding back her laugh, the women were ladies that looked to be in there 60's and 70's and it was a full group of them. The guys eyes widened when the women waved and smiled and even blew kisses, all the girls started cracking up actually finding it amusing now.

"Alright, who made those ladies do that?" Nick looked at them.

"I got some ideas." Colby narrowed his eyes down at Ariel.

"N-No I swear as much as I want to take credit for this, it wasn't me." Ariel said in between laughs. "I sure wish I did though."

"Well no use in letting the drinks go to waste." Jon picked one up he looked over at the ladies and held it up basically saying thank you before taking a sip.

"I somehow find that sweet of you." Renee chuckled.

The guys decided not to be rude and just drunk the drinks that were sent. "Well this isn't the most crazy thing that happened all night." Trinity said.

"I'm gonna go get a drink before we leave." Ariel stood up.

"Here." Colby said, digging inside his pocket.

"No I got it." Ariel waved it off.

"No seriously I got it." Colby pulled out some money giving it to her.

"You don't have to." Ariel placed it back into his chest.

"But I want to." He placed it back against her. "Just take it and stop sassing me on this."

Ariel pouted. "Fine." She moved past him. "Come on Renee, so I can talk to you about that thing."

"There's no thin-" Renee was about to say until Ariel cleared her throat and motioned to Colby with her eyes. "Oh! That thing right, yeah I should definitely come." She quickly got up and followed her.

Jon raised a brow, he looked to Colby. "What's that about?" He jerked his head at Ariel and Renee.

"I have no idea." Colby shook his head, he finished his drink. "I'll find out later."

"That's if your not to out of it." Jon motioned to his glass.

Ariel and Renee were drinking over by the bar. "I'm freaking stressing over here." Ariel sighed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Dude relax." Renee nudged her. "You can't have fun if your are constantly worried about that Colby situation which is why I told you to tell him ahead of time."

"I know I'm just so afraid to tell him that. I'm already scared to drink to much because I hate to say it but I am to truthful when I'm drunk and I don't wanna blurt it out." Ariel buried her head in her hand.

"So what are you gonna do?" Renee asked.

"Just not drink anymore after this and I will be cool." Ariel lifted her head up with a nod. "Come on let's head back over." Turning around to head back she bumped into somebody making her stumble and spill a bit of her drink on to them. "Oh my-I'm so sorry!"

"Nah forget abou-wait a second, Ariel?" The guy said her name.

Ariel looked, her eyes widened in shock. "Adrian? Wow um hey." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend Mark turned thirty today and coming to Vegas was on his bucket list." Adrian said.

"Nothing says goodbye to the twenties like a party in Vegas." Renee nodded.

Adrian chuckled. "That's true were all over there." He motioned to the table all the way on the other side, Ariel looked over and saw a couple guys with some girls but she noticed one girl that stuck out from them all and it was Zhara. This made her smile drop into a frown as she glared, Zhara was sitting on some guys lap at their group and it didn't really surprise Ariel. "So what are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

"Oh um I'm here with Colby and a couple friends from work and this is Renee." She hooked her arm with hers. "Renee this is I guess once was Colby's friend Adrian." That nervous pit in her stomach started to grow she knew if Colby saw Adrian here it would ruin the mood because he would flip especially since they were talking to him.

"Nice to meet you." Adrian shook her hand before looking back at Ariel. "Well I gotta get back it was nice seeing you again wish our first time went this way to but you ladies have a good night." He waved heading off.

"Bye Adrian." Ariel waved.

"Okay now things got crazy." Renee said turning to her.

"We come here and the guy that Colby hates is here along with the girl he use to date and not mention they are cousins. And those cousins are staying at the same damn hotel that we are staying in." Ariel finished, her chest heaving in and out.

"Yeah...you can freak out now." Renee nodded.

"Way ahead of you!" Ariel exclaimed. "We need to drink and get Colby the hell out of here before he knows Adrian is here and so I don't have to look at Zhara's face. The only thing keeping me from getting sick is the fact that I actually like her outfit." Letting out a deep sigh she marched back to the table.

"Wait for me." Renee jogged after her.

After drinking and talking a bit more, they went and got something to eat before going on a tour of the place and Vegas was definitely a party city because every body was out and everything was open.

"A male strip club!" Ariel pointed. "Ha! I found one!" She ran inside making every stop and give each other looks.

Colby let out a sigh as followed her inside.

"What's up with her and male strip clubs?" Jon asked.

"She's never been to one." Renee shrugged.

"Looks like she isn't going to go today either." Paige pointed as she started laughing.

Colby calmly walked out the club with Ariel thrown over his shoulder making everybody laugh at the two of them. "You are such a buzz kill man. Five more seconds and I would have been in there!" She pounded her fist.

"We had this talk yesterday." Colby said.

"Well we are away from it, so can you put me down I kinda don't want Vegas looking at my ass." Ariel put in.

"Yeah, your probably right." Colby said putting her down.

"Alright Jon you promised the best club, where is it?" Ariel asked.

"Straight ahead and it's huge inside so get ready." Jon said.

They went inside and Jon was definitely right the club was huge inside and loud not to mention many people inside. It had a bar on the first and second floor, they went to the second level where their V.I.P area was. Some of them got stopped to take selfies with some fans that recognized them from WWE and after getting through that a couple people went to dance and the others stayed at V.I.P area.

Ariel had took a selfie with all their friends and was posting it on Twitter and Instagram, she was walking back towards V.I.P.

 _WWEAlana tweets- Having fun with these people tonight #VegasNight_

She was just happy that everybody was having fun and that Colby didn't know Adrian was here. She didn't know what the history between them was but she had a feeling that it wasn't good especially the way Colby had acted last time. The good part was they were only gonna be here one more day so she only hoped that nobody would run into anybody and they all leave peacefully.

Ariel walked up the small steps. "Did Renee leave to dance withou-"

"There she is." Colby pulled her back to him before she could fully past him.

"Whoa." Ariel caught herself as she was pulled down to sit on one of his legs, he wrapped an arm around her waist and let his other hand move to her thigh. "Easy buddy!" She rested her hand over his with a smile. "You look really out of it!"

"No I'm good!" Colby called out over the music, he moved his hand to her hip and gave it a squeeze.

Ariel shook her head before looking down at the first level the way that the V.I.P area was you could look over the balcony and see the first floor just fine. "This place is so-" She stopped when she felt Colby's lips against her arm, rolling her eyes playfully she cupped his cheek lifting his head up. "What is up with you tonight?"

"Just having fun like you told me!" He said, leaning up he kissed her.

"Well just pick and choose your times sweetheart." Ariel pulled away.

"There you guys are, look what I got!" Paige motioned to the shot trays that her and Renee brought over. "One is dark and the other one light! Now who's joining this drinking competition with me?"

"I am!" Jon and Colby both said raising their hands.

"That's obvious." Ariel rolled her eyes, she looked over when she heard familiar voices yelling and noticed it was Ariane. "What's going on?"

"Girl some chick stepped on my new heels." Ariane motioned to her feet. "And she did it on purpose."

Trinity sucked her teeth. "Girl relax."

Ariane rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you get your feet stepped on!"

"Ariane just calm down." Ariel tried to break whatever small fight that was about to happen up. She was trying to take her mind off the fact that Colby was basically massaging her hip at the moment. "Colby your not helping!"

He put his hands up in defense with a smirk. "Welp." Colby slurred a bit as he stood up. "I'm going to get a different drink even though those shots are doing the trick."

"That's the truth." Ariel mumbled. "Can you make it there by yourself?"

"Don't worry I got him." Joe stood up and followed him.

"Thanks Joe!" Ariel called out to him.

Paige somehow talked her into doing a couple drinks and shots with her and she forgot how much of a lightweight she was when it came to liquor. After drinking some weird colorful liquor drink she decided to go dance with Trinity, Renee, Ariane, Uso and Vincent.

"Hey I just saw Paige rush to the bathroom!" Eva called out, she was dancing next to Ariane.

"Drinks might be getting to her!" Renee called over the music.

"I'm gonna go check on her!" Ariel made her way through the crowd and down the steps, she went inside the bathroom and heard Paige throwing up. "Paige, what stall are you in?"

"The one with one of my legs sticking out." Paige coughed.

Ariel just scoffed before walking in the stall, hooking her purse around her shoulders she bent down and put Paige snapback backwards on her head. Pulling all her her hair back she held it for her as she threw up, she stooped down and rubbed her back for her. Even though her stomach was hurting to it wasn't as bad as Paige was feeling right now and it kind of made sense though since Paige did all that drinking but didn't really it at dinner. Everybody knew drinking on an empty stomach was never a good result.

"Is she alright?" Eva walked into the bathroom.

"W-" Ariel was cut off by Paige throwing up again. "Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead here and say no. Eva do me a favor and see if you can get a taxi out front for me so I can take her back to the hotel."

"Okay." Eva nodded and quickly headed out the bathroom.

"Come on were gonna take you back." Ariel said helping her to her feet.

"But the party is still going on." Paige pointed. "And I love this song!" She laughed.

Ariel moved her face to avoid being poked in the eye. "Okay, alright watch the hands before we have to stop at the hospital first. And download it on I Tunes and play it later besides it's 1 a.m I'm sure you won't really miss much come on." She helped Paige out the club and away from the music, taking out her phone she texted Renee.

 _Ariel: Paige got sick so I'm taking her back to hotel make sure somebody looks after Colby for me, okay?_

 _Renee: We will don't worry and I hope she feels better, I'll see you guys back a the hotel._

"Sorry Ariel." Paige said but chuckled when she stumbled.

"It's alright I still had a fun night." Ariel smiled. "Drinking ain't really my thing anyway I just hope my damn boyfriend knows his limit in there but lets just get you back."

"Got the cab Ariel." Eva motioned to the car.

"Good help her in." She moved Paige forward.

Getting inside Paige hit her head, Ariel eyes widened but when she started laughing she rolled her eyes and got in the cab with them and headed back to the hotel.

They got back and put Paige to bed and since she was sharing a room with Eva she said she would look after her for the rest of the night. Her phone vibrated, picking it up she saw Renee sent her a photo with her and Trinity posing with some drag queens making her simply laugh and shake her head.

She was in the room taking off her jewelry, a knock on the hotel door made her look up confused. "Don't tell me somebody got to drunk that they lost their damn room key." Taking off her last piece of jewelry she headed out the room and down the spiral staircase to the door, she looked out the peephole and didn't see anybody this made her brows furrow. "That's weird."

Opening the door she looked down to see a small bouquet of roses, she picked them up and looked down the hall to see if anybody else was there.

"Did somebody-oh forget it." Ariel waved it off and took it inside, closing the door she placed them on the counter. "There's no card I guess they are for one of the other girls."

Ariel felt a headache coming on and decided to deal with it in the morning she called it a night and figured that Colby would be okay since he was around all their friends.

* * *

 **That was chapter 46 I hope people liked it. Leave me a review telling me what you think about it and then go check out the next chapter!**


	47. The Truth Hurts

**Authors Note- Thanks if you reviewed the other chapter before this one, like I said before I will be taking a little break to focus on Prom and to finish working on my other stories that I have on here. Anyway here is the next update!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Jon walked out from his room and into the kitchen to already see Joe in the kitchen making coffee. "What time is it?" He sat on one of the stools.

"Two." Joe said sliding him a cup.

"Damn." Jon chuckled. "That means last night was awesome." He looked behind him to see Jon Uso and Nick passed out on the couches wrapped up in blankets, there was bottles on the table and floor. "Uhh what happened there.."

"You forgot?" Joe asked.

Jon scoffed. "Man I was so out of it I thought Renee's hair was turning different colors and she swore to me it was the strobe lights."

Joe shook his head with a slight laugh. "It was but we came back and had a small after drinking party before calling it a night speaking of that, Renee still sleep?"

"Knocked out cold across the bed." Jon nodded, he sipped his coffee. "I don't even remember if me and her-" He thought about it before grinning to himself. "Never mind we did."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "Your nasty, who's damn flowers are these?"

"They ain't mine." Jon shrugged.

"I think I know that." Joe scoffed. "Maybe one of the-"

Joe was cut off by the hotel door opening up, Colby walked in shutting it behind him. Jon and Joe both gave each other looks before looking back at their friend who was clearly just getting back in from last night.

"Well, well, well look what cat dragged in?" Jon said, he looked over at Joe. "Dude I'm still trying to get over a small hangover, did I say that expression right?"

"Not now." Joe waved that off he noticed Colby looked off. "Hey man, you alright?"

"Huh-oh yeah I was just thinking about something." Colby ran a hand through his hair.

"So what strippers bed did you wake up in?" Jon smirked and got the back of his slapped by Joe. "What? You were thinking it."

Colby glared. "Not in the mood for jokes."

"No freaking way!" Jon jaw dropped. "I was just joking."

"Please tell me you didn't." Joe gave him a look.

"No, no I didn't do what you think." Colby shook it off. "When I was coming back I saw one of my old friends from the Indy scene and hung out with them a bit and I was to drunk to make it back up here so I crashed at his room."

Joe look relieved. "Dude you had us worried there for a second."

"Yeah, we almost thought we would have to plan your funeral." Jon drunk more of his coffee. "Because you know Ariel would kill you and I mean literally freaking kill you."

"I'm aware." Colby rolled his eyes, his eyes scanned the room before seeing the other guys laid out on the couch. "What. In. The. Hell."

"Long story." Jon and Joe both said.

"So what guy was it?" Jon asked.

"Mark Brew, remember the guy with the fowhawk." Colby said, trying to explain him.

"Oh yeah!" Jon clapped. "Wow I haven't seen him in a while, who else was with him?"

Colby rubbed his temples as last night was still fuzzy. "Not really sure but I know it was him. So much crap happened last night I can barley remember."

"I remember some things." Jon smirked, he sipped his coffee. "It's all coming back in slow motion to."

Colby and Joe made faces in disgust. "Where is Ariel?"

"Upstairs sleep I checked on her an hour ago." Joe pointed to the second level but his look remained on Jon.

"Thanks." Colby headed to the steps, he shook his head looking back at Jon. "What is wrong with you?"

Jon was about to speak. "Don't answer that." Joe cut him off.

Colby headed up the steps, he opened the door quietly and looked inside the room to see her still asleep peacefully in the bed even though the bed was huge and she was practically buried under the big comfiter. He chuckled before taking off his watch and things and headed into the shower to clean up from last night. A lot of stuff happened last night and half the stuff he couldn't even remember but as long as he knew that nothing happened with no other girl he was okay with that.

After his shower he decided to put on some work out clothes, he heard a knock on the door. "What's up?" Colby called out.

"Joe is dragging me to work off last night, you coming?" Jon asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute to grab some stuff." He got his gym bag ready, walking back over to Ariel he bent over kissing the top of her head before grabbing his headphones and leaving out with Jon, and Joe.

After a while Ariel woke up, she stretched and noticed that Colby wasn't in the bed in fact she felt as though nobody was sleeping with her half the night which was weird. Looking to the side she saw his gym bag was gone so she shrugged it off figuring that she was just going a bit crazy and her head still wasn't right from last night.

Taking a shower she did her normal routine before getting dressed. She wore a gray Nike tank top, a pair of gray sweat pants to match with her sandals and brushed her hair back slapping a white headband on it.

Walking out the room she went downstairs, and slowed her steps. "Whoa! It looks like the damn hangover up in here."

"Hey! Not so loud." Paige said face first on the counter.

Trinity shook her head. "Don't worry we will be leaving in a bit."

"Man my feet hurt from dancing last night." Ariane said.

"Hey." Renee came down the staircase dressed. "Where are the guys?"

"I think they went to the gym." Ariel walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small Sunny D.

"Ooh throw me one." Renee held her hands up and caught it with ease. "Thanks."

"We ready to leave yet?" Eva asked coming from out the room.

"Nah we just gotta wait for Uso and the guys to come back." Trinity said.

Paige held up a finger. "Thanks for looking out for me last night Ariel."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Who's still sleep?"

"Nobody except Nick who is still out of it on the couch." Paige motioned to the couch.

"I would imagine so we partied something crazy last night." Renee shook her head. "You should have came back Ariel those drag queens we took pictures with were hitting on the guys basically half the night."

Ariel snickered. "That sounds entertaining." She noticed Ariane marking out something on a piece of paper. "Can I hold that marker?"

"Yeah, girl here." She handed the black marker to her.

"Ariel, what are you doing?" Renee asked cautiously with a raised brow.

"Just gonna give Nick a little make over." She smiled deviously, hopping down off the counter she tip toed over to Nick and decided to draw on his face she put **'Enter Here'** on the center of his forehead and drew an arrow on his nose pointing to his mouth. Holding back her laugh she walked back over and handed the marker back to Ariane. "Thanks and no snitching either."

"We didn't see a thing." Trinity threw her hands up in defense.

"Hey, who's flowers are these?" Renee asked finally noticing them.

"I don't know somebody left them here at the door last night." Ariel said with a shrug. "No card or nothing."

"Well that's not weird." Renee joked.

"Maybe they are from the hotel." Eva said.

"What? The hotel manager has a crush on us?" Ariel raised a brow.

"You did buy the biggest a best suite here Ariel." Renee pointed out.

"Eh that's true." She shrugged.

"I did tell him he has nice hair to." Paige put in.

"Well if we are going downstairs to eat I'm gonna go put some shoes on and get into a pair of shorts." Ariel headed back up. "Somebody wake Nick up to."

"We'll think about it!" Renee called out.

Ariel shook her head, she got in her room and put on her gray tennis with her white cut up jean shorts. Unlocking her phone she sat on the bed and looked through her phone and saw the old picture in her phones gallery. She decided to take a picture of the photo instead of lugging the book around.

Looking it over she smiled, she saw Matt and Nick in the background of the picture and couldn't help but remembering the fun times they had together. Which is why she she couldn't wait until next year so she go and see them again plus she thought it would be cool to finally visit ROH.

The room door opened, Colby walked in. "Sleeping beauty is finally up." He threw his gym bag on the floor and noticed she was still in deep thought. "Ariel?"

"Huh-oh Colby!" She jumped up, going over to him she hugged his waist.

"Whoa." He chuckled hugging her back. "I was only at the gym and not even for that long since Jon complained about being hungry."

"Yeah, I know." Ariel nodded. "It just kinda felt like you weren't sleeping with me last night it just kind of felt empty, what time did you guys get in last night?" She looked up.

"I don't really remember what time but I'm sorry you felt like that sweetheart." Colby hugged her tighter. "I'm really sorry."

Ariel chuckled puling away. "It's nothing to extra be sorry about I drunk a lot last night to so it was probably my imagination." She waved it off. "Change your gym shorts were about to go downstairs and eat." Picking up her purse she headed in the bathroom.

"Okay." Colby said, his phone vibrated for the second time this morning. Pulling it out he let out a sigh before reading it.

 _ **Zhara: Hey glad you came out with us last night it was just like old times. But we should talk, are you free? Or is your girlfriend gonna spaz?**_

He shook his head as everything from yesterday came flooding back but he had to talk to Zhara at some point to find out what happened after he left Jon and everybody. All he did remember was being invited to go out and party more with Mark and since he hasn't seen him in a while he decided it was cool.

"Colby? Colby, hello?"Ariel snapped her fingers in his face trying to get his attention. "Colby!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it.

"Hurry up and change before we leave you." She slapped his chest.

Colby grabbed her hand. "Actually...you guys go ahead I gotta go handle something."

"Handle something? Is everything okay?" Her brow raised. "Is Kevin okay?" Her eyes widened gripping his shirt.

Chuckling he lowered her hands from gripping his shirt. "He's fine Ariel I just have to make a call I won't be long."

"Okay." She sighed. "You are still going out to tour Vegas later, right?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course now go on before Jon comes up here and starts complaining."

"Right." Ariel giggled.

"What the hell? ARIEL!" Nick voice yelled from downstairs.

Ariel eyes widened as Colby looked over at her confused. "The beast is awake." She grinned over at him.

"You drew on his face didn't you?" Colby raised a brow.

"Maybe." She pouted innocently before laughing. "Yeah I did."

Everybody left out to go downstairs, Colby changed into a pair of jeans before leaving out and heading down the hall. Pressing the elevator button he got inside and hit a floor number, getting off he looked at his phone trying to remember the room number she sent him.

Coming to a door he knocked. "Who is it?" A voice called out.

Taking a breath he sighed. "It's Colby."

After a minute the door opened showing Zhara. "You came fast, wanting to get away from Ariel so soon huh?"

"Not even close I'm only here for one reason and that's to talk about last night." Colby said sternly. "We gonna talk or not?"

Zhara rolled her eyes. "Come in." She opened the door letting him walk in past her, she closed the door. "So what do you want to know?"

"What happened between us last night? And don't lie because all I remember is hanging out with Mark."

She sat on the bed with a shrug. "Mmm I don't really remember that much."

"Zhara."

"Fine." She gave in with a sigh. "You were partying with us for a while and like I said it was just like old times. But you were to drunk to go back to your room so you crashed in that bed right over there." Zhara pointed to the bed across from her.

"So nothing happened?" He asked.

"Nope." Zhara shook her head, she stood up. "Is that all you came here to ask me?"

"Unless there is more I need to know then yeah that's all." Colby went to the door.

"Wait a second." Zhara spoke up making him stop and turn around. "Why her?"

Colby brows knotted together. "Why her what?"

"That girl."

"Her name is Ariel." He corrected.

"I don't care what her name is Colby all I know is the girl pops up out of nowhere and takes you away from me and she took you exactly when we were working on getting back together. You knew me for years and only knew her for months and you act like the girl is your whole world and I just don't see why. She is just some rich spoiled little girl who got here because her grandfather owns the company and her mom and dad are in charge."

"One you don't know her like I do and she isn't some spoiled rich girl like people think she earned her way to get here just like I did it has nothing to do with her family. And look I know we were working on something but we already know it would end in a break up as usual but Ariel came along and maybe she was supposed to." Colby shrugged.

"You barley know her." Zhara reminded again.

"I do...more then you think." He pushed his hair back. "I'm gonna always care for you but I'm with Ariel now and you just gotta accept it at some point and move on to."

"Does she know half the stuff I do, hmm?" She asked. "What did your old Indy friends call you again? Oh yeah Different night Black, because you were always were with some random ring rat every night and who was the girl to put up with all that, me? Not Ariel not nobody just me and I always took you back even when you started to get called the second Jon Moxley of the Indy circut when it came to women. I was that girl...and you leave me for her and if she knew the half the stuff I did that little princess would be out the door."

"Look I'm sorry for all of that but it's time to stop living in the past and get on with it." Colby turned around, he opened the door. "I do feel bad that you had to put up with that jerk side of me for all those years...you deserved better and I hope that's what you find." He walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Letting out a sigh of relief he headed down the hall and turned his hat backwards before getting on the elevator and heading downstairs. He didn't wanna break it to Zhara the way he did but he had Ariel now and he knew how she felt when it came to him being around Zhara so they couldn't be friends they couldn't be anything.

Colby joined the other downstairs and got something to eat before they all got on the shuttle bus and headed out to a couple spots that Jon and Renee had picked out for them. Of course being the competitive people that they are they had to do a couple active things on the little outing but their last place was going to see some Gators and other Reptiles since the girls lost at the bating cage.

"You just had to close your eyes and swing." Ariel said glaring over at Renee.

"I told you that swinging bats are not my thing." Renee said.

"What's wrong Ariel, afraid of reptiles?" Jon smirked.

Ariel scoffed. "No."

"Ssss." Nick drew his finger around her shoulders.

"Ah! Get away!" Ariel started fighting and screaming and hitting Nick with her purse. "Die! Just die!"

"Ariel! Ariel." Colby laughed grabbing her waist. "It was just Nick."

Ariel stopped fighting and noticed everybody staring even other people that were visiting the Reptile zoo, she cleared her throat fixing herself. "I knew that."

"It's actually a cool place." Trinity said as they walked around.

"Yeah real cool." Ariel walked through, she held on to Colby's arm the entire time. "You guys couldn't choose somewhere we can all enjoy like a zoo with bunny's."

"What's the fun in that?" Joe asked.

"That I know for sure I'm leaving alive!" She said obviously.

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry we all will not let anything hurt you girls here."

"Lets go on the croc ride!" Paige jumped.

"Say what?" Ariel's head popped up.

"Come on it's a water ride." Colby nudged her.

"Nope you guys are going alone on that and I will be waiting here for you when you get done touring the croc swamp." She cringed. "I am not going near anything where those little nasty's have the upper hand."

"You sure girl?" Ariane asked.

"Yup now all of you go." She ushered them on the ride. "I might even go to the gift shop while you guys are doing that."

"Alright." Colby kissed her cheek. "Your missing out though." He said before getting on the boat with the others and putting on the earplugs.

Ariel waved when she saw the speed like boat take off, she took her phone out and played on it a while to let time pass but after a while got bored. She put it away and decided to head to the gift shop to check out some of the stuff they had but decided to at least take a selfie while she was at the place.

Going over by the trees she lifted the phone up, hearing a weird sound she lowered it looking around confused. Other people were walking past as if they didn't hear the same thing she did, turning around she bent over and moved the bushes only to see an alligator hiss and snap at her.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ariel screamed, she fell back seeing the thing crawl out from the bush she got up and ran like hell with the gator behind her. She was mostly wondering why people were just watching her run from a huge alligator and not helping or at least running them selves, looking back the gator opened his mouth showing it's teeth making her run faster. "This is not fun!"

The boat pulled back to the spot as the others got out. "That was really fun, did you see that one croc?" Eva asked.

"I know right. I just wish Ariel would have came." Renee said.

"I didn't know the girl worse fear was reptiles." Jon Uso chuckled.

"Yeah." Colby agreed. "I wonder why not though."

"Maybe a bad experience." Trinity shrugged.

"Speaking of princess where is she?" Jon questioned looking around.

"That's a good question." Joe said.

"Well she was supposed-" Paige started to say.

She was cut off by screaming making them all snap their heads to the side. "AHHH! GET IT AWAY!" Ariel screamed running past, they saw what looked like an alligator following her at full speed and two workers were running behind them.

"Mam calm down!" One of them yelled. "Just stop running!"

"Have you lost your mind!" Ariel called back to him as she continued running.

Everybody looked at this wide eyed. "I found out why she doesn't like them." Paige pointed.

"Oh come on." Colby said as they all ran towards the same direction Ariel went in.

Ariel saw a tree low enough and climbed up it fast, she sat on the thick branch letting out a sigh. Seeing the gator she screamed holding on to the tree more. "It's trying to kill me! You hideous animal with bad skin!"

"Mam relax." One worker called out. "It's not real!"

"Bull crap look at the that thing! Why are you standing so close to it anyway!?" She called down to him.

"Ariel!"

"Colby?" She looked down. "Why are you guys standing so close to that thing!"

"How did you get up there that fast?" Renee pointed.

"Like I told you it's not real." The more older worker said. "My name is Reptile Rick, I own the place and trust me you would know if this thing was real."

"Well what is it then?" Ariel questioned.

"Our new thing we added for kids amusement. We built these remote control gators to look, run, and even open their mouths like the real ones, see." He motioned to guy next to him who pressed a couple buttons and started using it to move the gator. "Didn't you read the sign before coming in?"

"No but trust me I will." Ariel said.

"Come on down from there." Colby said, he walked over and helped her down from the tree, she held on to him keeping her distance from the fake gator. "It's not real."

"I don't buy it." Ariel eyed it. "And wait if you can control it, then why did you have it chase me around the park? Care to explain that Reptile Rick?" She eyed him.

He chuckled with the other guy. "Well nobody has ever ran from it like you did and it was kinda amusing." Rick started laughing as everybody joined in.

Ariel continued laughing. "You know what else is funny? My foot going right in you and that gators reptile behinds." She went to go after them, they moved back but Colby grabbed her.

Rick smiled. "I'm really sorry about that and to make it up to you and your friends I'll give you a personal tour around here, what do you say?"

"Cool!" Renee exclaimed, she nudged Ariel. "Thanks Arie." She smiled but drew back when she got a growl from Ariel in response.

"Lets go." Rick motioned them to follow him. "We can start off with snake exhibit first."

"Snakes?" Ariel's voice came out squeaky. "Can't you guys let me run from that gator again?" She asked making everybody laugh. "Yeah, yeah I was actually serious."

"Don't worry I will have you loving reptiles by the end of this we might even get you to touch a snake." Rick said.

"Don't you bet your life on that Ricky buddy." Ariel said sternly looking him up and down.

After their trip Ariel was happy to finally get away from the Reptile Zoo she had seen and been through enough for the day, they stayed out a little more before heading back when it started to get dark. They ordered in from room service and just decided to have movie night and enjoy their last night at the hotel which they were surely going to miss especially the pool.

"The movie still going on?" Colby asked coming down the stairs and over to the living area.

"Yeah." Paige nodded. "Kane plays a good scary guy." She pointed out.

"Yeah he does." Renee nodded not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I gotta say this was a huge stress reliever I had fun today." Nick said sitting back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Ariel running from that gator was the highlight of the day though." Jon Uso said as everybody chuckled remembering earlier.

"I'm glad she planned this." Renee nodded. "She did a good job."

"Yeah, I gotta give it to her I haven't had this much fun in Vegas since I first moved here." Jon said.

"Where is she?" Colby asked noticing she wasn't in there.

"I saw her head outside not to long ago." Eva motioned to the terrace.

Colby nodded and headed out closing the sliding door behind him, he looked around and saw her sitting over by the fire pit that was sit up. She was sitting in the chair with her back turned to him, she wore a gray long sleeve sweater dress with a pair of slipper boots as he hair was all pushed to rest on the right side.

He walked over to her but stopped when he heard sniffling. "Hey? Your not crying because of that gator thing are you?" Colby asked with a slight chuckle.

"No." Ariel stood up gripping her phone. "I'm mad at you."

"Me, why?" Colby looked at her confused.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, walking over to him.

He gave her a weird look. "Wait a second, what did I lie about?"

"You never came back in at all last night, did you?" Ariel glared, she noticed from his shocked look what the answer was. "You were with Zhara and her damn friends!"

"Look let me explain-"

"No you lost that privilege when you lied to my face, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you would be acting exactly like you are now Ariel that's why." He said as she scoffed shaking her head. "I know what your thinking but nothing happened between me and Zhara last night."

"Really?" Her brow raised. "You expect me to believe that after seeing these?"

Handing him the phone he looked through the pictures Zhara posted from last night and it was mostly ones with him and her and a couple group photos. A couple of them were her sitting on his lap the rest were them hugging and laughing together this made him let out a sigh knowing Zhara did this on purpose.

"Ariel." He gave her phone back to her. "I know how it looks but I swear she doing that on purpose I didn't sleep with her last night we set that straight earlier-"

"Wait, wait, earlier?" Ariel repeated. "So she was the reason you were late? She was that so called phone call that you had to make? So you lied to me twice, what the hell Colby?!" She let her arms fall by her side. "I can't believe that guy was you." Ariel went to walk off.

"What guy?" He pulled her back by her arm.

Ariel let out a huge sigh before snatching her arm away from him. "...You are the guy I lost my virginity to years ago, that guy." She said but his reaction wasn't what she expected, his eyes just cast down to the ground with a sad look making her look at him confused. "What? You don't believe me, want me to show you the picture?" She unlocked her phone going through it.

Covering her phone with his hand he made her lower it. "No I already know...I been knew who you were." Colby lowly said, he looked back up with a sigh.

Ariel looked at him wide eyed and confused. "Wait, what?" She asked in disbelief. she shook her head. "No."

"Ariel." He reached for her.

She shook her head, taking a step back. "Don't." Her look was now an icy glare. "You got about five seconds to start talking, what do you mean you already knew who I was?"

Colby ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You were that blonde girl years ago I know and I do remember you I just didn't want you to remember me."

"Why?"

"Ariel I'm a different guy from how I was back then." He saw by her facial expression that wasn't good enough. "Me and my friends we were playing this game of who could land the most girls in one week. Because you were with the Bucks the guys bet me that I couldn't get you so I did my best to change that." It hurt him to tell her the truth but the look of hurt on her face was more painful to see. "But you were different from the rest of those girls."

"How long did you know?" Her voice cracked.

"Ar-"

"I asked you a question." She said more sterner.

"I didn't find out until we were at the cross fit gym after Night of Champions. You already looked familiar but when you told me how close you were with the Young Bucks it all started making sense not to mention the blue eyes gave it away."

"And you didn't wanna tell me? You knew what you took from me that night you figured out who I was and didn't think to say anything! I was over here stressing on how to tell you and you already knew and before me at that! I mean if I didn't find that photo, would you have told me?" She asked.

"Eventually when I thought you were ready to talk about something like that I mean the only guy you ever talked about was Evan so I figured now wasn't the time."

"When you thought I was ready? Are you joking?" Ariel scoffed but then something clicked, her fist clenched as she looked back at him with a glare. "Now it all makes sense even the whole thing with Evan the reason you were really upset was because I told you he was my first for everything. But you already knew I was lying to you, you were just pissed because I didn't remember you."

"You lied just as well as I did when you said Evan was you first." Colby pointed out.

"But you already knew the truth Colby!" Ariel shouted. "You knew this entire time and kept my own past from me...so was I just a score again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got me once did you bet the guys in the back that you could get Paul Levesque daughter without even really having to try?" Ariel asked with a smile trying to hold back her tears. "Was I just another bet like I was back then? God I feel so stupid." She shook her head head and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is why I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." He took a step closer. "Ariel that was back then I do not think about you in that way anymore."

"You did a great job at that." Ariel nodded. "You just don't get it...I still feel used because that girl was still me Colby she was hurting that night and was stupidly falling for some guy who doesn't seem to know where lies get him. You know I finally feel relieved that finding out who I lost my virginity to was you. And I thought that was a good thing but I was wrong it is still a damn mistake and may be the biggest one I have ever made in my life."

"Ariel how I felt back then and how I feel now is totally different. It wasn't a mistake I promise you that."

"I-I." She chuckled slightly with tears falling down her cheeks, even though he brushed them away with his thumb they kept on spilling uncontrollably. "I don't believe you...I don't want to believe anything you tell me anymore."

"No I need you to." He lifted her face up to look at him. "You have to listen to me that guy back then didn't care about anything but this guy now does and he really does love you, okay?"

"D-Did you know?" Ariel's voice cracked but saw his confused look. "Did you know I was a virgin before anything happened? Did Nick and Matt ever say anything to give you or your friends the hint that I was?" She asked and watched him let out a sigh. "Son of a bitch." Pushing away she ran away from him and headed back inside.

"Ariel!" He called out running after her, he ignored all their friends watching and ran up the steps after her but was to late because the door slammed in his face and locked. "Ariel just hear me out." All he heard was crying on the other side of the door and sighed banging his fist on the door one good time. "Damnit!" He headed back downstairs he ignored everybody and angrily grabbed his jacket before leaving out.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Renee hopped off the couch and quickly ran upstairs.

"Yeah me and Joe will be back." Jon said as they left out to catch up with Colby.

Renee knocked on the door. "Ariel? Arie let me in please I promise it's just me." The door unlocked, she walked inside to see her packing her stuff to leave. "What happened?"

"Nothing we were wrong." Ariel said with a shrug as she sniffled. "Knowing the guy I lost my virginity to is not a good thing because he already knew." She chuckled as Renee eyes widened in shock. "I was just some bet back then and I'm probably one now." Crying she sunk down on the floor. "Once again I end up feeling used."

Renne quickly ran over and kneeled down hugging her. "You not a bet Ariel." She rubbed her back leaning her head against hers.

"Everything is a...it's a lie." Ariel, cried in Renee's shoulder. "I just wanna go home."

"We'll get you there don't worry, everything is gonna be okay I promise." She sighed. "At least I hope so..." Renee mumbled the last part.

* * *

 **Yeah...so who didn't see that coming raise your hands? Kidding it's a little joke but anyway it's all out in the open Colby knew and a lot of things now make sense when his behavior would get weird. But anyway leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I will everybody in two weeks time or maybe sooner if I'm free. Hope people enjoyed it, until next time!**


	48. Are We Over?

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews you guys and I finished prepping for Prom a little early so I decided to work on some chapters. I definitely have three chapters for you guys this one and the other two will be posted on Sunday or Monday. Then after that I will be doing the Christmas chapters. Also I been doing a lot of thinking on Alana's character and let's just say a couple things will be changing about her in 2015 but until then lets focus on now.**

* * *

Ariel was in the locker room tying up her boots. Her mind was still messed up from the Vegas trip she was barley sleeping and just more cranky then usual. Colby had been texting, and calling her but she just ignored it or shut her cell phone off and ignore everybody, she just wasn't in the mood today. All she wanted to do was go out there do what she had to and go home but the only hard part is she had to still be around Colby in the ring she can avoid him out of it but inside was a different story.

"Hey." Renee walked inside and got greeted from all the other Divas, she walked over to Ariel and sat beside her. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yeah." Ariel nodded. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well I called you twice earlier and even texted but you didn't reply." Renee said in an obvious tone. "Are you sure-"

"Renee I'm fine, okay?" Ariel gave her a look, she sighed shaking her head. "I gotta go to hair and make up I'll catch you later." Getting up she walked out the room closing the door with a slam.

"Okay attitude much?" Nikki questioned with a raised brow. "What's up with her?"

Renee sighed. "Long story."

"Vegas didn't go so well?" Brie asked.

"I heard her and Colby broke up." Summer said.

Brie rolled her eyes. "Summer hush you believe anything."

"Did they break up?" Nikki asked.

"I don't really know." Renee said with a shrug and truth is she didn't know if Ariel and Colby were still in a relationship she just knew Ariel was pissed and didn't wanna see him.

"Well Zhara is probably happy." Emma said lowly with a scoff.

Renee turned to her. "What makes you say that Em?"

"Well the day you were at NXT and told us about you guys trip and going to Vegas I was telling Bailey about it and how I always wanted to go. But Zhara wasn't really interested until she heard Colby and Ariel were going that's when she had to be noisy. I mean bad enough that's all she talks about it's always Colby this and that and how Ariel is a..." Emma trailed off. "You know where I'm going with that last sentence."

Renee nodded before something clicked in her head. "Wait Emma, when did I tell you this exactly?"

"Like three weeks before your trip, why?" Emma raised a brow.

"I told you about the hotel and everything to, right?"

"Yeah.." Emma nodded.

"Was she around when you told Bailey about the hotel?" Renee asked.

"Yeah she was right there, I'm not getting what your trying to put together though." Emma said.

"I do but I need more information." Renee grabbed her phone. "Thanks Em." She jogged out the door.

Emma slightly waved. "Well that was weird."

Renee went to catering where she saw Jon and Joe at a table by themselves talking, she walked over. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Joe sent her a nod.

"Hey, where were you half the day?" Jon asked.

"Looking for Ariel, but where's Colby?" Renee sat down next to him.

"Probably still getting ready he came in late, but how is Ariel doing?" Joe asked. "Is she okay?"

"Define okay?" Renee gave him a look.

"That bad huh?" Jon questioned.

Renee sighed, she nodded. "I never seen Ariel's mean side but now that I do I want to stay far from it. I mean she just looks so sad and tired not to mention cranky as hell."

Jon shook his head. "Yeah, our boy messed up big time on this."

"Yeah, I know I did." Colby walked over, he pulled out the chair and sat down with his water.

"I told you not to lie." Joe said sternly.

Colby shot him a look. "It's not like I wanted to, alright? But I did and now I'm paying for it."

"I still can't believe Ariel was into the Indy scene like that." Jon said.

"Well actually Colby I can't do anything about the whole virginity situation that one is out of my hands but I do think Zhara showing up in Vegas was not a coincidence." Renee said.

Jon playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright Sherlock Young lets here it."

"I will as soon as you tell me something about that old friend of yours Mark." Renee said. "Why was he in Vegas?"

Colby shrugged. "They just said for vacation."

Renee brows knotted together. "I thought they was there for his 30th birthday?"

Jon laughed. "Mark's birthday is in the summer time darling so unless I'm still hungover from Vegas you got your information wrong."

"Yeah, his birthday is in June or something like that..." Colby trailed off. "Wait who told you that?"

"Well when we were at the hotel bar Ariel and me bumped into that Adrian guy and he-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Colby stopped her. "Adrian was there?"

"You partied with them, you didn't see him?" Renee asked.

"I didn't even know he was there." Colby said. "I would have remembered seeing him trust me, but what did he say to Ariel?"

"Nothing except that they were there to celebrate this guy Mark turning 30." Renee said. "But also I told Emma about the vacation three weeks before and when she was telling Bailey, Zhara was around."

"What are you getting at?" Joe raised a brow.

Jon thought about it before nodding, he pointed at Colby. "You were set up."

"Damnit." He gritted out slamming his fist on the table. "I should have saw this crap coming."

"Wait you all really think Zhara and Adrian planned all this and knew Colby would come along and party with them. Took pictures with him and posted them online so Ariel could purposely see them, who would do all that?" Joe asked.

"The wicked witch herself." Jon answered plainly.

"She did all this on purpose." Colby sighed. "Both of them set me up."

"Yeah, well it probably still won't change anything." Renee said. "Ariel is still upset about that thing between you and her."

"I kept it from her for her own good." He stood up. "I still gotta tell her about this." Grabbing his bottle of water he walked off.

Renee sighed. "All of this crap just gets more crazy crazier by the second."

"Sup guys." Nick nodded. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Joe asked.

"Big changes made for next week they made it for the first time ever that Ariel and Colby will be in a match together." Nick said as all three of them looked up wide eyed. "You know this is gonna be good." He walked off.

Renee shook her head. "Wow creative would tag them up when they are not on the same page. Hopefully they make up soon or this is not gonna end well."

"This is why you never work with someone your in a relationship with in and out the ring.." Jon said, he looked to Renee. "Don't you go wanting ring work with me more."

"Oh shutup." Renee shoved him.

Ariel saw her mom talking to some workers backstage and headed over to her. "Hey. mom."

Stephanie smiled. "Hey hun, give me a second guys." She said as they nodded walking away to give them some privacy. "You look ready for tonight."

"Yeah, and about that match for next week-"

"Your father is so happy about that he figured it was time to see how you and Colby can work in the ring together as a team and your grandfather will be watching to, isn't this great?" Stephanie hugged her.

"Yeah." Ariel hugged her back

Stephanie pulled away and noticed something off about her daughter, her eyes look more tired and she didn't seem herself. "Ariel, are you okay?" She rubbed the side of her head, fixing her hair. "You don't look yourself."

Ariel put on her best smile and nodded. "Of course I'm just a little tired. I didn't really get any sleep last night but I promise not to let you guys down."

"We know you won't but don't forget to take care of yourself to." Stephanie reminded.

"I won't and change of plans I will be coming home and spending Christmas with you guys." Ariel said.

"But I thought you were going over Colby's to celebrate with his family this year, is this about Murphy?"

"No, no well a little." Ariel admitted. "But me and him just decided to do our own thing for Christmas so I'm coming home."

Stephanie looked her daughter over with suspicious eyes. "Ariel, are you sure everything is okay?"

Ariel looked at her mother, she wanted to let it all out and cry and tell her everything but she just couldn't it wasn't the right time for something like this.

"I am okay mom I just really wanna come home for the holidays." Ariel said.

"Well okay." Stephanie decided to let it go for now. "I will catch you later and do great tonight." She pulled her in a hug kissing her temple before walking back over to the workers.

Letting out a sigh she headed down the hall and bumped into somebody. "Whoa I'm sorr-" She stopped when she looked up to see the last person that she wanted to.

"Hey." Colby sighed out.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Bye." She pushed past him walking down the hall.

Colby followed after her. "Ariel, come on wait a second." He grabbed her arm. "Just let me talk to you for a minute please."

Jerking her arm away, she spun around to face him. "You got exactly one minute." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I know your mad at me but Zhara-" Hearing that name made her roll her eyes. "she posted those pictures on purpose her and Adrian came to Vegas to do something that would get us to break up. Mark's birthday was just a lie they weren't there for that. His birthday is in the summer so the only reason they came was because we were there."

Ariel gave him a long stare. "You done?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Colby questioned.

"No I did." Ariel nodded. "But do you think that changes anything? Colby you still just don't get it I don't care about Zhara, or Adrian I care that you lied to me when you could have just told me the truth. And Zhara doesn't have anything to do with you keeping my own past from me." She said as he sighed. "Did you really think telling me this was gonna make things any better? Well sorry to break it to you it doesn't-"

"Ariel I kept it from you for a reason you gave up something that special to me and I was a jerk back then I was only trying to prove a point. When I found out that girl was you I couldn't tell you because I knew it would hurt when I told you the truth and I couldn't do that to you." Ariel shook her head going to leave but he pulled her back, caressing the side of her face he made her look up at him. "I know you don't believe me right now but I really do love you which is why I didn't tell you when I figured it out."

"Colby if you lying and keeping things from me is how you show it." Ariel took his hand off her face, she shook her head. "Then I don't want you to love me anymore."

Colby felt that sharp pain in his chest from hearing those words, he shook his head. "Don't say that."

"What do you want me to say?" She shrugged. "Colby I tell you a lot about me because I know you won't judge me but I feel like I barley know you. You don't wanna open up to me and I don't know why and I really can't be with a guy that can't tell me anything."

"Look before you Zhara was the-"

"Zhara, Zhara, Zhara." Ariel groaned. "I'm so sick of that damn name! I personally don't know what you did to that girl but obviously you made a big scar in order for her to take all her anger towards you out on me. You and her aren't getting hurt in this situation Colby I am and I'm sick of it but since you and her are good at hurting me then why don't you just go back to her."

"Because I don't want to that's why." Colby snapped back at her. "But if you want me to then maybe I will."

"Fine with me." Ariel threw her hands up, she took a deep breath. "We don't talk afterwards but lets just go out there tonight and be professional."

"So what is this, we over?" He asked letting his hands fall at his sides, he looked at her hoping the words no came out her mouth. "Can you honestly look at me face to face and say that were done?"

Ariel sighed looking up at him and felt a pain in her chest from the way he was looking at her she didn't want this she didn't want to fight with him. Her eyes were getting watery, she shook her head fighting off the urge to cry right in front of him. "I c-can't do this right now I gotta go finish getting ready."

Colby saw her tearing up, his stern look softened. "Ariel." He reached for her with a sigh.

She stepped back. "Don't, okay? Just leave me alone right now." Shaking her head, she turned around and walked off down the hall and around the corner. Finding a small spot she gripped her hair with both of her hands and sunk down against the wall onto the floor she hugged her legs and buried her head in her knees crying.

Her emotions were all over the place, she didn't know if she wanted to be sad, angry or just both. Of course she didn't wanna fight with Colby or be so mean to him and she definitely didn't wanna leave him but he kept a big secret from her. She had all this stress and didn't know how to let it out or who to talk to she just wanted to leave and go back home by herself and be alone.

Jon walked pass in his ring gear with the run sheet for the night, he stopped seeing Ariel and walked over. "Hey, you good?"

Ariel kept her head face down rested in her knees, she nodded. "I'm fine."

"No your not." He sighed, going over he sat down next to her and rested his arms on his knees. "You don't gotta hide the fact your hurting you know Renee told me it's bad for your heart or some crap like that. I don't know half the stuff that crazy girl talks about but I still listen." Jon said, Ariel peaked up showing her raised brow. "Okay sometimes I listen." He rephrased, she hid her face again he patted her back. "Your gonna be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Because your a strong kid." He said making her a smile. "That's what I wanna see now come on the show is gonna start in a bit." Jon helped her to her feet, she sniffled whipping her face getting herself together.

Putting his arm around her they walked down the hall. "Thanks Jon."

"Anytime your like my little sister back here and Renee would smack me if I just let you cry in a corner like that." He said with an eye roll as she let out a low chuckle.

* * *

 **That was chapter 48, sorry for it being so short but when the next to chapters come they will be long I promise but don't forget to leave me a review about what you think is going. I'll see everybody next time!**


	49. Stay Away From Ambrose

**Authors Note- Don't really have an Authors Note for this chapter but if you reviewed the last chapter then thank you and I hope you like this one to.**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Somehow Seth managed to talk himself into a match with John Cena, Alana was ringside with J&J as the match was about to start.

"You know before we get this started." Cena spoke up into the mic. "Just to make sure that one over there stays in check." He pointed to Alana who rolled her eyes. "I decided for this special Raw to bring out someone in my corner and I think your all going to like this one."

Victoria's theme hit making Alana eyes widen as she walked out to a loud pop. "I don't like it!" Alana held up a hand.

"Talking about evening the odds." Cole said. "What a perfect person to have in your corner."

"What? No it is not." JBL retorted. "Look at Alana she is just so upset and so close to the holiday season."

Victoria slapped some hands, she waved at Alana with a smirk as she walked over to Cena's corner. Her theme died down she noticed Alana glaring at her, her brow raised. "Eye problem?"

"The only problem here is that I have to look at you!" Alana shouted at her.

"Somebody please tell me how this won't end in chaos?" King joked. "Does Cena not know the hate those two women have for each other?"

"He knows it." Cole nodded. "Which is why he brought her out here I mean who better to neutralize Alana then Victoria."

"Alana doesn't need to be neutralized she does nothing." JBL said.

"You really believe that huh John?" Cole questioned amused.

The bell rings, both men lock up as Seth applies a side headlock while a _'Let's go Cena/Cena sucks'_ chant breaks out. Cena whips him off but Seth takes him down with a shoulder block. Seth bounces off the ropes hits the ropes, but Cena leapfrogs him and catches him with a hip toss. Seth rolls out the ring and leaned on J&J security as they were giving him advice on how to handle him.

"Just do what you do. We got you." Alana ushered him back to the ring.

Seth nods and gets back in the ring, he moves away from Cena as J&J security jump on the apron and distract Cena. This gives Seth a chance to blindside him, grabbing Cena he takes him out with an avalanche.

"See that Victoria?" Alana pointed to the ring. "That's talent!"

Victoria shook her head. "No that's actually a punk move! You know like the ones you pull twenty four seven?"

"Oh shut up you make me sick, why are you even out here?" Alana banged on the mat. "Maybe because you know you can't beat me and your not getting a rematch so to keep your self relevant you aligned yourself with Cena. Paige selling her hoechandise and you hoe valeting your way back to the top, that is so like you two!" She pointed. "What would your parents think?"

"That your an idiot." Victoria said.

"Take that back." Alana slammed both hands on the mat.

"Seth and Cena are still having their match but you got Alana and Victoria arguing on the outside of the ring." Cole chuckled amused. "I don't know which one is more entertaining."

The match continues as Cena takes Seth out with a dropkic as oth men were down. Seth is the first to his feet he kicks Cena down he stomps him in the corner before dragging him to the center of the ring and drops an elbow on the knee.

"Rollins working on the knee of Cena and I know Cena never backs down from a fight but he has to think about Brock Lesnar in a couple weeks. He can not afford to go up against the beast with an injury." JBL says.

"I gotta agree with you there JBL." King said.

Seth works on the knee before choking him in the corner, he pulls away when the ref gets to a count of three. He shakes his head at the crowd as some of them were cheering for Cena to get back in the match. Seth shakes his head at the crowd before running and hitting Cena with a running forearm to the face, he dropped a knee on his face before hooking his leg.

"One! Tw-"

"Cena with the kick out at two." Cole says.

Both men get up and Cena grabs Seth looking for a suplex but he elbows him in the face before applying a front face lock, Cena powers out of that before kicking him. Cena hits the ropes, and they take each other out with a double clothesline.

"Both men down!" King exclaimed.

Seth crawls over to the corner and picks up the briefcase the referee sees this and grabs it out of his hands, Joey Mercury then gets on the apron and punches Cena in the face sending him down.

Alana starts laughing as Victoria glared at her, she slowly made her way around the ring towards her. She was so busy laughing she didn't see Victoria behind her, grabbing her by the hair she threw a screaming Alana into Jamie sending them to the floor. Grabbing Joey by the foot she yanked him down, he hit his face on the apron before falling to the floor on top of Alana, and Jamie.

"Victoria taking out Alana and J&J Security." Cole said.

"What did she touch Alana for all she was doing was laughing." JBL says.

Cena was now trapped in a chin lock, he fights up and blocks a kick, ducks a clothesline and hits a shoulder tackle. He goes for a second one but Seth ducks it and hits him with enzuguri.

Alana finally made it up to her feet. "Are you kidding me!" She took her heels off before marching over to where Victoria was and threw one hitting her with it.

"Okay that's it." The crowd cheered as Victoria ran after her.

Alana screamed running away, she pushed pass Jamie and jumped over Joey's fallen body like a hurdle. "Jamie grab my shoe!" She called out running around the ring.

"Victoria chasing Alana around the ring." King laughed, she ran over by the commentators and hid behind Cole.

"Don't just stand there protect her Michael!" JBL scolded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cole questioned.

Victoria walked in front of the announce table, putting her hands on her hips she glared. "I can see you!"

Alana stood up and threw her other shoe at her distracting her, jumping over the announce table she jumped on Victoria taking her down. "Alana and Victoria out here brawling at ringside!" Cole exclaimed.

"See this is what Seth Rollins is talking about nothing but complete chaos without The Authority." JBL says as both girls were rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other.

The crowd booed when Jamie and Joey managed to pull both girls off each other, they were still scratching and clawing to get loose. Pulling her to the other side Joey was calming Alana down, he handed her shoe back to her she took it and started fixing her hair. Once Victoria was calm Jamie walked back over handing Alana her other shoe.

Alana noticed Victoria glaring from the other side of the ring. "What?"

"You want it again princess?" Victoria raised a brow.

"Those two are never gonna stop." King said.

"Hey!" Seth shouted over the ropes at them. "Chill out!" He pointed to Alana.

Alana did a double take. "Who are you talking to like that?"

"You! Now act like you got some sense tonight, would you?" Seth said before going back to his match.

"Oh I got your sense." Alana mumbled, she raised her arm to throw her heel at Seth but Joey plainly pulled her arm back down getting some laughs from the crowd.

The match went back and forth until Cena connects with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle he picked him up going for the AA but J&J Security jumps up to the apron. Cena scares them off before giving Seth a back body drop over the top rope onto them Alana just simply stepped to the side to avoid being in it.

Stooping down by Seth she sighed. "Looks like Cena dropped some senses into you, get it?" She smirked.

Cena gets out the ring and grabs Seth, he throws him back into the ring before looking over at Alana who simply glared at him. "Problem?" She asked taking a step closer, Cena smirked making her brow raise. "What's fun-"

The crowd cheered as Victoria grabbed her and spun around throwing her into the steel steps. "Victoria sending Alana into the steel steps and I think she went head first." Cole exclaimed. "Alana is out!"

"For once again absolutely nothing." JBL said.

Getting back in the ring, Cena puts Seth on the top rope and goes to the second rope but Seth punches away at him and goes for a sunset flip powerbomb but Cena holds on to the top rope. Seth reaches under him and grabs Cena, he runs across the ring with him on his shoulders and powerbombs him in the corner.

He went down for the pin. "One! Tw-" Cena got his shoulder up.

Seth gets to his feet smiling at Cena, he goes for the Curb Stomp but looked down and saw Alana still out by the steps with Joey and and a WWE trainer looking at her.

"I think Seth just realized Alana was taken out by Victoria." King says. "Alana hasn't moved yet."

Seth looked back and forth between Alana and Cena, he decided to hurry up and get the match over with he ran to hit the Curb Stomp but Cena caught him. He grabbed his foot and hooked on the STF on Seth.

"STF! STF on Rollins!" Cole exclaimed, as Seth was reaching desperately for the ropes. "Rollins trying to scratch and somehow make it to the ropes."

Seth gets to the bottom rope but Cena pulls him back to the center of the ring and reapplies the hold, J&J Security runs in to attack but Cena breaks the hold. Grabbing them he sent both guys in the corner before hitting them with a corner clothesline he gets both men on his shoulders and delivers a huge double AA.

"Double AA!" King shouted.

"Wait a minute look at Rollins with the briefcase!" Cole pointed as Seth went to hit him with it, Victoria jumped on the apron and yanked it out his hand just as he went to use it. "Victoria grabbing the briefcase!"

Seth looks back at her shocked, Cena takes advantage and picks him up, he gives him an AA before hooking his leg. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!"

"Cena and Victoria sticking it to Alana and Seth tonight." King says as the two celebrated in the ring.

"Cena getting a little payback from last Monday." Cole said.

"Oh please Victoria had no business out here." JBL defended. "She attacked Alana twice and all because she told her no rematch you can't make somebody give you a rematch."

"I just think Victoria was lending a hand to Cena tonight John." Cole says as Victoria and Cena shook hands.

"That's a bunch of bull and you two know it." JBL snorts.

Seth made his way over to Alana who was still dazed out on the floor from being thrown into the steps, the crowd cheered when he picked her up bridal style. Jamie had grabbed his briefcase as Joey had her shoes they backed up the ramp glaring at Cena and Victoria.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana and Victoria can be funny when they want to lol #RAW_

 _I fan girled a bit when Seth carried Alana #RAW_

 _Looks like Cena and Victoria were one step ahead of them #RAW_

 _I guess Victoria got her Christmas present early #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets - I promise you your gonna pay for that Victoria...I got a headache from hell because of YOU! #ScrewTheHolidays_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana in the trainers room getting checked out.

"Just keep that on there." The doctor said resting a bag of ice on the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Alana waved him off.

"I'll be back in a bit." He walked out the room closing the door.

Seth walked in. "Hey, you alright?"

"I got thrown head first into some steel steps, do you think I'm okay?" Her brow raised.

His hands went up in defense. "Look I get that your still mad at me for taking credit for your plans last week."

"Now what on earth gave you that idea?" Alana asked sarcastically with a fake smile.

"A hunch." Seth said, her smile dropped. "I'm sorry for all of that but I got a plan to get your parents back once and for all."

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah but I need your help." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You with me?"

Alana gave him a look before leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm always with you."

"That's what I wanna hear." Seth said with a smile, he rubbed her back. "And one more thing." He pulled away a bit so he could look at her eye to to eye.

"What?"

"Stay away from Ambrose." Seth said sternly, the crowd oohed as her eyes widened.

Swallowing down the nervous lump in her throat she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Alana and I wasn't born yesterday I been hearing a lot about this so called from 'friendship' that you two are starting to have. That guy is trying to play his way in your books. He's nothing but a dog who will use you and then when he's done he will throw you away."

"I-I just thought it was okay to be mutual with him." Alana looked down.

Seth lifted her chin up. "Hey, I don't blame you for him trying to get in your head. But I'm telling you to stay away for him...or I will handle it next time I hear something, got it?" Alana gave a weak nod in response. "Good." He kissed the top of her head hugging her, she hugged back but with a conflicted look as she bit her lip.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Bray Wyatt theme hit as he just picked up his win over Dean Ambrose. The match was over but Bray wasn't done as he picked up Dean by his shirt and laughed down at him.

"She will never accept you Dean!" Bray yelled but the camera and the crowd could pick up his words. "You are to damaged for a soul like hers! You can't save her but I can and I just might as soon as your out the picture." He threw him out the ring. "You think she cares about you man? Both of you are from two different worlds and you know it."

Bray jumps down and goes to grab him but Dean sprays him with the fire extinguisher, the crowd cheered as he hits him with a clothesline.

"Ambrose spraying Wyatt with the fire extinguisher!" Cole exclaimed. "Guys the match is over but I don't think Ambrose cares."

"You know he doesn't!" King says.

The crowd cheered when he pulled a table from out the ring, he set it up before placing Wyatt on top of it he gets back in the ring and climbs to the top rope.

"What is he doing?!" JBL shouted. "No, no don't!"

Dean jumps off the rope and drops an elbow onto Wyatt crashing through the table at ringside. A _'Holy sh*t!'_ chant started.

"Oh my God!" King exclaimed.

"Ambrose crashing through the table on top of Bray Wyatt!" Cole shouted.

"And he's laughing about it!" JBL pointed out as Dean's theme hit. "Ambrose is completely insane."

Dean continued to laugh as he laid in the wreckage of the table next to Bray.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Dean limped backstage holding his arm, he stopped when he saw a familiar face and smirked. "Like my match?"

Alana shook her head. "No, what the hell is wrong with you?" She slapped his arm.

"Ouch!" Dean hissed at her with a glare. "What's your deal princess? What did you hit me for?"

"Did it hurt?" Her brow raised.

"Yes." He _stated_ in a obvious tone.

"Then that's why." She rolled her eyes. "But I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Dean started taking the tape off his hand. "Did the little weasel find out that your talking to me?" He asked as she looked down he rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Let me guess he threatened me? Told you all this bad stuff about me? Yeah that is nothing knew but who cares what he wants you gotta right to have your own friends back here."

"So were friends?"

Dean nodded. "When your not acting prissy, rude, loud, spoiled..."

"I get it, I get it." Alana cut him off with a glare. "But I got enough on my plate and I don't need you getting attacked because of me so I guess we just keep our distance."

"Okay, shake goodbye?" He held out his hand.

Alana shook his hand but got pulled into a hug, the gesture caught her off guard she felt like she had nervous butterflies in her stomach just from hugging him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice. "Dean what are you-"

"When you finally decide to start putting what you want first you come find me." Letting her go, he flicked her cheek before heading down the hall.

Alana watched him leave with a sad look before going her own way.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Ooh is there a love triangle forming? #RAW_

 _No they would be so funny together as friends #RAW_

 _Seth isn't having any of this #RAW_

 _Aw Dean does care about her, but is it just as a friend? #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets - My head is so screwed up, I just want my parents back #StressedOut_

* * *

 **That was chapter 49, and sorry if the chapters are so short I know you guys are use to long ones but I didn't really have anything for this Raw. Don't worry the next ones will be better but leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and check out the next one!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#StressedOut**

 **#ScrewTheHolidays**


	50. Smackdown, I'm Not Going Crazy!

**Authors Note- Well congrats to The Princess Of WWE I finally hit 50 chapters and who knows at the rate I'm going I may hit 100 chapters before the end of this year. But I hoped people liked the last chapter and thanks if you left me a review, the next chapters will be the Christmas ones, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

Hulk Hogan was in the ring talking and announcing that Edge and Christan were running Raw next week, he was cut off by Seth Rollins music playing.

"Well John we all know your excited about this gift." Cole said.

"Of course I am who wouldn't be it's Mr. Money in the Bank, the Princess herself, the undisputed futures of WWE. Alana McMahon, and Seth Rollins." JBL says excited as they walked out with J&J Security.

Alana had on jean shorts, a heart shaped black tube top, black and white low converses, her fingerless gloves and silver diamond choker. She had on her matching jean jacket with her hair in two long high up pigtails with her bangs and a couple strands out.

His music dies down as they walked down the ramp. "Ladies and gentleman the immortal, Hulk Hogan!" Seth pointed to him with a laugh as the crowd cheered. "A Champion man a real Hall of Famer, if you would Joey thankyou." He said handing his briefcase off to him, they walked up the steps he sat on the ropes letting Alana get in first before following suit. "The physical embodiment of WrestleMania, Hulkster me and Alana just wanted to come out here and shake your hand sir."

"Say what?" Alana raised a brow.

Seth walked over and shook Hogans hand. "All those accomplishments man people might start calling you the Seth Rollins of the 80's." He said with a chuckle as the crowd booed.

Alana grabbed a mic. "Whoa, whoa, hold up." She spoke up as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction, she heard a fans comment and smirked. "Thank you I know I look hot tonight." She said as that section cheered she looked back to Hogan and Seth. "Now I don't know about you and how you feel but I did not come out here to shake this old guy hand I came out here to tell him about his self." She said taking a dangerous step towards Hogan. "You know I find it real funny that Victoria was out there during Cena's match on Raw now I let that slide but then the witch attacked me twice. My back was turned both times that she did and the last time I almost got a damn concussion from her throwing me into the steel steps. But what is her consequences, huh? Nothing, right? But when I do it I'm the worst person ever and deserve to be put in matches against people who don't deserve it. Which goes to show why none of you idiots are fit to run the show my parents are!" Alana stomped.

"Well I personally don't know who your yelling at but you need to lower your tone when your talking to the Hulkster brother." Hulk said sternly.

"I'm a women!" Alana shouted wide eyed, the crowd laughed. "And this is my show so how about you leave before I take my foot-"

"Hey, hey, easy." Seth picks her up by the waist with one arm, he puts her feet on the ground but still holds her next to him. "Sorry about her Hulkster but she can be pretty hard to handle at times, you know? A lot of girls this short has tempers that are just as short as them."

"Right here you know." Alana poked his side.

He smirks down at her before looking back up at Hogan. "But all joking aside." Letting out a sigh he held the mic.

The crowd started a _'You sold out!'_ chant.

Seth shook his head at them as he let Alana go. "No look all joking aside I just wanna say thank you from the bottom of my heart I mean you are one of the main reasons that I even got into this business to begin with. But I gotta tell yah...you don't belong in this ring anymore." He said looking up at Hogan with a cold glare as the crowd booed. "Because this ring belongs to me."

Alana drew her head back with wide eyes she blinked a couple times. She scratched the back of her head before slowly walking over closer to Seth and cleared her throat getting their attentions. "Now if we wanna get technical here this is MY ring." She pointed to herself as the crowd cheered. "No like legally seriously this is half mine ask around." The crowd laughed.

"Alana I was kind of in the middle of something." Seth motioned to Hogan.

"No what you were in the middle of doing is trying to put yourself once again in the spotlight and push me out." She said in a stern voice.

Seth clenched his fist in annoyance. "You are trying to start an argument again."

"Me? I wouldn't have to if you think before you say, but that's asking to much of you isn't it?" Alana fake smiled before it dropped into a frown.

"Hey I think!" He pointed at her. "You should already know me and you come as package deal so when I say me I mean us."

"How long did it take you to come up with that bald face lie?" Her brow raised. "And I suggest you move the finger before you loose it."

Both of them started arguing with each other as J&J tried calming them down.

"You are always starting with me." Seth argues.

"Because you make me! You know what no we are not doing this." Alana pointed at him. "Not tonight I am not in the mood for this crap. Look the bottom line is Hulk that this is OUR ring." She motioned to her and Seth with a finger and eyed him as she did. "See that keyword 'Our' try using it next time but like I said this our ring and you don't belong in it so if you don't mind-"

"Oh I do mind." Hogan cuts her off, the crowd cheered as Alana rolls her eyes. "And unlike The Authority I have the power and I'm running Smackdown whether you two like it or not brother." He said the last part in her face.

"I'm a girl!" Alana stomped.

"Hey look don't you brother her BROTHER." Seth said pulling her back so he was now in Hogans face. "Don't you brother her again." He pointed at him. "See this exactly what we are talking about this whole place, Raw and Smackdown has been in the dumps since The Authority got outed from power." The crowd boos at this statement as Hogan and Seth had a small stare down.

A _'Hogan'_ chant soon started. "Shutup." Alana snapped at the crowd who booed in retaliation. "Look lets take two of the smartest most amazing business people and parents that I have ever known, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon." She said as they booed again. "Boo yourselves not my parents but they are two people that have the guts to make the hard decisions. Two people who know what's best for business, knew what was best for business and are what's best for business. But lets take them out of power and put a damn carnival show like you in charge Hogan because that's exactly what you are and that makes since. And about that statement earlier you got it all wrong Hulk. See because without my family there would be no Hulk Hogan so remember that next time you open your mouth old man."

The crowd booed some of them oohed at how she was disrespecting him. Seth laughed along with J&J, he patted her back agreeing with her.

"Yeah Alana putting him in charge makes a lot sense, right guys?" Seth said sarcastically back to J&J, he put an arm around Alana. "Listen don't take everything she says to heart she is just a little upset."

"Don't tell him my emotions." Alana said.

Seth looked back to Hogan. "Look don't get us wrong your a Legend, and Hall of Famer there is no doubt about it. I get it but you have no business in OUR business." He looked at Alana when he said the last part and got a smile and nod in return he turned his gaze back to Hogan who looked to be amused. "So as the undisputed futures of WWE, trust me when I tell you that this is our business, but you know what-" Seth smirked, he was cut off by another _'Hogan'_ chant. "Yep, yep, go on. But look if you are gonna be out here and your gonna be the general manager then why don't you spend your time doing something worth while, like what? What do you think he should do sweetheart, got any ideas?" He looked to Alana.

"Just one." Alana held up a finger. "And that is telling the whole WWE universe about what two people that are gonna lead this company into the future. Yeah how about you the immortal one Hulk Hogan the icon endorse the futures of WWE Alana McMahon, and Seth Rollins." She said as the crowd booed and Hogan nodded ready to say something.

Seth cut in. "And then when your done endorsing us then maybe you can come to the realization that it is almost 2015 Hulkster, you don't belong in this ring and you can take your ass up out of it." He said as the crowd lowly boos again.

Alana laughed, she hugged Seth waist. "Did I ever tell you that I love your mean side?"

"I love yours to." He smirked.

"Really?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah I just love you period."

"Aww!" Leaning up she kissed him, the crowd gave a mixed reaction as others whistled.

"Those two have mood swings." Cole said.

"Can say that again." Tom scoffed.

"They are a young couple give them a break." JBL defended as they pulled apart.

"Well you know." Hogan spoke up making them focus on him. "The way it's starting to feel in here I don't even know if your gonna make it out of this very ring right now." He said as the crowd cheered.

"Is that a threat?" Alana laughed along with Seth and J&J. "Did you guys here that to? Hogan just threatened us and I almost felt intimidated."

Hogan glared at her. "You never stop talking do you?" He asked as her jaw dropped offended, Seth pulled her in a hug rubbing her back to make her feel better. "And as far as the future goes well I just don't know if you are the guy-"

"Oh whoa, whoa wait." Seth stopped him, he kept one arm around Alana. "I am Mr. Money in the Bank and she is a McMahon the daughter of Stephanie and The Game himself for god sakes." He moved showing Alana off. "We are the standard bearers of WWE, who else is gonna lead this company into the future? Lets be real here alright."

"Well off the top of my head I can think of a bunch of different people." Hogan argued.

"Oh like who?" Alana questioned.

"Like who? Well maybe the girl that beat you at Survivor Series, Paige." He said as her name got a loud pop but Alana just laughed. "And as far as guys go maybe the guy that beat your boyfriend there at Survivor Series and the same guy that just beat him here last week here on Smackdown. A guy like Dolph Ziggler brother." Hogan says as the crowd cheered and Seth's look turned into a glare.

Dolph Ziggler music hit as he walked out to a loud pop, Alana threw her hands up in annoyance she went and leaned back against the ropes. Ziggler and Seth exchanged words getting each others face, she rubbed her temples, the fact Ziggler was out there was giving her a headache.

"Honestly I have to apologize to the WWE universe." Dolph said seriously. "See honestly I thought when Stephanie and Triple H leave that they would be taking that demon with pigtails with them." He pointed to Alana as the crowd oohed.

Alana glared leaning off the ropes, she slowly walked over as J&J quickly moved out her way. "You know I kept quiet because I didn't feel like arguing with you Ziggler and I think of all people you would know better to start with me. But your just as stupid as him, aren't yah?" She asked raising a brow and pointing to Hogan. "Disrespect me again and I promise neither you or him is walking out of this ring on your own two feet...I promise you that."

They all had a stare down until Big Show's theme hit, the crowd booed as he walked out. Seth pulled Alana with him across the ring and closer by the exit to the ramp and Dolph and Hogan moved watching them closely.

"Seth, Alana." Show spoke into the mic as he slowed walk down the ramp. "Look guys I admire you two as the power couple that you are I also admired the fact that you both are true architects. I come to appreciate your intellects and how you both use your whits to get things done around here. But I been here a while and sometimes you can't use whits you just gotta use force and take what you want."

"Hell yeah!" Alana clapped. "Preach it Show! Let em now!" Seth chuckled at her with a shake of his head along with J&J Security.

"So I'm gonna come down and here and just for you Alana I'm gonna knock out Hulk Hogan." He pointed to Hogan as the crowd booed.

"Aww Show!" Alana rested a hand over her chest. "I knew I liked him." She nudged Jamie.

"And as a bonus I'm gonna knock out Dolph Ziggler to." Show finished as Seth and J&J were loving this, he dropped the mic getting on the apron about to get in the ring. Dolph threw his title to his side as him and Hogan took a defensive stance ready for anything.

Roman Reigns theme hit making all of them let out a angry groan while Show just glared, Roman came out to a loud pop as he walked down the stands in the crowd. Roman hoped over the barricade, flipping his hair back he grabbed a mic and got inside the ring. Seth and J&J get out the ring they jump down to the floor as Seth stands on the apron next to Big Show with his mic ready to hit anybody with it.

Alana brow raised, she scoffed. "Really guys?"

"Alana come on!" Jamie called out.

"I will kick my own ass before I let one of them make me leave." Alana said, she went to the turnbuckle and sat on the top one watching.

Roman continues to look at Big Show with a amused smirk, he stops a little ways away from him. "Big Show, don't come through those ropes unless you wanna get hit in the mouth again." He said as Show continued glaring at him. "Especially in front of your wife and kids." He motioned to Seth and J&J.

"Haha!" Alana laughed, she covered her mouth to suppress it.

"What did you just say?!" Seth shouts, he was about to get in but Joey and Jamie calmed him down.

"Dude that was funny he called you a lady in so many words." Alana said.

Roman looked over at Alana and where she was his smirk turned to an amused one once again. "What are you doing up there?"

"Watching the show." Alana said with a slight shrug.

"Hey don't you talk to her!" Seth shouted, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, what do you guys think?" Hogan asked, the crowd cheered. "I mean what do you guys think about Seth Rollins and The Big Show taking on Dolph Ziggler and Roman Reigns, brother?" The crowd roared in cheers in response as Hogan soon makes the match between the four of them. "So Seth Rollins, and The Big Show the last thing I gotta say to you two guys is, watchu gonna do when Dolph Ziggler, Roman Reigns and my maniacs in the WWE universe runs wild on you two." He hold up two fingers. "And your little cheerleader to." Hogan points to Alana as his theme hits.

"Cheerleader!" Alana shouted. "I got your cheerleader Hogan!" She jumped down going to get in his face but Big Show just simply grabbed her up with ease before she got to close. With both hands he handed her down to Seth who put her over his shoulder as she was still trying to get free, Show got down off the apron. "I am nobody's cheerleader! Don't you let the pigtails fool you I can take all three of you any day in that ring and own you! And all of you are gonna stop passing me around like a damn doll!" She pointed to the guys

Dolph and Roman look on amused as they waved at her, Seth continued taking her up the ramp as she was still going on making the crowd laugh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana is so cute lol #Smackdown_

 _The fact that Alana is small it makes her spaz outs more funny #Smackdown_

 _I loved this segment #Smackdown_

 _I agree with Cole, Seth and Alana are one bipolar couple #Smackdown_

 _Alana is funny and is adorable with pig tails #Smackdown_

 _This is why they are my favorite couple #Smackdown_

 _HEELZiggler tweets - Hey WWERomanReigns did you see that little girl with the pigtails freaking out? I kinda think Hogan got it wrong she is more of a #Mascot_

 _Roman replies - Lol I saw it and I think your right but I kinda thought Big Show was the mascot to._

 _WWEAlana replies - Oh HEELZiggler shutup you don't think I know that your talking about me? You are the only guy I know that probably takes longer then me in the bathroom_

 _Ziggler replies - Which is why I look like this and you ... lets not go there, shall we?_

 _Alana replies - You shut your mouth I will win a vote against you on who's more good looking any day! Especially with my pigtails which are #Adorable_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana was in her own locker room on her phone, hearing a knock at the door she got up and opened the door. "Yeah?" She was taken back when nobody was there making her look confused and take a step out and look up and down the hall. It was completely empty until a worker walked passed. "Hey," She stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Did you knock on this door?" Her brow raised.

"No mam not me." He said shaking his head before walking off.

"Okay." Alana just shrugged and closed the door and turned around to go back and sit down. Another knock echoed out again but this one was more loud and scary, she jumped spinning around with a hand over her chest. "What in the heck?" Shaking away the nervous feeling she yanked the door open and walked out into the hall sacnning it but once again it was empty. "Seriously, who the hell is doing this? If it's one of you Divas back here you can knock it off because it isn't funny anymore." She said as her voice was cracking, she didn't want to admit to herself that she was getting scared but she was.

Giving the hall one more good look she shook her head and went back inside, she closed the door. As soon as she did the lights started to flicker on and off, she quickly went to the light switch but nothing was happening to it. She tried flicking it herself thinking it was a glitch, the lights shut off making her scream and felt herself being pushed back by something.

The lights came back on, Alana looked ahead at the closed door with wide eyes as there was writing on the back of it.

 **I Will Save You** was written in black all sloppy like on the door but it was readable. Alana was struck with pure fear, her heart was racing as her chest heaved in and out she scrambled to the door before running out and down the hall.

A minute later she came back with Seth and J&J. "Alana are you sure it's not someone just playing a trick on you? You know like Victoria or Paige? Were not exactly liked back here sweetheart."

"No I'm telling you guys this is different." Alana said still jumpy. "Go and look for yourselves."

"Well I'm not going first Joey you go." Seth pointed to the door.

Joey gave a troubled look but went in and looked around, he motioned for Seth to come in with a hand. He was followed in by Jamie. "Oh my god!" Seth gasped.

Alana ran in. "What! Do you see it?" She asked.

"Noo." Seth said in an obvious tone. "There is nothing here, no light glitches." He said as Jamie flicked the lights on and off one good time. "And look no writing on the door."

Alana looked at the door wide eyed in shock, she ran her hands across it shaking her head. "No, no, no, no it was here guys I'm telling you. It was sloppy but somebody wrote on this door 'I will save you' it was in all black, the lights were going crazy and somebody kept knocking."

"Maybe you need some sleep Alana." Jamie said.

"Don't give me that I need sleep speech, I'm not going crazy! This stuff was here I'm telling you I saw it." She stomped in annoyance. "Seth you gotta believe me."

Seth sighed. "Look you didn't get much sleep last night so maybe that is getting to you. Just stay back here tonight me and the guys can handle Reigns and Ziggler on our own, okay?"

"B-But I." She felt both his hands lift her head up. "I really did see it Seth."

"And it was probably somebody back here playing a joke on you." He said sternly.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way?"

"I can't answer that." Seth answered truthfully. "When the match is over we will go, k?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"Good." Seth kissed the top of her head. "Come on boys." He motioned for them to follow.

Joey gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving out with them, her look saddened. "I really did see something."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was some weird crap! #Smackdown_

 _Does Bray want Alana? #Smackdown_

 _That was definitely a Bray Wyatt move #Smackdown_

 _Seth you better listen to her #Smackdown_

 _Now I'm scared for Alana #Smackdown_

 _I would be terrified to that was some crap straight out of a horror movie #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana tweets - I'm not going crazy I know what I saw so whoever did that you need to back off or be man/woman up and admit you did that #Punks #NotCool_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Alana walked the halls carefully as she was looking around for somebody, she held her other arms as she had a scared look on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" Dean asked coming into view, she jumped quickly spinning around. "The hell is up with you? Paranoid much?" He joked but noticed she didn't say a smart remark back, he eyed her. "You okay?" Alana ran into his waist hugging him tight, this caught Dean off guard as he looked down at her with a raised confused brow.

"Are you leaving?" Alana asked.

"Well my match been over and I got my bag here so yeah, why? And why are you shaking?" He questioned pulling away so she was looking at him, his fist clenched. "Seth say something to you?"

"N-No it's just a lot of creepy crap going on and I want to go." Alana said truthfully. "I wanna leave with you."

"I knew you couldn't resist me that long." He smirked.

"Get over yourself." Alana said seriously.

"I'm just saying but I see took my advice on making decisions for yourself, huh?" Dean asked as she nodded, he was about to say something until he felt like they were being watched by somebody. It wasn't by anybody from The Authority because the tension felt different and weird. This made him put two and two together and he should have expected this after what Wyatt said to him on Raw, this made him eye the area suspiciously. "Yeah something creepy is going on around here, come on lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down the hall.

The camera followed them all the way down the hall until they disappeared around the corner, it panned back over showing Bray Wyatt who was grinning from ear to ear as he let out a dark chuckle. "Everything done in the dark...comes to the light Dean. But this just the beginning." He said before walking off with a whistle as the camera went to black.

* * *

 **That was chapter 50 I hope people liked it, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter. We will see Alana, and Seth after a couple chapters but anyway until next time!**

 **#Mascot  
**

 **#Adorable**

 **#Punks  
**

 **#NotCool  
**


	51. Christmas 2K14 Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters I posted I can't wait to start a lot of the 2015 stuff considering I have a lot of ideas. Still trying to figure out which direction I should go in with Alana's character but I will continue to just roll with the stuff I have for now. Also she is probably only gonna do one season of Total Divas and then do one season of her own little Spin Off show. Like I said a lot of is still on hold until I figure it out but I gotta feeling the story will still be great no matter which way I go with it.**

* * *

Colby was sitting on the porch at his parents house, he was scrolling up and down his Instagram feed he looked through his pictures but it was mostly ones of him and Ariel. He let out a sigh before putting his phone away and sitting back in the chair looking around the dark neighborhood that was only lit up by people's Christmas lights.

Of course his cousins and family were inside partying he knew because he could hear them from outside, he wanted to go in and have fun but he wasn't in a party mood. Ariel didn't come with him she was still mad and not talking to him in fact the only time they really talked was on Raw he didn't count when they were in the ring because it was for work.

Renee had told him that she went back home to spend Christmas with her family so he was happy that she was at least safe and not spending it alone.

The door opened, Carolyn walked out and gave a weak smile when she saw Colby. "Now what are you doing out here?" She asked closing the door and walked over to him.

Colby shook his head. "Nothing just wanted to be alone for a bit."

His mother nodded, she took a seat next to him. "This is about Ariel?" She asked and he raised a brow. "Your father told me."

"Of freaking course." Colby rolled his eyes.

"I already knew it was something wrong when she didn't come considering she was so excited about coming back." Carolyn said. "You got yourself into some pretty big mess, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and let me guess you hate me for what I did to her to?"

She chuckled. "Colby I'm your mother I could never hate you, now did you screw up big time? Yes, yes you did and I am a little mad at you but not fully and I don't condone keeping secrets or lying in any relationship. But your heart was in the right place when you did what you did and you weren't just thinking of yourself you were thinking of Ariel."

"Well she doesn't see that." Colby scoffed.

"Well she is still hurting." His mom said, he looked down. "You know if it's one thing I seem to realize about you and your dad is that you two have real big hearts. So big that you will lie to protect someone else and in some cases that is a good thing but not this time but that's just how you guys deal with things. Also I never liked that Zhara girl."

"I know Zhara does stupid things but I kinda feel sorry for her." He admitted. "She had to put up with the old me and I wasn't exactly the faithful type back then."

"No but you changed and you let the past go which is exactly what Zhara needs to do. All you can do is apologize and mean it but it's up to her to forgive you or not and the same goes for Ariel to."

"How am I gonna do it if she won't even sit down and talk to me?" Colby asked.

"You make her listen." His mother said sternly. "You lay it all out to her and explain your side and once you have you leave the decision up to her on whether or not she wants to go or stay."

Colby shook his head letting out a sigh. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He looked over at her. "Because I don't want her to go."

Carolyn smiled, she rubbed his back. "Go tell her that."

"Now?" His brow raised.

She shrugged. "Whenever you feel that you want to. I mean your not really missing anything here and you already gave me and your dad our gifts and I gave you mine."

Colby blinked a couple times before looking at her. "I didn't get a gift from you."

"Yes you did. I just gave you the best motherly advice for the year." Getting up she patted his head. "And if you get her back don't lie again or I will be the one smacking you upside the head next time...I raised you and your two toned hair better."

Colby laughed. "Yes mam." He nodded. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime." Carolyn smiled. "Now let me get back in here and find the ear plugs before your aunt starts singing karaoke." She said with an eye roll before heading inside.

He chuckled shaking his head, dialing a number on his phone he got up and headed back inside the house.

* * *

Stephanie walked down in the gym that they had in their home to see Ariel working out, she hadn't seen her since after they had dinner. She could already tell something was wrong it was one thing for Ariel to be quiet half the day but it was another thing for her to not bake with her and her sisters like they would always do on Christmas Eve.

"Hey Arie."

Ariel turned around, putting the weights down she smiled. "Hey mom."

"What are you doing down here so late?" Stephanie sat on one of the workout benches.

"It's only ten." Ariel chuckled. "Besides I had nothing else to do so I thought I just workout. It's kind of a force of habit."

She raised a brow. "Like you holding stuff in?"

Ariel brows furrowed in confusion. "Okay, who told?"

"Aurora, she heard you talking on the phone to Renee."

"She is so dead." Ariel gritted out.

"Ariel." Stephanie gave her a look, she patted the spot next to her. "Come on."

Letting out a sigh Ariel walked over and plopped down next to her. "Mom, seriously I'm fine."

"No your not."

"I am."

"No your not Ariel and that is okay." Stephanie rested a hand on her shoulder making Ariel look at her from the side. "Stop lying to yourself...you are not fine or okay. The sooner you admit that the better hun." Ariel eyes watered up, leaning over she hugged Stephanie and started crying in her shoulder. All that pinned up anger and hurt finally was coming out, closing her eyes she hugged her daughter back while rubbing her back. "I knew you weren't fine."

"I-I miss him." Ariel said in between soft cries.

"I know." Stephanie nodded, she pulled away and whipped the rest of Ariel tears that was coming out. "Now I got half the story from your sister but I want to hear the full one from you."

Ariel used the back of her hand to wipe her face, she decided to sit back and tell her mother everything from her sneaking out at 18 to go to a show with the Young Bucks. How Colby took her virginity that night, she then told her about the whole Vegas situation that happened with Zhara. And how Colby lied to her about being out and that he actually figured out who she was but didn't tell her.

After the story Stephanie shook her head with a sigh. "Wow."

"Yeah, that's pretty much all that happened." Ariel said, she played with her wristbands. "Gotta answer for all that?"

"I do but this time this talk isn't for me." Stephanie said. "It's for your dad."

"Stephanie says what?" Ariel eyed her like she was crazy. "Your joking right?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No, this is really a talk for you and your dad to have."

"But your the mom." She pointed.

"Yes, and sometimes the mom knows when certain things are meant to be passed on to the dad. You and your dad made up last time you were here but you two never really talked things out when it came to your past and you doing Indy wrestling." Stephanie narrowed her eyes on her at the last part. "But honestly I think this is a talk for the two of you two to have."

"Fine." Ariel sighed.

"Tomorrow." Stephanie pointed, she rolled her eyes. "I know you and him like don't like talking about the past but you have to so you can really move past it."

"He's gonna kill me when I tell him this."

"Maybe." Stephanie shrugged. "But he will still love you I know your dad doesn't really show it like he use to but he really does love you. And he won't judge you about the Colby thing because his closet isn't so clean either and trust me I know that for a fact."

Ariel giggled. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Good." She pulled her in a side hug. "I know it's hard to be in this business and deal with your personal life but I'm proud of how you handled it I would have never known you two weren't on good terms."

"Well we agreed to still things professional no matter what happens backstage." Ariel shrugged.

"That is why you need to stay together." Stephanie said.

Ariel lifted her head up. "So your saying I should let it go?"

Stephanie let her arm drop as she shrugged. "Ask your dad that." She stood up heading out.

"You have a weird way of being a parent." Ariel called out.

"I know." Stephanie called back. "Which makes me the best."

Ariel shook her head with a smile, flipping her small towel over her shoulder she left out the gym and hit the lights on the way out. Going upstairs to her room she took a shower, putting on her night shorts and matching top she laid down under the covers. She picked up her phone and decided to get on Instagram for a bit and found herself scrolling past all her pictures but all of them were of her and Colby.

"We take way to many damn selfies..." She muttered to herself.

She went on Colby's page and saw he posted a couple pictures with his family, a small smile appeared on her lips but as quickly as it came it left. It was bad enough all she could think about was him but even after all he did she still wanted to be with him at the moment and having fun but she couldn't.

For some reason their whole relationship started to make more sense now then it did before. Why she felt so attracted to him and why out of every guy backstage she just wanted his attention and why it always felt so easy talking to him. The way they had played with each other even before they got into a relationship always made people question their just friends thing.

 _Flashback_

 _Ariel was backstage with Nattie, Brie, Rosa and Renee. She had on her ring gear as she was on the floor stretching while the other girls were talking._

 _"Ariel are you going out with us later?" Brie asked._

 _"Can't." Ariel replied hitting an arch._

 _Brie bent to her level. "And why not?"_

 _"Because she is carpooling with Colby." Renee teased._

 _"Oh stop it." Ariel rolled her eyes, she lifted herself up and jumped to her feet._

 _"Carpooling now?" Rosa gasped. "Wait, did you guys?"_

 _"No, no! God no, what kind of girl do you guys think I am." Ariel eyed them._

 _"Not that kind but you two went from going out a couple times to carpooling now, don't you think that means something?" Brie asked._

 _"It means that he wants to carpool." Ariel said in a confused tone._

 _"Or.." Nattie motioned her hand for more._

 _"Or that he wants somebody to ride with." Ariel said as all the girls huffed giving her looks. "What?"_

 _"He wants you to ride with him alright." Rosa said as the other girls started laughing._

 _Ariel eyes widened. "Rosa!" She lightly smacked her arm. "Shame on you."_

 _"Come on she has a point." Renee said._

 _"No she doesn't." Ariel shook her head. "Seriously guys Colby isn't like that he never made any move like that on me."_

 _"You haven't given him the chance to." Renee said._

 _"You are not helping." She pointed._

 _Nattie shrugged. "Be honest with yourself Ariel, do you like him?"_

 _"I don't know but I'm not here to date I'm just here to be a wrestler so all of you need to stop trying to corrupt me." Ariel said._

 _"Guys she's right." Brie spoke up._

 _"Thank you Brie." Ariel threw a hand up._

 _Brie cracked a smile. "We will leave the corrupting to Colby." She said as they laughed._

 _"I hate you guys." Ariel said with a plain shake of her head._ _Looking down the hall she saw Colby hit the corner and walk down the opposite way. "I would love to stay and chat but I see my ON SCREEN boyfriend." She walked off._

 _"On screen for now." Renee called out._

 _Ariel simply glared back at her laughing friends before continuing down the hall, she spotted him already in his ring gear by the interview area. "Hey, Colby." She waved._

 _Colby had his arms crossed, he looked from TV and over at her. He smiled seeing who was walking over to him. "Hey, what's up?"_

 _Ariel shook her head. "Nothing I saw you walking and used that as an excuse to get away from the girls."_

 _He chuckled. "They teasing you again?"_

 _"It's becoming a regular routine." She rolled her eyes. "They just don't get it that me and you are just friends."_

 _"Mhm." Colby nodded still smiling, he looked back at the TV. "That's what we are."_

 _Ariel raised a brow. "What was that?"_

 _"What was what?"_

 _"The 'Mhm' why did you give me that?" She asked._

 _Colby shrugged. "I was just agreeing beautiful, that's all."_

 _She smirked. "Aw you think I'm beautiful?"_

 _"Of course. Well other then that time you answered your room door with that face mask-"_

 _"Hey!" Ariel pointed. "You swore to never bring that up again."_

 _"No I didn't." Colby shook his head. "You did."_

 _"Which means you automatically agreed with me."_

 _He thought about it with a hum. "Mmm, not really."_

 _"Yes really." Ariel got in his face. "Promise to never bring it back up."_

 _"Are you trying to be intimidating?" Colby smirked, he raised a brow._

 _"Yeah, is it working?"_

 _"Not really but still having you this close to me is a win in my book so I'm not complaining." He shrugged._

 _"Okay, you try and be intimidating then Rollins." Ariel challenged while poking his chest. "Or have you lost that quali-"_

 _She was cut off by him grabbing her hand out of nowhere, she looked up wide eyed not expecting that. He backed her up until her back was pressed up against the wall and he was towering over her with a glare, The fact that his body was pressed up against hers and her heart beating fast but the look he was giving her made all thoughts leave her mind._

 _Colby rested a hand next to her head, he leaned down to her level so they were eye to eye. "What were you saying about being intimidating again? Don't get quite on me now sweetheart I know you have something you wanna say."_

 _Ariel swallowed the lump in her throat, she innocently smiled up at him. "Believe in Seth Rollins?" She said in a low cute tone._

 _Colby tried to keep a straight face but ended up cracking a smile, he chuckled before letting her go and backing up. "Guess I found my weakness to breaking character."_

 _"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked as she was still trying to get over what happened._

 _"You and those damn pretty blue eyes of yours." He admitted making her look up at him. "Well um I gotta go finish getting ready I'll see you out there, alright?" He let his shoulder brush pass hers as he headed down the hall._

 _Ariel watched him leave, she slowly smiled before hearing something. Turning around she saw a couple workers and camera guy. "Please tell me ya'll didn't get that?"_

 _"Want us to lie?" The camera guy asked. with a smile._

 _"They always say the stuff off guard is the best." One worker spoke up. "Guess we got our backstage exclusive."_

 _Ariel eyes turned to slits. "Oh you guys are good." She pointed. "Colby was in on it to, wasn't he?"_

 _"Nope nobody was." He answered._

 _Her eyes widened as she looked back down the hall that Colby left in. "So...that was all him." She soon smiled before shaking her head._

 _End flashback_

A knock on her door made her snap out of thought, she put her phone away. "Come in."

"Ariel." Her little sister Murphy opened the door and walked halfway in.

She sat up. "Yeah, Murph what's up?"

Her little sister played with her thumbs nervously. "Can we stay in here tonight?"

Ariel sighed, she ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess you-wait we?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yay!" Murphy ran in.

"Told you she wouldn't deny Murphy." Vaughn said following.

"Oh shutup." Aurora rolled her eyes, she closed the door behind her.

"Whoa hold up-oof!" Ariel was cut off by Murphy jumping on her to get on the bed, she cuddled up next to Ariel. "Okay ouch, but why aren't you guys sleeping in your big rooms? You know the ones mom and dad spent thousands on?"

"Because your not in them." Vaughn said getting under the covers.

"Yeah, besides we always use to sleep together on Christmas eve." Aurora laid back getting comfortable.

"And we missed you." Murphy smiled.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Alright fine just go to sleep." She hit her light and laid back down. A quiet silence fell in the room after two minutes Ariel spoke back up again. "Anybody really sleepy?"

"Nope." Aurora answered.

"Nah uh." Vaughn shook her head.

"I was never sleepy." Murphy said.

"Welp." Ariel sat up. "There's still ice cream and cake left from earlier." She got up.

"Wait for us!" Vaughn called out as they jumped out following their sister out the room and downstairs.

The next morning everybody was in the living room as they watched the girls open the presents they got, Vince and Linda were there as well. Ariel had on a pair of light faded blue jeans, a v-neck fitted burgundy cashmere sweater, some of her hair was pulled back into a pony tail but the rest stayed out.

She had took two pictures and had posted them on Twitter one was just a picture of her parents wearing their Santa Claus hats. The second one was a big family picture with everyone in it.

 _Ariel's first tweet- The worlds best Mom and Dad I couldn't have asked for better parents #ILoveThem #BestParents_

 _Ariel's second tweet- Me and my family I hope all my fans is enjoying time with their families #HappyHolidays_

"Aw you got me all the season of Vampire Diaries." Aurora hugged her. "Looks like I'm not gonna read your diary when you leave after all."

Ariel hugged her back with a smile. "Thank you for bringing that up, I'm taking it with me this time."

"Dang it." Aurora snapped her finger, she let go and went back over to see what else she had got.

"Here you go Ariel." Her grandfather walked over handing her a gold box as he sat across from her. "It's from me and your grandmother."

"Aw come on granddad you didn't have to get me anything I told you guys that already." Ariel said.

"I know but it's kind of hard to to stop buying gifts for your first grandkid." He said making her smile. "No matter how old you get you are getting a gift from me kiddo."

"Being in the WWE is the greatest gift you gave me but thank you." Ariel took the box, unwrapping it she saw a pretty gold charm bracelet that had a lot of pretty charms attached to it but one stuck out. It was the W logo that stood for WWE it was a bit bigger then the other ones. "It's so pretty!" She quickly put it on to get a better look. "How long did this thing take?"

"I had to get it pre ordered in November. I was gonna give it to you for your first match but I decided to wait." Vince said.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" Getting up she hugged him.

"I thought you might." Vince hugged her back with a chuckle.

After a while Ariel excused herself from everyone and went to find her dad, she later found him in his home office at his desk.

Ariel knocked on the opening getting his attention. "Can't take a day off can yah?"

Paul looked up from what he was writing, he smiled. "No I can I just had to fill these papers out for the next NXT Takeover which reminds me I need you and Colby there by the way."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Ariel said, she walked in and sat on the big comfy sofa. "Can we talk about something?"

"Your not pregnant are you?" His brow raised.

"What? No! What is with you guys when every time I say that I need to talk that you think there is a baby in here." She pointed at her stomach, moving her feet she folded her legs on the couch.

"Well." Paul says as he stood up and walked over. "The last time your mother asked me could we talk about something your sister Murphy was born nine months later." He sat next to her on the couch.

"And isn't she adorable?" Ariel joked, he let out a chuckle. "But seriously I just need to talk."

"This about that whole Colby, virginity, Zhara, and Vegas trip thing?" Paul raised a brow, he watched her eyes widen. "Your mother told me last night."

"Dang it." Ariel snapped. "She must thought I was gonna back out...which I was." She scratched the back of her head, she looked at her dad and let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry daddy."

Paul brows furrowed. "Sorry, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Actually I did. I wrestled at a young age and lied to you and mom constantly about where I was going."

"Ariel your not perfect." He said making her look over at him. "The only reason I was so mad when I found out that you were wrestling at that age is because I was afraid for you."

"Afraid for me?"

"Kid you put on great matches the best I seen from the main roster in a long time but I still worry about you every time you step through those ropes. Which is why when I found out you were wrestling at that age I was scared that you were gonna get hurt injured or worst." Paul sat back. "But I have to say sorry to you to."

"You apologizing dad?...this is definitely Christmas." Ariel mumbled.

"Hey, even parents can admit when they do something wrong." He nudged her. "But I am sorry for trying to baby you all the time. It's just hard looking at you and see that your no longer my little girl that was crawling around the house getting into stuff around here. And by the way there is no need to be nervous about telling me how you snuck out to go to that Indy show when you were eighteen I already know you did."

"Okay, does everybody know stuff that I don't?" She asked. "Wait, you mean you knew before mom told you?"

Paul nodded. "Mhm."

"Man if I still was seventeen I would be so grounded." Ariel shook her head. "How did you know?"

"The guy that owns the show called me and told me you were there." He said. "Since you illegally wrestled the first time I made sure to send out a warning to my buddies that if they see you to call me. Now I was gonna come and get you but then I decided for once to let you go and see if you could handle yourself and let you experience adulthood."

"Well it worked I learned my lesson and probably made a big mistake." Ariel says looking down. "I was just some score to Colby back then I didn't mean anything to him and I gave something like that to a guy I barley knew."

"Well you said the right word out of all of that 'back then' not right now. Now although I'm not to found of you dating somebody your in a story line with it was bound to happen sooner or later especially with both of your history." He eyed her. "Now maybe you were just some score to him back then but I seen how he treats you and I don't think that you are just some score to him. I seen a lot of people backstage use others and lets just say if Colby is using you to get noticed in the company more then he is one hell of an actor."

"But-"

"Let me finish." Paul stopped her. "I know he lied and I do not condone that but his heart was in the right place when he decided not to tell you. He didn't wanna see you hurt or cry...and to be honest I did that to your mom before. I didn't wanna do that, the pain of seeing her hurt or cry because of me was just something I couldn't deal with but I had to. And that is probably what Colby was battling with, do you honestly think Colby wanted to hurt you on purpose or even lie to you? I mean do you think it was probably easy for him to walk around knowing what he did and not being able to tell you?"

Ariel thought about it, she shook her head. "No, but why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because you my daughter are a coin toss." He said making her raise a brow. "You don't know if your gonna take the news well or bad. And personally Ariel no guy has a good past I still hate talking about mine because back then your dad was a real-"

"Dick?" Her brow raised.

"Thank, you." He said sarcastically making her shrug and smile. "Anyway I was a bad guy back then and did some things that I'm not proud of. And when your a young guy in the Indy scene you can sometimes loose yourself because your still young and trying to figure this crazy world out while trying to make it. Colby might have been a bad guy back then and treated women badly but he's grown now and I don't think that guy is Tyler Black anymore. He's Colby Lopez and if you love the guy as much as you say you do then you will leave the past where it belongs and move on from it together."

"So your saying I should stay with him?"

"No." Paul shook his head. "You let the guy tell his side and if you still can't forgive him for what he did then you just move on but at least let him say what he needs to."

Ariel played with sleeve of her sweater as she looked down, she nodded. "I think I get what your saying."

"Good and I'm proud of you and Colby for still finding a way to keep it professional in the ring. That shows me that you two can work together even when your having problems."

"Well you taught me well." Ariel said.

Paul nodded. "That's true and by the way no matter what happened between us when you were younger I am glad that I trained you to wrestler...better."

She smiled. "I guess in a way you were right to take me away from Indy wrestling I probably would have lost myself down the line. I love you daddy and sorry for putting you guys through it when I was a teenager." She hugged him.

"I love you to baby girl." He hugged her back. "And you didn't scar me and your mom that bad since we had three more girls."

Ariel pulled away. "Do we ever find it crazy that uncle Shane has all boys and mom has all girls?"

"It is weird but then again the mom side of your family has always been weird."

"What do you call your side dad?" Her brow raised. "Because they are weird bunch themselves...aunt Viola for instance."

"We still don't know if she is related to us." Paul pointed, she shook her head and started laughing at her dad.

A knock on the door made them both look over, Aurora walked in. "Bad time?"

"Never a bad time for you girls, what's up?" Paul asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Aurora nodded. "But Ariel somebody is here to see you."

Ariel brows furrowed together confused. "For me? I don't remember inviting somebody over."

"Maybe one of your friends stopped by." Paul shrugged.

"Dad I don't have that many friends. Besides the ones I do have are probably with their families right now." Ariel stood up, she looked to Aurora. "Did you get a name?"

"What do I look like Arie your secretary? Come see for yourself." Aurora said with a scoff as she walked off.

"Okay you are so rude." Ariel followed her out. "You could have just got a name you little brat!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Aurora mocked as they walked down the steps. "Stop yapping and come on."

"Shutup and don't rush me." Ariel said, she walked down the steps but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar face. Her eyes widened but she had to blink a couple times to make sure she was seeing things right, slowly she took another step down. "Colby? What are you doing here?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him.

He just let out a sigh and shrugged. "I came to talk and this time I know you can't go anywhere on me."

"You flew hours just to come and talk?" Ariel questioned, she let her feet hit the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I did." Colby nodded. "But the real question is, are we finally gonna sit and talk? Or are you shut me out and run away again?"

Ariel sighed, she opened her eyes back up giving him a conflicted look.

* * *

 **That was chapter 51 and don't worry chapter 52 will be out this week to. But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter, until next time!**


	52. Christmas 2K14 Pt 2

**Authors Note- Hey thanks if you reviewed the other chapter I got two chapters for you this time and then I will be getting back to Seth and Alana. But I know soon I will be taking two weeks off to edit old chapters, I read some of them over and saw all my mistakes. And I can't keep making new chapters until I edit those and fix everything but it won't take long though that I promise, but lets get these two chapters out the way!**

* * *

Ariel let out another sigh. "Follow me." She motioned him to follow as she walked around from the stairs and down the hall.

Opening a door she let him go in first, it was a medium sized lounge area with a fire place, and pool table sit up along with a big flat screen. It was almost like a second living room that they would use when they had big family gatherings but it was also quiet and had a calm setting to it.

Turning up the fire place she walked back to the big leather love seat couch and sat next to him, she folded her legs under her. "I thought you were with your family?" Ariel said breaking the small silence in the room.

"I was." Colby nodded, he switched his hat backwards as his hair was pulled into a low pony tail. "But I kept thinking about you the whole time. So I wasn't having a good time."

"You really flew all this way to talk to me? You could have just waited until Monday." She said propping her elbow up on the back of the couch, she played with her nails.

"Why? So you can duck and dodge me all around the arena? Then when I do finally catch you, you just walk away from me."

"Sorry it's a thing called being mad at you." Ariel gave him a look. "Which I wouldn't have been if-"

"If I haven't had lied I know." Colby cut her off, he looked at her from the side. "I swear to you I didn't sleep with Zhara, I admit to the lying Ariel but drunk or not I could never do something like that to you. Yeah I will always care about her, that won't change but she isn't the person I wanna be with I wouldn't be sitting here if she was."

"I know." She nodded.

"Look I know your mad at me for lying to you and for not telling you that I knew who you were a couple months after we met. I told you this before but I kept it from you because of the kind of guy I was back then but that night I met you it changed how I treated girls after that." Ariel stopped playing with her nails and looked at him confused. "You were so damn innocent, funny and look like nothing bothered you. All you wanted to do was have fun and for some reason even back then I got protective over you quick. I didn't want any of the other guys touching you and I saw how a lot of other men were looking at you that night. But I was a bit shocked when all your attention still stayed on me, you didn't pay any of those other guys any attention. Usually the girls I hung around wanted every guy in the bars attention but when I met you, you were different. I didn't know for sure if you were still a virgin or not...of course I found out later on that night that you were. I should have stopped when I realized you were one but I wanted to be your first and I didn't wanna let you go after that night. I wanted to wake up and see you there to hear you laugh again and to hear that smart mouth of yours but when I woke up you were gone. And for once that night...I had got a taste of my own medicine I felt how I made women feel when I would pick them up one night and leave them the next. It sucked more when I couldn't find you."

"You looked for me?" Ariel asked shocked.

"Yeah, but Matt had told me that you had a lot on your plate and that your dad would probably kill us both." Colby scoffed.

"Probably yeah." She cracked a small smile.

"But after that night I stopped with the one night stands and picking up girls at a bar and stopped using them as points in some stupid game. Now before I started talking to you I did just try and get you into bed I will admit that but after being with you half that night it changed."

"Isn't that funny." Ariel says with a light chuckle. "Even the younger me made a good impression on you."

"She did." He nodded. "I didn't keep it from you to save my own butt. I just didn't wanna hurt you with the truth of why I talked to you that night in the first place. Now of course your name backstage carries power everybody knows that but that isn't the reason I wanted you it's far from that."

Ariel's smile dropped into a sad frown. "Now I feel bad for not letting you explain."

"Don't." Colby shook his head. "I didn't make it any better when I lied about that whole Vegas thing."

"Colby if you would have just told me that you crashed at a friends hotel room that night I wouldn't have really been mad. I was only upset because you lied to me and I hate being lied to especially by somebody who I trust a lot. And who knows they can tell me anything, you already know I won't judge your past. You weren't a good guy when you were Tyler Black I get it and there is probably things you wanna never tell me about and take to your grave with you. So do I but when I know me keeping it from somebody can hurt them in the future I will tell them. Whether it hurts or not because I would want them to do the same if it was me." Ariel reached over and grabbed his arm, she ran one hand down his arm. "But your heart was strangely in the right place when you lied to me so..."

"Soo, am I forgiven?" Colby asked, he locked his hand with hers. He looked up at her and finally saw a small smile appear on her lips. That was a smile he would never get tired of seeing.

"It's still gonna take me a little bit to let it go but yeah...your forgiven." Ariel finally said. "But don't ever lie to me again." She pointed her finger in his arm as she said this in a stern voice. "But how could I not forgive a guy that flew from Iowa to Greenwich just to talk to me?"

Colby chuckled. "Yeah, well your worth the trip. Although I was a bit scared that you wouldn't hear me out."

"Why were you scared?" She asked in dis belief.

"Because I thought I would lose you...and I don't want that." He moved a strand of hair out her face. "I lost you once years ago I'm not ready to loose you again."

Ariel looked at him, feeling her eyes getting watery she leaned over and hugged him. He pulled her on his lap until her legs were straddled by his. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tighter and buried her face in his neck, he hugged her back.

"I take it back."

His brow raised, he pulled away so he could look at her. "You take what back sweetheart?"

"About you being my mistake just like I thought loosing my virginity was a mistake. It wasn't a mistake and I'm glad you were the guy to take something like that from me." Ariel looked down. "I really should have heard you out."

"And I shouldn't have lied to you either." He brushed his thumb across her stomach as his other hand rested on her hip. "I guess we both got stuff we need to work on, huh?"

Ariel giggled and nodded. "Yeah, but I'll work on them with you. Since were stuck together whether we both like it or not."

"I'm okay with that." Colby nodded. Cupping her cheek he brought her down closer to him so their lips were inches apart. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." Ariel brushed her fingertips across his cheek.

Colby leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against hers, she relaxed into him and rested her hands on both his shoulders. She was still a little mad but all of it seemed to fade away more with the way he was kissing her, it was gentle but yet there was something domineering about it. He had his arms tightly around her waist so she was trapped against his chest while letting his other hand travel down to rest at her hip.

"Hey Ariel." Aurora walked in with the rest of her sisters behind her. "Whoa." She covered Murphy's eyes.

Both of them pulled away, Colby stood up out of shock and made Ariel quickly fall to the floor. "Ouch man!" She snapped.

"Crap my bad." He leaned down and helped her up.

Ariel rubbed her back. "Geez don't you guys knock anymore in this house?"

"Oooh you and Colby were kissing." Aurora teased with a laugh.

"Ew" Murphy and Vaughn pointed.

"Beat it you little munchkins." Ariel hissed.

Colby just watched this clearly amused by their arguing.

"Hey that is no way to talk to your sisters during Christmas." Vaughn said.

"But I can give them all seasons beatings if they don't beat it." Ariel smiled, their eyes widened as she raised a brow.

"Meet you in the living room!" Aurora grabbed Murphy and Vaughn before quickly closing the door behind her.

"Works...every...time." Ariel shook her head, she looked back to Colby. "Lets just be happy nothing but kissing happened on this couch."

"You would have scared your sisters at a young age." Colby laughed.

"Yea-hey wait a second you can't blame that all on me it takes two ya know." She said.

"Not all the time." He looked over at her with a smirk.

Ariel caught on to what he was saying, she slapped his chest laughing. "You are disgusting."

"I know." He chuckled. "But I brought your gift with me when I came here, come look at it." Taking her hand he led her out the room.

"Colby come on you didn't have to." She tried pulling him back but he wasn't having any of that and just pulled her forward. "Seriously I'm just happy that your here and it's not fair because your gift is back at my place."

"And I will get it later but your gonna get yours now." He continued pulling her to the living room. "It's something you can't give back either."

"Well damn just make me feel more bad, now what if I don't like it?"

"I don't think you will be saying that." Colby said.

Once they got in the living room she saw the rest of her family already there talking. Stephanie saw both of them and smiled when she saw them holding hands. Paul just looked at Colby as both men sent a respectful nod to each other, her grandparents were sitting on the couch with each other.

"Okay where is the gift?" Ariel questioned.

Colby let her hand go. "Eager now?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Aurora!" He called out, she walked in grinning with her other two sisters. "You got it."

"Yup." Aurora nodded.

Ariel raised a brow. "Let me guess everybody is on this but me?"

"Pretty much." Murphy nodded.

Colby let out a loud whistle. "Come on boy, come on." He patted his leg.

Ariel eyes widened when a puppy came running from out the kitchen and into the living room, she quickly dropped to her knees to meet him halfway. "It's a puppy! Oh my god look at him!" She picked him up. "You are so adorable!" The puppy was a black and white, blue eyed husky. He had a red bow around him with a little paw print card attached to it, she took it off and read it. "Pwease take me home with you?" Ariel started laughing, she hugged the puppy who was trying to lick her face. "You got him for me?" She looked over at Colby. "Why?"

"Well I remember you said you haven't had a pet since your last dog Beauty. I know you love Kevin but I thought you probably wanted your own dog to really call yours." Colby said. "The shelter I volunteer at had this women that was a big donater there and she is a big WWE fan to but that's just half of it. Anyway she told me last month that she was selling Husky puppies and managed to sell every puppy except one. When she showed me him the first thing I saw was the blue eyes...and I thought of you so I decided to get him for you."

"You remembered me telling you about Beauty? I can't believe you really brought him for me." She used her sleeve to wipe her tears but giggled when her face got licked. "You are so freaking cute! How much did he cost?"

"Fifteen hundred even." Colby held up five fingers.

"You spent fifteen hundred on me?" She looked down at the puppy who was trying to climb her shoulder, chuckling she just used her free arm to hug him. "This is the sweetest thing any guy has have ever done for me, thank you so much."

"Of course I spent that much on you and your welcome." He kissed her forehead, pulling away he left his arm around her.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Murphy jumped in excitement as her and the girls petted him.

"I don't know." Ariel shook her head, she lifted him up and looked at him. Tilting her head to the side she watched him do the same a smile spread across her face. "You look adorable but also look evil...Demon?" She asked and got a bark in response, she started rubbing his stomach with a laugh. "Yeah that's your name little Demon."

"Seriously?" Paul questioned.

"You can't be serious?" Colby brow raised.

"Ariel out of all the names..." Stephanie trailed off with a laugh.

"You know that was your mothers nickname for a while." Vince said.

Paul snorted out a laugh and got his chest whacked by Stephanie. "That''s not funny and dad it was not."

"Are you sure you want to name the little fella Demon?" Linda asked.

"Yup, he looks just like that dog off of 'Snow Dogs' named Demon. He is just a puppy version." Ariel nodded. "Isn't that right Demon baby?" She messed with his paw. "You are so adorable!"

"You are not calling the dog Demon." Colby said.

"I'm his mother I picked his name. Besides I think he likes it and if he isn't complaining you shouldn't either." Ariel pointed.

"What kind of stupid name is Demon?" Colby questioned.

Demon let out a little growl, he started biting on Colby's hand but since he was still a puppy it just felt like little pokes.

"See you made him mad." Ariel put Demon on the floor so the girls could play with him.

"I take it back he is a little Demon." He scoffed before turning to her and noticed her smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that? What I do?"

"Everything." Ariel said before hugging him again. "Thank, you for coming all this way for me."

"That's what you do when you love somebody." Colby hugged her back tightly. "You chase after them."

Ariel smiled snuggling her head in his chest, she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to." He smiled.

"Um Ariel." Vaughn spoke up. "Not to ruin the moment but your new little baby Demon just took one of your slippers by the couch."

Her eyes widen. "Say what?" She quickly pulled away and turned around to see him jogging in the kitchen with her slipper in his mouth, she broke the hug and chased after him. "Wait, wait Demon no that's mommy's new Michael Kores slipper. Give it back! I didn't say run faster!" She called out while Colby and her sisters laughed at Ariel chasing the puppy around the place, she tried grabbing him but he was to fast. "Demon hunny no! Come on back."

"Told you he doesn't like that name." Colby laughed.

"Well he is showing very demon like behavior so none of this is helping his case right now." Ariel called out as she continued running after the puppy. "Come back here Demon."

"If this doesn't prepare her for kids, nothing will." Stephanie sipped her drink with a smile.

"Ariel is having kids now?" Linda questioned.

Paul chuckled amused. "No she isn't."

"Mom." Stephanie said sternly. "We will not have a repeat of Thanksgiving."

"I wanna play this game with Demon next." Murphy said happily.

"Then go get one of your slippers then!" Ariel shouted back to her.

Later on Ariel and her sisters had took Demon outside to play in the snow that was out there, he was jumping and rolling around in it.

She started laughing when he started chasing Aurora around and had made her fall face first in the snow. "Ha!" Ariel pointed until she felt somebody hug her from behind, she turned around to see Colby. "Hiya." She grinned.

"Hey." Colby looked up when he heard screaming and chuckled. "Okay, Demon wasn't a bad name after all."

"I told you." She nudged him. "Besides he has this evil look to him but he is so sweet. I still can't believe you got him for me!" She hugged his waist.

"Yeah, I know he won't replace your first dog but that doesn't mean you can't let a new one in your life, right?"

"Right, quick question though. What if you came all this way and I didn't forgive you?" Her brow raised.

He shrugged. "I still would have gave him to you whether you were still pissed or not."

"Your the best." She kissed his cheek before moving past him.

Colby watched her sisters play with Demon it went from him chasing Aurora to Aurora chasing him and her other two sisters, he felt a tug on his pants. "What the-whoa!" He felt ice cold snow get put down his pants making his whole body tense up from the cold he slowly turned around wide eyed. "Ariel!"

Ariel was behind him laughing, holding her stomach from his reaction. "See now that's what happens when you lie to me."

"This is not funny. This snow is very cold!" He pointed to his pants.

"I know that's why I put it in your pants." She said with a smirk. "Guess we can call you Snowlby, get it?" She started cracking up again. "Cause of the snow and your name is Colby." She slapped her leg laughing while he continued shaking his head at her. "I crack myself up!" Her jaw dropped when she felt a snowball smack the side of her face, closing her eyes she wiped her face and slowly glared over at a snickering Colby. "Really dude?"

"You started it. Do I need to remind you that my pants are still cold." He pointed to his jeans.

"Don't worry about it because you about to be out cold in a second." Ariel raised her fist.

"Well I got nothing to loose then." Colby threw the last one he had behind his back so it hit her in the chest, he started laughing until he saw her look. "That one slipped?"

"Oh, yeah?" Her brow raised as she edged her way towards him. "My foot is gonna slip. Get back here Lopez!" She ran after him when he started running away from her.

* * *

 **That was chapter 52, leave me a review telling me what you think and don't forget to check out the other chapter!**


	53. NXT & Don't Hit Strike Three

**Authors Note- Thanks if you left me a review on the last chapter, I hope people liked it and I can't wait to start with the Seth and Alana chapters. But that's the only thing I have to say for this chapter, here's the update and sorry if it's a little long.**

* * *

Ariel was in the midst of getting dressed, her and Colby were gonna be heading to the NXT event later on in that was in Tampa.

Hearing barking she stopped from doing her hair, the doorbell had sounded off a couple seconds later. She smiled shaking her head, grabbing her robe she slipped it on and tied it up as she was going down the steps.

"Okay, you little guard dog back off." She picked Demon up on her way to the door, opening it up she saw Colby. "About time Lopez."

"Hey, traffic in Tampa is not so nice." Colby closed the door behind him. "I missed you, you little bad thing."

"Really?" Ariel smiled.

"I was talking to Demon." He said taking the puppy out her arms.

Ariel pouted. "Fine, I didn't miss you anyway." She headed in the kitchen.

He followed her with a laugh as he was petting him. "Your mom can get jealous."

"Nah, uh stop lying to him." Ariel said. "You ready to go back on the road in a couple days?"

"Am I ready to go back on the road with you in a couple days? Yes I am." Colby let the puppy down on the floor, he quickly grabbed one of his toys and could be heard running upstairs making him chuckle. "Toys already huh?"

"Yeah," Ariel nodded. "Me and him went to the pet store on our day out. I ordered him this cute LV collar and leash but for now he will just wear the blue one until it comes. I think I spent $300 dollars on him to." Colby's brow raised in question. "Don't look at me like that I had to buy grooming products, food, toys, dog treats, a cage when needed and puppy pads just in case. But he seems to know the backyard is the place to go I just forgot that I still am the one to have to pick the crap up."

"Welcome to parenthood." Colby stretched his arms.

"Got that right." Ariel chuckled. "I'm so happy to go back to NXT for the day my twin is gonna be there."

Colby pulled an amused smirk. "Who's your twin?"

"Sami Zayn." She nodded and got a look from him. "I never said we were identical twins buddy." She said as they headed upstairs and in her room so she could finish getting dressed, she was fumbling around in her closet. "But yeah Sami is my twin from another kin, does that make sense? Ah who gives a damn it rhymes." She waved it off with a hand.

Colby shook his head at her and couldn't help but notice how she looked in the robe that she had on, it was a tight, silk black one that came a little bit to her knees. It showed off her legs not to mention her cleavage was perked up and showing the robe really showed off her body.

That was one of the things he loved about Ariel, she was one of the girls backstage that could say she never had plastic surgery anywhere. Her whole body was all her and she already made it clear to Nikki that she didn't want implants when they were talking about it.

"Renee said she would be there I don't know if anybody else from the main roster will be there though." Ariel said as she was still fumbling around in the closet. Finally putting the stuff up, she turned around to see Colby staring at her, smiling she snapped her fingers. "Colby?" He eventually smirked acknowledging the fact that he heard her but still kept his gaze on her body. "My eyes are up here sweetheart."

"I know exactly where your eyes are." Colby finally looked up.

Ariel shook her head with a slight laugh. "Your such a pervert sometimes. I let it past because your my boyfriend but I'm going to finish getting dressed so we can go."

"Quick question, what are you wearing under that?" Colby asked.

Ariel shrugged. "My bra and underwear duh." She started walking past.

"Just checking." Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her back to him, he wraps an arm around her and presses his lips against hers. She tried to pull back but he pulled her right back in, he backed her up until the back of her knees hit the bed. He gently pushed her down on the bed so he was hovering over top of her and earned a light moan when he slid his tongue inside and flicked it against hers.

Ariel continued to let him go on since she thought it was just kissing but it caught her off guard when he broke the kiss and took his shirt off showing his chest. She felt herself blushing from looking, she was use to seeing him with his shirt off but it still made her blush and get turned on even more. He ran his warm hand up her robe and undid it in the process, he softly kissed her chest and started making his way down to her stomach.

Letting out gasp Ariel snapped out of it, she squirmed out of his grip and moved back. "W-Wait we Colby we can't. The NXT event stats in-"

"Doesn't start for another four hours."

"Really?" Ariel said fumbling with her robe to cover herself back up.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"W-Well uh um I should still do that thing-"

"No you shouldn't." Grabbing both her ankles he pulled her back underneath of him and pressed his hips against hers so she was trapped against him

"I really should." She tried to move but with his body against hers she couldn't really escape.

"I don't know thy your fighting me on this." He murmurs against her skin.

"I-I'm not!" She gasps, shivering from pleasure. "I just think we could do this later."

"We will do it again later." He said as she could feel him smirking against her skin.

"Th-That is not what I was trying to say Colby an you know it." She kept trying to resist but failed miserably, she had to gain some self control so she would't wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his fingers hook through her underwear as he tried to bring them down, his phone went off. "Phone! You should get that."

Stopping what he was doing, she sits up as he pulled out his phone he looked from the phone to Ariel. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, the way he stared at her made her want to give in right there and his eyes wasn't helping either.

"Whoever it is can wait." He threw his phone to the side, he started attacking her neck.

"But-"

He lets out a low chuckle making her breath hitch in her throat. "Ariel, Ariel, Ariel." He said her name with a shake of his head before his lips lowered by her ear. "I don't care what you say your not leaving this house without something getting done to you."

"I'll think twice before wearing this robe around you." Ariel said lowly.

"It's not the robe sweetheart...just you period." He said before he pressed his lips back against hers, she finally stopped fighting him and just gave in as she wrapped her leg around his waist anchoring him closer.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

They had made it to NXT and was walking through the backstage area.

"Didn't you say Renee was gonna be here?" Colby asked but received a side glare from Ariel in response, he chuckled. "Oh come on I told you I was sorry like twenty times in the car."

"That's not enough." Ariel responded sternly. "I had just brought those underwear Colby." She whacked his arm. "And you ripped them!"

"Nobody told you to tease and wear lace at the same time." Colby shrugged.

"You can forget about round two when we get back." She pointed.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. "You mean round three?" His brow raised with a cocky like smirk.

Ariel felt herself blushing and pulled away. "Shut, up."

Colby started laughing. "You know you can't resit me forever."

"That is not the problem here pantie ripper, how would you feel if I ripped your boxers off of you?" His smirk tugged up into an amused grin once he thought about it, he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't!" Ariel stopped him. "Do NOT answer that."

"Hey guys!" Renee waved as she walked over. "I see you guys are back on the same page, everything good?"

"No not really!" Ariel glared at him.

Colby tilted his head over to Renee and smiled. "Yeah, everything is better."

"Good and I saw the selfies, is it true you got a puppy?" Renee asked.

"So true." Ariel pulled out her phone, she showed Renee a picture. "There he is in my shoe closet."

"Awww." Renee smiled. "He looks like like that dog from that movie 'Snow Dogs' Demon."

"Does he now?" Ariel slowly looked over at Colby shooting him a winning smirk, he rolled his eyes in retaliation.

"I definitely gotta come and meet him." Renee handed her phone back to her.

"Where's Jon?" Ariel asked.

"Live Event in Chicago." Renee waved it off. "He will be back tomorrow morning, but what did you name the cutie?"

"She named him Demon." Colby answered in an almost teasing way.

"It fits him." Renee nodded.

"Thank, you!" Ariel threw her hand up.

"Ariel, Colby." A male voice called out.

They both looked to see William Regal, she smiled and greeted him with a hug. "Hey William."

"How you been?" Colby asked shaking his hand.

"I've been great and proud of the progress you two have been making on the main roster as well. They made a good call putting you two crazy kids together."

"Same thing my dad said." Ariel playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well we were wondering while your here Ariel if you can do a couple backstage segments for us." William asked.

"Of course." Ariel nodded. "Anything for you guys."

"Thanks, you can go meet up with one of the writers later he has everything for you." William patted her shoulder. "Good to see you two again." He sent a nod to Renee and patted Colby's back walking past.

"See yah Regal." Colby nodded.

"Huh, just when I thought I wasn't gonna be working until Monday." Ariel sighed.

"It comes with being a top Diva." Renee said. "But I gotta go meet up with Corey to go over this stuff I'll catch you two later."

"Bye. Nee, Nee." Ariel waved.

"Hey!" Renee pointed back at her. "We talked about why you can't use that nickname." She said sternly before continuing down the hall.

"Why doesn't she like that nickname?" Colby raised a brow.

"To many ears around here." Ariel giggled from just remembering the story. "I will tell you when we get back to the house. But lets just say your friend Jon is a damn mess."

"Now I really wanna know." Colby chuckled.

"Ariel!" A voice called out.

"Sami!" Ariel screamed making Colby wince and hold his left ear, she ran over jumping on her old friend.

Sami chuckled spinning her around in a big hug. "I missed you kid." He lowered her feet back on the floor.

"I missed you to." She chuckled messing with his hair.

"Come on with the hair it hasn't even been five minutes." He swatted her hand away, he saw Colby walk over and gave him a bro hug. "Hey man."

"Sup Sami, your twin huh?" He motioned to Ariel.

Sami chuckled and nodded. "Yeah she is. I wished you would have stayed in NXT longer though both of you guys."

"Yeah, I feel bad that I didn't get that full experience like you guys." Ariel said. "I kinda wanted to hold the NXT Women's Championship but it's not to late I'm still young. And lets admit even when I get 60 I will still kick ass in the ring while looking like somebody's twenty year old sister." She snapped her fingers with a laugh.

Both guys looked at her amused. "Still a handful?" Sami questioned looking at Colby.

He playfully rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

"Handful or not you both love me." Ariel smirked. "And I dare either of you to deny that." She said and they both threw their hands up in defense. "But I can't wait until you come up to the main roster it is gonna be so fun when you do."

"Right, it's gonna be awesome." Sami agreed. "Did you see your boy yet?"

"Who?" Ariel raised her brow.

"Finn." Sami said.

"He's here tonight?!" Ariel eyes lit up, she jumped.

"You know that new guy Finn Balor?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, did you forget who my best guy friends were?" Her brow raised. "The Young Bucks are apart of The Bullet Club which is apart of New Japan where Finn used to wrestle and he was apart of The Bullet Club. But I met Finn a couple times when I was doing shows illegally...I really need to stop admitting that out loud."

Colby and Sami shared a laugh. "You do but I forgot your boys were in The Bullet Club."

"Yeah, and the last time I seen them Finn was with them to not to mention we met a long time ago. But he was a cool guy with an Irish accent to top it off. He also went by Prince Devitt back when I saw him with the Bucks but he decided to let me just call him Devitt." She nodded. "He was so cool when I met him when I met him when I was younger then he just became cooler when he got with The Bullet Club."

"Fan girl." Sami sung.

"Shut, up I am not." Ariel folded her arms across her chest.

"So that would explain why you screamed so loud when he debuted last month." Colby smirked amused.

"No, no, I saw a spider thank you." Ariel corrected but got dis believing looks from both men. "Seriously I did." She said but the looks weren't letting up. "I swear!" She stomped but the looks remained. "Okay, fine I didn't but don't judge me. And I'm not a fan girl thank you, I barley pay attention to the guy or his features."

"Tell that lie to Finn and his brown eyes." Colby teased.

"Ha!" She pointed. "His eyes are blue."

"Ha! Thanks for proving our point." Colby smirked.

Ariel realized she walked into that one. "I...but...see...I only knew that because...oh screw you guys." She walked off and heard both of them start to laugh.

"Fan girl or not I still love you Ariel!" Colby called out.

"Save it Lopez!" She called back to him.

Later on she had met up with Bayley and since the show still didn't start for a while her and a couple girls backstage decided to do a funny little backstage video and post it on twitter.

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The camera showed Alana and Bayley backstage laughing. "Okay, okay do Paige." Bayley said.

"Okay, hold on." Alana went behind the little wall, she came back wearing a leather jacket, a black wig and the NXT title on her shoulders, she cleared her throat to change her voice. "I was the first ever Diva to hold both the NXT Women's title and the Diva's title not to mention I am the youngest Divas Champion." She did a little jump. "This is my house! Now scream for me!" She shouted.

"That is dead on!" Bayley laughed holding her stomach. "Can you do Sasha?"

"You ain't say nothing but a word." She ran back behind the wall after a minute she came back without the leather and just had on shades like Sasha wears, along with her BOSS ring. She came out doing Sasha's little taunt and did her little hip movement before posing like her. "I do and say what I want because I'm a Boss and nobody does it better then me." Taking her shades she propped them up on her head like Sasha would.

"Nice, okay try and do Becky next." Bayley said.

Alana ran to the back, she ran back out like Becky would do for a match. She flipped her hair back as she had a pair of goggles on like Becky. "I'm Becky Lynch and I think somebody is ready for an old fashioned Lass kicking!"

This one had Bayley into another fit of laughter. "Okay last one, do Charlotte."

"Ooh okay." Alana ran back behind the wall again. Coming back she had on one of Charlotte's shirts with a blonde wig and the NXT title on her shoulder again. She put on a serious face trying not to crack a smile or anything but it could be seen that she was holding it back. "I am the genetically superior Diva and always love to do things with a little bit of flair. WOO!"

Her and Bayley started cracking up and high fiving each other they slowly stopped when Charlotte came into view with Paige, Sasha, and Becky.

"Oh snap." Alana scratched the back of her head, she leaned over to Bayley. "How long do you think they were right there?"

"I was to busy laughing at you to notice." Bayley said.

"What...are you two doing?" Charlotte finally asked.

"Nothing." Bayley and Alana said innocently.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Becky said.

"But if it doesn't look like nothing and you think it's something then that's two different things which means in reality that it is nothing." Alana said.

All the girls brows furrowed in confusion as they shared a look.

"Even I didn't get that." Bayley shook her head.

"If it isn't nothing, what's with the wig?" Sasha pointed, she put one hand on her hip.

Ariel snatched it off and gave it to Bayley who quickly threw it to the side. "What wig?"

"The one you just threw." Paige pointed out.

"I don't know what your talking about." Alana shrugged.

"How did you get my title?" Charlotte pointed.

"I uh, how did you let me get your title?" She said trying to throw it back on Charlotte.

"Give it." Charlotte held her hand out.

"Okay." Alana walked closer looking ready to give it back. "Just one last thing."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"WOO!" Alana yelled making all four girls wince and draw back, laughing she ran off with the title.

"Get back here princess!" Paige called out as they ran after her.

Bayley laughed watching them, the camera showed them chasing Alana back and forth through the halls.

 _WWEAlana tweets- MsCharlotteWWE is so mean she wouldn't even let me take a picture with her title #Meanie_

 _Charlotte replies- You stole it! Why would I let you hold it again?_

 _Alana replies- Lol because this time I asked duh_

 _Charlotte replies- Not happening princess #HangItUp_

 _SashaBanksWWE tweets- I can't lie WWEAlana you did a good impression of me #PropsGiven_

 _Alana replies- I know I did just imagine if I had your theme music it would have been spot on like looking in the mirror_

 _Sasha replies- We gotta test that one day we are already the same height, I might just have a little twin #BossTwins_

 _Alana replies- Yeah but they ain't ready for that #NotYet_

 _Sasha replies- LOL_

 _BeckLynchWWE tweets- WWEAlana you are so dead, is that seriously how I sound and look when I come out?_

 _Alana replies- Hell yeah lol I still love you Becky but yours was the funniest to do #NoLoveLost_

 _RealPaigeWWE tweets- Dfl I do not sound that way I am gonna get you for that one!_

 _Alana replies- I'll be counting the seconds 'wink'_

 _Paige replies- Or I'll just go tell your boyfriend_

 _Alana replies- Why you gotta go on and snitch on me like that?_

 _WWEAlana tweets- That was so fun itsBayleyWWE next time I come back and visit NXT we are gonna do the NXT guys impressions but with the theme songs too._

 _Second tweet- Also I don't wanna toot my own horn here but I do a great iLikeSamiZayn impression I'm just throwing it out there_

 _Bayley replies- Ooh we gotta do Kevin Owens to!_

 _Sami replies- Lol I bet you can but why don't you do Finn Balors, Alana?_

 _Alana replies- See why you gotta go there man?_

 _Sami replies- Next time you do these impressions I'm so there #ThisIGottaSee_

 _Alana replies- I'll think about it, I have to talk about it with my partner in crime Bayley first_

 _Bayley replies- I think it's okay, Sami is a cool guy #CoolWithMe_

 _Sami replies- Bayley stay away from Alana she is turning you evil slowly but surely it's what she does just ask her boyfriend_

 _Alana replies- Hahaha I am not and, what do you mean ask him? What does that two toned hair jerk say when I'm not around?_

 _ **NXT backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Bayley backstage still watching Triple H's 'Thy Kingdom Come' DVD and the chapter about recovering from injury. She had been out on a knee injury herself and had already told people that this video was her inspiration to come back from her injury.

"You know I use to watch that." A voice said.

Bayley eyes widened hearing a familiar voice, she turned around. The camera panned over showing Alana as she got a loud pop from the crowd as it could be heard from all the way backstage.

She was wearing a crop sized The Authority shirt showing a bit of her stomach, black boot cut cargo pants with pockets on the side and a pair of tennis. Her hair was straightened out and curled at the bottom, she had on a fitted black leather jacket and black neck choker.

"Alana." Bayley stood up happily. "What are you doing back at NXT?"

"Every now and then I pop back up to check on people besides I have another person back here to meet." Alana said. "But I watched that DVD so many times it was hard knowing my dad went through that but look how he came back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you better not let this knee injury get the better of you." Alana said as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Bailey smiled, she giggled nudging Alana's arm. "You giving somebody else advice, don't tell me your going nice?" She said still nudging her but stopped seeing the plain look she was giving her making the crowd laugh.

"No I'm not and don't get it twisted Bailey I don't like you." She pointed. "But I do think your gonna be something big and I wanna get in the ring with you one day so you better not let that injury take over. You better throw it all up in there faces at NXT and make 2015 the year of Bailey because if I come back and your not doing that...then you deal with me." She got in her face.

"I will and you can count on that." Bailey nodded. "Are you serious about getting in the ring with me one day?"

"Yup." Alana nodded. "I might even let you chose the stipulation."

"Aww!" Bayley hugged her, the crowd cheered.

Alana continued looking wide eyed from being hugged, the crowd laughed at her reaction. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes she sighed. "Okay, okay...I get it your happy...now it's time to let me go. I'm not really a huger."

"You can be." Bayley hugged her tighter.

"Yeah..." Alana trailed off. "That's not happening girlfriend." She removed herself from Bayley's grip. "See you on the main roster one day Bayley." The camera showed her walking off.

"Bye Alana!" Bayley waved with a smile, Alana waved back but didn't turn back around. "Thank, you." She nodded feeling now more motivated then ever, Alana wasn't one to give out compliments or advice so she was definitely gonna remember this.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Bayley vs Alana? Can you say Dream match! #NXT_

 _OMG, WWE should really make that happen #NXT_

 _I love Alana in black #NXT_

 _Alana is at NXT! I wish she would have stayed there longer #NXT_

 _Bayley and Alana are adorable at least we know Alana can be nice #NXT_

 _That was a cute/funny segment #NXT_

 _ **Later backstage 'On screen'**_

Hideo Itami, and Finn Balor had just got finish their interview about going up against the Ascension next week. They were talking among themselves until Finn spotted somebody, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"There she is." He said making Hideo stop and turn to to see who he was talking about, Finn was quickly jumped on by a laughing female.

Spinning her around he let her feet touch the floor before he let her go, the camera showed Alana who received a loud pop from the crowd.

"Look who's finally in WWE! I missed you Balor." She nudged him.

He chuckled. "Told you I was coming. Oh Alana this is Hideo Itami. Hideo this is the girl I was telling you about."

"Whaa? You were talking about me? It better had been good things coming out that mouth of yours." She said sternly.

"Of course." Finn nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Hideo I seen your matches by the way. You are really good out there man." Alana shook his hand.

"You to Alana and I seen your matches to, you can get a little crazy." He said.

"It's a gift." She shrugged.

"Hey, can you give us a minute?" Finn asked.

"Sure thing. Bye Alana it was nice meeting you." Hideo walked off.

"You to Hideo." She waved with a small smile, looking back to Finn it dropped into a frown before she punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch! The hell is wrong with ya?" He asked as you could now hear the Irish accent in his voice, he rubbed his arm.

"That's for not telling me you were debuting last month you jerk. I had to watch it on NXT and find out for myself." She said, she cracked a small smile. "But I am glad that your finally here though."

"Me to." He nodded. "I got a feeling that I'm gonna do great here."

"You will since you already been letting that demon of yours loose." Her eyes narrowed over to him.

"I have no idea what ya talking about." He smirked.

"Uh, huh sure play it cagey." Alana said getting laughs.

"Seriously I don't, but how is ya little love triangle going?"

Alana eyes widened, she scoffed. "There is no love triangle going on anywhere okay. Ambrose is a good guy but there is nothing there between us trust me."

Finn nodded obviously not believing her. "Mm, kay. Whatever keeps you sane up there." He poked the side of her head one good time. "And speaking of ya demons, how's yours doing?"

"Oh, no." Alana shook her head. "Last time I tried tapping into that side of me I ended spearing a girl through a table that I myself set on fire and that was only half of her imagine if I fully let it out." She said, he chuckled. "That's not funny I felt those after effects and yeah...pain! And a lot of it." She said as the crowd laughed.

"Actually it is funny. You got a demon inside of you Alana that's why me and you clicked in the first place. What's the point of having her if you don't let her out to play?" Finn asked, this made her look down in thought. "What's keeping the real you locked away?"

He stared at her he saw that something was a little off about his friend she looked close to breaking from something but he just couldn't put his finger on what. All he knew is when she did break and the demon inside of her did get loose he would actually wanna sit and watch it for himself. She was strong on her own but there was something inside of her wanting to get out but she was blocking and trying to fight it.

Alana noticed his look, her brows knotted together. "Dude stop staring it's creepy."

"My bad." Finn apologized.

"Uh, huh but anyway Balor your the reason I came down here."

"I'm flattered." He put a hand over his chest.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I came to tell you that you better kick ass down here and let these guys know exactly who Finn Balor is especially the Ascension." The mention of them got boos from the crowd.

"Trust me I will that's the first thing on my list down here." Finn said. "Next will be the NXT title."

"What's after that?"

Just thinking about what he had planned for the future made an amused grin tug on his lips. "We will cross that bridge when it's time. But lets just say it will be something good and you will probably play a role."

"Well I can't wait." Alana nodded. "You do your thing down here and when you come to the main roster...just know I'll be waiting. We might even have a little match of our own to see who's the best between us."

"You sure ya ready for that?" His brow raised.

"No I should be asking you that question." She said as they had a stare down getting the crowd hyped, you could hear them all the way backstage. "I may be a girl but I ain't shy to connect my boot to any guys face and that goes for old friends."

"That I know but I'm not afraid to kick you back either." He reminded, she smirked and nodded. Finn patted her head catching her off guard. "You know eventually Alana something is gonna push you to ya limit up there and make you break. Then everyone will see the girl that I know is behind those innocent blue eyes."

Alana continued to look at him. "What are yo-"

"See ya later princess." Finn ruffled her hair before leaving.

She watched him leave, folding her arms across her chest she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "He swears he knows everything." She scoffed. "Same old Finn Balor." Shaking her head she walked off as the camera faded out.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy sh*t Alana knows Finn Balor? #NXT_

 _Whoa Alana spearing Victoria through the flame table was only half her deom? I wanna see what the full demon is capable of #NXT_

 _Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and now Finn Balor? I swear that girl is lucky #NXT_

 _That was actually a cute moment #NXT_

 _Alana and Finn Balor are friends? Oh snap #NXT_

 _So this explains why Alana is a little crazy, look who she is friends with #NXT_

 _Am I the only one who loves Alana more now #NXT_

 _WWE could do so many things with Alana right now it's crazy #NXT_

 _I know I'm not the only one who wants to see Alana's full demon #NXT_

 _Is that why Bray Wyatt is going after her? Because of her demon, man now WWE got me curious #NXT_

 _I don't know if I'm sensing a brotherly and sister relationship or something else but I guess time will tell #NXT_

 _ **Backstage 'Off screen'**_

"That was awesome!" Ariel high fived Fergal Devitt ( Finn Balor ). "Bet you twitter is loosing it right now Devitt."

"Words can only explain." He rolled his eyes playfully. "But you did great I only agreed to it because they said it was you and I figured that would get fans hyped for both of us, but how are the Young Bucks?"

"Their good I talked to Nick last weekend. I'm supposed to be heading over to ROH next month to see them since they invited me to the show."

"Ya haven't seen a show until you go to New Japan though." Devitt said.

"That's the same thing Matt said." Ariel shook her head remembering her conversation with them. "But it's good to finally have you in the WWE Finn. I gotta feeling after this, that when you do come to the main roster me and you will see a lot of each other in the ring."

"I look forward to it." Devitt nodded. "Tell the Bucks I said hey next time you talk to them."

"Will do." Ariel nodded.

Devitt went to shake her hand instead he held up his fingers. "To sweet it." Ariel laughed as she did it, he chuckled. "See you Ariel it was good seeing ya kiddo." He waved before walking off down the hall.

"See you." She waved with a smile

"Ariel." Colby walked over.

She jumped. "I wasn't fan girling!" She quickly exclaimed, Colby simply raised a brow. Clearing her throat she scratched the back of her head. "I mean...hey Colby hun, where you been?"

"Just got finished watching your segments with Bailey and just a little while ago Finn Balor." He smirked. "You are fan girling to hard over there."

"Oh, you think this is fan girling?" Her brow raised as she pointed to herself. "Wait until I meet AJ Styles for the first time. All I will say is when that time come is that it's going down." She nodded.

Colby laughed. "Something is wrong with you."

"I know." Ariel chuckled, she pulled her phone out to check her twitter. Her jaw dropped when she saw one tweet. "Ziggler just called me a Balor fan girl. It is so not that damn obvious!"

"Well..." Colby trailed off.

"Hush." She pointed with a stern tone.

He put his hands up in defense. "Come on Renee is down there waiting for us and the match is about to start."

"Oka-" Ariel paused, her eyes flickered behind him where she saw Zhara walking down the corridor and into the locker room. Her smile turned into a serious frown, she looked back to Colby. "Actually you go on and tell Renee I will be there in a bit."

He took her hand and gave her a look. "Everything okay?"

Ariel gave him a reassured smile. "Yeah, I just got something I gotta handle." Leaning up she kissed his cheek, she walked past and headed to the locker room.

Opening the door up she saw Zhara was the only one in there, she figured she would since the other girls and everybody were watching the NXT Women's Championship match.

Zhara looked up when she heard the door, she rolled her eyes a fake smile appeared on her face. "If it isn't the bosses daughter this must be my lucky day, how can I help you?"

"I actually came to talk to you." Ariel closed the door.

"If it's about Colby and those pictures nothing happened. But I am sorry to hear that you guys broke up though."

"You don't really look sorry? And I don't know where you got your information from but were not broken up, but that's what you wanted to hear though right?"

Zhara shrugged. "Can't say I wouldn't be a tad happy about it. Trust and believe me princess if I wanted something to happen that night in Vegas it could have." She said as Ariel just looked at her un fazed by her statement. "Your boyfriend who is my ex I should remind you was all over me that night."

Ariel chuckled. "Funny out of all that you said all I heard was ex." She said making Zhara shoot her a glare. "Zhara personally I don't know what happened in you and Colby's relationship and funny thing is I don't care either. But he is not your problem or with you anymore and I think it's time I make that perfectly clear to you. I'm really a nice girl back here but it's bitches like you that makes me bring this side of me out and I'm gonna let your ass see it first hand."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Zhara raised a brow.

"You better pray you don't get me to that point. because If I wanted to now I could knock your ass all around this locker room." Ariel said, her fist clenched. "But I think this is your second time trying to ruin my relationship. I let the first time slide because I thought you didn't mean to do it but now I know for sure you did so that was strike one. Strike two was you bringing your butt to Vegas to try and not only ruin my vacation but my relationship and with the same stunt from the first time."

Zhara shook her head, she walked forward. "I don't have to listen to this." She opened the door.

Using one hand Ariel slammed it back shut, making her jump back in shock. She moved so they were face to face. "No but your gonna listen to me so you will not say I didn't warn you ahead of time. I'm not the one to keep letting things slide, now you hit two strikes and trust me when I tell you this...you don't wanna hit strike three with me sweetheart." Her look turned into a cold glare as she frowned. "I don't like throwing power around but if you do hit strike three I can guarantee that you will never make it past NXT, I will make your life absolute hell back here. I will end that wrestling career before it starts and even if you mysteriously get fired from WWE." Ariel made quotation signs with her finger. "I will make it hard for any Indy circuit to take or even let you perform for them because I know a lot of people and they do owe me favors. Let's be honest all it takes is one bad word from my family and they will slam the door right in your face every time you try and go to one."

"I-" She started to say but was cut off.

"I will make your ass regret the day you kept sticking your nose in my business, like I told you I'm not a mean person Zhara. But I will turn that bitch side of me on just for you." Ariel said and by the tone her voice she was waiting for Zhara to challenge her on it.

Zhara wouldn't say it out loud but she was actually scared, she felt herself rock nervously on her feet. She was afraid to even look Ariel in the eye but found the courage to look up, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You threatening me Ariel?"

"No threats." Ariel shook her head, reaching back she opened the door. "...Only promises and trust me I was never the one to break those." She turned around and headed out, she looked back with a smirk. "Remember Schriber, three strikes and your out...literally." It dropped back into a frown, she closed the door leaving Zhara standing there wide eyed and now scared.

Walking down the hall she found Colby watching the match with a couple of other people, she smiled going over to him. She sat on his lap and felt him wrap an arm around her waist so his hand rested on her leg.

"You alright?" He asked looking up at her.

Ariel looked back at him, she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. "Yeah, as long I got you I'm great."

He nodded. "Feelings mutual..." He looked back to the screen, a smirk pulled on his lips. "Balor fan girl."

"Don't-start." Ariel gritted out trying her best not to smile she looked down at him and failed miserably when she started giggling, she hugged him burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Colby."

It came out in a muffle but he heard her, she sounded cute from how she said it. He rubbed her back with a smile and rested his arm over her legs. "I love you to sweetheart."

* * *

 **That was chapter 53, didn't think Ariel could be so mean huh? Yeah we all got that mean streak in us, am I right? But anyway I hope people liked this chapter I probably will be updating next week but even if I don't you guys already know I make up for it by giving you more then one chapter now. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#Meanie**

 **#HangItUp**

 **#NXT**

 **#PropsGiven**

 **#NotYet**

 **#BossTwins**

 **#ThisIGottaSee**

 **#CoolWithMe**


	54. Where Were You Seth?

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews, and to my new followers don't forget to leave me one and tell me how I'm doing and everything. And yeah Alana is different when she is on NXT she's more like a tweener on there at times but is still a Heel at heart. But I can't wait until I let Ariel go see the Young Bucks at ROH, I have some special things planned for that anyway here is the update!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

"Time for a little Divas action guys." Cole said, Victoria was in the ring leaned against the ropes as Summer Rae made her way down the ramp.

"My favorite time!" King smiled.

"Not to mention this is the first time Victoria has performed in a match on Raw in years." JBL said as Summer got in the ring and her theme died down.

 _'She's a killer queen, she's a killer queen'_

Alana's theme hit, Victoria glared up at the ramp.

"And look who's here." Cole said, Alana walked out with a smile as the crowd gave her a loud mixed reaction.

"It's the princess!" JBL exclaimed happily. "And doesn't she look great."

"Victoria doesn't look to happy to see her." King says, the camera showed the look Victoria was giving her while Alana walked down the ramp with a smirk.

She had on white jean shorts, a gray heart shaped spaghetti strap top, her silver diamond choker necklace, and one of her diamond studded leather fingerless gloves. She wore her white jean jacket to match and had the sleeves rolled up with a pair of gray and white converse on her feet. Her hair was straightened out and parted to the side with a light bump to it.

"Don't mind me I'm just here to watch." Alana had her hands up in defense as she walked around the ring.

"You better stay your butt out of this." Victoria pointed.

Alana waved her off and walked over to the commentary table, she grinned. "Hey Jerry!" Leaning down she hugged Lawler.

"Wow! My night has been made." King chuckled, she pulled away and walked over by JBL. "I just got hugged by Alana!"

"You did and I think the princess is joining us on commentary, hey Alana!" JBL beamed.

She put on a headset. "Hey JBL!" Sitting down, she crossed her legs and put on his cowboy hat. "How do I look?"

"Like a billion dollar cowgirl." JBL said.

"Yeah!" She chuckled high fiving him.

The bell sounded off. "And this match between Victoria and Summer Rae is underway with Alana out here on commentary, which is a good question Alana why are you out here? You already made it clear that you don't want anything to do with her."

Victoria and Summer lock up, Victoria takes her with some punches before slamming her face down on the mat. She picked her up and glared over at Alana before whipping her to the ropes and hitting her with a clothesline.

"How dare you ask me a question like that Michael?" Alana asked. "Be lucky that I wanna be out here doing commentary in the first place."

"Exactly, stop being so rude to our special guest Cole treat her with some respect." JBL said.

"Thank, you JBL see this is why I love you the most." Alana patted his shoulder.

"I think he's jealous that he didn't get a hug." King joked.

"He didn't deserve one. And don't worry King next time I will sit next to you." Alana smiled. "And I don't know why your even questioning me because when Victoria's butt was out here last week and attacked me twice from behind. Nobody questioned the bimbo or asked her about it but when I appear suddenly people remember they can talk."

"I questioned it." JBL put in.

Victoria threw Summer out the ring so she landed on the floor with a smack. "Ouch, that looked painful." Alana said with a grin.

Getting out the ring, Victoria grabbed Summer Rae and hit her with a snap suplex on the floor making the crowd ooh. She got to her feet and pointed over at Alana. "If you wasn't so scared this would be you!"

"Ah, go ta hell Victoria." Alana waved her off. "She makes me sick I swear." Her brows furrowed in disgust.

"I mean Alana why don't you just give Victoria a rematch?" Cole asked.

"And Cole why don't you just shutup, hmm?" Alana raised a brow.

"You do talk to much Michael." King said, Victoria slammed Summer face first on the commentary table in front of Alana. "Ooh! Summer face first on the announce table."

Alana watched Summer fall to the floor, Victoria stepped over her the crowd cheered when she stood over top of Alana who simply took the cowboy hat and headset off. She stood up and got in her face with a glare. "Problem Victoria?"

"You got a lot of nerve princess." Victoria said.

"Uh, oh things are about to get ugly." Cole says, Summer went to spear Victoria but she side stepped it and hit Alana with it as both women fell to the floor knocking the chair over. "Summer sent into Alana! Victoria saw her coming and side stepped it."

"She did that on purpose." JBL retorted. "Victoria knew exactly what she was doing when she moved."

Picking up Summer Rae she threw her back inside the ring. "JBL, Alana is your favorite Diva check on her."

Alana held the back of her head trying to recover from the spear and the fall, Summer started fighting back and had hit Victoria with a clothesline. Bouncing off the ropes, she got grabbed as Victoria flipped her over putting her in position for Widows Peak.

"Victoria going for Widows Peak-wait a minute look at Alana!" Cole exclaimed, Alana springboarded herself over the ropes and hit Victoria with a forearm sending both her and Summer down. "Springboard forearm! And that's gonna call for a disqualification." He said as the bell sounded off stopping the match.

"That forearm was right on the button." JBL says.

"Alana isn't done." King motioned to the ring as Alana had got on top of Victoria and started hammering away on her with punches.

Alana dropped Victoria and moved, she waited until she got up and turned around and hit her with a Superkick. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Victoria was laid out. "That was for last week!" She pointed down at her.

"I knew Alana was out here for a reason." Cole said.

"What are you talking about Victoria started this." JBL shot back.

"Hey!" Summer grabbed Alana's arm turning her around. "Who do you think you are huh!? You messed up my match!"

"Summer that may not be a good idea." King warned.

"Try bad idea." JBL said, Alana looked at Summer like she was crazy for even having the guts to touch her.

Alana chuckled shaking her head as she put her hands up in defense and looked like she was gonna walk away, she grabbed Summer by the hair. Ignoring her protest Alana let put a loud primal scream she jumped hitting her with a tornado DDT, the corwd oohed at the impact.

"Wow! Did you hear that scream?" King asked.

"And Alana calls that the new version of her finisher, Game Over." Cole said.

"Game over indeed." JBL said as Alana's theme hit, she slowly stood up looking down at both women with a glare, flipping her hair back she simply shook her head. "The princess strikes back."

"Should have left the ring when you had the chance idiot." Alana walked on Summer as she got out the ring.

"The disrespect to Summer Rae shown by Alana." King says.

Getting out the ring she backed up the ramp, a small winning smile spread across her face. "I'm just getting started tonight!" She yelled with her arms outstretched.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That scream reminded me of Melina's primal scream, nice! #RAW_

 _I like Alana's new finisher #RAW_

 _So she has the Canadian Destroyer, Superkick, and now a torando DDT? Awesome #RAW_

 _Alana is funny on commentary #RAW_

 _I liked Alana in that cowboy hat #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- JBL has really gotta let me borrow that hat again so I can take a selfie with it #BillonDollarCowGirl and no hard feelings Summer but don't touch me #NoTouchy_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Alana was walking backstage. "Dang it," She sucked her teeth. "Damn Victoria made me break a nail." She shook her head and went into the bathroom, going to the sink she started washing her hands. The lights started flickering as if it was on it's way to going out making her stop and look up. "No...it's all in my head...all in my head." She repeated, closing her eyes she opened them looking in the mirror and saw Bray Wyatt standing behind her.

Alana eyes widened as she turned around, she let out a loud scream before the lights went out completely.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Holy crap Bray got Alana! #RAW_

 _That was scary, somebody help her #RAW_

 _Where is Seth or Dean when you need them? #RAW_

 _I screamed when I saw Bray in that mirror #RAW_

 _No Bray has Alana! #RAW_

 ** _WWE backstage 'On screen'_**

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Dean Ambrose." JoJo introduced as he came into view wearing his black leather jacket and hood underneath, he got a loud pop from the crowd. "Dean I'm sure you saw Bray Wyatt deliver a message to you from the back of an ambulance earlier. Since the two of you will be in the first ever ambulance match here on Raw next week and he said the war between you two will come to an end."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I heard him, look Bray-" He stopped talking when faint screaming could be heard, making him and JoJo stop and listen he heard the scream again and ran when he recognized who it belonged to.

The camera showed another area in the back parking lot area, an ambulance was parked with the doors open. Refs could be heard yelling at Wyatt. "Bray! Bray let her go!"

The crowd cheered when the camera showed Bray dragging a screaming Alana to the ambulance with him. "Oh my God!" Cole exclaimed. "That's Alana! Bray Wyatt has Alana!"

"What the hell is going on?" JBL questioned. "What is he doing? For god sakes somebody help her!"

"He's dragging her to the ambulance!" King shouted.

"Please let me go!" Alana cried out trying to get away. "Somebody help me!"

As if he didn't hear her he threw her in the back of the ambulance, she landed hard and held her wrist from hitting it against the steel. Bray closed the doors, the crowd cheered when Dean Ambrose jumped on him from out of nowhere and started throwing punches. Taking Bray's head he slammed it against the ambulance doors before throwing him into one of the crates.

Seeing Bray was down he ran back over to the ambulance and noticed it was locked. "The hell?" He questioned, looking inside he saw Alana still down inside holding her wrist and banged on the door getting her attention. "Alana the door, open the door."

"Look behind you Dean!" Cole shouted, Bray grabbed him and punched him hard in the gut before slamming him against the ambulance doors and throwing him back.

Bray saw he was down and grinned before walking backwards towards the ambulance, he quickly got inside and started it up as the sirens started going off. Alana crawled to the door and used her uninjured left hand to open one of the doors, Dean had finally made it back to his feet as she felt the ambulance about to move.

"Jump, come on." Dean held out his arms, she took a leap just in time as the ambulance sped off and out the arena. Both of them watched as it rode off. "Look at me, you okay?"

Alana was still breathing heavy still feeling traumatized from what had just happened, gripping Dean's coat she held on to him tighter. "H-He tried to take me with him...something about family and that I needed him. I didn't do anything to him Dean I-"

"Calm down, calm down come on it's alright I got you." Dean held her closer to him. "Breathe just relax and breathe." He rubbed her back resting a hand on the back of her head. "Your okay." Dean sighed.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Bray is crazy as hell #RAW_

 _Thank god for Ambrose #RAW_

 _I really thought Bray was gonna take Alana away in that ambulance #RAW_

 _Dean saved Alana #RAW_

Coming back from commercial the camera showed Dean helping Alana down the hall.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing huh?" Seth shouted as he came into view getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa." Alana put her hands on his chest pushing him back. "Seth chill out."

"Me?" Dean raised a brow. "I was doing something you should have been doing golden boy." He took a step to him.

"Come on you two stop." Alana shook her head, she laid a hand on both men chest trying to keep them apart. "Guys not now please."

"Is that so?" Seth kept his glare on Dean. "I wouldn't have to be doing anything if Alana kept her distance from you like I told her to." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Maybe if you stop thinking you control her she probably would have." Dean yanked her back to him, Alana eyes widen from being pulled again.

Seth yanked her back. "I don't control Alana."

"Could have fooled me." Dean pulled her back to him.

"Hello!" Alana shouted. "I'm right here, now would you both get off me? I am not meant to be pulled like this." They both let her go, she fixed herself and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank, you for helping me Dean I really appreciate it."

"You gotta be kidding me." Seth rolled his eyes.

Alana shot him a look that clearly read 'shutup' making him shake his head, she looked back to Dean. "Seriously Dean thank you, but could you give us a second?"

Dean smirked and kept his look on Seth as he nodded. "Yeah, be careful back here princess."

"I will." She smiled and saw he was about to walk past Seth, grabbing his jacket she pulled him back. "Go the other way." She pointed.

"Know me to well." Dean chuckled amused, he turned around and walked back the other way.

Seth watched him leave with a glare, his look focused on Alana. "You defending him now? After everything he put me through and even you through? I told you to stay away from him now look at you. You got Bray Wyatt coming after you this exactly the crap I was talking about, what the hell were you thinking-"

"I'm thinking Dean saved me." Alana raised her voice over his making him stop. "He saved me from Bray and actually believed me on Smackdown instead of calling me crazy and thinking I was loosing my mind! Where were you, huh?" Her voice came out low, shaking her head she kept her look down. "I needed you Seth...and you were nowhere to be found. You promised me you wouldn't let anybody back here hurt me but I guess that promise broke it's self tonight, huh?"

Seth's look softened seeing her on the verge of tears. "Lanie."

"I gotta go get my wrist checked." Alana backed up from him. "Good luck in your match later." She quickly walked off before he could grab her.

"Alana." Seth called out but she kept going, running a hand through his hair he let out an annoyed sigh before kicking a crate in frustration. "Damnit!"

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol Alana's face when they were pulling her back and forth #RAW_

 _If it wasn't a love triangle before then it's surely becoming one #RAW_

 _Aw poor Alana I actually feel bad for her #RAW_

 _No Seth go after her! #RAW_

 _Man look what Bray den started #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- I don't what your deal is Wyatt but I have nothing to do with you and Dean's feud so keep me out of it #CreepyMan_

 _Nikki tweets- Alana you know you love Dean just go and kiss him already #YouSoWantTo_

 _Brie replies- No! she belongs with Seth, Nikki #SheSoDoesnt Alana stop being dramatic and go back to him_

 _Alana replies- Would the two of you be smart for once in your lives and stay out my business #NoisyBellas_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Roman Reigns was in a match against Seth Rollins with J&J at ringside and Big Show was on commentary

Seth had Roman in a chin lock, Reigns fights up and punches Seth back, Seth kicks him before going for a suplex but Roman blocks it and goes for one of his own. Seth flips through and chop blocks him, he hits him with a kick to the face before dropping down for the cover.

"One! Tw-" Roman kicked out.

"And Roman still staying in this." Cole says. "While J&J look on and as you can see Rollins team is a little short tonight. Seth's girlfriend WWE Diva-"

"Women's wrestler." JBL corrected.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Women's wrestler Alana, was almost taken away by Bray Wyatt but was saved by an unexpected person and that was Dean Ambrose."

"This is all Ambrose fault like Seth said." JBL says.

"What?" King spoke up.

"How John?" Cole asked.

"Because if he would have stayed away from her Bray Wyatt would have never targeted Alana in the first place but he did and now the power couple are on bad terms." JBL shot at him. "He is trying to drive a wedge in between Seth and Alana."

"I really think Dean was just trying to save her." Cole said.

"Yeah, right that lunatic only cares about himself." JBL retorted.

Seth kneed Roman in the head a few times before dropping a knee across the face, he then applies a chin lock. Roman starts to fight up, Seth kicks him down and reapplies the chin lock but Roman starts to get back to his feet.

Running him back into the corner this makes Seth let go and hold on to the ropes, Roman runs but Seth grabs him and hits a reverse STO into the turnbuckle. Seth avalanches Roman in the corner, out of nowhere Roman grabbed Seth when he ran to him and hit a tilt a whirl powerslam.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" King asked.

"Reigns showing some signs of life." Cole said.

Seth was the first to his feet as they trade punches but Seth eventually gets the best of him until Roman pushes him off and hits a leaping clothesline. Roman clotheslines him in the corner and hits a modified back suplex, he hooked his leg. "One! Tw-"

"Rollins with the kickout at two!" Cole announced.

Getting back to his feet, Seth knees him in the midsection before elbowing him in the face, Roman blocks a kick, grabbing him by the hair he slams him down.

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction when Alana walked out. "It's Alana, I thought she wasn't coming out here?" Cole said.

"I knew she wouldn't leave Seth hanging talk about a good girlfriend." Big Show says.

"I agree that is love." JBL applauds, she walked down the ramp and around the ring by J&J. "Good job Alana."

Seeing Seth still down she shook her head and slammed her hand down on the mat. "Come on Seth! You got this babes I know you do!" Her right wrist was tapped up in white tape from earlier.

"Alana cheering on Rollins." King said.

"She's being a good girlfriend like she always is." Show said. "That's another reason I respect those two they fight but stay together even through the fussing, that is couple goals right there."

Roman pulls him up to his feet, and Seth surprises him with an enzuigiri, he quickly covers him. "One! Two! Th-" He kicked out in the nick of time.

Seth gets to his feet, Roman was on his knees. Turning around Seth hits him with a low hard superkick and cover him again. "One! Two-" He kicked out.

"Did you hear that kick?" JBL asked as they showed replays.

Seth leans back against the ropes and waits from him to get up, he goes for a Curb Stomp, but Roman avoids it he bounced of the ropes for a spear but Seth leapfrogs it. Roman grabs and throws him over the ropes but Seth holds on and stays on the apron, Roman goes after him but Seth gives him a jump kick to the side of the head. This sent Roman down, Seth quickly went to the top rope and jumped down going for a diving knee but Roman ducks it.

"Rollins missing with the high knee!" Cole exclaimed as Seth did a roll through and got back up to his feet, he turned around right into a superman punch. "Reigns with the Superman Punch!"

"Uh, oh Roman sitting up for the spear!" King announced, Alana walked over to Big Show and whispered something to him making him quickly stand up. "Wait a minute."

The crowd booed when Big Show grabbed Roman out the ring which quickly called for a disqualification. Big Show punched Roman in the midsection a couple times.

"Watch it! Look out!" Cole shouts as Big Show threw him with ease over the announce table. "Big Show sending Reigns over the announce table-wait a second!" Big Show flips the announce table on top of Roman and walks off, he gets in the ring and celebrates with Seth. "Guys Roman may be injured, he is just pinned underneath this table."

Cracking a small smile, Alana walked off and headed to the ramp. "No, where is Alana going? She is supposed to be in there celebrating with Seth." JBL says, as everybody looked on confused.

"Alana helped Seth Rollins but she is walking back out on him." King said.

Seth watched her walk back up the ramp, he sighed knowing he had to fix it.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana told Big Show to do that to Roman #RAW_

 _Aww she can't help but care when it comes to Seth #RAW_

 _Once again Seth should have ran after her #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- I may be mad but I would never wanna see anybody hurt him #MyArchitect_

* * *

 **This was a little to long so I made it into a two part RAW so be sure to check out the next chapter!**


	55. The Cutting Edge Peep Show

**Authors Note- Thanks for the review if you left one on the last chapter and I don't really have a Authors Note for this chapter but here's the second part to RAW I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

After making their little jokes, Edge and Christian had introduced Seth.

Seth Rollins theme hit as he makes his way to the ring with J&J Security. He held up his briefcase with a happy smile as Jamie had a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"All smiles tonight." JBL said excited. "Who better to have on the Cutting Edge Peep Show then Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins."

"And Alana still not with him again tonight." Cole says as they made their way down the ramp.

"Oh hush they are having a little bit of problems but Alana showed she still care when she walked out here earlier to support Seth in his match." JBL said. "Trust me they are still the power couple."

"I'm still happy that I got a hug from Alana early." King chuckled.

Seth music died down as he sat in the chair with a grin. "Well this is a great night, isn't it boys?" Seth asked happily as he looked to J&J who nodded in confirmation.

"Well you are pretty chipper tonight." Edge said eyeing Seth.

"Um, what's with the champagne?" Christian asked. "Are you and the stooges going to celebrate getting your computers fixed?" He asked as the crowd laughed.

Seth looks a bit taken back. "Well that's not very nice to say to J&J." He said. "But before we really get started here I just want to say that I am honored to be on the first ever edition of The Cutting Edge Peep Show. Seriously you two were heroes to me growing up, from watching your incredible matches with the Hardys and the Dudleys. Honestly those matches inspired me to want to be a wrestler you guys are really my heroes."

Edge and Christian share a look before he nods. "Thanks Seth, um we appreciate it but we don't believe it. See it really seems that you are being real condescending."

"Nah I think he's being pretty lame." Christian said as the crowd cheered.

Seth chuckled. "You guys are being way too cynical, I mean come on it's the holidays. It's time for introspection and reflection and who had a better year than Seth Rollins? I mean I engineered the rise and destruction of The Shield, I won Money in the Bank and became the new standard bearer of WWE. Then this year I met the best women ever I mean have you seen Alana?" The mention of her got a loud pop of mixed reactions. "I know, I mean you can't help but mention her or me when you talk about WWE and all of you know I'm right."

"You know I will admit something." Edge said. "Alana is very gifted when it comes to the ring I mean even I watch some of her matches and yeah she is good when she isn't running and hiding from Victoria." The crowd oohed. "And funny you speak of Alana, where is she?" He asked.

"I know!" Christian raised a hand. "She is backstage upset and as well as she should be I mean the girl almost got taken by Bray Wyatt earlier and Seth, were you the one to save her?" He asked, Seth glared over at him.

"No Christian the one to save her was the guy that he stabbed in the back his use to be brother in The Shield, Dean Ambrose." The mention of his name got a loud pop, Seth clenched one of his fist. "That sting a bit doesn't it? To know that he saved her instead of you and Alana had a point instead of listening to her you called her crazy about the weird things happening to her. And now you get mad when a man like Dean did something that you should have, in all realness Seth you should be blaming yourself."

The crowd oohed, Seth's glare hardened while Christian nodded at his statement. "Edge has a point Seth, I bet Alana is use to dating the guys her parents approve of and given the history we know they would not approve of Ambrose. He is the leather jacket wearing bad boy who does what he wants whenever he wants to and follows his own rules which probably attracted Alana to him. Then again you push her to him when you start treating her like crap and taking credit for the things that she does honestly I'm just wondering, when she is just gonna dump you?"

"Okay, first off Alana is not dumping me alright-"

"Sure about that?" Edge cut him off, he raised a brow. "I don't know Alana personally but I can kinda see that you can never really predict what she does and an unpredictable girlfriend can be very bad for you. Now we know that Ambrose does have some very strange and unique qualities about him. But at the rate your going buddy he might have your girlfriend to if your not careful." Some of the crowd cheered at the idea.

Alana's theme hit, the crowd gave her a mixed pop as she walked out but she didn't have on her matching jacket from earlier.

"About time!" JBL sighed out of relief. "The princess is coming to shut all of this down, thank goodness."

Getting on the apron, she got inside of the ring and took a mic as her music died down. "I will address that other crap your talking in a minute but, did you really just say that I run and hide from Victoria?" She pointed to herself as she looked at Edge.

"It's true I mean for someone that talks as much as you do I figured you would have been accepted her rematch to prove you can beat her anytime." Christian said.

"Was I talking to you?." Alana pointed at Christian as the crowd oohed. "You know what let me address a couple things here to shut all of you up especially you two clowns." She motioned to Edge and Christian. "Now I actually was gonna stay in the back because I am still upset and because I have respect for the two of you so I wanted to be nice. But you two bastards pushed it. Also EDGE I don't run from Victoria if anything I knock her around more then I hide from her and if you don't believe me then go back there and find her and ask her how that kick felt from earlier. See Victoria knows after throwing me into those steps she STILL has an ass kicking with her name on it and she will be getting it soon. So if you two are gonna get in my business then at least have all of the facts straight and if you don't then just shutup."

"I think you made her mad Edge." Christian spoke. "She has the crazed little look in her eyes...wait that's always there." He said as the crowd laughed.

Alana snapped her head to the crowd, she fake smiled before letting out a laugh. "You guys thinks that's funny, right? You know what's gonna be more funny? When I leave this dump of a state on my jet and you go back to your pathetic lives and try to convince yourself you matter in the world." She said, the crowd heavily booed.

"Ouch. That was harsh." King says.

Alana rolled her eyes, she looked back to Seth. "And you." She pointed at him. "Look I know I am mad at you and you know whatever beef you and Dean have it is between you two I was not apart of The Shield so I don't know the full history. And yeah Dean did do some stuff that he still will get smacked for to this day. Though he may not be right in the head he is a nice guy that did help me out. He saved me and is a good person to talk to when need be...but I don't want him in that way." She said as the crowd booed. "That makes a lot of you fan girls happy don't it?" Saying that she got a bit of cheers, shaking her head she took a step closer to Seth. "Now Edge and Christian did make some good points but I would never turn my back on you I proved that earlier when I walked out here during your match. I'm always gonna be in your corner, don't you know that by now?"

Standing up he put his briefcase and mic down before going over and hugging her as the crowd _'Awed'_ at the sight. "Yeah, I know that is why I'm gonna be in yours to." He hugged her tighter, she hugged him back resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"It's okay." Alana gripped his shirt.

"What a beautiful moment." JBL said. "Look at that."

Running a hand through her hair, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers as this got a loud mixed reaction. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he quickly pulled her closer to him by the loop on her shorts while he depended the kiss.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed. "When those two kiss they forget other people are watching."

JBL laughed. "It's young love King that's all it is."

"Ahem." Edge and Christian both cleared their throats.

Both of them pulled away, Alana looked down blushing finally remembering where they were again. Seth simply looked at them from the side, walking back he sat down while Alana walked over to J&J and had conversation with them.

"So you believe that?" Edge asked, Alana turned back around to give him a look.

"I do actually." Seth answered.

"You are really naive." Christian nodded and Alana turned around hearing this, she raised a brow up at him. "No disrespect but Alana." He pointed to her. "This chick is not right in the head." The crowd cheered in agreement as Alana nodded poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Sure she's good looking and maybe you fall for those big blue eyes of hers but I see right through her, do I need to remind you who her parents are? Her mother is an evil, conniving, sneaky women and her father well he's the Game enough said there."

Seth rolled his eyes but Alana continued watching amused.

"Yeah, there's that." Edge said. "But you should watch your back around Alana period."

"Oh whatever." Seth waved it off.

Edge shrugged. "I'm telling you Seth I have been watching her and that girl looked ready to kick you in the face so many times but didn't. I mean the only reason her parents probably kept you around as long as they did is because of her."

"Whoa." Alana spoke up. "Hold on for a second, you are not about to do that." She said. "Now it is true that I can have my moments we all do. But Seth accomplishments and my parents interest in him has nothing to do with me he did all of that on his own and it will not change because of me. Now I will admit there is times I wanna take Seth and just smash his face against the ring post again, and again, and again, and again, and again-" Seth eyes widened. "And again, and again..."

"You better be going somewhere with this." Seth said making her trail off, the crowd laughed.

Alana nodded. "Right, back to what I was saying I do have moments were I want to hurt him but I don't because I know he would never hurt me. This guy is my real tag team partner and everybody already knows that if you mess with him you mess with me and same goes vice versa-"

"Same goes for Dean Ambrose, right?" Edge asked, the crowd cheered and oohed while Seth glared.

Alana smirked. "You two got jokes don't you?" They both nodded, her smirk dropped. "No the same doesn't go for Dean Ambrose you shut your damn mouth." She snapped at them, both men chuckled amused by her reaction. "Bottom line of this statement is that Seth owes his accomplishments in WWE to nobody. Not even me and no guy back there has had a better year then him."

"Um, I actually think there is." Christian said. "Lets see there are guys like Dolph Ziggler, Sting."

"Yeah," Edge agreed. "Cena, Daniel Bryan, and The Doctor of Style Slick, you want us to go on Alana?"

"No but I'm this close to smack you, you ignorant, skinny jean, zapped shirt wearing son of a-"

The crowd laughed when Seth clamped a hand over her mouth, he shook his head. "Kids are here."

Alana moved his hand. "I bet twenty bucks all there parents said worse." She said with an eye roll. "PG sucks anyway." She mumbled, the crowd cheered in agreement. "See! Even they know it."

"Alana we talked about this in the back alright." He said sternly. "Can you let me handle this?"

"Why do you always gotta take the lead? Where's my moment?" Alana asked defensively.

"Why the hell are you getting all emotional-" He stopped when he finally got it. "I see your problem, that time again this month?"

"Mother fu-" Alana slapped him hard across the face.

Edge and Christian couldn't help but laugh along with the commentators and the rest of the crowd. J&J tried calming her down as she dropped the mic and started fussing at him.

"What did you slap me for!?" Seth shouted, he held his cheek. "Christian is right you are crazy."

"I got your crazy." Alana said raising her fist. "Say something like that in front of these people again, I dare you."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Look now is not the time, this is not the reason why we are out here alright." He reminded, she folded her arms across her chest with a huff now looking annoyed. "Now I just wanted to take the time to reflect on the past month and how difficult it has been for me and Alana since Survivor Series. It makes me feel bad because she has been really getting the worst of it and probably wouldn't if it wasn't for me." This made her look soften as she looked over at him. "You know I promised your dad I would really look after you and I haven't did the best job of being there for you when I should have."

"Seth." Alana walked over hugging him.

"I take it back their both crazy." Christian said, the crowd laughed.

Seth pulled away from the hug a bit, he rested an arm around Alana's waist letting her sit on his lap as he continued talking. "And you know I been a real party pooper this past month to but I don't want to be that guy anymore and in 2015 that Seth Rollins will be gone. Also I wanna bring out someone who sees value in personal evaluation at the end of the year, I'm gonna let her do this one."

Alana took the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my favorite giant, The Big Show!" She motioned to the ramp.

Big Show's theme hit as he walked out to boos but waved them off. Edge and Christian look confused to why they brought Big Show out to the ring.

Show got in the ring, he ruffled Alana's hair making her giggle. Seth nodded as Big Show joined J&J. "One more thing we also have a gift for our next special guest that we wanna bring out here, Alana be a doll and get that gift for me." He patted her leg.

"Kk!" She hopped off his lap and slid out of the ring making everybody start to grow curious and confused.

"Alana buying gifts now?" Cole asked. "Nobody else thinks this is weird?"

"No it's nice." JBL retorted.

Alana walked over to the time keepers area, the crowd cheered when she pulled out a sledgehammer that had a red bow on the top. "Isn't it nice? I got it on sale." Alana laughed winking at the crowd.

She slid back in the ring and rested it over her shoulder, Seth got up from his chair. "This last man that I want to bring out here is the one that actually made me see the error to my ways and that man is John Cena, so Cena come on out here." He said as they all looked to the ramp.

"You gotta be joking?" King asked in dis belief. "Nobody is gonna fall for that."

"Fall for what they are just trying to give Cena a gift." JBL defended.

"John even you know that is a lie." Cole said.

"Come on out Cena seriously." Seth calls for him again but Cena still doesn't come out

Edge shakes his head at this knowing Cena wouldn't fall for this. "You know Seth." He spoke up getting their attention. "You really don't have the charisma to ever do what we did. And that goes for you and your cray cray girlfriend over here."

"That's cute." Alana nodded.

Seth glared. "Edge I don't need that because everybody already knows that I am better then both of you."

Edge shook his head. "You couldn't be better than me even if you had a live sex celebration with The Big Goiter." He said as the crowd cheered. "So why don't you just cut the crap out here, huh?"

Seth nods. "You know what your right I really didn't wanna bring Cena out to propose a toast for 2015. I wanted Cena out here because I want something from him and I plan to get it before this show is over. So John I'm telling you right now if you know what's good for you, you will come out here and if you don't then you are forcing my hand." He said but Cena still didn't come out, he shook his head as he felt his anger building up. "John I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice to let Alana force her hand."

Taking the sledgehammer, she rammed it in Christian stomach sending him to the floor. "Oh my God!" Cole's jaw dropped, the crowd oohed in shock as Christian rolled out the ring holding his stomach.

Edge dropped the mic wide eyed, he quickly pushed Alana to the ropes. "What are you doing?"

Alana's hair fell in her face, she grinned shaking her head. "You really shouldn't have did that." Big Show grabbed Edge by the neck from behind.

"Oh no." JBL said.

"His neck, the guy got a broken neck." Cole repeated, Seth planted his briefcase on the mat as Big Show forced Edge down and pinned his head on top of it. "Come on don't do this."

Alana had rested her foot on top of his head, snatching the bow off she pressed the metal part of the sledgehammer on the crook of his neck. She looked down at Edge with a blank look. "I knew this was gonna be a fun night."

"Look at the blank stare on Alana's face I mean no emotion shown." King said. "How can she do this?"

"You gonna get in there and stop her?" JBL questioned.

Seth grabbed a mic. "Come on John! Come on! Get out here!" The crowd cheered when Cena came running out. "Hold it! You stop right there John! Stop right there!" Seth pointed making Cena come to a quick stop at the end of the ramp. "Not another step! You know what it is we want from you John."

Alana got a mic from Jamie, she noticed Cena trying to think of a way to save Edge. "Don't you dare get in this ring." She said as the crowd heavily booed and others looked on worried for Edge. "Don't be stupid Cena, I swear you take one step toward this ring and I will end his ass right here! You know I will do it I could do it with my foot if I wanted but then again this sledgehammer has a pretty good spot in his neck to. Try me Cena I dare you."

"Alana can't be serious with this." Cole said. "This is just wrong."

"Okay." Cena holds out a hand. "Just calm down."

"Shut the hell up! I am perfectly calm with this sledgehammer on the man you have so much respect for neck!" She shouted. "Here comes the time to show what means more to you Cena I lost my parents it's only fair you loose something, right?" Her head tilted to the side, she laughed. "Isn't that fair? You loosing a friend and just when you guys buried the hatchet, or should I say hammer?" Alana let out a cackle like laugh. "Woo, I'm funny!" She shook her head.

"Alana has just snapped." King says. "I mean we know Alana can be a little crazy but this is just down right sickening to watch."

Seth watched as Cena starts to take off his shirt with a glare. "Don't you even think about it! You know what it is that we both want and if you don't give it us then Alana will break his neck." He said sternly pointing down at Edge. "She will do it John I'm telling you she will. It's time to show these people who you are, who are you really John? Are you the phony that I been calling out for months or are you the real deal John?"

"The Authority! Seth and Alana want The Authority, Alana's parents back!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cena..." Alana spoke up. "Bring-The-Authority-back." She said slowly.

Cena stopped and gave them a look, making Seth get fed up. "You heard her!" He shouted in the mic.

"Bring my parents back or I will break his neck! I swear tah God John I swear I will do it! You do not want to bet your luck on this, one quick movement and this is over!" Alana yelled, Cena kept motioning her to calm down. "No screw that! You have made our lives hell since Survivor Series, I will take no guilt in doing this to Edge he means nothing to me. All him and that stupid Christian did was get in here and talk crap about me, Seth, and my parents. So believe me when I tell you I will sleep just fine tonight after doing this to him...but you won't."

"Is that what you want John?" Seth questioned. "Your life to be filled with regret for the rest of it any kid that you will ever have will not be proud of who there father is and what he let happen. And Alana will make sure that Edge never holds his kid again."

"Stop! Stop!" Cena called out motioning them to just calm down, he kept his look on Edge before nodding. "Okay." He gave in seeing there was no way he could get in and help him without him getting hurt.

"Whoa hold on wait, what did you just say? Jamie get a mic." Seth said, Jamie took a mic and made his way out the ring. "Make him say it in the mic I want the whole world to hear this!" Jamie eased his way to Cena as he held out the mic. "Say it again John, say it again."

Cena took a deep breath. "I- I bring back The Authority." He said lowly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alana said. "What did you just say, huh? Speak up I didn't hear you!"

Cena snatch the mic from Jamie. "I said I bring back The Authority!" He shouted as the crowd booed.

"Yeahhh!" Seth held up his arms celebrating, Show smiled as J&J were clapping. "Woo!" He high fived J&J and ruffled Alana's hair. "That's what I'm talking about."

Alana smiled, she sighed. "Thank, you John. Thank, you, but damn man you gotta know me better then that by now...I'm gonna kill him anyway." She dropped the mic moving her feet, she lifted the sledgehammer up.

The crowd cheered when Cena ran in. "And Cena going after Alana!" Cole exclaimed as he tackled her to the mat just in time.

"Get him off! Get him off me!" Alana screamed kicking, shielding herself.

Big Show had grabbed Cena off her, pushing Big Show back Cena had tackled Seth who was trying to tend to Alana. "Cena now going after Rollins!" King shouted.

Edge had rolled out the ring while Alana was using the ropes to make it back to her feet. The numbers game soon take over as the guys beat Cena down, Alana laughed in the corner feeling proud of herself she didn't want to use Edge as bait but she had to.

He tried fighting back but ran right into a Superkick from Alana. "Right on the button!" JBL exclaimed.

Big Show then hit him with a Knockout Punch which sent him down to the mat. Cena was still groggy from the punch and kick, Seth ran and hit him with a Curb Stomp.

"Rollins with a Curb Stomp to Cena!" Cole exclaimed. "Cena tried fighting back but the number game got the best of him but guys I mean Cena had no choice, I really believe Alana would have did it."

Alana picked up the sledgehammer as Seth theme hit, she laid it on top of a fallen Cena with a smile. "Who's laughing now John huh?!" She shouted down at him. "Blame yourself Cena...this is all on you."

They got out the ring and made their way up the ramp. "They bated Cena in on this guys." King said. "I mean how can Alana smile so proudly after what she did."

"She got her parents back King and that's all she wanted." JBL said. "Whether it was a setup or not the power couple still came out on top and got The Authority back in power, which is great! This is why people call them both the Architects of WWE because of plans like these."

The crowd gave a loud pop when Brock Lesnar walked out with a smiling Paul Heyman as they met up with the others on stage. Alana just shot Paul a look as she walked past him, Seth instead shook his hand. "Your welcome Mr. Rollins." He said with a nod.

"Thank, you Paul." Seth smirked, he shot Lesnar a look before going over to Alana who was by J&J and Big Show. He turned her chin to look at him. "You okay?"

"I am." Alana smiled. "Sorry about your cheek." She hugged him with a laugh and kissed his cheek.

"See now it feels better." Seth chuckled hugging her back. "But I got one more surprise for you sweetheart."

"What?" Her brow raised.

The Authority's theme hit, Alana eyes widened as she pulled away from him. The crowd booed when Triple H and Stephanie walked out with glasses of champagne, and proud smiles.

"Their back! Happy day this is a way to end the year with The Authority standing tall." JBL said happily. "Alana looks so happy."

"Mommy!" She ran over and hugged her.

Stephanie hugged her back. "Lanie! My beautiful little girl, mommy is so proud of you!"

Looking over she quickly went to her dad while Stephanie and Seth shared a hug. "Daddy! I missed you guys so much." Alana hugged him.

He hugged her back with a smile and kissed the side of her head. "We missed you to."

"Look at that family reunion." JBL clapped. "It is just amazing, somebody snap a picture of this."

"Oh please." Cole scoffed.

Alana walked over, she jumped on Seth with a giggle. "You did it!"

He shook his head. "No we did it." He said making her smile. "Ready to take over 2015 with me?"

"I'm with you Rollins." Alana hugged his waist.

"Good." Seth leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "I will protect you from everybody backstage...and that means from Dean to."

She looked up. "But-"

He rested a hand on the back of her head, as he raised his briefcase up in the air. "He's not taking you from me Lanie and I don't care what you say I will see to it personally..."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Okay that was seriously messed up #RAW_

 _I hope Edge is okay! #RAW_

 _The Authority is all back together again #RAW_

 _Alana is seriously crazy! #RAW_

 _Alana what the heck is wrong with you? #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Oh boo, hoo I did what I had to, to get my family back together the only thing I feel sorry for is having to use Edge and Christian but Cena had that crap coming #RealTalk_

 _Second tweet- I missed my mommy and daddy, my family feels whole again #BestParentsEver #TheAuthorityIsBack_

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Dean was walking backstage, he stopped when he saw a familiar face. His content look pulled down into a frown as his brows knotted together. "The hell do you want?"

The camera showed Seth, he had on one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. "No the better question is, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look as fun as twenty questions sound I'm not in the mood for this crap. So bring on whatever buddy's are hiding in the shadows and lets get this over with."

"I'm the only one here Ambrose." He walked over. "Because me and you need to talk old friend."

"Friend? That's funny." Dean chuckled.

"I'm not here to be funny." Seth said sternly. "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Alana."

"Why should I do that?" His brow raised.

"Why? Look what you did now I gotta worry about Bray Wyatt snatching my girlfriend up and doing lord knows what, you care about her don't you?" Seth asked, Dean just gave a curt nod. "Then you know you hanging around her is not good for her and if you care then you will keep your distance. She has me and now that I got her parents back she has them to so she doesn't need you to be her friend and look after her. Besides Hunter and Stephanie will never let you near her now that they are back."

Dean wouldn't admit it but for once Seth was actually right, Alana was only pulled into this because Bray saw him getting close with her.

"Fine." Dean bit out.

"Good." Seth nodded.

He got in Seth's face getting his attention. "I'll back up for now. But I'm warning you the minute you or anybody else in that cracked up Authority family you got going on hurts her...you deal with me. And I would really keep her close because the second you let Alana go she is mine." Dean said as Seth glared at him. "Or until she sees what's good for her and just dump you then again if I wanted I could just take her from you when this thing with Bray is over."

"That's funny Ambrose, you really think you can take her from me?" Seth asked with an amused smile.

Dean shared the amused look until it dropped into a frown. "I know I can and you know it to that's why your even confronting me about it in the first place." This made the smile disappear from Seth face. "See yah around Rollins." Patting his shoulder he walked past him leaving Seth with his thoughts.

* * *

 **This was chapter 55 and I'm one step closer to 60 chapters not to mention I'm also close to getting 400 reviews so don't get forget to leave me a review. I do enjoy reading reviews and getting feedback from you guys so I can see if there is anything that you want to see from the story. But I will see everybody in the next update and it's gonna be a fun chapter just to give you a heads up but I won't tell you what it's about. You just gotta read and find out, until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in both chapters**

 **#BillionDollarCowGirl**

 **#NoTouchy**

 **#CreepyMan**

 **#YouSoWantTo**

 **#SheSoDoesnt**

 **#NoisyBellas**

 **#MyArchitect**

 **#RealTalk**

 **#BestParentsEver**

 **#TheAuthorityIsBack**


	56. Happy Birthday Ariel, A Promise

**Authors Note- This is gonna be the last chapter for a while guys, I have another story that I'm working on not to mention it will give me a chance to edit chapters. Also every time I update I always give three or four chapters out a week so I think it is time to take a little break for a bit. But I won't forget about this story I promise and since my sister is one of the readers I can guarantee she will not let me forget.**

* * *

Ariel was sleep next to a knocked out Colby while Demon laid underneath of her curled up, Kevin was laid in between both of them. She was going to go home but decided to just stay with Colby for a couple days then go back Saturday so she could re pack for next week. They thought Kevin and Demon weren't gonna get a long at first but was surprised when they started playing with each ther.

Hearing her phone go off she let out a tiredly groan, sitting up she ran a hand through her hair and looked around for her phone. Seeing it was over on the nightstand by Colby's side she rolled her eyes before climbing on top of him to get it. He was laid on his stomach so she sat on his back with her legs straddled at his sides.

Picking up the phone, she saw it was Renee and slid her finger across the screen. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Many female voices screamed at one time.

Ariel winced pulling the phone away from her ear. "And my ear drums have just died on my own birthday." She sighed. "Exactly how many people are on this one line?"

 _"Lets see."_ Renee said. _"I called Brie."_

 _"Then I called Nicole."_ Brie put in.

 _"And then I called Nattie."_ Nicole said.

 _"I then called Trinity."_ Nattie says.

 _"Then I called Paige and Sarona."_ Trinity said.

 _"You finally getting old girl."_ Sarona joked.

 _"Hello."_ Paige chuckled. _"But I then called Ariane."_

 _"Hey girl!"_ Ariane voice came in. _"But after Paige called me I called Eva."_

 _"Happy Birthday Ariel."_ Eva said happily.

"Please tell me that's it?" Ariel raised a brow.

 _"For now."_ Renee chuckled.

 _"So, what are you doing for you big day and New Years?"_ Nattie asked.

"Nothing that I know of yet. I'm not home since I decided to stay with Colby for a couple days." Ariel said with a shrug. "I'll just spend the day with him."

 _"I bet he can't wait to give you your gift."_ Nicole said in a seductive tone. _"And I mean really give it to you. Hard, fast, slow, whenever and wherever."_

Eva, Sarona, Ariane, and Paige started laughing.

 _"God Nicole. Stop._ " Brie groaned. _"It's to early in the morning for your sex talk."_

 _"It is never to early to talk about sex Brie."_ Nicole argued. _"Birthday sex is the best you know, or is it angry sex?"_

 _"I kinda think angry sex is better."_ Renee said.

"Don't encourage this." Ariel rubbed her forehead. "Who cares if angry sex or birthday sex is better?"

 _"I mean have you and Colby ever had angry sex?"_ Nicole asked.

"No me and Colby never had angry sex-wait why am I even entertaining this!" Ariel questioned.

 _"You missing out."_ Renee said.

 _"Oh my gosh Renee."_ Nattie spoke up. _"You and Jon had angry sex?"_

"Have you met her boyfriend?" Ariel asked.

 _"Say what you want but it was great."_ Renee says.

 _"Nattie have you and TJ ever had angry sex before?"_ Ariane asked.

 _"No we did more like role play."_ Nattie admitted.

 _"Ooh I love role play, I dressed up as a nurse for John once."_ Nicole smirked.

 _"We know."_ All the girls said in unison.

 _"I could never really get into role play."_ Paige said. _"It's just not my thing."_

"Why do I answer my phone for you people?" Ariel groaned.

 _"Trinity what about you?"_ Eva asked.

 _"Girl with Uso sex drive it just happens but we did have make up sex before."_ Trinity answered.

 _"Isn't great?!"_ Nicole happily asked.

 _"She is way to happy about this."_ Brie sighed.

 _"How did this damn conversation start?"_ Sarona laughed.

"Nikki...it's always Nikki." Ariel said with a head shake.

 _"Oh whatever Ariel I know your type. Your an undercover freak."_ Nicole said.

Ariel's jaw dropped as the other girls laughed. "I am not an undercover freak! I mean yeah sex is a great stress reliever but I'm just not that open to talk about it and share my stories."

 _"Unlike some people."_ Brie rolled her eyes referring to Nicole.

 _"I mean Ariel you got it good though girl your boyfriend is basically with you all the time so you can always get it when you want."_ Ariane said.

 _"That is true."_ Sarona agreed.

 _"Yeah, and apparently in that new Range Rover, Colby brought."_ Nicole says.

 _"Ariel!"_ Brie gasped. _"You didn't?"_

 _"Broke in the car the right way huh?"_ Paige joked.

 _"Never new you had that side in you Ariel boo."_ Trinity chuckled.

"Renee you and your big mouth! You are so dead!" Ariel exclaimed wide eyed, the girls started laughing at her.

 _"I didn't say anything!"_ Renee defended. _"Okay I did but Nicole practically dragged it out of me."_

"Oh please." Ariel rolled her eyes. "And nobody judge me, okay? You don't know what I go through over here Colby likes to tease and that day he was pushing it."

 _"So you admit to breaking in that new truck?"_ Nicole questioned as you could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Right in the backseat twice." Ariel nodded.

 _"Ha! I told you Ariel your an undercover freak."_ Nicole laughed. _"One more question since I'm getting somewhere here."_

"Goodbye-Nicole." Ariel said sternly. "Thanks for the birthday call guys." She hung the phone up before Nicole could ask her question, letting out a sigh she shook her head. "They are unbelievable."

"That was very interesting to listen to." Colby mumbled with a smirk.

"Ah!" Ariel let out a squeal of shock, she quickly moved off his back so he could sit up. Her cheeks now red with embarrassment. "Okay, how much of that did you hear?" She pointed.

"From the beginning of the call to the end." Colby stretched. "And I could hear them to if your wondering."

"Damnit." Ariel cursed.

"So I'm a tease huh?" His brow raised.

"Um, uhh...I love you Colby." Ariel said in a sweet voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

Playfully rolling his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, I love you to. No matter how much trouble you stay in."

"I do not stay in trouble!" Ariel exclaimed, she poked her head up. "It's my birthday you have to be nice to me."

"It's your birthday?" Colby joked.

Her draw dropped, she slapped his chest earning a chuckle from him. "That's not funny Colby." She pouted.

"Aw come on I'm sorry, don't give me that little pout." He pecked her lips a couple times before she finally cracked a smile. "Works every time, now what do you wanna do until later?"

They were gonna do something a little early and then come back to have a little New Years Eve Party, Colby's bestfriend Jessica, and Marek were coming over later.

Ariel shrugged. "Nothing really. I just wanna spend the day with you that's all."

"Go kart racing?" His brow raised.

"You don't want that butt whipping Lopez." She shook her head. "But your on and don't take it easy on me because it's my birthday either."

"Wasn't planning to." He said before a loud smack echoed in the room.

Ariel held her butt with wide eyes. "D-Did you just spank me?"

"Maybe." Colby shrugged as headed in the bathroom.

"Oh! But when I smack your butt it's a problem?" She called out.

Colby looked out the bathroom door. "That's because you do it in public."

"And your face reactions is priceless." Ariel chuckled, once she heard the shower going she walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth."I always wanted to ask, what made you get a walk in shower?"

He peaked out from behind the curtain. "Can't a guy have a walk in shower without you judging?"

Ariel showed a palm in defense with an amused smile. "I wasn't even judging man." After washing her face she started making her way out, he reached out and grabbed her pulling her inside the shower with him. "What the-Colby!" He backed her against the wall and pressed his lips on her neck making her giggle. "Come on Colby, seriously you are getting me all wet." She felt him snicker against her skin, her eyes widened once she realized what she said. "Dude you have such a negative mind!"

"Your words sweetheart not mine and who cares if you are. One, this is my shirt your wearing anyway." Colby in one quick movement pulled it over her shoulders showing her blue matching bra and underwear set, he threw the shirt out shower. "You make this real easy yah know." Lifting her up he made her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Stop saying it like I knew this was gonna happen." She messed with his hair.

"You did...but think of this as your first present from me." He brushed his lips across hers.

"What's the second?"

Instead of answering her he pressed his lips against hers..

After a heated shower, Ariel was in the midst of getting dressed until she heard the sound of her phone going off. Looking it over she got on twitter and couldn't help but smile at all the 'Happy Birthday' wishes that she was getting from fans and other people.

Stephanie had posted a picture of her and Ariel when she was younger, _StepMcMahon tweets- I wish you stop growing on me but Happy Birthday to my little girl #MommyLovesYou_

Vince had put up a recent selfie of him and her. _VinceMcMahon tweets- My beautiful first born granddaughter, who works her butt off everyday I'm proud of you #HappyBirthdayAlana_

 _TripleH tweets- My very first little girl, I'm proud of the woman you're becoming enjoy your day #HappyBirthday WWEAlana_

 _MichelleRodriguez tweets- HAPPY BIRTHDAY WWEAlana wish I could celebrate it with you but I'll make it up to you in January #HappyBirthdayAlana_

 _ShawnMichaels tweets- HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my amazing God daughter WWEAlana my #SuperkickTwin #HappyBirthdayAlana_

Ariel couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes at the hashtag Shawn used. She re tweeted and replied to all the ones she could and even favorited, plus replied to some of her fans that said it.

Finishing getting dressed she put on long sleeved gray v-neck crop top, a pair of bleached, cut up high waist jeans shorts with a pair of long gray heel boots. She pulled some of her hair up in a neat pony tail that had a bit wave to it, and let the rest of it stay out.

Going into the kitchen, she heard both of the dogs barking when Colby walked back in from off the patio. She was drinking a bottle of water, leaned over on the counter she continued going down her twitter feed.

"I know she's being a bad parent. Didn't even feed you guys yet." Colby says walking past her.

Ariel eyes widen as she quickly lowered the lowered the bottle. "Oh snap! My bad I didn't know, I thought you did it." She smacked his chest before walking into the pantry. "I'm sorry you guys and technically it's my birthday so I shouldn't even be doing anything."

"Pulling the birthday card already?" His brow raised.

"Yup." Ariel chuckled, after she was done putting food in both bowls she quickly remembered something. "Oh yeah. I got you something."

Colby shook his head. "Your not supposed to be getting me anything it's your birthday."

"Shutup and open it." She handed him a white envelope. "It's your Christmas gift. I finally remembered to give it to you and I would have gave it to you before we went to NXT that night. But you were insisting on other things." Her eyes narrowed over to him.

A quick smirk appeared on his face. "Didn't hear you complaining."

"That's not my point." She pointed. "But go ahead and open it already."

"Alright." He used his finger to tear it open, digging inside he pulled out two football tickets to a Chicago Bears game, he grinned. "No freaking way, wait how did you get these seats?"

"Remember that cousin of mine that is married to a football player?" She asked, he nodded. "Well he owed me a favor and was able to get me those tickets."

"Thanks, but now I better hope my gift tops this." He sighed, looking over at her he quickly pulled her in a big bear hug. "Your the best."

"I know." Ariel breathed out. "I also know that your a minute away from breaking my spine." She coughed.

Colby chuckled before letting her go. "Okay, grab your jacket so we can go." He flicked her pony tail getting a playful glare from her.

Putting on her jean jacket, they left out and made their way outside. "Who's car are we taking?"

"I didn't get this truck for it to sit in this parking lot so get in it." Colby says unlocking the door. "I mean we already broke it in, right?" He smirked over at her.

Ariel groaned. "I really wish you wouldn't have heard that dude." She got inside and closed the door.

"Whoa!" Colby shouted from how hard she slammed it. "Be gentle with her."

"I was gentl-her?" Her brow raised. "Why can't it be a guy?"

"Because that would be gay." He started up the truck.

"No it would not." She started thinking about it, letting out a chuckle she nodded. "Yes it would." Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and answered it. "Yello?"

"Really?" Colby questioned as he pulled off, she just smirked.

 _"Wassup birthday girl!"_ Mat and Nick's voice came over the phone.

"Matty! Nicky!" Ariel exclaimed jumping a bit.

 _"We are gonna let those nicknames slide because it's your birthday."_ Matt said.

 _"Yeah, but next time we are putting our foot down."_ Nick said sternly. " _And happy birthday midget, your finally getting up there in age."_

"Oh whatever but thank you. And please no matter how old I get I will still look young." Ariel flipped her hair.

 _"Sure..."_ Nick trailed off.

 _"Right.."_ Matt laughed.

"Screw you two you know I'm right. But I really can't wait to come see you guys at ROH, you know that I am gonna be fan girling like hell backstage." Ariel nodded.

 _"Man it's gonna be just like old times. Karl, Luke, and AJ can't wait to meet you either by the way."_ Matt said.

Ariel eyes widen sitting up. "Shut the front door! They can't wait to meet me, AJ Styles can't wait to meet me? Seriously! Don't be toying with me man I will put you both in such painful submissions you won't be able to tap out."

 _"No toying."_ Nick chuckled. _"You know when we get a chance we watch you on Raw. Karl already said that if you weren't in WWE you would so be with us in The Bullet Club."_

Ariel let out a loud small squeal, Colby raised his brow with an amused look. "I would be an awesome girl in The Bullet Club. I'm telling you we would be super kicking people left and right."

 _"You know it sis!"_ Matt laughed. _"But look we gotta go, call us tomorrow and tell us how your birthday went."_

 _"Yeah, and we will see you real soon."_ Nick said. _"We love yah Arie."_

"Love you guys to! And don't forget to Superkick somebody for me at your next show."

 _"You know we will."_ Matt said. _"See you later Ariel."_

"Bye guys." Ariel hung up the phone. "Did you hear that?" She smacked Colby's arm.

"Driving." He warned.

"Whoops. My bad." She rubbed his arm.

Colby chuckled. "But yeah I heard it. Going to ROH on me huh?" His brow raised.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, I wanted you to come with me to. It was supposed to be a surprise but I kinda forgot who I was in the car with for a second."

"I see, but I might not be able to go." He said, her smile dropped. Taking her hand he held it. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to go because of me. Besides I don't really wanna be remembered of my Tyler Black days."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that." Ariel looked down, she forgot about that and felt a little stupid for even trying to get him to come with her.

"It's alright Ariel you didn't know so no need to look all sad. It's your birthday now cheer up sweetheart." He flicked her cheek making her crack a smile. "There it is now keep it there."

They arrived to the Racing/Arcade spot they would sometimes go to when they had days off. Getting inside they had three rounds of go kart racing. Both of them won a round but the last one was a tie. They had went to the arcade spot connected to it and played basically everything in there before finally doing a round of air hockey.

"You are really bad at this." Ariel laughed.

"Who said I wasn't playing bad to let you win because it's your birthday?" He hit the puck back to her.

"Sure play that card." She smirked before hitting it back to him, he missed the shot making it go in the whole. "Yes!" She dropped her stick with a jump. "That is payback from the race that ended in a tie."

"Hey, you bumped into me." Colby defended. "And to be honest I let you win at this."

"Oh just admit I owned you at air hockey and call it a day." Ariel waved it off. "Then again the score board speak for itself." She pointed to the black score board as it was **50-20**.

"Oh hush." He playfully pushed her.

Looking at her phone Ariel saw the time. "No way it's 7 o'clock already, did we really just spend the day in an arcade?"

"Sure did." He nodded. "Come on we should head back so we can get ready for the party."

"Don't we have to still pick up stuff?" Her brow raised.

"Nope I already handled that, come on." Taking her hand he said by to one of the guys that worked there before leaving out.

* * *

After driving back, they got out the car. Ariel jumped on Colby's back taking a ride inside making him just chuckle and hold her legs.

"This was a fun calm birthday." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Colby said, she picked her head up giving him a confused look.

She jumped down when they got to the door, he unlocked it letting her go in first. "The hell?" Ariel was confused with lights being off and flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped out.

Letting out a loud scream Ariel jumped, holding a hand over chest wide eyed. It was Joe, Nick, Jon, Renee, Trinity, Jon Uso, Sarona, The Bellas, Big E, and Xavier, and Paige. It was balloons, along with food and everything set up and a pretty sheet cake on one of the tables.

"Wh-What is this?" Ariel looked around confused.

"Well we think it's a surprise party but I could be wrong." Jon said.

"Hush." Renee slapped his shoulder with a laugh.

"Aww you guys." Ariel grinned. "So you were here the whole entire time?"

"Yup." Brie nodded.

"But we really did plan the phone call out that way earlier." Nikki said.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Nope." Uso shook his head. "Your boy did."

Ariel quickly spun around to face Colby. "You did this?"

"Yeah, I know you wanted to spend it with me but I know you wanted to see some of our friends to so I got them to fly over." He was cut off by her hugging his waist, he smiled before hugging her back.

"Thank you." She hugged him tighter.

Rubbing her back he kissed the top of her head. "Come on you should know I would do anything for you by now."

"Okay enough being mushy get over here and take a shot princess." Paige called out.

"Lets go." He nodded his head to the others. "We will have our time later, alright?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

She nodded with a smile. "Alright." She broke the hug and started walking over to Paige. "Coming british bombshell."

Ariel's Birthday/New Years Eve party had started, Colby's best friends had showed up and it was actually turning about to be a fun party despite it being less people. Big E and Uso were having some little dance off that had people laughing but when Jon got involved that was enough to have Renee and Ariel on the floor laughing.

All the guys were in the living room watching a game while the girls had taken over the kitchen, Ariel had Demon curled up in her arms petting him.

"Ooh we can now give you your gifts." Renee said.

"Aww guys come on you didn't-what you get me?" Ariel quickly asked getting a laugh from them.

"Here this is from me and Sarona." Naomi handed her a bag.

Putting Demon down she opened it up and saw it was a at least 10 different bra like tops that were made with the fabric and design like bandannas.

"I love these colors, thanks you guys!" She hugged them.

"Here's mine." Brie handed her a box.

Opening it up her eyes widen it was five rows of different kinds of macaroons. "This looks like heaven in a box and I'm not even joking." She shook her head as they chuckled, she hugged Brie. "Thanks."

"Well you said you were craving them lately." Brie shrugged.

"Me next." Nicole gave her a bag.

Ariel quickly reached in the bag, she pulled out a pretty blue and black lingerie set. "Why did I see this gift coming?" She shook her head.

"That's not every thing." Nicole grinned.

Ariel brows knotted together, reaching back inside she pulled out a whip making all the girls eyes widen.

"Nicole!" Ariel and Brie scolded.

"Wow." Paige laughed along with the rest of the girls.

"What is wrong with you?" Renee shook her head.

"What?" Nicole smiled innocently.

"I am only keeping this because you are my friend. But I will never be using this whip." She spun it one good time.

"Never say never." Nicole wiggled her brow with a grin.

"I can not believe we are related sometimes." Brie shook her head.

"Shut up you so love me." Nicole bumped her, Brie just rolled her eyes.

At that moment Jon walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge, he noticed the whip in Ariel's hand and raised a brow. Ariel looked down wide eyed to see what he was staring at.

"Nikki?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah.." Ariel trailed off he nodded before walking back off.

"How did he know I brought it?" Nicole rested a hand on her hip.

"Because your Nicole." Renee answered.

"Come on you guys it's almost count down time." Xavier called out.

"Geez it's that late already." Trinity looked at her phone. "Guess we partied the right way." She high fived Sarona.

Ariel had walked out on the patio and closed it behind her to take a little breather for herself, she was thinking back on the year she had. First she was doing NXT shows next thing she knew she was debuting at Summer Slam and was now a top female wrestler. She was making it her job to help redefine women in WWE and was planning on bringing a lot of stuff back and even make up some matches like the guys had. After talking with her grandfather he was already considering on making a Women's Money in the Bank ladder match for 2016 and a lot more stuff.

She was mostly happy because she had met some good people backstage the other Diva's were her friends but she trusted Renee more and was happy with the friendship they created. This year got a little rocky at the end but she couldn't wait to see what the next year had in store for her.

"There she is." Colby walked out on the patio to see her leaning forward on the rail. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ehh, just relaxing." She shrugged. "And thinking."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned next to her. "About what?"

"Just the year I had. I got a feeling 2015 is gonna be harder." Ariel played with her nails. "Not to mention my dad told me that a couple people in creative thinks Alana should turn face. Even after that whole Christian and Edge thing I'm still loved more then hated or a big mixture of both."

"Maybe the year might be harder." Colby nodded. "But we'll get through it." He nudged her. "Whether they keep us together on screen or not next year we are both gonna do good you know that. And who said you have to be a straight face?" She looked over at him. "We can probably talk to them on you being a tweener I mean personally that's what I think you are already."

"I could pull that off. I'm not bad or good just me."

"There you go." He bumped her getting a giggle. "But whatever different ways our career go Seth Rollins and Colby Lopez will still be here for you."

"Even if I superkick you?" Her brow raised.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Even then." He pulled a small black box out his pants pocket. "Before I forget, here is your gift."

"Come on you know the party and everything was enough." Ariel said as she took it from him. "But this girl doesn't turn down jewelry."

"Just open it." Colby chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Ariel waved a hand, opening it up and looking down at it a smile formed on her lips. It was necklace that had a diamond studded small C&A attached together to make it's own little sign. "This is so adorable! Let me guess it stands for, Colby and Ariel?" Her brow raised.

He looked at her fake shocked. "What gave it away?"

Ariel laughed playfully pushing him, she took it out the box getting a better look at it. "Gonna help me put it on?"

"My pleasure." He took it from her, she held her hair to the side as he started hooking it around her neck.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." Everybody started counting down from the inside. "Happy New Year!"

"Welp my birthday is officially over." Ariel said, she felt him finish hooking it and nodded turning around. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"No I mean thanks for everything you did for me today." Ariel hugged him. "Ooh look!" She pointed to the fire works that were going off. "That is so cool...next year I'm setting off fire works."

"Oh god." Colby shook his head. "I'll be sure to have the fire department on speed dial just for that day."

"Oh shut up." Ariel said in between laughs, she laid her head against his chest. "Can you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

Ariel gripped his shirt. "Promise me you won't leave?" Her voice came out low.

Colby blinked a couple times to make sure he heard her right, looking down he sighed but soon smiled. "I promise." He rubbed her back. "But even if I do leave...I'm coming back."

"That's all I needed to hear." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She went to lower back down but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into full kiss while wrapping one arm snug around her waist. He kissed her a couple more times before pulling away.

Seeing the way he was looking at her made her blush and look down, she cleared her throat. "Um, we should probably get back inside."

"We will." He nodded. "As soon as you admit I'm better then you in air hockey."

"What? No way you suck at it I beat you fair and square." Ariel protested.

"No it was your birthday so I took it very easy on you." Colby said.

"Lies." She shook her head.

"Admit it." He pulled his other arm around so she was in a bear hug. "I will keep you out here all night if I have to."

"No!"

"Admit it." He started bending her back.

Ariel squealed out a laugh. "No way, stop being a sore loser Colby!" He kept bending her back. "I know I'm flexible but everybody doesn't need to know this."

"Want me to throw you over the rail?" He stopped in mid bending.

"I don't care where on the second floor and there's a bush right there."

"Well if you think it's so safe." Colby lifted her by the rail.

Ariel screamed. "No! No! No! Your the best at air hockey and let me win!" She admitted.

Colby let her go with a laugh. "See how easy that was."

She started hitting him while he continued laughing. "You jerk don't do that to me again." Fixing herself she headed back to the patio door. "You didn't let me win." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Colby walked past opening the door, he smirked. "Save that for later for when everybody leaves sweetheart." He winked.

He headed back in leaving Ariel there with her jaw dropped. Once she got herself together, her brows furrowed together. "You think for a guy that gets sex basically any time and all the time that your mind would stay out the gutter." She shook her head heading back inside the apartment.

* * *

 **Well I finished this year up for this story and I think I did a pretty good job but I mostly can't wait to start 2015. A lot more drama is coming between Ariel and Colby and not to mention some changes with Alana and Seth but that will all be in due time. See you guys after I'm done editing and taking my break!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#MommyLovesYou**

 **#HappyBirthday**

 **#HappyBirthdayAlana**

 **#SuperkickTwin**


	57. I've Had Enough & A Father's Warning

**Authors Note- So I been editing from chapter one and up. I added some things and took some things out but I'm still working on some and only got to chapter 8 but I'm not done there. If you wanna go check out chapters 1 through 8 you can and you might see the difference or might not. Also I won't be updating like usual or putting out three to four chapters anymore it** **will probably just be one or two now. But remember your reviews keep me writing so don't forget to leave one after you read to tell me what you think about it. Most of these chapters coming up will mostly be Seth & Alana chapters but I won't forget about Ariel and Colby. Sorry for a late update to but I hope people are still with me on this story, so here is the update hope people like it!**

* * *

 _ **Raw 'On screen'**_

Everybody from the roster were in the ring and surrounding the front as The Authority were on stage addressing them about being back in power. Seth Rollins was out there with them as they had just announced that he would be in the Championship match at the Royal Rumble.

"Don't worry Cena that's not all the news we got for you because we want to make sure that this match is called right down the middle. To be sure that whoever wins that title deserves to walk out that match with it and who better to do something like that then my daughter." Stephanie smiled down at everyone. "Please welcome the special guest referee for that match the Princess herself, Alana McMahon!" She motioned to the back.

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction as her theme hit, she walked with a smile on her face as she stood on the top of the stage waving at John. She was wearing navy blue jean shorts with cuts in them, a peach heart shaped thin strapped tube top and a matching navy blue jean jacket. A pair of strapped peach heels, her hair was in a long fish scale braid to the side.

"Look at the Princess!" JBL exclaimed excitedly.

Alana was pointing at Cena laughing at him, the crowd roared in cheers as Alana was quickly knocked down from behind. "It's Victoria!" Cole exclaimed, Victoria waited until she got up to spear her down the ramp as both girls were now tumbling down the ramp. "Victoria attacking Alana!"

Stephanie, Triple H, and Seth moved to the middle of the stage as they all looked on shock by what was going on. Coming to a stop, Victoria started banging Alana's head in the floor while hammering away on her with punches. Picking her up she rammed her back into the barricade, she lifted her chin up.

"You wanna attack Veterans huh? You want to be that big and bad Princess?!" She slapped her hard across the face making the crowd ooh. "If you can do that you can take this ass kicking then!" Victoria threw her into the other barricade as all the Diva's and Superstars looked on.

Victoria threw her jacket off and went to go grab her but got elbowed back, Alana let out a scream before spearing her to the floor. She started throwing left and right punches at her, getting up she snatched off her own jacket and threw it to the side.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alana yelled, picking her up she threw her near the ring making people move out the way. Looking over she saw Summer Rae glaring at her she walked over getting her face as the crowd started cheering. "Eye problem blondie?"

"Oh shutup." Summer put her hand in Alana's face.

Pushing her hand away, Alana smacked Summer across the face as the two of them started fighting. "Now it's Alana and Summer fighting!" JBL shouted.

Victoria jumped back in it getting involved, the Divas at ringside started trying to break it up while the rest of the people in the ring just watched the chaos. Pulling them apart, Alana turned around and pushed Paige away from her, Paige took a second to take it in before spearing Alana down as the two of them started fighting on the floor.

"My God the Divas are all out of control! It's just I mean complete chaos going on!" Cole exclaimed, all the girls were fighting. Victoria was fighting with The Bella's as Summer Rae pulled Paige off Alana to get her for herself, turning around she was jumped on by Alana. "JBL have you ever seen something this crazy between them."

"Not for a long time Michael but it is all Victoria's fault! She started all of this by attacking Alana from behind." JBL says.

Getting free Alana slid in the ring were all the guys were and started taking off her heels, she threw them to the side as she watched all the girls continue to fight. "Yo Cesaro!" She called out getting his attention as he was over by the ropes, she gave him a nod as he returned it.

Alana bounced off the ropes running, the guys all moved but Cessaro held his palms down, she stepped in them as he threw her over the top rope. "Alana getting a little boost from Cessaro and oh my God!" Cole exclaimed, she jumped hitting a summersault pinancha landing on all of the Divas taking them down.

"Alana taking everybody out! This is crazy!" JBL shouted.

"Did you see how high Alana went?" Cole asked.

 _'Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!'_ Was now being chanted throughout the arena.

Alana got up and tackled Victoria back down and started hammering away on her. "These two women are still going at it! There is no stopping either of them." JBL said.

Stephanie motioned her hand for something, the crowd booed when security ran down and started prying the two girls apart and breaking them up. Getting them apart, the crowd cheered when Victoria got loose and jumped back on Alana as the two of them started fighting again.

"There is nothing but hate between those two and this is all because Alana denied Victoria a rematch." Cole said, they got them apart again but this time Alana got free. The crowd cheered when she took a leap and landed on Victoria taking her down it was harder to pull them apart since both girls had fistfuls of each other's hair. "More security is being called and now even some superstars are helping to get some control over these women."

Security got Alana off and started taking her up the ramp, she signaled for a mic. Moving away from the security's grip, she backed up the ramp. "Are you freaking kidding me! You know what I have had it with you Victoria, I have had enough of you! You are not gonna keep screwing me over, getting in my business, or attacking me from behind. I will not keep dealing with this bull crap or having to watch my back to wonder if a freak like you is wondering in the shadows. You want your rematch against me at the Royal Rumble?!" She asked, the crowd cheered as Victoria nodded while still being held back by security. "You want me to pin you again, to embarrass you? To make this huge comeback be for nothing...fine. But Victoria I'm not just gonna beat you down or pin you, nah that would be to easy. At the Royal Rumble I'm gonna make you something that you have been since you got here and that's my little bitch!" She threw the mic down while her theme hit, the crowd gave her a loud pop as Victoria started trying to get loose again.

"It's gonna happen? Alana just made the match, we are gonna get another Victoria vs Alana match." Cole says excited.

"Which means all hell is gonna break loose at the Royal Rumble. Alana vs Victoria and she is gonna be the special guest referee for the triple threat match, things are gonna get crazy I will tell you that." JBL said. "Victoria better be careful what she wished for that is one woman that you don't want to get angry on purpose."

 _Fan tweets_

 _That was so awesome! Forget The Authority being back I just want to see another Diva brawl #RAW_

 _Those two girls can't stand each other #RAW_

 _Alana vs Victoria at the Royal Rumble #RAW_

 _I can't wait for that match! #RAW_

 _Now that's how you open #RAW_

 _Alana was going after everybody #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- So sick of this crap! People have yet to see my bad side but I swear one more thing like that and I'm gonna freaking snap back here #StupidBimbos #TryingToStayCalm_

 ** _Backstage 'On screen'_**

The crowd cheered as the camera showed Alana with her hair now out, she was pacing back and forth in the hallway trying to calm down.

"Hey, hey." Seth walked over with J&J getting a mixed reaction. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay to any of you!" She snapped at them making them step back. "I am so sick of her, I'm gonna end that witch at the Rumble I swear." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Look I know your upset but tonight is not the night for this, you made the match so it's final. But don't forget that you also have to referee the Championship match that I am now in." He smirked from just mentioning it, Alana slowly looked over at him. "I mean this is a big thing for me and for us so be sure your heads on straight for that."

"This may be the wrong time to mention this but your parents made you in a match against Summer Rae." Jamie said nervously.

"Great, just great." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry." Seth put a hand on her shoulder. "Me and J&J will be out there for you. I'll even do commentary to hype people up about my match." He chuckled. "Can you believe I'm in a Championship match and your gonna be the ref." A smirk crossed his face as he looked her up and down. "I personally got a feeling that you will look good in a ref outfit." Seth nudged her with a small laugh

Alana continued to glare at him, she shook her head with a scoff. "You are such an idiot." She mumbled getting laughs from the crowd as she walked away.

"Hey, Alana come on! I was just trying to cheer you up!" Seth called out as he went after her.

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Alana was in the ring sitting on the ropes as her theme was playing, Seth Rollins and J&J were over by the commentary table.

"We got Mr. Money in the Bank here on commentary!" JBL celebrated.

"Thank you JBL. I'm glad one of you are showing some excitement about tonight I mean with John Cena appreciation night going on and me in a championship match, how could you not be excited?" Seth asked. "Also I get to watch my girlfriend in the ring."

"Seth you seem to be more worried about yourself then Alana." Cole said.

"I'm worried about both of us Michael, we have big matches coming up at the Royal Rumble. Although mine is a little more important." He admitted.

"So your saying her match isn't important?" Booker questioned.

"No Booker he said his is just a little bit more important, clean out your ears down there." JBL says.

"Thank, you JBL." Seth patted his shoulder. "How do you put up with these guys?" He scoffed.

 _'Call to me, call to me.'_

Summer Rae's theme hit as she danced out, she made her way down the ramp while fixing her hair. Giving an eye roll Alana simply continued bouncing as looked elsewhere. Once her theme died down Alana jumped off the ropes, the ref looked between the girls before motioning for the bell.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Both girls circled around each other before locking up, Summer backed her up against the ropes as the ref started counting for both of them let go. Alana quickly kneed Summer, running she clotheslined her down hard to the mat before picking her head up and slamming it back down repeatedly.

"Their is that vicious side of Alana that even me myself have come to like. That girl is about business when she gets in there." Booker said, Alana gave a low dropkick to the face of Summer. "Right on the button!"

She covered her. "One-" Summer quickly kicked out.

Alana lifted Summer up in a sitting position, she hooked her legs in front of her as she twirled her fingers getting cheers. "Time to go for a ride Summer!" She called out.

"Summer doesn't wanna be there." JBL warned, turning over Alana started hitting her with a doggy style DDT while the crowd counted the shots. "I told yah!"

"I think that's my favorite move of hers." Seth said with a smirk.

After ten Alana let her drop, she crawled off of her getting whistles from the males in the crowd she sent the crowd a wink before getting back to her feet. Summer used the ropes to get up, she saw Alana coming to grab her and elbowed her back making her fall back into the corner. Getting herself together Summer had ran to the corner but got a double kick to the face which sent her stumbling backwards.

Moving, Alana started to get on the very top turnbuckle. "Oh man, this is gonna end bad for somebody." Booker said as Summer jumped up and got on the second turnbuckle. "Somebody has to come down."

Summer tried to suplex Alana off the top but it kept getting blocked each time. "Summer was trying to suplex her but Alana is now fighting her back down." Hitting her with one last punch this made Summer drop, Alana waited until she turned around to jump and hit her with a cross body. "Alana with a cross body off the top rope!"

Hooking her legs she covered her. "One! Two-" Summer got her shoulder up making Alana roll her eyes annoyed.

Picking her up she dragged her over to the corner with her, Alana sat on the top rope and hooked her legs around her neck but Summer picked her up. Getting her to the center of the ring she sat down giving her a sit out powerbomb making the crowd ooh and wince at the impact.

"Ouch, that's gotta be it." Cole said.

Covering her, the ref slid down. "One! Two! Thr-" Alana got her shoulder up making the crowd give a loud mixed reaction, Summer started banging the mat in frustration.

"Summer Rae thought she had it but it's gonna take a lot more then that to keep the Princess down. That girl dish pain but she can also take it." JBL says.

"Summer is gonna have to do more, but getting a win over Alana would be a big thing for her." Booker said.

"That will never happen." Seth shook his head.

Getting to her feet she waited while Alana was slowly getting back up to hers, spinning she hit her with a spinning roadhouse kick, sending her back down to the mat. Holding out her arms she taunted the crowd and started dancing as they booed her. "Who's the Princess now?!" Summer laughed.

"There's the cocky attitude of Summer Rae but she may wanna be careful-" Cole was cut off as Alana speared Summmer back down to the mat. "Alana with the spear!" He exclaims as she started hammering away on her with punches.

"And a mean one at that, that's the stuff I'm talking about right there. If you got Alana down you better keep her down." Booker says.

"Never take your eyes off the Princess!" JBL laughed.

Summer pushed her off and crawled to the corner, running Alana monkey flipped her out the corner as Summer landed hard on her back. "Whoa! Did you see the height?" Cole exclaims.

Stumbling back up to her feet, Summer went to hit her with a big boot. The crowd cheered when Alana hit a perfect matrix arch. "A little matrix move." JBL said, Summer turned to grab her, still in the arch Alana brought one leg up to kick her back. "Now that's a kick!"

"Who knew Alana was flexible?" Cole joked, holding her head Summer fell back into the corner.

"Um, I did." Seth held up a hand. "She's probably gonna hit me for admitting that."

Running to the corner, Alana stood between Summer. She grabbed her head and started kneeing her repeatedly while screaming. Stopping, she let Summer fall to the mat and crawl away from the corner. She jumped down and waited, Summer finally turned around and she hit her with a hard spinning roadhouse kick that sent her down.

"A little payback from earlier." JBL said.

"That's how you do that!" Alana yelled down at her, getting on top of her she started banging her head on the mat. "If you are gonna hit my move then have the respect to do it right!"

Getting to her feet she pulled Summer up with her, she whipped her to the ropes but Summer reversed it and whipped Alana to the ropes instead. She held on to the ropes making Summer fail at a dropkick, getting back to her feet Summer ran towards her but she pulled the ropes down making her go over the top.

Summer landed on the floor with a smack, sliding out of the ring Alana yanked her up by the hair. Breaking free Summer kneed her in the gut before throwing her against the announce table. "Ooh! Alana face first into the announce table." Cole said, she fell to the floor holding her face.

"This is your crazy side Alana, huh?" Summer stomped her a couple times, moving back she taunted the crowd as they booed her. Seeing Seth, she walked over to him and sat on the announce table in front of him twirling her hair and smiling before offering her hand for him to shake it.

"I-Is Summer flirting with Rollins?" Cole asked.

"I guess she is trying to get back in the game." Seth joked, he slapped Jamie shoulder with a laugh.

Seth shrugged before taking her hand and shaking it, Alana saw this as she was getting back up to her feet. "Uh-oh, I do not like that look Alana's face." JBL warned.

Alana quickly got up, marching over she grabbed Summer by the hair ignoring her screams. "Are you really that desperate huh?" She threw her down to the floor.

Kicking her in the stomach, she grabbed her before hitting her with a snap suplex on the floor making Summer hold her back in pain. "That has got to hurt." Cole said. Picking her up she threw her into the barricade. "Alana sending Summer viciously into the barricade."

She walked over to Seth and let both hands fall by her sides with a look. "Seriously man?!"

"Hey, she was flirting with me!" Seth defended.

"You were encouraging it." Cole said.

"Don't make things worse Michael, hush." JBL shushed him.

Waving him off she slid back in the ring, Summer was getting on the apron trying to get back in the ring. Running to her Alana got a hard punch to the side of her face, she stumbled back falling to one knee.

Summer got in the ring and ran hitting Alana with a big boot to the face. "Ooh!" Cole winced. "Summer with the big boot and now going for the cover on Alana."

"One! Two! Thre-" Alana kicked out shocking everybody including Summer.

"Summer now taking control after that huge big boot." Cole says. "I mean Seth don't you feel bad for distracting Alana."

"What? I didn't do anything Michael if anything I'm out here to support her." Seth defended. "Summer wanted a simple handshake and I gave it to her."

"I hardly doubt that's all she wanted." Booker joked.

Summer picked Alana up and whipped her to the ropes, she bounced off and took a leap but was caught as Summer now had her in a bear hug by her waist. Tightening her grip she did a quick jump, squeezing harder making Alana cry out in pain and try to reach for something but they were in the middle of the ring.

"Alana in a bad position here."JBL said. "Summer has that bear hug in pretty tight and she has her in the middle of the ring."

Some of the crowd started getting behind her, shaking her head Alana started to elbow Summer on the side of her head so her grip would loosen. Dropping her legs, Alana hooked her arm over Summer in a DDT position. Giving a quick spin, Alana let out a loud primal scream before hitting her with a Game Over.

"And that was all she wrote!" JBL celebrated.

"This is over." Seth shook his head.

Alana flipped over covering her. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" Her theme hit as the crowd gave a loud mixed reaction.

"Your winner of this match, Alana!" Eden announced as the ref raised her hand and she got another loud mixed reaction.

"That was a good match but Alana once again stands tall." Cole said.

"That is what Victoria has to deal with at the Royal Rumble." JBL nods. "I wish her the best of luck."

"It's gonna be a war between those two." Booker said. "And I can't wait."

Seth got in the ring clapping for her, he went to raise her hand but she snatched it away from him. "The hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Alana snapped. "How about you go help Summer up." She motioned behind him.

"What are you talking about? She's getting up now."

He was cut off by Alana running and hitting Summer with a hard kick to the face, the crowd cheered as she glared down at Summer before over at Seth. "Now help her up." She bumped past him on the way out the ring.

"A little trouble in paradise for Rollins." Cole said, Alana's theme hit again as she started making her way up the ramp.

"You are seriously over reacting." Seth called out as him and J&J got out the ring and followed her. "Alana, hey I know you hear me calling you!"

"I think your right." JBL said. "I never seen Alana that mad, that is the special guest ref for his match at the Rumble. If I was Seth I would go get back on my girlfriends good side."

"Agreed." Booker nodded.

 _Fan tweets_

 _That scream will never get old #RAW_

 _Now that her parents are back and he is in the Championship match, Seth is kinda feeling himself to much #RAW_

 _The last thing you want is a pissed off Alana being the ref in your match #RAW_

 _Alana is flexible in the ring #RAW_

 _How dare Summer touch Seth and he encourage it #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- I am so not in the mood for anybody's crap tonight and I mean EVERYBODY #NotInTheMood_

 ** _Later backstage 'On screen'_**

Alana was in her parents office, the camera showed Stephanie and Triple H who got a boos from the crowd.

"Lanie that was a great match, but you and Seth I mean what is going on?" Stephanie questioned. "The two of you were doing so well."

"Don't tell me Ambrose got into your head?" Hunter asked with a laugh.

Alana gave him a look. "Seth told you about that to? God who cares." She threw her hands up. "Somebody's head and ego is starting to get to big around here, that is what is going on with me and Seth. I can not believe he once again took credit for something I came up with and you two believed it. Then you showered him with praise and even gave him a Championship match."

"Alana, Alana." Stephanie put a hand on her shoulder. "We know Seth didn't think of that on his own but you have to admit he did a lot of the work."

Alana scoffed. "Are you kidding me right now? Your my parents." She pointed to herself. "Keyword MY parents, I don't care what he says he did or what it looked like he did. I came up with the ideas and I am so sick of him taking credit for it, it's annoying." She stomped.

"Well how about you just say that instead of walking out on me out there, huh?" Seth said walking into view with J&J by his side, the crowd booed.

"Wouldn't have to, how's Summer by the way? Is her face okay? I hope it's not." Alana fake smiled.

"Who cares if she is or not. All I did was shake the girls hand you are acting like I put her on my lap or something." Seth said.

"Did you want to?" Her brow raised.

"Stop trying to turn this into an argument." He said sternly with a point.

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of an argument that you started in the first place." Alana slapped his pointing finger down. "Ever since they have announced that your gonna be in that triple threat match I really have to say your head is now bigger then usual."

"Yeah, because I'm excited which is what you should be."

"Why? I'm just the ref and if you think for one second that because I'm in this match that you got this win in the bag then you are sadly mistaken." Alana said, she smiled up at him. "I don't like him but maybe Cena deserves the gold once again."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Seth gritted out with a glare.

"Try me Seth." Alana turned around, she got in his face. "I dare you."

"Alright you two easy, easy just relax." Hunter pulled Alana back. "Look can everybody just go and let me and Alana have a minute." He asked.

"I need to make a call anyway." Stephanie walked out.

"Seth you got a match to go to so do this one without Alana tonight, okay?" Hunter sent him a nod.

"Yeah, and that way you can take credit for what J&J will do this time and not me." Alana said.

"You are unbelievable." Seth scoffed before leaving with his security following him.

"Good, luck!" Alana called out with a wave, she rolled her eyes scoffing. "I hope they loose." This got laughs from the crowd, she turned to see her father giving her a stern look. "He started it."

"Alana I think it's time for me and you to talk." Hunter sighed. "We know you had to put up with a lot around here when we were gone but that's now all over. You got a big match with Victoria at the Rumble and you are gonna be the ref of one of the biggest triple threat matches. This match could shake things up around here so it is important that you make sure the right person wins that night. And keep Ambrose out of that head of yours...what you two had or were trying to have is done."

"There is nothing going on there."

"Alana, I'm a lot of things but stupid is not one of them." His look turned more serious. "I had people watching you since the day me and your mom go outed from power and they told me how close you were getting. But let's face facts that a guy like that is not good for you, Ambrose is a dog and most of all a B plus player. How would that look for you?"

"I don't care dad he is a good friend-"

"I said it's done between you two." Hunter said more sternly, this made her quickly shut up. "Look what he got you into from just talking to him, Bray Wyatt? That guy is not one to play with but he knows to keep his distance away from you, me and your mom made sure of that personally. You are my little girl, I love you and want the best for you and you know I could never do anything to hurt you or see you hurt." He rubbed the top of her head, tilting her head up he made sure she was looking at him eye to eye. "But if you don't stay away from Ambrose I will make his life back here worse then you could have ever imagined. And Alana I'm not giving you a warning or asking you to stay away from Ambrose...I'm telling you to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Alana nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it was Ambrose trying to mess your head up. Now go on and watch Seth match." He kissed her forehead.

"K, bye dad." She walked off just in time so he wouldn't see a couple tears that fell.

"I hate when she gets that sad look on her face." Stephanie sighed as she walked back into view.

"I know but there is no way in hell I'm letting Ambrose of all people back here mess up what we have going on." Hunter shook his head. "If threatening him makes her keep her distance then so be it."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Aw poor Alana #RAW_

 _Alana and Seth arguing is comical #RAW_

 _Wow that was mean, talking about going daddy mode #RAW_

 _Alana needs to tell him to to shove it, father or not! #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Life just doesn't wanna get any easier for me #IHateThis_

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next chapter.**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#StupidBimbos**

 **#TryingToStayCalm**

 **#NotInTheMood**

 **#IHateThis**


	58. Last Friday Smackdown, Special Guest Ref

**Authors Note- If you reviewed the last chapter then thanks but I don't really have a Authors Note for this chapter so here is the update.**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown backstage 'On screen'**_

The camera showed Alana backstage playing on her phone as she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. She looked up when Seth and J&J walked over to her.

Alana fake smiled. "Aww look who it is. Now my day is complete."

"Cute." Seth nodded with a frown, she just shrugged. "Still got your attitude from Raw?"

"Still got your big head and ego?" Her brow raised.

Seth poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Okay, I walked into that comeback. But look me and you really need to talk so boys can you give us a minute."

"Sure boss." Jamie nodded. "Just yell if you need us."

"It's just me and Alana here Jamie." Seth scoffed.

"Exactly." Jamie says before walking off with Joey as the crowd laughed.

Alana chuckled shaking her head. "Look there is nothing to talk about. I got enough to deal with as it is."

"Yeah, your dad told me about your talk but I can't say I didn't warn you or Ambrose." Seth shrugged.

"Well there is no need to worry about that because I'm not talking to him anymore. My dad is right I should have stayed away from him but I didn't and that's all on me." Alana shrugged slightly. "But it's over now."

Seth rolled his eyes. "About time you get your head back in the game."

"Don't start." Alana warned.

"Alana, Seth." Kane walked over getting a reaction of boos. "I'm glad I caught you two together, does this mean you worked out your issues from Raw?"

"No." They both answered in unison.

"Well I think it's time to change that." Kane said making them both look on confused. "Seth you are gonna be in one of the now biggest matches at the Rumble."

"Why thank you Kane, I'm glad somebody realizes it." Seth looked at Alana as he said this.

"Oh, shut up." Alana rolled her eyes.

"But Alana will be the real one in charge because she will be the special guest referee for that big match. And The Authority wants to make sure you two are on the same page by the Royal Rumble. So Alana we will test your ref skills when you special guest referee tonight's main event when Seth and Big Show go against Roman and his mystery partner." Kane said as the crowd gave this a big mixed reaction.

Seth shook his head. "Wait whoa, I don't think that's a good idea."

"This is why nobody pays you to think." Alana said plainly making him snap his head over to her. "I'm just saying dude."

"Well, good luck." Kane patted his shoulder.

Seth watched him leave with a glare. "You have got to be kidding me." He let his hand fall by his side.

"Oh, calm down drama king I can totally handle this." Alana leaned off the crate. "But I do wanna get something off my chest though."

"Yeah? What's that, huh?" He turned around to look at her, he was shocked when she hugged him. Getting over his shock he soon hugged her back but was still confused. "Alana?"

"I'm sorry." He looked down at her shocked, she lifted her head up with a nod. "I know me apologizing is weird but don't ever get use to it, ever." She pointed. "But I was wrong to let Victoria and Summer get the best of me on Raw that was my fault. I am very proud of you for becoming apart of the title match, you really do deserve it."

Seth smiled. "Thanks, Lanie." He pulled away from her. "See, that's all I wanted to see from my girlfriend and I was getting kinda worried about you. But it was wrong of me to entertain Summer Rae like that during your match, so I was wrong to. But you and this thing with Victoria will end come time for the Royal Rumble and you will be standing tall."

"Damn straight." Alana high fived him. "Well I gotta go pick out a ref outfit, wanna come with me?"

"Why would I..." Seth trailed off. "Oh I get it." He nodded with a chuckle, shaking his head he looked back at her. "Wait, no I don't."

"And you call yourself an Architect, come on." Alana pulled him with her with an playful eye roll.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Lol Alana and Seth need to keep it PG back there #Smackdown_

 _Alana seems, off #Smackdown_

 _Glad to see the power couple back on the same page again #Smackdown_

 _Alana refereeing the main event on #Smackdown and at the #RoyalRumble is definitely best for business_

 _She said sorry first? Now that's weird #Smackdown_

 _BellaTwins tweet- WWEAlana saying sorry first? Hell has just frozen over people #EndOfTheWorld_

 _Alana replies- Would you two shut up and stay out of my business, there is nothing wrong with being the bigger woman and admitting when your wrong #Geez_

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Seth Rollins, Big Show, J&J and Kane were in the ring waiting. Alana's theme hit as she walked out to a loud mixed reaction.

"Doesn't the Princess look good in black and white?" JBL asked. "I can't wait to see her ref skills tonight, this was a good call by Kane!"

"Alana seems to be in a better mood then she was when she was on Raw." Cole said.

"Yeah, her and Seth Rollins made up which would explain the smile." Tom says, she flipped over the top rope. "And it's obvious Kane made this match in Rollins and Big Show favor."

"No he made it so Alana could get a feel of what being a ref feels like." JBL defended. "And Kane is sitting out here to monitor her and give her some tips if she needs any."

"You don't really believe that John?" Cole asked.

"Why not?" JBL shrugged.

Doing a quick spin she looked at the guys. "Do I look good as a ref or what?" Her brow raised with a smirk.

"Yeah, you do." Seth wrapped her in a hug from behind making her laugh. "Pig tails is just a good look for you."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Alana nodded, Roman Reigns theme hit making her sigh. Walking over to the corner she sat on the top turnbuckle, she didn't know who he was gonna pick considering Dean probably wasn't here after that ambulance match with Bray.

Roman hoped over the barricade and got in the ring, he stared down Big Show and everybody else but his look softened when he saw Alana. She simply looked away, making him shake his head he knew how Dean felt about the girl but it was obvious that she wasn't breaking from The Authority any time soon.

"Where's your partner at brother?" Seth said in an almost teasing way as he laughed with J&J and Big Show.

"Oh, he will be here." Roman smirked.

Alana brow raised, she didn't like that smirk of his. Roman's music died down as everybody waited to see who his partner was gonna be, Dean Ambrose music hits making Alana snap her head up to the ramp wide eyed.

"What in the world? You gotta be kidding me!" JBL exclaimed shocked, as Dean Ambrose walked out to a huge loud pop from the crowd. "How is Ambrose still even walking?"

"The looks on the faces of The Authority tells it all." Tom laughed as all of them were shocked as well. "But that is a good question, how is Dean Ambrose still walking after that crazy match with Bray Wyatt?"

"He should be in a hospital somewhere." JBL says. "Not walking around or even in a match."

"Well whether you like it or not Dean Ambrose is Reigns partner, and here comes Ambrose!" Cole exclaimed as he ran down and slid out the ring, he tackled Seth down to the mat. "And Ambrose going right after Rollins! While Reigns handles Big Show."

"Alana is just sitting on the turnbuckle watching." Tom said.

"What is she gonna possible do Michael? Look how small Alana is compared to these men, she can't pull them apart." JBL says.

Roman knocks Big Show out of the ring as Seth manages to get away from Dean and slide out of the ring as well, the crowd is still loudly cheering from seeing Ambrose out there. Dean got himself together, he looked over at Alana who quickly looked away from him once she was caught staring.

Not caring anymore Dean walked over to her and rested both arms on her thighs like she was an arm rest while looking up at her, she just looked down at him.

"What? You missed me didn't you?" He smirked.

Alana scoffed. "Not even a little bit Ambrose."

Dean shrugged. "Then stop looking at me then."

"Your touching me man!"

"Because your letting me touch you." Dean winked.

"Ugh." Alana rolled her eyes.

 _'YES! YES! YES!'_ Was now being chanted around the arena.

"No, no, no, no." Alana shook her head, jumping down she pushed him back before making her way past him and leaned in the other corner away from him. He just didn't get it and was hard headed as hell, all she had to do was stay away from him and he was making that real hard for her right now.

Seth and Big Show finally regrouped and got back in the ring, Seth decided he was gonna start things off against Roman.

"Ready?" Alana asked looking between them.

"Nah, wait." Roman shook his head, he backed up and held his hand out to Dean.

The crowd cheered when he slapped his hand tagging himself in, he got inside the ring and stood a couple feet away from Seth who looked at him with a glare.

"I bet you there is no love lost between these men." Cole said, both Dean and Seth looked back at Alana who looked at both of them with a conflicted look. "In a way guys I think that's who this is really about."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Man this is awesome, I'm on team #Dean &Alana #Smackdown_

 _It is definitely a love triangle now but I'm on team #Seth &Alana #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but I wanna be in Alana's shoes right now, she basically has Dean and Seth fighting over her #Smackdown_

 _What a good way to end the last #Smackdown on Friday_

"Enough of this crap." Alana shook her head. "Ring the damn bell." She motioned her hand over to the time keepers area.

 _'Ding, Ding, Ding'_

Dean quickly jumps on Seth and starts hitting him with kicks and punches, he goes to whip him to the ropes but Seth reversed it. Dean bounces off the ropes and hits a running cross body, taking Seth down he started unloading on him with punches. He whipped Seth into the corner and starts to rub his forearm in his face.

"Dean, knock it off." Alana sighed.

He smirked backing up with his hands in defense, he hit a quick chop to Seth chest making Alana wince at the sight she glared over at him. "What? You told me to knock it off." Dean said.

Grabbing Seth, he hits him with a snapmare, he drops an elbow on to Seth before tagging in Roman. "Tag! Dean get out." Alana pointed.

Roman got in the ring as Dean got up, he brushed past Alana on his way out making her roll her eyes in annoyance before focusing back on the match. Roman punches Seth up before throwing him into the corner, he steps back a bit before hitting him with a running clothesline in the corner. Pulling him out he goes to whip him to the ropes but Seth reversed it, Roman rebounded with a hard clothesline making the crowd cheer.

"A wicked clothesline by Reigns!" Cole exclaimed, Roman applied the neck vice before backing up and allowing Dean to tag himself in. "Ambrose tags himself back in."

Dean runs and hits a dropkick on Seth sending him down, Alana quickly goes to check on him and sees if he is alright while Dean stares down Big Show.

"You better keep your distance from her." Big Show motioned to Alana.

"Or what? I'm not scared of her daddy, golden boy or you." Dean spat before waving him off.

Dean turns his attention back on Seth and goes for a suplex on him but Seth gets out of it and elbows him in the face making him stumble back. Seth hits the ropes but Dean knees him in the stomach, he felll on the mat, Big Show gets off the apron and pulls him out the ring so they can re group.

Dean stepped back with a winning smirk before looking over at Alana, he winked making her roll her eyes at him. "You are such an idiot." She shook her head.

"She wants you." Roman called out.

"You think so to?" Dean asked.

Alana playfully glared at Roman. "Do not put false dreams in his head."

"You sure that's what they are?" Roman raised a brow.

"No she isn't." Dean said.

"Oh shut. up. Both of you." Alana said but she had a small smile on her face. Seth slid back in the ring but he tagged in Big Show, making Alana slowly back out of the way. "You might wanna turn around."

Before Dean could react, Big Show started attacking him he threw him in the corner and landed a hard punch to his gut. Holding his head back, he lifted up Dean's shirt and landed a hard chop to his chest.

"Ouch!" Cole exclaimed as he winced at the impact. "Now that's a chop."

"Trust me from personal experience that doesn't feel to nice." JBL said.

Big Show hit him with another one making Alana wince at the sight. "Alright, Show that's enough get him out of the corner now." Alana said as she started counting.

He let him go before going over and tagging Seth in, he runs in and quickly starts going after the injured knee of Ambrose that was hurt from his match with Bray.

Seth got Dean down and landed a hard stomp to his knee again, he started laughing. "Not so tough now are you Ambrose? Why you gotta be so hard headed huh?" He stomps his hand one good time.

"Seth!" Alana yelled at him before backing him up. "If your gonna end it then do it, stop trying to prove a point."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just starting to have fun." Seth gently moved her to the side.

He landed a kick to the knee of Dean sending him back down to the mat, he continues to inflict pain before backing up. Bending over he started slapping him as he was getting to his feet to his feet, he kept slapping him. "I told you didn't I? She's mine, when is that gonna get through that thick skull of yours?"

Seth went to slap him again but got a hard forearm across the face that sent him stumbling backwards, Seth quickly chop blocks him before hitting him with a knee breaker.

"Rollins keeps going after the injured knee of Ambrose, that he got during the ambulance match with Bray Wyatt." Cole said.

"This is all on him, Ambrose knew he wasn't a hundred percent but he walked out here anyway." JBL scoffed, Seth slams his knee down a couple times before picking him and throwing him out the ring.

Alana was about to go check on him but Seth quickly pulled her in a hug to distract her. "Seth what, the hell?" She struggled in his grip.

Noble and Mercury quickly grab Dean and throw him into the barricade making the crowd boo. "Rollins distracting Alana allowed J&J security to attack Ambrose." Tom said.

Seeing Roman was about to go over there, Seth finally let her go. Alana turned around and quickly went over to stop him. "Roman, what are you doing?" She pointed back to his corner. "Go back."

"Tell them to stay out of it and I will." Roman motioned to J&J.

"I will but I need you to go back, okay? Just go back I got this." Alana said, Roman gave her a doubtful look before going back to his corner.

Seth got out of the ring and starts punching away at Dean before giving him a boot to the head. "What a kick!" Cole exclaims as Alana winced at the sight but Kane was nodding in approval. "Kane seems to be enjoying this."

"Seth get you and him back in this ring." Alana said sternly, Seth threw Ambrose back in the ring before high fiving J&J this made Alana's eyes turn to slits. As Seth slid in she pointed a finger at J&J Security before motioning them on the apron with a finger. "Come here." Her voice was now more serious, they got up on the apron, she jacked both of them to her by their ties. "I know exactly what you two did when Seth called himself distracting me, do it again and your out of here. Now get down and stay the hell out this match, you got me?" Her glare hardened and if looks could kill they would be dead.

Both of them quickly nodded. "Were sorry." Jamie said.

"Good, now get down." She let them go, they dropped off the apron and backed away from the ring.

"I don't know what Alana said to them but it got J&J looking a bit scared." Tom said.

"Alana isn't dumb and she is apart of The Authority, she knows exactly what J&J did to Ambrose when he was out there." Cole says.

"What did you say to them?" Seth questioned.

"None of your business, now get this over with." Alana snapped.

Big Show gets tagged in making Seth get out of the ring and on the apron. Taking his fist he landed a hard punch to the ribs of Dean which sent him back down on the mat. Big Show looks over at Roman and talks some trash to him, he turned around into a punch from Dean as he started to fight back.

Taking his knee Big Show rammed it in his stomach one good time and chopped him in the chest which sent him back down to the mat. "Come on Dean, you can get back up." Alana mumbled to herself.

Grabbing his leg, Big Show looks at Roman before he starts going to work on the injured knee of Dean again while talking some trash down to him. "We all warned you, you see what happens when you don't listen? This is only the beginning man all you had to do was stay away from her."

Dean hearing enough, tried to punch back but his leg gave out on him making him fall back down to the mat. Big Show started laughing making Alana shake her head, he picks him up and goes for a chokeslam on him. Dean gets out and falls back in the corner, Big Show goes after him but gets a hard boot to the face which sent him back.

He shook it off and went for it again but instead got grabbed, Dean jumped off hitting a torando DDT as the crowd cheered and Alana looked at him shocked.

"Dean taking a little page out of Alana's book." Tom joked.

"Crunching time, both men need to make a tag." Cole said as the crowd was behind Dean who was dragging himself to his corner. "Reigns is begging to get back in this match."

The crowd cheered as both men made it to their corners and tagged in Seth and Roman who quickly ran in after each other. Roman punches him back and goes to whip him to the ropes but Seth reversed it, Roman bounces off the ropes with a leaping clothesline.

Getting back to his feet, Roman grabbed a still dazed Seth and hits him with a tilt a whirl powerslam. Roman was fired up as he went over to the corner to set up for the Superman Punch. Kane gets on the apron making Alana groan in annoyance, she went to go tell him to get down but Roman beat her to it when he threw Seth into him.

"Reigns sending Rollins into Kane!" Tom exclaimed as Kane landed hard on the floor with a smack.

Roman ducks a blindside from Seth and hits him with a Superman Punch, J&J quickly got back on the apron but Roman hits them with one to.

"This is why I told them to stay out of it." Alana shook her head, she got on the apron. "You two okay?"

Roman goes to spear Seth but he ducks out the way, he had to quickly stop before he knocked Alana off the apron. She looked at him wide eyed seeing how close he was to knocking her off, Seth hit a running dropkick on Roman. He hardly knocked back in to Alana she lost her balance and fell off the apron and hard on to the floor.

"Oh man, did you guys see how Alana fell?" Tom questioned, the camera showed her knocked down on the floor. "Seth knocking Roman into Alana."

"He didn't mean it, he didn't see her right there." JBL defended.

"I think he did." Cole said. "But now there is no ref because Alana is down."

Roman saw her on the floor and was about to go check on her but got grabbed by Big Show who hit him with a chokeslam, Dean takes him out with a missile dropkick from off the top rope.

Big Show rolled out the ring, Alana finally getting herself together had crawled away from all of them just in time. Dean had jumped off the top turnbuckle and landed on all the others with a flying elbow. Kane, Big Show, Dean, and J&J were now all down.

Seth was setting Roman up for the Curb Stomp, he ran but was met with a Superkick to the face making the crowd roar in cheers. "What in the hell!" JBL exclaimed shocked, as Alana glared down at him. "Why did she do that?! No, no Alana he didn't mean it!"

"Alana just superkicked Rollins! And I mean that kick had some meaning to it." Tom said.

"I am still in shock! Alana just superkicked her own boyfriend Seth Rollins, she thinks he pushed Roman into her on purpose." Cole says. "And Seth payed for it and now a Spear!" He exclaims as Roman hits him with a spear and covers him.

Alana slides down. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" She called out as Romans theme hit.

"Your winners of this match, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" Eden announced as the crowd roared in cheers.

Alana continued to glare down at Seth with a shake of her head, she limped back and over to the ropes before getting out of the ring but winced in pain.

"No, no, this isn't right." JBL said. "I can't believe Alana really kicked him."

"Alana saw him literally dropkick Roman Reigns into her and I think she may have tweaked her ankle because of that. I can't say Rollins really didn't have it coming." Cole said.

She got down and limped past Roman and Dean and headed up the ramp by herself with a glare but it soon turned into a winning smile. "He had that coming since Raw." Laughing to herself she continued backstage.

 _Fan twets_

 _I can not believe Alana really superkicked Seth! #Smackdown_

 _Now that's how you end #Smackdown_

 _Seth kinda did have that one coming but her parents are gonna be pissed #Smackdown_

 _The chemistry between Alana and Dean is awesome #Smackdown_

 _I kinda thought Seth had the triple threat in the bag but I'm not so sure now #Smackdown_

 _I freaking love Alana man Lol #Smackdown_

 _Nikki Bella tweets- Who doesn't love a good love triangle in the WWE and this one looks like it's gonna get real interesting_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Boyfriend or not, don't you ever push somebody into me! You must have really forgotten who I am Seth so I had to remind you #SorrySethie #YouDeservedThat #IRegretNothing_

* * *

 **Well I hope people liked this chapter, don't forget to leave me some reviews to tell me what you think about these chapters and everything. I will be still editing so like I said you will only be getting two chapters every update or maybe just one. But to catch up to 2016 I'm going to be doing mostly Alana and Seth chapters. There will be a couple Ariel/Colby but not to many for a while, but until next time!**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#EndOfTheWorld**

 **#Geez**

 **#Dean &Alana**

 **#Seth &Alana**

 **#SorrySethie**

 **#YouDeservedThat**

 **#IRegretNothing**


	59. Contract Signing, Close To A Breakdown

**Authors Note- I decided that I might be stopping this story a little earlier then I expected, I was gonna go pass 100 chapters if I got to that point. I will stop when I get to 90 instead, that is unless people still wanna see chapters after that but if not then yeah it will be stopping once I hit 90 chapters. But anyway here is the update.**

* * *

 _ **Raw, backstage 'On screen'**_

"I can not believe you!" Seth shouted as the camera panned over showing Alana, she got a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

Alana shrugged. "I honestly don't see why you're upset." She had on a pair of red plaid boot cut pants, a white crop tank top and pair of white tennis. A fingerless glove to mtch her out fit and a silver chain looped on te side, her hair straightened out with one side tucked behind her ear.

"You kicked me in the face, do you know how much that hurt?" He questioned.

"Physically or mentally?

"Both!" Seth threw his hands up, she drew back. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you kick me?"

"The same reason you threw Roman into me, do you remember that?"

Seth rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I already told you it was an accident."

"Oh give me a break." Alana rolled her eyes. "You knew damn well I was right there and you still dropkicked him into me, I rewatched the match Seth I'm not stupid."

"I didn't know you were right there! Maybe if you weren't to busy flirting with Ambrose you might have saw that sweetheart." He sneered.

Alana eyes widen. "Excuse me? I was not flirting with Ambrose, thank you very much!"

"Oh whatever, do I look blind to you? If you like the guy so much why don't you just go on and find him." He waved her off.

"Maybe I will." Alana nodded as the crowd oohed. "And in the meantime, how about you be next to jump on the Summer Rae train? I saw that tweet!" She pointed.

"And here we go with this..." Seth began as the two of them started arguing.

Stephanie and Triple H walked over, they sighed giving each other a look. "Alright you two, enough!" Stephanie yelled making them stop and look over at her. "What is the issue?" She asked, they both pointed at one another.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I started it?" They both said in unison as they looked at each other. "You started it!" They pointed at one another. "Stop that!" Both of them threw their hands up.

"You know what that is it." Alana shook her head. "I have my own problems to deal with the she devil Victoria, I do not have time for you or this. So with that being said you better find Seth another ref for his match, because if I ref that match his chances are winning are zero!" She yelled at him. "You're on your own, I'm done."

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean you're done?" Seth pulled her back to look at him.

"Your the Architect Seth." Alana shrugged. "Figure it out." Snatching away from him she walked off.

Stephanie sighed. "Lanie." She walked after her.

Hunter shook his head, he patted Seth on the back. "Just let her calm down for a bit and maybe it is best if she isn't the ref anymore. I didn't wanna tell her that but now I don't have to, Alana is slowly but surely letting Ambrose get in her head and I saw that for myself on Smackdown."

"What are we gonna do? I'm not losing her to some idiot like Ambrose." Seth shook his head. "The more I tell her to stay away from him, the more she doesn't listen."

"You let me worry about that." Hunter nodded. "You just worry about that contract signing between Cena and Lesnar tonight."

 _ **Later, backstage 'On screen'**_

Alana walked in her parents office to see her mother talking to The Uso's and Dean. Her brows furrowed together as she walked into camera view.

"Uh, mom?"

Stephanie saw her and smiled. "Alana, I'm glad you here but let me finish this okay?"

"Okay." She nodded still confused, she looked over at Dean who shot her a smirk making her smile and shake her head.

Catching this interaction Stephanie frowned, she looked back to them."I brought you three here because I want to address what happened on Smackdown last Friday. Usos you made some comments showing how upset you were that The Authority fired Erick Rowan, Ryback, and Dolph Ziggler. But you should be blaming John Cena because that had nothing to do with The Authority, so just be careful on who you blame."

Jimmy Uso raised a brow. "So is that it? No punishment, that's all?"

Stephanie nods with a smile. "That's it." Alana even gave her a weird look, the three of them shrugged going to leave until she spoke up again. "Oh wait there is just one more thing." They all stop and look back at her. "Jimmy I need you to tell your wife Naomi that she will be in a match tonight with one arm tied behind her back."

Jimmy scoffed, he shook his head. "I knew it."

"Mom that sound a little overboard don't you think? I'm supposed to be facing her tonight I rather have her fighting me at her best not with a hand tied behind her back." Alana said.

"Well that's your opinion Alana but you right so Alicia Fox will take your place tonight." Stephanie says.

Alana shook her head. "You can't just take away my match because I don't wanna do it your way."

Stephanie turned to her. "That is not your choice, daughter or not you work for the WWE so when I say you don't have a match anymore then you don't have a match." She said sternly, Alana and her had a small stare down. "Do you understand me?"

She continued to just stare at her, letting out a sigh she nodded. "Yes, mam."

"Good." Stephanie turned back to the other men. "That's all. You two are dismissed." She said to the Usos who shook their heads before leaving, Dean was shaking his head at the whole situation. "And as for you Dean, you checked yourself out of the hospital after your Ambulance Match with Bray Wyatt. Therefore you are a threat not only to yourself but to others and I just can't have that, so we have a doctor of Abnormal Psychology who will check on you."

"You gotta be kidding." Dean rolled his eyes.

"And Dean if you don't pass the test then you will not be in the Royal Rumble." Stephanie says, Dean gave her a look while Alana looked down feeling a pain of guilt hit her stomach.

A doctor walks in. "Nice to meet you, please follow me Mr. Ambrose." He motions him to come as he walked out.

Dean poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek with a smirk as he looked at Stephanie before making his way out. "It's not your fault." He said lowly as he passed Alana.

Alana waited until the door was closed to look back up at her mother. "I know what you guys are doing."

"I have no idea what your talking about Lanie." Stephanie shook her head. "People need to know their is consequences for when you misbehave back here...and that goes for you to. Now I know Seth is making you a bit irritable but make sure you understand who you are questioning and talking to back here. I'm your mother, not them." She pointed to herself. "Now your mother is telling you to get out and it's not a request."

Giving her a glare, Alana walked away with a shake of her head.

 _Fan tweets_

 _You can cut the tension between Alana and The Authority with a knife #RAW_

 _They are only doing this because Dean wants Alana and she wants him back #RAW_

 _Stephanie and Triple H trying to keep control of their daughter #RAW_

 _I'm not use to this Alana where is the girl that does what she wants, I want her back #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- I'm swear I'm this close #PatienceBeingTested_

 _ **Later 'On screen'**_

The ring was setup for the contract signing as Cena, Lesnar, Heyman and Seth Rollins were in the ring talking about their match at the Rumble. The Authority was in the ring, Alana was sitting on the contract table with her legs crossed as she had a bored expression on her face. She was going to stay in the back since she really had no reason to be out there but her parents made her come to support Seth.

Heyman had the microphone and was speaking. "As much as I'd love to take the credit for The Authority's return I have to say that was all by the Architect Seth Rollins." Alana rolled her eyes from hearing this. "Rollins had a plan and that plan was endorsed by myself and what I endorsed was desperately needed by The Authority. And what was desperately needed for The Authority was bad for John Cena and what's bad for John Cena is good for Brock Lesnar. And what's good for Brock Lesnar is what's best for business." He said sternly.

Seth nodded. "Thank, you Paul it was a hell of a plan if I do say so myself I-"

"I wasn't finished yet." Paul cut him off as the crowd oohed, Alana just laughed at how mad Paul looked.

"Now my client, Brock Lesnar, has conquered everything in his path. That will include anything that comes before him at the Royal Rumble PPV and that is the end of my statement." Paul said, he then held up a hand. "Actually no it's not because you two." He motioned to Stephanie and Triple H. "You two almost put a crazy, screwed loose, one second close to a major breakdown daughter as the referee." Paul says as the crowd gave a mixed reaction, Alana looked at him from the side with an unreadable look. "And just so were clear, my client still remembers when she heel kicked him in the face at Night of Champions and he is not yet forgiven her."

Alana picked a mic. "Paul...nobody cares." She said plainly as the crowd cheered in agreement. "I told you once but since your client is here I will tell him to." Turning around she looked back at Brock Lesnar who glared at her. "You don't scare me, that glare doesn't scare me and neither does that track record. Do you really think I'm gonna walk around here afraid of a guy who shows up, then vanishes like he doesn't work here? No not happening and yeah I kicked you in face, so what?" She shrugged. "Be a big boy, dust you and that shirt with to many sponsors on it off and get on with your damn life and that's all I want to say and have to say about this." She sat back with a sigh as the crowd cheered, she motioned for Seth to take the floor.

Seth laughed at Heyman's expression. "Well wait a second here, let me get something straight Paul your upset because this match has turned into a triple threat?"

"Yes because a triple threat could also be a double cross where the reigning, defending, undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World can lose despite not being pinned or tapping out. So your damn right I am upset." Paul shot at him.

"Wow Paul your very perceptive you just spelled out the rules of every triple threat match in WWE history. But Brock Lesnar has a list of accomplishments that are incomparable. His motto is 'Eat. Sleep-"

"Go away for a week?" Alana asked as the crowd laughed, The Authority smirked as Cena himself found that funny.

Seth patted her head. "Isn't she cute?" He smirked as the crowd just cheered, Alana rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his hand away. "What I was trying to say is Paul, are you saying that Brock Lesnar can't handle a triple threat match?"

Heyman shook his head. "No, what I'm saying-"

"I wasn't finished yet." Seth said sternly making Heyman give him a shocked look, Alana started giggling at his reaction. "Now I don't have the list of accomplishments that Lesnar does but Lesnar doesn't have mines. I am Seth Rollins, I built The Shield I destroyed The Shield I am Mr. Money in the Bank and I single handedly brought back The Authority." Alana gave him a look out the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. "Not to mention tonight I pinned John Cena's shoulders to the mat to ensure that Erick Rowan, Ryback, and Dolph Ziggler doesn't have jobs here anymore." Seth looked to Cena with a smirk. "I know that one stings a little bit doesn't it John."

John continued to watch, he nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Seth looked back to Paul and Lesnar. "So whether it's Plan A-" He put his hand on the contract, he then brought it up to the briefcase. "or plan B, I am walking out WWE Champion." He signs the contract and shoved it towards Lesnar.

Heyman goes to speak, but Brock Lesnar takes the microphone away. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Curb Stomp. I conquered The Undertaker. I conquered him-" He pointed to Triple H, he then pointed to Cena. "and I conquered him and I damn sure will conquer you."

"First time I heard him speak in years." Alana mumbled to herself.

"Whoa, whoa, Brock." Cena speaks up. "You don't have to get pinned at the Rumble to loose that championship, but your gonna get pinned to loose that championship. And Triple H you think you did Seth a favor by putting him in this match. Here's the way I see it your a business man, he's a beast. You owe him a beat down and I sure as hell owe you a beat down. So at the Royal Rumble were gonna kick your ass and then I'm gonna kick your ass." Cena pointed to Brock before throwing the mic away, he signed the contract before throwing his hat to the crowd. "Are you in or not?" The crowd cheered as Lesnar signed the contract as well.

"You know what that sounds like a great plan John, both are you are gonna team up and kick my ass." Seth nodded. "But there's one glaring problem, all of your little plans don't seem to go the way you imagine them. What was the first plan? You planned to keep The Authority out of power for good." Seth looked to Triple and Stephanie, he waved to them. "And oh yeah, hey guys." They waved back with amused smirks. "Strike one John, you failed and tonight you planned to get Dolph Ziggler and company their jobs back. But I distinctly remembers pinning your shoulders to the mat all by myself to ensure that wouldn't happen. And in two weeks at the Royal Rumble it'll be strike three...that is if you can make it that far."

Seth drops the mic, he grabs the briefcase and goes to hit Cena with it but he ducks it and powers him to the corner. The Authority quickly gets out of the ring, Alana quickly goes out and stands in front of the announce table to watch as the signing quickly got out of hand.

Brock runs over and grabs Cena, he hits him with a German Suplex sending Cena to the other side of the ring. He grabs Seth who stumbled out of the corner and hit him with a German Suplex sending him down and out. Alana winced seeing this, until she got grabbed from behind.

"What the hell?" She spun halfway around to see Heyman.

"Heyman's got Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

"What is he doing?" JBL questioned.

Alana started hitting him, she pushed Heyman back and quickly got on the apron, he grabbed her foot but she used her free one to kick him off. "The hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled down at him.

Brock walked over and grabbed her by the back of her hair as she let out a scream. "Oh, no." Booker spoke up." He yanked her over the the top rope throwing her in the ring, she held her back as she backed up looking at him.

"No, Brock leave her alone." JBL said. "He is just stalking Alana, somebody get in there and help her!"

Stephanie sent Jamie and Joey in there, they quickly blocked Alana and held their hands up in defense. "Just leave her alone Brock she doesn't have anything to do with this." Jamie said.

Grabbing Jamie, he hit with a German Suplex as the crowd cheered this on, Joey went to help but got grabbed onto his shoulders as Brock hit him with an F5.

He turned his attention back to Alana, she quickly scrambled to the ropes, he grabbed her leg and dragged her back to him with no problem. Yanking her up he hit her with a knee to the ribs, she held her stomach and fell down to the mat before rolling out of the ring coughing as it felt like somebody drove a chair right in her stomach.

Stephanie was gonna got get her but Hunter blocked her with an arm, he had a serious look. "We can't help them all the time." She gave him a look but stayed back and watched.

"This is just sick to watch." Cole said as Brock got out the ring, he stalked behind Alana who was crawling away on her hands and knees. He watched her with a smirk, he looked back at Heyman who was laughing. "Heyman and Lesnar are just enjoying this."

"Alana can do a lot of things but she can't beat a beast." JBL says. "Seth and Cena are still out from that German Suplex that he gave them but to go after Alana like this, you can't say you didn't see this coming."

"We know he wanted revenge JBL but this is enough. Brock Lesnar is just going overboard." Booker stated.

Brock picked Alana up, he launched her into the barricade by the timekeepers area, the crowd winced as some of them looked on concerned. Alana was still coughing and holding her stomach as she was still feeling the pain from the knee he hit her with earlier. He walked over and sat down next to her with a laugh, he cradled her head in his lap and made her look up at him.

"Make her pay Brock!" Heyman shouted with a sick smirk. "Make her pay!"

He shook his head down at her. "Where is all that mouth now, huh Princess? What's wrong? You still feeling that pain from that knee I gave yah aren't you?" All she could do was let out a strangled cough, he smirked. "It's not over yet, that's not all I'm going to do to you Alana baby. You see those stairs over there." He turned her chin and pointed to the steel steps by Paul who patted them with a smile, her eyes widen as Brock started laughing. "Yeah, I'm going to knock you right out with them...and then we will be even."

Letting her go, he pushed her to the side and made his way over to the steps. "Brock has to be kidding, enough is enough Brock!" JBL pleaded, Brock took apart the top part of the steps as Stephanie and Hunter eyes widen seeing this.

"Somebody needs to stop him man, get some refs or somebody out here." Booker says.

"Brock Lesnar just said he is gonna knock Alana out with those steps and guys Alana is out of it. I don't even thinks she knows what is fully going on around her." Cole said as the camera showed Alana using the ring post to slowly get up.

Brock walked over with the steps in hand and was waiting. "No Brock don't do it! Don't do this! Put the steps down!" JBL shouted. "Put them down, Lesnar no!"

He threw the steps, Alana caught this and dived to the other side as they bounced of the steel ring post of where her head just was. Alana was on the floor wide eyed, her hair had fell in her face as her chest was heaving in and out from complete shock that he just did that.

"Alana seeing the steps, she ducked out the way." Cole said.

"No, Alana saw her life flash before her eyes that's what she saw." Booker corrected.

Alana quickly slid in the ring as Brock did the same and grabbed her once again, this time he put her on his shoulders for an F5.

"No, no, no! Lesnar is trying to F5 Alana!" Cole exclaimed.

Alana screamed with her feet kicking as she was trying to get loose but he had a good grip on her. "Put me down! Seth!" She called out his name.

"Lesnar about to-wait look out!" JBL shouted.

Brock turned around, Seth jumped over the top rope and hit him with a knee to the side of the head making him drop Alana and stumble back, she rolled out the ring by her parents. Hunter quickly went over and helped her up to her feet and pulled her over with them as Jamie and Joey had recovered and joined them.

Cena came in and gave Brock an Attitude Adjustment through the table in the ring, Seth grabs Cena and hits him with an enzuguri. He bounced off the rope and hit him with an Curb Stomp, he saw Alana over by her parents and looked down to see Brock coming to. Seth glared down at him, he slowly backed up and waited as he propped up on his hands, he bounced off the ropes and hit with a Curb Stomp as well.

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction while Heyman looked on with wide eyes, Seth's theme hit as he celebrated in the ring over a fallen Cena and Lesnar. The Authority clapped for him, Seth got out of the ring and walked over to Alana who was still feeling the affects from the attack by Lesnar.

Seth pulled her in a hug, she was caught off guard but slowly hugged him back. "You okay?" He rested a hand on the back of her head.

"Yeah." She hugged him back tighter. "I'm cool."

He pulled away but kept an arm around her while Joey handed him his briefcase, he hoisted it up in the air as all of them looked at the ring.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Man if Alana didn't move, her wrestling career would have been over with a blow like that #RAW_

 _Seth saved her just like the first time with Roman #RAW_

 _They may fuss but they still care about each other #RAW_

 _Deja vu, remember when Brock did that to Stephanie? #RAW_

 _I was so scared when Brock started attacking Alana #RAW_

 _That knee to the stomach looked bad, Alana is a tough chick #RAW_

 _WWEAlana tweets- So you set me up huh HeymanHustle? You and your client caught me off guard with this, but it is not over until I get the last laugh_

 ** _WWE Exclusive_**

Alana was changed as she had her bag with her to leave the arena, she was on her phone. "Yeah, Seth I'll be at the limo in a minute." Seeing somebody walking over to her she stopped and let out a sigh. "I gotta go, see you in a minute." She hung up the phone and looked up. "You are head headed."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I know." He looked her over. "Tapped up ribs huh?"

"They are still a little sore so yeah." Alana nodded. "I'm glad you still get to compete in the Rumble though and I saw your little 'evaluation' by the way."

"I really hope that doctor gets the help he needs, he is a good guy." Dean said, she simply stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"You are something else." She shook her head. "But we do gotta talk."

"Look I already told you that thing earlier wasn't your fault so hush up about it."

"You hush up and let me talk." Alana said.

Dean threw his hands up in defense. "Get your panties out of a twist Princess, I wasn't the one that took you out there in the lions den."

"Excuse me?"

He scoffed. "Come on Seth is a lot of things but he isn't dumb, far from it. He knew what he was doing when he took you out there and so did your parents."

Alana looked down, she shook her head. "I don't have time to look into that little conspiracy, look you and me have to keep our distance starting today. I'm serious this time, you being around me is just gonna cause trouble for both of us so you just go do your thing and I go do mine."

"Wow." Dean shook his head with a smirk. "Just do whatever mommy and daddy tell you to do, don't you Princess? You know the main reason I like you was because you didn't let anybody control you or shut you up...no matter who they were. Where did that girl go? That fun Alana, that is the one I liked messing with and getting on her nerves and I thought I saw her on Smackdown but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm doing what I have to." Alana replied.

"So you rather stay with Seth and your little cracked up Authority family?" He asked, she just nodded making him let out a chuckle. "I gotta say Heyman is a lot of things but he was right about one thing." Dean got closer to her, he turned her chin to look up at him. "He was right when he said that you are one step away from a breakdown and I can't wait to see the old you come back out again." Letting her go, he brushed past her as he left. "See you around, Princess."

Alana watched him go with a glare, she shook her head with a scoff. "Whatever." Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she walked off down the opposite way.

* * *

 **That was chapter 59, I also got that idea from watching Brock vs Stephanie. You can look it up on You Tube, I really miss WWE doing stuff like that. But don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next chapter which will be up tomorrow or later on tonight. Also do me a favor and go check out my sister wrestlingXkitten Fanfiction called Straight Edge Sister. It is kind of the same concept of my story but just with a different OC and backstory. I enjoy reading it myself since it is good and you will love it but me and her might be seeing who's OC story is better down the road though. Lol we are very competitive and can't help that but see everybody next time.**

 **Hashtags used in this chapter**

 **#PatienceBeingTested**


	60. A Familiar Face

**Authors Note- I do wanna cover Seth injury and everything and if it goes past 90 chapters then I will just keep it going and roll with it. But thanks for the reviews guys, hopefully I get more to make it to 400 by next month but do go check out my sister wrestlingXkitten OC story Straight Edge Sister to get her up there. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Arie can we go to Ritas?" Murphy bounced from the backseat.

"Yeah, I just gotta stop at the market since somebody was complaining about there not being any food in my home." Ariel slowly looked to the passenger seat at Aurora.

Aurora shrugged. "Not my fault you didn't go market shopping before we came."

"I'm on the road basically all the time Aurora, who is gonna eat the food? The ghost of Eli?" Ariel raised a brow.

"That would be pretty cool if you had a ghost." Vaughn said as she was siting in the back next to Murphy. "It will be just like watching Ghost Adventures."

"I gotta talk to mom about you guys having your own TV's in your rooms." Ariel shook her head.

Since she was off for two days she had decided to take her sisters for those two days and let them fly over to Tampa with her. Colby used his two free days to go to Moline to visit his wrestling academy that him and an old Indy friend of his started called Black and Brave Wrestling Academy. She was happy for him and Marek mostly because they had did all that work to get it started and now it was up and running and Colby didn't hide his excitement about it either. They were getting some good students and would be getting more down the line, he already said that he would be dragging her down there one day to see it.

"Why isn't Colby here?" Murphy asked.

Ariel kept her eyes on the road. "He had some business to take care of in Moline."

"You let your boyfriend go to another state without you?" Aurora questioned with a raised brow.

"This would not be the first time, are you forgetting our job?" Ariel asked. "Besides unlike your boyfriends mine is faithful."

"Mines are faithful!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Ha! So you admit to having one." Ariel laughed, he sister quickly looked away while blushing. "Aww my little sister has her first boyfriend, how cute." Reaching over she started pinching her cheek.

"Stop it Ariel." Aurora smacked her hands away.

"You better hope daddy doesn't find out." Murphy said.

"He won't unless one of you back there open your mouths." Aurora glared back at them.

"I won't tell." Vaughn shrugged.

"I will." Murphy smiled.

Aurora glared at her as Ariel started laughing. "Ah, how can you not love Murphy." She shook her head before letting out another small laugh.

"You tell him and I will hand you upside down by your ankles like last time." Aurora threatened.

Ariel poke her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Huh? I thought I was the only that did to her."

"Mom said you couldn't do that again!" Murphy pointed at her.

"Oh yeah?" Her brow raised. "Mom isn't here."

"Well I am and if anybody is gonna be hanging one of you upside down by your ankles it's gonna be me." Ariel said sternly. "Unless I'm doing something...then I will ask Aurora to do it."

"Hmp." Aurora shot her sisters a winning smirk before turning back around.

Pulling up to a Whole Foods market, they got out the car and headed inside. Ariel drove the cart around, her phone went off as she saw it was Colby calling to Face Time.

"Aurora go pick out what you guys want and please make sure it's food." Ariel said the last part sternly.

"I want chips." Murphy says.

"I wonder do they have cake?" Vaughn asked as they started walking off.

"I said food you little gremlins." Ariel called out. "And stay together." Letting out a sigh she pressed the answer button on the phone.

Colby appeared on the screen with a smile, he quickly made a face. _"Whoa, you look a little ruff this morning."_

"I missed you to." Ariel said sarcastically, she rested her shades on top of her head. "I barley had any sleep since I had to pick the three devils up from the airport this morning."

He chuckled. _"I see, where are they?"_

"Going into different aisles to pick out junk food that I'm going to tell them to put back." She shrugged. "How are things there?" Ariel asked as she heard the sound of people hitting the ring mat.

 _"Pretty fun down here, I think this one guy has a lot of un tapped talent though. He gets the moves and learns them quickly it's just he doesn't have that confidence in himself when he does it and you know that can be dangerous."_

"Yeah, I would just pull him to the side and talk to him about it. I'm sure he just needs that confidence speech and your good at those but don't forget to show him tough love to." Ariel pointed.

 _"I think I will do that after training later."_ Colby nodded. _"You gotta come down here soon though."_

"Why?" Her brow raised amused. "Can't wait to show me off?"

 _"That's part of it yeah."_ He smirked. _"But I think you would make a good teacher and one of the guys said he wants to learn the Superkick."_

She nodded. "I know and who better to teach him then the Superkick queen herself."

 _"No."_ He shook his head. _"I was gonna ask you to bring Shawn Michaels with you."_

Ariel glared. "You gotta smack coming you way Colby."

He started laughing, his friend Marek appeared in the camera with a smile. _"Hey, there's my favorite Diva! What's up Ariel?"_

She giggled. _"Hey, Marek."_

 _"When are you bringing your but down here so you can kick Colby's butt in the ring?"_ Marek asked.

"Ha!" Ariel started laughing.

 _"Wait a minute whoa, I like how your money is on my girlfriend and not me."_ Colby looked over at him.

 _"Hey it's not just me."_ Marek shook his head. _"Me and Matt took a vote yesterday."_

 _"I hate you guys."_ Colby mumbled.

 _"Stop lying."_ Marek flicked him on the back of his head making him glare. _"Anyway you better come down here and see us next time or I'm coming to Tampa for you myself."_ He said the last part sternly.

Ariel eyes widen knowing he would, Marek wasn't the guy that bluffed whatever he said he was gonna do he would do it. "Yes, sir."

 _"Alright."_ He nodded. _"I'll let you and him continue your lovey talk."_ Marek smirked.

 _"Shut, up."_ Colby pushed him, Marek laughed before walking off.

"I love Marek." Ariel shook her head with a smile.

 _"I bet so, both of you get a kick out of pushing my buttons."_ Colby rolled his eyes.

Ariel smiled. "Oh, yeah I wanted to ask you something."

 _"What is it?"_

"Whenever we do move together this year, why don't we move to Moline?"

 _"Seriously?"_ He looked at her shocked. _"I thought you wanted to stay closer to home."_

"I mean I do but I can easily take a jet to see my parents, that's nothing." Ariel waved it off. "But it's just there is a lot of stuff going on for you out there. I mean your parents are gonna be moving to Chicago, the Academy is out there and that will just be a whole lot of extra traveling. So why not move to Moline Illinois? Your really serious about the Academy and on your days off you don't have to catch a plane just to go over there."

Colby nodded, he smiled. _"I think that's a great idea actually and true we travel enough when we are on the road. But if your cool with moving out here then I will look up some stuff and we can check it out when I bring you down here."_

"Yeah, that's great." Ariel smiled, she saw her sisters come back as the three of them had a handful of stuff. "What the hell?"

 _"What?"_ Colby questioned.

They put it in the cut. "Okay, now we can focus on the food." Aurora said as they all started walking back.

Ariel quickly looked through it while showing Colby. "What the heck you little monsters I said no junk food! Come put all this crap back."

He started laughing. _"Relax, you could use some snacks in the house."_

"Your not the one paying for this." Ariel said, she shook her head. "Only my sisters."

 _"Come on lover boy time to get back over here."_ Marek called out from the background.

Ariel smirked at Colby's annoyed look. "I guess they need you back there but go on, we can talk later."

 _"Alright, I'll call you after training is over."_

"Kk, love you Lopez." She waved.

Colby let out a chuckle. _"I love you too sweetheart and stay out of trouble."_

"I always do." She winked.

 _"Yeah, right."_ He scoffed before ending the face time.

Ariel's jaw dropped. "Rude boyfriend I swear." She shook her head before continuing to walk with the cart. "Murphy put the candy down." She called out to her sister.

After they were done in the store, they walked back to the truck and started putting the stuff up in the trunk.

"Ariel?" A voice called out.

Stopping in mid motion, Ariel spun around. "Adrian, hey."

"I thought that was you, what's up?" He smiled walking over to her.

She walked up a bit. "Nothing much, just doing marketing."

"You mean a lot of marketing?" His brow raised at all the bags.

"Yeah, now I realize how much of a pain I was when my mom took me to the store." Ariel scoffed.

Adrian chuckled. "Those your sisters?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You all kind of look a like." He pointed out.

"That's true." Ariel scratched her head.

"I haven't seen you in a while though."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since you and your cousin tried to ruin my relationship. I know it wasn't really your friends birthday."

"Whoa." Adrian put his hands up in defense. "I heard what happened but I had nothing to do with that, besides I never said it was his actual birthday but we were there to celebrate it."

She thought about it, her memory was still a bit foggy from that night. "Your right, I don't remember you saying that. But did you know she was gonna do that?"

"I was one of the people telling her not to but my cousin is grown and is gonna do what she wants at the end of the day. Besides I was with this woman after I saw you and your friend at the bar." He pulled up a picture of him and a girl from that night and showed her.

"Who is she?" Ariel asked.

"My girlfriend." Adrian says. "She had flew down later so after that, Zhara and them went partying and we stayed in the hotel room."

"She's pretty." Ariel smiled as she handed his phone back to him. "Sorry for accusing you though Adrian I just...I don't like your cousin." She said with a defeated sigh.

Adrian chuckled. "Zhara can be a handful but she is still hurting, she will get over it in due time."

"Hopefully." Ariel sighed.

"Ariel all he bags are in the car." Vaugh walked over to her. "Can we go now, Murphy keeps talking about Ritas and she is driving me slowly but surely crazy."

"Okay, okay." Ariel laughed. "Vaughn I want you to meet somone, this is Adrian." She motioned to him. "Adrian this is my second youngest sister Vaughn."

He bent to her level and offered her his hand. "Nice to meet you Vaughn."

Vaughn looked him over carefully. "Nice to meet you to." She shook his hand before backing near her sister but kept her suspicious look on Adrian.

"Well I gotta go." Ariel jerked her thumb back to the truck. "I'll see you around Adrian."

"Yeah, I gotta go get my own marketing done." He started walking back. "See you Ariel, nice meeting you Vaughn." Adrian turned around before walking off and into the store.

"Come on." Ariel started walking to the car, she noticed her sister didn't move and stopped. "Vaughn."

"Huh? Oh, coming." Vaughn says snapping out of it, she hopped in the back seat.

Ariel got in the truck before staring it up and pulling off. "Next stop, Ritas."

"Yes!" Murphy exclaimed.

* * *

Later on that night, Vaughn saw Aurora going through Ariel's shoe closet.

"What are you doing?" Her brow raised.

"Trying to see what pair of shoes I can take from Ariel without her noticing." Aurora said as she pulled a pair of long boots of the shelf. "Think she would notice these being gone?" Vaughn just gave her a 'duh' look, she nodded. "Yeah, next." She put them back and started looking for another pair.

"Hey, did you see that Adrian guy that Ariel was talking to?"

"Yeah, he had a nice haircut." Aurora said. "Why?"

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

Aurora thought about it for a minute. "Nope, should he?"

"Yes." She said in an obvious tone. "Remember Evan's bestfriend that he brought over to meet the family when him and Ariel were dating."

"I mean I remember but I don't remember what the guy looks like. I'm surprise you do Vaughn, you were Murphy's age or maybe younger."

"So I don't forget faces, but shouldn't we tell Ariel?" She asked.

"Tell her what exactly? That the Adrian guy may or may not have been friends with Evan, that is just gonna cause problems between her and Colby and you saw what happened last time. Besides Ariel is happy...I don't want to see her stressed or crying again. Evan did enough of that when they were in a relationship." Aurora said. "Anyway if it was him, don't you think Ariel would have figured it out?"

"Ariel has her slow moments at the wrong time." Vaughn says, she looked down. "I guess your right though, people can look familiar."

"Exactly so it's nothing." Aurora waved it off. "Now help me go through Ariel's dress closet."

Vaughn rolled her eyes before following her out the shoe closet. "I'll watch but I'm not helping you rob our sister."

Ariel was downstairs in her kitchen, she was leaned against the big island counter in the center with her laptop open on the counter.

" _Wait, you ran into Adrian?"_ Renee questioned as she was on Skype with her on the laptop.

"Yeah." Ariel nodded, Demon was curled up on one of the stools asleep next to her. "He was on his way into the market while I was putting my bags in the car."

 _"Did you ask him about the Vegas thing?"_

"I worked it in the conversation." Ariel shrugged.

Renee motioned her to go on. _"And?"_

"He swore that he didn't know what Zhara was up to and when he found out he tried talking her out of it. Also he said that he never told us that it was his friend actual birthday that night."

 _"He didn't?"_ Renee pondered. _"I really don't remember, that night is still hazy dude."_

"Yeah, same thing I was thinking." Ariel said, she had on a pair of night shorts with a matching tank top, her hair was out brushed out and still a bit damp from her shower.

 _"I mean he could be telling the truth but with him being Zhara's cousin I wouldn't still get so comfortable around him."_ Renee said. _"Did you tell Colby you saw him?"_

Ariel scoffed wide eyed. "Why? So he can have a heart attack, muscle spasm, migraine and panic attack all at the same time while trying to make his way back over here as quickly as possible."

 _"Geez, all of that?"_ Renee laughed.

"Colby hates him and I can not express that word hate enough." Ariel shook her head, she started fixing herself a cup of coffee. "I can not tell him that I ran into Adrian, not that we had a full down conversation but still."

Renee shook her head. _"I wonder what happened between them?"_

"Questions I have been asking for months." Ariel threw her hands up.

 _"I guess there is a reason why guys do everything."_ Renee sighed. _"But I can't believe you guys are seriously thinking about moving out Moline."_

"Me either but I been thinking about it for a while now. Colby really wants to be apart of his school so I thought it would be better to move closer to it for him." Ariel shrugged. "I'm really proud of him, you should see the way his face lights up when he talks about his students."

 _"I always thought Colby would make a good wrestling teacher."_ She chuckled.

"Me to." Ariel nodded, she yawned. "Man I'm still sleepy, I'll call you after my work out tomorrow Renee."

 _"K, tell Demon I love him."_

"Okay." She nodded. "I will tell Demon I love him."

Renee playfully glares. _"I hate you sometimes."_

Ariel laughed. "I know, bye." She waved before cutting the chat off, she closed her laptop.

Grabbing her coffee, she hit the lights before heading out with Demon who had jumped off the stool when he saw her leaving. She walked upstairs to see Aurora and Murphy knocked out sleep, Vaughn was still tossing and turning which made her brows furrow.

"Can't sleep?" Ariel walked in.

Vaughn sat up from hearing her sisters voice. "No, I guess I'm not really tired."

Ariel gave her the remote. "Just watch TV until you do but keep it down because once Murphy gets up I can hang up getting sleep tonight."

She giggled, nodding. "Will do, Ariel?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Adrian look familiar to you?" Vaughn played with her nails.

Ariel gave her a look before shaking her head. "Not that I know of no."

"Oh, okay."

Her brow raised. "Should he look familiar to me?"

"No, I was just asking." Vaughn shook it off. "I just thought I seen him somewhere before."

"It is a small world, you probably saw him pass you before and just don't know it." Ariel shrugged. "But goodnight, love you." Cutting off the light, Ariel closed the door behind her.

Vaughn continued to look down with a sad look. "I love you to."

* * *

 **That was the second chapter, leave me a review telling me what you think and I will see you next time!**


	61. Who's Pregnant?

**Authors Note- I'M BACK GUYS! Sorry I have been dealing with school and getting everything done there but if you're reading my sisters story then I'm sure she kept you occupied for a bit. Hopefully I didn't loose people for not updating in a while. But after this chapter I'm working on two Alana/Seth chapters so I can finally work my way to the Royal Rumble. This is gonna be a fun little Ariel and Colby chapter I hope people like it!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Ariel laid down on the ring that was set up for RAW later on.

"What's up with you?" Renee got in the ring and leaned back against the ropes. "Thought you be happy."

"I am anything but happy." She groaned. "I'm tired and I haven't seen Colby in like a week now, Face Timing does not count so don't say it."

"How come? Didn't he come back the day your sisters left?" Renee questioned.

"He did but they needed him to fill in for Cessaro for a Live Event so he had to leave that night. Then we been on two totally different tour schedules so when he gets here later will be the first time I seen him in days." Ariel sat up, she shook her hair out it's pony tail so it fell down her back.

"Aww somebody misses Rollins." Renee teased. "He's not here yet?"

"No him, Kofi, Big E, and Xavier will be here in a bit." She pouted. "My life sucks." She fell back with a whine.

Renee chuckled. "You think you would be happy since your grandfather bought you a tour bus that is freaking awesome by the way."

"It's not fun if Colby is on it." Ariel said plainly.

"Why did he buy it for you anyway?"

"My fan base is getting bigger then before. Him and my parents were a little worried when that one fan guy jumped over the rail when me and The Bellas were heading to the car." Ariel laughed slightly. "He was just excited to meet me so I made them let him stay and signed something for him. But still they don't want anything happening like that with more talent so they tightened security. And instead of me going out to the parking lot I get in the bus and drive right on out of here."

"Well I don't really blame them for that but how much was that freaking bus?" Renee scoffed. "I think that whole thing inside and out is half my college tuition."

Ariel laughed. "Probably." Her phone vibrated making her take it out and look at it, she jumped with a scream. "Colby's here!" She got out the ring and ran up the ramp.

"Thanks for waiting for me best friend!" Renee called out to her with an amused smile.

"Your welcome!" Ariel called back.

Getting backstage she ran only being able to give people quick hi's and bye's since she wasn't stopping. She had on a pair of leggings and tennis, a pink v-neck crop top, and black vest. She ran to where she saw him talking to New Day, Jack Swagger and Curtis Axel.

"Colby!"

He turned around when he heard her and grinned. "There she is-whoa!" Colby caught her as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "So you missed me to?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I missed you." Ariel buried her head in his shoulder. "Do not leave me alone for a week ever again seriously."

"I wont, I won't." He chuckled.

"Aww look at that." Xavier teased. "You gotta be strong to handle a girl jumping on you like that."

"So what you saying is you would have fell?" Kofi asked.

"No I think what he's saying is he isn't strong." Big E said

Colby shook his head at them before letting Ariel down, he moved her hair out her face. "Now there's the blue eyes I never get tired of seeing."

Ariel giggled before hugging him again. "Please tell me you was just as miserable as me?"

"I really was, I don't really miss traveling with a lot of guys like I used to." He looked back at them. "No offence guys."

"None taken." Jack said.

Colby looked back at her, he smirked. "It was different not having you knocked out in the seat next to me but I heard we are back on the same Event tour."

"Good." Ariel sighed.

"So where's the bus, you gonna let me see it?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on." Ariel grabbed his hand.

Colby looked back at the guys. "I'll see you guys later at catering."

"Make sure no pedigreeing gets done while ya'll are gone." Big E called out.

"Why would I pedigree my girlfriend?" Colby's brow raised.

"Now you know what we mean." Xavier wiggled a brow.

"You guys are nasty." Ariel pointed making them all laugh, Colby shrugged with an amused smile. "Don't enjoy this come on." She pulled him down the hall with her.

They walked down the hall towards the parking lot, Colby had on a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt, and black cap tured to the side as his hair was pulled back in a tucked pony tail.

"So did you have fun on the bus?" He put his arm around her pulling her into a head lock almost.

"A little, I mean Renee and Jon were with me for two days so I wasn't alone. Then Paige joined me for a day and then the Bella's so it's been cool." Ariel shrugged. "Still waiting for you to break it in though."

"Oh, I will." Colby nodded as he smirked.

Ariel eyes widen. "Colby no, not in that way an older guy in his sixties I think drives it."

"What's your point?" His brow raised.

"He's a nice guy and I don't want him to hear me that way, for god sakes we might give the guy a heart attack." Ariel said making him laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I guess you will just have to keep it down then." He says.

"You keep it down because you must be doing it with a pillow." Ariel pushed him away.

Colby pulled her back. "No I'm not, I'm gonna be doing it with you."

"You know we can always wait until we get to the hotel, I'm just saying." She reminded.

"Yeah, but see you like being a tease so that is not happening. Just think about it Ariel I get to make that whole week up to you." He tickled her sides.

Ariel laughed, she quickly stopped. "Knock it off." She swatted his hands away. "Just buy me jewelry like a normal boyfriend and stop trying to use your body to your advantage."

"Why should I do that when it works every time?" Colby smiled at her, he chuckled when she pushed him away again.

Getting to the parking lot where all the fans, other buses and cars were parked they walked over to a certain one. It was a white tour bus with a pink version of the new WWE logo on the back as it was just as big as the others, maybe a little bigger.

"Okay, I bet this thing takes up the whole gas station." Colby said eyeing it.

"You sound like Daniel Bryan when Brie sent him a picture of it." Ariel rolled her eyes. "You like it?"

"The thing is nice on the outside, I see he made the logo pink huh?" He smirked looking it over, he shook his head. "Grandfather's little girl?"

Ariel shrugged. "Comes with being the first born." She opened the door. "Come look inside, it's better."

Colby followed her in, his eyes widen at how the place looked like a well decorated version of a living room. It had long, brown leather couches a flat screen set up on the side. A sink area with a fridge and bathroom across from it, walking to the back you could see the nice spacious six bunks on the side. They walked back to the Master bedroom that had a nice big long bed set up, a flat screen across from it with, the bathroom in there had a shower to it.

"So, what do you think?" Ariel asked walking over to him but saw he was still in awe, she snapped her fingers. "Colby...snap out of it hun."

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked looking around. The room had dim low lights giving it a peaceful setting and nice sealed big window that you could look out of. "Um can we live here?"

Ariel laughed. "Very funny and I wish but no."

"So this is all yours?" He motioned to the whole thing.

She shook her head. "No it's ours not just mine. My grandfather got it for the both of us not just me so it takes a little stress of us with having to find a rental all the dang time to."

"This place is awesome, I might not want to leave." Colby shook his head as he followed her back to the front of the bus, he sat on the comfy leather leaned back recliner chair. "I might sleep right here."

"Really?" Her brow raised, she sat on the leather couch with her legs folded. "You better be joking."

"Of course I am." Colby said. "And now that I see how far the room is we will be just fine tonight."

"You are such a freaking pervert I swear." She playfully rolled her eyes, her phone went off, she took it out her pocket and read the message. "Crap." Ariel groaned.

"What?"

"I'm next in the make up and hair chair, I should have gotten it done earlier." Ariel sighed falling back. "I don't wanna go."

Colby chuckled getting up, he walked over pulling Ariel up. "Come on, you can come find me when you're done."

"No." Ariel protested as he pulled her off the couch and dragged her off the bus. "I don't want to leave you yet, I'm just now seeing you."

"I know but look the quicker you're done the sooner it's over." Colby closed the door. "Come on I'll even give you a ride there." He let her jump on his back, he held her legs as they walked back inside the arena. "My mom asked about you to."

"Aww I miss your mom." Ariel smiled. "When can we go back and see them?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "Kinda gonna be hard to determine that with our schedule but my cousin is getting married soon."

"Rachel?" She questioned getting a nod from him. "I like Rachel she is so sweet I forget she is your cousin sometimes."

"Wow thanks." Colby said plainly making her giggle. "But yes her and we are invited and it was hard to get but we got three days off so we could be apart of everything."

"Yes, I freaking love weddings they are so beautiful and you know just awesome period. Where are they having it?" She leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"She said it's gonna be in Haiku Mill in Maui Hawaii." He said. "I saw the pictures the place looks amazing so it should be fun."

"Three days in Hawaii? I'm so hitting the beach at some point." She shook her head. "But now I'm excited."

"Tell me about it, it's gonna be the first real vacation for a while." Colby sighed. "But it should be fun."

"There you two are." Renee said, she looked up when she saw them walking over to the make up area. "Hitched a ride huh?"

"Oh yeah." Ariel hopped down. and got in the make up chair.

Nicole walked over with Brie. "Hey, Seth. Brought your girlfriend to get her face painted?" She asked making him chuckle.

Ariel smiled. "And just for that I'm gonna paint your face like a clown next time we room together."

"That's rude, don't do that." Nicole smirked.

Colby walked over to her. "I'll be in catering with the guys alright, you gonna come find me when you're done?"

"Duh." Ariel said in a obvious tone.

He pecked her lips. "See you later." Colby pulled back walking off, he sent the girls a nod. "Ladies." He smiled before walking down the hall.

"Colby." All three of them said in unison as their smirks were still on Ariel.

Ariel cleared her throat. "Don't you three dare start."

"Aw she's blushing." Brie teased.

One of the lady's came from behind and started working on Ariel's hair. "I am not shut up!" Ariel held her cheeks.

Nicole shook her head. "Ariel is so getting some tonight."

"Nicole!" Renee exclaimed before laughing as even the lady that was doing Ariel's hair started laughing.

Nicole threw a hand up. "See even Mara knows it."

"I hate you Nicole." Ariel shook her head.

"What? You saw that look he was giving her, right Brie?" Nicole questioned.

"Don't put me in your negative thinking." Brie said.

After her hair and makeup was done, Ariel headed down the hall to catering to meet up with everyone. It took a full hour because Nicole wouldn't stop with the negative thinking or sex talk even when she got in the chair.

"I swear I am happy to be away from there." Ariel sighed, her hair was now fully straightened out.

"It wasn't that bad but how we went from Nicole talking about you and Colby to favorite positions, to what she does when Cena isn't there is beyond me." Renee shook her head.

Walking down the hall, they saw a couple workers eyeing them as some started whispering while even some Superstars were doing it to.

Ariel brow raised as she caught this. "Is it me or is the tension thicker down here? Why do I feel all eyes on us."

"Yeah, no joke." Renee said as she looked around curious as well. "You do something?"

"Besides strangling Nicole mentally in my head no." Ariel shook her head. "You?"

"Nope." Renee said almost mimicking Jon, she smirked at her friend who gave her a side look. "See what I did there."

"Yes I saw." Ariel giggled, getting into catering all eyes were on them basically just like how it was walking down the hall to get there. "Okay seriously, what the hell is going on?" She mumbled looking around as some people whispered.

"Tension is no better in here." Renee said grabbing a water from table, she handed Ariel one.

One of the cooks came out, she noticed them and smiled. "Your Stephanie and Hunter's daughter, right?"

"Yes mam." Ariel smiled.

"Congratulations, didn't expect that this soon in your career." She said before walking off. "Good luck." She called out.

Ariel's smile dropped. "What? What is she talking about, what happened so early in my career?" She questioned.

Renee put her hands up in defense. "I was just about to ask you, come on I see Jon." They walked over to the table were Jon and Joe were sitting.

"Hey, where's Colby?" Ariel asked. "That jerk didn't respond to me when I asked him if he was still here and that was an hour ago."

"I think he needed some air." Joe said. "Kinda a hard pill to swallow."

"What is?" Renee asked.

"That's what I wanna know and why is everybody looking and whispering when they see me?" Ariel asked.

Jon was about to answer until a stage hand came over. "Alana your parents and grandfather need to see you in the meeting room right away."

"I thought they had a meeting, can't it wait?" She asked.

"I'm sorry no." He shook his head.

"Okay then." Ariel sighed. "If you see Colby tell him I'm looking for him please." She walked off with the stagehand.

"Wow." Renee looked back to the guys. "Wonder what that was about."

"You don't know?" Jon raised a brow.

"Know what?" Renee sat next to him.

Jon showed her the photo, it was a an article on one of the wrestling sites that had a pictures of Ariel up there. One was her getting snapped by the pregnancy test aisle at a drug store as the others got her taking a couple.

"Okay, one people invade others space to much and two this doesn't mean anything guys." Renee said. "Is that why everybody is whispering over this?"

"Keep looking." Jon turned her head back down to the phone.

Renee swiped them as more popped up showing Ariel going into a Ob-GYN office and more. She was about to defend Ariel again until she saw a tweet that she sent out earlier that was attached to the article.

 _WWEAlana tweets- Got some amazing news the other day, feeling real #Positive_

"Oh, my god and she put a wink face." Renee dropped the phone on the table. "I can't believe she didn't tell me, I'm her best friend!"

"I thought Michelle was her best friend." Jon made a confused face.

"I'm her second, it still counts but that is not the issue here. Wait did Colby see these?" Renee asked.

"Oh yeah." Jon scoffed out a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Joe said sternly. "You would be freaking out to if it was Renee.

"But it's not." Jon said. "So I'm good."

Renee and Joe both shook their heads at him. "Aww poor Colby but this still isn't right because maybe Ariel wanted to tell him her way. How did someone get these? Stalkerish much."

"Same thing I said but he just needs to clear his head." Joe said.

"Or jump off the roof." Jon said.

"Shut up." Renee pushed him as he started laughing again.

* * *

Ariel got to the meeting room and walked in. "Hey, guys. You needed me?"

"Why the hell is she so calm about this?" Paul asked as he was pacing a bit nervously.

"Get in here and close the door right now Ariel." Vince said sternly.

Ariel quickly shut the door before sitting down, she blinked a few times. "I feel like I'm in trouble, dad stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

"You are in a lot of trouble to be doing this, catching the company off guard like this you know better." Vince says.

"Okay, both of you relax okay." Stephanie said to them, she sat across from her daughter. "Now Ariel, why didn't you tell me? What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" Ariel asked dumbfounded.

"She wasn't thinking Steph." Paul scoffed out a chuckle to hide his anger. "She wasn't thinking at all."

"Ariel we talked about this, you out of all people know how serious we take these things and now we have to change everything up because of this. I mean sweetheart have you heard of birth control? It's out there." Stephanie says, Ariel raised a brow once she saw where she was going with this.

"Do you know how bad this looks? Your own family have to find out about this from the internet, twitter, facebook everything is blowing up about you and Colby." Vince says. "Now I can get over not being married yet but the way we had to find out."

"Whoa, wait a minute here." Ariel shook her head.

"No you wait a minute. All your hard work and you go get pregnant this early? I mean did you think about your career not to mention you and Colby have not even been dating that long." Paul reminded.

"Paul relax." Stephanie said, she showed Ariel her phone and let her read everything and see the pictures. "Now as a family we can all get through this. But what where you thinking Ariel?!" She finally let it out as she looked at her wide eyed. "Pregnant already? I mean a kid is a big job right now and you still have so much to do here. Ariel a kid means, baby clothes, food, stress, diapers, bottles, appointments, stress, no sleep."

"You said stress twice." Ariel pointed out.

"I know because that is the biggest one I mean Ariel." She sighed. "You just are not ready for all of that yet!"

Ariel snickered. "Wait, wait hold up is that what this is all about. The whispering, looking and now this?"

"You think this is a joke?" Paul asked sternly.

"Uh, yeah cause it is." Ariel said making them look at her confused. "I know this is to much info but this girl just had her monthly so no baby is in here." She put the phone on the table and sat back folding her arms in her lap.

"But the test you picked up and you going to that doctor." Vince pointed to the phone.

"Okay first off I was picking that up for Lori who I went to see last week, two she is the one pregnant, three I was meeting her at the doctors. And four that excited news I got was being the cover for Muscle and Fitness next month which I was gonna surprise you with." Ariel said.

"Thank god." Stephanie let out a huge sigh of relief. "I mean I want to be a grandmother but not now."

"Oh." Paul said, he scratched the back of his neck. "Ariel we were just worried that you know."

"Uh, huh." Ariel nodded with a smile. "I get it but come on even if I was I would have been told people not let the internet beat me to the punch like that."

Vince cleared his throat. "Ariel we are very sorry for jumping to conclusions like that."

"It's okay granddad." Ariel waved it off, her eyes widen as she quickly stood up. "Oh crap!"

"What is it?" Stephanie looked at her.

"Colby seen those which means he probably thinks I'm..." She trailed off burying her face in her hands. "No, no, no dang it I gotta go find him." Ariel walked out, she peaked back inside. "Can we be sure to send out a statement that I'm not pregnant?"

"Already ahead of you." Paul said typing on his phone before putting it to his ear. "You almost gave us heart attacks in here." He shook his head.

"I see." Ariel rolled her eyes before leaving out.

The show didn't start for another four hours but she spent half of those two hours looking for Colby who she couldn't find anywhere. She texted him and called him more times then she could count but he still didn't pick up or answer and nobody had seen him since catering. Ariel figured he had to come back because he had to do the show so he would have to show his self sooner or later and talk about this. All she hated was that he was probably walking around and stressing over something that wasn't true.

Seeing her phone was dying, she went back on the bus to get her charger. She sat down on the leather long seat plugging it up before rubbing her head with a sigh.

"This has been one long day." She mumbled. The bus door opened making her raise a brow and quickly sit up, Colby walked on and closed the door behind him, she stood up. "There you are, where were you? Didn't you see me calling and you never put your phone down so don't lie."

"Yeah, I saw. I just kind of had to think a bit." He said. "And I went for a little ride."

"For what?" She questioned, she shook her head. "Never mind I need to tell you something."

"Look I saw the article and everything already and the tweet and it's okay I'm okay. Well I'm not really okay but I can get over all that in time, you know?"

"Colby." Ariel sung trying to get his attention.

"I saw that book store that Xavier had stopped in on the way here, it's only a twenty minute ride from here then I spent the rest of that time of thinking what to say. But I picked this up for you." He gave her a decorated paper bag.

Ariel look confused but took it from him and reached inside, she pulled out a book making her eyes widen in shock. Looking it over she couldn't help but grin happily at it before she read of the title. "A guide on how to be a first time mommy." She let out a slight chuckle before she felt a bit of tears come to her eyes, she almost thought he would be mad from hearing something like this.

"I kind of thought it would help, I know you got sisters but I'm pretty sure it would be just as new to you to." Colby said, he noticed her crying. "What I do already? Joe said your hormones shouldn't hit you like that until after a couple months."

"No, no Colby you didn't do anything." Ariel shook her head slightly, she wiped her face. "This is very sweet which almost makes me wish what I am about to tell you wasn't true. I'm not pregnant." She said.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" He asked.

"I just went off my period so I'm positive, the test I got was for Lori and I was going to meet her at the doctors. And that good thing was about me doing Muscle and Fitness next month." Ariel said.

"Thank god." Colby plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

Ariel sat next to him, she smiled looking the book over. "I'm still keeping this though."

"Yeah." He sat up. "I mean I know were not having any no time soon but if that day ever comes then you have that. You had me seriously freaking out though."

"How come?"

"Come on I'm not ready to be a dad yet, not even sure I would be good at it." He shrugged.

"You're joking?" Her brow raised. "You already act like one when my sisters come around then look at what you just did. Instead of flipping out like you could have you brought me back this book and was willing to own up to what was going on." Ariel hugged him. "You will be a great dad one day even if it's not with me."

"Think so huh?" He smirked rubbing her back.

"A hundred percent positive." Ariel joked making him laugh.

The bus door opened again as Renee ran on with Jon and Joe behind her. "How could you not tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Knock, knock. Oh yes Renee come in." Ariel smiled as she broke the hug.

"Hey." Renee pointed. "Don't get sassy."

"So you guys got this figured out? I'm gonna be an uncle or what?" Joe asked.

"I thought that was my title." Jon said looking over at him.

"No you would be the Godfather because I would be the Godmother." Renee said.

Ariel and Colby just sat back with a sigh and let them continue.

"Seriously, when did we discuss this?" Jon questioned.

"Me and Ariel talked that out that if I had kids before her then she and Seth are the god parents and the same works vice versa." Renee shrugged. "You should name him Collin if it's a boy and Ava if it's a girl." She said, Ariel simply raised a brow at the names.

"Ew, Collin." Joe sat down shaking his head. "Nice bus by the way."

"Thank, you." Ariel smiled.

Jon brows furrowed in disgust. "Yeah, I don't like that either."

"What's wrong with that? Ooh no it should be Cole." Renee jumped. "Cole and Ava Lopez if she has twins. Or make it Cole Levesque and Ava Lopez."

"Alright I can't listen to this anymore. Renee I'm not pregnant." Ariel said as they looked over at her. "My cousin Lori is, I picked up that test for her weeks ago and went to the doctors with her. And before you say it that tweet for getting on Muscle and Fitness."

"Ohhhhh." All three of them said with nods.

"Wait then what's with that book?" Jon sat in the recliner chair.

"Colby brought it for me when he thought I was." Ariel said. "I'm gonna keep it though." She brushed her fingers across it.

"You were gonna suck it up and man up huh?" Joe smiled proudly over at him.

Colby nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't let her do it herself...my mother would kill me."

"Yes she would." Ariel laughed. "Well if my dad doesn't first." She rested her legs over his and leaned back against the arm of the chair.

"Whew!" Renee sat on the couch next to Joe. "Just when I thought I was gonna be planning a baby shower."

"I think it's a good thing you two don't have kids yet." Jon said.

"Why do you say that?" Colby rested his arms over Ariel's legs.

"Think about it real quick, we were all this close to Ariel actually being pregnant and she is already moody enough." Jon jerked his thumb over at her making her smirk. "Then she could have a girl with Colby's looks but all her traits and personality. But then she could have a boy that looks like her but with all of Colby's traits and attitude."

Everybody thought about it before laughing. "Yeah...that would not be to fun." Ariel said. "Then don't forget about giving birth."

"God I think that's the worst part." Renee sighed.

"Doesn't seem so bad." Jon said.

"Yeah." Colby agreed.

Ariel and Renee both looked at them crazy making them do double takes from seeing their looks. "Really now? It doesn't seem so bad?" Ariel repeated.

Joe shook his head. "You two really did not just say that."

"Guys would say that because you never have to worry about a childs head popping out of that thing you got." Renee pointed to the crotch of Jon's pants.

"Well no." Jon said. "Wait there was that one man years ago that was pregnant."

"Oh, yeah it was on Oprah that one time." Colby says. "He was-"

"Hang on, you watched Oprah?" Ariel raised a brow.

Colby cleared his throat shaking his head, he played with his nails. "The Rock was actually supposed to be on at that time."

"Right..." Ariel nodded with a smirk, she shook her head. "And you two are idiots, that was a woman who was transitioning into a man."

"But it was a man that gave birth to a kid." Colby defended.

"He was a woman!" Ariel threw her hands up with a laugh. "He was transitioning into a man at that time Colby."

"I don't believe it." Jon shook his head. "Joe tell them."

"They are right." Joe chuckled. "He was a woman, no man can get pregnant not possible."

"Don't listen to him he always takes their side." Colby waved it off.

"Because we are always right." Ariel stated.

"I really don't get how this is not possible. They said he was the first man to have a child which mean he pushed that baby out." Jon said.

"What don't you get?!" Renee laughed. "Jon he is the first man to have a child because he is now a man but before he was a she. There is no way he pushed it out of anywhere else, unless it came through his but or mouth."

"Crazier stuff has happened." Jon shrugged.

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous to think that can happen." Renee said. "If a baby came out of a mouth or someon's butt it will still be painful no difference."

"Again you're saying it like it can never happen." Colby said.

"For god sakes you two." Ariel sighed out. "The woman who is now a guy pushed a child out of HER vagina before she had a sex change which made her into a him. That is how he still became known as the first guy to ever have a baby because HE had a damn vagina at one point." Joe and Renee started cracking up. "You two need to stop being ridiculous and do not watch Oprah ever again Lopez."

"At least Oprah was making some sense." Colby mumbled.

"What was that?" Ariel eyed him.

"I said I love you." He rubbed her stomach.

"I love you to but cut that out, nothing is in there." Ariel slapped his hand.

Colby chuckled. "Maybe not for a couple years no." He said making her smile and lock her hand with his.

"You know sex changes make you wonder." Jon thought about it. "Like is that aunt Janette that you have really was an uncle Jason at one point."

"What the hell Jon?" Colby said before him and Joe started laughing.

"And is that cousin Olivia really your cousin Oliver." Renee added.

"Guys!" Ariel laughed trying to pull her self together, she pointed to the door. "Get off my bus, get off my bus you weird couple."

Renee was to busy cracking up. "He has a point though Ariel."

"So what get off the bus." She pointed.

"Look aside from that whole other conversation we are glad it was just a misunderstanding but would have been happy for you guys either away." Joe said.

Ariel nodded. "Thanks and moral to this is every child is beautiful until you have to push them out your own vagina, just saying."

"That's true." Renee nodded.

"Really what is that bad about it?" Jon asked.

Ariel sighed. "Jon I want you and Colby to imagine a female's area because I'm tired of saying the v word here. But you all seen baby's so picture a head and body coming out that small tight hole." Their eyes widen, Renee and Joe snickered. "That baby's body moving all your organs and crap around, while stretching that hole to beyond it's limits. Remember that while a a woman still has to push while all drugged up on epidural that only takes away half the pain. A little human body stretching that woman out so it can come out that small hole."

"Ouch." Colby shifted in his seat just thinking about it. "Seriously stretching though?"

"To the point a woman may or may not need stitches." Renee nodded.

Colby looked at Ariel. "It will be eight years before you ever have kids."

Ariel chuckled. "Oh, relax Colby the whole eventually goes back to normal." She waved it off. "You just can't have sex for a month or two maybe even three."

"What why not?" Colby asked.

"Because a female is still sore from pushing out a human being. Also dude there will be no pleasure you would just fall right in." Ariel shrugged making Joe, Renee and Jon laugh. "I mean she is still stretched, I'm talking no walls there to support you buddy."

"Ariel cut it out." Renee threw one of the pillows at her.

"That sounds freaking horrible." Colby said.

"It's worth it in the end." Ariel chuckled.

"I don't believe you." He shook his head.

A silence fell between them. "We are a weird bunch." Renee said with a smile.

"True that." Ariel nodded. "True that."

* * *

 **That was chapter 61 and believe it or not the last part was inspired by a conversation that actually, happened** **in my house hold just tweaked a bit. But I thought I give everybody a fun chapter to work with this time before I start back on Alana/Seth. What do you think of Renee's names for kids Collin, Cole and Ava? Lol but anyway see everybody in the next update which won't be a long wait.**


	62. NEWRewritten Princess of WWE Trailer

**So I know some people saw the last trailer I put up and not a lot of people were happy in the direction the story was going. And after re reading my story and talking with my sister I kind of felt that way to. I do want Alana to be involved with the Divas Revolution and for her to be on the last and this season of Total Divas. Which means I'm going to stick to my same on and off screen chapters and keep my story going in the direction that I had it going at first. Which is why I deleted the last chapter with the trailer because none of that is gonna be happening anymore at all. The nude leaks might pop up but it's not gonna be in the way that people think or involves Colby/Seth cheating but I won't say it won't pop up because it might just in a different way. Our couple is gonna continue being happy...with a little bumps here and there of course. But there will be no pregnant Ariel...until I'm ready to end the story that is and that isn't gonna happen until I hit 200 chapters.**

 **I am fully back and a new real update will be out this week as well. I hope people are still with me and here is the NEW and re written trailer so check it out!**

* * *

 ** _Coming Soon to Princess of WWE... ( On screen )_**

* * *

 ** _Cole looked to Alana as she sat across from him in the interview area._**

 ** _"I mean with all of this done with at the Royal Rumble. What are you gonna do now? What's left?" Cole asks._**

 ** _Alana smirked as she gave it some thought. She looked around before leaning forward. "Do you really wanna know what's left for me Cole?" Her brow raised. "One name...Nikki-Bella." A wide grin spread across her face as Cole looked at her wide eyed. "Oh yeah. Things are about to get damn real."_**

* * *

 ** _Alana smirked at Nikki and Brie._**

 ** _"You know the only thing sad and fake is that John Cena has to grab those fake twins on your chest there Champ." Alana says making Nicole go wide eyed. "The Kardashians got to the top by sex and you, well you did the same. Except the men they get with put a ring on their finger at some point and want kids.." Alana raised a brow. "How about Cenation? No right? So I guess when it comes to kids in your future Nikki Bella...you can't see them!" Alana laughs._**

 ** _Nikki saw complete red..._**

* * *

 ** _"Beep! Beep! Next stop...Fastlane." Alana looked at Seth._**

 ** _"What's the stop before that?" Seth raised a brow._**

 ** _"A bedroom?" Alana questions with a pout._**

 ** _"Now...now your thinking." Seth points a finger at her as Alana started laughing. "You are seriously a goof."_**

 ** _Alana giggled jumping on Seth from the side so she was on his hip. "I'm your goof!"_**

 ** _This made him playfully roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you are."_**

* * *

 ** _Seth glared at Dean who kept looking at Alana._**

 ** _"You wanna know another thing I have Ambrose that you will never?" Seth teased. Dean rolled his eyes but looked over at him. "Her." He pointed to Alana._**

 ** _Dean made a face. "Funny...I already have."_** ** _Alana's jaw dropped as Seth eyes went wide along with Joey's. "Got the scratches on my back to prove it, right princess?" He winked at her._**

 ** _"Oh. Snap." Jamie says._**

* * *

 _ **The door to one of the trainers room slammed open as Seth stormed out in full blown anger.**_

 _ **"Seth...Seth where are you going?" Alana jogged after him.**_

 _ **"He is a dead man." Seth gritted out. He grabbed one of the security guys up. "Where is he? Where the hell is Dolph Ziggler?"**_

 _ **Alana grabbed him by the arm to make him let the small guy go. "Seth, stop for a second. Just don't, okay?"**_

 _ **"What!" Seth shouted. "Why should I stop?"**_

 _ **"Because your scaring me..." Alana said truthfully. She looked up at him ready to cry as this made his anger start to die off. "Do you really feel that way about me?"**_

 _ **Seth sighed as he looked at her not knowing what to say.**_

* * *

 ** _Alana looked around in the ring to see Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan, and Ryback standing around her. The rest of the Authority were down and out as she was left in the middle of the ring with no help._**

 ** _"This day can not get any worse." Alana shook her head._**

* * *

 ** _The crowd was still going crazy as Alana was in the corner in complete shock. A familiar face trapped her in there using both arms to block her exit and made sure his knee was between her legs. He got closer so his chest was almost against hers._**

 ** _"Did you miss me?" The person questioned with a raised brow as he cracked a smirk._**

 ** _Alana looked at the person as her eyes started getting watery. "Randy..."_**

* * *

 ** _Stephanie continued to chuckle as she looked her daughter who was glaring at her._**

 ** _"Oh come on Alana. You can't be serious or expect us to take you seriously?" Stephanie looked to Hunter. "I mean this is not gonna help."_**

 ** _"I said I want Seth in a match or I'm going to burn this whole damn company to the ground. Starting with you two." Alana repeated as Stephanie quickly stopped laughing to look at her a bit taken back. Hunter was also shocked as Alana look didn't change. " And I wouldn't take this as a joke."_**

 ** _They watched her walk off in shock._**

* * *

 ** _The crowd was going crazy as Alana and Seth stood ac_** ** _ross from each other._**

 ** _"Is this seriously about to happen?" JBL questions in shock. "Is Alana foreal right now?"_**

 ** _"This is what you wanted right?" Seth held his arms out as he had his title around his waist. He slapped it and let out one of his laughs. "Let's do this sweetheart. Come get all your anger out!"_**

* * *

 ** _"What the hell was that?!" Alana shouted as she threw her hands in the air. "You did that on purpose Seth, I saw you."_**

 ** _"I didn't do anything!" Seth yelled back at her. "I wish you get this whole me out to get you thing out of your head because it's getting annoying."_**

 ** _"Your getting annoying." Alana got in his face._**

 ** _"Alana." Triple H said sternly as him and the Authority were watching._**

 ** _"No!" Alana pointed back at him. "I am done with all of this and all of you! That is it! I'm done, done, freaking f-ing DONE!" She looked back to Seth. "And I have never been more done with you in all my damn life."_**

 ** _"Your not gonna leave me." Seth scoffs._**

 ** _Alana nodded as she walked away from him saying nothing. This made Seth look at her in complete shock as he expected her to fuss back._**

* * *

 ** _Alana got to the locker room of the person she was looking for and went inside. This made the person that was inside look up from their phone._**

 _ **"What's with the tears, what's wrong?"**_

 _ **"It's all over...everything." Alana cried.**_

 _ **The guy stood up and just hugged her with a sigh.**_

* * *

 _ **Seth stumbled back when Alana pushed past him. He shook his head and grabbed her back to him by her arm.**_

 _ **"Oh no you don't. Bring it back here." Seth trapped her against him in a hug.**_

 _ **"Seth! Get off." Alana tried getting out his grip but it wasn't working. "Let me go right now."**_

 _ **"No." Seth said sternly.**_

 _ **"And why the hell not?" Alana glared.**_

 _ **"Because I know you don't want me to." Seth smiles making her glare at him. "I missed that look."**_

 _ **"What look?"**_

 _ **"The look showing me you still care...a look showing I can still get you back." Seth says. "I know I can and I promise I will."**_

 _ **Alana brows furrowed as she glared.**_

* * *

 ** _Seth got on one knee in the middle of the ring as the crowd was cheering this on loudly. Alana continued looking at him wide eyed and crazy._**

 ** _"Seth?" Alana questioned. "Dude what the hell?"_**

 ** _He took the box out of Jamie's hand and started to open it._**

* * *

 _ **Alana made a face. "A Divas Revolution? ...Oh hell to the no you gotta be kidding me with this."**_

 _ **Sasha looked at her. "It's about time somebody teach the boss daughter how to be a real boss."**_

 _ **Alana scoffed. "Please."**_

 _ **Charlotte got in her face. "Unless the little Helmsey is scared."**_

 _ **"I never been scared of a Flair or a Banks." Alana got back in Charlotte's face. "Reme**_ _ **mber babies. Without my family, you would be nameless and so would your family's. But you all are gonna learn real soon who to bow down to and it isn't a Boss or a Flair...it's a**_ ** _McMahon. Woo!"_**

 ** _Charlotte and Sasha glared at her._**

* * *

 ** _Alana sat next to Natalya on one of the crates as she was still breathing heavily and feeling the affects from her breakdown._**

 ** _"Your gonna be okay." Natlaya rubbed her back._**

 ** _"I-I miss him." Alana's voice cracked. "He's gone and I don't know when he is ever coming back."_**

* * *

 ** _Roman glared at Alana who was in his face glaring him down._**

 ** _"My family built that Roman Empire and just like we built it...we can tear it all down." Alana says. "As long as you have that belt Roman you will always see me. Believe that."_**

* * *

 ** _"If it isn't the Phenomenal one." Alana smirked._**

 ** _AJ Styles looked at her and smiled. "And if it ain't crazy herself."_**

* * *

 ** _The crowd buzzed as everybody was in shock and on their feet from what they were seeing in front of them._**

 ** _Alana was in front of a laid out Roman as the person standing above him had looked over at her. She was already crying as her hand covered her mouth._**

 ** _The person smiled brightly when he saw her and reached out a hand for her. "Need a hand beautiful?"_**

* * *

 _ **Alana was backstage upset as she was trying to wipe her tears away before somebody saw.**_

 _ **"Are you alright?" A voice questioned.**_

 _ **Alana turned around and was shocked to see Finn Balor. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."**_

 _ **"Bad liar." Finn used the clean handkerchief in his suit pocket to wipe the rest away. "There you are." He looked at her eyes and smiled. "You really have the eyes of a princess, you know that?"**_

 _ **"I do?" Alana brows furrowed.**_

 _ **He nodded. "You do. So stop wasting tears on someone that isn't worth it." Finn brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Your to pretty for that and eyes like that shouldn't be teary." He stared at her as he couldn't stop looking in her eyes...**_

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon to Princess of WWE... ( Off screen )**_

* * *

 _ **"I still can't believe you are doing Total Divas." Jon shakes his head, he looked at Colby. "And you actually agreed to it."**_

 _ **"Ariel bullied me." Colby shrugged.**_

 _ **Ariel let out a laugh as she shoved him. "No I did not you liar!"**_

* * *

 _ **Ariel shot up from the chair which got everybody's attention.**_

 _ **"What the hell do you mean Aurora ran away?"**_

* * *

 ** _Adrian shook his head looking at Ariel. "One day your gonna see that Lopez isn't meant to be tied down."_**

 ** _"But he is when it comes to your cousin right?" Ariel questioned._**

 ** _"That's not what I said."_**

 ** _"But it's what you meant." Ariel shrugged. "I don't know who is making me sicker right now. You or your cousin." She went to walk off._**

 ** _Adrian yanked her back with force. "I'm not done talking to you Ariel."_**

 ** _Ariel looked at him wide eyed as she had stumbled to keep her balance. "Adrian...your hurting my arm and I need to go find Colby."_**

 ** _"Not until we have a talk of our own your not." Adrian shook his head._**

* * *

 ** _Jon and Joe were walking at a face pace to catch up with Colby who was speed walking._**

 ** _"Dude if you don't calm down, your gonna kill him by time we get there." Jon says to him._**

 ** _Colby had a cold glare in his eyes. "I planed to. I'm sick of Adrian and there is lines you just don't cross and this shit is one of them."_**

 ** _Joe followed with a headshake. "This is not gonna end well."_**

 ** _"Not for Adrian." Jon mumbles._**

* * *

 ** _Zhara glared watching Ariel walk off._**

 ** _"Good luck in your future endeavors sweetheart." Ariel waved. "You won't be missed!"_**

* * *

 **Ariel hoped on Colby's back.**

 **"This is my first WrestleMania with you and I'm excited!" Ariel hugged his back. "Gonna take me around like this all day at Axess?"**

 **Colby chuckled. "Not a chance Ariel."**

* * *

 _ **Renee looked at Ariel who looked ready to fall over any minute.**_

 _ **"Arie you look really bad." Renee points out. "Are you sure your not overworking yourself just a little?"**_

 _ **"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ariel waved it off.**_

* * *

 ** _"I just don't think sometimes your really being genuine with your words." Mandy says. "Or even at all. Like when you talk to me or Eva it sounds forced."_**

 ** _Ariel glared. "Okay one, who asked you for your opinion? And two I don't like you so it is forced so what are you gonna say or even do about it?" She shrugged._**

 ** _All the girls looked at this in shock and jaw dropped._**

* * *

 ** _"Why is everybody constantly over my shoulder?" Ariel yelled._**

 ** _"Because something is wrong with you and you don't wanna say anything." Colby gave her a serious look. "And I'm not gonna wait until you pass out somewhere to get that answer so tell me Ariel. What is going with you?"_**

* * *

 _ **Ariel watched what happened on the TV backstage in fear as she quickly started panicking.**_

 _ **"That didn't look right." Rebecca points out.**_

 _ **"No. It really didn't." Ariel backed up. "I gotta go out there, like now." She ran off.**_

* * *

 _ **Colby looked at his knee with a sad expression as he sighed. Ariel rubbed his back as she saw how emotional he was starting to get.**_

 _ **"I just don't get why." Colby continued keeping his on it. "Why now? I just-" He let out a sigh as he shook his head.**_

 _ **Ariel made him look up. "Hey." She smiled the best she could. "This is just a bump in the road, okay? We are gonna get the help you need and get you back in that ring in six months."**_

 _ **"But the doct-"**_

 _ **"Colby." Ariel gave him a serious look. "Do you wanna get back in the ring?"**_

 _ **"You know I do." Colby nods.**_

 _ **"Then it's six months." Ariel hugged him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not your time to thrown in the towel because of this...and I won't let you."**_

* * *

 **That is just half of the stuff that is going to be going down in the story and small parts but I got a lot more. You will see that for yourself on either Sunday or Monday but I hope people liked this new trailer and are okay with me going back to how I originally had things. Leave a review and see you all very soon!**


	63. Back On The Same Page

**Authors Note- Was I missed? I kinda get the feeling I was but my only fear is that I probably lost some support with my story. Maybe people might come back and take a interest and leave reviews or I might find some new people along the line to. Anyway I had enough of my break and I'm ready to get back to writing, a lot of you saw the new trailer already. So you know that there is some drama ahead so instead of talking about it, read about it!**

* * *

 _ **Smackdown 'On screen'**_

Daniel Bryan was in the ring talking about his comeback with Byron Saxton. People had started up the 'YES!' chant until Triple H's theme hit which quickly received a reaction of boo's.

"Well that's a buzz kill." Cole says.

"Yes, yes, yes, to oh no." King stopped when he saw all The Authority walk out.

"Yeah." Byron agrees.

People were just expecting Kane to come out since it was him going up against Daniel Bryan. It was Triple H, Kane, Big Show, Kane, J&J Security, and Seth Rollins and Alana.

"Kane is supposed to go one on one here tonight against Daniel Bryan but..." Cole trails off. The Authority stood on the ramp, Seth chewed his gum with a smirk as he had his briefcase in one hand. "Instead he gets Triple H, Seth Rollins, Alana, J&J Security, The Big Show. The Authority who is the welcome party tonight."

Triple H put his arm around his daughter with a smirk as he looked around at the crowd. Alana cracked a small smile before they all began making their way down the ramp. Daniel put hand on his hip shaking his head at all the backup Kane brought out with him.

The bell sounded off. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins, Alana, The Big Show, and the COO. Weighing in at 303 pounds, Kane!" Eden announces.

Kane went up the steps as the rest of The Authority walked around the ring to go over by the announce table.

Alana's arm was taped up from injury along with her ribs as it was shown due to the peach crop top v-neck shirt she had on. The shirt had a slit cut design in the back and on the sides. She wore a pair of regular jeans and tennis shoes with her diamond studded fingerless glove. Her hair was curled up as one side was tucked behind her ear.

"The entire Authority out here and Alana of course showing the aftermath of the destruction that happened on RAW with Brock Lesnar." Byron points out. "I'm surprised she is even walking normally."

"I agree with you there Byron." Cole says. "I mean that attack by Brock on Alana was just brutal and even more hard to watch. If Seth Rollins didn't come to Alana may not have been able to make it to Smackdown at the rate Lesnar was going."

"It was very scary to watch." King agrees. "Poor Alana. She shouldn't have to hurt like this."

"Hurt or not she is out here." Cole said. "Kane vs Daniel Bryan who is gonna be in first time action since May."

Everybody came to a small huddle a little ways away from the announce table. Alana rubbed at her side as she winced a bit still feeling the pain from Monday. Seth came to stand behind her as he put an arm around her and bent so his lips were by his ear.

"Your gonna be okay tonight, alright?" Seth leaned his head against hers. "Nobody's gonna touch you tonight I promise." Alana moved and turned around to hug him as people caught this and awed and cheered for them. He smoothed his hand gently down her back and pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Your a big baby, you know that right?"

"Mhm." Alana smiled.

"I guess the power couple is getting back on good terms." Cole points out.

"No one tell JBL." Byron jokes.

Triple H had got on the apron to give one last pep talk to Kane until Daniel ran and gave Kane two boots to the face. This made Triple H quickly jump down and go back by the others.

The match between Daniel Bryan and Kane had started as all The Authority watched it go back and forth between the two men.

"I just wanna know why all the Authority has to be out here for this match." King says.

"It's like a support group out here." Byron motions to The Authority.

Daniel backs up before walking into an uppercut that sent him down to the mat. Kane grabs him by the hair and throws him into the corner and starts to punch him down before stomping him down more in the corner. The ref backed him up at three as this gave Daniel time to breathe.

"You know Daniel has always been a target of The Authority with them always putting some kind of block in his way. I guess the good thing is they don't have to worry about Alana getting involved tonight." Byron said. Big Show and Seth Rollins looked back at him along with J&J with glares. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"You mentioned Alana." King says in a duh tone. "I don't know if people noticed but since what happened with Brock Lesnar. Seth has been very protective over Alana more then he was before. Hasn't let her out of his sight since."

"Can't blame him." Cole shakes his head.

Alana turned her head around to watch as Kane was now in control which put smiles on everybody's face. It made her feel sorry for Daniel a bit when she saw Kane working on his injured neck by hitting him with a second neckbreaker. Kane grabbed him into a chin lock and added pressure.

Kane had Daniel down but the crowd was slowly getting him back to his feet.

"Come on Kane, keep him down." Seth says.

A couple of the fans were shouting things at Big Show which made them look back when Big Show argued. Alana let out a small laugh at Big Show arguing with the fans.

"Daniel said in that ring earlier that he knew this was coming. He said he is ready for whatever the Authority throws at him, now is where he has to back it all up." Byron says.

Kane sends him into the ropes, but Daniel holds on which makes Kane charge at him, but Daniel pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Kane fell over the top but landed on his feet, Daniel ran and bounced off the ropes as he hit a baseball slide to Kane who falls back into the barricade. Daniel gets out on the apron and waits for Kane to turn around, he jumps off but Kane catches him with a uppercut to the stomach.

"Oh and a right hand!" Cole exclaims. Daniel holds his throat as he was on the floor in pain. "Big hand right to the throat of Bryan."

Triple H let out a chuckle as he stooped down by Daniel. "Ready for whatever right?"

Everyone in The Authority had went over to tease Daniel except for Alana who was only mad that Seth left her standing there just for that. Kane had got Daniel up and threw him back in the ring as everybody had came back to stand in the same spot to watch.

Seth went to put his arm back around Alana but she moved as the crowd oohed. "The heck did I do that quick?"

"I was comfortable you jerk." Alana looked away. "Nobody told you to move."

This made him smirk and pull her back over to him in a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and chuckled, her body shivered when his breath tickled her shoulder.

"Just earlier on Raw you couldn't stand me and now you don't want me away from you." Seth lifted his head to look at the match. "Starting to think I should be thanking Lesnar."

"Oh shut up." Alana rolled her eyes.

Seth chuckled. "I'm kidding, only kidding." He gave a slight shrug. "Somewhat." Alana playfully glared up at him, Seth smirks but keep his eyes on the match.

Kane had Daniel trapped in a chin lock but Daniel fought out and countered with a jawbreaker. This made Kane stumble back, Daniel ran but got a kick to the chest before Kane hit him with a DDT. Kane hooked his legs.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-"

Daniel kicked out making the crowd cheer loudly. Kane yelled at the ref as he held up three fingers to him.

"Learn how to count ref, what do we pay you for?" Alana shouts at him as she walked over to the apron. "That was clearly three!"

"Doesn't take her long to come back to her old self does it." King chuckles.

"Not long at all." Cole says.

The mach between them had continued back and forth. Kane had kicked Daniel before sending him to the corner, Daniel scales the ropes and backflips over him. Daniel bounced off the ropes, he shook Kane up as he ducked a clothesline and hit the other set of ropes. He runs and hit Kane with a flying clothesline that sends him down.

Daniel started to get himself pumped up as a 'YES!' chant broke out in the arena. Alana had to cover her eyes when Daniel started kicking away at Kane who was on his knees. Daniel tan to the ropes and connected with the big kick that sent him down to the mat, he hooked his legs and covered him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Kickout Kane!" Seth shouts.

"Thr-"

Kane got the shoulder up making The Authority sigh in relief.

Alana was watching up close until Seth grabbed her back by her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Your to close to the ring Lanie." Seth says sternly.

"Seth I'm fine." Alana dismissed.

"This is not fine." Seth pointed to her taped up body.

Alana sighed and looked down. "Look we had this talk backstage. I'm gonna be-"

"Alana for once just shutup and let me be a boyfriend, alright?" Seth pushed her back to stay behind by the commentating table. "I don't want you near any ring tonight and I'm serious."

"Fine." Alana folded her arms across her chest with a eye roll.

Daniel backed up from kicking away at Kane in the corner. He ran to him looking for the running dropkick but Kane grabbed him by the throat. This made Daniel fight out and quickly go for the YES Lock on him, Kane started trying to fight it. The Authority got worried when Daniel got Kane down to the mat.

"Fight it Kane! Fight it!" Seth shouts.

"Can he get it in?" Cole exclaims.

The crowd was cheering loudly for this. Daniel got him down and locked it in.

"He's got him!" King shouts. Triple H sent J&J into the ring as they started going after Daniel. "Wait, wait, wait a minute!"

The bell rung for disqualification while Jamie and Joey continued beating down Daniel. This made the crowd boo as they got Daniel up and threw him back in the corner.

"This is The Authority doing what The Authority does best." Byron says.

"Was this even necessary?" Alana looked to her father.

"Yes it was." Triple H nodded.

Daniel pushed them back and ducked away from their hit. Jamie and Joey turn right around into a double dropkick which made Seth watch this wide eyed in shock.

"And Daniel Bryan doing what he does." Cole retorts. Seth ran around to the other side of the ring as Big Show got up on the apron. Daniel dropkicked Big Show off the apron as Triple H pulled Alana out the way and over with him. "And there goes Big Show!"

Seth slid in behind Daniel and swung the briefcase to hit him with it.

"Lookout from behind!" King warns.

Daniel ducked it and slid out the ring to get away from Seth and backed up the ramp. Seth was upset as he threw his briefcase down.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Daniel Bryan." Eden announces as Daniel's theme hits.

"Daniel Bryan embarrassing The Authority here tonight." Cole says. Alana smirked shaking her head. "Even Alana found that funny."

"That's rare." Byron joked.

"Yeah, not quite the welcome The Authority wanted or expected." King said.

Triple H got in the ring with the Big Show as J&J had also recovered. He motioned to Daniel as Seth and the rest of them started to get out of the ring. Alana slowly got on the apron before getting in the ring with her dad as she watched.

Seth, J&J, Big Show, and Kane started going up the ramp.

"Get out of there Daniel, get out of there!" Cole exclaims. Daniel stops at the top of the stage as he watched them slowly come up the ramp. They all stopped when Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walked out to stand on each side of Daniel Bryan. The crowd cheered this on. "Uh-oh here's the back up! Ambrose and Reigns!"

"Daniel Bryan has his own welcoming committee." King points out.

"Come on Authority come get you some." Cole says.

"Got em stopped in their tracks."King jokes.

Byron chuckles. "I don't think The Authority expected this."

Triple H got a mic making Daniel's music die off. He walked back to come stand next to Alana who raised a brow confused.

"Okay." He speaks with a nod. "You two want to stick your noses in this, then fine. Tonight, we'll have a six-man tag to put an end to this little uprising." Triple H says getting all the guys attention. "Because that's what's best for business." He threw the mic down as his theme hit. "Lanie let's go."

Alana followed her dad as she went to the ropes and rolled under the bottom with a sigh.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alana looks so hurt I just wanna hug her #Smackdown_

 _Seth is being very over protective, I would be to if a dude like Lesnar threw my girlfriend around #Smackdown_

 _It's so cute when Alana argues with people #Smackdown_

 _Even injured Alana is still bad ass #Smackdown_

 _Daniel pulled one over on The Authority #Smackdown_

 _Even Alana found that funny...that is rare #Smackdown_

 _Alana_ _McMahon tweets- Can't win them all but that was pretty amusing to watch though #JustALittle_

 ** _Later, backstage_**

The camera showed Triple H talking to Alana in his office as the two of them got a loud mixed reaction.

"I just wish he stop treating me like a little injured puppy." Alana sighed. "He wouldn't even let me walk at all last night. I get he is trying to help but I still need a little space."

Hunter waved it off. "I get it Lanie. Seth is just trying to look out for you and keep you safe. Even I didn't expect Brock to take it that far on Monday but he did." He says, Alana rubbed a hand on her taped up ribs. "If Seth didn't come and stop him then you wouldn't even be here tonight. Or maybe any night after all that damage plus an F5."

"I know that." Alana groaned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to know why me and your mother didn't get involved and help you?" Hunter questions.

"Because your evil dictators that like seeing your oldest daughter suffer and this is payback from not doing chores when I was younger?" Alana raised a brow.

"Yes." Hunter points. "But that's not why I didn't help you, your mother is another story." Alana gave him a curious look. "I said this before, I'm okay with you dating Seth because I know he is the future of this business. But I need to make sure I can trust him with the most important thing in my life and that's with one of my daughters. I want to know that no matter what I'm doing that somebody is treating you the way your supposed to be. Making sure that even if I go today or tomorrow that you are gonna be okay. That is why I didn't help."

"Did you get your answer?" Alana questioned.

Hunter shrugged. "No. Things like that take time but over time as I watch I will figure it out and you'll know my answer when you see it."

Alana eyed her father suspiciously but nodded. "Okay dad, whatever you say."

Hunter ruffles her hair. "Good now go call the second dicator in your life, she wants you to check in with her."

"Yes sir." Alana walks out. "Love you dad." She called out to him.

Hunter smirked. "Love you too babygirl."

 _ **Later 'In the ring'**_

Paul Heyman was in the ring talking and addressing what happened on Raw about the contract signing.

"You see now my client Brock Lesnar is ramped up and he's pissed off because he's walking around with a purpose. Because now Brock Lesnars purpose is to get his hands on Seth Rollins at the Royal Rumble and F5 the future straight into the past." Paul says. "If you don't believe then look at the girlfriend of Seth Rollins. The so called 'Princess of WWE' the first baby girl of Triple H and Stephanie is walking around beat the hell up because of Brock Lesnar. Now Brock isn't a fan of women beating but he did that because he could and nobody was gonna stop him. Do you want to know why mommy Stephanie and daddy Triple H watched their daughter almost get her career ended? Because they know how dangerous Brock Lesnar is and they were scared. They know what Brock Lesnar is capable of and knows he will make it so Alana McMahon does get a behind the scene job. I mean it's not like they haven't done everything else for her." The crowd ooh's as some of them booed. "It doesn't take a scientist to figure out how she got here. And now that she is here she is just like both of her parents combined in one little girl that Brock Lesnar threw like a little rich rag doll." He teased the last part. "If it wasn't for Alana McMahon, would Seth Rollins be in this match? Would he be as big as he is? I'll answer that for you and my answer is hell no. If you ask me it was about time somebody threw her around and showed daddy's princess that she is not untouchable. Last week Alana McMahon was lucky but the next time my client Brock Lesnar gets his hands on her-"

Seth Rollins theme hits as the crowd gave this a loud reaction.

"Thank god." King sighs.

Seth walked out angrily with J&J by his side.

"Well King there is Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins." Cole says. Seth marched down the ramp holding his briefcase. "You know I think there is one word to describe this man as of late and that word is brazen."

"Your right about that." King agreed. "You know for the first time I was believing everything that Paul Heyman was saying but now I'm a little worried for him." Seth walked up the steps and got in the ring, he glared walking past Heyman to get a mic. "I mean it's one thing to talk about Seth Rollins but bragging about what Brock Lesnar did to Alana is not something I think Seth is fond of."

"I don't blame him." Byron says. "Brock Lesnar could have really hurt Alana. She has been walking around beaten and bruised because of Brock Lesnar. Let's not forget who threw her into the hands of the Beast, that man right there, Paul Heyman."

Seth got a mic as his theme died down. "You know what!" He shouted. "I am sick of tired of people walking around on egg shells around here, thinking they need to be afraid of Brock Lesnar. I'm sick of everybody telling me that I hide behind Alana, I hide behind The Authority and I hide behind J&J Security." He got in Heyman's face. "Let me tell you something Paul. I am not afraid of Brock Lesnar." Heyman gave him a taken back look. "Alana may have power but her power didn't get me here Paul. I got myself here!" The crowd cheers. "Another thing I'm sick of is people thinking that they know her when in reality you don't know a damn thing about her." Seth pointed a finger in Heyman's chest as this made him back up a bit. "Brock Lesnar doubted me once and that was mistake number one, mistake number two was touching Alana." The crowd gave this a loud reaction. "All you people say her parent's got her here and if you only knew they didn't. She wanted to do what I did and go out and wrestle around the world but she couldn't. Yeah her parents wanted her in WWE and what you try to do is use that to your advantage. Everybody in the back, and all these fans are quick to judge her but you forget that she is the best female to ever lace up a pair of boots. Alana does things in this ring some girls won't and instead of praising that you find something negative to say about her."

Paul raises the mic. "I-"

"I'm-talking." Seth grits out making people cheer and Paul lower the mic wide eyed. "None of you know a thing about her. You judge her and don't see the difference she makes. Do you know the stress she has? Everyday! Everyday I watch her push herself to grow out her parent's shadow or for people to see her as Alana and not the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. People think they can put their hands on her and there not be consequences. And you know what?" Seth questions seriously. "I am sick of it. I'm so sick of it." He breathed angrily. "To hell with it, I'm cashing in." He threw the briefcase on the mat. "I'm cashing in tonight, I want your client! Let's do this, Smackdown back on thursdays! Let's give them the biggest main event in the history of this show! Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Right now!"

The crowd cheers this on.

"Oh my god." King reacts. "Yes I'm with it!"

Heyman rubbed his chin with a smirk. "That's a very interesting grandstanding challenge Mr. Money in the Bank. But you know as well as I do that my client Brock Lesnar is...not here this evening." He reminds.

The crowd boos as Seth nods with a smirk.

Seth looked down with a sigh. "Well if I can't Curb Stomp Brock Lesnar..." He starts walking closer towards him. Seth hardly points his finger in Heyman's chest who starts backing up. "Then Paul I'm going...to Curb Stomp you." He backed him in the corner.

The crowd cheers as Paul shook his head feeling a bit of pressure. Seth lowered the mic as he had him trapped in the corner.

"Uh-oh." Byron says.

"Oh come on it's so stereotypical, please do something original." Heyman said. "It's what everybody says when Brock Lesnar isn't around." Seth's glare wasn't letting up on him. "They all do it, 'Oh I'm going to beat up Paul Heyman." He looked back to Seth. "And now your going to Curb Stomp Paul Heyman, why? Does that make you tuff?" Heyman mocks him. "You gonna Curb Stomp Paul Heyman so you can go 'Hey everybody I'm Seth Rollins! And I Curb Stomped Paul Heyman and that proves I'm the future of WWE!' Is that it?"

Seth glare hardened as he slowly raised the mic up. "Not tuff Paul...smart." Heyman started to feel a bit nervous and scared. Seth got closer to the face of Heyman which made him try to draw back but there was nowhere to go. "If I feel like Curb Stomping Paul Heyman tonight, and oh I very much do. Then I take away Brock's greatest asset. Then at the Royal Rumble Paul.." Seth trails off as he hops on the ropes to stand over a scared Heyman and trap him. "I'm fighting all brawns and no brains." Heyman turned his head to look up at Seth who's face got closer to him. "Then Brock Lesnar is reduced to be nothing more then a three hundred pound mass of muscle that I will run circles around." He grits out in a dark threatening tone. "Brock Lesnar will see why it pays to keep his hands off of something that belongs to me. See I already have proven that John Cena is not a threat to me. And let's face-the-facts Paul, Alana spin kicked your clients lights out and I have Curb Stomped him not once but twice. And at the Royal Rumble I'm gonna make it count for the third time when I beat him and walk out as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." The mic was pressed against the side of Paul Heyman's face. "I re watched the video Paul, you threw Alana right into the hands of your own client. Now she is walking around bruised and beaten, we don't even know if she can compete at the Rumble right now. You see I had to hear her call for me in fear because your client almost F5 her. He tried to throw steel steps at her skull Paul and I couldn't move to even help her." Heyman started getting more and more scared of this Seth Rollins that was coming out. "You undermine her, insult her, make jokes about what he did, and have her as a walking target back there. You put your grimy chubby hands on my girlfriend Paul. So tell me!" Seth grits out mushing the mic against his face. "Tell me again why I shouldn't Curb Stomp you right now!" He says angrily.

"O-Okay." Heyman says lowly.

"Hmm?" Seth questions.

"Okay, okay." Heyman fumbles with his words a bit. "The Authority is in power now but The Authority has already been removed from power once. So what makes you think The Authority can't be removed from power again? By hook, by crook, by the board of directors, by Vince McMahon's whim." Seth leaned up letting out a strong exhale as Heyman looked up at him now feeling confident. This made Seth jump down and stand across from him. "Now the future of WWE is a long term proposition and since I been back in WWE, I gained power every single day. When my client Brock Lesnar took away the Undertakers Streak I gained power. When Brock Lesnar took the WWE title from John Cena...I-gained power!" People gave this a mixed reaction as Seth just stared at him. "My client Brock Lesnar has a death grip on the WWE Championship and Brock Lesnar will control that Championship as long as he deems appropriate. Now Brock Lesnar can control that title by defending the championship. Or Brock Lesnar can protect the new Champion..." Heyman got close to the face of Seth. "when I decide the future is now."

Paul drops the mic as the crowd oohed at this. Seth stares him down with a glare, Paul goes to the the ropes to leave.

Alana's theme hit stopping him. The crowd were up on their feet as she walked out from the back with a serious look.

"This is about to get crazy." Byron predicts. "It's one thing to talk about Alana when she isn't out here but it's a different story when she is. I got a feeling Heyman's last statement didn't sit to well with the Princess."

"I think you may be right Byron." King says. "Alana was already not in a good mad and I doubt this made it better."

Alana marched down the ramp keeping her eyes on the ring and on Heyman. She walked up the steps grabbing a mic, J&J held the ropes open letting her in.

Paul picked back up his mic, Alana went over to Seth and put a hand on his chest to back him up as her theme died off. Alana turned around to look at Paul.

"Did I hear you just say that the future happens when you decide?" Alana repeats with her brows furrowed. Heyman shrugs with a smirk. "I thought so." She scratched the top of her head. "Which makes me just ask...who the hell do you think you are?!" Alana shouted getting in his face as the crowd cheered this on. "You wanna talk about power Paul?" She scoffs with a chuckle. "Your looking at it. See Paul I was born into power and all it takes is one call from me to my grandfather and you are the one who leaves. You be surprised where being the first born gets you but that would be to easy." She shook her head with a smile. "See you Paul put your hands on me and so did your client and that is the most ballsy move I seen in years from Brock. Now I could sue the sweat pants off him but again, to easy." Alana held up a finger. "Paul my father is creating the future down in NXT and that's something you have nothing to do with. The future doesn't have to check with Paul Heyman because whether you like it or not it's here, I am here. And I will not let some fat, failure of a businessman walrus tell me when it's time to be the future. If anything I control the future because let's face it, just like the rest of your hair Paul your time is almost done here." The crowd laughed and oohed as Heyman glared at her. Seth and J&J smirked at this. Alana walked forward as Paul backed up to the ropes, she got in his face and trapped him against them. "Now every time I step in this ring Paul I gain power. When I smack down those veteran, pathetic women in the back I gain power and let's face the facts that the power I gain is greater. If anything Paul I decide when the future starts and I decide when you leave." Her glare hardened. "You aren't here because of your 'power' Paul. Your here because I want you to be but when I don't...you will know.

"Ms-"

Alana wrapped her hand around his tie into a fist and yanked him to be face to face with her. "My father is the creator of the future and me Paul..." She chuckled. "Me and The Authority are the ones that destroys any threat that tries to stop that." Paul eyes widened at the look she was giving him. "Seth Rollins became him all on his own and the same goes with me and if it wasn't for a future lawsuit I would let him Curb Stomp you." Alana thinks about it. "Then again...we have good lawyers."

The crowd cheers as Seth hands J&J his briefcase and gets closer. Alana let's go of Paul tie with a smirk as she backed up to stand next to Seth.

Paul dropped the mic shaking his head, he got on his knees. "There is no need for that! No need for that, please!" He pleaded. "I'm just a advocate!"

"No Paul, where is all your power?" Alana teases.

"Please!" Heyman prayed his hands together. "I have kids!"

Alana looked to Seth who gave Paul's performance an eye roll.

"I say do it." King chuckles.

"I mean I could let him do that. Then again I could sue Brock Lesnar and have him stripped of the title after he assaulted me on Raw." Alana playfully pondered.

"No!" Paul shouts. "No please!"

"Then again, if you give me what I want Paul then I will forget all of this." Alana says.

Paul quickly picked up the mic. "Whatever you want!"

"Whatever huh?" Alana raised a brow. She nodded bending over to get to his level. "I want a match with the person that is half responsible for this. I want a match on Raw...with you." Alana grits out.

The crowd roared as Paul dropped the mic in shock.

"Say what?" Cole jaw drops.

"I'll give you until Monday to say yes or no. Or Paul you can be the one to tell Brock Lesnar why he no longer has the title, a house, money, car, or job." Alana smiles. "The choice is all yours. By the way you can tell your client I am beaten real bad...but he still hits like a bitch."

Alana threw the mic down, the crowd cheers as she backed up and got out the ring. Seth laughs at Paul's expression as he followed Alana out with J&J tailing behind him.

"Guys, what is Heyman gonna do?" Cole laughs. "He either accepts, gets sued, or Seth Rollins Curb Stomps him."

"None of those are good." King throws his hands up. "I hope he accepts. Nothing would be better then to see Heyman get beat up by Alana."

"Goes to show, no matter who you are. You don't cross The Authority." Byron says. "I tell you that I saw another side of Seth Rollins and even Alana tonight."

Paul Heyman runs a hand over his head in disbelief. "Well Heyman will have to figure out something by Monday or Alana will make the decision for him." Cole said. "He is still in shock."

"He looks ready to pass out." King jokes. "We know what Alana is capable of. Imagine an angry Alan in the ring looking for revenge and having to go against her."

"Rest in peace Paul Heyman is all I can say." Byron chuckles.

 _Fan tweets_

 _Alright Seth freaking Rollins! #Smackdown_

 _The power couple just laid down the law #Smackdown_

 _Paul Heyman is so freaking screwed #Smackdown_

 _Lol Alana just smacked Heyman back in his place #Smackdown_

 _We see who really has the power and Paul it isn't you #Smackdown_

 _Seth Rollins sticking up for Alana tonight #Smackdown_

 _Seth was either seriously pissed or that was good acting dude #Smackdown_

 _You don't put your hands on Seth Rollins girl, especially not when she's the princess #Smackdown_

 _Seth was ready to beat the brakes off of Paul #Smackdown_

 _Alana wasn't ready to let Paul get the last word against Seth, that's love #Smackdown_

 _They stick together even when they hate each other #Smackdown_

 _I can not wait until RAW, I wonder what else Alana has up her sleeve #Smackdown_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Paul you messed up big time. You and that beast of yours messed with the wrong chick, I don't stay down #WalrusGoingToQuartine #RevengeNotOver_

 ** _Later, backstage 'On screen'_**

Seth was shown backstage in a well furnished locker room talking to J&J Security. Joey stopped talking when somebody walked in the room.

Jamie cleared his throat. "Boss."

Seth turned around to see Alana as she walked into view to a loud reaction from the crowd. Her hands were rested in her back pockets with a slight smile.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Alana questioned.

"No, um guys." Seth looks back at them. Both Jamie and Joey geo the hint and sent a nod to Alana before leaving out and closing the door. "You doing okay?"

Alana nodded. "Yeah, my dad says I'm leaving with him tonight. Since you and him don't want me near anymore rings tonight or really period. So I just came to tell you."

"Alright." Seth looked at her. His eyes went to the places she had bandaged up and sighed rubbing a hand across the back of his head. "I'm really-"

"Stop it." Alana cuts him off. "Stop apologizing for something you didn't do. I knew it was gonna happen eventually, I spin heel kicked him in the face Seth. I expected some kind of revenge, I didn't expect Brock to let something like that go." She shrugged with a sigh. "Didn't want it to be this painful but I'll live." Seth nodded as he looked down putting his gloves on for his tag match later with Kane and Big Show. "I do want to thank you though."

Seth brows furrowed as he looked at her confused. "Thank me? I didn't do anything."

"You made sure I didn't get F5 on Monday. I also heard what you said out there to Heyman to." Alana smiles. "I know we haven't been on good terms at all. In fact we wake up fussing at each other."

"Well if you would stay on your side of the bed and keep your legs off me." Seth starts.

"Don't start." Alana pointed. "Listen my point is we haven't been on great terms but you still went out there and defended me. You were ready to Curb Stomp Paul Heyman and possibly get a lawsuit out there because of me. Nobody has ever done that for me." Her hand fell by her side.

"Because you been hanging out with idiots sweetheart." Seth flicked her cheek.

Alana giggled looking down. "Your right." Her smile dropped into a sad frown.

Seth looked at her and noticed her eyes getting watery. His look quickly turned concern. "Lanie, what's wrong? You hurting?"

"No but I'm sorry." Alana apologized. "I'm sorry for being around Dean, for getting upset with you. It's just between this and Victoria I can't-"

"No, no, no, hey come here." Seth pulled her in a hug. He wrapped an arm around her and rested one on the back of her head as he shushed her. "Both of us have been giving each other a hard time, alright? It wasn't just you sweetheart." Alana buried her face in the chest of his shirt. "We're gonna make up for that I promise." He rubbed her back and bent his head to look down at her, Alana turned her head up. "I'm gonna send a message at the Royal Rumble for both of us. I don't wanna see you bandaged up like this because of a guy back here. We are going back to how things should be, you have my back and I have yours."

"Yeah." Alana smiled a bit.

"There is that million dollar smile." Seth teased tickling her side. "I see it coming back."

Alana laughed wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him, she laid her head under his chin. "I love you Seth."

"I love you too, crazy." Seth smiled hugging her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in so there was no gap. "It's about time we start some hell again, don't you think?"

Alana smirked. "Way ahead of you."

 _Fan tweets_

 _Power couple back on good terms, beware #Smackdown_

 _Aw come on, how can you not love them just a little bit! #Smackdown_

 _Say what you want but I love Seth and Alana #Smackdown_

 _It's a bond that won't die #Smackdown_

 _Those two are up to something #Smackdown_

 _It's clear Alana wants to stay with the Architect #Smackdown_

 _I love my WWE Power Couple #Smackdown_

 _That sneaky couple is up to something #Smackdown_

 _WWERollins tweets- I don't care what terms we are on. You disrespect or hurt her you answer to me and that is that, A message will be sent and received_

 _WWEAlana tweets- Sometimes you can't explain a bond you have with someone and sometimes you don't need to and I'm okay with that. But Monday all hell is gonna break loose #Warning_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took longer to get out then expected. I got caught up with some last minute school stuff but as you can see I am officially back and this time it isn't a trailer. It looks like our power couple is on good terms again, but for how long? And Alana is out for revenge against Paul and Brock but kind of hard when Victoria is still on your case. Triple H is still trying to figure things out as we approach RAW and let's just say hell isn't even the word to describe things. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, see you soon!**

 **Hashtags used for this chapter**

 **#Warning**

 **#WalrusGoingToQuartine**

 **#RevengeNotOver**

 **#JustALittle**


End file.
